The Night Unfurls
by StaffSergeant
Summary: The Hunt begins again. Leaving Yharnam to its fate, the Good Hunter finds himself in the war torn country of Eostia. Tasked with ending the war, he joins the Black Dog Mercenaries as they launch an assault on the Black Fortress of Olga Discordia. If only he knew how complicated his life was going to become.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea where, how or why this came to be. No idea at all. It must be the late night browsing for something to read or whatever but probably because I saw a Bloodborne/Kuroinu crossover that I could barely read and I, who is not sleeping properly at this time, was like: "Hey this looks...salvageable."**

 **Anyhow the only thing I know about Kuroinu is that it's an OAV of a rather popular H-series. There's a bunch of bad shit going down because a large group of mercenaries want to make a Sex Slave Empire for themselves...Oh, and the girls are all half naked all the time.**

 **And then I figured, what would happen if you sent a barely sane, murderous former human who wants to hide his true self into the damn mix?**

 **Note: Inspired by Omegas Prime's fic 'The Irregular', The Rebellion challenge by Wimblegurk Brigade, and staying up till 0200 in the morning.**

The Night Unfurls

1

The Good Hunter

 _"We are born of the blood, made men by the blood. Undone by the blood."_

The Orc's head flew across the cave and rolled to a stop, facing the sky with a blank expression. It had once belonged to an almost seven foot tall brute, one that had toyed with and killed several young women before its rampage had been stopped. Its killer calmly stepped forward to retrieve the head, regarding it with a critical eye before letting it fall to the floor.

The Hunter gazed out of the cave and at the literal trail of corpses he had left getting to this point. It wasn't very far from the abandoned farm where he was currently staying. That was how it worked for him ever since he left Yharnam behind and decided to try finding his worth in the waking world. That task was getting harder than he thought.

Especially in a war torn kingdom such as Eostia. He had been here for a few months and knew an inkling about the war between the Goddess Reborn, Celestine Lucross and the High Queen of the Dark Elves Olga Discordia. He had good luck so far avoiding any major battlefields, and he could earn a somewhat reasonable amount of coin putting down roving packs of green skins and bandits.

The Hunter calmly exited from the cave. He was garbed in nondescript clothing, all covered by a long dark grey coat. His features were hidden by a tattered tricorne hat and a cloth mask. The Hunter's Attire was particularly tough and served as well balanced protection, not even hindering his movement.

His weapon was a demented fusion between a saw and a cleaver. He swung it down and folded it up before clipping it to a harness on his back. It was a terrifyingly effective weapon against the beast plague back in Yharnam. The Hunter had used it against the myriad monsters in Eostia and found that it was just as effective, and deadly, here.

In the few months he had been here, he had mostly wandered in the southern regions steering well clear of the northern borders. The Hunter took small jobs to earn a living, most often killing off wandering bands of orcs and monsters or hunting down bandits. Despite his desire to stay clear of the war, he had made quite a name for himself doing so.

The Hunter hoped that his exploits would not reach the ears of the nobility of this land. Which was why he was staying at this farm.

/

The abandoned farm was quiet as the Hunter made his way to the old barn that was still intact. He didn't need to worry about supplies, as he could always return to the Dream when needed. As the fire burned merrily the Hunter set his weapon down beside him and stared into the fire. Sleep beckoned and soon, the Hunter's last thoughts was of the Dream...

 _The Hunter's Dream._

The Hunter found himself looking at the workshop situated on a hill. Here and there, gravestones surrounded the workshop. Down the path and beyond the gate was a hill surrounded by white flowers. The Hunter remembered that hill, it was where he buried his mentor after fighting him for one last time.

He made his way up the path leading to the workshop to find his dearest friend who was kneeling in front of a gravestone. As he got closer, the Hunter heard his friend's voice. She was praying for him, like always. It brought a smile to his face, hidden beneath the cloth mask he wore. Already it seemed like his troubled thoughts were fading away.

"O Flora of the moon, of the dream...O little ones, o fleeting will of the ancients...let the Hunter be safe, let them find comfort. And let this dream, their captor, foretell a pleasant awakening and be one day a fond, distant memory."

The Hunter stopped and let her finish. His friend, stood up from the grave she tended to and turned around. The Plain Doll had been created in the image of a deadly hunter who had passed long ago. She smiled down at the Hunter as he approached. She towered over the Hunter, wearing a dress and bonnet that were made with great care. A small hair ornament was seen placed delicately in her silver hair.

"Welcome home, Good Hunter." She greeted him with a bow that he returned. Her voice soothing and gentle, a smile appeared on her face. "What is it you desire?"

"I was just visiting." The Good Hunter replied, voice muffled by the cloth bandana he wore. "I succeeded in another Hunt...But I'm afraid the location is still very dangerous. I won't be able to bring the workshop out of the Dream."

"Oh?" The Doll tilted her head curiously. "Were you hurt?"

"Nothing I could not handle." The Hunter answered. He offered his arm and the Doll took it. They went around the area on a stroll. The Messengers, inhabitants of the Dream, were everywhere. They were small, grotesque things. Ghastly in appearance but they only wished to serve those Hunters who visited the Dream.

The Good Hunter was at first distrustful of them but gradually, much like his interactions with the Doll, he had grown fond of them. Even now, they greeted their master with ghostly groans and waving various items that they would exchange for blood echoes. They mostly helped the Plain Doll around the garden, or they visited the Hunter when he went on his excursions in Eostia and often delivered his weapons and items when needed.

After their stroll, the Hunter and the Plain Doll stayed in the workshop where the Hunter regaled her with his exploits. It upset him greatly if he did not tell her how he was doing and made sure to do so. The Plain Doll gave no complaints but she did listen. The Hunter did not want her to be lonely.

She knew about the kingdom the Hunter had ended up in and hoped he stayed safe whenever he returned to the Waking World.

"Will you not help her, this...Goddess reincarnated?" The Doll asked the Hunter as he set down his cup of tea.

"And expose her people to the Eldritch Truth I hold?" The Hunter spoke with conviction. "I will not doom people to madness and depravity. They aren't ready for..." He sighed and stopped himself, he was raising his voice. "Forgive me, my friend. I should have not snapped at you like that."

The Doll held his hand in a gentle grip. The Hunter squeezed back. They stayed like that for a while until the Hunter eventually returned to the Waking World.

/

 _Eostia, abandoned farm._

The Hunter woke to the unfamiliar sound of chirping birds...and the crack of thunder which nearly sent him jumping out of his skin. He looked up. The storm must have moved in while he was still asleep and had returned from the Dream.

"Great." He muttered as he stood up. "I find one good place to put a house in, and of course it starts raining. Can't get work done if the orcs are too scared to come up out of their nests." And of course, as if to punctuate that he was already displeased with the weather, it started raining.

The Hunter let out a frustrated groan as he took shelter. Looks like it was going to be a slow day today. He couldn't even head into a town to find some work on the bounty boards. Of course, he'd have to deal with the other mercenaries and what not but what else was he going to do? He hated negotiating for pay, especially with other mercenaries. The Hunter looked up at the sky.

Nope. This was going to be quite a torrential rainfall. Looks like he was going to spend a few days indoors. Perhaps he'd do some exercises while he waited for the rain to stop. So he spent the next hour training, swinging his Cleaver at imaginary opponents. The Hunter had no formal instruction, as Gehrman had believed that the best way to hunt beasts was through practical experience on the field of battle.

The First Hunter of the Workshop also had quite the distaste for fair combat. No one, not beast or man, wanted to be stuck in a fair fight. A Hunter must be cunning, focused, swift and cruel. It was a lesson that he imparted on his young student constantly when he returned to the Dream. As he swung his blade to finish off another opponent, his eyes narrowed. Once, he had considered himself a good man. Once, he loved another.

He had lost his brothers and sisters. Now, here he was. An ascended Hunter who had left Yharnam an ocean of blood. Beast. Human. Otherworldly being. It did not matter what or who, he killed and killed and killed until nothing was left. He had turned numb from the constant killing.

The Hunter looked into the distance. It was still raining. He let out a sigh then sat back down in the dirt and tried to start a fire as it was getting cold. This was why he hated idleness. It allowed memories to seep back into his thoughts.

Dangerous...especially with the look of the armed horsemen headed his way. The Hunter stood up, weapon in hand as the horsemen stopped. He noted their cloaks, soaked with rain and the pennant on one's spear. He also saw that they were all female...judging from the perfume he could smell despite the rain.

"Hail, stranger." The one in the lead nodded her head.

"Hail." The Hunter returned their greeting politely but distantly. "Are you and your company knights, good lady?"

"Well, one of us is." One woman in the back joked.

"Oh, hush, you!" The leader snapped though in a good natured way.

"Sorry, we're all just a bit rowdy." The leader removed her hood. The Hunter recognized the red hair and tangerine eyes but could not put a name to the young woman's pretty face. But he knew he _had_ seen her before. "We're looking for someone."

"And that person brings you here to this abandoned farm?"

The young woman grinned. "Well...let's see. First, there's been quite a stir in the surrounding towns about a man with a strange hat going around killing orc and bandits. There's enough dead to fill a castle, as the rumors say." She stated.

The Hunter's eyes narrowed as she continued. "A man with a peculiar hat and weapon...the ones you've got on your person right now, stranger."

"I see." The Hunter spoke quietly, almost way too quiet for anyone to hear. The rose haired woman pouted a bit. "I was hoping to avoid getting attention." He regarded the woman with a critical eye.

"I beg your pardon, but you seem familiar." He said. "I've heard of a mercenary with red hair in a tavern way back in a few months. Heard she was knighted by the Goddess herself."

"Heh, so if I am Maia, Queen of Mercenaries?" The woman laughed. "And if I told you that the Goddess herself asked me to secure a meeting with you? What would you do then stranger?"

The Hunter sighed. Looks like his worst fear has come true.

/

 _Ken, Capitol of Eostia, the Grand Chapel._

Celestine Lucross yawned as the meeting adjourned. Her eyes blinked sleepily as she pulled a shawl around her shoulders to ward off the chill. She was still feeling sleepy, having just spent most of the day trying to run her kingdom while keeping the nobles focused on the goal of defeating Olga Discordia.

She sighed as she finally made it to her quarters, wearily eyeing her mirror. The High Elf was beautiful, with long blonde hair and pale skin. Wearing a pure white robe that protected her modesty, Celestine closed her vibrant green eyes and prayed for strength. The war had been going on for too long and the people were suffering. She was already seeing the effects here at Ken.

She just hoped her latest venture to finding a strong recruit for the mission she had planned would go without difficulty. Her visions in the past months were strange but intense. All she saw was a man in a great dark coat, wearing a strange hat standing on a hill surrounded by a field of white flowers. It was a surreal, but ultimately soothing picture.

The next moment was the most terrifying sight she had seen in her long years.

Instead of the beautiful white flowers, the man in the dark coat was now standing on a field of dismembered corpses. Orcs, goblins, monsters, even men and women. Their faces were pale, bloodied and filled with a horror that would stay with the Goddess Incarnate for the rest of her life. The man she saw in her vision had changed, for he was no longer standing tall and proud facing the north. He instead faced the south, bloodied and battered but also unbowed. In one hand he held a demented weapon, a terrifying fusion of a giant saw and a cruel cleaver. In the other was a severed head, but male or female Celestine could not tell.

She had screamed as the man turned his eyes on her, those horrifying claret red eyes that saw right through her, reducing her to a terrified wretch. The gaze held her own, as though she was nothing but mere prey to be hunted down for sport.

Celestine shivered as the vision came back briefly, remembering how cold she felt as the stranger reached for her face as if to tear it off with his clawed hand. The High Elf pulled her shawl closer as if to ward off a chill. Whoever this man was, he was either a savior or destroyer. Claudia had been the only one who had been told the full story, but she had sent Maia out to find this strange man, whoever he was.

She knew he was important but did not know how. That was the thing about foresight, you never knew fully what a vision would entail.

But she had no other choice, not if she wanted to end this war.

/

 _En route to Ken_

Maia watched the stranger curiously. Since she had told him that Celestine had business with him, the man had been completely silent. Ordinarily when the ruler of the land asked to speak with someone, they'd usually be either nervous or enthralled. They would react. The stranger who only referred to himself as Hunter _did not react at all_.

She did note several strange things. First, the horses were nervous around him. Some were even frightened and it took some members of her troop quite a while to calm them down, though the difficulty of the task was raised due to the weather. She actually thought it had been the weather but the horse shied from his touch and even now the mount he was borrowing looked ready to buck him off its back... there was one problem however. The horse was afraid to act on its instinct.

Secondly, he didn't speak to her or her other mercenaries. He didn't even react like a normal man would to seeing several beautiful women. No, Hunter did not stare or leer. Not even a teeny, tiny look. It was either he swung the other way or he had formidable willpower. Maia didn't think it was either of the two because she was getting some seriously sinister feelings about the man.

Third, it was the stories about him. From what Maia knew, Hunter was responsible for the deaths of several Orc war bands and men of ill repute. Bandits or orcs, it didn't matter how many or who they were. They died all the same. Maia saw the deranged weapon on the stranger's back. She could sense that it was more than a piece of junk.

She disbelieved the stories at first but getting a look at the man, with his dark grey coat and tattered tricorne hat. She could see why most folks were wise not to intimidate him. There was power in that lean frame. He was young, but the _emptiness_ in his dark eyes. It was broken, and whatever it was behind those eyes had not stayed broken. It had forged itself into something terrifying, an utter contempt for all sentient life.

The man was staring ahead, as though he was somewhere else. Maia bet that he had had quite a conversation with someone on the other side. Warriors could face their deaths with some dignity. Some men wept or bargained or pleaded with the reaper. Others had a quiet acceptance and dealt with their impending doom in a calm way.

No, this man. This man knew death as intimately as a lover. Why Lady Celestine wanted him brought before her was not something she wanted to ask.

"Hey, stranger."

Maia noted one of her recruits, a young woman by the name of Charlotte, approach the stranger. The group was in formation, the young Hunter staying in the middle. If he ran, he'd have to come up against her best. Something that Maia hoped would not happen. Charlotte was friendly, a bit of a flirt but she had a good heart.

She kept an eye on the interaction. Hunter said nothing, only keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Charlotte moved her horse closer. "It ain't nice to ignore girls you know." She smirked as she reached for his shoulder. "Come on-"

The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin as Hunter regarded her with a blank stare. Charlotte gulped before moving her horse back into position. Maia's smirk died right on her face as the stranger turned his head forward, his horrifyingly blank eyes straight ahead. Charlotte looked at Maia and shook her head pityingly.

That scared her.

/

It took a few days but they finally reached Ken, capitol of Eostia and home to the Seven Shield Alliance. The Hunter looked around curiously but kept his head on a swivel. Most of the folk inside Ken were whispering or admiring Maia, who was part of the Seven Shield Alliance. The Hunter kept quiet even as the group dismounted.

He followed Maia and her mercenaries as they headed down the street heading towards a large castle. A flash of memory came to him suddenly.

 _She was still there when he emerged from the Grand Cathedral._

 _"Don't you listen to your elders?" She asked gruffly, even as she accepted his assistance to sit up._

 _"I...I killed him." The Hunter told the Crow. "Sorry."_

 _"No matter, you saved my life." She told him sternly. "Bah, I don't think this life is for me anymore." She reached into her coat and produced a badge._

 _"Here," she shoved it in his hands. "This too is a Hunter's work. But it bears no honor."_

 _"I know." The Hunter told her. "I know. I killed a woman today. She was lost."_

 _The Crow laughed bitterly but briefly. "You made the decision to carry this burden, boy. I can't help you."_

 _"I know." The Hunter said quieter now. "Let me help you this time."_

 _"No, you've got more beasts to kill." The Crow said, then sighed tiredly. "Let me...Let me rest for a little while. I'll be fine...just wait."_

 _The Hunter stayed there until her breathing eventually slowed down. When she had finally passed on, he quietly crossed her arms across her chest. He didn't realize that he had been crying._

 _/_

His fist clenched and he tried to calm himself down. "Oy, Hunter." He looked up to see Maia smirking at him. "You okay?"

He nodded brusquely. "What's going on?"

Maia nodded to her men and women who left the two of them alone. "I'm supposed to take you to the Goddess." She said. "So if you're done spacing out we can go yeah?" She turned around quickly. "Come on, don't be shy. She doesn't bite, although her guard dog does."

The Hunter exhaled through his nose. It was time. He followed Maia, feeling the reassuring weight of his weapon on his back. The castle was huge and the atmosphere inside solemn. This was the place where decisions were made that would ultimately save people or put them within their graves. He noted the guards standing at attention, guarding what he assumed was the throne room.

"Well...Here we are." Maia stretched. "Let's get this over with."

The Hunter sighed.

Maia marched up to the guards. "Afternoon, gents. You know me, I'm here to see Her Holiness."

"Yes, lady Maia." One said and bowed. "And your...guest?"

The guards regarded the Hunter with some apprehension.

"Yeah, he's coming too."

/

"Lady Celestine?"

The High Elf blinked as she turned to her Head Butler. "Lady Celestine? Are you certain you should not be resting?"

Celestine gave a dazzling smile, although the weary look in her vibrant green eyes was cause for concern. "I...I'll be fine, Jamal." She told him quietly. "I'll rest after this." As the butler nodded, Celestine knew Claudia was looking at her with disapproval. The High Elf shook her head. Claudia Levantine was the strongest of her Princess Knights, and her dearest friend. The knight was watching Celestine warily. Of all the others, she was the one most concerned with her visions and the toll they took on her.

The doors creaked open and two guards walked in, escorting the red haired Queen of Mercenaries Maia and...

Celestine felt her breath hitch as the man in the dark coat walked inside the throne room slightly behind Maia. He was just as she envisioned him, the same dark coat, the same tattered, feathered hat. The same dark eyes, the same empty glance.

She realized that the guards were still waiting to be dismissed.

"Thank you." Celestine told the guards after clearing her throat. "You may go."

The guards bowed. Now there were only four in the room. Maia took her place alongside Celestine, taking a seat on the steps leading to the throne. Claudia stepped forward slightly, hand on the hilt of her sword.

The stranger kept very still. Hands at his side. The atmosphere was tense. Celestine recovered first.

"I hear that you have been slaying orcs and bandits left and right throughout the land." She spoke clearly trying to show no hostile intent. There was no reply, at least not for a while.

"So I have." His voice was quiet, Celestine had to strain to hear it. "Is it a crime to hunt down monsters?"

"You will show respect, cur!" Claudia snapped. "You stand before Celestine Lucross-"

"Claudia. I apologize for my subordinate's ire, she is very protective of me." Celestine spoke up before an argument could erupt. She looked down at the stranger in their midst. "As for your question? No. You have done a service to my people and for that I am grateful."

The stranger said nothing, only shrugging his shoulders. It was a humble gesture, as if killing a hundred bandits and orcs were a simple thing.

Celestine smiled. "What brought you here stranger?" She asked him gently.

"Nothing." The stranger replied quietly. "Just travelling the world. Selling my blade to those who pay for it."

"Another mercenary eh?" Maia asked.

"Not by choice." Was the cold answer which made her frown.

"No need to be so gruff about it." Maia said scowling further as the stranger refused to even acknowledge her.

"I do not have a very good opinion of mercenaries. Apologies in advance." The stranger replied. His tone of voice made it clear he was not going to breach the subject or tolerate questions. He steadied himself before looking up at Celestine on her throne.

"What do you want from me?" He asked quietly. "If I am not here to be judged for a crime, then this is something else."

Celestine held out her hand before Claudia started shouting. "I apologize. Yes, I brought you here for a reason." She told the stranger. "But first, I must ask that you tell us your name."

"I go by Hunter." The stranger answered.

"You don't have a name?" Maia piped up.

"My name is not important to me." Hunter answered once more before turning his attention to Celestine. "What is your request, your grace?"

The Goddess Reborn blinked as Hunter looked at her expectantly.

"Very well, I will be sending the Black Dogs to attack the Dark Fortress." Celestine explained. "You shall go with them. Your task, should you choose to accept it, is to bring Olga Discordia to me."

/

Hunter lowered his head slightly as he digested that information. The Black Dogs were a famous mercenary group, led by the legendary Vault himself. A charismatic man and a powerful swordsman, Hunter had heard tales of their exploits. He had also heard of Olga Discordia, the High Queen of the Dark Elves herself. Her arcane strength was said to rival Celestine's own.

More than half of their legends spoke of the terrible battles between them. Here he was talking to Celestine but Olga Discordia was a different story. He had only heard tales about the Dark Elf queen, nobody knew exactly what she looked like but there were books on the subject.

"...A difficult task." Hunter admitted. "Why me?"

"I am sorry?" Celestine tilted her head in confusion.

"Why ask a stranger, a foreigner from a distant land to capture one of the most notorious sorceresses in Eostia?" Hunter asked.

Celestine looked down in shame. "Truth be told, I...had a premonition about you." She told him. "One where you could either be the savior of my land or its destroyer."

Hunter exhaled as Maia and Claudia turned to regard Celestine with outright shocked looks. But the Goddess Reborn just looked at Hunter with a weary gaze, to her left Claudia had never seen her highness look so tired.

"What I saw frightened me beyond measure." Celestine told the young stranger standing in her throne room. "A brutal killer standing in a field of corpses as far as the eye can see. But you were strong, unbowed and unbroken. My people suffer because of this war, Sir Hunter. I ask-no, I _beg_ of you, Hunter. Help me bring peace to this land and I will be forever in your debt."

There was silence. Hunter stayed very still, he was so quiet that it was maddening to watch him just stand there.

After a long pause, Hunter spoke at last his tone resigned.

"Very well, I accept your request."

/

Celestine felt a burden lift from her shoulders as the atmosphere lightened. Claudia still had a scowl on her face but she looked relieved to see that Celestine had brightened considerably. Maia was actually grinning.

"I thank you, Sir Hunter." Celestine said.

"It will be difficult." Hunter told her. "But I will do my utmost to secure Olga Discordia and bring her to you. No matter the cost."

Celestine nodded. "I only hope that you will return safely and successfully, Hunter. Too many have died in this war and I would not wish to add another to my conscious."

Hunter nodded. "If that is all, I wish to prepare for the task at hand." He said.

"You can stay at this castle if you wish, it is getting late. We will discuss more when Master Vault and his band arrive in a day. I will have servants prepare a room for you."

Hunter didn't speak but he did bow formally before heading out. Celestine leaned back into her throne with a sigh. So many things could have gone wrong but she had secured a way to peace.

She opened her eyes to see Maia and Claudia watching expectantly. She smiled at her two subordinates. "Please, walk with me."

As the three princess knights headed out of the throne room the silence became awkward as each waited for someone to speak.

"Well, Lady Celestine. You certainly have a way of surprising everyone." Maia commented with a grin. "Never thought that you'd have a vision about some stranger who's as murderous as they come."

"Indeed, I must object to his presence here." Claudia spoke officiously. "That man...he's dangerous."

"On that I agree, Lady Celestine." Maia said. "The man's not right in the head."

Celestine bit her bottom lip. "You've been with him on the way here, Maia. What can you tell us?"

Maia's cheerful grin disappeared entirely. She looked at Celestine and Claudia seriously. "You have seen his eyes right? Vault and I have shed our own fair share of blood and we know how to deal with it."

She looked ahead. "I've seen men like Hunter before. They seem listless, even afraid of their own shadows but you shouldn't underestimate him." She said. "He's no soldier, he's a killer with talent. Bandits? Orcs? It won't matter who you put him up against, he'll kill them stone cold dead."

"An assassin?" Claudia asked.

"No. Not even that. He's...broken." Maia told Claudia gravely. "But he didn't stay broken. He's stopped caring."

Claudia looked grim but she understood. Celestine looked horrified and sad that a young man had ended up this way.

"Stopped caring about what?" Celestine asked, almost in a whisper. Maia looked at her seriously.

"Stopped caring about the welfare of the guy on the other side of his blade. He won't relent. He won't apologize. He'll bleed his enemy dry, no matter the cost." The mercenary told Celestine. "Which is why you have to watch him closely. Because who knows what you have unleashed on Eostia, milady."

/

Night.

For many it would be the time for sleep, a time to let the world's burdens slip away for a time until morning came. For the Good Hunter, it brought nothing but memories. Memories that would drive lesser men insane and bring them to utter despair.

He sat down at a small table in his quarters, instructing the servant not to disturb him unless needed. His Saw Cleaver was unfolded, the blade being sharpened. A lone candle was the only source of light within the dark room, the sound of steel being sharpened the only sound. The Good Hunter was preparing for his duty to Celestine Lucross.

Honestly, he was not expecting such a request. Hunter was more than capable of ending lives. He was not very good at preserving them however. The ring of steel stopped as Hunter finished sharpening his cleaver and pointed it at the wall. He then swung it to the side to fold it back into Saw form and set it on the table where it gleamed dully in the moonlight.

He had other weapons but most of them would remain in the Dream for now. Although, he had asked his Messengers to bring one particular weapon to his side. That weapon was the Holy Moonlight Sword.

It was currently wrapped in bandages, leaning against the wall next to the bed.

 _"Ah, you were at my side all along...My true mentor...My guiding Moonlight."_

The sword had once belonged to Ludwig, the First Hunter of the Healing Church. The Accursed one who had turned into the most horrid beast. The Good Hunter had slain him in the Nightmare, giving the once great hunter peace before he died. As it was, the Good Hunter wielded the blade with the same surety Ludwig once did.

It was an arcane weapon, filled with a strange magic the Holy Moonlight Sword channeled the abyssal cosmos. It would glow with an ethereal light. Legends say that it would guide the warrior who wielded it. It had guided Ludwig before his untimely descent to madness. Hunter just hoped that it would guide him to better fortune than Ludwig.

The Good Hunter took up the blade, letting the wrappings fall off the majestic weapon. The greatsword shone an eerie blue, impatiently, as though it hungered for battle once more. He eyed it silently. There would be a battle to come.

He just hoped nothing terrible would happen.

/

 _The next morning..._

The Black Dogs arrived in Ken.

There were more than a few hundred. The uniforms consisted of light leather armor, a green vest with the badge of a black dog emblazoned on the chest, and brown pants and boots. The Hunter was reminded of brigands and bandits before he leaned on the hilt of the Holy Moonlight Sword, already bandaged for the journey.

When Celestine asked about the heritage of the weapon, the Good Hunter merely said that he had bought it in town. Neither she, nor Maia or Claudia believed him and instead kept a curious eye on the blade. The Good Hunter stood at Celestine's left while Maia and Claudia Levantine were on the right. Maia gave Hunter a wink, one that he did not return. Claudia kept her eyes straight as Celestine did the same.

The Black Dogs mercenary group came to a halt before the castle. The leader, a man in hard leather and plate, got off of his horse and bowed his head in respect to Celestine. The Good Hunter watched him warily. He had dark skin, a multitude of scars and the look of a veteran. The hilt of a greatsword poked over his shoulder. When the man faced Celestine, Hunter saw countless ambitions in the man's eyes.

Hunter knew that this man, Vault, would bear watching.

"Lady Celestine." Vault's voice was charismatic and deep. A voice that belonged to a man who was used to giving orders. "And Maia, so good to see you."

Maia winked, although Hunter could see a longing in her eyes that spoke more than just mere affection.

"Master Vault. I hear you were particularly successful in repulsing our enemy from our borders." Celestine said.

"Aye," Vault answered grinning. "We broke that horde up and sent them running back north with their tails between their legs."

"Yes, it was a decisive blow." Celestine said. "From what your messenger has told me, we will not be getting any other opportunities like this."

The Goddess had a serious look on her face. "I am asking you to assault the Black Fortress."

Vault blinked. "Oh."

"Yes. It is high time we ended this war, too much blood has been spilled for it to continue." Celestine said. "For this, I also wish for Olga Discordia to be brought to me alive." She gestured for Hunter to step forward. "This is Hunter."

He nodded to Vault. The mercenary leader grinned. "Heh, I've heard of you stranger." He told Hunter. "Stories say you killed the Defiler, Ozgriz the Mighty and the Arsonist in one night. That's one hell of a list."

"Those orcs had names?" Hunter asked.

Vault laughed. "So this is a new recruit?" He asked Celestine. "I like him already."

"I believe he will be able to help you." Celestine said gracefully. "I would like to make sure you succeed in capturing Olga unharmed so we can end the war peacefully."

"Hit the Black Fortress, nab Olga. Got it." Vault grinned. "All in a day's work for the Black Dogs." The man turned to look at Hunter. "Oy, Hunter. Normally there'd be a formal induction but let me welcome you to our group."

He offered his hand for a shake. Hunter gripped it.

"I thank you for the welcome." Hunter said. "May our endeavors be successful."

"Aye."

It was time to end the war. But one should take heed not to approach things such as these lightly.

For who knows? Wars do not end cleanly after all.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The assault on the Black Fortress

 _"Curse the Fiends, their children too...And their children forever true..."_

The Black Dogs departed from Ken at dawn. Vault wanted and demanded speed from the troops under his command and thus, he and his officers rode at the head of the column. As payment for his services to her people, Celestine had granted Hunter his own steed to ride. He rode in the back, paying no heed to the whispers and stares. He knew the Black Dogs were drawn to the Holy Moonlight Sword.

He expected the questions and deflected them easily. There was no need to frighten mercenaries with tales of the Hunt. There was no need for them to know about his past life either. The journey to the north was long and he mostly kept to himself. If they left him alone, good. If not...then they would learn to do so. He had no need to speak to corpses or befriend them. A lot of these men were going to die or they would get lucky. It did not matter to the Good Hunter.

He had a mission to complete, find Olga Discordia. Bring her to Celestine. Collect payment, and...The Hunter had not thought too far ahead into the future. Maybe he'd find a lonely place to live in peace. Or perhaps, he'd stay within the Dream for an eternity. A fitting reward for one such as he.

It was the sixth day into the journey. The Hunter tied his new horse to a tree as he sat down to rest his eyes just briefly. He could not enter the Dream here, lest they find out what otherworldly powers he possessed and tried to kill him. He leaned back against the bark of the tree as his horse chuffed and went to eat grass.

Odd that it was not afraid of him, but then again it was quite a clever thing. He still had not named the horse, and calling it 'Horsey' was not very clever in his opinion.

"Hey, you. Stranger."

The Good Hunter looked up at the man who had addressed him. Much like all of the Black Dogs, he was only dressed in a green vest and pants. Two large daggers were sheathed at his hips. He was in his mid thirties it looked like.

"Who calls?" Hunter asked.

"Heh, I'm Hicks." The man's grin widened as he took a seat next to the Good Hunter, who was busy sharpening his Saw Cleaver.

"So that's what you killed the Defiler with eh?" Hicks asked trying to act friendly.

"I've killed many with this weapon." Hunter's reply was cold. "What of it?"

Hicks reached out with his hand. Hunter stared at it then locked eyes with Hicks whose smile faltered slightly. "Alright, alright..." Hicks raised his hands. "If you're that stingy."

The Hunter returned his whetstone into his satchel then offered the blade to Hicks. The mercenary took it in both hands-

 _Blood. Screams. Slaughter. Pain._

 _Behold! A Paleblood Sky!_

 _Majestic! A Hunter is a Hunter even in a dream! But alas...not too fast! The Nightmare swirls and churns unending!_

 _Grant us eyes! GRANT US EYES! GRANT US EYES!_

 _A corpse...should be left well alone._

 _A great eye, sitting in the middle of a mass of dark tendrils opened, staring at him with mild amusement._

 _ **"You should probably drop my weapon right now."**_

-Hicks dropped the thing. "The fuck!?"

The Hunter took up the Saw Cleaver with an easy grace as he folded it back into its saw form. "I told you. I've killed many with this weapon, so much so that it seems to have a mind of its own."

He regarded Hicks with a look as he stood up. "Why do you think I keep to myself?"

Hicks narrowed his eyes. "You're a dangerous man, Hunter." He said with a smile although the friendliness in his tone had vanished.

The Good Hunter chuckled, it was a chilling sound that made the hairs on the back of Hicks's neck stand up and a cold sweat drip down his brow.

"You are indeed a wise man if you think that of me, Hicks." Hunter said almost cheerfully. "Pray that others follow your footsteps lest they lose their way."

Hicks stood up warily as the Hunter turned to adjust his horse's saddle. Vault had originally sent him to size the Hunter up, and he technically did. Vault can bitch all he like but Hicks just hoped that he listened. The Hunter was dangerous, real dangerous. Hicks wasn't sure if Vault could pull the man into the inner circle regarding his plans but he hoped Vault could.

Even if the chances were miniscule.

/

"So, Hicks. How's our resident stranger?" Vault asked. "He settled in yet?"

Hicks shook his head. "Vault, you can convince him right?" He asked.

Vault quirked a brow. "What brought this on eh?"

Hicks shook his head. "He's quiet, dangerous like a blade." He told Vault. "The guy's not right in the head. He might screw everything up."

"What makes you say that?" Kin, the Black Dogs' only mage, spoke up as he closed his Grimoire. "Celestine Lucross herself recommended him."

"That's not what I'm talkin' about!" Hicks snarled. "The guy's a loon!"

Vault laughed. "So are we loons then for taking on one of the most dangerous women in the land?" He looked at Hicks. "And don't you worry about the plan, I'm sure the Hunter will appreciate a reward after everything's done and over with." His fierce grin widened and actually managed to alleviate Hicks's concerns. Still, a dark feeling entered the mercenary's gut and would not go away.

"In any case, Hicks." Kin said. "You should try to calm down. You look like hell."

"Whatever Mage," Hicks snarled before stalking from the tent with all haste. "I've got better things to do anyway."

Kin and Vault looked at each other with some apprehension.

/

As the Black Dogs continued their push into the North, the land became far more treacherous. They lost some men to disease, others were lost to monster attacks. But they pressed on, the Black Dogs would not be denied their glory and the Hunter refused to let anything stand in his way to finish his mission. He was here to bring Olga Discordia to Celestine and that was it. He had no interest in staying anyway.

He was no hero, fate was too cruel for that. Hunter turned his head. As they travelled through the North, he had overheard men talking about something. All he got out of it was that women were involved. So the mercenaries were already celebrating and planning what they were going to do after the war. How confident of them, judging from the looks of this barren wasteland.

No life grew here, what remained was twisted by dark energy. They were close to the Black Fortress. The Hunter stood on a hill and looked left and right. Truly, it was a desolate place. He was long since numb to such an experience. Lesser men would have been driven to despair in this place.

For the Hunter, it only brought back memories.

 _It was too late. The giant clubbed him down with its fists and he fell face first into the poisonous muck even as the Crawlers latched onto his back. He was drowning...Drowning...Drowning..._

The Good Hunter opened his eyes as he sensed someone behind him.

"Hello, Hunter." Kin said. The Hunter turned around to regard the young mage, resisting the urge to simply walk away. Kin was the Black Dogs' only mage, and thus it was his magic that allowed him to get this far. The bespectacled man was talented, but arrogant and preening. Hunter could sense the distaste Kin had for him.

That was not his problem.

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"You've been standing there for quite a while." Kin noted. "The air here...It stinks."

The stench here was nothing to the cloying murk of Yahar'gul. He said nothing for a while.

"It does." Hunter agreed. "Though that's not the only thing about this place is it?"

"Ah, you noticed." Kin's smile was predatory. "Yes, the land saps the life of any and all who come here. An insidious defense created by a skilled necromancer."

"Olga Discordia." Hunter spoke the name of their adversary...and his quarry. "Who rivals Celestine Lucross in magical strength."

Kin crossed his arms. "Indeed, it's interesting how she could have done this over such a large area." He commented. "Dangerous, but it is pretty effective at deterring invaders."

"Except for someone like you." Hunter said.

Kin chuckled. "Yes. But the most interesting part of all this, is perhaps you." He eyed the Hunter. "It is curious that you haven't been to the healer's tent once throughout this whole journey. Makes me wonder what else you're capable of."

"I've had dealings with the arcane arts." Hunter said softly.

"Ah, you are a mage?" Kin asked.

"Not really, no. Some of my possessions are magical tools to help me in fights." Hunter's reply was quiet, almost serene. "One in particular heals any ailment."

"A useful tool." Kin looked curious. "I would like to see it if you have the time."

"We shall see."

/

The Black Fortress. The miasma of evil was stronger here, but the Hunter bit down hard on his growing unease as he looked up at the spire of black stone that Olga Discordia called home. Vault's mercenaries were hidden, while the man himself took Kin and the Hunter alongside a handful of men to the back of the fortress. Even now, teams of Black Dogs led by Hicks were silencing the monster sentries positioned around the fort.

"Kin, hurry the fuck up!" Vault whispered harshly. The Hunter shrugged, gripping his Saw Cleaver in one hand. Kin's chants were a low murmur and he was not paying attention at all. The Good Hunter didn't care about how Vault knew that there was a secret entrance. Or how Kin was magically picking the lock. He was impatient to get a move on because even he could see that the longer they remained still, the more likely it was they were going to get spotted by sentries.

Or Olga herself. Nobody wanted to get blasted into oblivion by a magic spell.

An ominous creaking alerted Vault to the doors opening. "Okay, men." Vault leaned his sword on his shoulder. "Come on! Let's get in!"

The group of Black Dogs, plus one Hunter, entered the secret passage way.

"It smells bloody awful in here." One mercenary said.

"Hush up! Walls have ears!"

 _And eyes._ The Hunter thought to himself as they continued moving. The only source of lights were the torches, which was worrying. Who would put torches in a secret entrance? In fact this whole venture had been going far too well for the Hunter's liking. Everything was textbook, no mistakes were happening. Nothing.

The passageway was empty as well...As though the Black Fortress was completely bereft of any life, natural or unnatural, inside.

The Good Hunter exhaled through his nose as the air grew chilly. Now he knew why.

"Heh, blades out boys." Vault said as he gripped his sword in two hands. "We've got company."

The Hunter turned to find a group of orcs waiting. These ones weren't the usual rabble he had put down. These ones were armed, crude clubs and swords. They also wore a mismatch of leather armor and rags.

The Hunter readied his Saw Cleaver. "And so...the Hunt begins again." He said to himself.

Vault and the others gaped as the Hunter charged in silence. The Black Dogs readied their blades as the orcs roared and growled.

The Hunter was among the first to reach the orcs. His first victim died with the sound of bones breaking as the Saw Cleaver punched into its head. The next lost most of its jaw as the Hunter brought his weapon round in a brutal horizontal strike. The Saw Cleaver unfolded and the Hunter began to systematically slaughter his way through the enemy. His pistol barked once in his hand, spilling the brains of an orc armed with a javelin.

The Hunter turned to face another foe but Vault was there. With a shout, he smashed aside the orc with his greatsword. "Hah, we all live once!" Vault snarled. "Come on, you sad apes! Put up a better fight!"

Vault grinned at the Hunter. "My blood's up, let's keep going!"

The Hunter nodded, a lot more calm than Vault. All hunters knew how to separate themselves from the bloodlust. There wasn't much keeping a man from becoming another beast after all. The Hunter turned, smashing his pistol's grip against an orc's face before taking off its head with an offhand swipe.

When the last orc fell more came to take their place. Vault and the Hunter were at the forefront, Kin supporting them from behind with his magic. As they ventured deeper into the hold, other creatures began to materialize from the walls.

Orcs, goblins, even an ogre or two. It did not matter to the Hunter in any case, they died beneath his blade. It was only when the last goblin died that the bigger ones came into play.

A troll was a fearsome creature, stupid certainly, but a fearsome creature with strength to match. It let out a deep bellow as it charged at Vault who sidestepped out of the way, lashing out with his greatsword and cut a deep wound in its belly. The Good Hunter's eyes narrowed as the wound steamed and began to heal. The Hunter folded his cleaver as Vault narrowly avoided getting smashed. Exchanging it for the Holy Moonlight Sword the Hunter got the troll's attention by shooting at it with his flintlock.

Dumbly, the creature moaned in pain as the Quicksilver bullet smashed into its skull, leaving a bloody furrow. The Hunter charged, the Holy Moonlight Sword glowing with dark green energy. He swung his blade at the thing's left leg and severed it in one powerful blow. As the troll stumbled the Hunter thrust forward with the blade, punching into the skull.

The stored energy within the Holy Moonlight Sword was released and the troll's head exploded, scattering viscera everywhere. The Black Dogs finished off the last of the monsters as the Hunter looked down at his sword. He was covered in blood.

Vault laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. The Good Hunter had to resist the urge of breaking said appendage and stabbing the man who was congratulating him.

"You've got quite a sword arm there!" Vault crowed. "We'll conquer anything in our way thanks to you!"

The Hunter said nothing, only looking down further the hallway. "We should move."

/

The attack was going well, until they ran into even more creatures. The Hunter swung his sword down and chopped the downed werewolf's head off. He fended off another with a quick swipe across its face before he drove his sword into its chest. The Hunter kicked it off the blade. This was where he was going to have to make a choice.

"Hunter! We'll finish these guys off!" Vault roared as he blocked a demon's claws with his own blade.

"Hicks is on his way here!" Kin told them both. "Hunter, go take care of Olga! We can handle this! Go, quickly!"

The Hunter tipped his hat briefly before smashing aside another monster and continuing onwards, blade and pistol in hand. No time for regrets. He had quarry to hunt. His only problem was how to bring Olga Discordia in without a fight. He kept going down the corridors, bashing doors open only to find them empty.

Something wasn't right here. There were a lot of monsters but no sign of any Dark Elves. Surely Olga had soldiers guarding her castle? This was too easy.

The Hunter pressed on regardless, his destination was clear now. He had reached the throne room. His quarry was probably waiting for him. The Hunter clipped the Holy Moonlight Sword to his back and pushed both doors open.

Several Orcs were standing guard at the entrance, but the Hunter slaughtered them all with Cleaver. The last died without a sound as the Hunter tore out its throat and shoved aside the body. He followed the red carpet until he eventually reached the throne...and the woman that had been sitting upon it.

Olga Discordia. The Dark Queen. Ruler of the Dark Elves. The only one who could rival Celestine Lucross.

She was beautiful, that was certain. Long dark hair, warm espresso skin, a voluptuous body covered by an elegant corset and underwear underneath a silken cloak. Olga's piercing gaze was leveled at the Hunter. She held a long black staff topped with a crystal. Long ears twitched as she regarded the Hunter with an aloof look.

"One man?" Olga's voice was seductive, ringing with authority. "I do not know whether to be irritated or amused."

"History is rife with the few who stand against many. The weak going against the strong." The Hunter replied.

"A curious statement from one such as you." replied Olga, an elegant eyebrow raised. "Tell me, human. Before I reduce you to ash, why have you come here with a band of brigands? To plunder the secrets within this fortress? Do you seek me perhaps? As a trophy?"

"I was sent here to find you actually." The Hunter said tonelessly, still holding his bloody saw. "Someone wants to talk to you."

Olga's eyes narrowed. "Talk to me!" She said haughtily. "So they send soldiers loudly stumbling their way through my home, killing my soldiers, and plundering my treasures. It would be amusing, if it weren't so cowardly!"

"That isn't my concern." The Hunter's tone grew frosty. "Celestine Lucross sent me to bring you to her unharmed. She wishes to parlay."

Olga's proud visage turned into a curious one. "Parlay?"

"Yes." The Hunter said quietly. "She is tired of fighting you and wishes to end things amicably."

"So she sends mercenaries to attack my home?" Olga asked. "That doesn't seem like a parlay to me."

"True." The Hunter agreed, surprising Olga. "But, considering that your monsters are not exactly the nicest things around...this was the only way. I do apologize for that." He then turned his hardened gaze on Olga whose jaw nearly dropped.

In all the centuries she had lived, no man had glared at her with such a stern gaze. "However, my mission is to bring you to Celestine. I will use force if I have to."

"You will die trying, human." Olga said her tone cold, the crystal on her staff glowing ominously.

"Either way, this gets settled once and for all." The Hunter readied his Cleaver. As the two faced off the doors to Olga's throne room banged open.

"Well, now! Hunter!" Vault crowed triumphantly. "About to start another fight without me!?"

"I have this under control." Hunter replied keeping one eye on Olga.

"We came here to back you up, Hunter." Vault said and snapped his fingers. Two of his men dragged another dark elf into the room. Lean and supple, her blonde hair lashed into a ponytail on the side of her head, she was dressed in similar fashion to Olga save that her cape was shorter.

"Ngh! Lady Olga, forgive me!" She growled, struggling weakly against her captors.

"Chloe." Olga's voice trembled. Hunter saw that her cool facade had broken slightly before it turned murderous. "Let her go human!"

Vault laughed. "Or what? You get to watch me slit this girl's throat?"

The Hunter exhaled through his nose. "I was in the middle of trying to ask her to surrender Vault."

"Hush up, youngster. This is quicker." Vault dismissed the Hunter.

"So what'll it be Queenie?" Vault said as he hauled the young woman by her hair and pressed a dagger to her throat. "You drop your staff or she dies right here and we take you on anyway."

"You..." Olga growled. Her power surged as she took a step forward.

 **"Stop."**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gaped at the Hunter who had raised his voice. For Vault, it was quite surprising to hear the normally quiet stranger actually speak above monotone.

"The battle has gone on for far too long. Olga Discordia, I ask that you surrender lest more harm come to your loved one." The Hunter spoke, ignoring the way the young woman in Vault's clutches redden slightly. Olga was watching the Hunter warily as he gestured to the staff in her hand with his bloody weapon.

"Give me your weapon and this posturing stops. You will be imprisoned and treated with the utmost respect. You have my word." Hunter said glaring coldly at Vault. "And we will bring you to Celestine Lucross unharmed. I cannot vouch for your safety if you intend to resist."

Olga looked like she wanted to resist but she sighed dejectedly. "I, Olga Discordia, surrender to you stranger. My staff is yours." The Hunter reached out to grab the staff but Vault beat him to it, having handed Chloe over to one of his subordinates. Hicks and Kin looked on, as proud as can be.

"So you were all talk." Vault commented lightly at Olga who glared. The Hunter watched in irritation as Olga and Chloe were chained and shackled before being lead to the dungeon. Vault grinned as he looked at the throne and sat down on it. The arrogant bastard actually thought he was a king.

"You made this far more difficult than it should have been." Hunter told Vault coldly.

"Piss off, you forget I also have a contract. I have the overall command here boy." Vault said cheekily.

"And if she had blown us all into little chunks scattered across her throne room?" Hunter replied. "I was trying to convince her to surrender amicably."

"And she did." Vault said. "Don't be such a worry wart. The Black Fortress belongs to us! It's a victory so stop whining. We'll stay here for a few and then we'll bring the Dark Elf Queen and her little minx to Lady Celestine."

Vault grinned. "So relax, take a look around and enjoy the fruits of victory."

The Hunter's eyes narrowed. This man was either far too overconfident for his own good or he had something else in the works. Either way, this was getting extremely irritating. He stalked from the throne room, annoyed.

Vault leaned forward, watching the Hunter depart. Maybe Hicks was right and he'd need to watch the Hunter closely. It would be a shame to get rid of a strong arm like him. He'd give the boy one more chance to pick his side in the days to come.

/

The Hunter found who he was looking for in the dungeons. Olga and her servant Chloe, if he remembered that correctly, were sitting together in a cage. Chloe outright glared at him while Olga was more reserved. She looked every bit the Queen she was, even if she was in a cage locked up.

The Good Hunter looked around quietly, knowing full well she was being watched by three other men. "I trust that you have not been harmed any further."

"What's it to you, human!?" Chloe snarled.

"Chloe. Enough." Olga said sternly. She regarded the Hunter. "You are a strange man to actually visit your prisoners just to have a conversation."

"My mission is to get you to Lady Celestine, your highness." The Hunter replied shrugging. "Not to belittle or insult you."

Chloe muttered something rude. Olga sighed. "So, what now?"

"Depending on what Vault wishes, you may be stuck here for a while." Hunter said calmly. "Otherwise I might have to seek permission to bring you out of here myself."

"Oh? Straightforward aren't you?" Olga teased.

"I have no patience for foolishness." The Hunter said. He didn't seem to notice Olga's attempts to flirt. "If Vault is not willing to end a war himself, then so be it. He can collect his damned payment himself when he gets back to Ken."

Olga blinked at this stranger's blunt statement. "You...are not a very patient person, are you stranger?" She asked.

"Wasting time is wasting money." The Good Hunter said. He sighed. "In the mean time, I suppose that you are hungry. Do you have any preferences before I head towards the kitchen?"

"We won't eat your filth, human." Chloe growled. "So why don't you-"

"Chloe." Olga chastised her vassal. She then told the Hunter just what to get.

"Mistress, you shouldn't trust him." Chloe told Olga. "He's a human. Worse, he's a mercenary."

"Either way Chloe." Olga said wearily. "He will be our only way out of this unharmed."

"How can you trust him so?" Chloe whispered.

"He gave his word, Chloe. Few men would do that so willingly." Olga spoke seriously. "I could tell he was not lying." She glared at the three men leering at her through the bars.

/

The Hunter made his way to the kitchens, avoiding the revelers as the Black Dogs celebrated their victory over Olga Discordia and the end of the war. As he traveled back to the dungeons he caught the tail end of several conversations.

Again, it involved women. The Princess Knights of Eostia in fact. One mercenary was discussing with his fellows about "what he was going to do with them all if he got the chance." There were other remarks from his colleagues. Ones about Celestine and how "the bitch was going to pay them more than what they owed."

The Good Hunter's eyes narrowed when he hear the names Olga and Chloe. He shook his head. Perhaps he'd be leaving sooner than he should be. His grip on the food tray tightened to the point of it creaking.

How many would he have to kill in order to finish this?

/

Chloe and Olga ignored the taunting. Well, Olga did the whole time. Chloe had snapped and was already threatening to kill someone when the door opened. The three mercenaries surrounding them turned to look at the visage of the Hunter staring at them. He was carrying a tray of food.

"What is going on here?" He asked coldly.

"We-We uh we were just having some fun, Hunter." The lead man said. "These bitches are going to get what they deserve soon."

"Aye, so they are." The Hunter spoke, voice frosty. "Now, could you please leave? Vault would hate to find out that his prize captives are being distressed in anyway..."

The mercenaries nodded their assent and quickly left the dungeon. The Hunter watched them go before kicking the door closed.

"Apologies, Lady Olga." The stranger said to Olga. "It seems that we are rather rude hosts."

"Indeed." Olga deadpanned as the stranger pushed the tray through the horizontal slit in the bars. "Those men are as crude as usual. Typical humans." As she devoured her food the stranger, now known by the name 'Hunter' leaned his greatsword against the wall before he sat down and watched them eat.

Chloe glared right back for a few moments before eating. The Hunter leaned back for a bit, unbuckled the demented cleaver weapon on his back and swung it to the side. The blade extended with a loud metallic thud. He fished out a whetstone and began sharpening it.

There was no noise in the dungeons, save for the ringing of steel being sharpened. Olga watched as the Hunter folded his weapon back into a saw and set it on the table next to him. The Hunter sighed.

"They were talking about you two, the Black Dogs." He told Olga.

"So I noticed." Olga answered. "They say that they are planning something Hunter, and they are uncertain about you."

"Hmm." The Hunter gave a noncommittal grunt. He stood up as though he was making a decision. He picked up his cleaver, strapped it to his back and approached the cell door.

"Lady Olga, get back!" Chloe moved forward to shield her mistress. "You bastard-"

The Hunter was inspecting the cell doors, he then reached into his pocket for a key and unlocked the cell doors. He pushed the cell doors in to allow Chloe and a surprised Olga out.

"Wha...why?" Chloe asked.

"Wasting time is wasting money." The Hunter replied. He looked at the chains. "Hold still."

He cut both the shackles on Chloe's wrists then did the same for Olga when prompted. "I will reward you handsomely for this, Hunter." She told him gratefully.

The Hunter said nothing. Olga frowned at his rudeness when the door opened.

"Oy, Hunter it's time for my shift-" The Black Dog gaped at Chloe and Olga first and then at the Good Hunter but it was too late.

A throwing knife embedded itself in the man's throat and he went down choking on his life's blood. When the man finally expired, the Hunter took what he had on his person, he didn't know the guy and so decided to call him Corpsey. He handed the man's knife to Chloe who took it wrinkling her nose with disgust.

"Well, this is going to be difficult." The Hunter said. "We can't go out that way with Corpsey there." He nudged his head at the door and the corpse lying in front of it.

"Hmm..." Olga smirked. "Follow me you two."

Chloe and Hunter obeyed Olga as she approached a section of the wall. "As the mistress of this fortress, I can shape it to my whim however I please." She explained as she touched a brick. A rune shone in the dim torchlight and the wall glowed once before it disappeared, revealing a passageway. "I have many of these portals hidden around the fort. This is but one of many, leading to my armory."

The Hunter moved first. Olga was next and Chloe was last because she hesitated.

"Chloe. We are escaping with this stranger. Let's move." Olga said. Chloe nodded before glaring distrustfully at the stranger's back.

Eventually they reached the end of the passageway. The Hunter looked around the armory. There were suits of armor all over the place. Chloe disregarded those and went for twin daggers. She also took an ebon bow and a quiver full of arrows. Olga went for her staff, then reached for a satchel.

The Hunter raised a brow as Olga stuffed a longsword inside.

"Is that...magic, Lady Olga?" He asked her.

"Indeed." Olga said, smiling. "I can fit many objects within this satchel of mine and it won't become any heavier."

"Useful." The Hunter commented then kept his mouth shut. He deigned to take nothing.

"Will you not take the armor?" Olga asked.

"No." The Hunter said bluntly. "My attire more than adequate protection and armor will just slow me down. Are both of you done milady?"

"Yes." Olga nodded as Chloe finished strapping another pair of knives to her hips. Her bow was slung over her shoulder. She glared at the Hunter.

"Well?" Chloe asked.

"We should probably be safe if we open this door." Olga said. The Hunter walked over to the door leading to the other section of the armory. He saw the two men standing guard gape in surprise.

"Hunter? How'd you get in there? We couldn't open that door."

The Hunter calmly readied his Saw Cleaver.

"Wha-"

The first man died without a sound as the Hunter blurred into motion. The Saw bit deep into the man's head, crunching through muscle and bone and brain. The second man reached for his sword but it was already too late as the Hunter had already removed his weapon from his victim's corpse. He decapitated the second man, sending the head flying across the room.

He looked at both corpses without remorse as Chloe and Olga emerged. Olga was regarding the Hunter with a curious look.

"You're fast, human." Chloe said.

The Hunter said nothing and kept moving, he opened the door and peeked his head out. Coast was clear.

"The front gate is sure to be guarded." He told Chloe and Olga. "So while they are celebrating, we should slip out through the back entrance."

Olga nodded. "We should move then." She said then smiled. "Thank you, stranger. For freeing us."

The Hunter said nothing, merely kept moving forward with his two charges in tow. He could just leave. He could leave Olga and Chloe to their fates, but he had given his word. He was a broken man, twisted and turned into something unnatural. But, ultimately, even if he had failed to save anyone he had tried to be a good man in a city that had gone mad.

This was his atonement. If he had to die to get these two to safety then so be it. An oath was an oath.

They made their way through the castle, quiet as they could be. Whenever there was a sentry, Chloe or the Hunter would silence them with a blade. There was no time to hide the bodies, but they did scavenge what they could. Specifically gold or any food the guards would have on their person.

It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

/

The passageway was still open. It was clear. The Hunter kept going, sighing. The next step of the journey was getting horses, finding their way back south and getting back to Celestine Lucross. Not complicated, but as simple plans go...

"This...this is good." Olga said. "We can get out of here."

"Into the arms of our enemies." Chloe snarked. "Thanks to you." She shot a look at the Hunter who stopped.

"I don't trust Vault." He told them both. "So that is why I am taking you both with me to Lady Celestine. If you would like to stay then by all means, do so."

Olga looked down at her servant who rolled her eyes. "I don't trust this human, Lady Olga. If he wanted to, he'd have taken you back to Vault by-"

"Well, well! Look what we have here..."

Vault and more than a dozen soldiers had appeared behind them. The Hunter sighed as the mercenaries formed a circle around the three.

"Really, Hunter. I honestly am surprised that you'd go this far." Vault said as he approached, his greatsword in hand. "Take these two bitches out and have them all to yourself."

"You're in my way, Vault." Hunter replied coldly. "I'm bringing these two to Celestine Lucross. That is my mission."

"Celestine Lucross." Vault said. He then spat on the floor. "What can the Goddess offer you, kid!? Eternal servitude as a lapdog!?" He shook his head.

"Tell me Hunter, what was your life like? Are you happy with the way things are now?"

The Hunter's eyes narrowed. "I'm being paid. What else would I need?"

"But you won't rise any further."

"Oh?"

"I'm a mercenary, you're a mercenary. We're all mercenaries." Vault said. "When this war ends, what will we have? Nothing! Nothing, I tell you! And now that we have this Black Fortress and its resources, we can forge our own way."

He pointed at Chloe and Olga. "And we are gonna start with you."

"To do what exactly?" Hunter asked before Olga could say anything.

"Those Princess Knights! They're up in their lofty little castles, enjoying their riches. None of it goes our way and all the bloodshed during this war was because of them, Hunter! Can't you see it?" Vault said.

The Hunter could see the fervor in his eyes. "So what does this have to do with my charges?"

"Think about it! If you want you could have her right now! This, this is the start of a new nation, Hunter! The Sex Empire, where any man could live as a king! Those Princess Knights? They should be doing what a man should be telling them, not the other way around. They'll cook, clean and fuck whenever we tell them to."

All of a sudden, the Hunter started laughing. It was startling because Vault was outraged that some little punk was belittling the cause he was fighting for. Olga was more concerned with the fact that Vault had them outnumbered. Chloe thought the human had gone insane.

"So because of the threat of losing your job, you decided to rape this country into submission." The Hunter said. He scoffed. "Ah...I have never heard such a vile, arrogant speech in my entire life." He chuckled although there was no humor evident in his tone.

"You know Vault, your exploits told of a heroic man." The Hunter said. "Tell me, were you planning this farce the whole time? Or did you get hit in the head during the war?"

"Don't you toy with me Hunter." Vault growled. "I'm going to give you a choice...Give those two up and I'll let you stay on my good side. Don't and you'll wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you."

"I'm going to kill you, Vault."The Hunter spoke suddenly. "I am going to rend the skin from your bones."

Vault sighed. "Take 'em!" He told his mercenaries who whooped and charged in.

The Hunter sighed as all three of them stood back to back.

"Wonderful, human. I suppose you have a plan for this one as well." Chloe growled, holding her daggers.

"Cover your ears." The Hunter said and took a deep breath. Chloe and Olga did so and the Hunter let out an inhuman roar so loud those who were too close ended up on the floor, ear drums shattered and eyes bleeding from the noise. The shockwave had knocked down several of the men, some who were utterly deafened. Chloe and Olga watched in awe as the Hunter raised his cleaver at Vault who was holding his left ear. The mercenary leader was glaring at Hunter who regarded him with a remorseless stare.

"Pursue us at your own peril." The Good Hunter told Vault. "I will come back for you soon."

/

They had managed to get two horses. One of which was the Hunter's own. The clever animal seemed to have taken a liking to him, something he didn't understand but appreciated nonetheless.

They rode through the night silent.

The Hunter looked back to his quarry. Chloe and Olga were on another horse, Chloe being the one responsible for following him. Olga hung onto her servant eyes closed. She briefly looked back at the Black Forest. He honestly could not imagine what she was thinking about. Losing one's home...The Hunter shook his head and spurred his horse onward.

Time can numb wounds, but they necessarily won't ever go away. The Hunter knew that as well as anyone did. Olga and Chloe were different people though. They have suffered enough.

/

They stopped at a creek, both to take a break and to ponder their next moves. The Hunter was busy filling water skins and as he did so, he saw Chloe striking up a fire. At least, she was trying to until Olga stopped her, pointed her finger at the pile of wood and lit it up. The Hunter sighed then approached the campfire.

"We're not going to be safe here." Chloe remarked as the Hunter set down the water skins. "And that man if he finds us..."

"He won't." The Hunter said. "Not in this wilderness."

"You've done well so far, Stranger." Olga said. "Now...I must ask. Who are you?"

"I go by...Hunter. My real name is not important thus far." The Hunter replied. He smiled grimly underneath his cloth mask. "If anything, I wish these were better circumstances to meet and greet."

Olga narrowed her eyes. "That human..." She growled. "I won't forgive him for making a fool out of me. I should have destroyed him the moment he set foot within my home."

Chloe leveled a glare at the Hunter. "And you helped him take it."

"Because we were at war." The Hunter's reply was equally scathing as Chloe's look. "The war is over and it seems that Vault is starting a new one. My mission as you know is to get you out of here and back south. That is what Celestine Lucross has asked me to do and so I will." He exhaled through his nose.

"Hunter." Olga said. "This...plan of Vault's, does he mean to take over the country? And turn it into a Sex Empire?"

The Good Hunter shrugged. "You heard it from the man's mouth, milady." He said. "If he means to start another war, he can. With the...resources within the Black Fortress he has quite the advantage."

"But surely-surely the Goddess Reborn can do something, right?" Chloe asked, bitterly speaking the name of their most hated enemy.

"True. Celestine Lucross was my greatest foe. We only stopped taking the field personally because it was destroying the lands." Olga spoke. She looked at the Hunter. "What are you going to do, Sir Hunter?"

"Just...Hunter, lady Olga." The Hunter looked uncomfortable. "I am no knight."

"You should be." Olga said. "I owe you for not only saving our lives but also for protecting us."

The Hunter kept looking at the flames. His eyes were blank. "I still have not completed the mission yet, milady."

He cleared his throat. "I shall take first watch. We leave at dawn."

/

Chloe could not sleep. The young half human, half dark elf was curled up in her blanket sure but she was keeping an eye on their...savior. He was still, very still. His eyes were closed but it was clear he wasn't sleeping, not yet.

She had seen what he had done to those mercenaries. What kind of power did this man possess to knock down thirty men and kill them with only a roar? Had she and Lady Olga not covered their ears, they probably would have joined the dead.

Chloe kept a hand on her knife. Yes, she could kill this human right now and she and Lady Olga would be able to escape. She had thought about just killing the human and leaving with her lady but now...after seeing what he did in the Black Fortress with his voice alone. Who knows what he was capable of?

"You should be resting." Hunter told her.

Chloe blinked and let go of her knife. "I was."

"You were staring at me for quite a while. Sleep. I will wake you when dawn comes."

Chloe obeyed but she realized that he had known he was staring, even with his eyes closed. There was something...off about this man. He needed to be watched. He felt...inhuman.

Whatever he was, Chloe was not sure who she was more wary of. Vault, the leader of the Black Dogs...Or the strange man known as 'Hunter.'

...

 **Right, so the stage has been set. The Good Hunter has now put a wrench in Vault's plans and is now headed back to Celestine to give her the bad news.**


	3. Chapter 3

3

First Hunter

 _"The red moon hangs low, and the beasts rule the streets. Are we left no other choice, other than to burn it all to cinders?"_

They had managed to make it out of the northern badlands and were headed straight towards Ken, the capitol of Eostia and the seat of Celestine Lucross herself. The problem was going to be food, water and the fact that Olga seemed to be sick from something. The Hunter didn't know. He was better at taking lives than preserving them after all.

He looked back at his companions. Chloe had Olga up front and the Dark Elf Queen's head was lolling on her subordinate's shoulder. She had a cloak over her body, but the Hunter could tell she was not doing good. Delirious, Olga was barely coherent and barely eating or drinking. Swearing to himself, the Hunter looked around. The Badlands were aptly named. Nothing lingered or survived here unless it was steeped in dark magic.

More than once, the Good Hunter had to fend off the wildlife here. None of which was edible, or downright poisonous. He had already been yelled at by Chloe for being an ignorant savage. The Hunter's temper was already frayed by the situation and the fact that his ward was suffering an illness he had no idea to treat.

The only thing he could try to give her was a sedative to help her sleep, he was not going to risk giving her a vial of blood. He was foolish to even consider it, a beast plague here would be more devastating than Vault's dreams of conquest and enslavement. The Good Hunter sighed and called for a stop.

"Lady Olga..." Chloe whispered as Olga let out a groan. She took the damp cloth on her queen's head and flipped it over. She was still feverish and shivering. The Good Hunter was already getting a fire going. He paused only to take a look of their surroundings. He was overly cautious but considering their situation she could at least appreciate that he wasn't being an idiot human with no idea what to do.

When the fire was done, the Hunter approached and took a drink out of his water skin. "Fire's done." He told Chloe tonelessly.

Chloe barely paid any attention, consumed with worry for her mistress. The Hunter, to her surprise and displeasure, knelt down opposite of her. "Lady Olga?"

Olga's eyes opened. She looked around confused. "Have we...We stopped?" Her voice was weak, raspy.

"Lady Olga, I need you to drink some water alright?" The Hunter said. He looked at Chloe who obliged, gently helping Olga drink from the water skin. The Dark Elf Queen nodded her head in thanks.

"To think that I. the Dark Queen, would be laid low by a fever." Olga huffed. "How weak of me."

The Hunter said nothing even as Chloe giggled softly before her face fell. She glared at the Hunter as though it was his fault that Olga was sick. What else was he supposed to do? Yell at the gods to make them feel better? Like that ever worked. The Hunter never did get the point of churches. He had seen more than enough in Yharnam.

He ignored Chloe's angry stare and stood up to make sure the horses were tied down. The Hunter was not in the mood for her childishness, even if he did understand her impatience.

"We leave at dawn, like yesterday. I will take first watch." He told them both.

"Surely...Sir Hunter." Olga said weakly trying to sit up despite Chloe's protests. "You should be sleeping as well."

"I will sleep when I am dead or when I complete my mission." Was the Hunter's cold reply. "Rest Lady Olga."

Chloe scowled but Olga remained staring at the Hunter as he sat down in front of the fire. The Dark Elf Queen had heard a hint of pain in his voice. She had barely met the man but she knew one thing about him; he was tired beyond all reason. Tired and sad. Something that she could relate to. Her, a Dark Elf Queen of noble blood and some mysterious stranger with a talent for bloodshed. Had this situation been different, she would have laughed at the thought.

The rest of the night was spent resting. Tomorrow was going to be another hard journey through the Badlands. When they made it to Ken...things were going to change drastically. The Hunter exhaled. From one battle to the next. This was his life now.

There was no point to complaining. The Hunter kept an eye out before turning his thoughts to the Dream...

/

 _The Hunter's Dream..._

"Forgive me, my friend." The Hunter said as he appeared in the Dream before the Doll once again. "I was...delayed."

"Are you hurt Good Hunter?" The Doll asked concerned.

"No...but I've been caught up in some very twisted circumstances I'm afraid." The Hunter answered as they walked around the gardens of the workshop. "I'm caught up in another war."

The Doll said nothing. She knew her dearest Hunter was strong, that he could see this through. What worried her was how tired he sounded. She had always found it unfair that he had so many burdens on his shoulders.

An ocean of them weighing his tired limbs down.

"Good Hunter." The Doll smiled at him. "I am a Doll, here to take care of you and soothe your sickly spirit." She gripped his hands in her own, a touching gesture. "So long as you live, I will take care of you."

The Hunter looked down. "I am unworthy of your affections." He whispered. "But thank you nonetheless."

He sighed. "I'm taking my charges back to Ken, to tell the ruler of the land that the war has ended and that she has another one about to begin." The Hunter closed his eyes. "I fear I may be asked to fight soon."

"Will you fight for the people of Eostia?" The Doll asked.

"I will. Because no one deserves the fate a madman has in store for them." The Hunter said. "Forgive me, it seems that I must bring my full strength against their enemies." His eyes narrowed.

"Then, you shall take up Gehrman's mantle." The Doll stated. "As First Hunter."

The title of 'First Hunter' was held by Gehrman, who had taught the Good Hunter all that he knew. When the night was ending, and dawn had come the Good Hunter had slain his mentor to free him from the long night. Now, a plague arose once more. A plague of madmen who controlled demons and wished to subjugate a kingdom and do whatever they pleased to its people. Knowing is luck, he would be the one Celestine would ask to help.

Would he have to unleash his full strength to save her people?

"When the time is right." The Hunter replied. He had answered his own question when he pondered on what he would do.

/

Chloe's aim was true.

The feral werewolf died gurgling with an arrow in its throat. The Dark Elf turned to see the Hunter cut down another monster with a single swing of his sword. The blade seemed to glow slightly as though it fed off the agony of those who were tainted. As the Hunter held his sword in a two handed grip, the werewolf pack fled the scene leaving their brothers to their fates.

The Hunter exhaled under his cloth mask as he went to check on Olga who was at the top of the hill with the horses. Chloe and the Hunter had happened to run into the pack by accident and battle was joined.

The Hunter had accounted for most of the kills. Chloe observed that not only was the human fast he was also insanely strong. She had watched him bisect a werewolf in a single blow. In the same amount of time he had also beheaded the alpha werewolf with frightening efficiency. He did not fight like a knight, his swordsmanship was measured and aggressive. It was like a beast killing another beast.

Chloe watched as the Hunter leaned his sword on his shoulder. "That was unexpected." He told Chloe. "Were they working for Vault?"

She shook her head. "I do not think it would be possible to tame werewolves this fast. " She said. "Lady Olga was a master of binding monsters to her cause."

"A particularly talented mage could do it." Olga added, sounding exhausted. She looked better now, a little bit of color had returned. "Were there any mages amongst those dogs, Sir Hunter?"

"Kin." The Hunter said quietly.

Olga frowned. "No others?"

"Nothing is certain." The Hunter cleaned his blade off and strapped it to his back. "We should keep moving, we're wasting daylight." _It stinks here..._

Chloe nodded hesitantly. While she still distrusted the human, their interactions were more professional. It was something the Hunter clearly appreciated even if he didn't show it. Both Dark Elves hardly knew anything about their protector, and Olga thought it best not to ask any further questions. Although her burning curiosity remained, she had to be patient. She had to survive, for Chloe. For everyone else she had left behind in the north.

/

"You should watch your back, stranger." The old merchant told him as they crossed paths. "Orcs just razed another village to the ground."

Silently swearing to himself, the Hunter asked. "Where?"

"The village of Oppenheimer used to be down east yonder." The old merchant pointed eastward.

"What of the lands surrounding Ken?" The Good Hunter asked, trying to be as patient as possible. If there were orcs in his way then things were more complicated than he thought.

"The knights are mustering for battle. There has been a surge of orc attacks all over so they're stretched thin."

 _Wonderful._ The Hunter thought to himself. He bade the merchant good-bye and headed back to his companions. Hooded and cloaked, Olga and Chloe were eating lunch next to the horses.

"Well?" Chloe asked as the Hunter set down a satchel of supplies.

"Orcs have taken a village east of here, so we're going to have to make a little detour." The Hunter said and sighed. "Celestine has mobilized her knights to fend off orc raids."

"Vault has started his move then." Olga whispered.

"Yes, with your orcs." The Hunter said. Chloe glared at him warily. Olga's expression was resigned.

"Yes...my soldiers." Her tone was recalcitrant. "That I allowed free reign. It was either the south or my people. That was the choice I had. They either enslaved the humans or my people."

He had a lot of things to say about that, but he wasn't going to judge her. That wasn't his problem. There were other people who were more deserving of that task.

"Let's get going then." The Hunter said after a long pause.

/

The journey to Ken was a silent one. Apart from a few attacks from orcs, they were mostly unbothered by anyone heading out. Townsfolk were leaving their villages and heading towards the capitol.

The Hunter sighed as they finally reached the Fortress of Ken after a whole day of travelling.

"My, My Celestine..." Olga commented. "You've outdone yourself. I can see so many wards it would be a surprise if those dogs actually managed to breach this fortress."

"You can see that from here?" The Hunter asked.

"Aye, Sir Hunter. Every sorcerer or sorceress leaves their mark in the spells they weave." Olga said smiling underneath her hood. "You will also sense them differently. I, for example, can see the structure of magic. From what I remember of her, Celestine can 'hear' the tone of magic."

The Hunter said nothing and shrugged. Huh. The things you can learn on the road. He was still musing on what Olga had said when the guards noticed.

"You there, stranger! Halt!" The guards stepped in front of the Hunter's horse. "What business do you have bringing Dark Elves in here?"

The Hunter, irritated, got off his horse. "Celestine Lucross has asked me to report to her directly, sirs. I have two individuals with me who are witnesses that she needs to listen to."

The younger one scoffed, keeping a hand on his spear. "And by what right do you have to see her highness, foreigner?" He asked mockingly. A mistake as the Hunter grabbed him by the gorget of his armor and pulled him in close.

"She was the one who spoke to me, boy." The Hunter spoke tonelessly, but there was steel in his voice. "But go ahead, draw that sword. You and your friend will be dead before it even leaves the scabbard. Now, I'm going to say this only once: **Get out of my way.** " His frosty tone forced the guards to reconsider blocking him from entering the capitol.

"Let them in." The elder guard squeaked out in fear. "Let him pass, let him pass!"

Satisfied the Hunter got back on his horse and led Olga and Chloe through the gates, making sure to steer the horse to bump the younger guard out of his way. The poor fool tumbled onto his backside.

"Smooth." Olga snickered.

The Hunter grumbled.

/

 _Fortress Ken, Council Hall_

"S-Sir! There is a meeting going on, you can't just-"

Celestine Lucross looked up in curiosity as Claudia Levantine stood up frowning as the doors opened revealing the young Hunter who was tasked with bringing in Olga Discordia. Said Dark Elf was standing next to the Hunter alongside another Dark Elf with blonde hair. Her butler, Jamal, was sputtering indignantly at this stranger's brusque manner but considering that the man was extremely intimidating had chosen not to try and physically bar him from entering the council hall.

The Hunter turned his attention to Celestine. "Lady Celestine, my mission is successful. I present to you Olga Discordia and her vassal, Chloe." He said emotionlessly. "I am afraid I also have news of dire importance to share with you..." He looked to see that the Princess Knights had been gathered in Celestine's council hall. "And the other Princess Knights as well."

"Sir, you cannot just barge in here like that. There is proper procedure-" Jamal started to say but Celestine raised her hand.

"It's alright, Jamal." She said gently to her butler. "You may go for now." Jamal looked ready to protest but schooled himself. With a meaningful glance at the Good Hunter who didn't even bother to respond, the butler excused himself and left.

Celestine then turned to the Hunter and smiled graciously. "Sir Hunter, it is good to see that you have returned successfully."

The Hunter nodded. Celestine then regarded Olga Discordia. A silent moment passed between the two century old elves. There was a spark of memory in the air. "Please, all of you take a seat. I am sure we all have much to discuss."

The Hunter remained standing in the room as Olga and Chloe took their own chairs next to Claudia Levantine and a blonde girl who regarded the Hunter with a wary glance. Her attire was a mixture of armor and blue cloth, highly revealing. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of purplish blue. She had an uptight air about her and had a very serious look.

This was Alicia Arcturus, daughter of King Eos and the celebrated Knight of Iris.

Next to Alicia was a pink haired girl younger than her. She slightly resembled Alicia save that she was softer looking and had a milder temperament. Like Alicia her pink dress was revealing and she wore a golden tiara over her voluminous pink hair. She was trying to calm down the more passionate Alicia.

She was Prim Fiorire, Alicia's younger cousin.

The Hunter turned his eyes on Maia, the Queen of the Mercenaries. The redhead regarded him with a look before her expression turned sullen at the sight of Olga Discordia. She seemed frustrated with something.

Sensing eyes on his frame, the Hunter then looked to the left side of the table. Kaguya was the head Shrine Maiden and came from lands far to the east. Wearing pink robes of silk, she had short black hair that framed a heart shaped face. Strong and sensible brown eyes examined the Hunter curiously.

The last member caused the Hunter to sigh inwardly because she looked the most childlike amongst the women here. She wore a two piece armor made of animal hide, all underneath a green cloak. A hat was placed haphazardly on the top of her curly ginger hair. Bright curious eyes looked around at the table, lingering on the Hunter with interest.

Her name was Luu-Luu, a talented genius Halfling who was a master weapon smith.

"My comrades." Celestine said as she leaned forward seriously. "This is Sir Hunter, a mercenary I personally hired to bring Olga Discordia to me. As you can see, she is here and that mission is successful. However, he has something important to share... Sir Hunter?"

The Hunter stepped forward.

"A few days ago, I was tasked with bringing Olga Discordia back to Ken in order to force an end to the war. To that end, I accompanied the Black Dogs up north to launch a raid on the Black Fortress and capture Olga. That endeavor was successful."

His tone was clipped and to the point. "However, upon imprisoning Olga in her own dungeon Vault had refused to transfer custody to me, saying that they had to inspect the fortress and enjoy the fruits of their labor. Once there, I decided to take matters into my own hands and thus I freed Olga and her vassal, Chloe. We were about to leave when we were stopped by Vault himself..."

He regarded Celestine and told her and everyone else in this room about Vault's plan to rape the country into a Sex Empire led by his mercenary troop. He didn't get the chance to go into further detail however as Maia slammed her fist into the table and stood up.

"That is wrong." She said. "I refuse to believe that Vault would turn his back on everything he fought for and speak such nonsense about...about..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"But he did." The Hunter replied pedantically. "I heard it from his own mouth that he wanted to start with Lady Olga and Chloe."

"I do not give a damn about them." Maia snarled and pointed at the Hunter. "You're talking about a war hero, you bastard. Watch your tone."

The Good Hunter's reply was a look so withering it could have killed someone. Maia actually flinched from the Hunter's stern gaze. "Regardless, that is what he told me and there was the fact that he made an attempt on my life so...here we are." He replied coldly.

"It is true." Olga said, gracefully despite the glares in the room. "That dog intended to give me and my vassal to his men as entertainment. Thanks to Sir Hunter, we avoided that fate."

"How do we even know he is telling the truth?" Alicia leveled a hostile look at the Hunter and the Dark Elves. "What if this is a trick to lower our guard? This stranger's a mercenary and a foreigner too. And he's in league with the Dark Elves."

Olga and Chloe glared at the blonde princess while the Hunter stoically withered Alicia's accusations.

"Be that as it may." Kaguya spoke up. "Sir Hunter is here, but Master Vault is in the north. Surely, that would help give some credence to his claims Alicia."

Alicia still looked unconvinced.

"Can you tell us why he has done this Sir Hunter?" Claudia asked from her seat.

"He blames you all for the bloodshed during the war." The Hunter answered. "And since he would be out of the job he wanted to secure a better payment...through enslaving everyone in this room and every other women in this land."

His uncaring delivery earned him a hefty glare from Alicia and Maia. But, Olga and Chloe knew he was serious.

"As such...he intends to use the resources secured in the Black Fortress to fulfill his goals." The Hunter continued, arms crossed. "He also wishes to kill me for bringing Lady Olga here. And killing some of his men."

Luu-Luu chuckled. "You seem pretty used to something like that."

The Hunter shrugged. What else was he supposed to say? The halfling was correct.

Celestine sighed. "Regardless of his reasoning, Vault has started a new war just as one has already ended." She announced. "I propose that we prepare for battle and muster forces to stand against Vault and the Black Dogs."

"So we hire more mercenaries, Lady Celestine?" Alicia asked. "We ought to just send our knights out to deal with him."

"I'm up for that! I can lend out my Halfling troops for an interesting fight!" Luu-Luu crowed.

"I suppose you have a plan for evading detection then?" The Hunter asked Alicia.

"Excuse me?" Alicia glowered at the Hunter.

"If you muster your armies and head up there, most of you will not be returning." The Hunter said. "Olga nearly died getting here because we had to cross the badlands."

At Chloe's side, Olga coughed looking contrite.

"Furthermore, Vault has had time to consolidate his holding. Even a child could see that attacking a prepared position is an extremely bad idea."

The Good Hunter sighed. "And that is not even counting the number of Black Dogs in the south. I hear that it _is_ the largest mercenary organization in the land. Am I correct, Lady Celestine?"

"Indeed." Celestine said. "I am sorry, Alicia, but I will have to agree with Sir Hunter on this. Attacking the Black Fortress is simply unfeasible right now. We have much to prepare in the coming days, my knights."

"Now, the next issue to solve." At this Celestine frowned as she gazed at Olga who remained very poised throughout the whole meeting. She had kept silent the whole time.

"What must be done with Olga Discordia."

"Imprisonment, then hanging." Claudia Levantine suggested immediately.

"Why just that?" Alicia scowled. "I say we burn her at the stake."

Maia said nothing and neither did Prim, who had no heart to suggest such a harsh punishment on anybody.

"There are quite a few rituals to summon guardian spirits in my homeland." Kaguya suggested. "Perhaps, I could use her as a sacrifice."

"Sky burial." Luu-Luu piped up.

The Hunter quirked a brow. But, he did something no one expected. He walked away from Celestine's side and walked over to Olga and Chloe. Once there he stood at attention behind Olga who smirked at what he was doing.

"Sir Hunter, what are you doing?" Celestine asked curiously. Claudia watched with a frown.

"Defending my wards as they are under my responsibility. I _did_ give Lady Olga my word that no harm shall come to her after all."

That statement caused a ripple to go through the meeting room. Almost all the Princess Knights had leveled a heated, enraged look at the Hunter. Celestine was surprised but there was a hint of a smile on her face. Luu-Luu's reaction was comical, her eyes were wide as she gaped ludicrously at the Hunter.

Olga smirked as the Hunter again willingly defended both her and Chloe.

"Some of you seem to believe that Vault is a minor threat easily crushed by the sight of a thousand spears." The Hunter said. "The man is clever, he's been fighting your war for you for quite a while. He's a hardened veteran compared to some of you. Lady Maia herself has fought alongside him in the past."

Maia flinched slightly as some people glanced at her.

"Furthermore, it won't be as simple as attacking the North. We also have to look to the south. As I have learned in my travels here, Vault is considered a hero." He clasped his hands behind his back. "We must also consider that he has convinced others to follow his banner and thus we must be cautious as well."

Celestine could agree with that. She had definitely gotten her money's worth hiring Sir Hunter.

"But what does that have to do with Olga Discordia?" Kaguya asked. "Surely you know that she is responsible for reprehensible crimes."

"She can start earning forgiveness for those crimes by helping us defeat our enemy." The Hunter answered the Shrine Priestess.

"Are you joking!?" Alicia stood up before Kaguya could ask another question, even as Prim tried to pull her back into her seat to calm her down. "She is a monster! She's responsible for ruining countless lives! You must be an idiot if you're willing to defend her! Either that, or she already has you under her thrall. I wouldn't be surprised if you were!"

The room was silent. As Celestine was about to speak up to reprimand Alicia, the room seemed to darken as the Hunter stood very still at Olga and Chloe's side, both looking extremely uncomfortable sitting there next to him, their eyes glanced at his left hand that slowly clenched into a fist. His empty but stern gaze settled on Alicia who had quickly clamped her mouth shut as a pair of dark eyes settled on her own. Celestine swallowed the lump in her throat as everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats, she heard Luu-Luu give a terrified whimper as she sank into her chair trying to look even smaller than she already was. At the corner of her eye, she saw that Claudia had gone utterly pale.

"Fucking hell..." Maia gulped, her eyes watching the Hunter as if he was going to lunge across the table.

A sense of being trapped permeated the room, as though the Princess Knights were trapped with a deadly predator in their midst that was more than capable of killing everyone in this room.

Celestine thought she could hear the roar of the ocean in the room, an angry sound that barely registered in her senses.

For Olga she could see a storm brewing around the Hunter, if this was him annoyed then she shuddered to think what he would look like completely enraged.

Kaguya felt a chill go down her spine, the shrine priestess rubbed her arms to ward off the chill. Such malevolent _ki_ Sir Hunter had, but somehow she had the feeling that he was holding back a lot.

"I pray that you are wise enough not to try my already dwindling patience with you, Lady Alicia. Sit. Down." The Hunter told Alicia quietly, so quietly that they had to strain to hear his voice. But there was no mistaking the menace in his tone. Alicia sat down hastily as Prim whimpered fearfully avoiding making eye contact with the Hunter who stared Alicia down until she too looked at the table. Her ears had turned red, whether from embarrassment or rage he neither knew or cared. He was not going to stand there and allow her to accuse him of being under the thrall of anyone.

The atmosphere seemed to lighten slightly as the Hunter put his hands on the table and spoke. "We stand to lose even more if Vault is allowed to move freely. Lady Olga and Chloe have information on the North, the Black Fortress and the Badlands. Information that will be lost if you decide to kill them." His voice was more calm now which helped everyone breathe.

Celestine cleared her throat. "Very well, Olga." She turned to her rival. "Is there anything you would like to say?"

"I suppose I do not have a choice do I?" Olga said after a while. "But either way I appreciate having the opportunity to put that Vault and his dogs in their place." She smiled deviously. "I will be glad to help."

Celestine beamed at that. "Then, I believe that there is one last matter to settle." She stood up and faced the Hunter who looked back stoically, eyes never leaving Celestine's.

"Sir Hunter, for your unwavering dedication and the success of your mission I wish to reward you." She said. "If you could please, kneel."

The Hunter obeyed. Celestine frowned for a moment then asked a question.

"If you could also remove your hat and bandana please, Sir Hunter?"

He hesitated only once but obeyed at once as he first removed his tattered tricorne, revealing unkempt black hair that was flecked with grey. He lowered his cloth mask revealing a somber faced young man with dark eyes. He would have been quite handsome had his face held more expression.

"Um..." Celestine cleared her throat as she was clearly disturbed by the emotionless mask that the Hunter possessed. "Can I ask you for your name, Sir Hunter? I would like to do this properly."

"Kyril." The Hunter replied. "My name is Kyril Sutherland."

Celestine smiled. "Kyril Sutherland, my country is once more imperiled by a man who wishes to enslave its good people. You have done a great service for me by aiding them before, I ask if you are willing and able to do so once more."

"I am." Kyril said quietly. "My blade is yours."

Celestine nodded. "Then, by the power vested in me as the ruler of this country, I Celestine Lucross bestow upon you the title of Knight, Sir Kyril Sutherland."

Kyril nodded. "I thank you for your generosity, Lady Celestine." The newly knighted Hunter stood up.

"What would you have this knight do?"

/

The Good Hunter sighed and thought about what had happened today. He had sent a Messenger back to the Doll to alert her of the current changes. She would be happy to know that he had apparently been knighted.

Kyril looked at the steaming cup of tea next to him then leaned back in his chair and sighed. Having a room at Celestine's estate was nice but he would really just prefer having his own place. The Princess Knights were going to meet again tomorrow to formalize an alliance, but that wasn't the worst part.

Some idiot noble had decided to throw a party to, in his words, 'welcome Her Highness's new knight'. Oddly, enough Maia had also been invited to the little gathering. Kyril took a sip of tea then set the cup back on the table half empty, his eyes locked onto the door as he sensed someone come in. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Kyril spoke up. He idly unbuckled his pistol's holster.

"Your pardon, Sir Kyril. Celestine Lucross asks for your presence in her quarters." The maid poked her head in, not keeping eye contact.

"Very well." Kyril answered. "I shall be there in a moment."

/

The halls were silent. That was good, that meant less stares. It was honestly very annoying but the Hunter weathered it as he usually did. He easily kept pace with the maid leading him towards Celestine's quarters. His boots hardly made a sound compared to the click-clack of the maid's heels.

When they arrived at Celestine's door they found the High Elf outside, looking over the fortress on her balcony.

The maid bowed and ushered Kyril inside. "Lady Celestine, I have brought Sir Kyril."

"Yes, thank you." Celestine dismissed the maid. The Hunter walked inside then quirked a brow as Olga Discordia was there as well. The Dark Elf gave a little polite wave but Kyril noted the way her eyes were locked onto his.

For some reason, it made him feel very uncomfortable.

Celestine walked back inside, removing her shawl from her shoulders. She raised her hand to stop Kyril from bowing.

"Please Sir Kyril, can we keep this private? You do not have to stand on ceremony with me."

"...As you wish." Kyril clasped his hands behind his back and didn't relax for a second.

"You're very tense." Olga observed as she took up a wine glass at her side. She took a sip. She was wearing dark silken robes and nothing else. Again, Kyril was extremely uncomfortable because both women were intensely beautiful and both were royalty. This was clearly not his element. He was not a conversationalist.

"So I am." Kyril muttered.

"Why? Having a small chat with two extremely beautiful women makes you nervous?" Olga teased.

The Good Hunter blinked, not even looking at Olga for a few moments. "What do you require, lady Celestine?" He talked straight through Olga's attempt to flirt, which made her pout.

/

Celestine's smile lost a little bit of luster. She realized that Sir Kyril was a very intense individual. She reached out but paused as the Hunter flinched away from her hand.

That was a warning sign and she retracted her hand immediately. Olga noticed as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Forgive me...I just wished to talk to you." Celestine murmured.

"About what, milady?" Kyril asked.

"Well...you, of course." Celestine answered.

Sir Kyril remained standing, his face an emotionless mask as he considered her words. "What do you wish to know?"

"Why do you call yourself a Hunter?" Olga piped up before Celestine could get a word in.

"Because that is what I am." Kyril answered quietly. "The quarry I hunt are those who lost themselves to bloodlust. Beasts and madmen. I am not proud of it, it is a burden few would willingly take up."

"Is it that dangerous?" Olga asked.

"Yes. Countless die, as my mentor had taught me and so this burden is mine to bear alone." Kyril answered. "Any other questions, Lady Celestine?"

Olga and Celestine looked at each other. If the Hunter was this dangerous, it made them all the more curious about his mentor.

"Where is your mentor now, if you don't mind me asking?" Celestine asked. "We could use their help in the war if you were willing to find them..."

"He's dead." Kyril said tonelessly. But his eyes hardened, there was some pain there. And regret. It was so palpable, Olga could practically smell it.

"Oh," Celestine covered her mouth looking guilty. "I am...so sorry, Sir Kyril. I didn't want to pry."

Kyril sighed. "Anything else?" He asked wearily.

Olga and Celestine glanced at each other. Celestine bit her lip as she had wanted to ask more questions but the way Olga was looking at her, it was best not to.

"No, Sir Cyril." Celestine said. "But thank you for coming by to chat."

Cyril merely bowed and walked out.

Celestine sighed and sat on her bed as Olga drained her glass in one gulp. "That was interesting." The Dark Elf told Celestine. "Although you probably should not have pressed about his mentor."

"I was curious, Olga." Celestine argued half-heartedly. "But you're right. I might have upset him. I will apologize tomorrow."

"I hope you do my friend." Olga said then smirked deviously. "Of course, I should probably watch out since you've already staked a claim on our strapping new friend."

Celestine reddened and sputtered. "W-What? N-No! I was merely rewarding him f-for helping you!"

Olga's brow raised further until Celestine threw a pillow at her, which Olga caught in the air with a tiny bit of magic. "Pillow fights? Really?" She asked Celestine who huffed indignantly.

"...He seems very tired." Celestine told Olga.

"Considering that he always took first watch, I wouldn't be surprised." Olga said. "I won't even get started on whatever he is dealing with in the past."

Celestine's ears drooped. Obviously, she was feeling quite guilty. She wanted to help but had no idea how she was going to do so. Especially after what had happened between Sir Kyril and Alicia...

"Give it time." Olga said as though sensing Celestine's thoughts. "Perhaps, you'll wring a smile out of him yet."

Celestine reached for another pillow to throw. Which she did, giggling.

For now, she had no need to worry about the coming war. She had her friend back, that was all that mattered. Long ago she and Olga had come to blows over the fate of humanity. That war would have taken everything she had held dear had it continued.

Centuries had passed but it had ended. A new war was about to begin. But Celestine had Olga by her side now.

She would not have had it any other way.

The next morning, Celestine and her Princess Knights were within the council chamber when Sir Kyril came in holding a scroll.

All eyes turned to him expectantly. Even Olga and Chloe who had been offered a place at the table were giving him concerned looks.

Kyril, in his coat, mask and hat offered the scroll wordlessly to Celestine. She read the words to herself and the Goddess's expression turned to one of resignation.

"Sir Kyril was correct. The war has begun."

/

 **Alright. Now it is time for the Good Hunter to start putting down some rabid dogs. I must say I was not expecting this to blow up but nonetheless thanks for the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

4

Apprentice

 _"Enough trembling in your boots, a Hunter must Hunt."_

...

 _A few days later..._

"I refuse to believe that the situation is as dire as you think it is, Sir Kyril."

Lord Michael Pantielle was most surprised to be visited so soon by Her Holiness's new knight but the man was far more menacing in person than what the gossip made him out to be. He was quite tall, having a lean but powerful frame hidden beneath the austere long coat he had over his clothing.

"How so?" Sir Kyril's voice was muffled by the cloth mask he wore over his mouth but Michael kept eye contact. Ordinarily he would have been incensed that the upstart refused to remove the thing. Michael's gut told him to shut his mouth about it and just continued with polite conversation.

"Vault may be a hero but even he would not dare stand against the Princess Knights. Our own Claudia Levantine was said to be able to best him."

"In respect to Lady Claudia's skill, I do not believe Vault is an easy man to fight." Kyril spoke calmly to Michael. "Not to mention the fact that his demon armies are moving across the lands, making it harder for the farmers to keep up their crop."

"Pah, farmers. They always whine, Sir Kyril. Let the peasantry moan, we have other things to worry about."

Kyril's eyes narrowed and he leaned back in his chair. "Without the farmers, there will be no food. No food means starvation." He said coolly. "Starvation means riots in the streets. Which means that most nobles _will not_ receive any assistance should things go ill."

He enjoyed the worried look on Michael's face as he said that. Sure he was bluffing but that was not his problem. Celestine had given him a lot of leeway as a knight. Considering that most of the noble houses were blithering idiots and fewer were worthy of the title 'nobles' he was thankful for that.

"I-I see how that will be quite a problem." Michael stammered as the Good Hunter stared him down.

"Her Holiness has asked for solidarity and support from the noble houses of Ken." Kyril said to Michael. "I trust that you, milord, are more than capable of doing what you can to aid the war effort?"

"O-Of course, Sir Kyril!" Michael said, recovering what composure he had as the Hunter searched his eyes for any duplicity. It would be quite sad if Lord Michael Pantielle lost his head in an accident at home.

"Father!" A grating annoying voice sounded before the door slammed open. A fat man greatly resembling Michael waltzed in like nothing was happening.

"Michelle, you miserable oaf!" Michael snapped angrily causing the fat man to flinch. His clothes looked several sizes too small for him, as his gut was hanging out. "Can't you see I am busy?! Your manners are as wretched as your eating habits! Apologize to Sir Kyril right now!"

Michelle, Son of Michael, sniffed and turned his nose up. "Why should I apologize to someone obviously beneath me?" That whining tone earned him quite a slap from his father. Kyril was impressed that the old man could still belt out a harsh blow to stumble Michelle, who outweighed him by a few stones.

"Your damned insolence is going to cost you dearly if you keep this up, Michelle! Why aren't you like your brother!? He is a knight of some renown and he serves with Lady Levantine's company. You, however, sit here and whine all day! Chasing after Lady Maia as if you are already betrothed! Foolish boy! I won't have you further disgracing my name by embarrassing me!"

"F-Father!"

Kyril made a note to gut this fat idiot should he have the chance. His voice was not only annoying, it reminded him far too much of a pig squealing for dinner.

That and he had spat all over him. Disgusting vermin. The Good Hunter plastered a smile on his face however. "It is alright, Lord Michael. I was just about to depart anyway. I'm afraid Lady Celestine has piled my plate very high, so to speak, and as you know..." He said to Michael to calm him down.

"The devil is in the details, aye." Michael thumped his chest proudly. "I shall endeavor to garner support for the Goddess's army, Sir Kyril."

Kyril bowed. "Have a good day, milord."

/

When he left the estate of House Pantielle, Kyril waited at the gate for a while before heading down the road towards the center of town. He sensed someone following him and turned his head slightly to his companion.

"Forgive me, Lady Chloe I was late." He said.

Chloe fell in step beside the Hunter, cloaked and hooded. "Yeah, well from what I saw that guy liked to talk. You probably scared him."

Chloe was working with the Hunter who was observing the noble houses for any sign of treachery to the crown. She had been surprised when the Hunter had asked for her specifically to tail him while he went about his business.

Chloe, according to the Hunter, was discreet and Sir Kyril needed discretion as he went about interviewing the noble houses of Eostia.

"So what did you learn?" Chloe asked as they kept walking. They spoke in hushed voices that were barely heard by the crowd.

"Lord Michael Pantielle is salvageable." Kyril answered tonelessly. "His son Michelle is a disgusting pile of excrement."

Chloe smirked. "You humans are quite crude when you want to be."

"Michelle seems to be quite infatuated with Lady Maia. I'll have to ask her about him." Kyril said.

"Assuming she even wants to talk to you." Chloe muttered, referring to the incident where he scared most of the Princess Knights half to death.

"I'll take that under advisement." The Hunter spoke officiously. "In the meantime, I assume you've had the chance to recover most of your strength?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes. I've been outside also, things...aren't looking so good."

Kyril sighed. "I suppose it would be like that of course," He said. "It would be nice if we all got time to think before making our next move."

Reports came in that the Black Dogs were attacking villages and using the women as sex slaves. Thanks to the Hunter's warning some of those villages had managed to be saved and fortified by Celestine's troops. It was too late for the ones too far from Ken and the rest of the Seven Shield Alliance's territory however.

Which explained the refugees and the hidden paranoia in the city. There were some who wished to surrender to the Black Dogs in order to spare themselves from death. Those people were idiots and deserved nothing but contempt. Crime was starting to rise, enough that it was difficult and dangerous to walk the streets at night...Something the Hunter did habitually, much to the dismay of petty criminals. The last time someone tried to mug him, the poor fool's bones were broken. He had been taken up to the church where he was promptly denied treatment unless he repented for his crimes. The dumb bastard had the gall to accuse Kyril of ruining his job.

Kyril had asked the man if he would like to keep his legs for the foreseeable future. The thief wisely shut his mouth and an amused guard told him that the thief had been eager to get to his cell lest the Hunter find him again.

"So, you've visited with the Pantielles, the Merovich Clan and countless others this week." Chloe said. "Now who are you going for next?"

"Levantine." Kyril answered simply.

"But, I thought you knew for certain that Claudia was loyal..." Chloe told him.

"Ah, this one's not exactly a formal visit. Claus Levantine, Claudia's husband, asked to speak to me. Just a friendly chat." Kyril said.

"A friendly chat?" Chloe did not looked convinced at all. "Or are you looking to put another person on your 'kill list'?"

"Maybe." Kyril said. "You can trust no one these days after all..."

The way he said it made Chloe narrow her eyes at him. Kyril simply shrugged. "I'll meet you back at the Chapel. I have to visit Master Claus Levantine."

"Ugh..." Chloe muttered to herself about stupid humans before leaving. "If he keeps ignoring Lady Olga I'm gonna kick him."

/

The library was as silent as the grave but that was what Kyril liked about it. It was a place of learning and many scholars and students would find themselves here or in one of the many lecture halls.

A faint boom alerted the Hunter to the smoke coming out of one said lecture halls before he shrugged and kept going. Claus Levantine was usually either here at Ken or out in the field doing his own research. All he really knew about it was that he was married to Claudia and that the man was more of a scholar than warrior.

He must have been quite a man if he caught that fierce woman's eye.

He walked up to the librarian who recognized the knight immediately.

"Master Claus is waiting for you in his office, Sir Sutherland." She spoke politely. The elf had a polite smile on her face. "Will you be requiring anything at all?"

"No madam." Kyril said and tipped his hat. "I shall head inside immediately."

When the Hunter left the desk, he heard a faint squealing noise. Steeling himself, the Hunter walked down one of the side halls where the offices were. He knocked on the one that said Levantine.

"Enter!"

As Kyril opened the door, he was not surprised to see Claudia there. She was definitely a beautiful woman, though it was hard to see her as the same veteran knight when she was wearing a light blue dress. Her blonde hair was also tied up in a simple ponytail. Her eyes flashed warningly at Kyril who raised a brow.

"Ah, the man of the hour." Claus Levantine was a different sort from his wife. A middle aged man with graying hair and a handlebar mustache, Claus was not a man of war but he was clever in his own right. Kyril and Claus first met when the Hunter was observing Claudia drilling new recruits.

The man had taken an interest in Kyril's old, but serviceable flintlock. Since then, he had been trying to replicate the mechanism but was having trouble doing so. The Hunter was reluctant to tell him that it was a Workshop original and he had yet to find time to give Claus a replica for study.

"Good day, Sir Kyril." Claus offered his hand which Kyril took and shook eagerly.

"And to you as well, Master Claus. And Lady Claudia, this is a pleasant surprise." Kyril spoke politely but distantly.

To her credit, Claudia schooled her expression well and gave a curtsy which the Hunter responded with a polite bow. "Sir Kyril."

"Please, sit. My wife was just regaling me with one of your combat actions at the Nellos Watch tower. Particularly your duel with that goblin magician."

Oh. Well, okay.

Nellos Watch Tower was an outpost that had come under attack by the Black Dogs and was one of the first skirmishes. The twenty men there were holding off an Orc War band led by Black Dog mercenaries. Fifty in total, numbers supported by hardened troops.

Kyril was sent alongside thirty men with Claudia and a few of her knights. The battle started in earnest with Claudia's riders going for the Black Dog mercenaries while Kyril led his foot soldiers straight towards Nellos to relieve the soldiers inside.

It was there that the Hunter was said to have shown a brutal countenance, slaughtering any Orc that came within reach of his Saw Cleaver. His merciless and brutal actions had earned him the title 'Kyril the Bloody'.

Such a nice title.

Those foot soldiers who had witnessed his fight practically worshipped the ground at his feet. Claudia's knights, however, were less than pleased with his conduct. As if he was supposed to be cleaner than that. Kyril had ignored their concerns however as he always did, instead going to make sure the footmen who were defending the tower were alright.

Which they were, now they had requested to be under his command. Now Kyril had fifty soldiers who were waiting on him to review their skills...And Kyril was not seeing any who were worthy of becoming Hunters. Still, they weren't battle virgins any longer.

Kyril shook his head of his thoughts. "Ah, the Battle at Nellos Watch Tower...although it was just a mere skirmish and people are already thinking that I've ended the war." He said sighing. "What do you wish to know, Master Claus?"

"How did you learn how to fight like that?" Claus asked in awe. "Your teacher must have been very skilled."

Kyril shrugged. "The best teacher, my mentor once told me, is real battle. He was also not a very big fan of honorable combat."

"Honor is what makes us all human, Sir Kyril." Claudia spoke up. "It keeps us from descending into something worse than human. Anything else is cowardice."

Kyril laughed bitterly making Claudia scowl. "Cowardice is a term invented by those who do not think."

"Oh." Claus leaned in interested. "So, I suppose you've been fighting for as long as you can remember?"

Kyril shook his head. "I was the son of a poor farmer, Master Claus. I knew nothing about fighting until I was pressed into service as a Hunter to fight beasts. I never expected to become a mercenary when I got here, let alone becoming a knight."

Claudia blinked in surprise. "You were a farmer?"

"Aye." Kyril said. "Are you surprised?"

Claudia could not imagine the somber but terrifying young man before her as a farmer. She shook her head and asked. "So, why kill those orcs so...brutally? And why did you execute that man who surrendered?"

"So you are worried about creatures who were possibly created to kill and rape?" Kyril asked, his eyes boring into Claudia's. "There is no good in them if that is all they desire to do. As for that man I executed. Would he have shown mercy if the battle had gone to the Black Dogs' favor? No. He betrayed his contract to Her Holiness and to Eostia. A traitor deserves no mercy in my eyes."

"I don't fight this war for my honor." Kyril finished, crossing his arm. "I fight this war to win it."

/

 _Navarus Village, East of Ken._

"The Black Dogs are coming!"

"Oh Gods! Help us!"

"Hurry! Get the women and children out!"

Sanakan scowled as she looked to her partner in crime. The younger boy looked up at her silently, wondering what was going through her head.

"Hugh, it's the Black Dogs." She said softly. "We can't stay here any longer."

Hugh couldn't speak. Not since a bandit mutilated his throat. Sanakan had caught him stealing from her own little stash of food and had since taken him in because he could not speak. Everyone thought he was stupid, but he wasn't.

They were orphans. Pickpockets. Barely noticed by peasant or noble. So they took what they had to and bore scars from when they failed to do so. All they had was the clothes on their backs and whatever they could find.

This war wasn't their problem. It never will be. Sanakan laughed bitterly as her black hair formed around her face. The Black Dogs were going to sell her for her body and they were going to kill Hugh. She owed him too much for that to happen.

Hugh held her hand as he lifted the rusty iron dagger, their only weapon.

"So...we're gonna die here?" Sanakan asked as both of them looked at the door of their old shack. Hugh looked at her and smiled, one of the many reasons she fell in love with him. He was her complete opposite. She was cynical and he was not. She could guess what he was thinking, he was going to find a way out of this.

He always did.

/

 _At sunset..._

Indriga swore as she reigned in her horse. Sir Kyril was not going to be happy about this. Another town just got hit by the Black Dogs, and this war band was pretty sizeable. "It's time to report this in." She muttered to herself as she pulled back from the ridge.

Indriga wasn't looking to get killed out here. It would reflect badly on her, but most of all it would cause even more trouble for Sir Kyril and she was not going to have that on her conscious or record.

As she rode back to their encampment, she shuddered. While she appreciated Sir Kyril rescuing her brother from that watchtower, she was still afraid of the guy. He had a reputation for ruthlessness, according to her brother Sieg the man had threatened to kill Princess Knight Alicia for questioning him.

A young, almost upstart knight had threatened the Knight of Iris and won that argument whatever it was. And then there was the rumor of his intense hatred of orc and goblin kind, the man didn't rage it was said, but one could feel the cold flames of hatred come off from the man whenever he fought against an orc. Maybe he had lost a loved one to them?

Indriga didn't want to find out. As soon as she made it back to camp, she gave her horse to the quarter master and headed straight towards the command tent where Sir Kyril was waiting with Lady Maia, who was here with her own warrior band. Indriga had nothing against mercenaries, she just didn't trust them ever since the Black Dogs went rogue and declared war on the entire country.

She opened the tent flap.

"What are we going to do about the civilians?" Maia asked Kyril who was sharpening his weapon, the Saw Cleaver. Indriga had seen him kill a Hobgoblin with the damned thing, killed it with one swing.

"I believe that you are well suited for that task, Lady Maia." Kyril answered.

That put a scowl on the mercenary's face. "Excuse me?"

"Tell me, who do you think the townsfolk are going to appreciate more? Kyril the Bloody or the Queen of Mercenaries?" Kyril answered blandly.

Indriga had to admit, that made a lot of sense thinking about it. Still, it was pretty shit duty. She waited until Kyril noticed her. And he did, he waved her over. "What did you see Indriga?" He asked.

Maia blinked and regarded her with a critical eye before nodding.

Indriga blinked. "They're rounding up the women and the girls of course." She said coldly. "The men are being taken to be executed. Damn the Black Dogs."

Kyril stroked his chin, then nodded. "Alright, we'll take the fight to them." He said standing up clipping his Saw Cleaver to his back. "I'll take my company straight in."

"W-What!?" Maia and Indriga said out loud.

"They outnumber us!" Maia shouted. "You can't just..."

"We have no time, Maia." Kyril spoke quietly but they could see the determination in his eyes. "I will not leave those townsfolk to ruination. Furthermore..."

Kyril looked at Maia. "They won't expect an attack at night."

/

The battle for Navarus Village began on a clear, moonlit night. Sir Kyril Sutherland and Princess Knight Maia led a force of one hundred and fifty against a band of three hundred Black Dog forces, most of which were made up of an assortment of orcs, hobgoblins and even a troll. The Black Dogs were busy enjoying the fruits of their victory when Maia's mercenaries struck at the eastern area. Before the enemy could even respond, Kyril led his men straight into the main part of the village, crashing through the flimsy gate.

The Black Dogs retaliated and soon the village rang with the sound of dying monsters, men and the ringing of steel. Pushing hard, Sir Kyril Sutherland split his soldiers further causing chaos amongst the Black Dogs whilst also freeing the town garrison and arming them as quick as they could.

The fighting intensified as Maia's contingent smashed through the Black Dogs and took the mayor's estate, giving the Mercenary Queen a good position for her archers to rain arrows upon the enemy.

/

Kyril ducked a blow meant for his head and swept his Cleaver to the side, cutting deep into the orc's sternum. With a sickly crunch the Hunter kicked the corpse off of his weapon then took aim with his pistol. The flintlock barked, sending a quicksilver bullet into the gullet of a Black Dog Mercenary.

Sobbing for mercy, a spearman of Kyril's company stabbed him in the chest. The Hunter waved the man over. "Tell the men to keep pushing forward. Appraise Sergeant Bergen that I am moving into the Church up north. Have him meet me there with a squad of men."

"Aye, sir." The spearman gathered his weapon and went onward. Kyril loaded a new cartridge into his pistol as he headed into the church. The ringing of blades alerted Kyril to the battle ahead. Maia was doing her own thing at the mayor's estate.

He had something to take care of at the church.

/

It was a small building. Kyril kicked the door open and the smell that greeted him...it would have brought a lesser man to his knees in nausea. The sight, however, would have driven another to the depths of despair.

The Hunter was very still as he beheld the cruel debauchery that was occurring inside the church. Half of the village women had been taken here to be used as toys for the Black Dogs. All were naked, blank eyed, terrified. The wretches responsible were also naked, some pulling up their trousers as they beheld the grey coated Hunter in their midst. Their eyes widened with fear as they recognized the tattered tricorne hat and the demented weapon in the Hunter's hand.

One Black Dog mercenary gulped and spoke up. "We surrender?"

The bark of the Hunter's Pistol answered him and his head snapped back brutally as the bullet smashed into his skull. The other wretches began to scream as the Hunter came for them, hacking the first mercenary in his path to death with his cleaver.

The Good Hunter felt nothing for the men he killed in terrible ways. All he saw were Beasts. And so he hunted in silence...the only noises were the wet crunches of steel meeting bone and the screams of Beasts, pleading, crying, begging for mercy. But a Hunter was not merciful. A Hunter must Hunt and the only escape was painful death.

 **Beast.**

He eviscerated a man with his bare hands, guts and blood spilling onto the stone floor. Another Black Dog tried to grapple for the weapon in his hands, the Good Hunter responded by breaking his neck with a savage backhand.

 **Beast.**

He beheaded another. And another. A Black Dog tried to escape only for the Hunter to cleave his back open and rip a section of his spine out. Another had his leg broken, and as the Black Dog tried to crawl away the Hunter reached down with his bare hands and quietly tore him apart.

 **Beast.**

The last wretch was blinded, arms and legs bent in directions not possible, all he knew was pain as the Good Hunter had taken his eyes and his tongue. The Hunter did not spare him a glance as he approached a mother and her child who beheld the bloodied Hunter with such fear her entire body trembled. He looked at all of these victims. Their eyes were blank, their expressions filled with despair.

He could not blame them for such an expression. What did they see in him, he wondered? A savior? Surely not.

A monster unleashed upon the other monsters? That was closer to what he saw in himself. The Good Hunter swung his blade down, flicking the blood off. In the dim torchlight, the women of Navarus Village could see that he was covered head to toe in the blood of the Black Dogs who he had torn apart.

His dark eyes were impossible to see in the shadows of his hat. One of them, a pale girl with black hair stared up defiantly at the Hunter.

"So you wanted us all to yourself then?" She asked. Her tone wavered at the sight of the murderous entity that stood between them and the door. "Take me first, but you leave them all alone."

The Hunter regarded this child, this young girl just ready to enter womanhood. All she had on were torn rags that did not do too much to cover her modesty. Her brown eyes were hardened, something that did not belong there. It amazed and saddened him.

"I'm not here for that." Kyril told her quietly.

"Yeah? Then who are you?" The girl asked coldly as the Hunter turned and took aim at someone approaching.

"Sir Kyril?" The armored soldier asked raising both hands, still holding a bloody sword in one. He looked past the Hunter at the prisoners first then his eyes widened at the mutilated Black Dogs within the church.

Wincing, the soldier turned to the Hunter who was regarding the man with a cold gaze.

"What news?" Kyril asked, his voice uncaring. It was like he was asking about the weather and not covered in blood and viscera.

"We've taken most of the village Sir Kyril." The soldier answered. "Um...what can we do to help?"

"Get a healer here and some blankets." Kyril said as he walked past the soldier.

"Sir?"

Kyril turned to the soldier again. "Healer. Blankets. Get them. Defend these women with your life, sergeant."

The sergeant nodded. "Sir!"

Kyril turned around. "I have beasts to hunt."

And so, he hunted.

/

Maia was sitting down at the steps of the mayor's estate. The dumb bastard had tried to reason with the Black Dogs and now he was dead. Apparently humans couldn't survive being sat on by a Troll, who knew?

The red haired mercenary looked down at Kyril's men. Most of them were okay, but she knew they took casualties like he did. They were currently helping out the women in the church. A lot of them had been...raped. Even the little girls. She clenched her fist enraged but she didn't have to worry about justice being done.

The Hunter had enacted his own set of justice. He had killed most of the Black Dogs that were in there and from what he heard, it wasn't a pretty sight. There wasn't enough left of those men to bury. The rest of the Black Dogs who fought her and surrendered were awaiting their fate.

Honestly, Maia wasn't really sure if she should give them to Kyril. But what they did was horrible enough to justify giving them over to the Hunter's 'tender mercies'. The leader, a dumb bastard named Harrison, was being interrogated by her second and soon enough she was going to have to share whatever she found with Sir Kyril.

Charlotte was assigning the rest on patrols. They won the fight with some casualties but they managed to save most of the villagers of Navarus. It was a victory in her book. Maia sighed. Some victory. It was hard to think that Vault, hero of the Black Dogs, would stoop so low to doing such terrible things to the people of Eostia.

She still couldn't figure out why he was doing this or if he had planned the whole thing out at the start.

"Well, we've got patrols set up." Charlotte sat down with a basket full of food and a wineskin in her hands. "Sir Kyril, I imagine, is prowling about looking for more things to kill." The blonde smirked. She was taller than Maia and her Amazonian physique was still particularly feminine.

"I wouldn't put that past him." Maia said taking a look at the basket. "That from the townsfolk?"

"Some of it...aye." Charlotte sighed. "They're recovering. If anyone could recover watching their families get torn apart..."

Sighing, Maia tore into a piece of bread. "Might as well check around and see what's going on." She said after finishing her food. "Bring that along, eh?"

"Yeah."

The two mercenaries walked around town. Several houses had burned down and many of the villagers were leaving to seek refuge at Ken. Others were trying to rebuild what they had or were in such despair that they were sitting in the streets unresponsive. The more kindhearted of her men and women tried to get them into shelters or at least get them out of the rain.

The wiser ones left them alone to their despair. Sir Kyril's men were the ones busy with the dead. They weren't questioning their duties although some of them, recognizable by the lack of personal heraldry, gave her a nod of respect or ignored her. All of them were relatively young but some looked over the shoulders as though something was coming for them. They held unwavering respect for the Hunter of course, but his men feared him all the same. Most were the survivors of the skirmish at the Watchtower, newbies and veterans alike.

Nervousness was present in all of them. Charlotte and Maia glanced at each other. Perhaps, a few words with Sergeant Bergen would allay some of their concerns. Sir Kyril was highly insular and usually kept to himself. The young, freshly promoted sergeant was usually the more talkative of Kyril's company.

They found Sergeant Bergen in the ruins of a house, talking to a squad of troopers before they departed for their patrols. The young man wore a mixture of leather and metal armor. His sandy hair was unkempt and he looked a bit frazzled. Noticing Charlotte and Maia he walked over to them.

"Lady Maia, Lady Charlotte." He bowed formally. "This is a surprise. Sir Kyril is indisposed at the moment if you were looking for him."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Charlotte cheerfully took over from there. "We just came to check if you guys are okay."

"The men and women are doing fine." Bergen answered politely. "We're still tallying the dead and burying them so their spirits can rest."

"And the Black Dogs, did you take any more prisoners?" Maia asked.

"Not much, just one." Bergen said. "Sir Kyril's not too fond of taking any prisoners from the Black Dogs."

Maia frowned. "It is battlefield courtesy for someone who surrendered to be treated humanely."

Bergen smiled sadly. "I know. But this war isn't going to make that simple. With what the Black Dogs want to do to all the women and children...It's going to be hard trying to sell that to the rest. We also don't have enough food to feed the villagers _and_ the prisoners at the same time."

"So you're just going to kill those who survived?" Maia asked. While she knew that these men were horrific criminals, she was trying to save them from a worse fate.

"Pretty sure the punishment for rape is castration." Bergen said shrugging. "I had to persuade Sir Kyril from having them crucified."

Charlotte gulped.

"Where are your prisoners now?" Maia asked.

"Er...well it was only one guy we found in the church who was still alive. Sir Kyril had killed the rest." Bergen scratched his head. "The rest...well, you've heard there wasn't much left to bury."

Maia and Charlotte shuddered as they followed Bergen towards camp. There they found Sir Kyril's company resting and rearming. There was charge in the air, it felt angry. None of the men and women were smiling but they did salute or nod in respect to Bergen. There was some chatter but mostly it remained whisper quiet.

The trio reached the command tent and Maia went in first.

Sir Kyril was looking over a map of Eostia. Next to his left hand was his tattered tricorne and a tankard of ale. He blinked then stood straight to face Maia. His cloth bandana was down so he was showing his face again. But that wasn't what Maia was interested in.

A boy, eight and ten, was lying in Kyril's cot. His head was wrapped in a bandage all the way down to a bleeding left eye. He had dark hair and was thin and malnourished. He was unconscious save for silent mumbling. The scars in his throat spoke of mutilation.

Next to him, sitting on a worn wooden stool was a young woman in the same age. She was a pale skinned beauty wearing dark brown trousers, a white shirt that fit well over her frame and work boots. From what Maia could see she cared deeply about the boy and the trembling in her hands as she held his was palpable.

"I have decided to take the both of them as my apprentices." Kyril answered Maia's unspoken question. "But the boy has obviously suffered an injury so I will do what I can to treat it."

Charlotte was about to say something but Maia elbowed her in the side. "Are they...Are they fine?" She asked looking concerned, and guilty because she had once worn the same patch as the Black Dogs.

"We would be fine if your Black Dogs were wiped out before they could start this damned mess." The girl snarled suddenly causing Kyril to narrow his eyes.

"That's enough, Sanakan." He said quietly.

The girl, aptly named Sanakan, _glared_ at Maia hatefully before turning to her ward biting her lip and watching over him worriedly.

"My apologies Lady Maia." Kyril bowed softly. "Was there something you needed to discuss?"

"What's our next move?" Maia said. "Vault was probably just probing us before he decides to commit a full assault."

"My first suggestion would be to return to Ken to rearm and rest." Kyril said. "We spent most of three days here trying to get this village back into shape. The Black Dogs won't come for it again, not with a force ready to repel them staying here."

"You're staying?" Maia asked.

"Only for a couple of more days." Kyril answered. "I have apprentices that need to be trained after all."

"Er...I don't think that kid's in any way shape or form to be doing anything combat related." Charlotte commented, much to the consternation of Sanakan who growled audibly.

Kyril simply looked at Charlotte, head tilted.

"Um...sorry." Charlotte offered sheepishly. She pouted at Bergen who let out an amused snort.

Maia wasn't convinced however. "Shouldn't you be back at the capitol though?" She asked. "You do remember that noble who's throwing a party for you right?"

"...What?" Kyril looked confused.

"You forgot." Maia sighed. "Er...Lord Michelle Pantielle wanted to welcome you properly for becoming a knight."

"...You're joking." Kyril groused. "We are at _war._ "

"It wasn't my idea." Maia shrugged. "Because I was invited too."

One of Kyril's brow arched upwards. "Oh?"

"Well, Michelle wants me there." She scowled. "That fucking pig really needs to take a hint."

Kyril sighed. "Bergen." He said.

"Yes sir." Bergen spoke up, having kept quiet as Maia and Kyril conversed.

"Continue helping the villagers in rebuilding their village. I shall send for you within the next day." Kyril said softly.

"Sir." Bergen nodded. "Anything else?"

"You're doing well." Kyril said. "I will be taking these two with me in the morning."

"As you wish sir." Bergen smiled. "Enjoy the party."

The Good Hunter, in his usual verbose manner, grumbled.

/

Hugh woke to the feeling of being rocked. Shit, he must have been hit bad if he didn't know what was going on or where he was. The young man had lost an eye to some orc bastard who thought it was funny to jab a dagger into his eye. Sanakan had beaten the thing to death before she had been taken by the Black Dogs to the Church. Hugh, in the meantime, had been left for dead and bereft an eye.

He let out a breath and tried to move.

"Hugh..." He turned his head to see Sanakan's face to his left. She pressed her face against his chest, whispering that he was okay over and over again. She should have known that he was going to be fine and that they were going to make it out alive.

"It seems that your young paramour is awake." A man said coolly, the one steering the wagon.

Hugh felt Sanakan scowl as she reluctantly parted from him. "What's it to you, Knight?" She growled at the driver. Hugh blinked and tried to sit up but a wave of vertigo stopped him. Sanakan's face fell as Hugh put a hand to his head and tried to massage his headache away.

"Easy, Hugh. You've been out for a while and...your eye's still gone remember? It's going to take a while for you to recover." Sanakan told him. "Lay still."

Hugh looked at her with his remaining eye curiously. Knight? What was she talking about? All he could remember was the orc driving a knife into his eye.

"I...We were rescued by a knight, the village is saved." Sanakan told him, already sensing his question. "Sir Kyril is the one who is going to help us. We're heading to Ken to discuss terms."

Wait, Ken? The Capitol of Eostia? Home of Celestine Lucross herself?

"Your friend will recover quicker with the help of the healers there." The named knight, Sir Kyril, said as he was the one in control of the wagon. "My warriors will guard your village."

"It's not ours, Sir Kyril." Sanakan said as she squeezed Hugh's hand. "We were just stuck there, before you came the mayor was an outright cunt. But he's dead now, I guess those Black Dog bastards were good for something at least."

Hugh blinked as he finally recognized the name of the person who had just rescued them. The tavern was full of people gossiping about the new knight Celestine Lucross had brought forward when the war against the Black Dogs started.

Kyril Sutherland. Sir Kyril the Bloody. He had been knighted personally by Celestine Lucross after accomplishing some great deed. Rumor says that he had a body count in the hundreds. Most of them being orcs and goblins. He had quite a bloodthirsty reputation and it was said he had an intense hatred of orcs, goblins and the Black Dogs themselves. There were stories of him personally killing several Orc Chieftains before he had been knighted. Others say that he was a demon in human form.

Now he had rescued them, a mute and a really angry pickpocket who mouthed off more than she should. Hugh was not so sure that being rescued was a good thing.

But it beats being dead.

/

"Lady Olga?"

Olga, who was sitting in a recliner, blinked sleepily before sitting up. Chloe was watching her expectantly. Olga smiled. "Yes, Chloe?" She covered her mouth as she yawned. "Forgive me, I was just taking a small nap. What is it?"

"Sir Kyril has returned with Lady Maia." Chloe said bowing. "Just thought you should know."

Olga felt pleased, that meant she could get more info and put a blush on Celestine's face. Still in her robes, Olga got ready for the day dressing up in her usual corset, cape and boots. Summoning her staff to her hand with a burst of magic she turned to Chloe. "Let's go meet with our young friend."

Chloe bowed. "Of course milady." She said.

Olga would have said something more but she knew how uncomfortable Chloe was around Sir Kyril. The young man was very distant and professional with her and the Princess Knights, something she appreciated. She just wished the blasted man would smile...His face was a like a mask so she had to read his eyes to know what he was feeling.

He was so deadpan it was hard to tell if he was joking or not.

The pair of Dark Elves walked down the hallway, the guards either ignored them or were too polite to give out unpleasant stares. Since Celestine had pardoned her, many of the nobility were offended to be even near her or think about her presence.

The fact that Sir Kyril was on good terms with them was enough of a deterrent considering his reputation as being murderous if annoyed. Olga knew for a fact that if he wasn't there, she and Chloe would have been killed and the entire incident labeled as an accident. Again, it was something that Olga wanted to thank Kyril for but he was not responsive.

"Olga? Where are you going?"

Olga turned around. Celestine was there, having done with her running the country and what-not. The Dark Elf saw Claudia Levantine standing by her side, scowling. The knight wasn't happy with Olga's presence either but she held her tongue. She was also one of the Princess Knights who disliked Sir Kyril, although she was more professional about it. She did respect his martial prowess however, the man fought hard to win.

Then again, considering what happened between Alicia Arcturus and Sir Kyril it was understandable. Still, Alicia did start it by accusing the man of being spellbound. Since that time, Alicia was completely hostile to Sir Kyril who just ignored her completely or treated her as a minor irritation and didn't bother responding to her attempts at intimidation.

The other Princess Knights were politely distant or outright curious. Maia, the former Black Dogs mercenary, had worked with him during the small skirmishes that the Black Dogs would send into Eostia. Luu-Luu would ask questions whenever the chance came up and the Hunter would respond politely but distantly. The same was for Kaguya.

An odd bit of jealousy made Olga frown for a little bit. She shook her head.

"I'm going to greet Sir Kyril, and congratulate him on another job well done." Olga told Celestine. A small smile graced her lips. "Of course you're welcome to come along and give him a more personal reward if you'd like."

Celestine puffed her red cheeks in anger while Claudia narrowed her eyes. "He didn't bother to send a messenger ahead?" Claudia asked.

"No, Sir Kyril did. His mission with Lady Maia was successful." Celestine answered Claudia's question. "Forgive me, Claudia. I knew you were busy training the new knights you have under your command."

"It is fine, Lady Celestine." Claudia rubbed her temples. "I just wish that Sir Kyril wasn't so..."

"Insular?" Chloe provided.

"Yes, that's the word." Claudia said. "Does the man wish to win the war on his own? He doesn't seem to like discussing anything with any of us."

"He seems to work best with Lady Maia." Olga offered. "And we've had some time to chat when he isn't busy skulking about."

The four of them entered the entrance hall. It was there they found Sir Kyril speaking with one of the nuns who had instructed some orderlies to take a young man and woman to the back to meet with one of the clerics. Maia was with him and she looked as tired as can be. Kyril said something that made her look annoyed but the red haired mercenary just shrugged and walked off.

Kyril watched her go then noted the eyes on him and turned around. He didn't seem surprised to see them there.

"Lady Celestine, Lady Claudia." He said, bowing formally as he always did whenever he was within their presence. "And Lady Olga? This is certainly a surprise."

"Was your mission successful, Sir Kyril?' Celestine asked gently. "You must be tired."

Kyril only shook his head. Olga frowned. Again, Kyril did not seem to be mindful about his health. Indeed, the only thing that mattered to him was completing his mission and the deaths of his enemies. In fact, he didn't seem to care about anything at all.

"There is much work to be done, Lady Celestine." Kyril said tonelessly. "However, I am pleased to report that the village of Navarus has been successfully retaken from the Black Dogs."

"Excellent." Celestine clapped her hands while the other three tried to figure out how Kyril was pleased with the constantly expressionless look he cultivated. "You and Maia have done well, Sir Kyril. How are your men?"

"I ordered them to stay and help rebuild what's left of the village and to return to Ken within a day's time to regroup and rearm. As such, I should probably look into more recruits." Kyril said.

"Surely that can be done after a day's rest." Claudia spoke up. "It would do you no good if you collapse from exhaustion, Sir Kyril."

Kyril shrugged nonchalantly. "I shall take that under advisement."

Claudia looked satisfied but behind her Olga and Chloe looked at each other knowingly. Celestine frowned.

"Why was Maia so annoyed?" Celestine asked.

"We...got invited by Lord Pantielle to a party." Kyril answered. "I intend on declining."

"No." Celestine shook her head and Kyril blinked once before narrowing his eyes. "Sir Kyril, I order you to attend the party and continue trying to foster solidarity and support from the nobility. I also order you to further look into anything that looks suspicious."

Olga, Chloe and Claudia were all shocked and surprised at Celestine who was looking at Kyril sternly.

"...As you wish." Kyril said bowing. "May I take my leave?"

"You may." Celestine spoke gracefully. When the Good Hunter was finally gone she sighed in relief.

"Could anyone explain to me..." Olga spoke up. "Just what kind of world we live in when you have to order someone to try and relax by attending a party?"

Celestine blushed. "I honestly didn't think that was going to work."

"It did, Your Highness." Claudia remarked. "I just hope nothing out of the ordinary happens."

...

 **Now we get to finally have some more interaction between the Good Hunter and his quarry, plus he finally manages to recruit for his Workshop...Basically he intends for the Hunters to become the 'Special Forces' of Eostia. Or something like that.**

 **See you next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

5

Regret, Regret, Regret

 _"The Hunters of Hunters admonish those who have become addled with blood. Be they man or beasts, anyone who threatens the Hunter's Oath has an issue with the Blood."_

...

 _The Dream_

Sanakan could only watch as Sir Kyril's fist slammed into her stomach with the force of a meteor. She let out a breathless yell as she felt her feet lift up and for Sir Kyril to toss her backwards. She had dropped her Saw Spear as she tried to gasp for air that would not come in.

Kyril blinked then stepped back to allow Sanakan some space. Training in the Dream had its own advantages as one, your wounds would heal quite fast compared to back in the Waking World and two, time passed differently here should he will it. Third, the Doll was here making his mood a lot more positive.

"You overextended yourself." Kyril told a gasping Sanakan who was on the floor. "You and Hugh both. I have taught you to be aggressive but you lose your focus when you seemingly have the advantage."

"Oh, gee...Well I never expected you to punch me that hard didn't I?" Sanakan let out hoarsely still trying to breath. She looked at Hugh, also down and out. His Threaded Cane was impaled to the ground next to him.

The mute lifted his head suddenly trying to figure just what had happened and by the time he figured out he was in the Dream, the Doll had walked up hands clasped before her.

"Young Hunter, you were kicked in the head after the Good Hunter disarmed you." She told Hugh helpfully. Hugh blinked at her, looked sad then righted himself into a sitting position as he was disappointed with himself. Sanakan crawled over to him, still breathing hard as the Hunter put her weapon down next to her.

"Still..." The Hunter spoke. "You're both learning quickly. I can see you both doing very well as time passes, so keep working hard I expect a lot out of the both of you."

Sanakan glowered at him while Hugh looked indifferent although there was a question burning in his eyes. Kyril let the young man get a piece of parchment and a charcoal stick. It was the only way he could communicate, he was still fascinated as to how Sanakan could read his mind.

They were quite the opposite. Sanakan spoke her mind freely, which would cause much disapproval. She was clearly not a proper lady in the making, more like a smack in the mouth waiting to happen. She was pale skinned, a beauty by any right if she would stop scowling so much. Her jet black hair had been cut short, framing a fair face with dark eyes. Since recovering from the predations of the Black Dogs she filled out the clothes he provided for her quite well. She had rolled up the sleeves of the white shirt she wore to ease her movements.

Hugh was lean, almost wasting away but he was recovering steadily. He was mute, seeing as the terrible scars on his throat indicated a horrific mutilation long before he met Sanakan. Despite his infirmity he was a bright soul, cheerful eager to please. Kyril could sense the extreme affection Sanakan had for the young boy with messy brown hair. He wore an eye patch over his left eye since it was destroyed by an orc. His remaining eye was a stormy grey, which did not go along with his happy personality.

Hugh finally finished writing and lifted up the parchment for the Hunter to read.

 _"Even if we're learning we're still terrible aren't we? I can see it in your eyes."_

Kyril froze as Sanakan grabbed the parchment, read what was written and scowled.

"Way to keep up morale, Hugh." She groused. Hugh raised both hands smiling nervously.

Kyril chuckled. It was a sound unfamiliar to Sanakan and Hugh who had never seen the Hunter express happiness, let alone humor. It also sounded downright wrong because the hairs on the backs of their necks stood up.

"Rest now," He told them. "We shall do more the next day."

Sanakan and Hugh looked at each other. They expected training to be less intense, instead what they got when they ended up in this strange place was Sir Kyril telling them to pick a weapon that felt right and to meet him out on the hill with all the nice flowers.

Once there, he told them to get ready and had charged at them swinging his weapon like a madman. He had trounced them so utterly, Sanakan had no idea what had just happened. Gradually, Sir Kyril explained what becoming a Hunter meant, becoming a killing machine that hunted down beasts and madmen. They had asked him to help them become stronger and he had obliged.

So now here they were, fed but tired and battered. Was it worth it? Sanakan looked at Hugh who was looking after his Threaded Cane. It was the first time she saw him so...focused. He was still the cheerful little mute she knew him as. Sanakan put an arm around Hugh who looked at her with a raised brow.

"Don't look at me like that." Sanakan mumbled. "You're not the only one who wants to cuddle."

When she felt his shoulders shake from laughter, she punched him in the ribs.

/

Kyril Sutherland decided that he hated nobles. The fact that he now had Sanakan and Hugh following him around as apprentices irked a lot of the nobility. As if a knight of his stature was supposed to take those of noble blood over the commoners. Kyril deduced that this was the reason they would lose another war, because the nobility was too busy having their heads up their asses to forget about social classes for once and focus on the war effort.

They clearly did not understand that becoming a Hunter means giving up every earthly pleasure to hunt down beasts and madmen. As the First Hunter, he was learning that he had to separate the wheat from the chaff. Gehrman had probably wanted only the best as Hunters. He could not just take anyone.

If he had taken such a _laiisez- faire_ approach he might as well take on Michelle Pantielle on as an apprentice. The only humor he could derive from that was watching the fat arrogant prick get kicked around for his trouble.

Still, he was happy with his choices. Sanakan was quick on her feet and surprisingly strong, already learning the aggressive fighting style the Hunters cultivated to combat the beast plague. Hugh was quite fast, a more graceful fighter than Sanakan but he was showing to be particularly talented with the Threaded Cane. He was also, amusingly enough and much to Sanakan's consternation, a better shot.

Perhaps they would impress him more as they grew into their roles as Hunters.

He was currently sitting in his quarters, eating a meal that consisted of hardtack, a bowl of meat stew and ale. Sure he could get more refined food from the kitchens but he had taken a liking to the simple things. Kyril didn't know why but hardtack, a tough bread usually called molar breakers, seemed to sit well with him.

As Kyril ate he opened his journal, a well worn one that he had kept from the Night of the Hunt and opened it. It never seemed to run out of pages, as if the myriad unnatural forces of that time had extended its influence upon its pages.

He had written down a list of the nobles he met, ranging from Sir John Mandeville and his associates to the loathsome Michelle Pantielle, son of the salvageable Michael Pantielle. In comparison to the both of them Sir Mikhail Pantielle was an honorable knight in the retinue of Claudia Levantine and had long since proven himself above suspicion. Other names had popped up including Prime Minister Beasley who worked with Alicia Arcturus and Grave Levantine, a war hero in his own right and the father of Claus Levantine.

He wanted to count Grave Levantine out but...there was something unsettling about that man. He was a formidable swordsman for sure but other than that he was mostly preoccupied with his retirement from the frontline. He again turned his thoughts to his apprentices. Sanakan and Hugh were currently hunting down a rather large Hobgoblin that was causing a ruckus. They had to completely wipe out its band and return with proof of the kills. He had confidence in them both, he had to.

Otherwise he'd end up with two dead apprentices and that would be bad now would it. They still had a formal ceremony to go through after all. Signing the contract would bring them closer to the Dream and thus would empower them much like him.

Eventually they would become far stronger than any human or elf on Eostia. He wondered if there was going to be one that surpasses him in the years to come. Or maybe they could do what he did, live his life according to his rules. Kyril had thought of retiring someday.

Maybe after the war he'd find a nice piece of land for a farm, the Workshop and just live the rest of his life in peace.

Now if he didn't have to leave for this blasted party then his life would be perfect.

/

The Pantielle estate was festive and already guests were being welcomed and announced the moment they arrived. The Good Hunter showed up in his usual attire. He fixed his hat and when he was finally noticed by the greeter the man had taken a step back as the intimidating Sir Kyril the Bloody walked up.

"Kyril Sutherland, here as invited." Kyril spoke his name clearly to the door greeter.

"Er...yes. Of course." The greeter reclaimed his composure and announced his name. The hall was silent for a brief few seconds as the party goers recognized the young knight and let him pass into the estate. As expected he turned in his Saw Cleaver and Pistol to the guards waiting and walked deeper in.

What the guards did not, and could not, see were the Messengers taking the Saw Cleaver and Pistol with them.

Kyril walked into the large opulent hall where soft music played and the sound was mostly that of nobility chattering. He saw that Alicia Arcturus was there with her cousin Prim. Prim, being the nice girl she was, tried to wave to the Hunter only for Alicia to notice. The Knight of Iris scowled at him then dragged an apologetic Prim away.

Claudia and Claus gave him respectful nods, even if Claudia didn't smile. He chattered with them for a bit before they continued on as Claudia asked Claus to take her to dance. Claus winked at the Hunter who only shook his head with a small smile.

He was not used to this at all. The hall was filled with light and life, the smell of wine and good food was evident. He wasn't used to the happiness, the gossip, the wine, the food. He was used to deep silence, broken only by the screaming of madmen, the growls of beasts, the rattling breath of those who were dying. He was used to the stench of blood, the cloying coppery scent of life fluid being drained from the body.

He was not made for peace, only isolation or death.

A servant passed by balancing a tray of wine glasses and the Hunter took one and sipped it. Too rich, too sweet. His fist clenched as he saw the hall in a different light. An empty hall, dark save for moonlight going through the windows. Him staring up at a great horned beast as it let out a howl and swinging its fist at him even as it clutched a golden pendant to its chest, its luminous fur like a shroud around its deformed body.

Kyril slipped through the crowd to get some air. The Night of the Hunt never ended for him, perhaps it never really ended for anyone. He guessed that it would be his burden to remember what happened, and the only escape from the memories was death. He smiled bitterly to himself as he looked up at the moon above.

Damn if he could just leave this place so he could meet with his apprentices. He had better things to do than come here and let the memories come back. He finished his wine glass and set it gently on a stone bench as he kept his eye on the horizon. The Pantielle Estate was grand for its size and it was a few miles away from the Fortress City of Ken.

Kyril sighed as he felt eyes on his back. He turned around was surprised to see that Prim Fiore was standing there. She was considerably shorter than he was, barely reaching his chest. This was the first time he had seen her without Alicia Arcturus around.

She was a kind hearted girl, judging from the gentle gleam in her purple eyes. Long, pink hair framed a delicate face. She wore a white and pink dress, her tiara sitting proudly on her head. All in all she was so bright that it would be hard to miss the girl. She was easily frightened though judging from how she was struggling to find something to say and how she fidgeted in place.

The analogy of a wolf staring down a rabbit was a perfect comparison to this situation.

"Lady Prim." The Hunter bowed formally as he usually did whenever he was in the presence of royalty. "A surprise. Should you be out here alone? It is rather chilly tonight."

U-Um..." Prim stammered. "I-I came here to apologize, Sir Kyril." Her voice was small, meek as a mouse. He wondered if this tone of voice was natural for her.

"Whatever for?" Kyril asked tilting his head curiously. "You have done nothing to cause me any offense."

"W-Well...No...I'm-I'm apologizing for Alicia. M-My cousin is very headstrong you see, she-she really didn't mean to-to accuse you of being a thrall..." Prim trailed off as the Hunter was staring again. "S-So...I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kyril said sagely. "She has every right to be concerned. I _was_ a mercenary after all, and the greatest group of mercenaries did just declare war upon Eostia afterwards."

"B-But why!?" Prim looked shocked that he would agree with Alicia's harsh words. "You ended the war with Olga Discordia! You're fighting to protect us all from the Black Dogs, surely you-you've done enough to prove your loyalty?"

Kyril was quite shocked at how passionate Prim seemed to be. "Tell me, little lady, do you often speak well of someone you have barely met?" He asked.

Prim reddened and looked to the side. "I...I try to see the good in everyone, even if they are scary like-like you." She spoke honestly. "A-And you are scary, but you declared your intent to-to fight for us."

Honest too. Kyril let out a sigh. "You're quite the speaker, lady Prim. I fear that my head would swell due to your generous words."

She only reddened further, her entire face had taken on the complexion of a tomato. Kyril was now quite concerned that the poor girl would faint with all the blood rushing to her head. "Um...Th-Thank you, Sir Kyril." She squeaked.

A cold breeze blew suddenly, causing Prim to shiver. Kyril smiled to himself and stood up straighter. "May I escort you back inside, Lady Prim? It is rather cold." He offered his arm, which Prim shyly took after a few seconds of fidgeting.

/

They went back into the hall where an irate Alicia was waiting. When she was about to launch into a tirade to accuse the Hunter of doing something, Kyril had merely said his good-byes to Prim and told her that he enjoyed their conversation, while ignoring Alicia who looked ready to kill.

"Perhaps," He said softly. "We could have another talk when things aren't so hectic."

Prim nodded, unable to speak but the smile on her face said otherwise. She curtsied politely. "I-I would enjoy that Sir Kyril." She said politely.

The Hunter bowed low. "Then I bid you to have a wonderful night." He left quickly, already hearing Alicia arguing with Prim who defended herself with equal fervor. He smiled to himself again as he went to give his glass to another inattentive servant balancing wine glasses on a tray. He honestly wondered if any of them had dropped a glass in their time as a servant to the Pantielles.

As he walked he noted Maia who was trying to ignore Michelle who was offering to dance with her. Kyril had to admit, Michelle was stubborn but he clearly needed to take a hint. Maia's tangerine eyes locked onto his and she stood up. The Hunter walked over.

"Ah, look. It's the false knight. Could you leave? You're making my lover nervous here." Michelle spoke arrogantly but the Hunter was ignoring him. And so was Maia.

Maia grinned slightly as she shrugged off Michelle's hand. "Heh, you know I thinking about leaving right now." She said.

"I had the same thought." Kyril shrugged. Both were completely ignoring an irate Michelle Pantielle. "So...What do we do now?"

"It's nice and all but damn me, I'm bored. I'm bored as all hell." Maia groused. "I was gonna hit the bar or something, get me some ale. Wine's a prissy drink."

"Maia, I can help with that." Michelle interjected, his voice was annoying and Kyril guessed that Maia had already reached her breaking point.

"No. You can't." She told him sternly. "Seriously, just shut up. Just shut up! I am tired of hearing your voice, you fat fucking prick! I'm tired of your damned invitations, I'm tired of you trying to talk to me, I'm tired of your worthless existence!"

Kyril exhaled as he awkwardly turned around to see that a crowd had formed up around them. He saw the near purpling face of Lord Michael Pantielle, furious that his son was in the middle of something even if Maia was the one who had started yelling.

"B-But, Maia-"

"I said stop talking! And stop trying to hold my hand, you shit!" Maia barked sternly slapping away Michelle's hand reaching for her own. Kyril thought he saw a grease stain on Maia's sleeve and decided not to say anything. "Gods you can't even do that right!"

"What is the meaning of this Michelle!?" Michael snapped at his fat son. At his side, Mikhail looked impassive. Kyril noted the disparity between all three. Michael had long since left his better years behind but there was still a sense of strength in the old man. Mikhail, in comparison, was a combat veteran, his features were strong and angular. He was shaved bald, like a warrior monk. The man's frame was solid, broad and there was no softness to be found. He was looking at Michelle with part annoyance, part pity.

Michelle in comparison was round, soft as can be and just plain irritating to be around. From the way his face had curdled up like spoiled milk, he was not expecting Maia to be so angry.

"I-I'm sorry Maia." Michelle mumbled. "B-But maybe i-if the guards make this false knight leave maybe things will get better!" He glared weakly at the Hunter who merely crossed his arms, very unimpressed.

Maia rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes sure." She said hands on her hips. "That'll work, your cheap idiot guards against a walking killing machine. Truly, your brilliance knows no bounds." Maia clapped sarcastically drawing nervous chuckles from the crowd.

"Have you been bothering my son, Sir Kyril?" Michael asked Kyril sternly.

"No milord." Kyril said evenly. "I merely went to greet Lady Maia before I depart and Michelle had apparently said something that offended her greatly, considering her state of mind right now..."

"Damn you Michelle!" Michael snapped. "You do this now!? Does your petulance know no bounds!?"

Kyril stood there serenely as Michael tore a strip of Michelle's back for causing a commotion. He could hear the nobles start gossiping right in front of Michael too. Maia watched for a little bit before she crossed her arms and walked off, the Hunter didn't bother trying to catch up with her.

Alicia and Prim approached to try and calm the red haired mercenary down. Kyril watched them idly before going off to get a glass of wine and some food. He honestly did not really care about Michelle's predicament right now, seeing as he had only met the man a few weeks ago. Let alone interact with him for any amount of time, if at all. As far as Kyril knew, Michelle was just another arrogant noble who had too much to eat and too much time on his hands.

As Kyril finished the last of the small cakes he had on the platter he was approached by Sir Mikhail.

"What a mess tonight has been." He commented. "Pardon, Sir Kyril. I am Sir Mikhail."

"I know." Kyril said politely. "You serve in Lady Claudia's company right? Your reputation precedes you sir."

"Yours as well, Sir Kyril. I've heard it said that you are a hard fighter." Mikhail told him.

Kyril shrugged. Survival is victory, nothing else mattered. "I fight as hard as anyone who wants to live." He said.

Mikhail laughed. "True." He cheerfully finished his wine glass, wincing as he heard another tirade coming from his father.

"That escalated quickly." Kyril commented.

"I deeply apologize for this." Mikhail said. "This...technically wasn't supposed to happen, Michelle only threw all of this together to get some time with Lady Maia."

"Do you approve?"

Mikhail shook his head. "Gods, no." He said. "She has a martial upbringing and my brother is unfortunately an unpleasant person." The knight sighed and Kyril fixed his posture subtly to indicate that he was listening. Perhaps, this could be a chance to learn about the family dynamic.

If Michelle _does_ turn out traitorous in the end, then that event could affect the Pantielle Family. What he found out, he hoped, could lessen the damage somewhat. If Michelle was the heir to the estate and the family name, then Mikhail could be a better candidate. It wouldn't take much work to do so, judging that Michelle didn't seem to be a very smart man at all.

"What happened to him that made him so..." Kyril waved his arm at the simpering Michelle who withered under his father's glare.

"He was a good child back then but...he was spoiled. Which was why no good knight would take him on as a squire, so he decided to languish at home." Mikhail said and shook his head. "Eventually, when Maia was recruited as a Princess Knight by Her Holiness...he became obsessed with her." Mikhail scowled.

"I told him to leave her alone but if there is a virtue within that man, he is stubborn. He...He has been annoying her for a long time. The only thing I could do was apologize."

Kyril nodded. "I see." He said.

"Tell me, are you and Lady Maia..." Mikhail hesitated to ask.

The Hunter would have laughed at that notion. Maia was indeed a beautiful woman, in fact all of the Princess Knights were, but he was not interested in courting any of them. He had far too many burdens to shoulder for him to even consider. If he had not been claimed by the Night of the Hunt, if he had not transcended...maybe he would have loved a woman.

He once did. Not anymore. It would only end in pain for him and Maia or any of the Princess Knights.

"No." Kyril said tonelessly. "Our relationship is, and always will be, strictly professional."

Mikhail nodded. "I see...forgive me, I had hoped that Michelle would not try to aggravate you as well."

 _As if._ Kyril disliked Michelle but kept it to himself. "Posturing. That's all it is." He said. Sighing, Kyril looked up. "Forgive me, I believe it is time I made to depart. My apprentices will have arrived at Ken."

"Your...squires you mean?" Mikhail asked then nodded sagely. "Aye, you sent them out to hunt down monsters so I expect this is your way of testing them."

"Indeed. Farewell, Sir Mikhail." Kyril said standing.

"Farewell, Sir Kyril. Have a good night."

/

 _The Dream_

"Well." Sir Kyril was watching them as he and the Doll were sitting inside the Workshop making some tea. "You two certainly look excited."

Sanakan had a black eye and her clothes were torn up. She had appeared in the Dream limping. Blood streaked down her face from a small cut on her forehead. She scowled at him, too exhausted to even make a snide remark. Hugh was holding his left side, judging from his pained expression he had a broken rib. Like Sanakan, his clothes were also in disrepair, and bloodstained. He was using his Threaded Cane as a walking stick.

But he was grinning as he reached behind his back and upended a bloody sack, allowing the head of a Hobgoblin to hit the floor. It was the same one Kyril had instructed them to hunt down. The Hunter stood up and took a look at it, lifting the head to inspect it.

He smiled. "Well, now...You actually killed him." Kyril spoke.

"Yeah, we did." Sanakan's voice was hoarse. "And the rest of his merry friends who thought it'd be funny to play target practice with an abbey using a cave troll."

Hugh simply stood there, leaning on his cane. "And of course, he was the one who struck the final blow." Sanakan commented. "Now what? We passed your test didn't we?"

"Indeed." Kyril said as he reached into his pocket to pull out two envelopes, each one eerily had their names written on it. "Now comes the fun part. These are your contracts."

"...Contracts?" Sanakan asked.

"Yes. A Hunter does indeed sign a contract, as I have taken over this Workshop this will count as your oaths to serve under my command." Kyril said seriously. "To break this oath is a death sentence, I believe I mentioned that when I took you both in."

His eyes narrowed and the inside of the Workshop seemed to get chillier. "I understand that neither of you are willing to test me?"

"No." Sanakan shook her head. "We made that pledge in that chapel, this...this is something new isn't it?" She asked. "Like...the things you told us about how you became a Hunter." Hugh looked at Kyril expectantly. The Hunter exhaled through his nose.

"Yes. Everything I told you about myself is true."

The foreboding atmosphere lightened. Kyril continued speaking "It is a commitment many make, but few actually uphold. This is not a promotion, it is a burden that you and you alone will shoulder." He said, not pulling any punches. "You will fight, you will struggle and you will fall. You will see the worst things a man can do to another living being. In this war, that is the truth you will know."

"If you do not wish to sign the contract then leave the Dream." Kyril continued. "I will not think any less of the both of you if you do not wish to walk this path."

Sanakan and Hugh looked at the envelopes in his hands.

Then, as one, they took the contracts.

"So be it." Kyril Sutherland said. "Sign them and take the oath. Once you have done so meet me at the foot of the hill. Your ceremony will begin there."

/

"Sir Kyril?"

Olga Discordia opened the door to Kyril's quarters looking around curiously. It had taken an hour to convince Chloe that she was fine and that she didn't need to follow her around. She supposed that Chloe was called the 'Queen's Shadow' for a reason, damn girl was persistent in keeping her safe and watching her back.

Olga considered it stalking. She closed the door behind her and looked around. The Dark Elf noted that the Hunter's quarters were spartan, a simple bed which was next to a desk. He had no other knick-knacks in the room save for a rucksack, a bag of gold and a bandolier of throwing knives. She could smell the poison on them and decided not to take them out, lest she kill herself on accident.

Olga sat down on his bed, frowning. It was way, way too soft for her liking. The man either had peculiar tastes or he found somewhere else to sleep and only returned to his room whenever he felt like it. A feat, considering how secure this chapel was. Claudia Levantine may have been a harpy, but she trained her knights well. Nothing unusual happened while she was on duty.

"Olga?"

The Dark Queen, a powerful sorceress in her own right, Olga Discordia nearly jumped out of her skin and let out a high pitched shriek as Celestine Lucross unknowingly scared her by opening the door.

"Oh dear!" Celestine helped Olga up as she had fallen off of Sir Kyril's bed. "I am so sorry for scaring you Olga! What on Earth are you doing in Sir Kyril's room?"

"I was looking around obviously." Olga said. "We haven't talked in ages."

"He's been busy." Celestine told her. "You know that right? He's training his apprentices."

Olga pouted. "Well, that's no excuse to be reclusive all of a sudden. I wanted to hear about what happened during the party."

Celestine sighed. Olga had a strange fascination with Sir Kyril...Well, she found him curious too but she kept it hidden better. Besides, she was patient with Sir Kyril. If he wanted to talk, he would approach when needed. Even if it was all business, she still appreciated their interactions. That was what she liked about Sir Kyril, he didn't send a proxy he went and told you personally if the news was good or bad.

She noted a small object on the desk in Sir Kyril's room. "What's that?"

Olga noticed too. "A journal?" She asked as she beheld the notebook sitting in the center of the desk. It was such an ordinary thing to have, but she could see that it was dark. Olga rubbed her eyes as though the air around it was distorting, making the journal hard to see. It made her head hurt and she had to rub her temples.

Celestine was affected differently. She heard the faint echo of screaming and the roar of a great beast as she beheld the notebook. She covered her ears as a cacophony of whispers assaulted her mind. She closed her eyes trying to block the sound with prayers but it did nothing to stop the sound of madness.

"Gods, I can't stand to look at it." Olga whispered. "But...this could be a chance to have a glimpse at what lies behind the mask."

"Olga, don't...don't open it." Celestine looked pained. She shook her head. "This is Sir Kyril's journal! We can't just open it and read it! These are his secrets!"

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Olga argued back. "Come on, you're his immediate superior! You could just order him to do so. What is he going to do?"

Celestine looked at Olga desperately, as if she didn't know what Sir Kyril was capable of. Olga rolled her eyes and steadied herself. "The magic is palpable but I think I can handle it." The Dark Elf opened the notebook and read the first page. Celestine looked over her shoulder, even as a foreboding feeling pressed down on her shoulders.

 _ **My name is Kyril Sutherland.**_

 _ **That's one of the few things I remember in this place. Yharnam was supposed to be able to help me. From what I know I got sick and I had to go here to find the cure. This...This was not a good idea. There are monsters everywhere. Even the people-**_

Olga and Celestine saw that Kyril had stopped writing. There was blood on the pages, gleaming as if still fresh. Olga gulped as she turned to the next page. Celestine whispered her name and began to tug on her shoulder.

 _ **I died.**_

 _ **Someone killed me. I had run right into a mob and they beat me to death with clubs and their torches. All I could remember was pain, but then I woke up and these...these things were offering me weapons. So I took them. They also gave me this notebook. I don't even know what the time is. I suppose I should keep writing. Gilbert told me that it was a good idea to write my thoughts down whenever I feel troubled. I like him. He's been helpful. I hope I can get a cure for him too.**_

 _ **I'm not talking about how I died. It feels...distant, and hazy but also wrong...How am I still here? Am I in hell?**_

"Olga...please." Celestine said shakily. "Please, stop, I can't read this...I can't."

"One more page," Olga whispered even as a stinging pain in her temple made her wince. "You can feel it can't you? The fear, the agony...Gods, Celestine. What kind of person have we found?"

She kept reading, unable to look away. And now Celestine could not either, the journal seemed to draw them in.

 _ **I found the little girl.**_

 _ **There was...there was so much blood. The pig killed her in the sewers. I just...saw red and I killed it. I tore it apart. This was good right? Revenge? No, it'll be back when I go to the Dream. Brilliant. Like a bad dream. But she won't come back. And it's my damned fault for giving her the idea of heading towards the Chapel.**_

 _ **I should have taken her to the chapel. Now there's nothing left except for a bloody ribbon, her half eaten carcass and her goddamned intestines.**_

 _ **I hate this place.**_

The regret coming from those words was palpable and the room seemed to darken. Celestine could hear the anguish and the pain. "Stop, Olga. Please." She covered her ears. But Olga couldn't listen, eyes wide she turned another page. She too had wanted to stop but the compulsion to continue was too strong. There was a voice in the back of her head that was screaming, begging for her to stop.

 _ **Arianna's dead. So is Sister Adella and that Old Bat.**_

 _ **I buried them in the graveyard. The Church Dweller has gone mad. The red moon is up and the city's gone dark. The revelers trapped in their houses have either killed each other or went insane. The silence is maddening.**_

 _ **I don't think there's anything else I can do to save the city. Eileen's gone too. I've met several Hunters out there. All of them insane. I killed some. One of them actually killed me, the bastard. I came back just to put him down for good.**_

 _ **I suppose I've gone mad too, if I can't feel anything below my neck anymore. I just have to keep going then. I have to keep going because if I just stop I probably won't come back. Or write in this journal.**_

 _ **That little girl's sister...I found her too. I gave her the ribbon and it broke her. She's lying at the bottom of the ladder.**_

 _ **At least she's not suffering anymore.**_

Olga continued to read even as visions of nightmarish realities assailed her mind.

 _ **So here it is. The Nightmare.**_

 _ **This is where everyone ends up when the bloodlust is too much. A sick parody of Yharnam where blood flows eternally. The first Hunter I saw bladed me in the throat before I could even think about what was happening.**_

 _ **There's so much blood here, a river of it. More of those tick things.**_

Both of them had a vision of something...monstrous. It looked like a human but it crawled on all fours. Its belly was swollen, crimson with blood. It lapped at a pool of life fluid with a long tongue.

 _ **Tough bastards. But I've managed to avoid them. I have to keep moving. It's maddening to stay in one place for so long.**_

Olga heard Celestine weeping uncontrollably but ignored it. She giggled madly and she closed her eyes.

 _ **The Research Hall.**_

 _ **It was here I truly learned of the depraved things the Church did in order to gain the wisdom of the Eldritch Truth.**_

 _ **The patients they experimented on had bloated heads. Most were barely coherent.**_

Both elves saw a woman, kneeling in a pool of liquid, searching through it with burned hands. Her head was swollen enough that she hardly looked human. As though sensing both women, the swollen head spoke in an emotionless tone, one that was filled with madness.

"Has anyone seen my eyes? I'm afraid I've dropped them in a puddle. Everything is pale now."

Then they were in a dark room, filled with cots. Each one held men and women, their heads bloated to insane degrees. It smelled of blood and waste. And the patients within vented their agony and madness into the dark.

"Lady Maria! Spare me this torment!"

"Kill me! Kill me! Please!"

"Someone, save me! I'm guilty! I won't do it again! Please! Please! PLEASE!"

"Listen close...and you too will hear the sound of water..."

"Lady Maria...Please take my hand. I don't want to drown."

 _ **One was looking for her eyes, searching in a pool of liquid that burned when I touched it. That was the most peaceful interaction I had. The others were savage. I had to cut them down, so perhaps I'm giving them mercy.**_

 _ **They all mentioned a name. Lady Maria. Was she one of the wretches who did this to them?**_

 _ **I should go. I've not killed enough.**_

Olga began to rock back and forth but she stopped herself in time. Celestine was staring ahead weeping silently her eyes blank with terror. Olga had to get them out of here before both of them lost their minds. She slammed the journal shut as quickly as she could before grabbing Celestine's hand and rushing out of the room.

Inside Sir Kyril's room the journal opened to a page.

 _ **My name is Kyril Sutherland.**_

 _ **I think this is the last page I will write. Dawn is coming and Gehrman awaits me at the great tree.**_

 _ **I believe it is time to end things. Whether I wake from this dream or not, I'm honestly just too tired to care anymore.**_

 _ **Doctor Iosefka, the real one not the Choir bitch I just killed, once told me that the night is long. That morning will come. It sounded so, so hopeful. But I know the truth now. The Night will never end so long as we allow it to exist.**_

 _ **I have to stop it once and for all. Perhaps Gehrman will know. Perhaps the old bastard is screwing with me. Either way, this ends here.**_

 _ **If anyone finds this, please.**_

 _ **Don't open it.**_

 _ **It's best if my story is forgotten.**_

...

 **Well, shoot. It's probably a good idea not to read the Good Hunter's Journal.**

 **Getting Insight is bad voodoo after all, even if it does let you see what is truly going on.**


	6. Chapter 6

6

Traitor

 _"Shrouded by night, but with deadly stride. Colored by blood, but always clear of mind. Proud Hunter of the Church. Beasts are a curse, and a curse is a shackle. Only ye are the true blades of the Church."_

...

The Saw Cleaver slammed into the Orc's skull with the force of a meteor and it cracked like an egg shell. Sneering underneath his cloth mask, Kyril kicked the corpse off of his weapon and shook away the gore. Not that it mattered anyway...he had been killing orcs for the better half of the day.

This time he was in the land of Feoh, another stronghold for the Royalty of Eostia. It was ruled over by Alicia Arcturus, daughter of King Eos and Prim Fiorire. Why he had agreed to come here was beyond him considering that Alicia held an intense dislike of him. Not that it mattered anyway. Claudia had reported an increase in monster incursions at Feoh and Ur but did not have any volunteers to scout out the situation.

So, in response, he volunteered the services of his company and of course his apprentices who now bore the title of Hunters and marched out to Feoh within the day.

Sanakan hefted her Kirkhammer, the great stone head of the hammer which was saturated with the blood of monsters, onto her shoulders. "So, what happens now?" She asked, dusting her long coat off. She wore the wide brimmed hat of the Old Hunters, who once wore the garb she now donned. Ever since she and Hugh were connected to the Dream, her strength had become even more formidable.

Behind her was Hugh who had lowered his cloth bandana to smile at the both of them. The silent Hunter still held his Threaded Cane but now he had an elegant flintlock holstered at his side. The Evelyn was an intricately designed pistol made for the Cainhurst Knights. Kyril had managed to scavenge one deep in the halls of their ancient abode. It was fitting that Hugh wielded one now, as he was particularly talented with the use of firearms.

Kyril folded his Cleaver with a metal screech. The forest around them was filled with the devastated corpses of Orcs, goblins and hobgoblins. "No trouble?" He asked Hugh.

The boy shook his head. Hidden under a cloth mask and tricorne hat, Hugh's Yharnam Hunter set was made for new recruits and thus was straight forward. The coat was well made, tough and this could provide a very reliable defense against beasts. It wouldn't matter anyway, assuming Hugh allowed anyone to hit him. The boy's speed bordered on absurd. He was also a naturally talented swordsman with very good instincts.

The Good Hunter checked over his recruits. "We're heading back to the village." He said quietly. "Once there we will decide on our next course of action."

"Doesn't feel right, all this." Sanakan muttered. "Where are the knights? Where is Feoh's army?"

Hugh shrugged.

"Well, if they expect a company of a hundred and fifty soldiers to clear out their countryside then they can fuck right off." Sanakan groused. "All is under control my arse."

Kyril took one look back, still amazed at how Sanakan could read all of what she said from a simple shrug. The Good Hunter kept going, eventually out of the forest and down the road. The fact that nobody, _nobody,_ noticed an Orc war band moving into the forest next to the village was inexcusable.

What was Alicia Arcturus doing?

/

 _A few days before..._

"Nothing from Lady Alicia?" Kyril asked Claudia who shook her head.

"No. Other than a missive from Prime Minister Beasley that everything is under control, Feoh has been silent for quite a while." Claudia answered. "I would send a messenger but there has been far too much here to be done. And furthermore, Lady Celestine is ill..."

"What happened?" Kyril asked.

"She...seems fine but her gaze is empty. It's like she's just...looking through me whenever I try to talk to her." Claudia narrowed her eyes and frowned. "I suppose you've had something to do with it?"

"No." Kyril's answer was cold but serene. "Is she resting? What of Lady Olga?"

"The same way but she is recovering slowly." Claudia's answer was disheartening. "Except Olga seems to just mutter to herself from time to time. I think they both need to rest."

"A wise decision." Kyril said softly. "Now about this situation with Feoh and Ur. I think I'll pay a visit to Lady Prim and Lady Alicia, see what's going with Prime Minister Beasley."

"That would be much appreciated." Claudia told him. "But why would you need to visit Beasley?"

"Nobody says that everything is fine despite their lands being invaded by monsters." Kyril spoke gravely. "Perhaps, something else is going on and I intend to find out just what."

"Very well, report back when you figure this out." Claudia told him.

"I intend to." Kyril said. "Although I have a feeling that this might be a bit more complicated than I think it's going to be."

/

 _Presently..._

Kyril sat in his command tent, looking through his journal. He knew what had happened to Olga and Celestine. He should have been more careful with this damn thing. Alas, there was no point in crying over spilled milk. What was done is done. The journal had a mind of its own, should someone other than the owner pick it up and attempt to peruse its contents, it would not read like a normal book. Its contents would be scrambled in no particular order. And that wasn't even scratching the surface as he had decided to write down the mind shattering ordeals he had gone through. Only the strongest minds could have survived seeing what he had seen and feeling what he had felt.

Insight was the depth of inhuman knowledge. The more you had it, the more likely one would go mad which was always the price for those who wished to know the Eldritch Truth. Kyril was no stranger to it himself, but what concerned him was that while Celestine and Olga were amongst the most powerful sorceresses in the land Kyril had no idea how much Insight they had absorbed upon having opened his journal and how far they got into it. He was not sure as to what the effects would be but he needed to see how they were doing before they hurt themselves or worse.

This was his responsibility and there would be no shirking it.

In the meantime, something was indeed going on in the Fortress of Feoh, the gates were closed and there were no signs of sentries on the walls. Kyril's eyes narrowed. Damned Black Dogs, they never really gave anyone enough time to think. It was like dealing with vermin, you really had to step into the shit in order to clean them up.

It's a nice feeling but nobody cares when you smell like dung. Kyril stood up and decided to take a look around the village of Oren. Perhaps his soldiers had better luck in getting information from the hapless villagers. Or maybe they ended up empty handed. Either way it didn't matter to him.

They would find out what was going on, if Kyril had to turn the entire village or the fortress upside down he'd do it.

If he only knew how his mission was going to complicate itself.

/

 _Village of Oren, Feoh_

Kyril knocked aside the arrows as the goblin archers rained fire on them from above. Well, an ambush wasn't exactly what he had planned but Oren needed to be taken. And he had to do it with a hundred and fifty men. The Good Hunter knocked another arrow out of the way.

"Archers!" He snapped out an order. "Get those little bastards! Sergeant Bergen, have Lucius put a fireball through the south gate. We need to get into Oren and we need to do it quickly!"

"Right away!" Bergen went to find the company magus.

"What about us?" Sanakan asked as she took cover as best as she could. The goblin arrows were inaccurate but there were many of them A gunshot alerted them to Hugh who had ducked back behind the rocks to load his Evelyn pistol. The Good Hunter peeked out of cover, his own weapon barking and sending a goblin flying backwards off the wooden wall.

"We take the north gate." Kyril said loading a new cartridge into his pistol. "Listen up! We charge the north gate, Sanakan you get us moving. Hugh you're with me. The rest of you will follow our advance and keep moving. If we hit both sides they won't be able to even retaliate as they should. Fight hard, kill them all!"

Kyril's company roared their assent.

"This is suicide." Sanakan said lifting the Kirkhammer. She then laughed. "Whatever, let's do it!" She moved suddenly out of cover, hefting her hammer. Kyril and Hugh followed close behind as the rest of the company surged out behind Kyril with a war cry. Sanakan reached the flimsy gates first and with one swing she smashed them open revealing a charnel house and more orcs who were even now desecrating the bodies of the village women. The men had been rounded up in cages and were awaiting a slow painful death.

An orc grunted and drew its cleaver as it beheld the female Hunter. Sanakan hefted her hammer and went in swinging. The Orc died quickly as the large metal head smashed into its skull, sending it flying into the air. Sanakan swung the Kirkhammer down on another orc, crushing its head into paste.

Kyril was next, his Saw Cleaver bringing death to the next orc. His pistol barked, sending another orc to the ground in a shower of blood and brains. Hugh surged into the fray just behind him, his Threaded Cane turned into a whip. The silent Hunter's whip tore through skin, causing the orcs to bleed profusely. Reeling, the creatures had no chance to organize as the rest of Kyril's company surged into town with a war cry.

The battle was a cacophony of ringing steel and the dying squeals of orcs trying to escape the pincer attack as Sergeant Bergen led his own contingent into the town. In the midst of it all was Sir Kyril the Bloody, his Saw Cleaver taking its toll on the orc war band.

The green skins made their own stand, fighting hard but the ferocity of the Good Hunter's company was more than a match for their might. Eventually the ground was littered with dead green skins. A few good men and women had fallen in the fight and the wounded were quickly treated by their resident clerics.

Kyril swung his Saw Cleave to the side, folding it with a loud metallic screech. The Good Hunter let Sergeant Bergen take over the clean up as he went to address the townsfolk. Not a lot were left and those that were still alive were cradling the fallen forms of their loved ones or staring in unabashed awe at their rescuers, especially Kyril who hated the attention.

"People of Oren. I am Sir Kyril Sutherland." He announced. "We will be using this town as a base, if anyone wishes to leave they may do so. But, for those still willing to fight may stay here. Our company is small but my mission is to investigate Fortress Feoh and establish contact with Lady Alicia Arcturus and Lady Prim Fiorire. In the meantime, we will clear out your village and begin preparations to enter the fortress of Feoh."

Sanakan and Hugh stood with him. "That is all." Kyril finished his announcement.

The clamor of the grateful, terrified villagers filled the afternoon. The clouds moved in as Kyril Sutherland's company settled in for a long afternoon of clearing, rebuilding and re-fortifying the village.

/

Why was it always a church?

Hugh opened the door to the small church that served as the main building of worship for the people of Oren. There were goblins in here and more dead women. Hugh stepped inside and raised his cane as the first goblins ran at him with small rusty daggers and short swords. Individually, the bastards were small and weak. What made them dangerous was numbers.

Hugh struck down two goblins with a single swipe then sidestepped as a fireball narrowly took his face off. Eyes narrowed, he noted the shaman standing in the midst of his group of cronies. Lying down on the altar table was a dead woman, naked and defiled. She had been used as a ritual sacrifice to whatever dark gods the goblins worshiped.

Sir Kyril was right, there was no fundamental goodness in the greenskin race. Hugh saw Sanakan's face for a few moments and his smile died as a cold look overcame his features. He dove into the fight, intent on tearing this shaman limb from limb for his transgression.

Strapping his cane to his side Hugh reached for the new weapon in his repertoire.

The Chikage was another Vileblood weapon, one used by the Cainhurst Knights. A blend of an eastern weapon and western sensibilities it was a graceful weapon that was deadly in the right hands. Sanakan called it the Murder Sword. Hugh drew the blade with a flourish, cutting off a goblin's head with barely a thought. It felt...right in his hands somehow, like a release of some sort.

Hugh turned his murderous attention on the other goblins and then pointed at the shaman who clutched its staff to its chest glaring at him.

 _You're next on the list._ Hugh's eyes said. _And you won't like what I'm about to do to you._

/

Sanakan let the hammer settle onto her back, drawing the sword from the hammer's haft. The fact that she could lift a hammer that weighed more than she did was not registering in her mind. All she felt was adrenaline as she faced down the two Hobgoblins in front of her.

One lunged for her, trying to grab her thinking that she'd be a fun toy to play with. The sword thrust into its brain removed that notion and its life. As the thing died, Sanakan pulled back from the corpse of her foe to face the other Hobgoblin.

"Come on you fat slob." Sanakan muttered as she stepped to the side while the Hob stepped in the opposite direction. It seemed a bit smarter than his partner, but its impatience won out over overall caution as it reared back its fist before launching a terrifying straight punch that would have broken many of the bones in her body. Sanakan sidestepped, the blow was clearly telegraphed and in a single swing she hacked its arm off. Roaring in pain, the Hobgoblin tried to run away but Sanakan grabbed a hold of its loincloth, pulled and threw it backwards where a downward thrust into its chest silenced it instantly.

"Dead!" She snarled. She looked at the young nun who was sheltering children. They had been trapped inside a hut while the Hobgoblins were waiting outside for them to come out. Several Orcs had been gathering wood for a fire to smoke them out until Sanakan put a stop to it. Now that they were clear she had them go towards the town square to get taken care of...although from the look of fear the nun gave her, she probably looked absolutely terrifying swinging a large hammer which had a sword in its haft.

Whatever.

Sanakan snorted as she kicked the dead Hobgoblin's corpse before heading back towards the town square. Teams of soldiers were clearing the village piecemeal while the three clerics they had did what they could for the villagers. Kyril was there as well, waiting for them. Hugh was busy cleaning off his Chikage, aka the Murder Sword. He looked up as if noticing her and then smiled toothily.

Sanakan just winked in response and decided to report to the boss as intended. Kyril had his arms crossed as he looked over a map of Eostia, focusing on Feoh and Ur in particular.

"I cleared my section, boss." Sanakan told Kyril who nodded. He took off his cap to scratch his dark hair. The Good Hunter sighed.

"Good, apparently Prime Minister Beasley has enacted a curfew within the fortress city of Feoh so we won't be able to enter until tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Sanakan looked confused.

"Beasley sent his messenger to me when he learned that I had arrived here. He seems to believe that I will be assuaged by him saying that everything is fine." Kyril said frowning. "So...I am going to march up there and ask what exactly is going on with him. And to ascertain Lady Alicia and Prim's condition."

"You think Beasley's up to something." Sanakan said.

Kyril nodded. "If he intends to play games with me," he spoke coldly. "His life is forfeit to a most painful end."

He sighed. "Come on, let's see what's there to eat." He told them both. "I'm rather hungry."

"Getting more molar breakers boss?" Sanakan grinned.

Kyril grumbled at her blasé attitude, causing Sanakan to giggle as Hugh hopped up onto his feet.

"Come on, Hugh. We're getting food." Sanakan told Hugh, hefting her Kirkhammer.

/

 _Fortress Feoh, Dungeons_

"Damn you Kin!" Beasley snarled. "You told me our operation in Feoh and Ur won't be noticed by the wretched Goddess, now look at who's here! The blasted Hunter himself! Sir Kyril!"

The talking stone was a relatively new invention created by the Black Dogs' resident mage Kin, the stone glowed brightly for a few moments.

"Why are you so worried? It's just one man against a horde of your monsters." Kin said. "Don't hesitate to kill him if you have to. But, it's vital that you secure Feoh and Ur. You have to. Otherwise our campaign in Eostia is slowed down even further."

"I'm working on it!" Beasley sounded annoyed. "I just have to accelerate my schedule now that the blasted Hunter is here. I'll kill him first, yes that'll do."

Kin sighed over the connection and the light faded. Beasley snarled as he tucked the stone back inside his coat pockets. As the Prime Minister of Feoh, it galled him to take orders from some uppity royal brat. This was why he joined the Black Dogs, so he could not only take what he wanted but also rule over his own part of the country.

"Damn Hunter."

Beasley knew Alicia had something to do with this. There was no way that man would come investigate what was happening in Feoh without being warned. Blasted Orcs! If they weren't so cheap then maybe he'd actually hire some bandit clans to cause chaos in the lands instead! As a whole the knights led by Alicia Arcturus were a premier fighting force, they were small in number and thus easily subdued.

The old man bit his thumb. If he was correct in his predictions then the Hunter would be coming in tomorrow in the morning.

A perfect start, he'd trap the man in the city and kill him that way. Yes, that will solve his problems...

Then, he could do as much as he pleased to Alicia and give Prim over to those disgusting Mordatella Brothers. His hour was at hand. All he needed to do was to kill the Hunter.

/

 _Fortress Feoh, the next day_

"Well, they opened up at the very least." Sanakan commented as she followed her mentor and friend inside the fortress of Feoh. If anything, at least they weren't out in the wilderness but often times things could kill you behind the walls too.

"Streets are almost empty." Kyril said coldly. "And I am not liking the looks I'm getting from some of those guards."

He was right. The guards were eyeing his party with a sense of hostility, some were downright fearful. Kyril was confused and annoyed. He didn't think that his reputation had spread as far as Feoh or Ur but he hadn't visited at all, the reason why was because Beasley was in Ken doing business. Kyril kept an eye out as he and his apprentices walked down the street to head towards the Arcturus Estate, where Alicia held her seat as the mistress of this fortress.

"Boss, we're being followed." Sanakan said.

Kyril turned his head slightly, noting the group of soldiers following him. He stopped and turned around. "Morning gents." He addressed the man in front of the soldiers, already noting his armor and weapons. There were a total of ten men. How foolish of them.

The lead man didn't say anything but his compatriots spread out in a semicircle.

"More behind us, boss." Sanakan reported. She looked at Hugh who readied his Threaded Cane. "I don't think this is a welcoming escort."

Kyril smiled thinly under his cloth mask. "I see now that Beasley has made his choice." He commented out loud.

"Take them down. Leave the girl." The lead soldier said. "For-"

Hugh's Evelyn let out a bark and the bullet took the man in the throat. As the lead soldier slowly bled to death, Sanakan spun round, turning the wrath of her Kirkhammer on the other soldiers behind them to clear a path. Hugh was alongside her butchering the traitorous guards with his cane.

Kyril faced down the remaining group, who had all parted to let a large armored warrior through. "Heh, so this runt is Sir Kyril the Bloody?" The man growled, muffled by the strange round helm he wore. The large armored brute wielded a heavy pick. "I'm gonna crush you flat, runt. Then I'm gonna have that boy and girl you brought with ya sit on my cock while I play with them."

Kyril shrugged, even as he quietly clipped the Saw Cleaver to his back and readied his Holy Moonlight Sword.

"Nice sword." The brute laughed. "Maybe I'll take that too."

Kyril merely hummed in agreement, confusing his enemy. With a sudden, brutal lunge Kyril attacked with a vertical strike. The brute blocked with his pick.

The brute's eyes widened in shock as his arms vibrated with pain and he had actually staggered backwards. "W-Wha..."

Kyril didn't stop attacking, the Holy Moonlight Sword shone brightly in the morning light as it arced down upon the hapless brute who was steadily being pushed back. The brute tried to block another vertical smash only for Kyril to feint to the right and hack off one of his arms. The large man looked at the stump of his left arm.

"You...You weren't supposed to do that." The brute said in shocked disbelief.

"Aye." Kyril nodded and beheaded his gigantic foe in a single swing, causing the rest of his mates to drop their weapons and run. That wasn't the problem though as more and more guards were appearing. This was the most dangerous area, as eventually the Hunters would be overwhelmed by numbers and then they would die.

The Good Hunter was soon joined by Sanakan and Hugh, both covered in blood. Hugh held up his Threaded Cane even as Sanakan brandished her hammer.

"Ideas boss?" Sanakan asked even as Hugh grinned under his cloth mask, cane at his side.

Kyril looked around. "We will move on my signal." He said calmly as blue energy began to gather on the blade of the Holy Moonlight Sword. Silently he raised the sword up and brought it down.

A beam of energy erupted from the sword causing an explosion that sent several enemy soldiers flying. "Let's go!" The Hunters turned tail and ran to the left street, anything that stood in their way got cut down.

An arrow flew past Hugh's ear, causing him to look up The Silent Hunter saw an archer put another arrow to his bow string. He raised his Evelyn and shot him in the head. The Archer fell off the roof without a sound.

"Where are we headed!?" Sanakan asked as the Good Hunter took point.

"We need to find an entrance to the sewers." Kyril said calmly. "Nasty place, but we can hide in there for a bit."

Behind the both of them Hugh rolled his eyes. It wasn't exactly his cup of tea but it was better than dying in the streets. Kyril aimed his pistol and shot another archer trying to take potshots at them from a scaffolding. As they passed, Sanakan knocked over a support beam for the scaffolding taking it down in a cacophony of noise, and blocking the guards from chasing them. While they scattered to find alternate routes the Hunters were long gone from that district of the city, having ended up in an entirely new one.

This looked like a shanty town, Sanakan recognized the familiar sight of a red light district immediately and scowled as she spotted women trolling for men and drunks passed out in the streets. Like any respectable town, the shanty towns were where the lowest of the low ended up and congregated into a settlement where the only law that was recognized was your own strength. The markets sold shoddy goods, but if one had a good eye they would often find that a good blade was just as precious as food and drink. Protecting oneself here was even more paramount than out in the wilderness because monsters didn't have a choice when attacked. Within this place, it was often the worst of humanity that win the day.

Prostitutes, drunks, the mad and the lonely, the criminals, they all lived and died here. Those who were prosperous kept to themselves. Those who were not were preyed upon. For the Hunters, it was a good place to hide for now.

Beasley wouldn't dare send troops into such a chaotic area even if it was still morning and nothing was going on.

Kyril kept an eye out even as Hugh looked around curiously, holstering his pistol. He let his Holy Moonlight Sword hang on the harness on his back. "Great. Let's...find a bar." He said to his subordinates.

"Wonderful." Sanakan muttered. "And I suppose we'll either get mugged or turned over to Beasley and his friends."

/

The bar they ended up hiding in was a ratty place. One patron had already tried to mug them, or at least cop a feel at Sanakan's expense only for that to end up as the last mistake of his life. The angry Hunter slammed the back of his head into the wall, killing him instantly. The other patrons wised up and the bartender actually had two of his workers throw the corpse out the back of the building.

The old bartender was an old soldier, long having fallen far, but still was a decent man at heart it seemed. He recognized Kyril from the stories. The man's name was Varo.

"The slums don't really care who calls the shots." He told Kyril as he wiped down a tankard. "The Lady Arcturus wasn't exactly fond of us all here but she usually left us alone. Now with her in chain and her knights in hiding, the orcs roam the streets at night and Beasley's cronies rule the day. You've come at the wrong place, Sir Kyril. The Black Dogs have their grubby paws on this place."

"And all of it started with Beasley let me guess." Kyril stated.

The bartender grinned. "Aye." He wiped the bar. "And these two kids? Are they yours?"

Kyril shook his head. "They are my...squires." He told the old man. "Dependable, but Hugh cannot speak so Sanakan is his voice."

Hugh looked at Sanakan smugly, but the girl had nudged him in the side with her elbow. "But not his brain." Sanakan groused.

"Aye, she can take care of herself alright." Varo nodded his head. "But she'd be a prize for the orcs and Beasley's men so I'd be careful either way."

"How about that bastard who grabbed my ass?" Sanakan asked Varo.

"There's always gonna be folks like him running about, girly." Varo answered. "Just don't be surprised if some of 'em say they've joined the Black Dogs. There's a street gang out and about that claims so."

"Hmm..." Kyril rubbed his chin, taking a drink of ale. "How many do I have to kill in order to teach them all a lesson?" He asked blandly.

Varo gulped as he realized the Sir Kyril was not joking. "Er...well, they come out at night." He said. "But I suppose you don't give a rat's arse about that so you just have to find one."

"Thank you." Kyril said. "I also have to find some of Alicia's wayward knights so if you have any information on them, would you mind sharing that?"

Varo regained his composure as he leaned his head back. "Hmm...The one I know is Harriet Bran, she actually grew up here back in the day." He said. "She comes by from time to time but I've heard rumors that she's hiding out in the Rosie, the brothel down the street from here."

"Rosie, brothel down the streets." Kyril said. "Very well." He turned to his two subordinates. "Rest, eat and sleep for now. We have a very long night ahead of us."

/

 _Ken, the quarters of Celestine Lucross._

"No...No..." Celestine covered her ears as the whispering in her mind continued until it eventually faded away. The High Elf's eyes were wide and they constantly scanned the room as if something was watching her. The room was a mess, her belongings scattered all over the floor from her frenzied attempts to dampen the maddening whispers in her ears.

"Please...I don't know what you're saying..." Celestine said as she pulled her blankets closer shivering. "Why are you doing this? Why are you whispering to me?"

She couldn't sleep. Not when the horrors she saw in that book were waiting for her. Blood. Beasts. Madmen. The countless abominations that were always there, waiting for the thin barrier between their world and hers to just break.

How could Sir Kyril have kept this insanity from anyone, let alone live with what he had been forced to do in...that place.

She closed her hands over her ears as she whimpered in fear. The High Elf felt like a child again, wondering and fearing when the terrible night would end and the day would come back. Now, as she looked at the rising sun she knew better than to hope. The Night is always there, it will never end.

"Sir Kyril...Please...Help me."

Her door opened. Celestine shrank back in fear, eyes closed. "No! No! Stay away!"

"Celestine!" Olga ran to her oldest friend to try and calm her down. "Celestine, it's me. Olga. I'm here Celestine, listen to the sound of my voice. You're home in your bed and in a very messy room."

Celestine nodded, eyes now open. There was a feral fear in them. Olga had never seen her so terrified. She held her friend's shoulders, wincing as Celestine flinched away from her hands. But Olga kept a firm grip pressing her forehead against Celestine's.

"What is going on, what happened?" Claudia Levantine rushed inside, a hand on her sword hilt. Behind her was Chloe who was holding both daggers.

"Help me get her cleaned up." Olga told Claudia. "Come on."

As they gently helped Celestine out of bed, Claudia became quite furious as they escorted the ruler of Eostia to the baths.

"What happened?" Claudia rounded on Olga as they waited for the maids to help Celestine get cleaned up and hopefully back on her feet. "Sir Kyril is not here, so I bet that you had something to do with Her Holiness's condition. Speak! I am in no mood for jokes today!"

Olga looked up at Claudia, her eyes baggy. "We read Sir Kyril's journal." She spoke seriously. The Dark Elf Queen crossed her arms. "If you want to hear what was inside, don't bother asking either of us." She shuddered.

Claudia calmed herself down as she realized just how tired she looked.

"Should I go and remove his head, Lady Olga?" Chloe's voice was a livid whisper.

"Chloe, you should really consider what you're asking." Olga said, her voice frosty. "Really, you should think for once!"

Chloe flinched as Olga raised her voice, before her shoulders sagged and she leaned against the wall for support.

"Lady Olga?" Claudia asked, confused and angry. What was going on?

"I'm fine." Olga said shaking her head. "I'm fine..." She breathed hard. "That journal was a glimpse behind Sir Kyril's mask. I will tell you this Lady Claudia: We are lucky that he chose to fight for us and not against us. He's...not really human anymore."

Claudia reeled back, shocked but grave. "What do you mean by that?"

"He went through something called 'The Night of the Hunt'." Olga massaged her temples. "It was a plague of some sorts and he journeyed to a city called Yharnam to get a cure. Only there wasn't." The Dark Elf shook her head. "There wasn't a cure at all."

She looked sad. "What he went through in that accursed city changed him. It gave him powers beyond our ken." Olga said. "It is a burden none of us would be able to bear but he does so alone."

Chloe and Claudia looked at each other.

"I believe that Sir Kyril has a lot of explaining to do." Claudia said sternly. "Only then, will we decide what to do about...all this. In the meantime, I will check on Lady Celestine." The knight went to do just that even as Chloe saw to her own mistress helping her up and getting her back to her own room to recuperate.

"Lady Olga."

Olga and Chloe looked at the knight who had turned around before opening the door to the baths.

"When the time comes, I wish for you to bring me that journal." She told Olga.

The Dark Elf Queen swallowed the lump in her throat. "That is not very wise, Lady Levantine. If you wish to keep your sanity, don't open that book." Olga said to Claudia. "I mean it."

"It doesn't matter," Claudia rebutted Olga. "I want that journal. If it can help lady Celestine heal, then maybe I won't have to beat it out of Sir Kyril when he returns."

Olga wasn't so sure it would be that simple.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Prey

 _"Oh Amygdala, Amygdala, have mercy on the poor bastard!"_

 _..._

 _Feoh, night time_

The Rosie was an old brothel, having survived many tumultuous events in the history of Eostia. When the Black Dogs came and the orcs roamed the city, the Rosie was still there. In the hands of its indomitable mistress Shani none of the girls were accosted or distressed by orc or man. Rumors say that Shani herself had the eyes and ears of certain knights in Alicia Arcturus's retinue, despite her disapproval Alicia had known nothing about it.

As Kyril walked up to the brothel he noted its architecture which was a lot cleaner and more isolated than the rest of the shantytown around it. High walls, iron gates. It was quite a formidable bastion. Maybe the girls inside were also skilled fighters as well as escorts? He had heard tales of such things before.

The Good Hunter had split his party, Sanakan and Hugh would be responsible for hunting down the so-called 'Gadsden Gang' who swore allegiance to the Black Dogs. He would come here to meet with the rumored knight hiding in the Rosie.

Kyril reached the double doors, ignoring the fact that the curvy figure of a woman was carved onto the front. He reached up and knocked on the door three times, muttering to himself that there was no way he was actually going into a brothel when he hadn't been in such a place in his entire life. It wasn't exactly the strangest thing he had ever done but still...

As Kyril waited for someone to answer he thought about what could happen. Either it was a normal brothel and he could seek information here, or it was a trap that Beasley set up. If it was indeed a trap then he'd have to leave this place a charnel house...

He reached behind his back for his Saw Cleaver and nearly jumped backwards as the door opened.

"My, my~" A dark haired woman with a husky voice greeted him, a smoking pipe in her hands. She was wearing red silk robes with roses printed on the hem. She was beautiful indeed, the Good Hunter could see that but there was a haughty intelligence in her yellow eyes. An insidious cunning that made him extremely wary, like being in the presence of a gigantic cat waiting to pounce on him.

"I was just about to lock my doors for the night...Oh, pardon me..." She gave a low curtsy, Kyril noting that she had exposed a large amount of cleavage on purpose to distract him, much to his dismay. "My name is Shani, good sir. Mistress of the Rosie, please do come in..."

Kyril bowed formally. "I am Kyril Sutherland." He said tonelessly as he entered the brothel with Shani closing and locking the doors behind them. If this was indeed a trap then he'd have to spring it and then completely annihilate it. He was packing Molotovs after all.

"Oh, wow." Shani's yellow eyes gleamed sultrily in the dim light. "Lady Lucross's new knight comes to visit my humble business."

"I see that my arrival has sparked some interest, even here." Kyril commented quietly, although he deigned to hide the irritation in his tone.

"Why yes, it has." Shani said. "A young, incredibly dashing and a mysterious foreigner who goes around fighting monsters. He then takes the fight to that dreadful Olga Discordia with the Black Dogs..."

At this her yellow eyes looked into Kyril's own, seductively.

"And gets knighted after he double crosses that nasty old Vault and his band of cronies. This new knight is not a soft-hearted man, I have to say...if Lady Alicia Arcturus is so afraid of him." She said. "Now, he is here...seeking the head of Prime Minister Beasley the traitor who gave Feoh and Ur to the Black Dogs."

Kyril narrowed her eyes at her. Hunter and Mistress stared each other down as the Hunter decided on starting a fight here.

"You are a formidable woman, Mistress Shani." Kyril told the mistress of the Rosie honestly. "And you speak the truth for Beasley has tried to kill me once I entered the fortress city."

Shani giggled. "I have many eyes and ears, young man." She told Kyril. "Now, let's put aside that caution you have...please, relax while you are here."

/

The entrance was kept dark just for this reason.

The main area of the brothel was brightly lit, candles were everywhere. And all of the girls were handpicked by Shani herself. All of them were very beautiful. Kyril kept stoically calm as he looked around.

"Good evening, Mistress Shani!" They chorused even as they gazed at the Hunter curiously. Some knew him from the stories and some didn't. The Hunter kept his mask on but had removed his hat for politeness's sake. Kyril wasn't exactly very good with women, in fact Arianna had once called him a nice man back in Yharnam. She just felt that he was far, far too brusque in his mannerisms. Polite, but very brusque.

That was the last, peaceful interaction he had with the woman of the night before her tragic end. It saddened him that the friendly woman who only sought to be safe had been murdered that way. Now, he was here having flashbacks and trying to school his expression into something neutral.

"Evening my dears." Shani spoke loud enough for them all to hear. "We have a very special guest tonight, Sir Kyril himself has come to not only help Lady Alicia but also get rid of that ugly little man called Beasley!"

Holding the Hunter's arm she cooed quietly in his ears. "Now, please darling...do enjoy yourself while I go call for our young Harriet and her friends."

Shani slipped away, leaving Kyril to the whims of the young women who crowded around the knight asking curious questions that he politely but distantly answered.

He probably should have left this part to his apprentices.

Facing down a gang of outlaws was easier for him than dealing with women.

/

 _Sanakan and Hugh..._

"Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

Hugh relented on breaking the man's arm with his cane and slammed him down in front of Sanakan who crouched down.

"So where are the rest of your buddies?" She asked him calmly.

"We- We got a little warehouse we hang out in!" The cowardly thug yelped as Hugh tapped him not too gently in the back of the head with his cane. "Th-There's fifteen of us, please! Don't kill me! I joined because I felt like I'd belong somewhere-"

"Snap his neck." Sanakan told Hugh.

As the thug pleaded for mercy, Hugh grabbed the man's head in both hands and twisted it brutally to the side. The man fell boneless to the ground. Sanakan stabbed the man in the head to make sure he died quietly.

"Fifteen he says." Sanakan said to Hugh. "In a warehouse. It's not really an even fight at all if that's all he could do."

Hugh shrugged and looked at Sanakan with his one remaining eye meaningfully. Sanakan sighed. "Yeah, well this is our tenure as Hunters ain't it?" She told him. "We have a job to do."

/

 _The Hunter's Dream, weeks ago..._

"We need to talk."

Kyril looked up at Sanakan and Hugh who were looking at him expectantly. As the Plain Doll stood up to say something Kyril held out his hand.

"Talk about what?" Kyril asked.

"About the Contract." Sanakan said seriously. "What happened to us...we, we don't get it. If it was such a horrible job how did you come out unscathed?"

Kyril closed his journal and looked at them critically. "Unscathed isn't exactly the word I would use...more like changed beyond all human reasoning."

"All human reasoning...that means you're not human right?" Sanakan asked looking upset. "You're...You said you turned into something else."

"Indeed." Kyril said, eyes gleaming. "If I had decided to show you what I really look like, it would do very bad things to your head."

The scratching of charcoal on paper alerted both Sanakan and Kyril to Hugh who was writing. He held up the parchment for them to read.

 _So what will happen to us? You said that the beast plague started with the blood. Is that going to happen to us? We'll turn into blood starved monsters?_

Sanakan glared at Kyril and just as she was about to launch a tirade, the Hunter made a simple statement.

"I gave you my blood to help you." Kyril said to the both of them. "And I decide what happens. In essence, yes, the blood was the cause of Yharnam's downfall as I had told you. Now that I am the one responsible for this Dream, and my blood, it will not happen to the both of you."

Sanakan and Hugh looked unconvinced. Sanakan exhaled.

"You did ask for me to make you both stronger." Kyril told them both honestly. "But if you wish to still leave you are free to go. The contract is merely a formality under my ruling. You'll wake up from the Dream, forget about it and you can be on your merry way. You can live out your life until the Black Dogs take you as a slave or kill you."

He leaned back still not finished speaking. "I took you both in because you reminded me of myself." He continued. "Young, desperate, starving and poor."

"You didn't have to put it that way..." Sanakan muttered but Hugh shushed her to let Kyril speak.

"I guess I could say that I had wanted to help the both of you when I discovered you in the village of Navarus." Kyril said, softly. "Why did I choose you as my apprentices? You could say sympathy, or maybe a desire to help people."

"Sympathy." Sanakan laughed. "From a hard killer like you that's almost hard to believe."

"When I came here, I wanted nothing to do with the war. All I had wanted was to be left alone so I could suffer my memories in solitude." Kyril said. "Until I learned what Vault planned for every single man, woman and child. The women and children slaves and men who resisted his regime dead or dying. Yharnam was dead long before I came here. Eostia is war torn but she still has a chance for peace."

Sanakan and Hugh watched Kyril as he looked at them with intensity. They now saw their mentor as someone else, powerful but sad. Someone who had many burdens on his shoulders.

"If I stood by and allowed an evil man to cause harm to a nation that has done nothing to deserve its fate then it is right that I bear the shame of doing nothing." Kyril said quietly. "I won't stand by and do nothing in Eostia. I will fight no matter the cost, so that others may live in peace. And when I do, maybe I shall finally lay down my blades and fade away."

The Good Hunter looked down at his hands and sighed. He gave Sanakan and Hugh an studious look. "Perhaps I came here for a change. Perhaps I decided to lend my strength to those who needed it. But either way, I am your mentor and you are my students. I wish to give you power so you can do good."

Sanakan and Hugh looked at each other.

Hugh started writing again. And as they waited Sanakan sighed. "You know, boss. I was unsure of what to expect but your little speech..." She smiled at Kyril. "Heh. I guess you _are_ a good man after all...well, technically-"

"Yes, yes." Kyril waved a hand.

"No I mean it." Sanakan said. "Me and Hugh are orphans, we got nothing. We didn't care about anything until the Black Dogs came. We were...I guess we didn't really care if we survived or not. But you came, and you saved us. You made us stronger."

Sanakan looked down at her hands. "And if Vault wins we wouldn't have that strength now would we?" She said.

Hugh held up his note after a long pause as he looked Kyril in the eye.

 _You had every right to turn us away but you didn't. You gave us a roof over our heads and food to eat, plus a chance to prove ourselves. If that's not kindness I don't know what is._

 _But thanks for being straight with us._

"And I will continue to do so." Kyril promised.

/

 _Presently in Feoh_

Sanakan and Hugh made it to the warehouse. Standing on the roof of a house, they surveyed the area for a good place to strike.

"Let's see." Sanakan fished out her monocular, a handy little device that allowed her to see across distances. "Interesting, no guards. Are they all inside?"

Hugh beckoned Sanakan for her monocular and took a look. He gave Sanakan a shrug and handed the monocular back to her. She pocketed the thing and rubbed her chin thinking. What was the best way of doing this? They could just go all out and kick the door in.

Or... they could sneak inside, see what was happening.

She looked at Hugh who was waiting for her decision.

"Hugh, we should probably sneak in and do a little eavesdropping." Sanakan said. "Before we cut them all down? It'd be nice if we weren't ambushed like this morning." She grinned. "Let's get to work eh?"

Hugh nodded and adjusted his hat before both Hunters clambered down from the roof of the house and sneakily made their way across the street towards the warehouse used by the Gadsden Gang as a hideout.

Hugh reached into a small bag on his belt for a lock-pick. When he had shown Kyril that he could pick locks the man looked so impressed that it tickled the mute constantly whenever he thought about it. Sanakan kept a lookout. The front door was too obvious but the side door was more isolated and was perfect for sneaking.

Hugh grinned as the door was unlocked and gave Sanakan a grin before readying his cane. He opened the door and slipped in with Sanakan close behind, holding her Kirkhammer sword. The warehouse was large, almost empty save for a few large crates and barrels. Inside thuggish looking men were keeping a lookout over a knight.

The woman had a sack over her head.

"That was good Gadsden!" One of the thugs complimented the leader. "We got one of the knights of that Arcturus bitch. Maybe we'll get paid!"

"Or we could fuck her right now." Another one said. "And get paid later, I like the legs of this one. Real smooth."

"Hush up." The bigger man, Gadsden, snarled. "We get this to Beasley first. Then we'll talk about who fucks who. The Black Dogs are coming here in force after all, to really take the Fortress. Without Alicia the knights ain't nothing."

Sanakan narrowed her eyes as she observed the gathering. So the Black Dogs were coming eh? That was going to be trouble. And the knight probably knew what had happened to Alicia Arcturus or her other knights if they weren't lucky. Silence be damned. She readied her sword as Hugh made the switch to his Chikage. In unison the Hunters charged in silence, completely surprising Gadsden and his gang.

A thug tried to give a rallying cry and draw his weapon but Hugh's Chikage sliced his throat open before he could even blink. The silent Hunter turned and speared another enemy in the chest. Sanakan smashed into two others, her blade flashing in the torchlight as she killed one man with a quick swipe that took his head off. She lashed out with her off-hand, covered in a metal gauntlet, the thug on the receiving end was knocked out of the fight as his face shattered.

Gadsden turned and tried to flee but Hugh overtook him, flaying his back open with a vertical slash from his Chikage. The man tried to scream but Hugh silenced him with a sword thrust into his skull. He turned and nodded to Sanakan who approached the knight. She removed the bag over her head.

The knight's silver hair fell about her face as the young woman tried to breathe.

"Thanks a lot." She said as she gazed at both Hunters with yellow eyes. "I thought I was gonna suffocate in there. My name's Harriet."

Sanakan nodded at the pixy-like knight. "I'm Sanakan. The guy over there is Hugh, he can't speak." She told Harriet who gave Hugh a nod.

"Who are you guys working for anyhow?" Harriet asked looking at Hugh curiously.

"Sir Kyril." Sanakan answered and Harriet blinked.

"Oh...Cool!" Harriet said. "Awesome! He's really well known, if a bit scary but I think he's all right."

Sanakan looked confused and was about to answer but Hugh nudged her shoulder and shook his head. He was right, now was not the time for this.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Sanakan said. "Sir Kyril's at the Rosie waiting for us so we'll take you there."

"He's at the Rosie, right now?" Harriet stood up suddenly shocking Sanakan and Hugh. "Great! Can we go? Can you untie my hands too?"

Hugh obliged Harriet by cutting her bonds. As Sanakan was about to lead the way out, the side door opened. Hugh drew his Evelyn pistol and took aim as Sanakan readied for another fight, muscles tense and ready.

"Oh my~ I seem to have stumbled onto something bad..." The woman in the cloak spoke sultrily. "Is that you dear Harriet?"

"Big sister Shani!" Harriet hugged the woman. "I got caught, I'm so sorry..."

Sanakan rubbed her forehead while Hugh cheerfully stood there watching the two sisters reunite.

/

 _The Hunter's Dream_

Celestine opened her eyes as she looked up at a grey, cloudy sky. The High Elf panicked as she sat up and turned her head from side to side. She was laying in white flowers that covered a hill. Celestine got up, holding her arm as she looked around. Where was she? She was asleep in her bed but...

She started walking heading down a path that lead to a gate that was ajar. It was foggy.

"Hello?" Celestine called out even as the fog slowly lifted revealing an old building, a workshop from the looks of it, sitting on another small hill overlooking a small garden and many graves. Celestine looked at them curiously, then stopped as she saw that most were rubbed smooth by time.

One stood out however by the names scrawled on it.

 _Gehrman, First Hunter, a teacher who has earned his rest._

 _Eileen the Crow, Hunter of Hunters, a mentor who no longer dreams._

 _Gilbert, a man who deserved a better end._

 _Alfred the Executioner, an unwitting martyr due to my actions._

 _Sister Adella, a kind soul taken by madness._

 _Arianna, Woman of Pleasure, a dear friend taken far too soon._

Countless others covered the grave stone, a large list. Celestine whispered a benediction then froze in terror eyes wide as the doors to the workshop opened.

The...thing standing there looked human but it wasn't. It was a Doll. And it was walking. Breathing fast Celestine stood up and faced it, eyes wide.

The Doll looked down at her, dressed in fine but strange clothing holding a bucket of water and a cloth. She had white hair and grey eyes. She towered over Celestine and looked down at her with mild curiosity.

"Hello there." She spoke politely in a very strange accident. "Are you lost?"

"I...I suppose I am." Celestine said trembling. "C-Can you help me? What is this place?"

The Doll blinked. "This? This is the Hunter's Dream." She told Celestine. "A refuge for those who hunts beasts." She started walking down the steps towards Celestine still holding the bucket.

Celestine began to hyperventilate as the Doll approached, moving so smoothly for an inanimate object. But the Doll merely ignored her as Celestine stepped back. She then began to clean the gravestone.

Once she had calmed down, Celestine licked her dry lips as she asked. "Who...Who are the ones who hunt beasts?"

"The Hunters." The Doll answered. If the situation had been different Celestine would have rolled her eyes. "Many have come and go from this Dream, the graves here stand in honor of their memory."

The Doll wiped the gravestone gently with her cloth. "I care for them whenever the Good Hunter is away on his excursions." She continued. "He often visits the graves, to take care of them whenever he is troubled." Once finished, she set the cloth over the rim of the bucket and put it to the side as she turned and looked down at Celestine.

"And who is this...Good Hunter?" Celestine asked.

Much to her surprise the Doll smiled warmly as if reminiscing about a wonderful friend. "He is silent, but kind. A humble person who likes to keep to himself." She answered Celestine. "He bears many burdens, so I care for him and soothe his sickly spirit."

Celestine looked down briefly. Could this Good Hunter be...

"Is...Is his name Kyril Sutherland?" Celestine asked.

"Yes." The Doll answered.

"I...I'm Celestine Lucross, I knighted him for doing a service for me and my people. He fights to defend my home from evil men who intend to enslave my people." The High Elf told the Doll. "I read his journal, I took a glimpse of it and I feel guilty about what...what I've done."

The Doll tilted her head. "How so?"

"I shouldn't have read it, now all I see is pain. How can Sir Kyril live with himself after what he went through? He doesn't deserve that."

"It is his purpose." The Doll said. "As it is my purpose to serve and support him in his endeavors."

Celestine knew it was going to be hard to reason with this...Doll. "But, surely he could do with some rest?" She asked.

"He rests here." The Doll said. "It will always be his home. He spoke much about your country, and what is happening to it. He fights for you does he not?"

"I...yes." Celestine answered.

"Then all I can say is that you can support him too." The Doll said. "The Good Hunter is kind, even if he does not show it." She looked to the side. "You should probably go, it is almost dawn."

"Will I...Will I be able to return if I wish to speak to you?" Celestine asked. "Or if...if Sir Kyril is there?"

"That depends on the Good Hunter." The Doll's answer did not give Celestine much hope as she looked to where the Doll was looking. There was a lamp sticking out of the ground, glowing an eerie purple.

"You may use that to return to the waking world." The Doll told her.

"Okay...um, thank you." Celestine bowed. "I will think about what you said."

She approached the lamp looking down at it curiously, her eyes drawn to the ethereal light. The next thing she knew she was falling...falling...falling...

/

 _Celestine Lucross's Personal Quarters_

She woke up.

Celestine looked to see that she was in her room, in her bed wrapped up in a blanket. She remembered falling asleep and then arriving in...the Dream. She sat up massaging her temples as the hazy image of the Workshop remained in her head. The whispering had stopped however, that was what she appreciated the most.

The High Elf got out of bed and fixed her white robes. She knew Olga was probably feeling just as bad as she was so she was going to check on the Dark Elf. She just hoped that she did not get it into her head to delve into Sir Kyril's journal once more. That would probably be fatal for her. Celestine opened the door to her quarters.

"Ah, Lady Celestine!" Both female knights bowed quickly. "Why didn't you call for us to assist you?"

Celestine blinked in confusion. "What?"

The two knights looked at each other. "Lady Claudia had asked us to keep an eye on things here and to assist you should you call."

Celestine nodded. She was still out of it, it seemed. "Right. Sorry. Where _is_ Claudia anyway?"

"Erm...She seemed upset with Lady Olga over something." The one on the right said. "A journal I think."

Celestine did not hesitate any longer. She beckoned both knights to follow her. She had to stop Olga before she hurt herself or another person. She hoped that the Dark Elf was not going to do something foolish like let someone else read the journal. She had to hurry, and her stride quickened enough for the knights behind her to realize that something may be happening.

/

"Olga. Give me the journal." Claudia did not sound or look too pleased when Olga took the journal for herself to keep it safe and away from weaker minds.

Olga looked confused. "I left it in Sir Kyril's room for a good reason." The Dark Elf replied. "And I locked the door so no one will stumble upon it. I don't have it."

"Don't lie to me, dark elf." Claudia scowled. "You have the journal hidden somewhere and you're hiding more than what you told me the last time."

"Why would I want that blasted thing near me?" Olga was flabbergasted that she was being accused of this. "I left it in Sir Kyril's room and that is where it is staying."

"It wasn't there." Claudia said crossing her arms.

"What?"

"I checked. It was gone." Claudia narrowed her eyes. "Someone must have taken it, and the obvious signs point to you."

Olga's voice was chilly as she replied. "Do not think for one second that you can just accuse me of hiding anything, _knight_." She glared at Claudia who resisted the urge of stepping back as Olga's magic flared slightly. "I may have lost my crown, but I am still a Queen."

"What is going on here?"

Celestine Lucross was looking sternly at the both of them and although she looked as haggard and tired as she felt, she was still the ruler of Eostia and the leader of the Seven Shield Alliance. The High Elf had her hands clasped at her belly, although there was a tenseness in her frame. In comparison, Olga's eyes had bags under them from countless nightmares these past few weeks. Her posture was slouched and often times the Dark Elf felt the claws of some dark creature scratch at her during the night.

"Lady Celestine, I am trying to secure Sir Kyril's journal from Olga." Claudia threw a nasty look at Olga who didn't bother returning it.

"And I've been telling this relentless harpy that I don't have his bloody journal." Olga countered. "Why would I want to read it again? I just left it exactly where it was, in Sir Kyril's room and locked the door."

"Claudia? Why are you trying to read Sir Kyril's journal?" Celestine asked patiently.

"I was trying to help you, milady." Claudia answered. "And hopefully put an end to what ails you."

"It is not that easy, Claudia." Celestine said quietly. "I fear I shall bear the burden of what I have seen for the rest of my life." She smiled, trying to reassure Claudia who did not look convinced.

"Sir Kyril still has to answer for what he did to you." Claudia spoke resolutely.

"Sir Kyril did nothing." Celestine said. "It was Olga and I who did him wrong by peering into his journal to find his secrets. We violated someone's trust and we paid the price for it."

Olga looked down at her feet, feeling a bit guilty. "I suppose we're still at a crossroads however." She said to Celestine. "I never took the journal."

"Is it not in Sir Kyril's room?" Celestine asked.

"No. I looked for it inside Sir Kyril's quarters, it was not there." Claudia shook her head.

"Then who could have taken it..." Olga whispered. "Chloe refused to go anywhere near it once she learned of its existence."

"Perhaps..." Celestine suggested. "Perhaps...It returned to Sir Kyril?"

"Returned?" Olga asked. "How?"

"It was a repertoire of fell power, Olga. Perhaps it has gained sentience?" Celestine suggested. "You were better at these things than me anyway." She smiled causing Olga to smirk.

"Perhaps." Olga yawned. "Well, I should probably take a break for today." The Dark Elf went to her quarters.

Celestine and Claudia watched her go.

"Are you alright, milady?" Claudia asked.

"I am." Celestine said quietly. "Although much still weighs on my mind, I don't hear whispers anymore. Am I recovered? No. But perhaps...perhaps when Sir Kyril returns he can help me make sense of what I had seen."

Claudia frowned. While she was glad that the young knight was on their side, she still could not trust Kyril Sutherland. And with this debacle with his journal being an extremely dangerous artifact to read, it only did more to make him suspicious. The knight kept her thoughts to herself. If Sir Kyril was dangerous, then she would have no choice but to cut him down.

/

 _Feoh, the Rosie..._

It was dawn by the time they got back to the Rosie and it was just about time for the building to open its doors to the clientele. Kyril and his Hunters were sheltered in the more secluded areas of the building. Sanakan and Hugh were already asleep, huddled together under a blanket. Kyril stayed in the dim lighting of their temporary quarters taking a drink from his wineskin. He then fished out a hardtack biscuit and started eating it.

Harriet had been captured by the Gadsden Gang who were going to offer her to Prime Minister Beasley's forces, who took over the city after Alicia Arcturus surrendered control to the man. Kyril had yet to figure that one out. Beasley and his cronies had taken the fortress-city as their own personal fiefdom, having renounced Celestine Lucross's rule and were getting ready to welcome the Black Dogs into the fortress.

Kyril was not about to let that happen however, and thus had sent a message to his company to get ready to enter the city. Next was infiltrating the Arcturus estate and freeing the knights in the dungeons. With Shani and Harriet's help they had managed to make contact with other rebel forces within the city, those nobles and their retainers who were still willing to resist the Black Dogs.

They had done all they could to resist. Now all was needed was to light the fire that would burn Beasley out of his hole. To do that, Kyril was going in to the estate to free Alicia Arcturus, her knights and Prim Fiorire.

He would have to wait till nightfall to do so, and the thought of it made him annoyed. Someone knocked on the door. Sanakan was up instantly, a hand on the hilt of Hugh's Chikage. Kyril waited for another series of three knocks before he stood up to open the door, holding his flintlock.

"It's me." Shani's voice sounded but Kyril wasn't taking any chances and opened the door, pistol in hand.

The mistress of the Rosie smirked at Kyril's choice to be paranoid. "Relax, darling. It's just little old me coming to tell you that my dear Sergeant Bergen has received my message." She told him smiling.

Kyril sighed, then holstered his pistol. "Any other news?"

"So blunt!" Shani tittered. "But I guess that's why you're such an item for other ladies of refined taste," she walked inside and sat on the chair Kyril once occupied and crossed her legs, showing off quite a bit of skin due to her robes.

Sanakan was watching the show with a raised brow. In the time she had followed the boss, he had interacted with several beautiful women and not once did he react. He was always polite but extremely distant with everyone he encountered. Sometimes he was a little brusque when people get too close. It was fascinating.

"Tell me, Sir Kyril." Shani asked. "What will you do when the war is over?"

"I don't know," Kyril answered. "I still have a job to do now, I'll let the future take care of itself."

"A fair answer." Shani smirked as she stood up and walked slowly towards Kyril, a sway in her hips. "But...I see now that you are a very tired individual, Sir Kyril."

"So I am." Kyril said quietly. "But so long as there is one more beast to slay, I will keep wielding my blades."

"Again, a fair answer." Shani observed the Hunter. "But...why not relax just for a bit, hmm? Just a little break from all the bloodshed?"

"Not in a war like this." Kyril answered shaking his head. "And while you _are_ a beautiful woman, I can only apologize and say no."

"Oh, you do know how to talk to a woman...even if you are letting me down." Shani gave a playful pout.

Kyril sighed.

/

"Sir Kyril." Bergen nodded as he and his leader reunited in the private section of the Rosie. "Never expected you to be in a place like this."

"Lady Shani was most generous to provide us with not only intelligence but also a place to stay." Kyril answered quietly. "But we have rebels ready and waiting to turn their blades on Beasley."

"That quickly?" Bergen asked.

"You tell me," Kyril shrugged. "A lot of them are sick and tired of Beasley who is not a very good prime minister it seems."

"Politics to go along with Dog hunting then?" Bergen grinned. "Very well, sir, what's the plan?"

"I need you and the company to start causing chaos in Feoh." Kyril said circling the area around the gates. "While that's happening, I'll be taking Hugh with me alongside Harriet to infiltrate the Arcturus estate."

"Wait, what about me?" Sanakan asked.

"You'll be working with Sergeant Bergen." Kyril said to Sanakan who frowned but she nodded. Decoy duty was going to be dangerous and she knew Sergeant Bergen was going to need the best with him. "You're going to need to open the gates during the night as well."

"Got it Boss." Sanakan said then looked at Hugh who looked at her knowingly. They weren't worried about each other. "I'll be back, okay Hugh?"

Hugh grinned and pulled his mask over his mouth.

"So we'll provide enough distraction for Beasley's forces to keep their attention on us." Bergen said. "That's a lot of work."

"Hold the gates." Kyril told him. "And if we're lucky, I can get to Beasley before he does something drastic."

"Aye sir." Bergen sighed. "Better get the company going."

Sanakan nodded. "I'll go scope out the gates, boss." She said.

Kyril exhaled. "This is it. We pull this off, we'll put a dent in the Black Dogs' plans." He told his sergeant. "Drinks are on me after this."

"If we're all not dead." Sanakan told him.

Bergen laughed.

/

 _Nightfall_

The battle for Feoh began when Sir Kyril's company entered the gate and slaughtered the garrison of Beasley troops stationed there and lit a bonfire, large enough to be seen from far away in the city. This was the start of trouble for the Prime Minister Beasley who was watching with confusion from the estate.

Within the city of Feoh were many lords, ladies and other miscellaneous nobility who felt slighted by Beasley's attempts to bring the fortress city of Feoh into the hands of the Black Dogs. These high born nobles were staunch supporters of the Goddess Reborn and had positive relations with the Knight of Iris herself, Alicia Arcturus. As such, when Beasley made the announcement that he would be surrendering control of the city to Vault and his Black Dog Sex Empire there was much disagreement and the Prime Minister was met with indifference, cold politeness or even in one case outright scorn.

Thus the nobility were censured and ordered to stay within their estates or face consequences...Until the coming of Sir Kyril Sutherland who gave them a chance to strike back at Beasley.

When the bonfire was seen by these rebellious nobles, the signal spurred them into action as their household guard clashed with the orcs of the Kuroinu and the forces Beasley had under his control. The damage to the surrounding city was catastrophic as man fought monster in the streets. The night burned as bloodshed and anarchy consumed the city.

It was a perfect opportunity for someone used to the chaos to sneak into the Arcturus Estate. That man was Sir Kyril the Bloody, who was on a mission to first rescue Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiorire.

/

The faint sound of ringing steel alerted Kyril that the fighting was intense. "How long, Miss Harriet?" He asked the knight who was picking the lock into the dungeons.

"Not too long, this lock's old." Harriet groused. There was a loud click. "Ugh, finally! Shani was a lot better at this than I am."

Kyril didn't say anything, instead he moved into the dungeons first, Saw Cleaver in hand. It was dark and dimly lit. Hugh made a gagging noise as the stench hit them.

"Ew...It smells like pee." Harriet complained.

Kyril kept moving. "You grew up in the slums." He told her.

"Yeah, well orcs do too much bodily emptying. More than humans." Harriet countered. "And they're less clean."

"So orcs then." Kyril readied his cleaver as an unruly greenskin brute emerged from the shadows and grunted at them. It wasn't alone as it had decided to bring more of its friends along.

He heard Harriet gulp as she drew her sword. Hugh did the same thing as Kyril readied his cleaver.

"Oh boy." Harriet muttered. "I am so not ready for this."

"Kill them quickly. Hugh, no firearms. We still need the advantage for this."

Hugh nodded his head and charged first as he slashed at the Orc. Kyril took the next one while keeping an eye on Harriet who was clearly a nervous fighter, but she was a good one. The orcs were ferocious but they eventually overcame their foe.

"Let's keep moving." Kyril said just as Hugh beheaded the last one with his sword. Both of them were covered in blood. Harriet wiped the crimson liquid off of her cheek, wincing as she realized that one of the greenskin bastards had cut into her cheek with one of its knives.

"Bastard cut me." She said when Hugh took a glance at her. The silent Hunter just shrugged and followed Kyril through the dungeons. If the maps were correct this should lead to a passageway that would allow them to enter the estates, deeper in should be a holding chamber for the more important prisoners.

Hopefully Prim and Alicia were here. If not, and they were lost to them then Kyril would avenge their deaths. As they marched through the dungeons they saw the ravaged forms of women in the cells, probably citizens taken from their homes and families.

Harriet had to stop to vomit when she saw some of the bodies which were mangled beyond recognition. When she was ready all they saw in her eyes was hate. Hate for the man who did this to these innocent people. Kyril could understand how she felt, he just didn't show it. He focused his rage into the thought of completing the mission.

The deaths of these innocent people were just more sins to pile upon the shoulders of Prime Minister Beasley.

As they continued through the dungeons they heard faint screams. Kyril and Hugh didn't hesitate and sprinted, causing Harriet to cry out and follow them. More orcs blocked the way but Kyril's Saw Cleaver and Hugh's Chikage were more than enough to cut them down.

They emerged into a large holding area where they saw something horrifying. Nuns, some of them quite young, were lashed to wooden edifices like sacrifices. Red imps crawled over them with long tongues and grasping claws that groped and cut at their flesh. Two had already succumbed, having long bled to death.

The rest that were alive were pleading with Kyril to help them as they had been tortured and raped to almost insanity.

The bigger red demons were growling, which only intensified as they caught sight of Kyril and his two companions.

"Save me!"

The cries were devastating. Hugh let out a shaky breath, then stepped back with shock as Kyril launched himself into the fray like a bullet. Harriet dropped her sword in terror as she heard the cries.

"Forget what I said about the firearms, Hugh." Kyril said frostily. "Use everything at your disposal to kill these demons. But, I will make one thing clear. _Beasley is_ _ **mine**_ _._ "

Hugh nodded furiously and both Hunters charged, intent on ripping the demons limb from limb.

/

 _Feoh Gate_

Sanakan dodged the axe swing meant for her head and stabbed the enemy soldier in the face with her Kirkhammer sword.

"Who's next!?" She roared at the Beasley troops who were hesitant to approach her or the rest of Sir Kyril's soldiers who were just as tough as she was. Sergeant Bergen was at her side, shield raised as he too waited for Beasley's men to come right at them.

Orcs, swordsmen, spearmen it didn't matter who came to the gate to die. They just had to keep their attention. Bodies littered the ground, a few of them from Sir Kyril's company but many were wearing armor that belonged to Beasley's guardsmen, or they were greenskin corpses. They had reaped a toll on Beasley's men and the night was still young.

Sanakan grinned as she saw more and more men incoming. "Bergen, looks like the party is getting started." She said fiercely.

"Alright." Bergen panted. "Archers, get ready for a volley!"

The archers on the roof readied their bows, even as they mentally calculated how long they would last. It was looking to be a pretty uneven fight, but they were more than willing to stick it to the Black Dogs, and Beasley, even if it killed them. Sanakan raised her sword.

"Come on!" She yelled. "COME ON!"

She led the countercharge against the incoming Beasley troops. She was going to survive this and return to Hugh. At that moment, she felt invincible as the troops beside her let out a furious roar.

/

 _Feoh dungeons_

The demons didn't stand a chance. The Hunters sliced and hacked through the demon bodies, their blades stained crimson with their life fluid. Kyril brutally hacked down a red imp with his cleaver the little bastard trying to escape when there was no chance. He turned his murderous wrath onto the next imp who tried to stab him with a rusty trident.

Kyril reached out grabbed the imp by the neck. Its beady little eyes bulged as it tried to pry the Good Hunter's hand open, only to let out a tortured squeal as Kyril squeezed hard enough for an eye to pop out. Bones broke as Kyril snapped its neck and threw it aside.

Hugh was in the midst of slaughtering more of the red skinned demons, having already gutted one of the big red ones. His Chikage blurred in the air, slicing a red demon in half even as the imps shrieked in terror at the silent Hunter that was cutting them down.

"Harriet, cut them down!" Kyril snapped at the knight who was trying to regain her focus as he faced the remaining red skinned monster that was holding a club. Its imp friends were dead, the thing actually thought that it was going to escape this night.

But it was wrong. Kyril's pistol snapped up and the bullet smashed into its skull. The Good Hunter watched it fall to its knees before him. He folded his Saw Cleaver then opened the demon's throat with the blade and let it die.

The holding area was silent, save for the crying nuns who were weeping in fear and relief. The Good Hunter couldn't bear look at them. Hugh and Harriet began to help them out of their bonds, doing their best to be gentle with the girls. The dead were the last to be cut down, their eyes closed.

Weeping, the other nuns folded their hands across their chests. The leader, the oldest one with red hair shakily stood up and limped her way towards Kyril who was keeping an eye on their surroundings, and also avoiding the victims of Beasley's betrayal.

"Noble lord." The nun spoke shakily. "Thank you for coming to our rescue. My name is Lily...If-If there is anything this ashamed nun could do for you, you need but ask and I will do anything in my power to grant it."

Kyril said nothing but he did turn to look at the young nun, who stumbled back as the Hunter regarded her with a blank look. His eyes were cold, lifeless. But there was an ember in them that made it quite clear he was angry.

"Where is Beasley?"

The nun gulped and pointed to a set of double doors. "He is there, milord." Lily answered. "He has Lady Alicia and Lady Prim hostage and had intended to use us as a distraction for him to escape." She sniffled.

Kyril turned his attention to Hugh who was watching over the rest of the young nuns, helping one drink from a water skin. The silent Hunter looked at Kyril, waiting for orders. "Get Harriet and take them out of here," Kyril nudged his head at the nuns. "I will take care of Beasley the traitor."

Hugh looked like he wanted to argue but nodded. He turned to look at Harriet meaningfully.

"Wait. You're going on alone?" Harriet asked, looking shocked.

"So I am." Kyril said.

"You..." Harriet started but then realized that there probably was no way she was going to convince the Hunter to think about another way.

One way or another, this had to end.

...

 **Beasley is not going to enjoy what's gonna happen to him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well now, I never expected for this to blow up so fast. Then again, I should thank all of you guys for the reviews.**

8

Malice

 _"Almost nobody dances sober, unless they happen to be insane."_

...

Kyril mercilessly advanced through the estate, cutting down man and greenskin alike in his pursuit of Prime Minister Beasley. He could trust Hugh and Sanakan to survive this, they had already proven themselves worthy as Hunters. He spun, his Saw Cleaver unfolding and lodging itself blade first in the skull of a guard.

The man dropped without a sound as the Hunter pulled, throwing the corpse into the paths of two more swordsmen who stumbled as they pushed the corpse aside, trying to get to the Hunter who cut them down relentlessly. He had already killed twenty men way back in the corridor he had just now exited. More were going to die this night. What did it matter to him? These men chose their fate. It was time they learned just what it meant to have him as an enemy.

Kyril walked through the bloody room, searching for his quarry when he felt eyes on his back. The Good Hunter turned around and saw a man, eviscerated. It was a marvel that the man was still alive. His eyes were bloodshot. Kyril approached the mortally wounded man.

"Y-Yer a monster." The man told him.

The Good Hunter merely crouched down in front of the wounded man. "Tell me where Beasley is, and perhaps I will ease your passing." He told him.

"I-I spit on ya monster, I ain't telling you shit."

"It's fine." The Good Hunter nodded solemnly as he reached out with a gloved hand. "But I really do not have time to waste and I would like to speed this process up." The man struggled, weakly cursing Kyril as shadowy tendrils wrapped around the man's face and squeezed.

Kyril in turn sifted through the man's thoughts like one would do with a book. He looked through the memories, discarding those he did not need and finally found the one he was looking for. The Good Hunter finally let go of the man's mind and left him to die in pain as he kept moving, he knew where Beasley was. He also knew that Prim and Alicia with him.

Another interesting tidbit was that this man was _not_ working for Beasley, instead he was working with the Mortadella brothers, Conti and Ponti. They were well known traders in Ur, but that was not what mattered to him. They were traitors as well. Another mark on his list, it seems that today would be a good day to kill three birds in a single blow.

Kyril saw more guards approaching although from the looks of things, they were extremely hesitant in making sure that he didn't reach his destination. Kyril briefly looked down at himself, and saw that he was quite liberally covered in blood. A bit of intestine was hanging off his shoulder and he idly flicked it off of him with his off hand.

The Good Hunter's eyes were a deep crimson, his pupils turned into slits as he regarded the dead men in front of him. "I suppose you've been tasked to stop me." He told them coldly. The men, nine in total, gripped their swords tightly. Two had Black Dog symbols emblazoned on their green vests. The rest wore leather armor.

They all glared at him, scared out of their wits.

"I will give you two choices: You let me through and I walk past you in peace...Or you charge me, and **I** **walk through what's left of you when I'm done.** " Kyril readied his bloody Saw Cleaver, noting that the men's eyes were locked onto the demented weapon.

But they still didn't move.

"No?" Kyril said. "Well, then you're all braver than I thought." The Good Hunter brandished his blade as the men charged to their deaths...

/

"Bastard, pick up the damn stone!" Beasley screamed in frustration as he shook the magic stone frantically. His guards were already starting to shiver in their boots as they realized who was coming for them.

How did this end up so badly? This was supposed to be an easy takeover! Give Feoh to the Black Dogs and he'd be the one in control, not that uppity bitch Alicia! The princess knight was still glaring at him, keeping Prim behind her so that neither the Mortadella Brothers or Beasley could touch her.

"Human." Conti spoke, sounding both angry and fearful at the same time. "I thought you killed the man known as the Hunter."

"I did! Useless guards! I could have spent less on a blasted dragon to kill that man!" Beasley shouted back.

"Brother." Ponti had a higher pitched voice than Conti. "Maybe we should leave, we can always just take our prize and be done with it. The Hunter won't follow us."

"Sir Kyril will find you." Prim spoke up interrupting the Mortadella brothers. "He will always find you no matter where you hide."

"Prim!" Alicia whispered harshly.

"Shut your mouth!" Beasley roared. "Keep talking, girl or I swear I'll make your cousin watch as I rip out your tongue!"

"Ah, Beasley, you're still alive?" Kin's voice sounded from the stone.

"Yes, listen! Kyril's here!" Beasley said. "You have to teleport in more troops! Hurry!"

"We know. Somehow Vault knew that you were gonna fuck this up so at least die without giving up information will you?" Kin's answer was cold.

"W-What?" Conti sputtered. "Human! We made a deal!"

"Aye, we did." Kin sounded annoyed. "Is that one of the Mortadella brothers? Well, here's a message for you guys. The deal's off."

The stone dimmed. Beasley and the Mortadella brothers looked at each other. That was it. They were going to die.

"Milord?" The captain of Beasley's guards asked.

"How many men do we have left?" Beasley turned to the man desperately.

"Not a lot sir, many had been called up to quell the rioting in the city."

"Send whoever you have at the Hunter. Just do it!" Beasley screamed as the man scurried off to obey.

Prim scowled at Beasley defiantly as the treacherous Prime Minister bit his thumb. He was breaking down. Conti and Ponti were looking at the door, arguing on whether they should just flee or stay.

"You reap what you sow, criminals." Prim said quietly.

"Dear Princess, perhaps you could ask this Hunter to spare us?" Ponti asked Prim looking desperate. "Ponti never meant to hurt Princess Prim, or Alicia! We just...we just wanted to be friends."

Prim shook her head. "After what you did to those nuns?" Her innocent face had no mercy in it. Alicia knew that ever since she was made witness to the debauchery, the cruel deeds that the Black Dogs had done, Prim was never going to be the same.

Ponti squealed in terror as the terrified screams of men alerted to what was coming.

"It is too late." Prim spoke quietly as she bowed her head. "Sir Kyril is here."

/

Beasley, Alicia, Prim and the Mortadella brothers watched the hallway with bated breath. Conti had drawn a sword while Beasley had drawn his own dagger. The torches billowed somewhat and there was a faint sound of dripping water. Beasley felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as something malevolent came into view.

A tall man in a dark grey coat, covered liberally in blood. In one hand he carried a demented fusion of a Saw and a Cleaver. The weapon had been used recently as it dripped with red life fluid. In the man's other hand was a hank of hair attached to a man's severed head, which he dropped on the floor with a wet sound. Beasley recognized the captain of his guards.

He kept walking until he was inside the room. His tattered hat and cloth mask made it hard to discern his features. Prim and Alicia knew this was Sir Kyril, Alicia had always thought he was not to be trusted. Prim was the opposite but even she could see their savior was angry.

"Bastard." Beasley snarled. "Do you know how much you've ruined!? All my plans, down the gutter because of you! Siding with weak willed women-"

The Hunter stared him down.

Alicia swallowed the lump in her throat as she paled considerably. This, _this monster,_ was Sir Kyril. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes even as her mind tried to force her to look away. They were a beast's eyes, dark crimson swimming in malevolent pools of black. She heard Conti give a whimper as he pointed his sword at Kyril. The blade shook in his grip.

"You not kill us this day, human! I-"

Alicia didn't see what had happened next. One minute Sir Kyril was standing in the doorway, the next he took one step and _blurred into motion._ Conti didn't even stand a chance as Kyril was in front of him within a blink of an eye. The next thing that happened was unbelievable, no that wasn't the word Alicia had wanted to use.

It was inconceivable, because Kyril's empty hand had punched into Conti's throat and ripped out a chunk of flesh in a spray of blood. Gurgling, Conti flopped uselessly down onto the floor bleeding to death so fast he had no idea what was going on. It all happened in the span of time it took Alicia to blink.

"Brother! Brother!" Ponti squealed as he held his brother in his arms. "Please-"

Kyril struck his head off with a single swing of his Saw Cleaver. Prim and Alicia winced as the head sailed through the room and rolled to a complete stop. Beasley let out a whimper as he turned his terrified gaze back to the Hunter.

"Don't bother asking for mercy," Kyril said, his terrible eyes on Beasley. "Those two are just the beginning."

With a speed that shocked Alicia and Prim, Beasley tried to sprint past Kyril who reached out and grabbed the man by the collar and threw him back into the room. His dagger clattered to the floor as it flew out of his hands.

"No! NO! I WON'T DIE, NOT LIKE THIS!"

Kyril swatted the Prime Minister's hands away, then punched the man in the face sending him backwards. Beasley kept yelling, screaming for mercy or cursing Kyril in a stream of terrified gibberish. The sound just blended together in the Good Hunter's ears, Beasley sounded like an animal. An animal waiting to be put down. Kyril felt no pity for the man, honestly he was just irritated that it had escalated up to this point in the first place. He wasn't worth torturing, hell if he had wanted to he could have taught Beasley the price of crossing him, a full display of his Eldritch power.

But no, Beasley was not worth it. He would die as a mortal would, in pain, alone. Screaming.

The Good Hunter stepped on Beasley's chest, letting the man squirm underneath his boot. "So ends another traitor." He said quietly. "So ends another villain."

He raised his Saw Cleaver.

"Prim..." Alicia said hoarsely. "Prim close your eyes."

Prim refused to do so even as Kyril began to systematically hack Beasley to death. The traitorous Prime Minister screamed in agony as the Saw Cleaver rose and fell repeatedly into his body, blood arcing through the air and painting the floor in a parody of a mad artist's work.

When Beasley had finally expired from the massive wounds, the Hunter swung his cleaver and folded it with one dexterous motion. Covered in blood, Kyril Sutherland the Good Hunter stated one thing.

 **"Prey Slaughtered."**

/

Dawn.

Sanakan leaned on her Kirkhammer sword breathing heavily as the sun rose. Bergen was already up and about taking stock of the situation. The city had finally calmed down from the rioting. She looked up, finding Hugh and the knight Harriet. They were leading several nuns with them. They looked terrified, bleary eyed and confused at the same time.

Fearing the worst Bergen immediately sent out the clerics to look after those nuns immediately. Sanakan waited for Hugh to sit beside her with a sigh. He did so, rather stiffly and looked at her.

"What happened to the Boss?" She asked hoarsely, having been yelling all night. Sanakan wanted to sleep, she wanted to eat, she wanted a bath too. The most important thing was that she wanted to snuggle with Hugh for a whole day.

Hugh looked at her meaningfully, then slid his finger across his neck. He didn't smile but his glance told her that the mission was complete. He then looked at Harriet who looked sad and angry as she helped get the nuns some food and water, covering them with blankets when she got one. Sanakan didn't need to ask what happened, she could see it in the nuns' blank terrified eyes.

Sanakan looked around them at the death and destruction, some victory she mused sarcastically. All this destruction because of one man's greed and ambition. She wondered what was going to happen now. They still had to go back to Ken to deliver the news.

/

Alicia Arcturus watched from her seat on the council of Feoh as Kyril dragged the corpse of Prime Minister Beasley into the room. The lords and ladies assembled there winced as the Hunter regarded them all with dark eyes.

Only Alicia knew the truth behind that stare. Prim did too but she didn't fault Kyril at all for killing Beasley in such a brutal way. She had thanked the Hunter, _thanked_ him. She should have called for his death right then and there. He wasn't human, just a monster waiting for a chance to shed his disguise. She looked to her side at Prim who regarded the corpse of Beasley coldly.

"The traitors are dead." Kyril announced. "I suppose I would call this a victory, if it were a happy time to do so."

One lord stood up, this was Enoch Sebas who was amongst the leading lords of Feoh. "We thank you for your services, Sir Kyril."

"It was not just I, lord Sebas. You and the other nobles fought hard to regain control of the city from the Black Dogs." Kyril said, once again deflecting fame and attention away from him. He'd had enough of that.

"Regardless, Sir Kyril. We ought to reward you." Lady Arash spoke up. She was a plump, middle aged woman from Ur. "Did you not also rescue our dearest Prim Fiorire? And our brave Knight of Iris, Alicia?"

"Aye, but the war is still ongoing, Lady Arash." Kyril answered distantly. "And while I am honored that you place such faith in me, there is much work to be done. The war is not over yet."

Bishop LaGrange, the one who was set to replace the late Bishop Schwartz, gulped and asked. "How...How is Sister Lily? And the other nuns who you found in the dungeons?"

Kyril regarded the younger bishop with a blank look but shook his head sadly. "I am afraid they will need much time to recover." He told the Bishop who looked down in shame.

"A cruel act." Prim spoke up. "But, you still rescued them Sir Kyril. For that you have my thanks. If only others had not let their emotions overrun their senses then this might not have happened to them..." She finished her sentence by looking at Alicia who flinched but did not return Prim's gaze.

Kyril noted the pain and disappointment in her eyes. He had heard the whole story but was not going to voice it here, he'd settle that with Prim and Alicia when they made for Ken in a few days. The lords and ladies chatted to themselves as to what was going to happen to the Fortress City of Feoh. He cleared his throat. "I intend to return to Ken to alert Lady Celestine Lucross of the situation. I trust that Feoh's council of lords has no further need of me?"

Lord Sebas spoke once more. "The Council of Feoh will rebuild our fair city and we will do what we can to further strengthen our defenses against the forces of the Black Dogs. You have our sincere thanks Sir Kyril and know that you are a friend to this city forevermore. I ask that you let Her Holiness know that Feoh and Ur will stand with the Seven Shields."

Kyril bowed politely, then lifted Beasley's corpse and began to drag it out by the leg, uncaringly smearing congealing blood all over the stone floor.

"Um...Sir Kyril, what do you intend to do with that?" Lady Arash asked wrinkling her nose.

"I need proof of the kill." Kyril answered without turning back. "The heads of the traitors should be more than enough for a successful hunt, I suppose?"

The lords and ladies looked at each other uncomfortably even as Prim stood up and left the council chamber followed by Alicia who was fidgeting with her fingers. Prim kept her eyes forward. While she was still the meek and kind princess that Alicia knew, there was some steel in her now. The events of the past few days had changed her it seemed.

But for better or worse she didn't know. Alicia guiltily looked down at her hands. She had been foolish to surrender and think that the Black Dogs would keep their word. They had raped all of the nuns that they had taken hostage to make her capitulate. Worse, some of those nuns were Prim's friends and Alicia had let that happen to them.

And instead of doing the right thing, resisting, her surrender had allowed the Black Dogs to take the city and Sir Kyril had to be the one to bail her out. Him, a foreigner from some misbegotten country that had nothing to his name and who had no reason to fight for the Seven Shields. Alicia shook her head, she had to make this up to Prim...and thank Sir Kyril for the rescue.

/

The camp had a boisterous atmosphere as the soldiers celebrated their victory against the Black Dogs. Kyril watched Bergen raise a toast to the fallen and followed suit with the rest of the camp as they drank their ale. His company had once again emerged battered but victorious. He felt strangely proud, even if they weren't his hunters. Was this what it felt like to be in command?

He mourned with his soldiers as the fallen were buried and now he was celebrating their victory. Kyril smiled sadly into his tankard of ale and decided to just drink.

"Speech!" Someone called out and Kyril realized that they were all staring at him expectantly.

Kyril sighed as Sanakan grinned at him. Even Hugh, the little rascal had held up a large piece of parchment with the word 'SPEECH!' written across it in a drunken scrawl.

"You fought well today." Kyril started, vowing to make those two little rascals pay for setting him up for this. "We've all come a long way from petty squabbles with orcs. This time we put down quite a few dogs while we were at it."

The soldiers laughed.

"Still," Kyril's voice silenced the laughter. "We fought hard, we secured the city with the nobility's help and have repulsed the Black Dogs from Feoh and Ur. It will become tougher, my soldiers. But I know you all have the strength to see this war through to its end."

 _And on that day, perhaps I will no longer need to wield my blades._ He kept that to himself. He smiled, awkwardly, and raised his tankard. "Cheers then, everyone."

Everyone did indeed laugh. Kyril was definitely going to pay Sanakan back for this.

/

Lily looked up from her prayers, still shivering in fear. She was back there again, tied to the wooden post as demons crawled over her body.

"No...No...I'm not there anymore..." She tried to block out the laughing demons from her head but it was useless. The memories assailed her without mercy. Lily started sobbing as she lowered her head to the ground, pulling at her hair.

The nun could still hear her friends' screams, see their empty eyes as the Black Dogs took turns using them for entertainment. Why did this happen to them? Why did the Goddess abandon them? Why? Why? Why? The questions kept coming, even as the tears continued to fall.

The nun kept bawling in the darkness of the tent provided for her. She was a pitiful sight, all alone in a dark tent sobbing her guts out. Lily didn't notice Kyril come on, silently watching the nun cry in agony.

She didn't notice the Hunter, who had knelt beside her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. Lily felt the hand and looked up at Kyril's unmasked face, cold but understanding. Lily let out a shaky breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sir Knight..." She sniffled. "I-I'm sorry that you had to see this-this worthless nun to calm her down, I must have...I must have-"

"Hush," Kyril said quietly. "Do not hold back your tears on my account."

Lily started crying again and the Hunter didn't respond even as she threw her arms around him sobbing. Kyril let her cry, it was the least he could do for failing to save her and her sisters from that fate.

The Hunter stayed there with her until the party ended and she fell asleep. He saw easily in the dark that there was a cot and some blankets. Kyril gently placed the red haired girl in the cot and covered her with blankets. Her face was streaked with tears.

Kyril watched her breathe slowly before exiting the tent. His fists clenched as he thought about what she had to go through.

/

The journey took a few days but Sir Kyril's company had made it back to Ken, tired and battered but happy. The dead had been mourned and the party was over. Now it was time for more recruiting to replace those who were lost.

Kyril looked up at the fortress and sighed. He was going to have to ask Bergen to do what he could on the recruitment side after escorting the nuns to the healers and priests in Ken, seeing as they were the best in Eostia. The Hunter was not in a very good mood today and if anyone was going to give him shit about this, then they had another thing coming. As they entered the fort Kyril noted Celestine and Claudia waiting at the entrance to the chapel Celestine called home. Alongside them was Olga and Chloe.

"Boss?" Sanakan spoke up.

"Come on you two, Bergen get everyone else set up at the barracks. And get the healers to disembark with them/"

"Aye sir." Bergen started barking orders at the troops to dismount and get settled. The wagon with the clerics and their charges stopped as Bergen went to check on them first. Kyril dismounted off of his horse, Pope. The name was Sanakan's idea and he wasn't about to ask why. Hugh and Sanakan dismounted, following their master at a discreet distance.

"Welcome back, Sir Kyril." Celestine spoke smiling beatifically.

"The situation in Feoh has been resolved, Your Holiness." Kyril said. "Although the past few days were...taxing to say the least."

"Are Alicia and Prim alright?" Claudia asked looking concerned.

"...They are fine," Kyril answered. "But I must speak with the both of you and hopefully send a message out to Lady Luu-Luu, Maia and Lady Kaguya as well." His tone was grave and his dark eyes...they smoldered with rage. Olga gulped at his expression.

"What has happened?" Celestine sounded concerned.

"This is best described inside, Lady Celestine." Kyril pressed.

/

Claudia reeled back in her chair as Kyril told his tale, his two apprentices standing at attention while they regaled what had happened leading to the Battle for Feoh. She should have expected Prime Minister Beasley's betrayal but it still shocked her to the core that he would so willingly give up his loyalty to the Seven Shield Alliance so readily.

It made her wonder just who else was going to betray them. Even Sir Kyril was not above her suspicions as she watched him warily finishing his tale.

"And what of Alicia?" Olga asked, arms crossed. "And the little Prim?"

"Safe and accounted for. They will be arriving within the week." Kyril answered. "The lords and ladies of Feoh and Ur still wish to support the Seven Shield Alliance, as dictated by Lord Sebas of Feoh."

"That is good to hear Sir Kyril." Celestine said, sighing.

"What was that about with the healers?" Chloe piped up. "What happened to those nuns?"

"I'm afraid Beasley had given them to his pets as entertainment and intended to use them as some kind of distraction." Kyril said coldly, despite the hardening look on Claudia's face. Chloe gasped as Olga narrowed her eyes.

Claudia gripped her armrests so hard the wood started creaking.

"...And Beasley?" Celestine whispered. "Was he captured?"

Kyril shook his head and gestured for Hugh to step forward, holding a bloody sack which he placed on the table. He removed the object inside.

It was the head of Prime Minister Beasley, his terrified visage was the last expression he ever made. The council chamber was silent.

Celestine swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at Sir Kyril who looked at the head dismissively. He nodded at his apprentice, Hugh, who took the head back and placed it within the sack.

"Justice has been done upon him." Kyril said. "And his associates."

"Justice?" Claudia asked quietly. "This is vengeance."

"Call it what you will, Lady Levantine." Kyril spoke quietly. "Beasley was going to die whether he wanted to or not."

Olga hesitated but she spoke up. "Sir Kyril...I would like to apologize."

Kyril looked confused. "Whatever for?"

"I...I took a look at your journal." Olga said. "And...we saw things that we weren't supposed to."

Kyril's confused look faded into one of acceptance. "I see, I suppose you were with Lady Celestine when this happened?"

That didn't surprise Olga or Celestine at all, but Claudia spoke.

"How did you know?"

Kyril turned to his apprentices. "You both know my story, Sanakan. Hugh. If you'd like to stay that's fine, but if not could you go check on Lily for me?"

"Me and Hugh can go boss." Sanakan said, almost gently and with little fanfare she and Hugh walked out to check on said nun.

When they were gone, Kyril reached into his pocket for his journal. Claudia narrowed her eyes as the notebook seemed to radiate a malevolent aura.

"As you have found out, the journal has a mind of its own." Kyril told them. "But it deigned to show you only fragments of my past dealings. To keep things short, it is bound to my will."

Celestine and Olga looked at each other uneasily.

"Why did you choose to go through all of that?" Celestine whispered. "The pain, the suffering...All the friends you lost."

Kyril smiled sadly, a shocking sight because of how sudden it was. Olga suddenly wanted to hug the young man, to make that sad look go away. Then she realized she couldn't, because there was nothing she could do to make those memories go away. That saddened her.

"I tried to rescue them, keep them safe." Kyril answered. "At first, I was trying to survive and look for a cure. When that didn't happen I chanced upon several survivors. I wanted to escape that city with them, I really did."

He shook his head. "It didn't matter in the end. They lost their minds and in turn their lives."

Kyril pocketed his journal.

"It is...not an easy thing, to talk about this." Kyril told them all. "To reveal that I have been changed into something more...To know that all the blood I have shed was all for naught. So I bear the memories of those who died as best I can. This is my fate. Nothing else will sway me from it."

Celestine said nothing, looking only more upset as she heard him speak this way. He sounded so, so tired. She had wanted him to rest but the burdens he spoke of, the fact that he had killed his way through an unending night of terror. She wanted to say that he was a hero for going through all of it.

She wanted to reach out, give this young man a chance to rest. But she couldn't, because those memories would always be with him. Day or night, no matter where he was or what he'd do.

"I see..." Celestine looked down.

"So why fight for us?" Claudia asked sternly. "When you could have just left us for the Black Dogs?"

"Claudia..." Olga said warningly.

"I think I make it clear now that I do not trust you, Kyril Sutherland." Claudia stood up. "You have caused great harm to milady and I will not stand for that."

"I already apologized..." Celestine spoke up but Claudia kept going.

"Regardless of whether you were there or not, you hurt her holiness through bringing an extremely dangerous artifact into her halls." Claudia continued. "I cannot allow that to go unpunished."

"...So how do you want to settle this?" Kyril asked quietly.

"Trial through combat." Claudia answered.

"Claudia!" Celestine stood up. "I forbid this! There is no reason for any-"

Kyril raised his hand. "So I fight to deliver Feoh from the Black Dogs, and while I am trying to explain what has happened, you wish to cross blades with me?" He asked Claudia. "Are you sure about this?"

"Undoubtedly so." Claudia answered. "You are a dangerous man."

"So I have been told." Kyril deadpanned.

Olga snorted. Claudia glared at her. "Honestly, Levantine. This is an unreasonable request and there is no need to come to blows over this. It was our fault anyway." She told the knight. "Just let it go!"

"You have no authority over me, Dark Elf." Claudia snapped back causing Chloe to snarl audibly.

"Claudia-"

"It's fine." Kyril said.

Olga, Chloe and Celestine watched Kyril who sighed tiredly then looked at Claudia.

"We'll settle it your way."

/

 _The next day..._

The rumors about the incoming duel between Sir Kyril the Bloody and Claudia Levantine spread like wildfire through the fortress city of Ken. The nobles hedged their bets, being equally spread between Claudia and Sir Kyril.

Sanakan and Hugh weren't worried but they were kind of annoyed with the situation, and the fact that Kyril wasn't doing anything to prepare at all. Seemingly. But Kyril was the First Hunter, the man who slew monsters on a daily basis. His opponent was Claudia Levantine, protégé of the great hero Grave and the strongest knight of Eostia.

"Uh Boss?" Sanakan asked as they approached the courtyard. "Are you sure about this? I hear that Claudia Levantine ain't no slouch."

Hugh nodded in agreement, he had asked Kyril if he could substitute him for the duel but was denied. Kyril was going to face this alone.

"She wanted this." Kyril answered, Saw Cleaver in hand. "So we'll settle it her way."

Hugh grumbled but patted Kyril's shoulder. Sanakan just sighed and followed Kyril as they emerged in the courtyard, a space reserved mostly for sword fighting and other tourneys that the nobles would watch. It was also a space for theater groups to perform plays but it mostly stood empty these days as a result of the war against the Black Dogs. Claudia was already waiting on the opposite side with several of her knights who glared at the incoming knight. The Good Hunter caught sight of Sir Mikhail Pantielle who gave him a nod which he returned. Mikhail was glared at by several of the knights.

Claudia was bareheaded, her hair in a tight bun as her blue eyes regarded Kyril indifferently. Celestine was in the stands alongside several of the nobles. Olga was there also with Chloe at her side. The lower sections were empty as Celestine declared it a private duel and had not wanted the public to witness it, as such only a few nobles had been invited.

/

When Kyril had arrived, Celestine stood up and allowed her magic to amplify her voice to be heard. Centuries ago, she would have had to murmur an incantation to do so. Now all she had to do was think and the magic responded to her will. "I am here to preside over the duel between Claudia Levantine of the Princess Knights and Sir Kyril Sutherland. The rules are thus: Victory goes to the one who is able to continue. There will be **no** deaths, if I tell you both to stop then you will cease immediately."

She sat down and looked at Olga who sat beside her. The Dark Elf rolled her eyes as she glumly leaned back in her chair.

"Who do you think will win Your Highness?" Michael Pantielle asked Celestine.

"I do not know, Lord Pantielle." Celestine answered politely. "Sir Kyril is very strong, but Claudia is also a skilled swordswoman. We shall have to see."

Michael heard the weary tone in her voice and nodded his head. He watched the proceedings with interest, so much so that he didn't notice the old man sit down next to him until a few seconds had passed.

"Ah, Grave Levantine!" He said with shock as he realized who was sitting next to him.

"Hello, Lord Pantielle. And Hello to you as well your highness." Grave was a hero in his own right and the father of Claus who was Claudia's husband. A swordsman of great renown, it was said he was more than a match for Volt who led the Black Dogs.

He was dressed in simple clothing that did nothing to hide the power in him. He may have been getting old, but there was still strength in his broad frame.

"Good day, Sir Levantine." Celestine greeted the old man. "It is good to see you are well."

"Likewise." Grave said. "I wonder what this young man is capable of. I did teach Claudia everything I knew of course." He watched Kyril as he stepped forward calmly. His daughter in law, Claudia, drew her sword from its sheath after placing her helmet on her head.

This was going to be interesting indeed.

/

Claudia kept her sword pointed down at her side as Kyril waited for her his subordinates had already stepped back. They were watching their master with some concern but schooled their expressions. Claudia turned her attention to Kyril as he held out his demented weapon.

"Are you ready Sir Kyril?" Claudia asked him.

No answer. That irritated her. Did he have no respect for honorable combat?

Claudia took a ready stance as Kyril lowered his demented weapon to his side and just stood there. He was just standing very still but Claudia felt nervous, as if striking right now would be an extremely bad idea. That was when Kyril struck, bringing his weapon forward in a punching motion.

Saw met sword with ringing force. Claudia was actually forced back a step. She heard the gasps in the crowd above and retaliated only to be stopped by the Saw and the immovable arms of the Hunter behind it. Kyril forced the blade out of his way and slashed downwards forcing Claudia to sidestep out of range.

 _He's fast._ Claudia winced as her arms burned. _Not just fast but strong too. I can't keep trading hits with him._

Circling each other Claudia kept her eyes on Kyril's sword arm as he swung his Saw to the side, the weapon unfolding into a giant cleaver with a metallic screech. Claudia gulped as Kyril advanced, menacingly raising his cleaver as if to strike her down.

He struck once and Claudia parried forcing the blade away from her. She gritted her teeth as she felt pain vibrate up her arms. This was not good, there was no way she could continue trading blows this way. If she stayed on the defensive, he'd crush her guard. But Kyril was relentless.

The ringing of steel was the only sound in the courtyard as Kyril's Saw Cleaver smashed against Claudia's sword with relentless force again and again. The blade seemed everywhere at once and Kyril never made a sound, silently swinging his blade at Claudia who could barely keep up her defense.

The knight stepped back from a strike that could have taken her arm off at the shoulder then countered with a sword thrust that Kyril dodged by sidestepping. The Good Hunter countered with two consecutive strikes that Claudia blocked, grunting in pain as she absorbed the immense force.

"Is that all you've got?" Claudia panted defiantly staring Kyril down. He merely raised his cleaver one handed.

/

"He's...good." Olga commented to Celestine who winced as Kyril nearly knocked Claudia off of her feet with a sideways swipe that she barely blocked.

Celestine shook her head. "They shouldn't be fighting." She said. "I'm about to call an end to this."

"Don't." Olga put a hand on her shoulder. "They need to settle this otherwise we won't hear the end of it."

Celestine bit her lip worried. Claudia was holding her own against Sir Kyril but the man's fighting style was relentless. Claudia parried a strike but didn't expect Kyril to kick her feet out from under her. In the stands, Grave looked impressed at the underhanded but nonetheless effective blow.

Claudia hit the grass and tried to get up only for Kyril to step on her chest. He raised his Cleaver and just before he could even move an inch, Celestine's voice was amplified once more.

"That's enough Sir Kyril, you've won."

Kyril stepped back from Claudia who got up on her own. The Good Hunter didn't spare her another glance as he quickly turned around, swinging his cleaver down to fold it back into a Saw. His subordinates were gaping at him, her knights and even the audience in the stands.

Claudia rubbed her arm as she sheathed her weapon. She watched Kyril go, followed by his subordinates. The boy, the mute one, looked at Claudia and smiled apologetically before hurrying after his master.

The Princess Knight sighed. She lost this round, so she would rescind her accusation. There was nothing else she could do about it. She lost to Kyril, who was fighting for her lady and her country.

Perhaps this was another lesson. Claudia sighed again.

Today was not a good day.

...

 **Beasley's dead and Claudia lost her duel against the Good Hunter.**

 **Again thanks for the support and get ready for the next update where we deal with the fallout of the duel.**


	9. Chapter 9

9

Hunter's Mark

 _"When a cancer is discovered one must pinpoint its location, reach in and wrench it from the host's bosom."_

...

 _The Hunter's Dream_

Sanakan locked blades with Lily before letting the former nun's Saw Spear slide down the blade. As Lily watched, Sanakan brought up her sword and pointed it at the redhead's face. "Dead." Sanakan told her. Lily, embarrassed enough as it is, turned red as she lowered her Saw Spear. "Come on Lily, this is the fifth time."

"I-I know." Lily panted as she readied herself again.

It had been a few days and Kyril had once again gained an apprentice. The Good Hunter watched Sanakan sparring with Lily, who was earnestly trying her best. He could admire that, although Sanakan was literally throwing the poor girl around the Dream. He just sighed and continued watching the teapot.

Hugh and the Doll were usually the ones making the tea but the Doll had asked for the mute Hunter's help in caring for the gravestones strewn about the Workshop. He looked around, suddenly things weren't so lonely anymore. While he always appreciated the Plain Doll's company, Kyril worried that she might be a little lonely just saying up here by herself whenever he was out in the Waking World.

Kyril looked around. The Dream was unusually foggy today, perhaps it was because of his mood?

Right, it was probably because of the council meeting...and the damn Archbishop.

/

 _A day ago..._

"My clergy cannot waste any more resources on those nuns."

Archbishop Grishom annoyed the Good Hunter and already his patience was worn thin. For a man of clergy he had the arrogance of a tyrant.

"Excuse me, Grishom." Kyril spoke up quietly, coldly not even addressing the Archbishop with his title which angered the old man. "But I seem to have misheard you. You say that those nuns are not worth the resources allocated to _help people?_ "

"They have been tainted by the Black Dogs, it would not surprise me if their corruption causes them to betray our cause."

Celestine narrowed her eyes. "We must do all we can to help those who were affected by this war, Archbishop." She said in agreement with Sir Kyril.

"And so we must pay for our own stability?" Grishom looked unconvinced. "My lady, we have no room for any more refugees, this just puts further strain on our resources! The Church cannot-"

"The Church _will_ continue to provide help and support to those who need it." Celestine stated firmly, her green eyes locking onto the old man's. "And you will do so."

"You cannot order me to do this milady!" Grishom looked flabbergasted.

"Pretty sure she's the Goddess Incarnate right?" Kyril spoke up feeling satisfied as Grishom turned to glare at him. "So that means you have to follow her."

Grishom snarled. "I will not be insulted by some godless foreigner!"

Celestine was about to restore order, but Kyril beat her to it as he gave the Archbishop a meaningful but blank look. "You seem to believe that as a holy man you are safe from being killed." Kyril told him quietly, almost menacingly. "Let me tell you a secret, Grishom. Holy men bleed like any other man. You just have to find the right place to make it _hurt."_

The conviction in his voice made Grishom reconsider his options and the nobility around Kyril shifted uncomfortably. An aura of malice seemed to surround the Hunter, warning all sentient life to stay away. Claudia opened her mouth to speak but Kyril had stood up from the council and walked away without another word.

Celestine sighed. "Do you wish to recant your statements, Archbishop Grishom?" She looked at Grishom who nodded in silence as he stared at the doorway Kyril had just exited, as if he was going to come back at any moment to rip his head off.

"This meeting is adjourned." Celestine said softly.

/

 _The Hunter's Dream, Presently..._

"So..." Kyril said as Lily squirmed uncomfortably. "Sanakan threw you around the Dream for quite a bit. But you did manage to land a scratch on her in the end."

Sanakan punched Lily in the shoulder playfully nearly bowling over the waif like girl on accident. Hugh raised a brow at Sanakan who said. "What?"

Kyril sighed through his nose. "While there was some improvement, Lily." He said seriously. "You still have much to learn and throwing you into combat without supervision would obviously get you killed so we will continue your training here, for now."

"I'm sorry..." Lily murmured looking down. The former nun was doing well, for now at least. Kyril could understand why she wished to follow the path of the Hunter, she felt useless and having witnessed the Good Hunter in action made her feel lacking. He'd agreed to train her if she proved herself worthy.

He'd keep going for now and if she wished to not continue her training, then so be it. He could still find a use for her in his company. He looked down at her. "Do not be sorry, you should work harder." Kyril told her. "Perhaps your fortunes will change yet."

The red haired young woman was waif like. Her red hair was tied into a pony tail with Sanakan's help. She had dark blue eyes and pale skin. She was a peaceful sort, not exactly someone you'd find on the battlefield. Admirable, but she was doing it for the other nuns who weren't...

Kyril couldn't imagine the pain those women were going through. And now Grishom wants to throw them out? Not on his watch. It was good to know that there were some clergymen who weren't potential corpses if this war ever got worse. If Grishom thought that his vestments and "holy authority" granted him protection from Kyril's wrath he had another thing coming.

"Let's take a break for now." Kyril announced. "We will return once Lily has rested enough...and Sanakan? When the training begins once more, please try not to throw her around so much."

"Eh?" Sanakan asked. "But she told me not to hold back!"

Hugh held up a piece of parchment.

 _It won't help if you break her neck during a spar. It's_ _ **training**_ _, Sanakan. Not '_ _ **Beat up the newbie on her first day.'**_

Sanakan's ears turned red. "I ain't a bully!"

Hugh grinned at her. Kyril sighed as he heard Lily giggle.

Today was an okay day. If anything, he got _some_ things done.

/

 _En Route to Ken_

"Lady Prim, we are almost at the gates of Ken."

Prim Fiorire nodded eyes still closed. "Very well. Thank you driver." She told the guard gently. Beside her was Harriet, the knight who had followed Sir Kyril during the battle of Feoh. Since then, she had been at Prim's side as she helped rebuild Feoh and secure Ur further against the Black Dogs. Alicia sat opposite of them, looking outside the window. She kept glancing at Prim fervently.

Ever since Beasley's death, there had been a rift between them. Alicia knew that Prim had changed. While she was still as sweet as can be, there was steel in her now. Hardened by witnessing the debauchery the Black Dogs visited upon the people of Feoh, Prim no longer held any pity for them. The nuns she had counted as her friends were at Ken and she was determined to visit them.

Alicia hated not knowing whether Prim hated her or not, but there was one thing she could do at least: Thank Sir Kyril and apologize for antagonizing him needlessly.

"Harriet." Prim spoke up.

"Yes milady?" Harriet looked to her new liege.

"You are certain Sir Kyril is at Ken?" Prim asked.

"Yes, milady. He did say he was there to report what has happened in Feoh to Her Highness." Harriet answered. "And he took the nuns there as well to rest and recover."

Prim nodded. "It's good that they were saved...I only wish that they hadn't been raped."

"Prim I'm sorry." Alicia said desperately. "If I hadn't surrendered-"

"There is nothing to forgive." Prim spoke patiently before turning her attention from Alicia to the guard.

"Lady, we have arrived."

/

"Ah, Prim!"

Celestine embraced Prim tightly, which the young princess returned. "It is so good to see that you are safe. Are you alright?"

Prim looked Celestine in the eyes. "I am, your highness. Thank you for your concern."

The High Elf gave a gentle smile and then turned to Alicia who returned her embrace. "I'm sorry for what happened. To the both of you." She said to the pair regretfully.

"None of us were prepared." Prim said. "And the Black Dogs had pressured Alicia to surrender, the cowards." Her eyes narrowed which made Celestine react with some alarm. Alicia had winced and then looked to the side guiltily.

Celestine frowned. "It is not your fault, Alicia." She told the other blonde. "We've all done foolish things. What matters now is that you both are safe and we have regrouped."

"Is Sir Kyril here?" Prim asked. "I wish to speak to him for helping my...friends."

Celestine blinked. "Yes, Sir Kyril is here Prim. He's with his troops at the barracks looking for more recruits."

"I see." Prim nodded. "I shall go see him then, would you mind accompanying me?"

"Of course."

/

The barracks were a sight of controlled chaos as new soldiers were drilled intensively. Celestine, Prim and Alicia were observing the drills. Young men and women were taught how to fight as a unit here. The knights mostly kept to themselves. Off to a more secluded area was Sir Kyril's company who were either resting or doing drills.

They caught sight of one of Kyril's apprentices listening to Bergen as they both pored over a list of names. Celestine only knew him by name, Hugh, but not by reputation as they were just as elusive as Sir Kyril himself.

The young man was lean but fit, with unkempt dark hair. One eye was covered by an eye-patch. He wore a brown coat over nondescript clothing, the attire resembled the same thing Kyril wore on a daily basis. A curved longsword hung on his left hip alongside an elegantly designed flintlock pistol.

"Excuse me," Celestine spoke up. Hugh and Bergen looked up surprised. Both men proceeded to kneel but Celestine stopped them before they could. "Please, it is fine both of you. Pardon me but I was hoping if you could tell me where Sir Kyril is, Hugh?"

"Er...I beg your pardon, Your Highness." Bergen spoke up. "Hugh cannot speak."

"Oh!" Celestine brought up her hands to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Hugh."

Hugh waved a hand before reaching for a piece of parchment and a charcoal stick. He wrote down something quickly and held it up for Celestine to read.

 _Sir Kyril is currently at the healer's quarters with Lily and Sanakan. Would you like me to walk with you there?_

"Oh! I would hate to impose." Celestine said looking at Bergen and the list he had in his hand. "You both seem very busy."

Bergen smiled. "It's fine your highness," the sergeant clicked his tongue at Hugh. "Go on then, lad. I got the lists. Sir Kyril isn't in a rush anyway."

Hugh tilted his head at Bergen curiously as though asking him if he was sure he didn't need any help with recruitment.

Bergen waved him off. "Go on, go on I'm fine."

Hugh nodded then turned to Celestine looking expectant. The cheerful mute gestured with his hand for them to follow. Alicia and Prim looked at each other curiously but they followed Celestine and Hugh.

/

Celestine had never met Sir Kyril's apprentices. Sure they passed by each other once or twice but both were distant. She knew Sanakan was the other apprentice Kyril had taught. The young woman was more brash than Hugh was, cynical even. She wondered how that dynamic worked. But work it did, they seemed happy together.

The healer's quarters was where her clerics toiled to help the sick and the wounded recover. It was also a quiet, restful area for those who had need of spiritual aid. Many came here to meditate or just find a quiet place to relax.

Celestine replied politely to those who offered her respect and often asked about the conditions of the patients here. Unlike the church healers, the clerics here worked voluntarily and rich and poor were seen equally. Maybe that was why Sir Kyril had the recovering nuns from Feoh transferred here, as Archbishop Grishom had continued to rail against the use of his church as a refuge for the wounded.

As a result, Kyril publicly asked Celestine to take on his charges and to transfer them here. Celestine had allowed her healers to do their jobs and Grishom's reputation suffered as a result. When the Archbishop went to complain to the knight, there were stories that Kyril was ignoring the man as a calculated insult.

Celestine frowned. Perhaps that duel with Claudia had drained the reserves of patience Kyril had with people which was why he had turned into a bit of a recluse these days.

They finally found him speaking with one of the nuns. A red haired young woman was with him, dressed in white vestments. The young woman embraced the nun who had started crying. Kyril and his other apprentice, Sanakan, watched the embrace stoically. Sanakan noticed Hugh and gave an awkward wave. Hugh waved back and nudged his head in Prim and Alicia's direction.

/

When the nun departed Kyril sighed. Lily sniffled. "I hope they all will be okay." She told him hoarsely.

Sanakan could only put a hand on Lily's shoulder, squeezing it. "They'll be okay here." She said gently as she could. Kyril could say nothing, because he had nothing else to say. What could he do to comfort Lily? He, who had seen the terrible things a man could do to another living thing, had no right to do so. The only he thing he could do was prevent something like this from happening again.

Hence why he was using Beasley's skull as a candle stand in his quarters.

"Sir Kyril?"

Kyril turned around to see that Celestine was here alongside Hugh, Alicia and Prim. He bowed formally as Hugh went to join his side, standing between Lily and Sanakan. At the corner of his eye, he saw Lily's blank expression had paled when she saw Alicia and Prim.

Shifting his feet idly he turned to Celestine. "Your holiness, this is a welcome surprise. And Lady Prim, Lady Alicia. It is nice to see that you are both well rested. I hope your journey wasn't too bad."

Prim bowed. "No, Sir Kyril." She told him serenely. "Our trip was not troubled. In fact since you singlehandedly saved Feoh and Ur from the Black Dogs, bandit clans fear that you will return to settle with them."

"Huh." Kyril rubbed his chin. "Perhaps I should."

"Easy, Boss. We've gotta deal with the Black Dogs first." Sanakan told him, smirking. Hugh nudged her in the side. Lily blinked and watched them both. Celestine giggled at their antics.

Kyril shook his head. "Do you have anything of import that needs doing, milady?" He asked Celestine quietly.

"Ah, no. I just went with Alicia and Prim who wished to see you." Celestine allowed Prim to go forward who bowed her head.

"I thank you for the services you have done for the people of Feoh, Sir Kyril." She said sincerely. "If there is anything I could do..."

"Please, Lady Prim. Raise your head." Kyril spoke serenely. "I desire no reward."

"But..." Prim smiled. "I guess this is just the way you are, Sir Kyril. Perhaps a payment of gold will suffice?"

"...It would." Kyril said softly. "And if you still have need of my services, then you only need but ask."

"I-I will hold you to it then." Prim gave a warm smile.

"Ah, Sir Kyril." Alicia spoke up. Kyril faced her, his expression schooled into an emotionless mask. Celestine watched with a hint of caution. Kyril and Alicia didn't really have a good relationship. While Kyril was professional with Alicia, the knight of Iris had made it clear that she didn't trust or like him.

Thus, Kyril either ignored her completely or treated her as a minor irritation that was not worth his time.

"Yes, Lady Alicia?" His voice made Celestine wince. It was polite, but so detached that it made it clear just how much he found Alicia's presence distasteful.

"I wish to apologize, Sir Kyril for my wretched treatment of you." Alicia said, burning with shame. She just had to get this over with. "My actions are unworthy as a knight and thus I wish to make amends."

Kyril blinked once and kept staring at Alicia with his dark eyes. Hugh and Sanakan were watching their mentor warily as Celestine did as well. Prim watched serenely, but even she could see that Lily was beginning to look a bit unhinged.

"I'm not the only one you have to apologize to." Kyril said dismissively, though not without the coldness in his tone.

Alicia blinked then noticed the red haired nun, Lily who was watching Kyril. She turned to Alicia who bowed to her as well, not noticing Lily turning pale and emotionless.

"I apologize to you as well, miss." Alicia spoke contritely. "If I had acted, none of this would have happened to you." She stood up straight. "If there is anything I can do to make amends..."

For a few moments, Lily stood there looking at Alicia who waited for her reply. After a few moments, Lily responded.

By slapping Alicia hard enough to cause the celebrated Knight of Iris to actually stumble back.

Hugh mouthed the word 'shit' at the same time Celestine and Prim gasped in shock.

"Lily!" Sanakan exclaimed in surprise. Kyril was far more reserved, but even he had not expected the soft spoken Lily to do such an action.

"Nothing you do will make me forgive what you allowed to happen, **wretch**." Lily whispered harshly. "If only you had died so my friends, my _sisters,_ were kept safe and unharmed. If there is a way to trade my life for that to happen, then I would happily do so."

Alicia held her cheek but kept her eyes down on the floor. "I...I see." She said quietly. "I...I should take my leave then. I apologize for distressing you"

Lily stormed off, her white vestments billowing behind her.

"Fuck." Sanakan muttered under her breath. She looked to Kyril for guidance who nodded.

"Come on, Hugh." Sanakan said to Hugh. "Let's go calm her down yeah?"

Hugh nodded then bowed in apology to Celestine before leaving with Sanakan to find Lily.

Kyril rubbed his temples. "I will speak to her, Lady Celestine. Though she does have every right to do that."

Celestine sighed. "I suppose that is all I can ask you to do." She murmured. "But, we need to move on from this. The war is still ongoing."

"Aye," Kyril agreed. "Accounts can be settled when the Black Dogs are no more."

/

There was not much else to discuss. Kyril did not approve of Lily lashing out like that, but if anything at least she was contrite enough to know what she did was unacceptable. No Hunter could be truly effective when ruled over by emotions. That was the next lesson he taught her.

The Good Hunter sighed as he looked over the recruitment papers for his company. It tickled him somewhat that he had his own little band of warriors, not including his Hunters. Kyril looked at the corner of the paper he was still looking over. His seal, the Hunter's Mark, decorated the paper. Sergeant Bergen had suggested something flashier as his personal heraldry but Kyril had put his foot down on the matter.

Simple meant good. Of course, nobody would understand the significance of the dangling upside down rune he had used as his personal mark. It did not matter, so long as his enemies understood that seeing this symbol meant their imminent deaths. He signed the bottom of the paper. That meant he'd have to make an appearance at the barracks at dawn to observe the drills.

He was thankful that Bergen and his cadre of sergeants were capable men and women, otherwise he'd have long since disbanded this company. He didn't want to be in control of an army, he was a killer not a leader. But here he was, leading men and women into battle against monsters. Kyril leaned back in his chair and grumbled to himself.

Where was his bloody tea!?

Before the Good Hunter even had a chance to stand up to make a complaint his door magically opened itself and in stepped Olga Discordia, holding a tray of biscuits and two cups of tea. How and why she was doing that, he didn't know. But his tea was here. He tilted his head confused.

"I was hoping you were in here." Olga said then looked at the stacks of paperwork on Kyril's desk. "Have you not taken a break yet?"

"Most of those are denials." Kyril answered quietly. "I get enough from fresh faced boys and noblemen who think they can hack it with Bergen and the others."

Olga set the tray down on the table before setting aside all the paperwork. "We haven't had a chance to speak since the war began you know." She told him smiling. "Chloe was getting angry."

"So she was." Kyril said serenely taking up his tea and taking a sip. "What brings you here Lady Olga?"

Olga pouted. "I can't talk to a friend?" She asked. "You spend most of your time with your little band of hunters, and you never seem to take a break."

"There is work to be done." Kyril said softly. "The Black Dogs are still using their demon armies to terrorize the countryside and many join them every day. My reputation alone works well in Ken, but not anywhere else. Especially not Ansur...I believe."

Olga giggled, drinking her tea. "So if Sir Kyril the Bloody makes an appearance, then I suppose it would change so fast the folks over in Ansur would run around like headless chickens?"

"Perhaps." Kyril relented. Or they could have their heads separated from their bodies. Ansur was known for having a crime problem. As such, mercenaries such as Maia were often cleaning up the area for gold. It was still however quite dangerous for the bourgeois to go through. Kyril was also hearing rumors that it was a prime recruitment spot for the Black Dogs and many were eager to join.

He intended to investigate the area and if that was true then the gods themselves would not stop him from doing a little house cleaning.

Olga smirked behind her tea cup. "So, you're off to war again aren't you?"

Kyril shook his head. "My company is under strength." He told her. "As such I will depart by myself. Sergeant Bergen will oversee the training of the new recruits. My apprentices will do more work here, defending Ken's people from the orcs."

"Ah, so you seek a more discreet option?" Olga asked. "May I make a humble request, Sir Kyril?"

Kyril raised a brow. "Go ahead, milady."

"It's nothing difficult, just a little favor." Olga reassured him then gave Kyril a dazzling gaze. "You wouldn't refuse me now, would you?"

Kyril sighed.

/

 _A few days later..._

 _Ansur Fortress Town, Hound's Head Bar..._

"Grace! Table in the back wants another round of ale!"

Grace Campbell's long ears twitched as she heard the owner's voice. "Coming!" She said as she put down the rag she was using to clean up the mess at one of the bar's tables.

The Dark Elf put a smile on her face as she went to collect the tray of ale tankards the boss put on the bar.

"Hey Gracie!" A few of the men who spotted her raised their mugs in tribute. Grace gave a little salute and wink, causing the men to laugh. Grace adjusted her outfit, a grey top and sarong that barely covered her modesty. She was a beauty, looking like she was in her mid twenties. No one knew how much she had seen in her three hundred years of life. Elves, especially Dark ones, were pretty rare in the world and Grace was one of them. It was a lonely existence, amplified even further by the fact that Grace had lost her husband to war. Hundreds of years...and the pain had never really faded away.

So it was to her surprise, and joy, that she found a friend in another Elf. Anna Florence, who was her senior by twenty years. And she was getting married soon. Grace arrived at the table where the men were waiting for their ales. They seemed pretty engrossed in something.

They were mercenaries, unaffiliated with the Black Dogs or with Maia's own company.

"Aye, there's the lass!" The man with the handlebar mustache spoke up smiling. "How are you doing Miss Campbell?"

Grace smiled. "I'm doing fine, you boys seem to be quite busy here."

At that one of the younger mercenaries spoke up. "We just put down another orc band, of course we're busy miss!" He crowed. "Busy celebratin' that we got outta that mess alive!" He laughed elbowing his companions.

"Oh shut up will you Lambert?" Another man said. "And quit interrupting my story!"

"Story, Willis?" The mercenary in the middle asked looking into his ale. "You mean the one about Sir Kyril the Bloody?"

Sir Kyril the Bloody. Grace blinked. "Pardon, er..."

The mercenary gave a smile and nodded. "Mason. Name's Mason. And I assume everyone here knows the beautiful Grace Campbell right?"

Grace smiled. "Indeed, but I heard you say something about a...Sir Kyril? Is that right?"

"Aye, Lady Lucross's new knight!" Lambert spoke enthusiastically. He seemed enamored with the Dark Elf who could tell that by the way he kept peering at her cleavage when he thought she didn't notice. "They say he has a body count in the hundreds yeah! All of 'em Orcs!"

"I hear it was in the thousands." Willis said. "And that he drinks their blood to harvest their strength."

"Willis, you damn fool." The old mercenary in charge of leading this squad snapped as Grace seemed to look sick. "You're scaring the poor lass." He looked apologetically at Grace. "Sorry, name's Brand. As you can see I lead these oafs into fights for money. But aye, Lambert speaks true about the new knight Lady Lucross brought in to fight the Black Dogs."

"Who bloody well hasn't heard of him?" Mason said. "The man's damn murderous and he's good at killing."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know who you're talking about." Grace spoke up sighing sadly.

Brand laughed. "It's all okay, little lady." He said. "But from what I know, the knight's a recluse. He's not very fond of the public eye. Hmm...I think he's a foreigner right Mason?"

"Aye, sailed in from somewhere and then poof!" Mason raised his tankard of ale. "No activity for a few months until he comes back with _Olga Discordia_ herself in tow and a declaration of war from the Black Dogs. That's when his story gets interesting. He's been involved with every skirmish against the Black Dogs and their pet monsters, cuts them down left and right."

"Then Feoh happened." Willis said. "Beasley wanted to turn Feoh and Ur to the Black Dogs in exchange for keeping Alicia Arcturus right? Then bam! Sir Kyril shows up and kills him before the Black Dogs arrive!"

"I heard he flayed the Prime Minister alive before beheading him." Lambert spoke up.

"Really, I hear Sir Kyril cut him up into little parts before he ate him." Willis replied.

"Good gods above Willis, where are you getting this shite?" Brand asked glaring at Willis. "Anyway, Sir Kyril was the one who kept Feoh from falling into the hands of the Black Dogs. They're saying he's a hero up in Ken."

Mason snorted. "Fancy, and I suppose he's heading here to do what? Look for more things to kill?"

Grace watched them argue for a bit then slipped away when the time was right, taking the tray with her. Ansur hadn't been hit by the Black Dogs yet but there were always rumors about the army of Vault and his monstrous horde. If they came here they'd find a lot of willing recruits. Most of the men who agreed with Vault were all talk but some dangerous folk were still in Ansur, and those were the ones people had to watch out for. If the Black Dogs took their army here, it could swell in numbers enough to endanger the other territories of the Seven Shield Alliance.

The Dark Elf finished her shift without any trouble and headed out the streets to where she stayed with Anna. Her small cottage was dimly lit and Grace had little trouble finding it. Unlocking the door, she closed it behind her and sighed. As if she had enough problems making ends meet.

"...Gracie? Is that you?"

Anna stepped out from her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. Grace smiled at the blonde elf's disheveled state. "Yes, it's me Anna. Go back to bed, I just had a long shift is all."

Anna shook her head. "You know, you don't have to pay me a single penny to live here." She huffed.

"I have to, Anna." Grace argued. "I feel guilty."

Anna grumbled. "You're stubborn you know that?"

Grace smiled. "I heard something interesting today."

"Oh, hell." Anna aid. "Let me guess, more exploits about Sir Kyril the Bloody? Ian's been rambling about the guy for a month."

"Oh." Grace pouted, her ears drooping.

"Sorry, dear." Anna said. "It's just...he scares me that's all. The fact that he's so brutal to his enemies...What if he turns on us? What if he joins the Black Dogs?"

Grace had no answer to that. The Dark Elf yawned. "I must be getting to bed, Annie. I'll see you in the morning."

Anna waved a hand. "Night, Gracie."

"Night."

/

 _The next day..._

Ansur was Maia's domain and was known as the City of Mercenaries. It was said that many children born here were destined to become mercenaries themselves. It was also a melting pot of rich, poor and everything in between. Crime was rife here, one had to be careful.

The Good Hunter looked up at the gates as he walked into the fortress city, unnoticed by the crowd. It was far, far too easy to blend in. Most humans were quite oblivious to the happenings around them. Kyril felt the familiar weight of his Saw Cleaver on his back. The Good Hunter kept walking, his coat tails billowing in the breeze.

First things first, he'd have to find some lodging. The tavern looked perfect for his needs. Maia wasn't going to be in until the end of the week, he'd sent a message ahead but did not wait for a reply. Kyril read the sign. Hound's Head, he shrugged at the name and walked into a boisterous atmosphere.

He smelled ale, something cooking in the back and something else that he really did not want to find out. Kyril kept walking up to the bar, noting that his appearance had quieted the sound in the tavern just a tad. He felt eyes on his back and on the Saw Cleaver hanging off of his back. Kyril reached into his coat and quietly unbuckled his pistol holster.

"Ah, a traveler." The old man at the bar caught his attention. "What'll it be?"

"What's for breakfast?" Kyril asked politely.

"Well, we got some breakfast hash that's almost done. Some baked beans from last night as well."

Kyril counted out his coin. "A bowl of hash and some of those baked beans then." He said. "And a tankard of ale, if that's alright."

The old man took the coin. Soon enough, Kyril was left to his thoughts. His fingers drummed a nonsensical rhythm at the bar. There was also another reason he was here, Michelle Pantielle had been spotted in the area. Having been disowned by his father and brother, Michelle had stolen the Pantielle's ancestral sword from its holding. Michael had begged for Kyril to get it back.

The Good Hunter had agreed to the task but it would be a secondary objective to ascertaining the situation in Ansur. His breakfast arrived within a few minutes and he tucked in. The beans were good, slightly sweet. The Hash was even better. Kyril ate ravenously, occasionally taking a swig of ale. The Good Hunter ate quickly, called for another ale and sat there thinking about how to approach things.

Then his thoughts turned to Michelle Pantielle. The man had been disowned after his father lost patience with him. In retaliation, Michelle had ruined part of the Pantielle estate and stole the family sword which was supposed to be given to Mikhail who would take over the family name. It was an insult beyond forgiveness, Mikhail would have hunted Michelle down himself if Michael had not intervened and asked Kyril for help.

The Good Hunter obliged of course. If Michelle was spotted in Ansur that meant he was trying to get to Maia...or was willing to trade the sword for a chance to join with the Black Dogs. Assuming Kyril didn't find the fat bastard's corpse in an alley somewhere, this was going to be an irritating task.

Kyril finished his ale and carefully set his dishes into a more respectful pile and waited for the old bar tender to come back. He wiped his mouth and covered it back up with his cloth bandana. The Hunter's eyes darted around the room looking for anyone who seemed to aggressive. Already people were whispering, having recognized Sir Kyril the Bloody and wondering what a knight was doing in a low down place like this.

"So, it seems that you're rather famous...Sir Kyril."

Kyril regarded the old man with a patient glance. "So I am." He said serenely already ignoring the gossip.

"Alright, I guess you don't really care but if I were you. I'd be careful about rubbing too many shoulders here. There are a lot of gangs here that don't take kindly to the knights." The old man warned him. "Especially the ones that agree with the Black Dogs."

Kyril smiled thinly underneath his cloth bandana. So there were supporters of Vault here. "Do they pass by?" He asked. "I'd like to have a word with them."

The old man paled. Kyril shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you or anyone. Not if I am forced to do so," he said. "No one will know what you told me if you're that worried."

"I really can't say mate. Really. The gangs will find out and they'll make an example of me."

Kyril was silent as he looked the old bartender in the eyes, scanning for any sort of duplicity. He found nothing but honest fear for his life. Of course, the old bar tender wasn't looking at him anymore. Rather his eyes were locked onto someone behind Kyril.

"So, Sir Kyril Sutherland has finally come to visit Ansur."

The Good Hunter turned to find that several thugs had entered the bar. Two held clubs, others had knives. The biggest one had a sword most likely stolen from a dead man. Kyril rapped his knuckles on the bar and calmly stood up.

"See boys? I know exactly what makes this guy tick. A knight comes up to a bar looking for info because he's here to do the right thing and clean up the town." The lead thug said to his friends who were laughing. "And we don't appreciate that-"

Kyril drew his pistol and shot him in the chest.

As the lead thug hit the ground gasping in pain, Kyril loaded a new cartridge into his pistol and cocked back the hammer. Everyone was staring at the body with a mix of awe, shock and terror.

"Don't even think about rushing me," Kyril told the rest of the thugs blandly. "I'm more than capable of tearing you apart if I have to. I came here for information on two things: Who is in cahoots with the Black Dogs, and the location of Michelle Pantielle." The Good Hunter's blank gaze swept the group of thugs, one had already wet himself.

"So...Who wishes to step forward and talk?"

/

 **This begins the Ansur arc with Maia. As you have noted there are two characters here that may seem unfamiliar. Grace Campbell and Anna Florence are from a Kuroinu spin off I recently found out about from some folks.**

 **No, I haven't played the game. I've only found some information on the internet so any you can pass onto me would be appreciated.**

 **Get ready for more gratuitous violence as Kyril turns Ansur's criminal underworld upside down in search of Michelle Pantielle and other Black Dog supporters who need to die.**


	10. Chapter 10

10

Howl

 _"Majestic! A Hunter is a Hunter even in the Dream!"_

...

It was always the most reprehensible that asked for mercy before their deaths. The ones who truly believed in their cause, the zealots, never retreated from their values. They never doubted themselves as they pursued a great cause with the vilest methods. That was how the Healing Church of Yharnam fell, they sought the Eldritch Truth for power. In doing so they damned themselves by disregarding the consequences.

Here, in Eostia, the Good Hunter did not deal with madmen obsessed with wisdom, or the remnants of something proud, a rotting facade of what was once a glorious institution that used the Blood of otherworldly beings to heal any ailment. He was not dealing with horrific beasts who were once noble Hunters of the Church, who went and spread the good word with fire and sword.

No. He dealt with petty criminals, the rapists, the slavers, the thieves and the conniving schemers that sought their ascension above the concerns of all others. Who took advantage of the meek, the lowly, and the fearful. Few spat in defiance of their fate. Many begged for mercy that they never showed their victims. It was not given. The Good Hunter made certain that those who survived his wrath would rue the day they chose to cross him.

Genji the Slicer was a former warrior from Thore, which was ruled over by Shrine Priestess Kaguya. He had been banished for his violent actions against women and children, particularly little girls. That was why he had been Kyril's first target, there was also another reason. He had been hired by the Mundus Crime Family and worked with them occasionally as an enforcer that terrorized the streets.

It was so easy, oh so easy, to track him down.

"Wait! Wait!"

Genji was slammed against the wall as Kyril's fingers dug into his skull. "No! You can't do this! Do you know who I work for!?"

The Good Hunter tilted his head, his silence unnerving.

"Why are you doing this!?" Genji shrieked.

Kyril chuckled as tendrils crept up his arm, causing Genji to scream and thrash trying to pry Kyril's hand off of his face. The tendrils snaked out of his sleeve, wrapping around Genji's head like so many snakes.

"Why am I doing this indeed?" Kyril asked. "Let me figure a few things out first."

The Good Hunter sifted through Genji's memories, throwing away the debauched ones and searching for more information on the Mundus Crime Family, the Black Dogs, anything he found particularly important. Kyril was not gentle, in fact he'd be surprised if there was anything left of Genji after he was done.

Kyril got what he needed which was pitifully small. The Mundus were Black Dog supporters but that was it. The Good Hunter allowed his tendrils to slither back into his sleeves, feeling his form gently, but quickly, revert back into human. It was once a challenge for him to keep a human form when he had first awakened his powers as a Great One, now all it took was a thought.

The Good Hunter looked down at the husk of what was left of Genji. "Stand up."

His victim stood up eyes blank. Kyril nodded in satisfaction, he honestly didn't think this would work. But it did, and he was going to take full advantage of this. "You will attack the Mundus Criminal Family, kill anyone you know as important."

The husk nodded and stumbled out of the alley.

Kyril watched it go, his eyes flared red for only a moment before he walked out. Above the moon was full, gleaming in the heavens. He'd have to do more tomorrow. The week was still young. He still had time.

/

 _The next day..._

Grace Campbell ultimately hated shopping at the market. Pickpockets were the least of your concern when some bastard with a knife decided that you looked interesting, you'd better behave and do as you were told. What made this shopping trip the most astonishing one she had ever had was the fact that everyone was gossiping. The atmosphere was tense and many in the crowd looked scared of their own shadows. Still regardless of her cautious mood, it was a beautiful sunlit day with few clouds in the sky.

The Dark Elf was wearing casual clothing this time. A white dress, comfortable brown shoes and a wide brimmed hat to keep her cool. Grace held her coin purse tightly as she traversed the stalls looking for anything interesting. Many of the shopkeepers were nervously looking around, eyes scanning the crowd as if they were looking for trouble.

"Did you hear? They say that Genji the Slicer had attacked the Mundus Family late last night!" A man exclaimed.

"Why would he do that? I thought the crazy bastard worked for Mundus?" His companion spoke.

"They say he wasn't acting himself, that he had been possessed."

"You know what I think? I think Sir Kyril killed him then went after the Mundus himself. Three of them are dead."

Grace's brow furrowed as she thought about what was happening. Someone was attacking the crime families who were in charge of these streets. That meant chaos. While Grace was happy that the crime families were getting what they deserved she was also worried that a lot of innocent people were going to be caught up in this.

The war had come home.

Grace squeaked as she bumped into something solid. She stepped back. "What on earth...Could you watch where you're...going..." Her angry tirade trailed off as she realized just who she had bumped into.

The man wore a dark grey coat and cape over nondescript clothing. His features were hard to discern as they were hidden behind a cloth mask and his black hair was covered by a tattered, feathered tricorne hat that was familiar. His dark eyes stared blankly at hers. Grace swallowed the lump in her throat. She noticed that he didn't leer like men usually did whenever they spotted her. He kept his eyes on hers and his stern, terrifying stare made it hard to keep eye contact.

She realized with a growing sort of terror that she had just bumped into Kyril Sutherland, the most murderous knight in Celestine Lucross's retinue.

"Your pardon, ma'am." The knight spoke politely, his voice muffled by the cloth mask he wore to cover his features. "I was not paying attention."

"N-No, sir." Grace stammered. "It was my fault. I bumped into you...Sir Kyril."

The man blinked. "I see my reputation has spread." He commented idly, emotionlessly. He seemed irritated that she knew his name judging from the way his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ah, well..." Grace looked uncomfortable. She recovered her wits, trying to look poised even as she endured Kyril's horrifying thousand yard stare.

"Apologies." Kyril said and suddenly bowed formally. "My temper has been easily provoked these days. I didn't meant to snap at you like that. It was...unworthy of me, to borrow a phrase from an acquaintance."

Grace tilted her head. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Kyril answered. "Completing a mission. There are certain elements within this fortress town that need to be...taken care of." His voice was serene, but cold. "I am also hunting a fugitive who stole something very important."

"No pressure." Grace piped up trying to lighten the mood mostly for herself.

To her surprise, Kyril gave a chuckle. It was a low sound, almost like a growl. Grace decided that she'd rather have him amused rather than annoyed. But she did like his laugh. Made him less inhumanly terrifying.

"True." Kyril answered. "Ah, well...sometimes the dirtiest jobs take the longest."

He looked to the side. "Pardon me, I seem to have taken up most of your time for the day Miss..." He trailed off.

"Campbell." Grace replied, already smiling. Sir Kyril may have been scary, but he was real polite. A gentleman unlike most of the boors around here. "My name is Grace Campbell."

Kyril tipped his hat. "Well, Miss Campbell. Have a wonderful day."

He walked off, vanishing into the crowd. Grace waved at his back idly before heading home. She beamed. So he wasn't as bad as everyone says he was. The Dark Elf hummed a happy tune as she opened the door to Anna's cottage.

Today was a good day.

Perhaps, if Sir Kyril wasn't so busy in the next few days maybe she'd invite him over for tea? She was sure Anna would like him. He was such a polite young man.

/

 _Night time, Mundus Family Estate_

The Good Hunter's actions had not gone unnoticed. The Mundus Family was reeling from the deaths of three of their heirs, having been killed by the deranged Genji the Slicer. Since then the family has retaliated against other clans in Ansur, practically a small war in and of itself. Its allies were also reacting with extreme caution as rumors had reached their ears of the arrival of Sir Kyril the Bloody, Celestine Lucross's newly ordained knight and already a legend amongst those who chose to follow the warrior's path.

The fact that such a man was walking about in Ansur was a cause for concern. Kyril Sutherland was known for his callous disregard for the lives of Black Dogs or Orcs, declining to take any prisoners or show any kind of battlefield courtesy expected by an enemy warrior...something already practiced by the crime families of Ansur. They were used to fighting knights, they didn't know how to fight a man who was just as willing as they were to disregard fair fights and go even further than that.

Salazar Mundus liked to consider himself a lucky man, in cards and in love. His family was safe, that was all that mattered to him. He was a middle aged man, a good fighter but even he would hesitate to go up against Sir Kyril the Bloody. He was not his elder half-brother Suleiman, the angry bastard lost a friend and was actively seeking revenge. Salazar had warned him against this several times, he had already lost count but what more could he do?

He slicked back his dark hair as he looked up at the family estate. He owned a little place just outside Ansur but he had never been back here ever since father died in the clan wars way back during Ansur's founding. Since then, he'd been mostly taking care of his farm and raising his children.

"Sal?"

Salazar turned around to find Baxter approaching as well. A young thief, but canny enough to know when to stop, Salazar considered him the only friendly face in this meeting. "Yeah, Bax. I'm here. Suleiman called it in."

"Because of Kyril the Bloody walking around?" Baxter then looked over his shoulder as if the man would be summoned to this very spot if anyone mentioned his name.

"Yeah, exactly." Salazar said. "Suleiman lost three of his bastards so he's pretty pissed off."

Baxter sighed. "Can't really blame the poor guy," He commented. "You hear the gossip going around lately? They say Genji got possessed!"

"I'd laugh at you if it wasn't so serious." Salazar said. "I don't think he'll stop with just that though."

"Who? Genji? He's dead ain't he?"

"I was talking about Sir Kyril, you idiot." Salazar scowled.

"Ah..." Baxter smirked. "I know, I was trying to rile you up."

Salazar nudged his head in the direction of the estate. "Come on, let's see what Suleiman wants this time."

/

"I want Kyril Sutherland dead."

Suleiman Mundus was the exact opposite of Salazar. While he looked young and handsome, his fair looks disguised a callous persona and a fiery temper.

"He seeks to not only disrupt our fair and just dealings in the city of Ansur but he has also struck out against us." Suleiman spoke at the assembled heads of the families that were allied with him. The Big Three they were called.

"Suleiman." Uther of House Oriax spoke up. "We need to think about this. Genji wasn't exactly stable anyway, you must have pissed him off or something."

Suleiman threw such a withering glare at Uther, the man shrank back almost instantly. "If I asked for your damn opinion, I'll ask for it!" Suleiman snapped. He put his hands on the table. "This damned knight is just one man, _one man. Why are we so hesitant to take on one man!?_ "

"Suleiman, you need to cool it man." Jack Ginsburg said, trying to placate the head of the Mundus Family. "It ain't healthy..."

The doors to the dining hall opened, revealing a guard.

"You better pray this is important." Suleiman snarled. "Otherwise-"

The guard began to bleed from the mouth, choking, before toppling forward onto his face. The man was dead. Salazar gulped as he stood up from his place and drew his shortsword. It wouldn't matter anyway, a small voice in the back of his head told him, he was just waiting his turn to die.

The Big Three watched as Kyril Sutherland, the Good Hunter, walked inside the room and looked around. His features masked by a cloth mask and a tattered tricorne hat, he exuded a malice so dark the room seemed to shudder as he walked in.

Suleiman recovered his wits first. "You dare walk into my home, murderer?" He asked trying to sound more confident than he actually felt.

"Murderer...That's funny coming from scum like you." Kyril Sutherland answered as he looked first at Ginsburg and then at Oriax. "How convenient of all of you to gather in a single place. I would have hated to waste my time trying to find you all one by one to drag you out like rats..."

HIs voice was muffled, but the man was serene. Too serene to be casually threatening the heads of three crime families. The worst part was not knowing what he was gonna do. Salazar felt fear, fear not for himself but for his wife. His son and daughter. Salazar tightened the grip on his sword, wondering when he was going to get cut down. They'd be dead without him.

Kyril walked over and sat down on an empty place at the table. "So...The Big Three." He said, regarding each family head with a brief glance before settling his empty gaze on Suleiman. "I hear that you have problems with me? Good. That means you are willing to talk."

"What's stopping me from getting all my guards in here?" Suleiman asked.

"Considering how easily I managed to get inside this estate..." Kyril replied quietly, he leaned forward to glare at Suleiman intensely. "Would you mind telling me how that is going to work in your favor?"

"Suleiman." Salazar said to his brother. "Let's not do anything hasty here, Sir Kyril." The Mundus Head's half brother sheathed his sword. "We don't want to cause any trouble."

"Oh?" Kyril turned to him and Salazar gulped. It was like being sized up by a butcher wondering just how to carve up a hunk of meat in the most presentable way. "And I suppose conspiring to murder me is not causing trouble?"

Kyril leaned back in his chair. "Tell me...Who knows the location of Michelle Pantielle?" He asked the Crime family heads.

"Why would we know?" Uther asked.

"Genji overheard a lot of things before his untimely demise." Kyril answered serenely. "So I learned what I could from the man. I was steered in this direction. I asked a couple of more thugs in the streets to learn where this supposed meeting was going to end up and so, here we are."

Kyril laced his fingers together. "Where is Michelle Pantielle?" He repeated the question.

"We don't know anything about that!" Jack Ginsburg exclaimed.

The response was a pistol shot to the shoulder. Jack rocketed back into his chair screaming. Uther belted out a curse as Suleiman flinched from the gunshot. Salazar could only watch as Kyril loaded a new cartridge into a flintlock pistol then pointed it at Uther.

"Where is Michelle Pantielle?"

"He isn't here!" Salazar blurted out as he saw the Hunter's finger tighten slightly on the trigger.

"Brother!" Suleiman snapped, in fear and in rage at what was going to happen.

"He isn't here." Salazar said as Kyril turned his attention on him. "As far as I know, he's looking for someone. Maia, I think. Said she and him hit it off back in Ken."

The Hunter looked at Salazar intently, his gaze had hardened. "I sincerely hope that you aren't lying to me," He said his voice frosty. "But fine, I shall check with Lady Maia and see if Michelle is there."

Kyril stood up and bowed graciously to the Big Three. "Thank you for your time." He said softly. "But if I find out that you..." At this he pointed at Salazar menacingly. "Are lying to me, then I will come back here and I will kill each and every single one of you."

He departed without another word. Salazar said nothing but collapsed into a chair. He noted Baxter looking into the hallway. The thief's eyes were wide with terror.

"That...thing is no man." Uther muttered as they saw the mangled, brutalized corpses of Suleiman's guards in the dim torchlight. Salazar swallowed the lump in his throat but it didn't help. He ended up vomiting all over the stone floor.

"I think it's best..." Uther spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "That we stay out of this, Suleiman. Or we'll be joining your guards soon enough."

Suleiman gulped. "I...rescind my statements then. I'll remind my crew to allow Sir Kyril free reign." He said, his expression soured.

/

 _The next day..._

Kyril sat inside his room at the Hound's Head Bar, looking over the message from the Doll.

 _Good Hunter,_

 _Your apprentices are doing well. Lily in particular is growing ever more proficient with her Saw Spear. She is becoming stronger every time she goes into the Dream. Sanakan and Hugh teach her everything you have taught them. They are very proud of her._

 _As it is, Ken's outermost villages were struck hard by wandering orc bands. Your Hunters have performed well in repelling most of them or avenging the deaths of the good folk of Ken. They are ever ready should you need them. All you need to do is ring the bell._

 _Please be safe in your own endeavors._

The Good Hunter smiled thinly as he tucked the piece of parchment in his pocket. He stood up and opened his door, already hearing the patrons of the bar celebrating a good hard day's work or just celebrating life in general. How human of them.

Kyril walked downstairs, avoiding the stares as he usually did and ordered some food. He took a more isolated table, the last time he didn't someone tried to start a fight. He finished it, and the man ended up in a coma. Far as he knew, the man had died in bed.

When his food arrived, Kyril tucked in eyes still scanning the room before he finally relaxed. Slightly of course. He ate and drank without fanfare, knowing full well he was being watched both by curious onlookers and those who wanted to know what he was up to. The Good Hunter leaned back in his seat.

"I-I didn't know you were staying here..." A familiar voice stammered. Kyril opened his eyes.

Grace Campbell was standing at the tableside, wearing a revealing grey top that barely covered her large bust and a sarong that showed off her fine legs. The Dark Elf was certainly nervous.

"Morning, Miss Campbell." Kyril said gracefully. "I'm just having a spot of breakfast before I get to work today."

"Work doing what?" Grace asked uncertainly.

"Finding a fugitive of course." Kyril answered. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"I'm...uh..." She looked around uncertainly. She was working and she could ill afford to be messing about like this. But Kyril was a knight, so he technically had authority to ask her to do whatever he wanted her to do.

"Don't worry, I can deal with your boss." Kyril said as though reading her mind. With all the stories she heard about him, he probably could. Grace frowned but she did slide into the seat in front of him. "I just wish to have a talk."

"It is said that Dark Elves are rare outside of the north." Kyril commented.

"What of it?" Grace asked testily.

"That's just what I've heard." Kyril's voice was serene. "I meant no offense. I know only two Dark Elves and both of them are at Ken."

"So you did bring Olga Discordia with you to Ken from the Black Fortress." Grace said, eyeing Kyril cautiously. "I thought it was just a story."

Kyril shrugged. Grace stared at him. It was like the man was playing down his deeds, that he had brought Olga Discordia, Queen of the Dark Elves, down from the north through the badlands to Celestine Lucross's doorstep.

"It is easier for me to move if everyone knew almost nothing about me." Kyril said. "Deception and fear are very useful tools you see." He finished his tankard of ale, setting it down to the side as he kept eye contact with Grace.

The Dark Elf again found it hard to match that thousand yard stare. Kyril seemed to just look through you rather than at you. It was disturbing to look at but he didn't leer. That definitely put a few more points in his favor.

"So why do it?" Grace asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why tarnish your reputation that way? You're a knight aren't you?" Grace looked at Kyril. "Don't you get...lonely?"

"Not really." Kyril said softly. "I have apprentices, and a wonderful friend who keeps me from going insane." He smiled thinly. Grace thought he looked nice, and quickly crushed that thought down. "As for my reputation as a knight...I don't care."

"The nobility will." Grace pointed out.

"Nobility or peasant, it doesn't matter." Kyril said his voice turning cold. "They will all die the same way."

Grace gulped. Okay, maybe he had a reason why he made people fear him. "Were you threatened?"

"Several times." Kyril spoke. "They tried to kill me so I did the same thing to them but I succeeded." The Hunter sighed. "It gets tedious after a while."

Grace was pretty sure that a normal person would be crapping their pants every time someone tried to kill them but then again, Kyril Sutherland was not a very normal person anyway. Still, to hear him describe nearly getting killed as something tedious was alarming, if not downright terrifying. It was also quite sad that he would never know peace. She could see that Kyril was cold, ruthless but also very tired.

"Pardon me, Sir Kyril..." Grace started, not knowing how he'd react. "But who exactly are you looking for?"

"Lord Michelle Pantielle." Kyril answered. "Well, he was formerly a lord. His father disowned him, to retaliate the man stole the family sword and thus I was asked to bring that back as well."

"Oh shoot." Grace sighed. "I think...I think the boss saw him off the other day."

Kyril leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "You saw him?"

"I saw a pudgy guy whining at the door but he walked off towards the royals estate where Lady Maia does her business when she's here." Grace said. "He looked like a noble sort, his gut was hanging out like he was pregnant or something."

Kyril exhaled. "Blast.." He muttered. Grace heard the sound of a scuffle. Her ears drooped and her eyes widened in fright as she saw the men in the green vests. The sigil of a dog and sword was stitched on.

Kyril noted where she was staring and calmly leaned back as the men sneered at him.

"Look, lads. We've got a do-gooder in the bar." The lead man spoke.

Kyril remained calm as Grace looked at him worried. "Hey, I can handle this. There isn't-" She started to say but clamped her mouth shut at Kyril's next actions.

The Hunter had quietly, almost lazily stood up from his table. He reached into his coat and with a deft flick of his wrist threw a small throwing knife at the lead Black Dog Mercenary. The man gasped and started drowning in his own blood as he fell to the wooden floor.

The next man to die was shot in the face by a flintlock pistol that was now in Kyril's hand. His right held a demented saw.

"Kill him!" The remaining three drew knives and swords. Kyril was utterly silent and as the bar goes ran off or stood in mortified awe, Kyril killed his third man with a quick swipe across the throat opening a gash that spilled blood all over his form. The Good Hunter was still moving, fast. So fast. Grace barely saw him punch his weapon into another man's face in a brutal fashion.

She heard the crunch of bone as the man fell backwards without a sound, face ruined beyond all recognition. The last dropped his blade and knelt. "I yield! I yield!" He yelped desperately, already begging for his miserable life. Grace hated the Black Dogs, but even she could understand his fear now. He was going to die messily like the rest of his friends.

Kyril Sutherland was no noble knight in shining armor. He wasn't a hero in the fairy tales who saved the princess and slew the evil dragon. He was a killer through and through. He didn't see combat as glorious, in fact he knew more about combat than any noble knight or warrior. Combat was hell, and the only reward was your continuing survival.

The Hunter ignored Grace who was staring with wide eyes. The Good Hunter looked down at the Black Dog mercenary who had his hands up. "I yield. Please, don't hurt me."

Kyril's eyes narrowed. "What's this? I thought you were here to kill me." He commented. "How fragile your courage is."

"I...I surrender!" The mercenary stammered.

"How many of you bastards are here?" Kyril asked. "Speak and perhaps I shall ease your fears."

"F-Five hundred and a lot more orcs than I could count!" The mercenary yelped. "We're gonna get Maia and use her as a hostage to take over Ansur! The crime families were gonna help us do it!"

Kyril sighed. He then lazily drew his flintlock and cocked back the hammer.

"Wait-please!" The Mercenary yelled and was quickly silenced as Kyril shot him in the face. The Hunter let the body twitch on the bloodstained floor. He looked around at all the startled faces apathetically. Kyril then turned his head to look at Grace. She had a hand to her chest as she flinched away from the Good Hunter's apathetic stare. She was terrified.

"You should head home." Kyril said blandly reloading his flintlock, as though he hadn't just killed five men.

/

 _Ken, barracks._

"Saddle up!" Bergen roared as the company prepared to muster. "Saddle up! We've got no time to waste, we're all headed to Ansur so I don't want any whining or shit like that!"

Bergen rubbed the stubble on his chin. When Sanakan had come in, looking serious he knew Kyril was in deep. He had disagreed with Sir Kyril about leaving him to his own devices but at least the man had allowed him a chance to head out if he needed help. There were Black Dogs in Ansur that needed killing.

"Sergeant."

Bergen turned around and nearly jumped back in surprise. It was Alicia Arcturus, the Princess Knight, the celebrated Knight of Iris herself. The blonde raised a hand to stop Bergen from making any obeisance.

"Please, don't bow. I am only wondering if I could ride alongside you."

"Eh?" Bergen was speechless.

"I was wondering if I could come with you." Alicia repeated. "To aid Sir Kyril in battle. With my knights."

Bergen wasn't sure why she was asking. She technically outranked him. And Kyril really didn't say anything about Alicia anyway. "Uh...sure? I mean you outrank me, milady."

Alicia nodded. "It was...the polite thing to do." She said.

A low voice spoke up. "And to think that I was the only one who had this idea in mind."

Alicia frowned and Bergen tried extremely hard not to stare. Olga Discordia approached, Chloe at her side. The Dark Elf queen wore scale armor that still showed off a hefty bit of cleavage underneath a fine cloak. The only metal she had on her form were her boots.

Chloe wore the same thing save for the red cloth bandana around her neck. She wore light metal greaves, scale mail chest armor and bracers. A quiver full of arrows and a longbow were slung over her shoulders. Bergen also noted the amount of cleavage she was wearing. The blonde Dark Elf had a scowl on her face and Bergen rubbed his forehead trying to pretend he wasn't staring.

"Um, your Majesty?" Bergen piped up. "What's this about?"

"Why, I came here to help Sir Kyril of course. It seems Alicia wants to as well."

Alicia frowned at Olga but said nothing. She had already learned not to provoke the wrath of the Dark Elf Queen, who was less volatile than Kyril Sutherland. Still, it couldn't hurt to be careful. She nodded. "I am. My knights stand with me as well to help defend the people of Ansur."

"Good. I'd hate to be so outnumbered by those dogs." Olga said idly tapping her staff's haft. "Shall we be going then without Sir Kyril's apprentices?"

"We're already here."

Sanakan, Hugh and Lily had walked into the barracks armed and dressed in their attire. Hugh already had his hat and mask up obscuring his face. But they recognized the cheerful mute as he bowed to all of them. His sword and pistol were strapped to his belt.

Sanakan's hat was off, the young woman had an intimidating physique and the gigantic Kirkhammer she had on her back didn't bother her the slightest. She was considered Kyril's second and thus spoke with his authority whenever the Hunter was too busy or was away from Ken.

Lily was the newest, thus she was subordinate to the other two. Although, they did close ranks around her whenever Alicia was around. Like they did now. Lily, to her credit, deigned to not even look at the Knight of Iris who stoically weathered her scorn. Lily handled her Saw Cleaver, looking nervous but determined to do a good job nonetheless.

"Looks like we're all ready for a party." Sanakan said as she pulled up her collar. "The Boss sent me a message, he wants us up there as fast as possible. There are Black Dogs and greenskins in the area alongside criminal elements in Ansur so it's going to be a bit tough."

"How many?" Chloe asked.

"Five hundred patrolling the streets with greenskins." Sanakan answered. "Twenty are with Maia."

"Those poor civilians..." Lily whispered.

"We kill those Black Dogs. That's the best we can do." Sanakan said. She exhaled. "Sir Kyril's in deep and it's our job to get him out."

Her eyes widened as she snapped her fingers. "Almost forgot. Anyone sees Michelle Pantielle, you take him out." She said to everyone. "The man's decided to cast his lot with the Black Dogs. We're going to show him the error of his ways."

"Assuming Sir Kyril hasn't found him of course." Chloe drawled. "What are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road."

"Aye." Sanakan said. "She's right about that, at least."

The combined forces of the Iris Knights and Sir Kyril's Company rode quickly out of Ken, speeding directly to Ansur. Celestine Lucross had given them the go-ahead to attack the Black Dogs stationed there.

The High Elf watched them go and her keen eyes caught sight of the familiar black cloak of her friend, Olga.

"Wha..." Celestine started then sighed as she massaged her temples.

"Is something wrong, lady Lucullus?" Her butler Jamal asked.

"Why did nobody tell me Olga was coming along?" Celestine muttered to herself. Beside her Claudia exhaled.

"I did tell her that it was unnecessary for her to come along with Sir Kyril's company." Claudia said.

"But she did it anyway?" Celestine asked. "She's in danger!"

"...I'm sure Sir Kyril's squires are more than capable of keeping her out of harm's way. That young Dark Elf, Chloe, is also there with her is she not?" Jamal tried to reassure Celestine.

"I told her to stay here. She could have at least told me she was leaving." Celestine muttered. "Well, I'll give Olga credit where it's due. She's stubborn."

"She wishes to aid Sir Kyril." Claudia said simply. "Who went out there alone."

"Then I hope they all return safely." Celestine spoke poised. "With Maia."

/

 _Ansur, home of Anna Florence_

"Annie!" Grace slammed the door open, startling Anna and her betrothed. Ian had an axe in hand as he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Grace!" Anna hugged her long time friend. "What on earth is going on? Ian just ran inside and started barricading the windows."

"The Black Dogs are here." Grace whispered. "We need to find a safer place."

"What? Says who? I thought Maia had this city under control?" Anna asked, sounding confused and scared. "Ian..."

Someone else walked through her doorway, covered in blood. The man had a feathered hat and a long grey coat on. He carried a demented Saw like weapon that was fused with a cleaver in one hand and the other held a worn but serviceable flintlock pistol.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" Anna demanded of the man.

"I thought I told you to leave, Grace." The man spoke to the Dark Elf who shook her head.

"And I am, I just have to get my friends to safety." Grace spoke calmly. "That's what our deal was, right?"

Ian lowered his axe. "Gracie..." He started. "Is that who I think it is?"

Grace huffed impatiently. "Yes, Ian, this is Sir Kyril Sutherland." She said. "He's been...killing whatever Black Dogs he could find. He says troops are on the way from the Seven Shield Alliance."

Ian and Anna looked at Kyril who had closed the door and was keeping an eye out for any enemies. There was growing panic in the streets with the Black Dogs and their orcs taking whatever and whoever they wished. Kyril had killed more than a few, but his priority had been to get Grace Campbell home.

Now he had to keep these three safe. Him, a man who was a better murderer than he was a savior.

He turned to look at them. Anna, who was scowling at him. Ian, who was gripping his betrothed's hand tightly. Grace, whose ears had drooped and was currently wrapping her cloak around her shoulders.

"Wha are we going to do?" Anna asked Grace.

"Survive." Kyril said. "I will escort all of you to the gates."

"What...but, Sir Kyril!" Ian exclaimed.

"You're responsible for the both of them." Kyril told the man. Ian blinked, looking completely overwhelmed at these turn of events.

Kyril shook his head. Ian was young, but had a good head on his shoulders. But even the Good Hunter could see that terror was making him tremble. He could see it in the hand that held the axe.

"And what happens to you?" Grace asked.

Kyril looked her in the eye. "I'm going hunting."

/

 _Mercenary Compound, the heart of Ansur_

"Maia." Charlotte said as she held the haft of her axe. "We're not gonna get out of this are we?"

Maia held both her short swords tight as the door was rammed again. Her mercenaries held the door, barricading it with as much crap as possible. The Black Dogs had infiltrated the city somehow but she wasn't worried about that now.

If they got to her, the mercenary forces in here would fall apart. She had to think of a way out of this but her options were slowly going down the drain. It seems that the only fight she could win now was the one against despair.

"Not getting out of this?" Maia asked. "You kidding? This is just the end of round one. No way am I gonna end up a pet to these Black Dog pieces of scum." There was another loud thud. Maia twirled her shortswords.

"Damn shame, I still wanted to have a drink with Kyril." Maia grinned.

"You like him don't you?" Charlotte teased.

The Queen of Mercenaries shrugged. "He's a nice guy," She answered. "If you wanna tag along you can."

Charlotte smirked. "Maybe after we teach these goons what for."

Part of the door broke and an orc cleaver hacked into it. Maia tensed up, ready to fight to the last.

...

 **Ansur and Maia are in deep trouble. It's just too bad for the Black Dogs Kyril's already in the city...**

 **See you next update.**


	11. Chapter 11

11

Liberation

 _"The nightmare swirls and churns unending!"_

 _..._

Kyril looked up and once more saw the full moon. He then turned his gaze away, leaving the street filled with the corpses of his enemy. Once more, he walked the streets of Ansur where anarchy ruled the streets. The Black Dogs, Orcs, various criminals or other wretches that stood in his way...it didn't matter who they were.

They died all the same. Alone. In pain. Screaming. Once again, he was back in the Night of the Hunt. Where beast and man looked the same. Only this time he wasn't searching for a cure. This time he had people to save. And he would not be too late, not this time. If he had to turn this city into a charnel pit then so be it.

Kyril had decided to unleash a new weapon, a terrifying blend of a mace and three mechanical saws known as the Whirligig Saw. When night fell, he hunted the Black Dogs in the streets. Even the Greenskins weren't safe, and the orcs took to patrolling in groups. But Kyril knew how to deal with them in this urban jungle. They died in ones, and twos, and threes.

All the while he gained information, how to enter the mercenary compound that was Maia's home. He knew Michelle Pantielle was here. The question was which Black Dog mercenary was leading this force?

And what was he planning to do?

/

"Well, now. That's a good look for you, Maia."

Maia glared into the visage of her former comrade as she squirmed uncomfortably. Her hands were bound and her arms were held up while she was on her knees. "Vault." She said. "Why are you doing this?"

The leader of the Black Dog Mercenaries laughed as he stared down at her. "I told you in the declaration of my new empire didn't I?" He asked her. "I intend to build a place for men to live like kings!"

Maia shook her head, "At the expense of women everywhere right?" She asked.

"Expense? Back then, women did whatever the fuck we wanted them to." Vault answered. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. You won't have to worry about starving or any more wars. Once Celestine and Olga are in the palm of my hands, there's nothing I can't solve."

"You won't win, Vault." Maia said softly. "There will always be other people to fight you."

"Hah. We'll see."

Maia didn't say anything else. But she knew there was someone out there able to help her.

"Maia..."

Her eyes widened as she saw who had entered her cell. It was Michelle Pantielle. He still wore the same undersized clothes, his gut was still hanging out. What was different was the fancy sword on his belt. And the Black Dog emblem on his chest.

"I joined the winning side, Maia." He frowned. "So why won't you love me yet?"

"I never did, Michelle." Maia told him honestly. "And if anything, I'd rather die than be with you."

Michelle whined. "Why are you like that?" He asked. "As if that False Knight is better than me! As if he has anything to his name other than a stupid hat and the clothes on his back!"

Maia shook her head. "If there is anything fair in this world of ours..." She whispered coldly. "I hope he kills you **slowly.** "

/

Kyril scribbled down another note for his apprentices and had the Messengers take it to them. It seems that his hunt would take longer than expected but the reinforcements were almost here. From the last note Sanakan sent him, there were well over four hundred troops coming. His company was amongst them. It seemed that Sir Mikhail had his own reasons for heading towards Ansur. He wondered how he managed to persuade his father to let him head to Ansur at the head of two hundred men.

The Good Hunter took a look around. He had the unfortunate luck of running into a patrol of three Black Dog mercenaries. He had beaten them to death but he soon had to leave the area as the ensuing fracas had caused a lot of noise. He handled the Whirligig Saw Mace with one hand as he continued down the alley and exited out to another street. Avoiding patrols was tedious but it allowed him to get ever closer to the mercenary compound.

Most likely that was where Maia and her companions were being held prisoner. Kyril knew this was going to be a tough one. He had overheard a conversation about Vault, who was actually here. Knowing his luck he could either take him out here and now or it could all go to dog shit and Vault would escape.

Kyril looked from side to side before crossing the street hastily. No time for thinking. He had to focus on finding an alternate route to the mercenary compound. The patrols stepped up as he got closer to the compound. It was beginning to look a lot more difficult to get in. He hid from a group of Orcs as they looked around, speaking in grunts and snorts. Damn greenskins had the noses of bloodhounds. If they sniffed him, he'd be made and more time would be wasted fighting off these patrols.

The streets were ruined. Most families had the sense to flee but the Black Dogs were everywhere. Those who decided to stay would be able to trade for that safety if they had a comely wife or daughter. There was also no telling what that would do to Ansur's psychological state. The crime families were bad enough, and Kyril had put down more than his fair share of thugs in his time here. He swore that if the Black Dogs were to be repelled from Ansur, he'd make damn sure the crime families would pay for their involvement in all of this.

If he had to erase them from existence then so be it, the streets of Ansur would run red with their blood.

"Hell and damnation." He muttered to himself as he saw a familiar woman stopped by two Black Dogs. "Why did she come back?"

/

Grace knew this was a really, really bad idea. But she had to help somehow! Even if reinforcements were coming here, there was no way they'd get here in time to make that much of a difference. So she had to find Sir Kyril, shouldn't be too hard. All she had to do was look for corpses of Black Dogs.

Now the Dark Elf was beginning to regret this decision as the Black Dog mercenaries hemmed her in. There were two of them.

"An intruder?" One asked.

"Pretty much," Another answered. "She must be quite the looker judging by the way the cloak covers that body though." The man, an overweight lout with beady eyes leered at her. Grace fingered the hilt of the small knife she had on her person.

They were probably faster than her, but she'd fight to the end if she had to. They wouldn't hear Grace Campbell scream, that she promised herself. As the men moved to reveal who she was, one of them drawing a weapon, something crashed into the swordsman.

The mercenary's yells of pain was silenced by the sound of metal crunching through bone. It was a wet sound, one that Grace was used to hearing in a butcher shop whenever she and Anna were going shopping for food. Grace watched as Sir Kyril Sutherland advanced on the fat lout that was remaining. The last mercenary tried to go for his weapon only to end up with a broken arm as Kyril swung his bloody mace. He sent the poor bastard into the floor with a single swing of his mace.

He then pointed his flintlock at the man's head and pulled the trigger. When the echoes of the gunshot finally faded away, Kyril looked Grace in the eye and shook his head. "You weren't supposed to be here." He told her quietly.

"I came to help." Grace said, softly. Numbly as she looked at the dead men on the ground. "You...You're good at killing."

"So I've been told." Kyril deadpanned, his gaze neutral. He looked around. "We should go into hiding. I've already attracted too much attention."

"Can't we hide the bodies?" Grace asked.

"Waste of too much time." Kyril shook his head. "Come on."

Grace followed him. She was in too deep to ask him to take her out of the city. That plus she left a note with Ian, telling Anna what she had planned to do. "Annie's gonna kill me." Grace muttered to herself as Kyril stopped in an alley and waited for a patrol of orcs to pass by.

Annie was definitely going to kill her. And she wasn't going to make it fast either.

/

 _En route to Ansur, the next day..._

"Scouts are reporting a shitload of orcs in the way." Bergen pointed at a section of the map close to the borders of Ansur. "They're hitting a real big town from Ansur it seems." The sergeant exhaled through his nose. "I can see why."

"I haven't been around here, so you tell me." Sanakan told Bergen.

"This town here, Muriel, it's sitting on a big hill. A strategic location in any case that can serve as a bulwark guarding the shortest way into Ansur...or as a good staging area for an assault on the fortress city." Bergen explained. "You've got a good view of the area around and with enough archers, you can rain down hell on anyone who tries to take it."

Alicia and Olga were in the command tent as well. "What of the other routes?" Olga asked.

"We'd still be hitting the road too slow, your Highness." Bergen answered. "Something we cannot afford."

"So we have to be hasty in our attacks then." Olga rubbed her chin, thinking. "Which opens up more risks than just taking it slow."

"Has Hugh and the scouts reported back yet?" Sanakan asked.

"Not yet," Bergen answered. The sergeant exhaled looking at the map. "What do you think we'll find in Muriel? Whoever is defending the town is quite skilled."

"Probably a high end mercenary from Ansur." Alicia commented. "Ansur is known for providing the best mercenaries in bulk."

"At the cost of weakening your military, to the point of near uselessness." Sanakan remarked.

Olga and Alicia stared at her. Bergen scratched his nose. While he did agree with Sanakan, he was more...discreet about it.

Sanakan closed her eyes. Bergen was more experienced but she was technically in overall command of the company since she had Sir Kyril's authority. Many would have been rankled by an orphan girl being in charge but Kyril Sutherland trained his apprentices personally and to cross him was a very unwise move to do so. Sir Mikhail had come in late but their support was appreciated as well. Even if some of them complained about Sanakan being in charge.

She didn't give a shit of course. So long as they were capable of following orders they can jerk off to their imagined superiority over her. She was here to kill Black Dogs, not participate in political bullshit that had no place here.

"We march as soon as Hugh gets back. We attack at dawn." Sanakan said and walked over to the map to indicate what positions need to be filled and what needed to be done.

/

 _Outskirts of Muriel._

Hugh kept low in the tall grass as he and five scouts moved closer towards the orc outpost. This was the one of several they needed to put down before they could head into the village of Muriel that sat on the large hill. There were signs of a pretty rough fight around here. The town's stone walls were marred with cracks. Arrows were everywhere.

His Chikage in hand Hugh kept quiet, still as he approached the first greenskin he saw enjoying a drink of...something. He didn't want to know. But he was close now, close enough to spring into action. The mute Hunter exploded from the tall grass and decapitated his target with a wild swing. He looked up at the makeshift tower as the orc on top suddenly toppled over and died as an arrow sank into its neck. The rest of the scouts moved in, silent as can be as they put down the orcs with shortswords and spears. He caught sight of Indriga who nodded to him, her face hidden by a cowl and face mask.

Hugh grinned toothily under his cloth bandana as he wiped his blade on the orc's grimy shirt. The Chikage glinted dully, as though it was disappointed by this paltry offering of blood. He looked around seeing that the scouts had done their work quietly and cleanly.

Well, clean was never really a word that you used for greenskins. They were messy things. Even when dying, they were messy. Hugh sheathed his sword and gestured for Indriga to come over.

"We should be able to sneak a few more troops in this way." Indriga told him. "If I'm correct the other teams should be mopping up by now."

Hugh nodded then gestured to the fire pit. They already had a signal in mid to use so that Sanakan could lead the force right into the fight with the orcs who had the village of Muriel under siege. The orcs wouldn't break if they had the advantage, but an aggressive shock attack from the rear should be more than enough to put them on the wrong foot.

Indriga nodded. "We'll signal the attack on your command." She said, knowing what Hugh wanted. Hugh smiled and took one of the hanging torches and threw it in the pit. The signal fire started and as smoke rose up into the sky, more followed.

And the souls who waited for the smoke launched the assault.

"Lady Alicia! The signal fires are up!"

Alicia drew her sword. "Charge! Slay those greenskin beasts!" She spurred her horse with a war cry followed by fifty of her own knights. They rode into battle proud, ready to take the fight to the enemy. Alicia felt differently. This was a way to atone for stepping aside and allowing the Black Dogs to take Feoh and Ur. This was for Prim, who didn't deserve to see what had happened to her beloved people. She would fix things...and she would die trying if she had to.

To the east, Sanakan lead the company into the flank utterly catching the orcs unprepared. Her hammer soon became painted with gore as she smashed the first greenskin she saw with a wide sweeping strike.

"Kill them all!" Sanakan roared. "Cut through them!" The rest of Sir Kyril's company slammed into the orc lines, two hundred warriors clashing with vicious greenskins. As Sanakan put down another orc she kept an eye on the village gates which opened slowly, revealing a group of mercenaries who charged down the path and into the rear of the greenskin hordes. Caught between hammer and anvil, the orcs fought hard but were overcome as Sir Mikhail charged in with his own force of heavily armored knights, surging into the orc horde at the head of his company.

Sanakan watched him cut down an orc war chief and raise his sword. Yeah, she could understand why he was pressing his company so hard. Michelle Pantielle had brought great shame to the Pantielle family name by stealing the family sword. It had done much to devastate the Lord Pantielle's deteriorating health. She could understand his wrath, his helplessness at being away from his father's side in this desperate time.

She went back to killing orcs. That was the best she could do. For Mikhail. For Hugh. For the Boss who was probably having the time of his life up in Ansur killing the Black Dogs that were there. She smirked.

An orc tried to slam an axe into her side. Sanakan kicked it down and smashed its chest into pieces with her Kirkhammer. She quickly drew the sword from its handle and lashed out while spinning, cutting down another Orc. Grabbing the handle of the hammer Sanakan crushed two charging imps and continued fighting and killing. She saw Hugh, gripping his Chikage tightly as he joined the battle alongside the scouts. He moved like quicksilver until finally they fought side by side.

"Took you long enough!" Sanakan snapped, grunting as she parried a club from smashing her head in. She stabbed the orc in response. Hugh said nothing, only smoothly putting another greenskin down. Then another. And another. His Chikage danced in the air cutting throats with the ease of a hot knife cutting through butter.

Sanakan's Kirkhammer sword was a different story. Her immense strength hacking limbs and heads off with such brutality it caused the orcs that witnessed it to hesitate, making them vulnerable to a more vicious attack. Sanakan surged forward with a war cry.

The battle lasted for over an hour, though to many it seemed like an eternity. Alicia panted as she steered her horse towards the village gates, tired and sore from swinging her weapon at greenskins. But she was satisfied.

Death to the Black Dogs.

"Dame Alicia!"

Sir Mikhail Pantielle rode alongside her, his horse a dark haired destrier compared to her own which had a white coat. His armor was bereft of ornamentation, heavy cavalrymen were feared so much that it didn't matter.

"Sir Mikhail." Alicia panted saluting. "You honor us with your company."

Mikhail looked forward grimly, his eyes hard. "I do this for the honor of my family and for my father whose health has deteriorated." He said serenely. "And for Sir Kyril who works to bring back our family sword."

Alicia had heard about that. "I...treated him wretchedly." She spoke.

"Ah?"

"I insulted him when we first met, when he swore to fight for us and Her Holiness. And I have been insulting him for the past few months." Alicia clenched her reigns tight. "Yet, he still went to Feoh. To rescue me and Prim. Now look where I stand, a rebuked knight. And Prim...Prim refuses to speak to me after what happened to those nuns. And Miss Lily..."

Mikhail watched Alicia as she bowed her head. "I am wretched."

"We all have done bad things." Mikhail told her. "And you apologized to Sir Kyril, did you not?"

"I...I did."

"Then there is nothing else you can do, except accept the fact that you have made mistakes and move on." Mikhail said wisely. "I don't believe Sir Kyril wishes to remain spiteful towards you for long." He looked over to see Sanakan speaking to a mercenary in sable metal armor. "Come, I believe we should be present for that."

/

"Thanks for the save." The mercenary in sable armor, Alaric, was a young man. His unruly dark hair was hidden underneath a black bandana. He led a hundred man mercenary band responsible for the defense of Muriel, only leaving whenever Maia made contact with him. He had been stuck in Muriel for quite some time due to the orc bands surrounding the hill but thanks to Sanakan and the company of soldiers with her, they were now itching to head back to Ansur.

"No problem." Sanakan put a hand to her hip as she looked around. Refugees and townsfolk were looking at them warily but most were staring unabashedly at the knights. "How many refugees are we talking here?"

"More than a hundred, so our resources are stretched. Food, water and medicine are in short supply." Alaric said. His grey eyes regarded Sanakan. "Who do you work with?"

"Sir Kyril Sutherland. I'm Sanakan, one of his apprentices." Sanakan answered causing Alaric's eyes to grow wide.

"Holy shit." The merc replied honestly surprised. That tickled Sanakan a bit. "Kyril the Bloody himself?"

"Yep." Sanakan nodded. "And he's stuck at Ansur with the Black Dogs. They have Maia in chains and they want to take over the city. For their Sex Empire."

Alaric shook his head. "Bastards, the lot of them. I looked up to the Black Dogs ya know? And then they pull this shit." He spat on the ground. "I'll be glad to help you put the hurt on them. The crime families are responsible too. I hope Kyril hits them just as hard as the Black Dogs."

"How many are we talking about here?" Sanakan asked.

"The Big Three are the head honchos. The rest are just petty gangs of crooks. The more serious guys report to the Mundus, the Oriax and the Ginsberg. Maia's been able to keep them in check but now?" Alaric shook his head. "We ought to crush them when we drive out the Black Dogs."

Sanakan nodded. "In the meantime, we should all probably get some rest and then meet up at the mayor's estate."

"Yeah, the fat bastard is dead. He ain't using his mansion much so I had it retooled for the healers and more of the refugees who needed housing." Alaric explained. "You got clerics with you?"

"Yeah, I'll set you up with Lily." Sanakan told him. "Meet you at the estate?"

"Aye."

/

The Battle for Muriel was over.

Anna Florence set down the water jug she had when she saw the young woman in the wide brimmed hat talking to a Dark Elf with blonde hair. She gulped. "Ian, I'm gonna be out for a bit." She told her betrothed. Ian scratched his black hair.

"What for?" Ian stood up. "Is something up?"

"I have to talk to those people." Anna said desperately. "They're from the Seven Shield Alliance right? They could rescue Gracie!"

"Then let them to it." Ian told her. "Come on Annie, you haven't been...sleeping..." He drifted off as another Dark Elf approached, wearing a segmented cloak. She was tall and ethereally beautiful. "No way, that's...that's Olga Discordia!"

Anna made a decision right then and marched up to the Dark Elves.

/

Sanakan sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Well, we've got a hundred more mercenaries." She told Chloe and Olga. "They should know an alternate route if needs be but we can't rush."

Olga frowned. "Sir Kyril could be in danger." She told Sanakan.

"Sir Kyril can handle himself." Sanakan said just as resolutely. "The Boss ain't a push over, you know that as much as I do. Your Highness."

Chloe frowned. "One man cannot stand against the orcs and Black Dogs alone."

"He's there now." Sanakan said. "So there's no use crying over spilled milk." She sighed. "I know you guys are worried. But the Boss is gonna be fine. I'd like to think that he's a hard man to kill."

Chloe coughed. That was exactly what she thought about Kyril Sutherland.

"U-Um...Excuse me..."

Chloe, Olga and Sanakan turned around to see a blonde elf with bags under her eyes. She was in a sorry state, looking so worried that she probably barely slept. "I-I need to speak with you." She pointed at Sanakan who lowered her collar to reveal her face.

"Yeah?" Sanakan asked the elf.

"I'm Anna Florence." The elf said then her voice turned hysterical. "Please, you have to rescue my friend Gracie! She went off to help Sir Kyril in Ansur!"

"Uh, who?" Sanakan asked even as Olga's eyes narrowed slightly.

"And who is this Gracie?" Olga asked.

"Grace Campbell." Anna answered warily looking at Olga's detached expression. Everyone knew about the Dark Queen, to see her in the flesh was a different experience all together.

"I see." Olga said then gestured for Sanakan to take over.

"We'll do it ma'am, but it won't do anybody good to rush into Ansur in a disorganized clutter. If your friend's smart, she'll stay with Sir Kyril." Sanakan did take over although she did look at Olga, making a note to speak privately to the Dark Elf queen.

"What can one man do?" Anna whispered. "There's no way he'd survive."

"Sir Kyril is a man that is not very easy to kill." Olga remarked stoically. "Go back and get some rest."

The elf scowled but nodded silently and went back to her tent where a young man waited for her.

"The fuck was that..." Sanakan muttered to herself. "Lady Olga, do you know this Grace Campbell?"

"She's one of the many renegades who left Garan, my kingdom." Olga said seriously. "To my eternal shame, it was my fault that they left their county to pursue better fortunes elsewhere." Her tone made it clear she wasn't going to talk about this.

"Lady Olga..." Chloe whispered worried.

"In any case." Olga said firmly. "We should be heading up to the mayor's estate." She turned and headed up the path. Sanakan and Chloe looked at each other before following in the Dark Queen's footsteps. She left a trail of curious glances but she ignored them all. Sanakan rubbed her forehead. Great. Now Olga was probably pissed off because she decided to ask about another Dark Elf. She wished Sir Kyril was here because he seemed to be the only one Chloe and Olga tolerated.

/

 _Ansur, near the Mercenary Compound._

"You're hurt." Grace's hands were shaking as Kyril idly pulled out the crossbow bolts embedded in his side. The Good Hunter was liberally covered in blood, some of it his own.

"I know." Kyril said quietly.

"You're hurt and you still killed all of those people. You won't stop will you?" Grace asked, her voice monotone. Kyril knew she was about to go into hysterics soon enough as her pupils had dilated.

The Good Hunter let out a weak cough. One of the bolts must have punched into his lung. Quietly he grabbed one of his blood vials and jabbed the needle into his thigh, already he felt a burning pain in his side as his wound and clothes sealed up. He never did figure out how his clothes got repaired alongside his wounds but never questioned it. Already he could feel his breathing get less ragged.

Kyril removed the syringe and threw it aside. He stood up and looked over his handiwork behind him. Getting caught in that patrol was stupid and sloppy of him. He didn't blame Grace at all because of what she had seen them do to the dead woman they had left behind, so he slaughtered them in retaliation. The Dark Elf started crying.

"Why did this have to happen?" She covered her face in her hands. "All this because of the damned war I left behind...I just-I just wanted to be left in peace..."

"Miss Campbell." Kyril said patiently.

"Don't!" Grace was nearly yelling which made the Good Hunter cringe. "Don't 'Miss Campbell' me!" She was completely hysterical. "My name is Grace, goddamnit. Call me that!"

"Okay, Grace." Kyril spoke calmly. "We can't stay here for long and I have to get into the compound. If I have to leave you somewhere that is relatively safe, I will."

Grace sniffed. "No. I'll...I'll be fine." She stood up wearily. "I have to get you to that secret entrance I found out about right?"

Kyril watched her cautiously before walking right by her side, mace held at the ready. They were close to their goal and the Good Hunter hoped that the relief force was close too. Kyril tightened the grip on his mace as Grace crouched down.

"There, you see that little alcove there?"

Kyril sighed. "That's an entrance to the sewers."

"Yeah, I know." Grace said wiping her eyes and trying to calm herself down. "This was going to suck anyway. But that's an easy way to sneak into the compound." The Dark Elf looked at Kyril.

The Good Hunter didn't hesitate but moved forward nonetheless. This wasn't his first foray into the sewers. He then reached into his coat to look at some kind of ball wrapped in cloth. Grace tried to look at it but he had tucked it into his coat pocket after he had noticed her staring.

"It's something best saved for a last resort." Kyril whispered. "Come on."

The unlikely pair headed into the alcove where Grace walked over and looked down at the metal sewer cover. Kyril easily lifted it with one hand and looked down. It was pretty dark and the smell...he was used to it. The Yharnam sewers were far worse anyway, but he wondered how Grace was going to handle it.

She grabbed a thick tree branch to use as a torch as she and the Hunter climbed down the ladder.

"Ugh..." Grace gagged. She pulled out a cloth bandana like Kyril did and wrapped it around the lower half of her face. "Great, now if only-"

There was light as Kyril ignited his small hand lantern. It wasn't much but at least they weren't going to stumble around in the dark for hours on end. The sewers were nothing special amongst sewers. It still smelled like shit, there were rats that noticeably avoided the Good Hunter. It was dark, dimly lit and damp.

Knowing his luck, Kyril was probably going to find and kill some crazy person that was down here. He had already switched to his Saw Cleaver. As they continued their slow march through the sewers Kyril stopped as a metal grate above them opened. Quickly hiding in the shadows, Kyril saw someone dump a body in the sewers.

He didn't hear Grace start sobbing, or the metal grate closing. All he saw was the body of the girl child that had been dumped unceremoniously in the sewers. And for a few moments...He was back in Yharnam, in the sewers.

He saw himself giving a red brooch to a little girl who only sought to find her family. He saw that same girl dying as a pig tore her apart.

A pig. A beast.

 **A beast.**

Kyril's eyes had closed. When he opened them they had hardened considerably as his face became the cold mask of a killer. Grace shrank away whimpering in fear as the Hunter knelt down and quietly lifted the dead girl out of the muck and onto the stone, the gesture was oddly sad as if he regretted what had happened to this child who had yet to grow. His eyes locked onto the metal grating above before he turned his terrible gaze towards Grace.

The Dark Elf gulped.

"Stay here."

/

Anders Bleu was a Black Dog recruit. Hell yeah he was. If he could take any bitch he pleased then there was no other point in life. He wanted to be a part of the Black Dogs' Sex Empire. He wanted to live like a king. He'd show those bitches just what he was made of. And as he hoisted the next body to toss into the sewer the metal grating flew off.

Anders dropped the corpse of the dead merc he was going to drop into the sewer and clumsily went for his knife. He barely had time to react as something dark had leaped out, slamming into him and shattering many of the bones in his body.

The boy tried to squirm out from under the thing but felt pain as something sharp flayed his back open to the world. He tried to scream for help but he saw his partners through tear filled eyes, they were frozen in fear.

In his last moments of life, Anders Bleu screamed for his mother as the Good Hunter tore out his insides. When the Good Hunter was done with his prey, he looked to find more standing there swords unsheathed in trembling hands. Axes and clubs were also in abundant number.

And so was their fear.

Kyril sighed to himself as he reached into his coat for the Beast Blood Pellet he had saved for this emergency. As he consumed it, he felt strengthened. His Blood, eldritch as it may be, sang as an all consuming bloodlust permeated his body. He launched himself at the Black Dogs in utter silence.

/

"What the fuck?" Vault heard the sound of screaming from the courtyard. "The hell's going on, Hicks!?"

His subordinate had just run in, pallid. "It's him! It's the Hunter!"

Vault snarled as he grabbed his sword from his back. "And we've got the Seven Shields coming for us too. Hicks! Get the troops ready to move!"

"What about everyone else?" Hicks asked.

"Doesn't matter, Ansur's off the list but we got Thorn and Rad up next. We've got the gold to get more men to our side." Vault told him. "Hurry the fuck up and get out of here!"

Hicks muttered to himself. "Fucking Pantielle can handle this then." The Black Dogs mercenary ran for it. Good thing Kin had the teleport stones developed. Shame they couldn't keep Maia or her blonde friend. They were juicy bitches.

/

He killed, and killed, and killed.

A Black Mercenary tried to put a spear in his back. The boy ended up missing an arm and a leg as Kyril cut him down. Mercilessly he slammed the cleaver into the mercenary's head without another thought. Snarling, the Good Hunter punched another warrior in the chest, this one wearing the crest of the Oriax crime family. The swordsman gargled as Kyril ripped his fist out of the man's chest...alongside his heart and part of his lungs.

The Good Hunter slaughtered enough men that the ones just arriving had to deal with the broken men who were trying to flee from the blood drunk Hunter. Kyril charged anyway, slamming into the group of soldiers sent to deal with him like a meteor. He hacked and slashed his way through, leaving a trail of carnage in his wake.

He slammed the butt of his pistol into a man's face, shattering it utterly. His cleaver swung wide, taking the head off another mercenary with an axe. The Good Hunter snarled as a sword bit into his side. He kicked the man responsible in the groin, crushing his testicles and shattering his pelvis. The pain killed him.

Kyril holstered his pistol for a new weapon. The Flamesprayer used Quicksilver Bullets as a medium to spit searing flames in a wide area. It was particularly devastating in close quarters such as these. Men screamed as the flames smothered them, the smell of cooking flesh was sickly sweet in the compound. Kyril depressed the trigger once more, only pausing to cut down the ones who miraculously survived.

More mercenaries. Good. Kyril leveled his Flamesprayer at the group, watching as the flames consumed them. Fire was good for clearing out beasts and all things, whether human or beast, had a primordial fear of flames. It worked just as well here as it did in Yharnam.

The halls of the compound were filled with the screams of those who burned to death.

/

 _The Gates of Ansur._

"The fuck..." Sanakan scratched her head as the orcs started forming battle lines.

"This is going to be a bit tough." Alaric commented. "Those orcs are nasty ones. Look, they even have a few cave trolls."

"We need to break through them." Sanakan said. "Come on."

"Wha..." Alaric started. He liked Sanakan, he really did but he was starting to see that whatever she was planning was a little reckless. "Sanakan! We're not doing what I think you're doing are we?"

"We're breaking through, Alaric." Sanakan said. "Whether they want us to or not. Besides, we've got our own magic artillery anyway."

"Who...oh, right Lady Olga." Alaric realized that this crazy plan was probably going to work after all.

When the Alliance troops began their assault they would do so under the cover of a shower of meteors conjured by Olga who relished the chance to finally unleash her powers against the greenskins and the Black Dogs. The Dark Elf Queen chanted, holding her staff as arcane power gathered within her. The danger in using such a high amount of magic was the loss of one's mind. But Olga was a master sorceress, only rivaled by Celestine Lucross the Goddess Reincarnated.

It was a big risk to do this, as she could potentially damage the wards protecting the walls of Ansur. Olga decided to risk it anyway as Celestine was back in Ken. The Dark Elf swung her staff forward and the skies above the orc battle lines darkened as a storm of meteors crashed into the orcs for a few seconds. It was enough because the devastation destroyed most of the orc line and even killed the majority of their cave trolls.

The Alliance relief force formed up behind the cavalry as Alicia Arcturus and Sir Mikhail Pantielle led the charge in a storm of armor, swords and lances. Their lines utterly shattered, the greenskins were unprepared for the infantry push led by Sanakan and Alaric. The foot troops surged into combat, and the screams of dying greenskins filled the air alongside the ringing of steel.

The liberation of Ansur had begun.

/

"So, you've finally come." Vault faced the Good Hunter who was covered in liberal amounts of blood. "The one who's been fucking up my plans and killing my men. Kyril Sutherland the Bloody."

Kyril said nothing, merely gripping the Saw Cleaver tightly.

"Where is Maia?" The Good Hunter asked.

"I gave her to Pantielle, shame really." Vault said. "She's a fine woman that's too good for him. Why? You want her? You'll have to get through me."

"Oh...I see." Kyril's voice was completely serene. "Very well. I was hoping you'd be here actually." His eyes turned red. **"Because now I get a chance to ruin you."**

Vault let out a war cry as he charged swinging his greatsword as Kyril readied his Saw Cleaver and met Vault's charge head on. Cleaver met sword as Kyril went in aggressively meeting Vault blow for blow. Vault went for one of Kyril's legs. The Hunter sidestepped and swiped at Vault's face, the mercenary narrowly dodging by a hair. That didn't stop Kyril however as he continued to push Vault with a series of harrowing strikes that would have killed him if he were a second slower. Vault counterattacked, his sword having a longer reach than Kyril's weapon. His swings were focused and soon had the Good Hunter on his heels.

The man was skilled and very strong, even managing to wound the Good Hunter in the arms and legs but Kyril gave as good as he got as he figured out the pattern to Vault's attacks, weaving in and out to strike at Vault to try and catch him off balance. Dodging a vertical strike, Kyril lashed out with his fist and caught Vault in the face. Vault returned the favor with a staggering backhand. Both combatants stepped away from each other, battered and bloody.

"A-Amazing..." Hicks said as he watched his boss go toe to toe with the Hunter. "No one's faced the boss on equal terms before."

Vault wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth as Kyril looked at his wounds and merely shrugged his shoulders, readying himself.

"Damn, you've got one hell of a right hook." Vault sneered.

The Hunter said nothing merely swinging his saw sideways, the blade unfolding into a cleaver with a metallic screech.

"You should've joined us, Kyril." Vault commented. "We need a sword arm like yours in my army."

"Stop talking." Kyril said softly causing Vault to scowl.

"You really are an arrogant bastard aren't you?" Vault gripped his sword tightly. The Good Hunter responded by taking a swing at his legs, forcing Vault to jump back. "Fucker-"

Kyril swung again this time opening a gash on Vault's chest.

"Guh!" Vault held the wound as he faced his adversary. Something wasn't right. Vault got the bastard good in one arm and leg and yet Kyril was still fighting hard, that and it was like he didn't even care that he was wounded. Most fighters would start panicking if they were bleeding as much as Kyril was.

Yet he still fought hard, like he wasn't aware that he was bleeding. _Is he freaking inhuman?_

Vault smirked. "Heh, too bad I'll have to cut this duel short." He grabbed something from his pocket and held it up. A bright flash forced Kyril to hide his eyes. When the flash was gone, Vault had made good on his escape.

Kyril reached for another Blood Vial and jammed it into his thigh with a grimace. He waited for its effects when something new turned up.

"Lord Vault!" A squad of thugs walked into view. "The Seven Shields-huh!?"

Kyril cut them down without hesitation. It seems that the Black Dogs were falling back, leaving the criminals and the orcs to defend the city from reprisal. Good, Sanakan received his message. Kyril limped deeper into the compound, finding the enemy command in disarray. He cut down those who still thought they were in control and let the rest flee. They would be rooted out soon enough.

He advanced further, his footsteps hastening.

/

"Y-you!"

Kyril narrowed his eyes at the sight of Michelle Pantielle half undressed, his prodigious gut hanging out. Maia was restrained on the bed, her clothing torn. The Good Hunter's eyes met hers briefly before she closed them, ashamed, angry, afraid. Kyril turned his attention to Michelle Pantielle who had drawn the Pantielle family sword.

"You're not going to take me down, false knight!" Michelle said with genuine bravado. The Good Hunter was actually impressed at his fortitude...for a few seconds. Kyril punched him in the face, hard enough to knock him down. As much as he wanted to kill the whimpering fat bastard, his fate rested in the hands of his father and brother.

Kyril then gritted his teeth as he set about quietly unbinding Maia from the bed. The mercenary queen wrapped her arms around herself and began to shiver. Her tangerine eyes were terrified. That saddened him. Maia was a strong woman and to see her spirit crumble was something he did not want to see again. The Good Hunter looked for a spare blanket and he gently tossed it over her shoulders and wrapped her up.

She stared at him, confused as if she was asking why he was helping her. Kyril said nothing before he turned to see Michelle trying to crawl towards his fallen blade. Kyril picked up the sword inspecting it. Michelle snarled and beat at Kyril's foot weakly. The Good Hunter kicked his hand aside.

"D-Damn you for ruining everything!" Michelle bawled. "She's mine! And you took her away from me!"

The look on Kyril's face was so dispassionate Michelle shut up immediately. "You are now under arrest, fugitive." He made the proclamation then and there. "You should consider yourself lucky. My blade won't be the one to kill you."

/

 _Later on..._

And so it was that the liberation of Ansur continued. Fighting continued through the streets for days as Maia's mercenaries attempted to retake control alongside the Seven Shields Alliance. The death toll and damage to properties were catastrophic. The damage to the soul of Ansur was even worse.

Countless women and young girls had been ravaged by the greenskins which were terminated war band by war band, freeing up resources to allow the city of Ansur to rebuild. The criminal families were in disarray as Sir Kyril Sutherland led the efforts to crush them utterly, taking the heads of Jack Ginsburg, Uther Oriax and Suleiman Mundus as trophies. His actions were so brutal and terrifying it caused some disquiet amongst the knights of the Seven Shields but there was no mistaking the fact that they were also effective as rumors of the Big Three's demise would set back the criminal elements in Ansur for years.

It was said that he left only a few survivors of each criminal family, one of them by the name of Salazar Mundus had renounced his criminal ways in public and had taken his family away from Ansur to parts unknown. It was also said that Salazar was haunted by his inaction during the Black Dogs' takeover of the city but considered himself lucky that he had been spared by the Good Hunter. He was exiled under pain of death.

An interim council of nobility had been established to rule over the city in the meantime but there was still work to be done before the relief force could head back to Ken with their prisoner, the fugitive Michelle.

/

Kyril stopped before the burnt wreckage of the Hound's Head Bar where he first met Grace Campbell. He wondered if the old man who owned it had escaped. He doubted it. The chaos in Ansur was the worst he had ever been through. The Good Hunter noticed someone waiting to get his attention.

"What do you want, Grace?" Kyril asked.

"...Anna wants to move to Ken and she's angry at me." Grace answered as she walked to stand next to Kyril looking up at the bar. "I feel bad that I used to hate this place. The owner was grumpy but he did pay me."

"I wonder if he escaped the chaos." Kyril said.

Grace shook her head. "We'll never know." She told him. Hesitating she bit her bottom lip before asking. "Was...Was Lady Maia your friend?"

"She was a colleague." Kyril answered. "She's recovering with one of my apprentices, Lily. I figured that my presence would not help at this time."

"Oh..." Grace's ears drooped. Kyril's tone was flat, a warning sign that she should probably drop the subject.

"So...why exactly is Miss Florence angry with you?" Kyril asked promptly changing the subject.

"Well...technically she's mad at us both, me because I followed you into Ansur and you...well you're you." Grace answered uncomfortably. "You're Sir Kyril the Bloody."

Kyril shook his head. There will always be those who feared him. That was how it always would be, so he didn't blame Anna Florence for thinking about him that way. "Most people tend to start running away whenever I walk by." He said to Grace. "Have you apologized?"

"Several times." Grace answered chuckling. They remained quiet after a while.

"Sir Kyril, I...I wish to become a retainer. Your retainer that is." Grace faced him and spoke seriously. "I have nothing else and nowhere else to go."

Kyril turned his head to face her, seeing the earnest look in her eyes. She was indeed very beautiful, but he had no idea why she was asking this of him. "Why?"

"Ah?" Grace tilted her head confused.

"Why do you wish to become my retainer?" Kyril asked.

"You...You saved my life and my friends' as well." Grace told him sincerely. "I have lost all of my money. All I have is my body, if nothing else I can repay you with that."

Kyril sighed. This was bit awkward, he had no idea what to say to that. "Very well." He said. "We shall discuss the terms of becoming my...retainer at a later date."

Grace brightened up considerably.

Kyril rubbed his forehead. This was going to get complicated immediately.

/

 _Seven Shields Alliance Command Tent_

"I fought Vault." Kyril announced to the officers present which caused a lot of murmuring that was only silenced when Kyril raised his hands. "But to my misfortune, he escaped via magical means alongside most of his troops."

"Damn him." Alicia snarled.

"So what do we do now?" Sir Mikhail asked crossing his arms.

"Ansur is steadily rebuilding thanks to the efforts of the established council." Kyril answered. "In any sense, our business here is concluded and Her Holiness would certainly appreciate being briefed on the current situation."

"Aye, I sent a message." Olga piped up. "She wants a war council a few days after we get back."

"Very well, I suppose now would be a good time to get ready to depart for Ken." Kyril said. Once again, he had take command of his company. Once again, they looked to him for guidance. So he would do his best to be worthy of that trust.

"There is...one more thing we have to deal with, however." Mikhail said, his voice cold and angry.

Kyril and the others looked at the knight.

"What must be done with Michelle?"

"Oh, him." Kyril said blandly. "We'll deal with him when we get back to Ken."

"You intend for him to stand trial!?" Alicia looked utterly shocked. "After what he has done to Maia and Ansur!?"

"I'm only doing this for protocol's sake." Kyril answered quietly. "It doesn't matter whether he is acquitted of all charges for his crimes or found guilty for them, I will kill him anyway."

That shut everyone up.

"Alright then." Mikhail sounded appeased. Disturbed, but appeased.

Kyril removed the gilded sword from his belt and presented it to Mikhail. "I believe this sword belongs to your family, Sir Mikhail."

Mikhail took the sword gracefully. "Thank you, Sir Kyril. You are a friend to my family."

Kyril merely nodded towards his fellow knight. He could understand the sentimentality but from a functional standpoint the sword was merely ceremonial. Like always he preferred more simpler armaments that actually are used for killing. Not something that would break over his knee in one go.

/

The return to Ken was made in silence, save for Michelle's whining. The fugitive had been hogtied and stuffed in the back of a wagon for his trouble. Kyril rode at the head of his company, alongside Bergen, Olga and his apprentices. Lily was in the healer's wagon making sure her patients were transported with the utmost care. Though she was still a beginning Hunter, she had found herself working closely with the clerics under Kyril's command.

Hugh and Sanakan had found Charlotte in hiding with other citizens during the battle of Ansur. The blonde was grateful, but when she heard what had happened to Maia not even her injuries would keep her from staying at her friend's side. Maia was unresponsive, morose but grateful that Kyril had come to rescue her...but the ordeal she went through because of Michelle Pantielle would haunt her to the grave. Kyril regretted that. Many thought him cold, uncaring, and even callous but he regretted what happened to Maia all the same.

"Sir Kyril." A soldier rode up to Kyril who turned to him.

"Yes?" Kyril asked as Olga frowned at the interruption.

"Michelle is asking...for a reprieve." The soldier reported. "And the guards are getting sick of it."

"Ignore him and continue to switch shifts when needed." Kyril answered quietly.

"Yes commander."

When the soldier rode back to his position at the column, Kyril turned back to Olga.

"Apologies, lady Olga. You were saying?"

"There's a Dark Elf in your healer's wagon." Olga spoke quietly. "I take it you've learned her name?"

"Grace Campbell." Kyril answered. "Have I completed your request, Lady Olga?"

"Yes...It-It is good to know that some of my people have escaped harm." Olga whispered gratefully. "I would speak with her if this is alright with you?"

"You can do so at any time."

/

They made camp when it got dark. Much to Kyril's consternation it started raining too. That would slow them down. He masked his displeasure about the sudden rainfall but he supposed it could be a good thing as well. He stood in the rain on the outskirts of camp, drawing some stares from those who were not used to him.

"Um..." Alicia Arcturus marched up to Sanakan. "Is Sir Kyril alright?"

Sanakan, who was trying to keep dry, shrugged. "Aye, Dame Arcturus." She answered. "Sir Kyril likes to be alone at times so we let him do that."

Alicia looked around, then shrugged as she went off to patrol the camp. She had wanted to speak with Sir Kyril but seeing that he was busy with...something, she decided to just wait for a good chance. The Knight of Iris notably avoided the healer's area where Lily was. The red haired former nun was utterly inimical to her and thus Alicia paid the price for her inaction, knowing full well that there were those who hated her.

She still looked over there however, just to see if Lily was doing alright. Alicia kept walking, exchanging pleasantries with those knights in her company and Sir Mikhail's. Those soldiers who worked with Sir Kyril were polite enough, although they were distant. She stared at the battle standard for the Good Hunter's company.

It was a strange, upside down rune painted on a brass circle. For some reason it made her feel ill. The Knight of Iris turned her head from it and continued walking.

/

Lily continued to work, getting fresh water for a man who had asked for it. The wounded man was recovering steadily thanks to the clerics and Lily was grateful for that. She kept an eye on Lady Maia who brought a spoonful of hot soup to her mouth with an automatic gesture. Her tangerine eyes were blank. Next to her was Charlotte who was asleep.

Lily set the basin down next to the sleeping man and approached cautiously. "Lady Maia?"

The Queen of Mercenaries blinked, then looked up at Lily. "Oh, it's...it's you. You're one of Kyril's apprentices right?"

"Aye, milady." Lily spoke softly so as to not disturb Charlotte who had told her that she was not leaving Maia's side. "I just came up here to check on you..." She didn't ask how she was, it was an idiotic question anyway.

"Better than being stuck in Ansur." Maia said softly. "Just...I'm just a bit hungry is all."

"I'm sure food will be ready soon." Lily told her, bowing demurely. "If you need anything, just call for me."

Maia nodded. "Oh. There is something." She looked at Lily. "If...If you could tell Kyril that I uh...I wanna talk to him. That-That'd be great."

Lily smiled graciously. "I shall pass that along to Master as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Maia let a small smile form on her face.

/

Grace was worried as she waited in Kyril's command tent. One of his apprentices, the mute one called Hugh, had summoned her after Kyril's return from walking around the camp. The Good Hunter was scribbling something in his journal before setting the small notebook inside his coat pocket.

"So...a retainer." Kyril commented as he stood up to look Grace in the eyes. "I suppose I could use a retainer." He rubbed his chin. "Are you able to read and write?"

"Yes I can, milord." Grace answered.

"First lesson." Kyril spoke quietly. "I am no lord. I see no difference between nobility and peasantry, so just call me Kyril. Or Sir Kyril as people insist."

Grace smiled nervously. "Of course...Sir Kyril." She corrected herself quickly.

Kyril nodded. "Now as for your duties...what on earth are you doing?"

Grace had puckered up her lips but stopped as she opened her eyes in confusion. "I thought I was to warm your bed, Sir Kyril." She said to him.

Kyril rubbed his forehead, counting to ten. "...I did not say you were going to do any of that." He said uncomfortably. "Look, what I need you to do is simple: Paperwork and gathering information."

"Ah..." Grace nodded. "O-Okay." Well at least he wasn't asking her to do any of the naughty things she imagined. Although she was finding it utterly hilarious that he looked so uncomfortable.

"This is no simple task." Kyril told her seriously. Grace straightened her posture. "I am asking you to observe the nobility and the Church, a den of vipers in and of itself." He crossed his arms. "And I believe that you are more than suitable for this task, seeing that you snuck into Ansur without any sort of trouble to find me."

Grace flinched slightly, a motion Kyril noticed. "I...Well, I'm pretty good at sneaking around and getting into places no one should."

"Lady Olga wishes to speak to you." Kyril told her quietly. "Just thought I should pass that message on before we finish this discussion."

Grace frowned. She decides who talks to her, she didn't give a damn about the Dark Elf Queen. It was her fault she lost her husband. The Dark Elf was hurt that Kyril would allow this but she understood why. Even if she had been captured by the Black Dogs, Olga Discordia still commanded respect as one of the most powerful sorceresses in the land.

"I'll think about that when the time comes, but I'm upset that it has to happen." Grace told him.

"Thank you for your candor." Kyril answered idly. "I'll make the announcement that you will become my retainer so that no one will be confused."

And just like that Grace Campbell became a retainer to Kyril Sutherland.

/

The return to Ken was marked with celebration. The people were out lining the streets, cheering as Kyril returned with Sir Mikhail Pantielle and Alicia Arcturus, Knight of Iris. The Good Hunter kept his eyes forward, leaving the waving to both knights who were more well known than he was. Now was not the time for celebration.

They still had a renegade to deal with. As the soldiers and knights headed to the barracks to recuperate Kyril headed straight to Celestine's chapel, followed by Mikhail and Alicia. Olga, Grace and Chloe followed as well. Behind them Sanakan, Hugh and Bergen had Michelle under guard. Sanakan shoved Michelle roughly in the direction of the dungeons. When the fugitive didn't comply, Hugh drew his Chikage which made the fat man move faster. Lily in the meantime was dealing with the injured, her top priority being Maia who had sunk into another unresponsive state.

Waiting for them at the steps of the chapel was Celestine and Claudia alongside a score of knights.

"Sir Kyril." Celestine spoke up as the Good Hunter bowed. "You return once more victorious." She gently frowned as she looked to where Lily was leading a train of clerics and their wounded. "I only wish that many more would come out of this unharmed. I...I heard what happened to Maia."

"The one responsible is awaiting his fate in the dungeons." Kyril said. "I have also returned the Pantielle family sword to its rightful owners." The Good Hunter saw Olga looking around seemingly uninterested.

Celestine scowled as she walked over and grabbed Olga by the ear.

"Ow! What!? Celestine!" Olga shrieked in pain as everyone watched with mortified expressions. Claudia sighed and massaged her temples.

"You think you can just march out to a battlefield without telling me?" Celestine spoke, her serene voice replaced by an angry worried tone. "You could have been hurt!"

"Um...Lady Celestine..." Chloe spoke up. "Lady Olga f-fought well..."

Celestine's stern glare made Chloe regret talking. The younger Dark Elf closed her mouth.

"I left a note!" Olga complained. "Ow! Ow! You're going to pull my ear off!"

Kyril watched the spectacle indifferently as Celestine finally let go of Olga's ear and the Dark Elf Queen rubbed it before throwing a nasty look at Celestine who returned it by raising one finger. It was like watching an older sister scold her younger sibling for doing something foolish.

"I suppose we should all get to the council chambers then?" He asked.

"Yes." Celestine agreed returning instantaneously to her more graceful self. The group followed her, Kyril noting that Alicia and Mikhail had flabbergasted expressions, as if they could not believe what they had seen.

/

"So...Ansur remains in a precarious position as it rebuilds." Celestine steepled her fingers in front of her on the table. "And Vault was planning on doing what, exactly?"

"That was unknown to me at the time we dueled." Kyril said. "Either he wanted to recruit more men and gather more materiel or something else entirely." His cold visage made it clear that he was annoyed that Vault escaped him. No matter, he was patient. Vault would die sooner or later, Kyril could bide his time.

"But was he successful, Sir Kyril?" Claudia asked.

"Perhaps he was. Perhaps he wasn't." Kyril answered cryptically. "More battle still await us and I'm afraid I am not certain where he'll strike next."

"We should alert Thorn and Rad, milady." Alicia suggested. "While of course, fortifying our position here at Ken."

"Very good suggestions." Celestine agreed as she leaned back in her seat. "I will inform the nobility of our intentions to fortify Ken and conscript more soldiers." She smiled at Kyril. "Again, you have my thanks Sir Kyril for your unwavering dedication."

Kyril merely inclined his head.

Celestine's smile faded. "Now...the next issue is the trial for Michelle Pantielle." She said to them all. Alicia and Claudia frowned. Olga looked impassive but she stole a few glances at Kyril whose eyes were closed. Mikhail Pantielle, the heir to the Pantielle name, was as stoic as can be. But there was anger in his eyes as he waited for Celestine to speak once more.

"He raped Lady Maia." Mikhail said quietly. "And he has thrown in his lot with the Black Dogs. He has chosen his fate."

"He's your brother, Sir Mikhail." Claudia told him. "If no one stands up to defend him..."

"He is no brother of mine." Mikhail growled which cause Claudia to be taken aback. "I abstain from participating in his trial." He turned to Kyril Sutherland who had opened his eyes.

"Kill him." He suggested to Celestine. "Kill him and be done with it. We have other things to worry about."

Celestine closed her eyes. "So be it."

/

But it wasn't going to be that simple.

The next day, Michelle Pantielle had declared that he wished for the gods to decide his fate and thus challenged Kyril Sutherland to a trial by combat. Celestine had come to announce what had happened to Kyril who looked extremely irritated by this waste of time. So, in return Hugh volunteered to represent Kyril as he had 'far too much to do'.

The trial was set to begin in the afternoon. Mikhail didn't even bother to go see his disowned brother as Lord Michael's health had deteriorated slightly. To help ease the knight's burden Kyril had sent Sanakan and Lily to check on the elderly lord, a small gesture that Mikhail appreciated.

Hugh and Kyril arrived at the same courtyard where the Good Hunter dueled Claudia Levantine.

Michelle was standing, garbed in armor which honestly didn't fit very well as his gut was still hanging out, he held a sword in his hand as he glared at them both arrogantly. Hugh pulled his cloth bandana over his mouth as he set his hat on his head. Kyril exhaled. "Well, Hugh. I suppose you have this in hand." The Good Hunter remarked.

The mute nodded and drew his Chikage as he stepped forward. Michelle had no one with him, as his family had long since washed their collective hands of him. The only ones present to witness this trial was Celestine, Claudia and Olga plus a smattering of other nobles.

Celestine cleared her throat as she announced the terms for this duel,

"As Michelle Pantielle declared his right to trial by combat his opponent is Hugh, apprenticed to Sir Kyril Sutherland. The duel is to the death and justice smiles upon the one who survives."

She said all this with a frown. "You may begin when ready."

"What!? Is Sir Kyril too scared to fight me!?" Michelle crowed as he stepped forward, ungainly in his ill fitting armor. "Fine then, I'll wipe the floor with one of his mutts and- GAAAH!"

In a sudden lunge, Hugh stabbed him in his unprotected belly. Michelle screamed in agony as Hugh twisted the blade to further cause damage then kicked Michelle off of the Chikage, causing the noble to stumble backwards then fall to his knees. The Silent Hunter swung his blade down, ridding it of the unworthy blood that had stained its blade. The Chikage seemed to be disappointed in this wasteful offering as it glinted dully in the afternoon sun.

Michelle Pantielle died in agony, spitting blood and screaming for his mother as he writhed on the grass. Hugh watched dispassionately.

Hugh thought Michelle couldn't even die with dignity, the Silent Hunter approached and as Michelle got to his knees and tried to beg for his life, Hugh silenced the man by beheading him. The screaming stopped. Celestine and Olga watched the display with some distaste. The assembled nobility were whispering.

Kyril watched Hugh wiped his blade off on the corpse's back, sheathing the Chikage after. He frowned.

What a waste of time.

...

 **Ansur's been liberated, and Michelle died like the pathetic worm that he is.**

 **Now comes the real test as all eyes turn to Thorn and Rad, the Seven Shields not knowing what location Vault will strike next...**


	12. Chapter 12

12

Sharp

 _"Every Great One loses its child and yearns for a surrogate."_

...

 _The Hunter's Dream_

"Now, I am sure that all of you have progressed as Hunters." Kyril sounded pleased as Lily, Sanakan and Hugh sat in chairs in the Workshop. "Now comes the next part of your training, I have shown you how to imbed your weapons with blood gems and how to fortify them with blood stones."

His apprentices paid close attention as Kyril pointed at a table filled with lit candles. "Today I will be teaching you how to enhance your bodies with Caryll Runes."

"Er...Who is Caryll?" Sanakan asked. Hugh nodded alongside her looking at Kyril expectantly.

"An old runesmith, a masterful one actually." Kyril said as he leaned on the table. "He could hear the words of the Great Ones and inscribe them into runes that granted the Hunters with tremendous strength. Unfortunate that his works are mostly unknown to many and incomplete but here we are."

"So the runes are responsible for giving you strength?" Lily asked politely.

"Yes." Kyril answered smiling inwardly to himself. "To make it simple: I can shrug off blows that would kill most men, I am quite resistant to many ailments and poisons, and I do not tire easily."

"All this because I have it etched into my mind." He finished. "Any questions?"

"So you have to cut open my head to put the runes in? Is that how it works?" Sanakan didn't look too convinced at someone poking around in her mind.

"Nothing so crude." Kyril said smiling thinly. "Just memorize the runes and the Dream shall take care of the rest. But first...I must teach you how to understand the runes." He pulled out a large roll of parchment and unfurled it. All three apprentices saw squiggles and symbols that seemed unremarkable but there was a tinge of power there. It was hard to see but it was definitely there, as if waiting to be discovered by those who had the skill to do so.

"Understanding these will allow you to discern their meaning and thus what they can do for you personally." Kyril told them. "Once you have mastered that, then you will eventually pick the ones that have a...proper fit."

"Proper fit?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Kyril said raising a finger. "Not every rune works for everyone. So, I'll show you all of them and each of you will pick the best three that feels the best."

He let his apprentices look at the Scroll, idly enjoying the fact that one of them was going to have a headache.

/

 _Later on..._

"Ugh..." Sanakan leaned on Hugh's shoulder as they walked the streets of Ken's bustling marketplace. "That lesson was nauseating."

Hugh was inclined to agree as the mute looked a bit pale. But he was recovering steadily. He could still see the runes wriggling in place on the parchment. He did not understand how Lily could sit through such things without much trouble. His head pounded. Then again, if he had disregarded Kyril's advice on not eating breakfast for this session he probably would have vomited all over the floor when he got back from the Dream.

Now his stomach was rumbling and he needed something to eat anyway. It was rare for any of them to have a break whenever Kyril was around but the Good Hunter had allowed them a pass for the coming days as he had to oversee the training of new recruits into his company. Sanakan was definitely going to use it. Hugh would follow her around of course but it was more to keep Sanakan out of trouble than anything else.

It was a cool morning, which meant that winter was getting close. Hugh saw the townsfolk getting ready for the day and the market stalls beginning to open. The mute sniffed the air already he could smell the bakeries getting ready for the morning rush for breakfast.

"Right, let's go get some breakfast before we walk around to splurge." Sanakan remarked.

The pair ended up sharing a hunk of bread and a bowl of baked beans.

"Hoo..." Sanakan remarked as she washed down the beans with a helping of ale. "Now that's what I call breakfast. Those beans are damned good. Damned good!"

Far in the back, one of the men who was cooking blushed a deep red. The baker in charge laughed as Hugh put down an extra bit of coin for the quality of breakfast. They spent the day meandering about, looking at the market stalls for anything interesting. Hugh let Sanakan have her fun, in their childhoods they usually scouted the market stalls for anything good to steal or sell for food. After that they'd head over to some abandoned shack or house and sleep there before heading for the next town with what they had.

It was a long time ago and now they were apprentices to one of the most murderous knights in Celestine Lucross's service and they had a paycheck. They were also more than capable of murdering dozens of greenskins and bandit scum. Hugh sometimes thought that it was a fever dream and he was actually just dying in an alley. It filled him with melancholy sometimes when his thoughts turned in the direction of the past.

Hugh plastered a smile on his face and waved as Sanakan tried on an eye patch. She didn't need to know what was worrying him right now. He'd tell her later when the night was quiet, about the letter he received in the morning. A letter from his mother, who he had long thought was dead. It'd piss her off something fierce but if this woman who claimed to be his mother was insisting on meeting up, he'd rather have her at his side than away from it.

Sir Kyril knew, like he always did, but he respected Hugh's request for silence and allowed him to do what was needed. Hugh appreciated that. He really did. If this was nothing but a sick joke then Hugh would deal with it. Permanently.

In the meantime, when they got back to their room...they'd have a quiet chat to discuss what was going to happen.

/

Grace rubbed her forehead and groaned as she put another party invitation in the "No" pile at her desk. She could deal with sneaking about or speaking with the various lords and ladies of Ken but paperwork was the bane of her existence. Still, it beat serving ale to some drunken lout who liked to grope. That and the pay was a lot better.

Grace was now exposed to just what kind of man Sir Kyril was. He hated parties or wasteful diffidence that had nothing to do with the current war. He was actually quite simple actually, he didn't like to be bothered when he was busy and he hated small talk. Sir Kyril did however appreciate anything that expedited his mission which was rooting out supposed traitors in the noble class...and possibly killing them.

Fortunately for her, this was not the case for her first day as his retainer.

The Dark Elf looked out the window. Sir Kyril was out at the barracks observing the new recruits to his company in training. She looked at the new dress she was wearing. It was nothing fancy although she preferred not having such a red color. Still, it was comfortable. Grace continued with her work, realizing that the "No" pile was actually bigger than the "Yes" pile. Kyril had told he'd take care of the rest and that she could have the rest of the day to herself after she had finished up here. Grace sighed as her fingers tapped a nonsensical rhythm on the wooden desk.

Anna was busy with the move to Ken, but she had answered her letters at least and had invited Grace to come over in a few days after she and Ian got everything sorted out in their new home. Grace had wanted to bring Sir Kyril with her too but it was for the best that he didn't come over. Anna was still upset about her being with the knight on his quest to put down Michelle Pantielle.

Grace saw the outcome of the trial by combat, and knew her new employer was not someone to mess with. That meant that she was safer with him. When she had put this thought into words, Anna was absolutely livid. But she accepted the reasoning, even if it pissed her off mightily. Grace made a note to get Anna a little gift to try and smooth things over as soon as she got paid.

/

She finished within an hour's time and she stretched, raising her arms behind her. "Oof..." She rubbed her wrists. "I should probably take it easy and not do anything strenuous for the rest of the day." Grace rolled her shoulders. "My butt is numb." She stood up stiffly and headed out of Sir Kyril's quarters, making sure to lock the doors. People here were more discreet but she knew how much enmity Dark Elves got from the other races.

The only reason those people didn't act out on their prejudice was because of Sir Kyril the Bloody, whose reputation for being murderous to his enemies was well known. The guards schooled their expressions as she passed while the servants were more discreet. They said nothing however, for it was said that Kyril could sense ill intent somehow. Several guards had already tried to covertly threaten her into doing something she didn't want.

When Sir Kyril found out those guards had been reassigned...or, as the rumor mills always say, they disappeared entirely from the face of Eostia. Grace didn't put much stock in the second option even if it seemed more likely when it concerned the Hunter.

The Dark Elf wrapped a shawl around her shoulders as she headed out of Celestine's palace, showing off Kyril's sigil to the guards at the gates before heading into the barracks out of curiosity. She had been informed that Kyril was spending most of the day there, as he was surveying the new recruits who had signed up to serve in his company.

Grace chuckled to herself. Sergeant Bergen, one of the lynchpins in Sir Kyril's company, had said that more than half would wash out by the time they were done. As she finally arrived at the barracks she found Kyril shaking his head as a group of recruits sat in circles. Many looked distraught or angry. Some had resigned looks about them, and even fewer were happy that they made it.

Kyril and Sergeant Bergen were discussing things before Bergen barked out a command, saying that the recruits were dismissed. The crowd of tired young men and women filed out grumbling and groaning. Grace waited for a moment before approaching Kyril and waiting.

"Grace?" Kyril asked noticing her. "I assume that you're done for the day?"

"Yes, Sir Kyril." Grace answered. "I was wondering if...you'd like to accompany to look at the market."

Kyril blinked and Grace's ears drooped slightly as she waited for the inevitable refusal. "As you wish."

Grace lightened up brightly. "Uh...O-Okay!"

Bergen looked at Kyril who shrugged. So he was bored...

Hey, he needed a break too. And Grace did ask so he would oblige her.

As the pair left Bergen kept watching them leave. He then grinned. Grace was a beautiful woman, he understood why Kyril would oblige her. His unscrupulous captain was lucky, he supposed.

/

"S-So..." Grace started the conversation first. "Um...Do you...What exactly do you do for fun, Sir Kyril?"

"Sitting down for a while." Kyril said serenely looking around the bustling market, ignoring all the stares directed at him and Grace.

"Oh...I see." Grace mumbled.

"Forgive me...I dislike being in a crowd." Kyril spoke quietly. "I prefer places of quiet, all this noise doesn't help me in the slightest."

Grace could understand that. Sometimes she sought solitude just to hear herself think for a while.

"Much of my life has been dominated by fighting for my survival." Kyril said. "Although...I do wish to own a farm." There was a melancholic smile on his face.

"You want to take up farming?" Grace asked sounding very amused right now. To see the indomitable Sir Kyril working his back off on a farm way out in the middle of nowhere was a funny picture.

"Yes..." Kyril said. "I'd like to find a small piece of land to live out the rest of my life in peace." He smiled fondly.

Grace realized she was seeing a side to the Hunter that few would ever see, a small glimpse into the cold hearted, murderous knight that was Kyril Sutherland.

"Um...Have you ever thought about getting...married?" Grace asked, ready to apologize if she had just touched an extremely sensitive subject.

"No." Kyril shook his head. "And I do not think I shall ever will."

Grace frowned. "You're very lonely." She told him.

"An astute observation." Kyril deadpanned. Grace didn't know whether he was joking or not, but somehow she knew he was. So she let that slide...for now. She looked at the market, knowing full well that some people were trying to put on appearances that everything was going to be fine. She knew better. To know that those who ruled your city could easily be swayed into allowing evil men to enslave your wives, your sisters, your daughters. To give them to such a horrifying fate as a sex slave.

"They're afraid." Kyril commented.

"Huh?" Grace asked.

"The people here. Sure they have their jobs to do and they are still trying to make a living but you can see it in their eyes." Kyril's voice was quiet. "They are afraid, hence why they stare at me sometimes."

"Because big bad Sir Kyril is in town?" Grace tried to lighten up her employer's mood.

"Perhaps." Kyril said shrugging. "I do have a reputation for ferreting out traitors. Or maybe they look for hope." His smile was grim. "The most fatal of poisons."

"Well, that was a happy thought." Grace commented. She then suddenly grabbed his arm. "Perhaps we should find something fun to do as you are a bit moody, Sir Kyril."

"Very well."

As the pair continued meandering aimlessly through the market, neither of them noticed the sullen look Maia had on her face as she caught sight of them. Biting her bottom lip, she turned away and headed back to the palace.

/

 _The Hunter's Dream_

Kyril looked at Celestine who was wringing her fingers looking absolutely guilty as she sat down on the chair the Plain Doll had set for her. Celestine was guilty because she had ended up in the Dream once more without meaning to, which meant that she was once again prying into Kyril's secrets.

The High Elf's green eyes locked onto Kyril's own dark orbs. He was so emotionless that it was hard to read him, the only emotion she had ever seen him express was irritation and she did not want to progress that irritation into anger.

Instead, the Hunter merely went to a cupboard and opened it. He reached inside for a simple kettle and began making tea. He did so quietly, such was the silence that Celestine would have been driven mad by it. She had to say something, apologize for intruding upon a place that Sir Kyril deemed sacred and secret.

"I...I wish to apologize Sir Kyril." Celestine said wincing as Kyril stopped briefly before hanging the pot over the fireplace. "I didn't mean to step foot into your abode, I don't know how to leave though."

"Your Highness, you have caused me no offense." Kyril told her patiently as he pulled up a chair to sit in front of her. "The Doll has informed me that you have been before."

"I...Yes." Celestine answered. "But I never meant to."

"You are connected to the Dream now. Perhaps my journal has given you that connection. Either way, it is of no trouble." Kyril said. He leaned back in his chair to check on the kettle. "You are my guest for tonight." He tilted his head. "Have you told Lady Olga?"

"Um...sort of. She didn't believe me at first." Celestine answered feeling more relaxed.

Kyril hummed. "I assume she wishes to visit as well?" He asked her.

"Yes?" Celestine answered uncertainly as if Kyril was going to explode.

The Hunter reached into his coat and fished out a small piece of parchment. He handed it to Celestine and the High Elf took the parchment and flipped it over. She saw the very same upside down rune that Kyril used as his personal heraldry. It...seemed to move on the piece of parchment as if it was alive. She blinked and suddenly it remained still.

"That symbol will allow you to come into the Dream if needed." Kyril told her. "However it is usable only for one time...or if I allow it to work."

"What do you mean?" Celestine asked.

Kyril looked at her gravely. "This place is tied to my will. I can enter and leave it if I wish. But bringing visitors means I must be a lot more cautious." He answered honestly. "Some secrets are best left undiscovered after all."

Celestine flushed guiltily. Was he still angry about the journal?

"However, you were polite to the Doll." Kyril said. "And you are a kind soul to all who encounter you so my worries were unfounded. Apologies for not welcoming you properly Lady Celestine."

The kettle began whistling. Kyril removed it gingerly from the fireplace. "Let's have some tea." He said to her.

"Oh...um, thank you Sir Kyril for your hospitality." Celestine said now smiling. This was surreal. But as Kyril set down a cup of tea in front of her on the small round table she found that this Dream of his was...peaceful in a sense. Like all her troubles just faded away. She noted that Sir Kyril's mood had improved significantly, seeing as this was his home. Celestine frowned, wishing that she could offer such a home to Kyril in her country.

She savored the bitter aftertaste of the tea as she looked out the window. "Um Sir Kyril, you train your apprentices here do you not?"

"Yes." Kyril answered sipping his own cup of tea.

"Were there other...Hunters like yourself? Are there any other Hunters right now?"

Kyril set his tea down. "I'm afraid not for a long time." He answered Celestine honestly. "Those who take the oath during the Night of the Hunt may be consumed by the bloodlust to become no better than the beasts they hunt. Others die lonely and in pain."

Celestine swallowed the lump in her throat. "So...you could have ended up as a name on one of those tombstones." She whispered sadly and kept another part to herself. _And we would have never been able to meet._

"Yes." Kyril said. "As the Doll told me, countless Hunters have come and go from this Dream. I keep the graves clean in their memory."

He smiled sadly. "My mentor had the same idea before he passed on his title to me, and as the First Hunter of this Workshop I intend to not disappoint him."

Celestine remained quiet for a while. Then looked at the Hunter curiously as his gaze went to the door. "Well now, it seems that I have another guest."

Kyril stood up and walked outside. Celestine was a bit disturbed. If this entire place was bound to his will...she didn't want to know. The High Elf rubbed her forehead as another headache came on. It was best not to think about it.

Madness lay down that path. If she decided to peer further into what lay behind Kyril Sutherland's mask then she would probably never return from leaping over that edge.

/

Olga Discordia was not in her recliner taking a nap.

She had woken up in an undignified heap in a field of white flowers. The Dark Elf Queen managed to get back onto her feet and looked around. She was on a hill, underneath a great tree. The area she was in was melancholy, lonely but peaceful. She walked down the slope of the hill carefully eventually reaching an iron fence and a gate that was ajar.

She instantly stopped when she noticed the...thing standing there waiting for her. It was a Doll, a Doll that was standing up. Looking at her with glassy blank eyes. It wore fine clothing, a dress with intricate patterns sown into it and a bonnet that covered her silvery, white hair.

"Hello." The Doll spoke in a strange accent before bowing.

"What are you?" Olga asked the Doll warily. She gripped her staff tight.

The...thing tilted its head in curiosity. "I am a Doll. Here to care for the Good Hunter." She told Olga honestly.

The Dark Elf Queen narrowed her eyes further. There was...something in the Doll that made it move, an ancient power.

"Who is this Good Hunter?" Olga asked once more.

"I..." The Doll started to say but turned to someone who was approaching, someone very familiar to Olga.

"Good Hunter." The Doll said inclining her head to Kyril Sutherland, who returned the gesture warmly.

"We have another guest." Kyril spoke. He looked at Olga whose eyes had widened. "Welcome, Lady Olga. To the Hunter's Dream."

Olga narrowed her eyes. Kyril had always been exuding an aura of menace, a stormy cloud of dark power that was barely seen. Here, in this place whatever it was, his power seemed to swell tenfold. It was quite difficult to look him in the eye. That faded gradually however and she found that Kyril seemed...happier here, his eyes held a warmth that was jarring to see. Like a man who comes home from a good hard day's work to a quiet house.

It only cemented the fact that Kyril Sutherland was the strangest person she had ever met...and one of the most dangerous.

"So, I assume this is your little getaway." Olga spoke officiously. "Though...I do not think this is anywhere in Eostia that I have ever been in."

"It was created by my mentor." Kyril said. "A refuge for the Hunters of this very workshop." He gestured to the small building sitting on a smaller hill. It was surrounded by gravestones, most were worn smooth by time. Olga saw the Doll cleaning one with a rag and water.

"I assume your little apprentices are here as well?" Olga asked, turning her attention to Sir Kyril.

"No." Kyril answered. "Hugh has personal business to take care of and Sanakan went with him. Lily has volunteered her services to Lady Celestine's Healers. They will return eventually as I have a number of monsters that I need slain before the end of the week."

Olga wondered if that was how he trains them, setting them loose to cause mayhem amongst Orc kind was dangerous...but they've survived this long, surely wiping out a few orc bands was no longer trouble for them?

She followed Kyril up to the workshop without a word. The silence was uncomfortable and Olga was about to say something when he opened the door. Celestine was sitting at a round table with a cup of tea in front of her. The High Elf's eyes widened as she beheld Olga. She then started giggling.

"What?" Olga scowled at Celestine.

"Lady Olga, there are some flower petals in your hair." Kyril said pointing at said petals lodged in Olga's midnight locks. The Dark Elf huffed irritably and shook her head, dislodging them with her hands if needed. She then took Kyril's seat as the Hunter poured out some tea in another cup for her. Olga scowled at Celestine who was overcome with giggles.

"So...Since Celestine is here. I suppose you both have even more questions for me." Kyril said as he set the pot in the middle of the round table in the Workshop. He then pulled up a chair, this one was ornately designed with little wheels. He leaned back into it comfortably.

"Time flows differently here so do not worry." Kyril clasped his hands together.

"What was that...that Doll out taking care of the graves?" Olga asked. "Why is it moving?"

" _She._ " Kyril corrected Olga who narrowed her eyes slightly but did nothing more than that. "She is-was my mentor's servant. She has been here for most of her life and as such she is the caretaker of this Dream."

A living Doll... Olga was sure that Kyril was not a magician but the Doll's creator surely had to be. There was no other way. The ancient power she sensed within the Plain Doll was nothing to scoff at either. The Dark Elf looked at Celestine discreetly, the High Elf was being polite of course but there was no way Celestine was going to let something so powerful loose.

"Can she...Can she leave the Dream, Sir Kyril?" Celestine asked. "I mean no offence but this place seems...well, she seems lonely staying up here all by herself."

Kyril tilted his head. "That is up to her." He told them both. "But, I suppose if she wants to I can bring her out of the dream once in a while."

"Ah, that would be nice." Celestine said clapping her hands. "Any friend of Sir Kyril is a friend of mine!"

"I appreciate your kindness, milady." Kyril said. "Now, let's go ahead and finish up this tea. Would you like some more Lady Olga?"

/

 _Later..._

The bar was boisterous and loud but Maia wasn't paying attention as she looked inside her tankard of ale. She still had nightmares about Michelle-that man, touching her. She squirmed as her eyes widened and her breathing came out in terrified pants. Calming herself down, Maia tried to take a drink, managing only a few sips before she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Wiping them away, she clenched her fist as she put down a bag of coin for the drinks and walked out.

Kyril was busy. He was always busy, but how could he take time to see someone like her? When he had that Dark Elf hanging onto his arm? He even got her a present. Maia didn't know how long she could keep herself from falling apart but she...

Maia shook her head. Vault had given her to Michelle Pantielle to toy with. Vault whom she had loved when she was still a Black Dog. Vault, charismatic, handsome, powerful. Now he was nothing more than a warlord who wanted nothing but the enslavement of women for his so-called Sex Empire. Vault, who saw her as nothing more than a good slave, meant only for fucking. Maia snarled.

She kept walking down the streets, knowing full well Lily was looking for her. She knew she shouldn't have skipped out on their talks. But it was pissing her off, being all touchy feely. She knew what she wanted, killing Vault was the one thing that mattered now. Him, Kin. That bastard Hicks too.

Michelle was dead. The fat pig wouldn't be able to harm her anymore. But every time she closed her eyes to sleep, she could still see herself tied to that bed, Michelle's belly between her legs as he pushed inside her.

Maia started sobbing, gripping her arms as she sat down in an alley. This wasn't her! She was supposed to be strong and brave! She wasn't supposed to break down crying! She was the Queen of Mercenaries! Another voice, one that belonged to her tormentor, told her that she was just a lovely doll just waiting to be used. That she didn't need to think. That she was only made to make others feel good.

Whimpering a denial, Maia clapped her hands over her ears trying to drown out the tormentor's voice. The utter silence reminded her of Kyril. The foreign mercenary turned knight who had saved her even though he had no reason to fight for her or Eostia. She remembered his hands, being gentle with her as he carried her out of the city of Ansur and towards the healers' tent. She remembered watching Michelle die thanks to his apprentice. She remembered their fights together as the war against the Black Dogs escalated.

It started raining.

Maia hugged her knees to her chest as she gazed emptily ahead. A shadow loomed over her. She looked up into the dark eyes of Sir Kyril Sutherland who looked down at her. His expressionless face was hidden once more behind his cloth bandana. The cloak in his hands found itself wrapped around her shoulders. Maia stared. He was here again, saving her.

Kyril said not a word as he gently lifted Maia in his arms.

"Wh-Where are we going?" She murmured.

"I'm taking you back to Lady Celestine's palace." Kyril told her quietly.

"You won't let him hurt me right?" Maia mumbled vulnerable.

"...No." Kyril answered.

/

The room prepared for her was dark and lit only by a candle, but it was quiet. Maia lay in bed. Kyril was in a chair next to her, writing something in the dim candlelight. He closed the journal and stared at the door as he leaned back in his chair, periodically checking on Maia who lay staring at the dark ceiling above her.

"You're gonna leave again, aren't you?" She asked.

Kyril remained silent for a time. "...Do you wish to be alone?" He asked in return.

"No." Maia answered as she rolled over to look at the Hunter. His mask was down, revealing his somber face. He looked tired but still he went about trying to win the war by himself. "No, I don't want you to leave."

Kyril sighed. "You're drunk." He told her.

"Yeah, I was gonna wait for you but..." Maia murmured. "I guess you didn't want to deal with a woman crying. I saw you walking around with that Dark Elf."

"Lily asked me to find you." Kyril said. "I don't have a problem with crying women either." He exhaled through his nose. "I apologize, Lady Maia. For not making it in time. For letting that filth touch you."

Maia started crying, which made Kyril flinch slightly. "I...I dream about it. Ever since I got back here, I dream about it." She sobbed. "It won't stop."

"It will." Kyril said. "You're alive. You will live, you will find happiness and love. Someone will value you and make you happy."

Maia shook her head. "Not me...Not me..."

Kyril sat down next to her in the bed. "This will not break you." He told her. "Not someone like you. You're stronger than you think."

He stood up to go get Lily but Maia stopped him by grasping his sleeve. "Please...don't leave me like this." She whispered.

Kyril had barely any time to react as Maia pulled him into the bed. Right on top of her. "Stay with me." She murmured. "Please."

The Good Hunter bit down on his tongue, smothering his passion with the same callous efficiency he used in Yharnam to block out pain. "Maia." He spoke her name. "Sleep."

"Eh?"

"Hush." Kyril said, hoping that this would work. "You are tired. You need to rest."

Maia's eyes drooped and she yawned before starting to snore. Kyril sighed, glad that it worked. He covered Maia with a blanket and headed out the door. The Good Hunter sighed as he was spotted by Chloe, who narrowed her red eyes at him suspiciously before turning around and walking away.

He said one word.

"Fuck."

/

 _The next day..._

Kyril decided that he hated rumors. He hated them with the intensity of a thousand suns. No, he did not lay in bed with Maia for a whole night. Nothing else happened in that room. No one seemed to believe him however and thus he spent an irritating day doing his best to ignore the stares.

Grace Campbell was glaring at him. While she did help him with paperwork, Kyril could sense her glare. It was like having knives being driven into his back. The Good Hunter asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, Sir Kyril." Grace's tone was polite but there was a dangerous iciness to it. Kyril just exhaled through his nose and continued working. When that was done, Kyril left the rest to Grace who took it with commendable efficiency. She still glared at him though. Kyril just shook his head and continued to the council chamber to meet with Celestine.

The High Elf looked sadly at him, disappointed even. Her green eyes were teary but she maintained her composure as she discussed the status of the newly recruited soldiery. Claudia, who sat by her side, also gave her report and kept shooting disapproving looks at the Good Hunter. By the time it was Kyril's turn the nobility around him had paled considerably as they tried to stay away from the irritated Hunter.

He stood up to give his report. "My company is back to full strength." He told Celestine. "As such we are once more ready for battle and are awaiting further orders."

"Excellent." Celestine said, still looking outright miserable. Kyril shook his head slightly. Why was she acting like he had done something to offend her? He barely paid attention to the next round of reports and when the day ended Celestine had stalked off before Kyril could even figure out what had happened.

Kyril pinched the bridge of his nose. He decided that enough was enough and gave up. Kyril walked out of the council chambers and out towards the kitchen. He was going to eat lunch and no one else was going to bother him. So off to the kitchen he went, ignoring the stares that were either jealous or not. He got his food, a pot of baked beans and a pound of hardtack. He left for his quarters and sat at his desk to eat.

He was not bothered for the rest of the day.

/

 **Not a lot of action for this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the delay. Destiny 2 had my attentions for the week.**


	13. Chapter 13

13

Saint of Killers

 _"On the night of the Hunt, it becomes impossible to distinguish the sounds of the mob from the howls and the snarls of their companion beasts."_

...

They had just slaughtered another Orc band.

Sanakan lifted her Holy Blade from the splattered remains of the orc she had just ground into the snow. The Holy Blade was considered an adaptation of Ludwig's famous weapon, the Moonlight Sword. The smaller sword combined with its sheath to become a massive greatsword. The considerable weight did not bother Sanakan at all. Coldly she leaned her weapon against her shoulder, hearing the sound of a pistol shot echoing through the air. Hugh was still busy, and Lily was right at her side cleaning up her Saw Spear that she had just smashed through an orc's brain. The boss was doing his own thing, leading the new recruits into battle alongside Sergeant Bergen.

They would rendezvous at the entrance to the abandoned village. Sanakan and Lily had managed to collect a bunch of loot. Some of which would interest the more scholarly types back at Ken, like the large orcish sword she was hauling at her waist. She didn't need it since she had a better weapon already but maybe someone else could have a use for it.

The sword had lightning arcing over its blade. A nice feature for someone who needed a little more 'oomph' to their weaponry, it was probably added by the same hobgoblin shaman that she had previously beheaded. Sanakan met up with Lily and the pair headed towards the entrance of the abandoned village.

"So...Is Master alright?" Lily asked.

"Huh?" Sanakan wasn't paying attention. Lily frowned at her. "What? Oh, right the Boss. Well, he's annoyed." Sanakan snorted. "Which is all the time."

Lily's frown gave way to a smile.

Sanakan shook her head. "Anyway, some idiot started a rumor that he was fucking Lady Maia." She said.

"You believe them?" Lily asked patiently.

"Hell no." Sanakan said. "The Boss ain't like that, he's no wishy-washy prude. He doesn't think with his cock either."

"Don't be so crude." Lily told her. "I believe this is all a complete misunderstanding. And...Lady Maia is still recovering."

Sanakan tightened the grip on her sword. "I should have been the one to kill that fat bastard."

"He is dead, Sanakan." Lily said quietly.

"Yeah." Sanakan nudged Lily on the shoulder. "And so is every dumb bastard who decided to side with those Black Dogs."

/

They found Hugh next, sitting on the edge of a well. He was handling his new weapon, known as Simon's Bowblade. Once, it belonged to the Church Hunter Simon who despised firearms. Thus, the Healing Church provided the Hunter with this weapon. It was a one handed sword that could transform into a bow. It provided Hugh with a devastating weapon that could adapt to both short and long range. The mute looked up at them and gave an easy smile, absolutely terrifying as he was surrounded by Orc corpses that were riddled with arrows. Not one had managed to get within fifty paces of him.

Sanakan shook her head and whistled. She knew Hugh was quite the marksman, ever since he had started as Sir Kyril's apprentice he had become adept with a firearm. Of course, he was a formidable swordsman as well but Hugh's firearm skills weren't something to scoff at either. Sanakan was good with a blade and heavy weapons while Lily had an affinity for the arcane and had her own repertoire of healing spells to help support the group, something Kyril appreciated.

Hugh stood up, handling his Bowblade delicately as he swung it to the side. The weapon transformed back into its sword form. He hung it on a harness on his back. The Chikage was sheathed at his side alongside his Evelyn pistol. He lowered his cloth bandana and smiled at Sanakan who returned it with a toothy grin of her own.

"Ready to head back Hugh?" Lily asked.

Hugh nodded eagerly and followed both women towards the entrance of the village where their master was waiting.

/

Kyril looked over the tired recruits with a blank gaze that swept over the fifty men and women he had just led into battle against the orcs. Many were injured, and few really impressed him. But they survived, that was all that mattered. They were no longer battle virgins, and any who had aspired to become a knight in his company would soon learn that prestige and nobility and titles meant little to the Good Hunter.

He was a killer, nothing more. His title of knight was just that, a fancy name to put beside his name. He cared little for chivalry or for battlefield courtesy. The only thing that mattered was reaping a blood price from the ranks of the Black Dogs and their demon armies.

"Good. You all survived." Kyril spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Many of you are injured, which will be treated by the clerics back at camp." His eyes hardened. "I am sure that many of you expected something easy. You expected to win a few prizes in combat, get paid for killing some dimwitted orc or get a tale or two to win over some foolish young girl back at the tavern."

Kyril narrowed his eyes. "Not with these orcs, I led you against feral ones. These greenskins," here he held up the severed head of the chieftain he had slain by himself. "Are quite fierce, and they don't care about your reasoning to fight." The Good Hunter paused. The fifty soldiers were entrapped by that hollow, dangerous stare.

"They exist to kill you. They exist to rape your wives, daughters, nieces, sisters." Kyril said blandly. Sanakan saw some of the new soldiers wince at his stoic delivery. "Your job is to put a stop to them and nothing else. You will not win glory, you will get paid accordingly and there will be no foolishness in this company of mine. I want disciplined soldiers and killers, not children playing at war."

Kyril dropped the head into the snow, hand on the hilt of the Holy Moonlight Sword which was stabbed into the snow. "The only tithe that you owe to me and your enemy is the amount of blood spilled." He told all of the recruits. "We will head back to camp and get healed up."

He glared at them all. "Dismissed."

As the recruits shuffled out of the village Kyril signaled his apprentices to approach. "Boss?" Sanakan asked.

"They will either learn or they will fall." Kyril said. He sighed in irritation. "So...How are the three of you holding up?"

"We're holding our own boss." Sanakan told him. Hugh nodded in agreement. Lily smiled underneath the hood of her white vestments, the hem being stained in the blood of greenskins. Kyril looked each of his Hunters in the eye.

"Good. We're heading back to Ken. This skirmish is over." He said before looking them over once more. "You are adapting to your Caryll runes?"

"Yes." Sanakan said. "Er...Boss? You okay?"

Kyril grumbled to himself. "Tell me," He said to all of them. "Why are women difficult?"

Hugh started laughing to himself quietly. Sanakan punched him in the arm while Lily sighed deciding to speak up and not trouble their mentor any further.

"Have you told these women who are troubling you what happened?"

"...I have not been able to." Kyril said quietly. "As I have said before they are being difficult."

Lily clasped her hands before her. "Then perhaps you should explain yourself to them?" She asked. "You comforted Lady Maia did you not?"

"I made sure she was sleeping right." Kyril told her. "Alcohol tends to make things worse after a traumatic experience."

"Aye." Lily agreed. She smiled gently. "I wish you luck master, in your endeavors to fix this...misunderstanding."

"The word you're looking for is 'mess', Lily." Kyril said. "But I thank you nonetheless. This needs to be fixed."

He turned his head to look at the horizon. "I have no time to waste and a war to win."

/

Winter had come to Eostia.

As farmers did their best to endure the cold winds, the war continued with orcish and monster incursions continuing even through the cold weather. As such the Seven Shields firmly planted their feet and held their ground, responding to the Black Dogs' attacks with tenacity. An attack on the North was now even more unfeasible, the snow would hinder an army's advance and they had to deal with the inhospitable conditions the Badlands of Garan would certainly throw at them.

It was frustrating but it was the reality of the situation and there was nothing else that could be done but to wait for any news of monstrous incursions and react swiftly. Celestine Lucross knew the need for such rapid responses and as such she had her mages working day and night to do what they can to solve this conundrum.

Kyril had more important issues.

As he and a still irritated Grace Campbell finished off their paperwork the door magically opened itself once more. Kyril looked up, missive upon missive burned into his eyes, as Olga Discordia walked in wearing silken robes. The beautiful Dark Elf had a scowl on her face as she and Grace glared at each other before turning their attention on him.

In response Kyril slowly lowered the quill in his hand into the inkpot and looked at them both. His fierce, defiant glare was so withering that Grace stopped looking at him and immediately forced her eyes down to look at the table.

"I do not know what exactly I have done to offend any of you." Kyril said as he counted to ten, an aura of malice surrounding him. "But, I do not appreciate being glared at when I am up to my neck in paperwork."

Olga crossed her arms. "So, what?" She told him. "I'm not the one sleeping around..."

"Enough." Kyril said and stood up to his full height. Something in him had snapped. "Nothing happened between me or Lady Maia that night. Nothing, except that a woman who had been raped asked me to comfort her and so I did the best that I could. I did not touch her. So, seeing as you are still angry at me for what some idiot says about me...Feel free to leave me in peace or incur my wrath further."

Olga looked unconvinced but she did leave. Kyril watched her go then turned his irritated glance at Grace who had lost the glare and was instead watching him warily.

"Is there anything else you would like to add, Miss Campbell?" His tone was icy.

"I...no. No, Sir Kyril." Grace whispered chastised. "Forgive me." The Good Hunter's terrible gaze returned to his paperwork and he thus began anew with his work in utter silence, picking up his quill he took one look at the parchment in front of him, growled and crumpled it into a ball before throwing the thing in the fireplace.

Grace flinched at the sudden motion as the Hunter stood up with an angry expression on his face.

Kyril snarled as he grabbed his Saw Cleaver at his side, marching down to the Healer's quarters.

/

The Chapel...

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Lily winced as she and the rest of her friends turned around to find Kyril Sutherland approaching.

The guards who were under the command of Archbishop Grishom nervously eyed the knight while the man in charge, Bishop Sharkov, scoffed.

"None of your business Knight." The old man said. "These...creatures have long since overstayed their welcome in this church, by order of the Archbishop-"

"By order of Celestine Lucross, these women are under the charge of my apprentice Lily and Head Healer Algernon. They are also under _my protection._ " Kyril interrupted Sharkov coldly. "And if it takes you and five men to distress a group of traumatized young women, then you are all scum indeed."

"Silence!" Sharkov snapped. "How dare you! I carry a sacred office, and I demand that you apologize for your rudeness!"

"And I carry a blade." Kyril said revealing his Saw Cleaver, causing the guards to tense up. None of them wanted to face Sir Kyril in combat, the same man who had bested Claudia Levantine in a duel. None of them had a death wish. "If you wish to meet your God then go ahead, touch a hair on one of those girls' heads. I'll gladly send all of you to the afterlife you so enjoy preaching about." He pointed at Sharkov who flinched at the sight of the demented weapon.

"Go on. Test me."

"G-Guards...Stand down." Sharkov relented. His eyes were wide with fear as Kyril's hand wrapped around his throat. Gagging, the priest beat at Kyril's arm as the Good Hunter drew him close.

"The next time Archbishop Grishom intends to anger or offend me." He told the priest. "If he intends to continue playing this idiot farce, tell him I will come for him. **And that he will beg for death by the time I am done with him.** "

"S-Sir Kyril!"

Celestine had arrived with Claudia, Olga and Chloe in tow alongside several of Claudia's own knights, the Dawn Templars. The High Elf looked shocked as she saw Kyril drop Bishop Sharkov unceremoniously as he clipped his Saw Cleaver onto the harness on his back. The Good Hunter looked down at Sharkov with distaste before turning his attention to Celestine.

For a brief moment, the High Elf saw that Kyril's eyes were a claret red. With a blink, they were once more dark colored. That wasn't the worst part. She could hear waves crashing against the shore, the heavy furious roar of the ocean rang in her ears.

"What is going on here?" Claudia took over from there, snapping Celestine back into attention. "Bishop Sharkov, why are your guards here? I thought those nuns were supposed to be staying in the Head Healer's care."

"That's I..." Sharkov stammered. "I was ordered by the Archbishop to start ordering the refugees out to make room for more..."

Kyril cracked his knuckles threateningly while Lily sighed and stood by her mentor.

"These men were throwing the nuns out, Lady Levantine." Lily spoke up, her tone even and calm. "It seems that Bishop Sharkov had intended for them to become his servants by force. I had warned him that Master is not going to be pleased with that situation and he has chosen to ignore my warning." Her tone was even, but her words caused quite a reaction in Sir Kyril.

The Good Hunter had already pulled his Cleaver from his back.

"Sir Kyril, I must ask you for restraint. Please." Celestine said quickly before the angry knight made good on his intention. "There must be no bloodshed in this church."

Kyril obeyed, if only slightly.

Celestine then turned her attention to Sharkov and his guards. "Bishop, your actions here have forced my hand. The clergy has no control over my healers and they never will." She told him gravely.

"But, Goddess..." Sharkov started to speak.

"Furthermore." Celestine talked over Sharkov, her voice stern. The High Elf's green eyes were narrowed. Celestine was a warm woman, humble and kind but even her patience had limits. "To continue to traumatize these young women when you have a duty to protect and help them...I am disappointed in you, in Archbishop Grishom and most certainly your guards."

Celestine exhaled. Her glare pierced into Sharkov's weak gaze. "Consider yourself censured indefinitely. I will speak to Archbishop Grishom on the morrow." She told Sharkov. "Claudia, have your Templars escort those guards to the dungeons. They will serve their punishment in due time."

/

Olga narrowed her eyes. This was the first time she had seen Celestine so angry. Censure was the second most damning punishment that could be levered against nobility and clergy, but she had never been forced to use it herself in her court centuries ago. For Celestine to do something like this, she must have been angrier than Olga thought she was.

The Dark Elf turned her eyes to Kyril who was watching Sharkov stumble his way back to his office. Being censured, he would not be able to enforce any of the Holy Church's law or participate in any council meetings. Once the word had spread, he would be an outcast amongst the clergy.

Still, he should consider himself lucky. Celestine could have simply allowed the Good Hunter to do away with him.

Olga shook her head at that. Nobody wanted to be handed over to Kyril Sutherland's "tender mercies."

"I am sorry, Sir Kyril." Celestine said. "But I cannot have you hurting him."

"He should consider himself lucky." Kyril told her his voice dispassionate. It was his actions that alerted Celestine that he was losing his temper, the way he gestured in the direction of Sharkov's departure made it evident that he was furious. "Archbishop Grishom has been doing this for months, trying to keep refugees away from his church." He didn't make any eye contact. Claudia was about to reprimand him but noted that Kyril was still quite angry. Claudia wisely made the decision to stay silent, as she knew how volatile the young knight could be when pushed.

"Regardless, violence will only make things worse." Celestine said trying to calm Kyril down. Again, she reached for his arm and quickly decided against it. She smiled sadly to herself, intimacy was not something Kyril was comfortable with. She should have known better.

Still, her heart ached for this young man, whose shoulders carried a heavy burden, a cold but tired individual who fought for her country and her people.

Kyril said nothing, his irritation giving way to the same apathetic look he cultivated ever since they met. That was normal, for him at least. But that meant that blood was not going to be shed in her home. Celestine appreciated his self control and berated herself for believing the rumors about him and Lady Maia. The young mercenary was still recovering and it would obviously be natural for her to seek comfort from her rescuer.

"Sir Kyril." Celestine spoke up.

Kyril regarded her with a stoic glance. "What is it?"

"Have you been resting?" She asked. "I hear that you've taken your company into the eastern reaches of Ken, killing orcs."

"Yes." Kyril answered distantly.

Celestine frowned. He must be more annoyed with all of them than she thought.

"I-I see." Celestine answered smiling gracefully. She tried to keep her expression from curdling, seeing that Kyril's intimidating stare was making her nervous. "A-Are you taking any more apprentices?"

"What is this about, Lady Celestine?" Kyril asked her quietly. Again, Celestine heard the roar of the ocean in her ears grow louder.

Olga went into high alert as she stepped forward slightly towards Celestine's side. Claudia and Chloe had long since tensed up.

"I-What do you mean?" Celestine asked, nervously. Waves...crashing against the shore in a furious dance.

"You refused to speak to me before." Kyril answered. Celestine winced. "I had assumed that I had offended you somehow milady." His tone was chillingly polite and distant but it was hardening.

"She's trying to apologize." Olga told him. "We know you've been angry for the past few days."

Behind Kyril, Lily sighed.

"Master, perhaps you should cool down." Lily suggested to Kyril as she stepped forward. She then turned to Olga and Celestine, bowing politely. "Forgive me, the Master is feeling a bit...tired. He should be fine with a good amount of rest."

Kyril looked down at his apprentice, then bowed to Celestine who tried to hide her relief as the roar of the ocean stopped. Wordlessly both Hunters stepped away.

Olga looked at Celestine. "That was my fault." Celestine said. "I didn't consider his side at all when I heard what happened with Maia."

"Perhaps," Claudia suggested. "We should give Sir Kyril his space."

Chloe shook her head. "I thought he was going to kill us all back there." She said. "But...I didn't say anything about what happened between him and Maia."

"You didn't?" Olga said. "But you told me that you saw him and Maia enter a room together."

Celestine sighed. "Someone else must have seen it then." She said, looking a bit sheepish. "And thought something wrong had happened."

/

"Master." Lily said looking into Kyril's eyes.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"You could have handled that more...gracefully." Lily told him gently. "They were trying to apologize for the misunderstanding."

Kyril sighed. "I wasn't...angry at them, merely annoyed with the situation in the first place." He said rubbing his forehead.

Lily smiled. It looks like her master's temper was finally cooling down. It would do either of them no good if Sir Kyril had taken his anger out on Celestine Lucross in front of everyone. "Would you like to visit my friends with me?"

"That...would probably help." Kyril said quietly. "I beg your pardon, Lily. My humors have been unbalanced as of late."

"It is no trouble at all, Master." Lily said. "Misunderstandings happen to good people. And I'm sure that those women who think highly of you are now realizing their mistake and wish to fix things."

Kyril shrugged. "So long as it doesn't happen again, they can do whatever they wish."

Lily sighed. "You are far, far too brusque in dealing with women, Master."

"So I have been told."

/

Marketplace...

Soren would have considered himself lucky with his current haul. But right now he was truly regretting his decision as Sanakan, Sir Kyril Sutherland's right hand herself, had caught up to him within three strides. She didn't even seem to move! It was like she was in his face the moment he had slipped her coin purse off of her belt.

Shit!

The short young man tried to scramble away but Sanakan had him by the collar. She threw him back into the alley where her friend was waiting. Hugh, the Silent Hunter and the third apprentice of Sir Kyril the Bloody, smiled down at him cheerily and stepped back. Soren winced as Sanakan crouched down in front of him. "Listen, kid. If you give me back my money, you won't get in trouble." She told him.

"You're really scary you know that?" Soren looked up at Sanakan. She was tall, just as tall as Hugh was. Her short black hair was kept out of her face by a hair band. She was pretty but the scowl on her face made her look extremely intimidating. Soren shakily reached into his clothes for the money he nabbed off of the two Hunters. Sanakan took it back and strapped it to her belt.

Hugh helped the boy up. "Oy, I can take care of myself!" Soren exclaimed.

"I know your type, kid." Sanakan said. "Cleverer than most folks around here. But why go after someone so high profile when you knew who we worked for?"

When questioned, Soren gulped. "Look, lady. I didn't do this because I had a freaking choice." He told her, knowing full well his voice was at a high pitch. He'd seen Sanakan crush an apple and did not want to imagine what damage a single punch from her could do. "I have to make the quota today or I'll get beat up."

"By who?" Sanakan asked.

"The big guy who owns this street." Soren answered honestly. "Barnum Bailey, he runs a small group of thugs. If you don't pay protection he'll take his cut from beating you up or spending some time with your sister or wife if you catch my drift." He rubbed his side, still feeling the bruises the bastard inflicted with his fists.

"Owns a street eh?" Sanakan looked over to Hugh. "The Boss did say to help out clearing the streets whenever we can..." She gave a savage grin that Soren liked a lot less than the perpetual scowl.

Hugh sighed and rubbed his forehead but returned Sanakan's smile nonetheless. He gestured grandly for Soren to lead the way.

"Eh!? He's gonna kill me!" Soren yelped in terror.

"Not on my watch." Sanakan told him. "Lead the way, boy. We'll settle the debt you have with Mister Bailey. If not, I think I'll cut off his feet."

Soren paled. Hugh frowned and shook his head.

"What?" Sanakan looked at Hugh. "So what if he's a Black Dog supporter then?"

Hugh crossed his arms and gave her a meaningful look, the Boss didn't say to dismember petty criminals. That was what his look was trying to convey.

"Oh, come on Hugh. The guy's roughing up a kid." Sanakan said reading her partner's expression as easily as one could read a book. "We really can't?"

One of Hugh's eyebrows raised, as if he could not believe what was coming out of this young woman's mouth.

Soren did not know how Sanakan read all that from a simple look. "Uh...are we going?"

Hugh and Sanakan regarded him. "Well, yes." Sanakan told the boy. "Then after our little chat with Barney or whatever his name is, we're gonna take you to the Boss."

"To Sir Kyril the Bloody himself?" Soren gulped. He heard the stories.

"Oh, don't worry kid." Sanakan told him cheerfully. "He's not so bad after all, and I'd bet he'd like to meet the pickpocket who got one up on me." Her expression darkened as Hugh began chuckling to himself. "Hush you."

Hugh's response was a very smug look.

/

And just like that, Soren was free. Free from Barnum's beatings. The young thief watched as Sanakan threw the larger man out of the bar, headfirst through a window. Screaming in pain the thug landed hard on his stomach. As he tried to get a breath in, Hugh kicked him in the side knocking him back down.

"So!" Sanakan called out as she walked outside, cracking her knuckles. "You still own these streets Barney!?"

The thug was semi conscious. "You...You crazy bitch..." Barnum swore as he tried to get up, but Hugh kicked him down again. Sanakan looked behind her through the broken window. Several of Bailey's thugs were either unconscious or were rolling on the floor. One had his hand stabbed into the bar with a steak knife and was trying desperately to take it out, that happened because of Hugh. She turned her attention back to the thug.

"Nice little operation you got here." Sanakan said idly to the downed Barnum,. "Your pals rough up anyone who doesn't pay protection money. Too bad you and your friends abuse your clientele or their female relatives." She looked around at all the witnesses. None of them seemed quite sympathetic to Mister Bailey's plight in the slightest. "I wonder...how many of these people are gonna string you up for what you did to their families and loved ones?"

Barnum groaned. "You can't do this to me."

"Yeah, you're right. I can't." Sanakan told him, almost contritely as if she hadn't beaten the shit out of him. "But they can." She nudged her head at the steadily approaching angry townsfolk. The Hunter smirked. "Well, see ya I guess."

Hugh waved at Barnum who was soon surrounded by angry townsfolk ready to beat him down for whatever he had done to them. His cries of pain were punctuated by the sound of flesh hitting flesh as he was beaten with fists and booted feet.

Both Hunters led their charge back towards the castle, the personal estate of Celestine Lucross herself. Soren gaped at the stately building.

"Afternoon gents." Sanakan spoke idly to the two guards standing at the entrance. "We're coming back to see Sir Kyril."

The first guard nodded and allowed the trio in, the second was staring at Soren curiously but said nothing. Whatever Sir Kyril wanted with the kid was none of his business. Stories say that Kyril was probably going to use him as a sacrifice but those were just stories.

Right?

/

"He stole your coin purse?" was the first thing Sir Kyril asked of Sanakan who blushed a bit in embarrassment as Hugh gave a toothy grin. Soren was far too busy trying not to wet himself. Sir Kyril was sharpening what looked like the demented love child between a Saw and a giant Cleaver. The man himself was intimidating. His apathetic stare was the cross between a madman and a methodical killer with a body count.

Of course there were stories about the knight. Sir Kyril the Bloody was said to have slain more orcs and Black Dogs than the entire Dawn Templars combined. They say he drew strength from the blood of his enemies, that he was nigh unkillable.

There was another name for him, deep in the red light district of Ken. They called Kyril the Saint of Killers, a man so terrifying that even the most cold blooded murderer on the streets stayed home if he was around. Even then, they said that Kyril Sutherland could sense malice somehow and that he would always find his prey. Whether they wanted otherwise, didn't matter to him.

"Well...I wasn't exactly paying attention." Sanakan said hesitantly knowing full well that Hugh's smile was growing ever wider.

"Which you probably should whenever this happens..." Lily muttered.

"Hush you!" Sanakan said then pouted at Hugh who still had that insufferable smirk on his face.

Kyril chuckled. "So what do you want me to do with young Soren here?" He asked Sanakan.

"I figured you could...you know, train him up too?" Sanakan said. "I mean it'd be nice to have another team member..."

Kyril leaned back in his chair. This was a private parlor and no one save his apprentices and Grace were allowed here. Celestine and Olga were the exception. The Good Hunter turned his attention to Soren who shivered as cold dark eyes observed him with clinical detachment. It was like being sized up by a butcher.

In turn Kyril saw a scared young man, with tanned skin and sandy hair. His eyes were a dark shade of green. He wore a simple tunic and trousers and his shoes were a bit on the worn side. Kyril pondered on the fact that he did manage to sneak up on Sanakan without her noticing, an impossible task for anyone except Hugh. Perhaps...

"Very well." Kyril said standing up. "You three can show him to the kitchens to get him something to eat. We shall discuss terms at a later date. In the meantime, I have a war council to attend to."

Sanakan nodded, looking quite pleased with herself. Lily and Hugh bowed to their master as Sanakan dragged the young Soren out of the parlor. Grace in the meantime stood at attention as Kyril pulled his cloth bandana back up. He reached for his hat which Grace handed to him. She was wearing the elegant grey dress Kyril had bought for her in the market, something she wore proudly whenever she accompanied him to the war council.

The Good Hunter sighed. "Well, here's to another damned meeting." He told her.

"It's not going to be as bad, Sir Kyril." Grace said to him. "Lady Olga and Chloe are going to be there, are they not? You seem closer to them than anyone there except perhaps Her Majesty Celestine?"

Kyril shrugged. "I am working for Her Majesty." He told her. "As one of her knights, she expects the best from me."

Grace laughed, shaking her head. "That's not what I meant, Sir Kyril. I meant that you are friends with her and Lady Olga are you not?"

Kyril looked at her, not noticing that the Dark Elf's expression was falling fast. Friends? With Celestine Lucross? She was a humble woman, full of warmth despite being the ruler of the country he was fighting for. In comparison, Olga was more taciturn, and stubborn, but behind that stoic facade she hid a witty, often deadpan sense of humor that contrasted well with Celestine's gentle nature. Being friends with the ruler of a country wasn't exactly the easiest thing to be. What with the idiot, greedy nobles who tried to suck up to him constantly.

And Chloe, who was rightfully paranoid.

He hated politics. He hated diffidence. He was here to win a war, not make friends. Although he did appreciate that both elves kept his secrets to themselves. The Good Hunter appreciated the fact that Celestine, and Olga, did not pry any further.

"I am sure that I have...positive relations with the both of them." Kyril said.

Grace smirked. "Of course, Sir Kyril. Let's head out now, wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

Kyril nodded. "Right, yes." He exhaled then adjusted his hat. He then offered his arm to Grace. "Shall we?"

Grace took it.

/

The Council Hall was filled once more with the ruling elite and the Princess Knights of the Seven Shields Alliance. Luu-Luu and Kaguya were in the castle and were being escorted to the chambers right now.

Kyril took his usual seat by Olga and Chloe, who stood behind her mistress as her retainer. To their left was Prim and Alicia and a smattering of other nobles that included Michael Pantielle. The old man was recovering but he would have to soon abdicate his position to Mikhail. Celestine took the central most important position and Claudia took her right handed seat. At her left was Archbishop Grishom who scowled at the thought of sharing the table with Kyril Sutherland.

The Good Hunter returned the Archbishop's scowl with a withering look that forced the old man to look away. Next time he tried to start something, Kyril was going to drown him in the nearest lake he could find. Grace stood next to Kyril at attention. Kyril noted Maia who sat looking into space before she noticed Kyril staring at her. He tried to convey as much encouragement as possible in his eyes.

"Hey!"

Luu-Luu had grabbed onto Kyril's arm all of a sudden. "Long time no see, Sir Kyril!" She greeted him with a very toothy grin.

"Indeed, Lady Luu-Luu." Kyril replied distantly. "It is good to see that you are in good health."

"Oh, phooey." Luu-Luu pouted. "Enough with the 'Lady' bit! Just call me Luu-Luu."

"I can only apologize Lady Luu-Luu." Kyril said serenely. "It would be impolite to do so in present company."

Luu-Luu scowled even as her expression caused Prim to giggle. "Come, Luu-Luu. You know our indomitable Hunter." She told the Half-Ling. "You can't force him into anything." Luu-Luu, now smiling gave Kyril a hug which he awkwardly returned.

Prim gave Kyril a gentle smile. "It is good to see you once more, Sir Kyril."

Kyril nodded to her and to Alicia, after a noticeable pause in doing so, Alicia winced but went unnoticed by either Kyril or Prim. "You two as well, lady Prim. Lady Alicia."

When Kaguya had finally arrived, the chatter came to an end as Celestine stood up. "My apologies for calling in this impromptu session but we have much business to discuss." She spoke, her voice magically amplified in order for all to hear her. "We have successfully held off the attacks on Feoh, Ur and Ansur but the cost to them is staggering."

She looked to Kaguya and Luu-Luu. "Now we must turn our eyes to Thorn and Rad. How fare your fortresses Kaguya? Luu-Luu?"

"We have managed to secure more troops." Kaguya spoke standing up. The Shrine Maiden nodded at the middle aged man in red armor. His helmet had two elk horns attached to it. Six coins adorned the front of his helmet. In his hands was a great spear. "This is Sanada Yukimura, a famous warrior who has come from my homeland to the east to aid my fortress in defending it."

Now introduced, the red armored warrior bowed his head. "I am honored to stand by Kaguya-sama, and the Seven Shields." He spoke proudly. Kyril sensed that he would be one to watch. He was an extremely powerful warrior.

"Welcome, Sir Yukimura." Celestine said warmly. "Your strength is appreciated."

Yukimura nodded his head then turned his attention briefly to Kyril before standing at attention at Kaguya's side.

Luu-Luu spoke up next. "My half-lings are ramping up their production of weapons and armor." She grinned fiercely. "We can hold those mangy Black Dogs off any day. They wanna come knocking on my door, they've got a whole lot coming to them."

Celestine nodded. "That is excellent news," She said. "In the meantime, my mages are currently researching ways to help respond swiftly to any incursions. I plan on creating a teleportation network to each fortress so that reinforcements can be rapidly sent when needed."

"That would revolutionize our defensive capabilities considerably." Lord Michael Pantielle spoke. "Do you have any need of funding, Lady Celestine?"

Other nobles also spoke up their willingness to help.

"I thank you for your support, my nobles." Celestine said. "Any supplies you can bring to my mages would be most helpful."

"As for the situation here in Ken." Celestine continued. "Our forces continue to fight against wandering greenskin bands who are preying on distant villages. I have encouraged their people to find refuge here."

"And how are we supposed to take care of said refugees when we hardly have any room for them?" The archbishop asked. "Lady, this will destabilize the situation in the city."

"Perhaps if you were more willing to empty your fat coffers to the people, _priest,_ things like this won't happen in the first place." Kyril answered scathingly.

The nobles shifted uncomfortably as Sir Kyril spoke. There was no love lost between Grishom and the knight but many were hesitant to take a side because Kyril was intimidating. Grishom was the Archbishop but that was the only thing protecting him...and even then his title didn't matter to the knight. Prime Minister Beasley and Michelle Pantielle were obvious examples of the mistaken belief that noble titles would protect you from the Good Hunter's wrath.

Or his Saw Cleaver.

Grishom bristled visibly at the accusation. "I am trying to preserve the stability of this fair city, knight." He told Kyril arrogantly.

The Good Hunter replied with vitriol. "You mean the stability of your Church over the plight of the people you are sworn to help."

"Both of you. Enough." Celestine said sternly.

Kyril simply nodded. The High Elf watched him warily then turned her attention to Grishom. "We must do what we can to preserve the people's hope, Archbishop. How are we supposed to garner any support for victory if our people are ravaged by the orcs and the Black Dogs? Are we to turn away those who need our help?"

"We can't save them all." Grishom spoke without sympathy. "Our duty should be to Ken first. This is our sacred capitol! We cannot allow the enemy to set a foothold here!"

"So we are to just abandon the other good people of this country to enslavement and death?" Prim said standing up, steel in her lavender eyes as she glared at Grishom.

Grishom gave Prim a superior look before turning to Alicia. "Lady Alicia, please restrain your cousin. She-"

"I agree with my cousin." Alicia spoke sternly, the Knight of Iris standing alongside Prim. "If we choose to abandon the other fortresses then what is the point of this Alliance? No, we must do what we can for the refugees. Many would relish the chance to fight back against the enemy if given a chance."

"Well said." Claudia approved out loud at Alicia's proclamation. "We could always use more spears."

Scowling, Grishom rescinded his statements and shot Kyril a nasty look. The Good Hunter ignored him. Perhaps he should add Grishom to his list of names, those who would probably die if their numerous sins against Eostia should come to light. A traitor was a traitor after all, and they deserved no mercy.

The war council droned on as usual, most of it centered around the movement of troops around Thorn and Rad. Kyril particularly enjoyed the moments when Yukimura would provide his own insights. The man was a master strategist, especially when it involved sieges. With Thorn having the ocean on one side, it was quite a difficult position to hold. Still, it had plenty of advantages.

Yukimura would concentrate on creating defenses that would take advantage of the fact that Thorn was sitting on top of a hill overlooking a vast plain. The man had studied that area well. He made a note to speak to both him and Kaguya after the meeting.

Luu-Luu in the meantime had spoken about the additional materiel she was going to distribute throughout the region. The Half-lings were master blacksmiths and fierce fighters. Rad was home to a myriad of other beast-folk, elves and dwarves. It was the nonhuman center of the land of Eostia. Kyril bet that Grishom probably thought that it was best to sacrifice Rad to the Black Dogs to gain more time.

He waited for him to put it to words and when he did, Celestine shut him down and promptly asked him to be quiet for the remainder of the meeting. Kyril relished the sour look on the old man's face.

Bastard.

/

The meeting ended well past dusk.

As Kyril rubbed his forehead and replaced his hat, he allowed Grace to have the rest of the night to herself. Anna Florence had recently moved to Ken after purchasing a small house in the city of Ken and Grace was full well intent on visiting her dearest friend. The Good Hunter sighed and was just about to head back to his quarters, one to think on the potential apprentice that was Soren and two to just sleep.

"Your pardon, Kyril-dono."

Kyril turned around to see that Kaguya had approached with the red armored warrior, Yukimura. The Good Hunter bowed at the same time Kaguya did.

"Lady Kaguya, and Sir Yukimura." Kyril said politely. "A pleasant evening to you both."

Kaguya nodded, her stoic facade never changing but there was a warmth in her eyes. "And to you as well, Kyril-dono. You have been busy as of late. Tales of your exploits in Feoh, Ur and Ansur have reached Thorn."

"Indeed." Kyril shrugged humbly. "I persecute my duties to the best of my abilities."

"You are a humble man." Yukimura remarked. His stern gaze matched Kyril's own insidiousness. Kaguya was distant but she appreciated Kyril's professionalism.

"I am a killer, Sir Yukimura." Kyril replied. "It is what I do best."

Yukimura nodded. "So you say." He said. "Nonetheless I appreciate honesty, Kyril-dono. I hope to work with you in the coming battles against these Black Dogs."

Kyril extended his hand. Yukimura hesitated but he took the offered hand and shook it. "Apologies." Yukimura stated. "I am not familiar with the customs of Eostia but I am learning thanks to Kaguya-sama."

"How did the two of you meet?" Kyril asked.

"Yukimura-dono is a childhood friend of mine." Kaguya answered fondly. "We have kept sporadic contact but it has been years since I took the vows and Yukimura-dono learned to become a soldier."

"I made an oath to assist her when she became ordained." Yukimura took over from there. "Since then, the Sanada Clan has very close relations with the Shrine Maidens of the east." He gave a sincere smile. "Perhaps you should visit sometime, Kyril-dono."

"Indeed." Kyril said. He tipped his hat. "Apologies, you two. I have some errands to run before the night is done. It was nice meeting you, Sir Yukimura."

"And you as well, Kyril-dono."

...

 **A new apprentice, a scuffle with the Church, and a war council meeting.**

 **Sanada Yukimura is obviously based on the same one that fought in the Siege of Osaka Castle. I also based him on the portrayal of the real Sanada Yukimura in the game** _ **Nioh,**_ **or 'Samurai Dark Souls' as people claim it to be.**

 **It's still an awesome game though. Check it out if you can.**


	14. Chapter 14

14

Fear

 _"Call no man happy until he is dead."_

 _/_

Three against one and they were still getting the shit kicked out of them.

Kyril blocked an overhead swing from Sanakan before throwing her aside to meet Hugh's charge. Parrying the mute's Chikage Kyril lashed out with a punch that sent Hugh flying backwards. Lily who had been hanging back moved in, swinging her Church Pick at his side. Kyril caught the haft, pulled her in then tossed her out of his way to block Sanakan and Hugh's attempt to put him down. The cool air rang with the sound of steel hitting steel as the Good Hunter sparred with his apprentices.

Soren gulped as he observed. He had just been inducted into their little group and was still trying to process what had just happened. Sir Kyril was no joke and he knew that Sanakan and the others were no slouches either. But Sir Kyril was head and shoulders above them.

The guy was not a pushover. What were the Black Dogs thinking, pissing a guy like him off anyway? It was like they _wanted_ to die. Soren held his arm as Kyril lowered his Saw Cleaver.

"All three of you were close." Kyril remarked idly. "Close, but still defeated."

"Well, it's not like I've been tossed around for the past few hours now haven't I?" Sanakan groused, still lying on her back. She rubbed her cheek. "You punched me in the face Boss."

"So I did." Kyril deadpanned. He then let a smile plaster itself on his face. "Come now, shall you try again?"

"Of course Master." Lily said, holding her side as she went to retrieve her Church Pick.

Kyril looked at Soren whose jaw had dropped. "Close your mouth Soren, you training begins soon."

Soren gulped.

Waking up at dawn, they pretty much had the barracks all to themselves and few were willing to bother them although Soren knew they were watching with eyes bigger than saucers. Soren had yet to enter the Hunter's Dream as Kyril had first wanted him to see just what he was getting into when he had agreed to train with Sanakan, Hugh and Lily. Getting thrown about was not exactly his cup of tea, but it beat trying to scrape up a living on the streets and waiting to get your ass beat by some street thug with delusions of grandeur.

That and he actually managed to get some real food in his stomach and possibly a paycheck. The only downside was the possibility of dying because Sir Kyril always took on the assignments that involved killing off Orc War Chiefs and their merry band of misfits. Orcs were tougher to fight than humans and they loved taking female prisoners back to their camps which was why there were so many horror stories about them, of course there were more monsters that were from the northern lands of Garan. Soren knew the stories. Maybe that was why Kyril Sutherland had an intense hatred for greenskins and the Black Dogs.

Barnum Bailey was apparently dead. Or something. There was no more trouble on that little street that Soren used to call home. He'd have to get back to the orphanage sometime soon to tell Sister Ramie about his apprenticeship to a knight, he was an aspiring Hunter now. Soren waited for Kyril to finish throwing around his apprentices but they did get even closer. Sanakan actually managed to knock him down and the Good Hunter was impressed enough that he had called it their win.

"Are you alright, Soren?"

It was Lily. The former nun had her hands clasped below her belly as she regarded the young thief who had recently been recruited into Sir Kyril's Workshop. Soren blushed as the red haired beauty smiled at him.

"Uh...Yeah! Yeah I'm fine miss Lily." Soren stammered out. "Just freaking out that I'm a part of this...and that Sir Kyril hasn't killed me yet."

Lily sighed. "The Master isn't so bad as the stories make him out to be." She told him. "Are you ready?"

Soren exhaled. "Well, yeah." He said. "Even if I'm gonna be destroyed, yeah I'm-I'm ready."

Lily smiled. "Let's get you set up first, that was what Sir Kyril asked us to do." She said.

As Lily went to retrieve Soren's attire and weapon, Kyril looked to his two other apprentices.

"How are things with your personal business Hugh?" The Good Hunter asked.

"It's settled." Sanakan spoke evenly as Hugh shrugged. "His so-called mother is a loose cunt."

Hugh looked at her and shook his head in disapproval, somehow he knew this was going to happen. They'd been arguing all night. Sanakan was already fuming however. "Oh, so it isn't like that? Shacks up with another man and leaves you on the doorstep of some orphanage that throws you out in the street when you're old enough?" She told him. "I wouldn't do that to my children!"

Hugh knew she was just looking out for him. But she needed to calm down now. There was no more reasoning with his mother, Henrietta. She was a minor noble now, with a son and daughter. Even if she did send another letter asking for forgiveness it was too late. Hugh had made peace with the fact that he didn't want to see her or her family ever again.

"I see." Kyril nodded in understanding. The Good Hunter's tone was reserved but it seemed that whatever had happened with Hugh and his mother was still a sour experience for Sanakan. He had best leave that subject untouched, there seemed to be arguments between the both of them. "So this is no longer something to worry about?" The Good Hunter saw Hugh breathe in. He then nodded. The Silent Hunter was ready to fight as needed.

"Excellent." The Good Hunter said. "Now, I want all three of you to help Soren in his transition to become one of us. Sanakan this is your responsibility as you are my second."

"Understood, Boss." Sanakan spoke. "I'll whip him into shape." Hugh nodded in affirmation.

"Good, because I shall be speaking with the refugees about possible targets amongst the orc bands that are travelling here to pillage or plunder." Kyril said. "I believe it is time that these greenskins are taught a lesson."

"Going on a Hunt boss?"

"Yes. I believe it is time we stepped up our hunt. If the Black Dogs are present, even better." Kyril said.

He looked to Soren. "Soren, as you are still beginning your training you will remain here."

Soren was about to protest but he shut his mouth as Kyril's detached gaze stared directly into his eyes. "However, that does not mean you have free reign to do what you want."

Soren straightened himself out. "Um...okay."

Kyril presented Soren with a demented saw like weapon. "This is a Saw Spear. Your weapon. You will be responsible for not just honing your combat skills, but also for guarding Grace. You've met her. My retainer."

Soren did. Oh, yeah he definitely did. The Dark Elf was beautiful. Kyril's eyes narrowed. "You will also be doing some training with Alicia Arcturus, the Knight of Iris." He told Soren who shook his head clear of the thoughts of Grace Campbell.

Still, the Knight of Iris was going to train him?

Soren nodded. "Okay." He said. "I can guard-I can guard Miss Grace." He looked into Kyril's eyes determined. "I'll do it."

Kyril crossed his arms. "You will shadow her while she is doing her work here in Ken. As she is my representative when I am away, she has authority over you." He sighed. "Please do not trouble her."

"I won't sir." Soren said. "I swear on my mother's grave."

Hugh chuckled noiselessly from the side.

"Good luck kid." Sanakan tousled Soren's hair. "Hold the fort until we get back. I don't think the Boss is gonna be happy if you let the Black Dogs in through the back door."

Soren was sure that was a joke but he didn't want to press his luck.

/

Their first target came up within the matter of a few days and Kyril's company was quickly called into action. This was the first time he had been to Rad, where Luu-Luu held sway over much of the non-human population. Kyril was indifferent to what race a person was, the only thing that mattered was their character. If any nonhumans had joined the Black Dogs then they would die as well. He was very supportive of equal treatment between humans and non-humans, men and women. If they all bled that means that they were could be killed. Humanity tended to have delusions of grandeur and invincibility. It only took a good session with a sharp instrument to dissuade many of the notion that nothing would happen to them.

Kyril overheard some grumbling in his company about heading to Rad, but those grumblers quickly learned that the Good Hunter cared nothing for the supposed 'purity' of the human race. That kind of talk had no place in his company. Anyone who believed otherwise was free to leave.

As Kyril rode at the head of over five hundred troops through the snow, his scouts ranged ahead on the road to make sure there were no ambushes. The lands around Rad were flat all around. That made Kyril a bit nervous. It was too open out here, anything could see them coming from miles away.

The Good Hunter called for a halt and as Sergeant Bergen went to spread the word, the scouts rode back to the company with some very grim news.

/

"We got into this village, Shad." Indriga told Kyril as she tore eagerly into her bread and hot soup. "It's gone."

"Gone?" Sergeant Bergen asked, hand resting on the pommel of his sheathed sword.

"Wiped out." Indriga said, swearing under her breath. Lily gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "No refugees. Nothing but that wasn't the worst part of it, Captain."

"What else did you see?" Kyril asked Indriga calmly, but his eyes narrowed seeing the cheerful scout act like this.

Indriga gulped, hidden underneath her cowl her features were pale and drawn as if she had seen something terrible. And it was terrible, seeing all of those...The bodies. "The bodies of the men were...drained. The women were torn up, like something had crawled out of them." She gagged as she set her bowl of soup down, unable to eat anymore.

"Orcs?" Sanakan put the question out even as the news of whatever had happened to the denizens of Shad began to spread.

"No, ma'am. This ain't orc work." Indriga said wearily. "If it is, then we've got an orc band with a penchant for a bad kind of sorcery."

"Indeed." Kyril spoke. He looked to his cadre of sergeants and his apprentices. "We make for Shad, see what has happened and then we make a beeline straight for the Fortress City of Rad. I fear that we may be stepping into something darker than I imagined."

/

 _The Fortress City of Rad._

Sacrifice. Power must be gained through sacrifice.

The sorcerer Shamuhaza, advisor to Kaguya the Shrine Maiden, watched impassively as the female half-ling gave birth to a new monstrosity. The corpse was taken from its cage and thrown to its hideous siblings by his guards. Each one had different shapes. Some were no more than masses of tentacles. Others were more beast like, their snarling snouts deformed and filled with razor sharp teeth. The most useful ones could turn invisible at the drop of a hat and were utilized as scouts for the Black Dogs, his new employers now that their grand designs were beginning to be realized.

He was currently sifting through this beast's mind.

"So...The Hunter wishes to make his mark on Rad?" The sorcerer spoke to himself. "Very well, I suppose I shall oblige him by giving him a most warm welcome."

Shamuhaza then stalked away from the breeding pit, ignoring the screams of Rad's citizens as his newly bred monstrosities set upon them in an orgy of violence. Shamuhaza ignored the sound of breaking bones and pulping flesh. Such things had long since ceased to disturb him. Once when he was but an acolyte, the most benign of dark sorcery had nauseated him and chilled him to the core. Years had passed since that time and not even the most debauched spell could bring up any reaction in him.

There was much work to be done. And with the Black Dogs in full control of Rad and Luu-Luu within his grasp, he could take his time. He had wished for human subjects but these sub-humans would do for the time being. Humans were a bit more flexible to work his magic on as beast-kin had a rudimentary resistance to magic.

The sorcerer smiled grimly as he reached into his robes for the magic stone. "Kin." He spoke.

 _"Ah, Shamuhaza. Good to see that you're still in control."_ Kin's voice was cheerful. _"How go the Neverborn experiments?"_

"Perfectly." Shamuhaza said. "Though Kaguya would have been the perfect specimen for the Worm, I believe Luu-Luu will do for the final testing. But the numbers grow. The orcs are enjoying their time here as well, and with my...enhancements their combat prowess has been increasing regularly by the hour."

 _"That's good to hear. I was worried that we'd get swarmed by half crazed orcs with deformities but it's good that you're able to control them."_ Kin spoke.

"I do my best." Shamuhaza answered. "In the meantime, I have much work to be done."

 _"Aye, and the boss is having me meet with some new members to our little band."_ Kin said sighing. _"Useful, these guys but one of them is a priest. Such fun."_

When Kin's voice faded Shamuhaza tucked the stone back into his robes and exited his laboratory. He then stepped into the magic circle and reappeared in the dungeons. Once there he stopped at the largest dungeon cell. Here was Luu-Luu, wrapped in tentacles and blindfolded. Her muffled whimpers were ignored. Soon she would be readied for the testing and the Worm would be born from her ravaged body. All it was going to take was a few days of spell weaving.

"I do hope that these procedures are to your liking, Luu-Luu. It is a shame that Kaguya won't be able to receive these gifts." He smiled down at Luu-Luu who was trembling in horror at what was happening to her.

/

 _Village of Shad, a few miles away from Rad._

"I thought the village was supposed to be clear." Sanakan muttered to Hugh. Grunting with exertion she cleaved another berserk Orc's head off with a single swing of Ludwig's Holy Blade. Hugh was at her side, putting down a goblin with a savage kick to the head.

The Silent Hunter shook his head annoyed as he readied an arrow and let fly. A hobgoblin went down soundlessly, an arrow sticking out of its left eye socket. These bastards were behaving strangely. There was a lot of yelling with the usual greenskins. These just kept coming at you until you killed them or they killed you.

Sanakan cut off another green skin's arm. Then her eyes widened as a tendril grew out of the remnant and the orc let out a deafening yell. Sanakan silenced it with a single blow from her greatsword, hewing it in two meaty halves. More greenskins suddenly sprouted new deformities. One of the damned things had a distended jaw and took a soldier's head off in a single bite. Seeing the danger, Sanakan rushed over and cut it down before it could cause more damage.

She saw Hugh slicing apart another goblin sorcerer, this one with a bright blue stalk like appendage for a head that fired what looked like starlight that sent men and women flying. Whirling around, his Bowblade decapitated the sorcerer. Hugh didn't stop there though as a sword thrust made damn sure it was not getting up again.

"Group up!" Sanakan snapped as she mounted her greatsword onto her back. Pulling out the smaller longsword she brandished it even as the remaining soldiery formed up around her.

Hugh was right by her side, having drawn his Chikage as the deformed Orcs closed in around them. That was when they heard a war cry as Sir Kyril led the charge on the left flank. Smashing into the greenskin horde, Kyril swung his Holy Moonlight Sword down.

A beam of green light exploded amongst the creatures, sending several flying into the air in chunks.

"Put them down!" Kyril roared over the din of battle. "Send these foul creatures into the abyss!"

The company obeyed him, and with swords and spears they laid waste to the orc band that had taken the lives of the villagers of Shad. They were not able to rescue any survivors but the blood price had been repaid in full.

/

There were more than a few dead, and a lot injured. Kyril watched coldly as a man held a cloth bandage to his eye while the clerics took a look at his other injuries. A fine start to what he had thought was going to be a simple hunt. The company was already taking casualties. That pissed him off greatly.

The Good Hunter decided to head to Lucius' tent. The young mage was doing research on the orcs they had just encountered. Perhaps he could see something the others could not. He was really not looking forward to the smell or sight of orcs as he was already tired of the damned things, disgusting beasts had no dignity even in death. Kyril lifted the flap and entered the mage's tent.

Lucius was effeminate, hence his nickname 'Lucy'. He had long dark hair pulled up into a ponytail and soft features. He was however a powerful mage in his own right and had supported Kyril's company from the moment it was formed. He and Bergen were old friends apparently, being from the same village in Ken. He was one of the lynchpins of the company and Kyril appreciated his advice on the arcane arts.

"Ah, Captain." Lucius wiped his forehead with his sleeve. Spread out on a table was the corpse of the goblin sorcerer Hugh had beheaded. The mute was assisting Lucius and waved at Kyril. The Good Hunter nodded to the both of them before looking at the stalk-head thing the goblin had. Hugh had beheaded the damn thing but the goblin was still moving until he had finished it off personally.

"I see that things are...rather baffling right now." Kyril spoke.

"Indeed sir." Lucius nodded sagely. "This goblin seems to have been magically transformed, such a spell is quite difficult...and very, very dangerous." The mage began to pace around the table. "The goblin sorcerers are usually quite weak unless they are in a group, it takes a considerable amount of them to try and actually create dangerous spells. This one was chosen to be transformed as it seemed to be more cleverer than it should be."

"It was firing starlight, according to my Hunter." Kyril said. "Tore right through armor like it was not there."

Hugh let out a soundless and tired grumble. That was an irritating creature to kill, the goblin.

"Astonishing." Lucius spoke. "Did it display any more powers?"

"Just the starlight." Kyril said. "I have to go visit the wounded, see what I can do to help Lily."

"Very well, sir. I shall prepare to send a message to Lady Celestine post haste with a magic stone." Lucius nodded.

"I thank you for your quick thinking, Lucius." Kyril told him. "I'm afraid things in Rad are about to complicate themselves further."

"Aye sir."

Starlight.

The sorcerer was firing starlight. He had seen a few creatures who were able to do that. The Celestial Emissary was one of them, a former human being who saw into the abyssal cosmos and was transformed. It was the result of the Church's attempts to harness the power of the Eldritch Truth. The Healing Church had sacrificed many lives in order to do so and in the end it was this ambition that not only destroyed their organization but also the City of Yharnam. The lure of the old blood was too much.

Perhaps, something or someone from that wretched Church had followed him here.

Kyril's eyes narrowed. If the Black Dogs had such a person in their employ then it would be imperative for him to destroy them all and scatter their ashes to the four winds. Kyril exhaled through his nose. So be it. If this was to be his burden as the First Hunter to make sure that the shameful deeds of the Healing Church remained buried with Yharnam, then he will accomplish the task set before him.

Yharnam was dead. It is best if elements of that past stayed dead.

/

 _Ken._

Soren panted as he held his practice sword. In front of him, Alicia Arcturus held a similar weapon. As a favor to Sir Kyril, Alicia had agreed to take the boy under her wing for a while since Sir Kyril had gone to Rad. Alicia didn't know why she agreed to do so but she was the one present at the time. If this was a way for her to mend the rift between them then she was going to do her best to train up Soren to Kyril's standards.

"Move your feet." Alicia told Soren as she lunged. "You're far too stiff. Staying still is an unwise decision on the battlefield."

Soren stepped back and swung at Alicia who parried the blow with practiced ease before placing the tip of her weapon on Soren's throat. "Dead. Yet again." Alicia and Soren lowered her blade. "Still, you have the whole day to practice. I suppose Sir Kyril will be happy that you have combat training down when he gets back."

"Er, yeah- I mean. Yes, your Highness. I...thank you for the opportunity to learn." Soren mumbled.

Alicia let a small smile grace her features before her stern look returned. "Come on, Soren." She said. "You have much to learn from me, and you will have even more to learn from Sir Kyril. Let's not disappoint him, yes?"

Soren nodded and got back into his fighting stance. "Uh...yeah. Ready when you are." He told her.

/

The former thief grumbled as he rubbed his bruises. Yeah, this definitely beat suffering out in the streets. Still, at least he'd know how to fight. It was better than getting beat up by Barnum, who was busy pushing daisies six feet under in some hole somewhere. Soren rubbed his nose and covered himself up further in his new coat, given to him by the Good Hunter himself. The Hunter's Garb was pretty standard, according to Sanakan Kyril wore the same set of attire every day. The coat was tough, considerably so and anything that landed on it usually ended up on the ground. Still, it was better than the rags he had been wearing and the boots were just the right size. It was kind of creepy how Kyril got his measurements right.

When Soren had asked about how he got said measurements, the Good Hunter replied with a thin smile: "I have friends in high places."

Soren didn't ask why Kyril was also known as 'The Good Hunter' but he was probably not going to find out why for a very long time...The knight had taken all three of his apprentices to Rad to hunt down orc bands that were causing trouble up there. He was a bit jealous but considering that he had almost no combat experience whatsoever, he could bide his time and wait to further his training.

At least, he had Grace Campbell for company. Soren snickered to himself in glee. The Dark Elf was certainly a beautiful woman indeed. Those curves made his legs feel like jelly. Soren shook his head, that was the second instruction Kyril left him before departing. He had to shadow Grace in her own duties acting as Kyril's representative. Hence why he had a Saw Spear on him right now.

Soren gulped. It was a crude looking weapon, but highly effective. He had driven away a thief one time in a single swing. Soren didn't know why but it felt...right, somehow. Like it was made for him. Soren looked behind him slightly, the Saw Spear was hanging off a harness on his back.

"Oh, Soren?"

The former thief gulped and turned right back around. Grace was standing at the door to her office. She smiled at him gently, her eyes filled with mischief as she saw that Soren had turned red. Wearing a long grey dress and her hair done up, Grace's charms had shot through the roof. Soren scratched the back of his unruly hair.

"Hi, Miss Campbell." Soren said trying to sound confident. "Closing up for tonight?"

"Aye." Grace said as the unlikely pair walked out of the hall. "At least I won't have to deal with party invitations and other things. Sir Kyril basically told me to throw them all out if they don't pertain to the Black Dogs and the war."

Soren blinked. Never would he have guessed that Sir Kyril hated parties. "Wow. He doesn't attend parties at all?" He asked.

"No." Grace smiled. "Sir Kyril likes to isolate himself, but he is a kind man."

Kind. That wasn't exactly a word Soren would use to describe Sir Kyril but he saw the warmth and affection Grace had in her eyes when she mentioned Kyril.

The guy was a lucky bastard. Soren kept his thoughts to himself though, "I'm sure he is." He agreed. "Even if he is terrifying."

"He's not so bad." Grace said confidently. "Just don't get on his nerves and you should be alright."

Soren exhaled. "Well, I suppose I should walk you home Miss Campbell." He said to her. "Might as well do what I can while I'm able."

Grace giggled and that sent a shiver up Soren's spine. "Such a gentleman you are." She told him. "Well, come on then! I have a friend to visit and you're going to escort me to her home!"

/

The unlikely pair walked out of the estate, heading into the city proper where Anna Florence lived. Having been able to buy a small house for her and her betrothed, Grace visited as often as she could after her work for Sir Kyril was done. She lived at the palace and while she didn't have a servant she still lived in the noble's quarters as Sir Kyril's retainer and representative whenever he or Sanakan weren't around. Like today, she was the one who attended the meeting on Sir Kyril's behalf and was actually speaking to the Goddess Reborn herself. Celestine Lucross was a lot more humble than Grace thought she was.

Still, that didn't mean that Grace didn't forget where she came from. Grace wasn't a snobby noblewoman who only cared about the latest fashion. She was beginning to see why Kyril hated most of them. She knocked on the door to Anna's house.

The blonde elf opened the door. "Gracie. You done with work?" Anna asked smiling. "And who's this?"

Grace presented Soren who stared unabashedly at the beautiful blonde elf. "This is Soren." She said. "Sir Kyril's newest apprentice and my guard for the evening."

Soren shook his head and bowed. "Uh, yeah." He said to the both of them nervously laughing. "Sir Kyril gave me the job so...I'll do my best."

Anna smirked. She knew that both she and Grace had that effect on people. It was actually quite funny to watch from time to time. "Well, come in the both of you. It's cold out and I won't let it be known that Anna Florence is a terrible hostess." Grace and Soren entered as Anna closed the door behind them.

"So, what's that Sir Kyril having you do today, Gracie?" Anna asked.

"Oh, you know. Just paperwork and listening in on the war council." Grace answered. "Archbishop Grishom's being an utter bastard as usual. I think Lady Celestine is getting sick of him."

"Ah, well." Anna shrugged. "When someone gets old and powerful they tend to think they are better than anyone else."

Soren looked around. Anna's home was small but it was comfy. A warm fire blazed merrily in the living room. He kept his coat closed as Grace took the chair opposite to Anna and they began talking about what Grace had done for work today. Soren kept looking around curiously before settling his gaze on Grace. He had heard that Grace had been with Sir Kyril during what was now being called the Liberation of Ansur, that she had been instrumental in allowing Kyril to gain access to where Maia was being held prisoner.

He wondered why Grace wasn't the apprentice but he was.

If she could come out of Ansur unscathed, then she sure as hell was the better candidate for becoming Kyril's apprentice.

"Hey, kid. What are you staring at?"

Anna and Grace were looking at Soren who blushed, then coughed in embarrassment. "Uh, nothing!"

Anna's smirk was not making him feel any better.

"Annie, stop harassing the poor boy." Grace told her. "He's going to faint if you keep teasing him."

"He keeps staring at us, Grace." Anna said, clearly having fun with messing with Soren.

Soren turned beet red as the door was unlocked and in walked Ian, Anna's betrothed.

"Evening Annie." Ian pulled down his scarf. "And Grace! It's so good to see you."

"You as well, Ian." Grace said. "This is Soren, my shadow for the time that Sir Kyril is out in Rad."

"Ah, so you're holding the fort for him in Ken." Ian smiled. He scratched at his growing beard. "Well, I'm sure he could use all the support he can get. I should sign up to join the army then!"

"Ian, you're a better carpenter than you are a soldier." Anna said shaking her head. Soren noted that she was a bit worried. "Besides, isn't Sir Kyril a bit insular? I'm not sure he'd even want you in his band of soldiers!"

Grace sighed. "Annie, he's not that bad."

That was when the mood changed. "I don't care, Gracie. I don't trust him." Anna said, quieter now.

Ian let out a breath. "Oh boy..."

"Why are you still working with him anyway?" Anna asked Grace. "Hasn't he endangered you enough back in Ansur?"

Grace knew how upset Anna was and calmly weathered her anger. "Anna, Sir Kyril kept me from harm. You know how good I am at sneaking into places. It's why he asked me to become a retainer in the first place."

"So he asks you to sneak around, looking for traitors when he can do that himself?" Anna was not pleased with what her friend had gotten into.

Grace didn't deny it. "I do that and paperwork, Annie. He's out there trying to win the war so we won't have to worry about those Black Dogs."

Soren was about to excuse himself when Ian tugged on his sleeve. "Hey, kid. Help me get dinner ready." The older man smiled at Ian sheepishly. "Sorry, they've been arguing like this for a while."

Soren closed his mouth but nodded.

He let the two elves argue it out. Maybe Miss Grace needed the time to explain herself to her friend. Soren knew the dangers of spying on the noble houses, something that Barnum had wanted to get into before Sanakan and Hugh dealt with him in a permanent fashion.

Soren followed Ian into the kitchen where he was boiling some water for stew.

"Sorry you had to see that kid." Ian said. "Annie...Well, Anna is a nice woman. She just...worries too much about Grace."

Soren nodded, hesitant to say anything. "I...uh, well." He started. Soren laughed. "I never expected to get picked up by Sir Kyril anyway. But, he's asked me to guard Miss Grace so I'll do that."

Ian laughed. "You're gonna do a great job kid, don't sweat it." He told Soren who fell into step with him.

"They seem...kinda mad." Soren said.

"They just need time to cool off." Ian told him. "Pass me those Bay leaves."

"Alright." Soren looked back at Grace who patiently listened to Anna vent.

/

 _Rad, on the road once more..._

More orcs had come to assail them the moment they moved on and took what they could from Shad.

Kyril struck down another mutated orc, the Holy Moonlight Sword crashing through its body, with a single swing. The Good Hunter stepped back from an attempt to cut his leg off and promptly kicked the orc into a group of goblins. His warriors were doing well, their hesitance replaced with resolve in the face of adversity. The orc band that had ambushed them had more of the deformities but that didn't stop Kyril from prosecuting his duty to Eostia and to Lady Celestine.

The markings branded onto them confirmed their allegiance, the Black Dogs were experimenting with magic and orc progeny to create truly horrible mutants. They were more than capable of overpowering any standard soldier, causing morale to drop.

"Master, more targets are coming in from the right flank." Lily reported. "But we are holding."

"Not with that flank open." Kyril said. "Bergen! Secure the right flank! We've got more incoming!"

"Aye sir!" Bergen began mustering his section. The Good Hunter exhaled. Sanakan and Hugh were holding their own on the left. His contingent was doing well in the center, he had Lily with him to act as a supporting healer. The orc horde crashed into the company lines, and the humans held firm as the Good Hunter dueled the war chief personally. The battle was lengthy, sword crashing against mace in the midst of the battle.

Kyril overpowered his opponent, his sword lopping its head off in one singular blow. The Good Hunter snarled as the tendrils that composed the war chief's arm landed several blows to his arm.

"Sir Kyril!" Bergen was at his side instantly alongside his men, who charged at the orcs that were disorganized.

Kyril shook his head, holding his ravaged arm. He chuckled to himself. It has been far, far too long since he had felt pain like this. Clenching his fist he waved Bergen forward. "Don't worry about me, sergeant. I'll be fine. Clear the rest of these mongrels out!"

"Uh...Yes sir!"

The Good Hunter watched him go before he jabbed a Blood Vial into his leg. Already he felt the stinging after effects of the blood.

Blasted orcs.

"Ogre! Ogre!"

The ground beneath Kyril shook. A shadow loomed over the Good Hunter as he turned around to find the huge ogre behind him. The thing was massive, fat and ugly. Ogres were an offshoot of the green skin race. This one had one red eye and was hefting a large mace. Skulls dangled off its crude loincloth in the approximation of a belt.

 _Ah, that's a big beast right there._ Kyril thought to himself. He dodged as the ogre swung its mace down, sending a shockwave that sprayed snow and dirt all over the place.

 _Strange._ Kyril dodged another swipe even as his company went to his rescue but couldn't approach due to the beast's long reach. _Why do I feel so...excited?_

The ogre gurgled in anger as it spewed out acid, forcing Kyril to quickly run backwards. He tightened the grip on his Holy Moonlight Sword.

 _Is it because of the mutated orcs we're finding? I can't even get close to this giant beast._ Kyril kept a two handed grip on his Holy Moonlight Sword. _Or am I that much of a craven? Sir Kyril, slayer of orcs and men, the bloody hand of Celestine himself. That damned bard._

He smiled under his cloth mask. _No. It's because whatever made these things tried to make them terrifying. An admirable effort but pathetic nonetheless._

The Good Hunter exhaled, feeling the snow beneath his boots. A cold wind made the tails of his coat swing idly. Kyril watched the ogre as it burbled, raising its mace. He matched its stance. _I'm going to kill this thing._

 _And I'm going to enjoy it._

The ogre swung first and Kyril seemed to blur into motion as he stepped into the ogre's space. It had a long reach but get in close enough and its strength would be mitigated. Kyril hacked into its belly, blood gushing out and melting the snow.

The ogre let out a roar.

"Sir Kyril!" Bergen yelled.

Kyril held up his hand. "Stand back!" He then turned back to the ogre which was looking at him now, angry. Good. That meant it was focused on him. Ugly bastard's wound had sealed, the steam coming from the wound was foul smelling. Perhaps he would have to bleed it out. The ogre charged again.

The Good Hunter raised his sword.

He was going to kill this ugly bastard.

...

 **Whew.**

 **Shamuhaza plays his hand. Soren has his hands full shadowing Grace and Kyril's bloodlust makes a comeback.**

 **Rad becomes the next field of battle.**


	15. Chapter 15

15

Bloodlust

 _"The only mercy you can afford to give them...is to put them down for good."_

/

Survival was all that mattered.

Kyril stood over the broken corpse of another greenskin scout, this one had lashing tentacles for arms. Stiffly he rubbed the back of his neck and grumbled before turning back towards camp as his men did the same. It was clear that Rad was overrun with these damned mutated orcs but there were also Black Dogs to worry about too. Still, if anything Luu-Luu and her half-lings were resourceful and fierce fighters. They were scattered all over the province, with some holding out against the greenskins but others who were not so lucky were imprisoned at Rad. No doubt to be used as pets by the Black Dogs and those who happened to join up with them.

But not today it seemed. Kyril had happened on one such group, right now he was in the middle of rescuing these half-lings and their assembled human soldiery. Some were mercenaries, which were well known to Sanakan.

Alaric Leveret, a mercenary who worked under Maia had been loaned to Luu-Luu by the Queen of Mercenaries herself. The young swordsman and his squad of heavily armored infantry would be invaluable. Their morale was pretty good despite the grim situation in Rad and the discovery of the mutated greenskins led by the Black Dogs. With Alaric now in the fold, they had first hand information in Rad and hardened fighters from the Liberation of Ansur.

And with further resources being diverted to his position thanks to Celestine and the others, they now had a plan to break into Rad to gather information before committing to a full on attack. Celestine and Olga were master sorceresses, for one of them to actually move out to attack would be quite a force multiplier in Kyril's view. Seeing that he now had options, Kyril decided that the best option was to fortify a good position and gather strength. Enough strength to be able to infiltrate Rad and cause some mayhem.

This he left to the half-ling commander, Shalala.

It was not the weirdest name he had heard, but he did not fault the half-ling for it. Unlike Luu-Luu she was quite serious, her fiercely dutiful facade clearly did not match the tall bunny ears that sprouted from her head. The fact that she barely reached five feet did not detract from her intimidating reputation.

But she had a no-nonsense attitude about her and her only concern was winning the war. That gave her a few more points already.

Kyril led his scouts back to the camp, hidden in the forest was a morass of refugees and their protectors. The winter would take its toll soon but their supplies were holding up.

Hopefully they would last before they needed to make their move.

/

 _Seven Shields Alliance Camp._

"Boss."

Sanakan handed Kyril a smoking bowl of baked beans which the Good Hunter took with gusto. Hugh was tucking into his own bowl and gave his mentor a nod.

"How are things Sanakan?" Kyril asked.

"Well, Miss Shalala put us to work on patrols so I gathered up a squad." Sanakan said. She grinned. "Much like you, all I've been doing is killing scouts. Hugh got lucky when we all drew straws so he is staying warm. But he is gonna volunteer his services to those troops who need rescuing from the Black Dogs."

Kyril nodded. "Anything else?"

"Miss Shalala wants to see you, Boss." Sanakan told him.

Kyril held his bowl of beans. "Very well," He said. "I'll go right away."

Kyril left the tent and headed outside. He passed by a couple of families trying to keep warm next to the fire as soldiers patrolled the area. The large forest clearing was not too far from a stream, good for water. They had some luck in trapping animals. The more vulnerable folk were moved to a large cave near a hill a short walk away with the healers. From what he heard the situation over there was a bit grim seeing that the cold had already taken some of the older civilians and those who had been severely wounded. That would demoralize Lily, but she was strong. Kyril knew that quite well.

The command post was where Shalala held court. Kyril, seeing as he was in charge of one company, shared command with her and Alaric.

"Hup, Hup, Hup!"

Kyril stepped aside and out of the way as a troop of Half-ling fighters marched down the path out of the forest. They wore leather armor and hooded capes. They may have looked like adorable, tiny petting zoo people but the gigantic axes some of them wielded were heavy, brutal weapons. Shalala herself favored a bastard sword, and rumors said that she had fought Luu-Luu to a standstill back in the day.

He respected their strength. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Ah, the Good Hunter." Kyril turned around to find Shalala looking up at him. She looked like a little girl but her cold grey eyes revealed her true age as in her thirties. She was barefoot, her black hair done up in a bun. She wore light metal greaves, close fitting leggings and a chest plate, sensible unlike some female fighters in Eostia, but Kyril kept that opinion to himself. Getting punched in the face by an angry Half-Ling was not in his plans for this morning.

Shalala's sword, Tournesol, was not with her today but Kyril knew it wouldn't matter to her if she had a weapon in hand or not, her considerable physical strength was more than enough to put someone twice her size down.

"Captain Shalala." Kyril said. He gestured with his bowl. "Pardon, I haven't had breakfast yet."

"It's fine." Shalala nodded. "A good soldier needs his nourishment, otherwise you'd be dead on your feet. Come inside and try to get warm. We have much to discuss."

Kyril entered the command tent, shoveling beans into his mouth with his spoon. He actually felt hungry, funnily enough. Taking a swig from his water skin, Kyril looked at the map of Rad. "So...how are we doing for now?"

"Pretty well, all things considered." Shalala told him. "Thanks to your company and your...squires we don't have to worry about the orcs getting too uppity. Even with the mutations, if they come here my troops will encircle and slaughter them. You have my word on that."

"You are a credit to your warriors." Kyril said.

"I aim to win this war and survive it." Shalala answered frankly. "As I am sure you are here to punish the Black Dogs."

"I'm sorry?" Kyril asked.

"You're close to Her Holiness, Lady Celestine. They say you are the Goddess Incarnate's wrath made manifest." Shalala told him. "A champion of light-"

Kyril laughed bitterly. "No...Not a champion." He told her.

Her ears twitching as if she had misheard him, Shalala narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I am undeserving of that title." Kyril said to her. "I'm just a killer who's on the good side. Nothing more, nothing less."

Shalala crossed her arms. "Many look up to you as a savior, Sir Kyril."

"And others look down upon me as a mad dog held to Celestine's side by a leash." The Good Hunter countered. "I'd prefer it that way actually, it's easier to move."

"That's..." Shalala had never heard of someone so averse to being called the best of the best, or a hero in this case. "That is strange. Most men would puff up when called a champion."

Kyril shook his head. "Like I said." He finished up his bowl of beans. "I'm just a killer, a good one. That's all I am. And when this war is finished, I'm just going to find a good place for a farm and keep all the attention off of me. This hero business is more annoying than it should be."

Shalala looked at him with an intense gaze. "Very well." She said not bothering to press any further. It seems that Kyril hated hero worship. The half-ling captain continued poring over her maps.

She placed her hands on the table. "That bastard Shamuhaza got us good." Shalala told Kyril.

"Shamuhaza was a former advisor to Kaguya was he not?" Kyril asked.

"Aye, he's a powerful sorcerer who was banished from Thorn for the use of dark magic to experiment on women." Shalala answered.

Kyril narrowed his eyes. "So how did he get caught?"

"He openly attacked Kaguya and her warriors." Shalala said. "News barely reached us before the greenskins and the Black Dogs descended on Rad in full force. And then these mutants reached us as well but by the time Shamuhaza was spotted in the area it was too late."

Kyril blinked. "So it all points to Shamuhaza..." He said softly. "And we're stuck here gathering our strength to attack Rad."

"Even with enough warriors, a siege would be too costly." Shalala said. "Luu-Luu is a fierce fighter but even she wasn't able to hold off the horde of monsters." She scowled. "I should have been there with her."

"Knowing the Black Dogs, I would not wish that fate upon anyone." Kyril said. "You're here now and Luu-Luu's in trouble. Our job is to rescue her and drive the Black Dogs out of Rad. And if I have to do that with fire and sword, so be it."

He stood up to look at the maps. "Now...I think our first order of business is to put the squeeze on the Black Dogs' supplies. I'm going to send my scouts to look around for anything interesting, objectives of particular note that will do much harm to the Black Dogs if they were to be taken or destroyed."

Shalala could see the wisdom in that. "They won't just let us take them lying down." She pointed out.

"They can try to defend themselves, but one way or another...I am getting into Rad. And nothing will stop me from persecuting this war. So long as I have breath in my body, I will spill the blood of the Black Dogs until the rivers run red with it." Kyril stated coldly. He pointed at a small village. "We'll start here."

/

Tarsus was an old mining town, the old mine was filled with the iron ore needed by Rad to create its famous steel. The Black Dogs had naturally captured this mine in order to use that ore for themselves and had left a garrison of troops there alongside a war band of mutant orcs. The base commanders were busy trying to keep warm, enjoying the fruits of their labor in conquering Rad. There may have been setbacks but now that Rad was in control, the weapons of the Half-Lings belonged to the Black Dogs.

This was why Tarsus was the first target, with that mine in their hands the Black Dogs were going to have a hard time creating weapons for themselves and their newly mutated orc pets.

/

The Black Dog sentry gurgled as Kyril opened his throat with his Saw Cleaver. The Good Hunter caught the body gently before he dragged it out of sight. The sentries were all being cut down as he was doing so. Hugh and Sanakan took the northern section, Bergen the east and he the south. Alaric and the rest of the troops would move in from the west as soon as Kyril gave the signal.

The Good Hunter looked around at the snowy expanse, the snow was going to bury the body of the sentry he had just killed. He kept going, leaving the soldier's sword embedded as a sign for his troops to follow. He could sense some urgency in this. The mines were important, anything could happen...

Still, this was his idea. He was going to see it through whether it will be a success or a tragedy. He cleaned off his Saw Cleaver with a bit of snow and kept closer, moving to the village perimeter. He looked around already seeing some of the Black Dogs wrapped up in cloaks patrolling the area. Tarsus wasn't very large, but there were more than enough places to hide.

Kyril reached into his pocket for a Shaman Bone Blade. A gruesome weapon laced with spinal fluid, this brittle knife could cause an enemy to be disoriented, hallucinate and even act aggressive for a few moments. Useful, in a pinch. Now he had to select a target and hopefully cause some mayhem. Kyril took a look around, then ran for the town of Tarsus quickly seeking shelter behind a cottage as a squad of soldiers passed him by.

The Good Hunter extended his senses before heading in deeper into the town of Tarsus.

His target of opportunity happened to be coming back from his nap, as the man emerged from his tent Kyril lanced him with the Shaman Bone Blade. As the man gasped in pain, screaming all the while the Good Hunter continued on his spree, hacking down whatever came into his path even as a fight erupted behind him as the afflicted man began to swing his weapon wildly at his comrades.

A Black Dog patrol became the victim of his wrath as chaos engulfed the town of Tarsus as the Seven Shields Alliance brought their wrath upon this place. The men and women of Kyril's company charged into the fray even as Alaric's mercenaries raced towards the mines to secure it from the Black Dogs.

Kyril smashed aside a mutated orc and struck down another. All around him his company felled whatever Black Dogs and orcs that dared to come at them. Marching forward, Kyril led his company to where the mines were. Alaric and his men were waiting at the entrance.

"What happened?" Kyril asked quietly even as he looked into the darkness.

"Black Dogs ran into the mines, Sir Kyril." Alaric answered panting. "Maybe...twenty or more of them."

"And this is the only way in?" Kyril asked as he clipped his Saw Cleaver to a harness on his back.

"There might be other exits." Alaric said. "What are we going to do?"

The Good Hunter exhaled. "Seal the cave." He told Alaric. "Assuming that there is a way out, they'll either find it or they will die in the mines." He looked at Alaric.

"If they try to come out this way, kill them. This town is now ours."

/

Lily rubbed her temples, trying to keep her headache from becoming worse as she wrapped up the remains of the unconscious soldier's legs. The mutants were making things worse for her healers but hopefully they could scrounge up more supplies. Her gloves were red with blood but the White Church attire that the Master had provided for her...it was incredible. Blood seemed to simply slide off without staining it and it wound up on the ground below her.

It did freak people out but what could she do? She had more things to worry about than magical clothing. She had more patients in need of healing and right now it was beginning to put a strain on her. Lily let out a sigh as she removed her hood to scratch at her red hair.

Gods, she wanted a bath right now.

She continued making her rounds even as a pair of soldiers dropped off some more supplies, doing what they can to keep it going. They needed fresh bandages, sheets and healing poultices. The clerics needed rest and...

Lily stopped herself. If she kept thinking about what was needed and other tasks yet to be completed, then she'd just collapse and probably would not make it out of bed the next day.

"I'm taking a stroll." Lily said to the cleric who barely paid attention, merely waving her off. "Send a runner if something happens and I'm needed."

"Yeah, I got you Lily. Go enjoy your break." The cleric said, swearing as someone started groaning in pain loudly.

Lily exited the healer's tent even as she saw another wounded soldier being brought in. She sighed and continued onward. She hoped that her request for more healers was heard by the Master even if he was busy trying to win the war. Still, he understood and shared her concern that there were not enough healers in this company. He had intended to change that but things in Rad had erupted and the war it seemed had other plans for the company.

Lily continued walking through town, which was slowly becoming an armed camp. The company colors, the Hunter's Mark, was flying in the snowy breeze. Soldiers tried to keep warm by completing the task of making the village a lot more defensible. Others were on patrol while some got fires going. She could smell food being cooked nearby. Already things had slowed down just a bit, allowing everyone their needed rest.

A sense of peace permeated the area. A rare thing indeed but it was one to be savored. Lily found herself looking for Sanakan and Hugh. Those two were always together, well technically it was Hugh who kept Sanakan out of trouble. More so for her potential victim than anything else. She was a bit rowdy but she had a good heart.

Lily just wished that she used her head more often instead of her fists.

She found the pair entering their tent. Lily backed up immediately with a small smirk. Sanakan was embarrassed easily whenever Hugh showed her affection in public. She knew what they were doing.

Instead of going in to surprise them as a prank, she continued on her stroll in the village of Tarsus before heading back to the healer's tent with a smirk on her face.

She was so going to mess with Sanakan later at dinner tonight.

/

Kyril kept an eye out on the mine before turning back to Alaric who had cut open the arms shed and they all looked inside. The mercenary gave an impressed whistle as he took a spear from the rack.

"Now, that...that is a lot of weapons." Alaric said to himself even as the men and women following them gaped openly at the weapons in racks.

"Rad and her Half-Lings are known for their weaponry, or so I have been told." Kyril remarked. He looked to Sergeant Bergen. "Start distributing the weaponry amongst the company, sergeant. We can use these."

"I don't think Captain Shalala would appreciate being left out, sir." Bergen said. "Or that we're using Rad's weapon stores."

"She isn't here yet, is she?" Kyril asked him.

Bergen grinned. "No sir." He then decided to inspect a longsword to replace his well worn weapon. "You need one?"

Kyril shrugged. His weaponry was more than enough for him. "I'll think about it."

The Good Hunter exited the armory as his men began distributing new weapons around. He had actually wanted to test them out, see if they were actually more effective against the new orc mutants they had been fighting against. His own Trick Weaponry, and his Hunters', were more than effective. It was his men and women that he was worried about. Perhaps with the new gear they'd be able to stem the tide of casualties.

He took his hat off, shaking the snow off of the feathers before placing it back on his head. Knowing his luck there'd be more trouble in store for him and his company. Kyril continued walking, inspecting the newly captured town of Tarsus. They had taken a few prisoners but other than that they had essentially slaughtered anyone wearing the crest of the Black Dogs.

Now the interrogations would start.

/

 _Later..._

"I've got nothing to say to you!"

Kyril sighed as Sergeant Bergen let go of the bloody man. The Black Dogs were resisting the interrogation attempts. Kyril found it ineffective, beating someone up to get information. Torture usually resulted in the victim either believing whatever falsehoods that dribbled out of their mouths or said anything to make the pain stop, making the informant completely useless. This was why he had to step in sometimes, that and he liked working alone in this kind of business anyway.

The Good Hunter stayed out of sight for now, to the left of the doorway of the house they were using as a makeshift prison. Kyril watched Bergen swear silently before heading outside. "None of them is talking." He told Kyril. "The damn bastards are arrogant too. Maybe they'll loosen their tongues if we don't feed them."

Kyril exhaled through his nose, arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame. "Time that we do not have." He told the sergeant. "I'll take care of it."

Sergeant Bergen nodded. "Alright, sir. But if they try anything..."

The Good Hunter gave him a pointed look.

Bergen shook his head and raised his hands. "I'm being overly cautious, but aye I get your point." He said smiling. "Good luck."

As Bergen left, Kyril looked up at the moon. He smiled to himself as he entered the house, closing the door behind him.

The Black Dogs noticed who came for them and began to scream for mercy, cursing Kyril as his eyes turned red and his pupils to slits. The Good Hunter smiled underneath his cloth bandana, pulling up a chair to sit in front of the prisoners watching them intently as they recoiled from his deadly glare.

"You know who I am." Kyril observed.

"You're Kyril the Bloody." One man stammered. "The-The Reaper."

"Reaper?" Kyril asked looking at the young man. "That's a new one I haven't heard at all."

"Everyone knows who you are." The same man said. "There's a kill order on your head straight from Vault himself."

There it was. "I assume you all want a taste of that bounty then? If you bring my head to Vault, will he give you the choicest women for your beds?" The Good Hunter asked once more.

None of the men wanted to answer, seeing that one of the deadliest men alive was sitting there in front of them. Kyril leaned back in his chair even as the darkness behind him seemed to grow. He smiled underneath his bandana once more, his eyes narrowing slightly. He made for a terrifying visage.

The prisoners shivered. One of them started crying.

"Oh, come now. I thought the Black Dogs were amongst the canniest, the toughest mercenary groups in the history of Eostia." Kyril remarked. "I don't see that here, with that one's pathetic whimpering. Besides...Vault isn't here, you can speak freely."

"And what is your word worth, traitor? A mercenary does not betray his group." The second man snarled.

Kyril laughed derisively at him. "You? An army of rapists and murderers that thinks their words are worth anything?" The Good Hunter stood up and grabbed the man, lifting him effortlessly by the throat with eldritch strength. **"I would have found it amusing if it weren't so pathetic."**

He dropped the prisoner contemptuously, shaking his gloved hand in disgust. "Hmm...I believe I am getting ahead of myself." He glared down at the prisoners. "You will tell me all that you know about Shamuhaza, and his plans for Rad. I don't care if you do not know much, I will find out anyway once I get my hands on the more important scoundrels wandering about Rad. And that will not take so long.

The Good Hunter unclipped his Saw Cleaver from his back, swinging it to the side to unfold the saw into a cleaver, the Black Dogs gulped at the sight of the brutal weapon. Stories say that it never left the Hunter's side. "Otherwise...I will start getting creative with my blade work." He looked down at them. "So...who wants to talk first?"

/

 _Fortress City of Ken._

"...As such, my forces are waiting on the signal from Sir Kyril to arrive in case something has happened."

Grace was shaken out of her reverie by a nervous Soren, who wore a cloth bandana over his face much like Kyril did. The young man adjusted his hat and allowed Grace to gather her senses as she cleared her throat and turned her attention to Claudia Levantine.

"Sir Kyril has sent no messages but he nonetheless would appreciate any support you can give him." Grace said to Claudia. The Templar Knight gave a curt nod and sat down. Celestine leaned forward in her seat, placing her hands in a steeple.

"I would order you out there right now, Claudia. But I must forbid it. Your Dawn Templars are needed here." Celestine spoke wearily. "The last report from Sir Kyril indicated that he has met with several friendly forces in Rad. Luu-Luu has been imprisoned."

Beside Alicia, Prim's face fell for a moment before she tried to keep up a stoic facade. She was close to Luu-Luu and to hear that something had befallen her. Alicia held her cousin's arm for a brief moment before standing. "I can go in Claudia's place." She said. "My knights stand ready to fight once more."

Before Celestine could answer, to say that she disapproved of Alicia's plan to sally forth once more, someone else volunteered. "I'll go."

Maia, who had been silent for most of the council meeting, stood up cautiously. The Queen of Mercenaries kept a stoic look about her, a noted difference that saddened Celestine as she was usually rough and rowdy. She and Luu-Luu had brought many smiles to her face when she had first founded the Seven Shields quite a ways back.

Celestine could see that Maia had changed, much like Prim. The mercenary was still a friendly woman but she was quieter now, even more demure. Her second in command, the blonde Charlotte, reached out briefly before realizing where she was. The sad look on her face made it clear that she was concerned about her friend. The High Elf exhaled. How things have changed because of this war. It was going to be difficult for anyone to adjust after losing so much to Vault and his Black Dogs.

For the umpteenth time she cursed the name of Vault and all those who decided to follow him on this path of depravity and ambition.

"Are you sure about this?" Celestine asked simply.

"I...I owe Kyril a lot." Maia said quietly enough that Celestine had to strain her ears to hear her. "And I owe Lily too. That's all there is to it. Luu-Luu needs rescuing and Kyril needs help doing that, so I'm going. If-If anyone else is coming then get ready in three days."

Grace swallowed the lump in her throat. She could have sworn Maia threw her a jealous look. What the hell did was that about?

/

Grace walked back to the office with Soren in tow as she got ready to draft up a message to Sir Kyril. The Dark Elf was responsible for that so she needed to get that message out as soon as possible. She swallowed as Soren stopped her with a hand and nervously stepped in front of her.

Maia was waiting at the office, leaning against the door. She looked at them both blandly. Grace saw Soren reach for the Saw Spear behind his back slightly as Maia approached, a neutral expression on her face.

"Lady Maia." Grace said, greeting the Queen of Mercenaries. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Uh...Miss Grace?" Soren murmured.

Maia didn't say anything for a while. "So you're his retainer?" She asked neutrally.

"Yes, I am." Grace calmly answered. "I help Sir Kyril with his paperwork and I represent him if he or Sanakan are not here during the council meetings."

Maia nodded her head. "You sleep with him too?" She asked directly.

Grace did not answer that question because that would never happen. Kyril was professional, to the point of being extremely insular to those he worked with. She did know that a few women were interested in the knight. She was too but she kept that to herself.

"No...Lady Maia, that's-"

"I know." Maia said. "I know you don't." She smiled hollowly. "I mean, he's a good guy but he isn't exactly the cuddly type." She turned her head to the side. Grace saw Soren relax slightly but not enough.

"Sorry," Maia said. "Celestine told me what happened a few days before. It was a stupid rumor but...I don't know why I got so affected by the thought of Kyril...being hitched to another woman." She scratched her head. "Sorry..."

"It's fine." Grace told Maia. "I...um have some work to get done. If-If you'd like to talk again..."

"That-That'd be great." Maia said. "I was just curious about his new retainer." She walked off without another word.

Soren let out a relieved breath.

"Soren?" Grace asked.

"I...uh, got real nervous with how she was approaching you." Soren said. "Lady Alicia says you can tell what a person intends to do by looking at the way they stand. She was pissed about something."

"O-Oh." Grace could understand that. She thought Maia was going to hurt her.

Soren sighed. "I've been training with Lady Alicia, sure. But..." At this he laughed in self-depreciation. "I don't think she would have any trouble putting me through a wall."

Grace sighed. "Let me just get this damned message out so we can head back to Annie's for some dinner."

Soren shrugged. "Alright."

/

Only a day had passed but it didn't matter.

Kyril had sent a message through magical means, saying that things in Rad were about to come to a head. Celestine frowned upon seeing how brief the message was but the knight had made one thing clear on the parchment that he was launching a raid into the fortress city of Rad alongside the surviving Half-Ling troops who he had managed to gather up.

She rolled up the parchment, crinkling it as her grip tightened. She felt a chill go down her spine, as though something was going really, really wrong. She sat up straighter as she looked to Claudia then at Maia, Alicia and Olga who were geared for battle.

"Sir Kyril is launching his attack on Rad." Celestine said to them all seriously. "So I am sending all of you to Rad to assist him. Ride fast and hard, all of you."

"We will return successfully, Lady Celestine." Alicia spoke. Beside her Maia nodded in agreement.

Olga simply gave Celestine a wry smile as she followed both Princess Knights out of the cathedral.

It was at dawn when a combined force of mercenaries and knights of the Seven Shields Alliance made their way to Rad to reinforce their allies.

/

 _Outskirts of Rad..._

Kyril did not see any sentries on the eastern wall with his monocular but frowned nonetheless. Sneaking in wasn't the problem. It was what they were going to find inside the fortress once they were inside. Shalala knew the fortress's layout and how to get in without being seen but other than that they had nothing else.

That and the Black Dogs and the mutated orcs were inside. Making things a bit dicey. That wasn't what bothered the Good Hunter though. There was a feeling in the air that reminded him far too much of Yharnam, like the echo of an old scream.

He could smell the blood too. Old, rancid blood that had the hint of otherworldliness about it. The Good Hunter narrowed his eyes as he looked to his volunteers. Sanakan, Hugh and Lily were ready. Twenty others were also coming. Alaric and Bergen would keep an eye out for the Seven Shields Alliance. Shalala was coming as well with Indriga and her best scouts.

All in all, the band numbered twenty with Kyril and his Hunters at the forefront with Shalala.

"Any sentries?" Shalala asked the Good Hunter, hefting her sword.

"No." Kyril said as it started snowing harder. "Come on. Let's move."

And so, leading a band of twenty men, the Good Hunter set forth into the Fortress City of Rad to end the scourge of the Black Dogs.

...

 **Sorry about the wait. Doing a bit more research for the story.**

 **And playing MGSV**

 **So, now comes the Rad Incursion the next chapter and things are going to be a doozy with mutated orcs, mind control among other things and...**

 **You'll see.**

 **By the way, I have a different version of the Night Unfurls uploaded on Archive of Our Own. My username there is SixtyThreeNineteen. It's not done yet but the one on AO3 features a more violent, partially insane, Good Hunter.**

 **Yeah...**

 **Stay tuned for the next update.**


	16. Chapter 16

16

Quietus

 _"The night and the dream were long..."_

/

 _Rad..._

Getting in was far, far too easy. Kyril swung his Saw Cleaver in an arc and it crunched into the wandering orc's face. The greenskin died with nary a sound as his warrior band cleared the enemy out with efficiency and silence. The Good Hunter kicked the corpse backwards and retrieved his blade from the orc's body.

Reaching into his coat, he threw a knife into an orc's leg causing it to fall over. Reacting quickly, Indriga stabbed it twice in the back with her short spear. Kyril looked around. Hugh finished off another greenskin sentry, beheading it with a single downward stroke. Sanakan killed hers with a sword thrust to the heart. She then stabbed it again, and again, to make sure it was dead before she was utterly satisfied.

With hand signals, Kyril directed his troops forward. If his hunch was correct, alongside the information he ripped out of the prisoners' heads, Shamuhaza would be in the central estate where Luu-Luu held the council meetings to run Rad. The city was quiet, which was unnerving to some but not to the Good Hunter. He was used to the desolation and silence, seeing that Yharnam was the same way during the Night of the Hunt. No...This wasn't like Yharnam. This cloying, almost wailing silence was more similar to that of Yahar'gul, the hidden village deep within Yharnam. It was there that he had seen the true depravity of the School of Mensis, where they made an attempt to create a vessel for an unspeakable horror.

If Shamuhaza was planning on doing the same thing here on Eostia then he must have discovered some of the School's research somehow. He was not above assuming that something from the Night of the Hunt had followed him after he had left Yharnam. That meant that Shamuhaza was a priority target amongst the Black Dogs. If he continued making the attempt to uncover the Eldritch Truth here, then Eostia would be doomed to suffer under the Beast Plague. That was something he could not allow to happen.

He could feel the unease coming off the warrior band in waves. But, he'd be with them at the forefront of this battle. Kyril knew that something was off the moment he entered the fortress city. But he would see this mission through. If he had to purge the Black Dogs' influence here with fire and sword then so be it. Kyril jabbed a finger at Shalala who took ten soldiers with her and went to the left most street, heading in the direction of the dungeons. Kyril took the rest towards the right and they advanced, moving close to each other silently as they took down sentries. Once they were at the center of the city they'd take a closer look around and see if there were any survivors of the townsfolk who couldn't leave. The gate house was being guarded by an additional squad of troopers, and they would keep the gates opened for as long as they could. Any soldiers who could fight were Shalala's. Kyril needed his group to move fast so they could bring down Shamuhaza.

No doubt that the bastard intended to use his mutants to make this ordeal a lot more harder than it needs to be. Kyril still felt a nagging sense of foreboding however. He shrugged his shoulders, feeling the familiar weight of the Holy Moonlight Sword hanging off its harness. He gripped his Saw Cleaver tight as he led the way, the winding streets of Rad made the warrior band uncomfortable but seeing Kyril Sutherland lead the way did more than enough to keep their moral from breaking.

"What...what are those?" Sanakan whispered as she pointed at something sticking to the wall of a house in a strange way. Kyril approached and exhaled through his nose. There seemed to be statues made in resemblance of...people hands raised to protect themselves, as if they were trying to shield their eyes from something truly terrible. They were depicting panicked people trying to run...or maybe it was something else entirely. Sanakan shook her head. She really, really did not want to voice what she thought these things were. But someone else beat her to it.

"This...You can't mean that these are people!" Indriga whispered terrified.

The warriors following them muttered in agreement. Still others stared in horrified fascination at the statues, refusing to believe that someone could do this to innocent people.

"I am afraid they are." Kyril said gravely. "And there is nothing we can do for them." He turned to his warrior band. "If anyone wishes to turn back now, I will not think any less of you. The Black Dogs are tampering with powers they hardly understand and in doing so have damned the people of Rad. If I must continue on by myself then so be it."

Not one of them stepped back or turned around. They merely stood there and waited for their orders. Kyril knew a lot of them wouldn't be making it back out. He was human enough to regret that, but these men and women who volunteered were braver than he was. Kyril smiled bitterly underneath his bandanna. He hoped they survived, even if it was a foolish hope.

"We press on." He said to everyone.

/

They encountered more of the petrified people littering the streets. And still the maddening silence, even with minor skirmishes with the orc patrols that were beginning to be arranged against them. Although their tactics were questionable. It was as if they wanted Kyril and his soldiers to get into the estate.

"We're being lured in." Indriga commented.

"So we are." Kyril remarked leaning his sword against his shoulders. "How are your men and women, Indriga?"

"Fine. They're ready to fight off whatever freaks are coming at them." Indriga said and blinked curiously. "Why?"

Kyril blinked and exhaled. "Go and rendezvous with Shalala at the dungeons." He told her. "My Hunters and I will press on."

Indriga bit her bottom lip. "Sir, with all due respect. I'm not going to leave you out here to face off against whatever shit is in here alone." She spoke resolutely.

"Noted. I will be proceeding with my apprentices." Kyril said just as resolved as she was on this. He was trying to mitigate risks, that and there was a pragmatic reason for this. His Hunters were a lot tougher than the other soldiery under his command and he was trying to minimize the influence that Shamuhaza would have on his troops. He couldn't fight this on two fronts, with Shamuhaza on one side and his Frenzied troops on the other. It would be the worst possible situation. So this is what he was going to do.

Indriga bit her lip. But Kyril would not be questioned. Not here, not now. "Was my order unclear?" He asked her although he did soften his tone. "I am not questioning your courage. But the situation here is deteriorating faster than I expected. I am trying to mitigate risk."

He stood up straighter. "So, please. Go and support Shalala."

Indriga bit her lip but nodded. "Alright." She said nodding. "Be safe, sir." She straightened to attention as her troops did the same. Kyril looked them all in the eye.

"We will emerge victorious. I expect to see you all when we reunite." He told them all. "Go!"

/

Sanakan gripped her blade tightly as Indriga and the others left. "Boss." She said. "We're heading into the hornet's nest aren't we?"

Kyril nodded. "Be ready, Sanakan. Hugh. Lily." He said quietly. "This will be the hardest ordeal that you will suffer through." The Good Hunter looked them all in the eye. "Shamuhaza has access to powers that he barely understands."

Kyril smiled thinly behind his bandanna. "Let's go and kill him."

Hugh winked at Lily who rolled her eyes before they followed the Good Hunter, ignoring the petrified statues of the people of Rad. The Hunters moved quickly, killing any orc that stood in their way. That was when Shamuhaza made himself known, letting his arcane enhanced voice sound throughout the city.

 _ **So at last, the Seven Shields come to my humble abode. Welcome, welcome Kyril Sutherland. A Hunter such as yourself is welcome in the streets of Rad.**_

Kyril stopped. "So it would seem." He answered Shamuhaza's voice knowing full well he was more than capable of hearing him. "You have a strange way of showing that welcome however."

There was laughter on the wind. Sanakan gripped her sword, gritting her teeth at the sound. It was hollow, like that of a madman's. Whatever had happened to this Shamuhaza character, it didn't sound good. Hugh stuck close to her, Chikage in hand as he kept an eye out. The Silent Hunter let out a breath. Lily frowned as she watched for an attack, the same thing Hugh was doing.

 _ **Strange? There is much to learn here now! Surely one such as yourself understands the Truth that has been hidden behind all mortal sight? It is there, just beyond the veil ripe for the taking! All it needs is a little bit of strength, a little bit of...**_

A horde of unspeakable horrors charged from all directions as Kyril made the switch to his Holy Moonlight Sword. Gibbering, howling, hooting the mutants and monsters came at them with maddened speed. Some, far too gone to care, others begged for death as they realized who they were compelled to tear apart. Kyril could see it in their eyes, despite the incurable madness that lay within. Callously, he readied his sword. But deep down, he regretted the fact that he was going to slaughter these remnants of Rad's people. Such was the price of dealing with the abyssal cosmos. Nothing ever came back whole after dealing with such things.

Already he could feel the blood on his hands, but he shook of the thoughts of guilt. He would prosecute his duty here, even if it pained him to do so.

 _ **Sacrifice!**_

Kyril met the charge with a single swing. Blue energy blasted the front ranks of the enemy, blowing them into chunks and sending more flying. His apprentices were in shock but they recovered. Sanakan bellowed as she slammed her greatsword into a mutant, what was left of the human part made it clear that this thing used to be a farmer. The rest were tendrils and eyes. No longer would the human trap inside enjoy the fruits of his labor. Sanakan's swing cut it down from shoulder to groin. Still letting out an impressive war cry Sanakan continued on, her blade sending monsters and mutants flying.

Beside her Hugh beheaded a woman who had an insect's head growing from her neck. When another began to rapidly grow out of the stump, the silent Hunter took aim and blasted the growing appendage apart with his Evelyn pistol. Hacking down one after the other, Hugh followed Sanakan's path of destruction and the Hunters were on the move, cutting down the transformed barely sane citizenry of Rad with focused aggression.

There was no way they were going to rescue any survivors. Shamuhaza had made sure of that. Kyril Sutherland knew it was too late for the people of Rad, as it was the same for the city of Yharnam. But...he had a chance to stop this at the source, to make sure that Eostia and all her people would not suffer under the scourge of the beast. History would not repeat itself here, Kyril swore that would not happen. That was his duty as the First Hunter. He would not fail here.

The bitter taste of regret was in his mouth as he hardened his heart. He killed, and killed, and killed. He ignored the pleading cries for mercy of the mutants that stood in his way, they were no longer human. Just the dregs of depraved experiments that needed the sweet embrace of death to release them from a cruel fate living as a deformed thing under the thrall of a madman.

 _ **Hunter! The greatest mysteries of the cosmos are ripe for the taking? You have seen it! Why do you allow yourself to stay in this mundane world!? Why limit yourself!? Why hide behind your supposed humanity!?**_

Kyril ignored the question from Shamuhaza's ramblings. He had long since stopped caring. The sorcerer was going to die here. With another swing of his sword he cut down another three mutants that were in his way. His Hunters moved with him, killing as much as they could. Lily stayed close to Sanakan and Hugh, healing them whenever they needed it and doing what she could to support them. Her Church Pick punched through the chest of a mutant, killing it instantly. Sanakan intervened when another Orc charged Lily, her sword punching through another one's head as Hugh took care of the flank, his Chikage a graceful blur. The Good Hunter was with them through it all, slashing his way through the horde as they kept going, they had to reach their destination to end this mess before it could spread.

 _ **Your persistence would be entertaining if it weren't so misguided Hunter! Surely you understand why I must send these myriad forces against you! Do you find them to your liking?**_

The walls of a house burst open and a creature, hideously pale and obese, let out a maddened groan as it brandished a metal club, eyes wide and blind. Kyril turned around ducking underneath its mad swings that took out most of its smaller friends as his Hunters continued slaughtering them. Kyril charged it, dodging another swing and slashing deep into its belly with his Holy Moonlight Sword. As the beast went down with a pained moan and made the attempt to reinsert its intestines, Kyril suddenly leaped forward and struck its head off in a single vertical swing. The head rolled forward and the creature's body wept foul smelling crimson blood from the neck that melted the snow beneath it.

"Boss!" Sanakan approached, wiping away a trickle of blood from her face. Hugh was with her, letting off a shot from his Evelyn as Lily held back the rest of the horde with her Flamesprayer, the smell of cooking meat was a pungent odor. "We're getting bogged down!"

"There is only one way to go: forward." Kyril said. "There will be no survivors in Rad." His tone was cold. Sanakan looked at Hugh, the silent Hunter didn't want to believe that. Kyril could see it in his eyes.

"I do not know what condition we will find Luu-Luu in but..." Kyril pointed at the sky. "You will notice that nothing here is normal anymore."

Indeed, the skies had grown darker. The clouds turning murky and dark. There was an ill feeling wind blowing. "We stand by and do nothing, and all of Eostia will be done for." Kyril said to his Hunters.

Hugh nodded, as Lily approached.

"Master." Lily said, her raiment stained with ash and snow. "Are we falling back?"

"No." Kyril answered quietly. "We're ending all of this."

Sanakan hefted her sword in hand as she smiled at Hugh. "Come on Hugh," she said to him with affection dancing in her eyes. "Let's get this done. We still have to go on that date you promised me a few nights ago."

Lily laughed and even Kyril felt some good cheer from Hugh's response, a kiss on the cheek that caused Sanakan's entire face to burn red.

And so they hunted.

/

Kyril ran ahead, sword on his shoulder. Still he felt regret. He should have known that something from his past in Yharnam would follow him wherever he went. He hadn't warned Celestine that this could happen, he hadn't warned Luu-Luu who he knew full well was probably used by Shamuhaza in his sick experiments. He truly regretted that. He had long since forgotten empathy, but he was human enough to feel regret that he could not save anyone.

Had he been a more ordinary warrior, he would have prayed that Luu-Luu was safe and unharmed. But he knew better now. He was no savior, not a knight in shining armor here to bring justice to evil. He was neither of those things, but he could try and salvage what he could. The Good Hunter knew that it wasn't enough to atone for failing those he had rescued back in Yharnam. But, if it could help ease the burden on his shoulders just a little bit then he could live with that.

It was a small gift for those he failed in the past and those he would fail here today, but he swore right then and there that Shamuhaza would die screaming for what he had done to these good people.

They eventually made it to a courtyard. The silence was, at once, replaced by a maddening drone in a language so incomprehensible lesser men would have torn their own throats out to escape it. Kyril stayed calm even as he heard Sanakan mutter that everything sounded wrong. Hugh shook his head with a grimace while Lily turned paler than usual. The courtyard rang with an otherworldly force, darkening the sky and whipping the wind into a frenzy.

"What manner of evil is this, Master?" Lily whispered tightening the grip on the haft of her Church Pick.

"One that should have long since been buried when I left it behind." Kyril answered gravely. "Hugh, Sanakan. Whatever happens here, do not hold anything back."

"Aye, Boss." Sanakan said as she slammed the smaller sword into the sheath of the Holy Blade. "We'll get through this intact. Right Hugh?"

Hugh merely responded by nodding, he loaded a new cartridge into his Evelyn pistol. Kyril did the same with his own pistol.

 _ **So, you've finally reached me.**_

Shamuhaza showed himself, a middle aged man wrapped in bandages. "And now I have no reason to hold back." He let out a crazed smile as he looked down at Kyril with maddened eyes. He had seen that same expression on Micolash, Host of the Nightmare. A former student of Byrgenwerth the man had been driven mad by his successful attempt to contact the Great Ones. The Nightmare of Mensis was his abode, either conjured by the Great Ones in reward for giving them sacrifices or a building the man had once been familiar with.

Either way, Kyril had killed him all the same.

"Indeed." Kyril said loud enough for the mad sorcerer to hear. "I won't bother asking you how you managed to do all of this." He gestured with his pistol at the petrified statues of Rad's people. "Or to try and convince you to stop this madness. I'm just going to go up there and kill you."

Shamuhaza laughed. Sanakan and Hugh bristled but the bandaged sorcerer only snapped his fingers. Kyril sensed killing intent, then turned around to face their new enemies that were approaching. They were Half Lings but each one had iron masks surgically attached to their faces. The one in the lead was the most tragic.

"Gods above..." Lily whispered. "That's Lady Luu-Luu."

Luu-Luu hefted her axe as her green cape flared behind her. One half of her face was a metal mask. The other half held no emotion in it as she leaned her gigantic weapon on her shoulder. She was utterly pale and silent. A husk for all intents and purposes, but her small child like frame belied the immense strength that made her capable of lifting the huge axe she preferred.

Kyril clenched his fist.

"I have made a few enhancements to them." Shamuhaza said, giggling madly. "I had at first wanted them to birth more monsters but I suppose using them to kill you all would be a much better prize I suppose. Enjoy yourself, Sir Kyril."

Kyril leaned his sword against his shoulder as he faced off against Luu-Luu and the controlled Half-Lings. "All three of you, go and kill him." He told Sanakan. "I will hold these back."

"I'm not leaving you here Boss." Sanakan said. "Maybe Lily can..." She trailed off as Hugh gripped her shoulder and gave her a sad, meaningful look.

"Go!" Kyril said as he faced down the possessed half-ling warriors that were advancing on him.

Sanakan grit her teeth and ran into the estate proper, on the hunt for Shamuhaza.

/

Kyril sighed as he gripped his sword in two hands. The first Half-Ling charged in, swinging her great axe in a mighty arc that would have cut him in two had he been an ordinary man. Kyril stepped backward and swung, sending the Half Ling backwards into the second.

The Good Hunter readied himself for battle. They were good people, no doubt, but now they were twisted by dark powers because of Shamuhaza. It wasn't supposed to be this way but it was. He didn't wish to burden his apprentices with this, they didn't kill good people like he did.

It was better this way. Kyril struck this time, brandishing his blade at the Half Lings as they charged. Luu-Luu remained still watching as the three possessed struck at the Good Hunter and he stuck back. Kyril let himself go, his swing decapitating one of the Half Lings. One of them went for a spear thrust that Kyril blocked one handed. His pistol barked and his enemy's head snapped backwards brutally and she died without a sound. Kyril stabbed his sword into her chest to make sure.

The last one raised her sword but it was too late as Kyril sliced into her chest and put her down all the same.

"Luu-Luu?" He asked quietly.

The Half-Ling Princess Knight only responded by hefting her gigantic axe and marching towards her foe. Kyril let out a pained sigh, feeling old already, and met her charge with his own as their battle began.

Luu-Luu struck first and her considerable strength actually pushed Kyril back. She wasn't just strong, she was fast. Almost as fast as he was. The Half-Ling's expression didn't change at all even as dodged a strike meant for his head. As Kyril got back up, Luu-Luu grabbed him by the collar and threw him aside a considerable distance.

The Good Hunter rolled back onto his feet wincing as Luu-Luu charged, her axe raised. He struck at her, great axe meeting arcane blade as Kyril sought to overcome Luu-Luu's guard. Luu-Luu struck with equal, disinterested fervor her axe coming from everywhere at once.

Kyril kept his guard up before pushing back Luu-Luu with a strike that she blocked. Forcing the axe haft out of the way Kyril lunged, pushing the point of his sword forward straight through Luu-Luu's chest.

The Half-Ling gurgled blood as life came to her eye for a brief moment. Luu-Luu gasped as she looked the Hunter in the eye. All Kyril could see was the terror fading away.

"I..." She gasped. "I..."

Kyril stayed silent merely drawing the blade out of her chest and catching the Half-Ling before she could fall.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

Luu-Luu reached up briefly. "Thank you..." She whispered.

Kyril held her hand. When her grip weakened and Luu-Luu finally passed on, the Good Hunter closed her lifeless eye, he laid her down in the snow before crossing her arms on her chest. He sighed tiredly as he stood up to his full height and prepared to enter the estate to hunt down Shamuhaza.

/

Bastard was fast.

Sanakan struck down Shamuhaza only for the body double to turn into ash. Swearing, Sanakan turned around and swiped at the mutant trying to cleave her back open. Her sword cut right through its neck beheading it instantly. Beside her Hugh readied his Evelyn and the pistol barked, sending another mutant into blissful oblivion. Lily's Church Pick punched into another one's head.

"He used another duplicate again." Sanakan panted. "Bastard's fast too."

"Let's keep going." Lily said.

Hugh nodded loading another cartridge into his pistol and firing at another incoming mutant.

 _ **You seem to be having trouble keeping up! Please, continue to struggle. Even a Hunter can be worn down and killed!**_

"Shut up, you crazy bastard!" Sanakan snapped. She then muttered. "I'm going to gut him slowly when I get my hands on him."

"It would help if you didn't get so annoyed." Lily said. She gestured at the horde of mutants coming in from the far end of the hallway they were standing in.

"Alright." Sanakan looked annoyed. "We'll get to him if we keep going in the direction where the monsters are coming from."

Hugh did not know how that made any sense but he shrugged and kept that opinion to himself. He led the way with Lily, Chikage raised as the mutants let out their gibbering wails. Lily brought up her Flamesprayer and depressed the trigger, smothering the mutants with flames. Screaming the horde seemed to stagger back as the fire swept over them turning flesh to blackened meat.

Sanakan and Hugh kept their bandannas up over their noses. Their swords rose and fell dispatching the mutants that were burning and in the way. They advanced, slowly but surely through the estate where Shamuhaza conjured more and more mutants. His familiar had alerted him to the approaching presence of Olga Discordia. If she was coming here that meant the Seven Shields had sent a relief force to Rad to reinforce Sir Kyril and his soldiers.

The sorcerer frowned as he looked in the crystal ball. Vault had already ordered him to pull back from Rad before it was too late. The testing for the Neverborn had been complete. Neverborn, such a crude name to place upon his finest creations. But he knew what he was doing now. Gathering his newly gained power, Shamuhaza spoke in tongues unknown.

Behind him, the door smashed open as Sanakan entered the room. The Hunter's Greatsword was in hand as she leaped towards him in a daring opening gambit.

/

Above the skies of Rad, a void tore in the borders between this world and the realities beyond. Kyril sensed it and as he looked up at the void he shook his head as something crawled out of the void. The Good Hunter held the Holy Moonlight Sword as the creature flopped down, a rancid stink permeating the courtyard.

Deformed, the ungodly amalgamation of mortal and eldritch minds let out a pained insane roar. Kyril held up his hand as the shockwave buffeted the area, his coat flaring behind him. The creature was unspeakably horrifying, half corpse half stone. Faces let out a cacophony of screams and pain. Empty eye sockets blared out their agony to the winds, but Kyril ignored that as he looked up at the eldritch horror before him.

Truly, it seemed that Yharnam would not leave him in peace. But so be it. Shamuhaza's creation would die here, like the pathetic monster that it was.

The Holy Moonlight Sword ignited in blue, shadowy light as the Good Hunter charged the monster.

Screaming in agony, the being from beyond reached out to grab him only to lose a section of its hand to a single stroke from the Holy Moonlight Sword. The screams of pain turned louder as Kyril kept attacking. The thing tried to smash him down once more only for the Good Hunter to dodge into the attack. He thrust his blade into its chest, feeling the blade punch through muscle and bone. He drove the blade further even as the thing thrashed in agony.

Kyril let loose the energy held within the blade and the monster's upper body exploded into large welts of gore. Meat and blood flew through the air, snow steaming in the heat of the dying thing's throes. The Good Hunter stood in the midst of the carnage, eyes tired as he looked around. He was covered in blood from head to toe.

"Nightmare slain." He said to himself.

It didn't feel like victory in the slightest.

 **...**

Shamuhaza had escaped retribution.

Kyril waited alongside his Hunters for Shalala and the others to enter the city. Sanakan and Hugh kept a look out while Lily covered Luu-Luu's body with a white shroud they found in the estate. Kyril leaned on his sword which was impaled in the snow. It was a cold afternoon when Shalala led her surviving warrior band into the estate.

The Half-Ling captain caught sight of the shrouded body and closed her eyes, trying very hard to keep the tears from flowing but it was a futile effort. Sanakan lowered her head, muttering to herself before she turned to the Boss.

"What do we do now?" She asked quietly.

"We return to Ken." Kyril spoke without looking at her. "We bury our dead and I report to Lady Celestine."

"What about Shamuhaza!?" Shalala snarled. "Where is he!? I'll flay him alive for this!"

"He escaped." Sanakan said. Before Shalala could round on her, Sanakan's glare put a stop to it. "I'm just as pissed as you are. So don't blame me or the Boss for what happened. We came up here to do what we can. Our job here isn't done."

Shalala bristled and Kyril turned his head slightly to watch them both, even as Hugh got ready in case an altercation began.

"Sir Kyril? Captain Shalala?"

It was one of Kyril's men. "We've made contact with Lady Alicia Arcturus and Lady Maia, sir. They came to reinforce us."

"We'll meet up with them." Kyril said quietly. "In the meantime, get me Sergeant Bergen. I need a burial detail and an honor guard."

"For..." The soldier swallowed as he saw the shrouded body. "Yes sir, right away."

 **...**

Days pass.

Luu-Luu's death had struck a blow against the Seven Shields alliance. Sir Kyril returned to Ken alongside the troops of the Seven Shields and made his report. Though the Black Dogs and Shamuhaza had been repulsed from Rad, it was nonetheless a pyrrhic victory. The fortress city of Rad itself was considered cursed and many would lose their homes as they attempted to make a fresh start in Ansur or Ken.

/

Kyril sat in his office, doing paperwork. His cold gaze looked down at the parchment before he signed off on the recruitment notice and made a note for Bergen to begin retraining the replacements. Indriga was still in a coma but her condition was said to be good and the clerics were hopeful. He looked out of the window. The capitol was in mourning. Luu-Luu had been buried and the funeral was a private affair. Kyril had nearly not attended but Celestine and Olga had asked him to.

So he did, but he kept a discreet distance. He had given Luu-Luu mercy in Rad, and he could only hope that wherever she was, she would forgive him for what he had to do.

The Good Hunter looked up quietly before closing his eyes.

He was tired.

 **...**

 **Well. That was intense.**


	17. Chapter 17

17

Honoring Wishes

 _"Do not grieve. The Night has yet to end."_

 _Hunter's Dream_

Kyril stepped back from the gravestone as he looked at the list of names carved into the grey worn stone. He had added Luu-Luu's and Indriga's among others lost in the war for Eostia. The Good Hunter then reached for the bucket of water and cloth by his side and began to clean it. He had been doing this ever since he got back from Rad. The events of that day were still fresh for him. He heard the clashing of steel echoing in the background and knew Sanakan and Hugh were pressing Soren hard. He rolled his stiff shoulders, his wounds had long since healed but still...It was a good time for silence and solitude.

Lily had once more volunteered her services to the healers to do what she could. After Indriga had been pronounced dead she had taken it harder than all of them seeing as the healers did all that they could do. Kyril remembered Indriga as a brave woman and a peerless scout. Her second in command, Sharl, was doing his best to fill the void she left behind but Kyril had full confidence in the nervous young man even if he kept insisting that he was not the right person to lead the scouts. His company had lost some of its best and brightest in the battle for Rad's soul. A battle they had both lost and won. They needed to rebuild not just the company, but the soldiery's spirits as well. So he had them all rest up for a few days before training and drilling began once more.

His Hunters would not have that same luxury.

"Good Hunter."

Kyril sighed and got up to face the Doll. "You are troubled." She said, stating it like a fact. Kyril chuckled bitterly.

"I suppose I am." He told her. "Forgive me, Evetta. My humors have been unbalanced as of late."

The Doll smiled gently. "I am here for you, Good Hunter." She spoke demurely even as she walked with Kyril.

"We lost a lot of good people." Kyril said then sighed. "And the villain responsible has somehow found out how to make contact with a Great One."

Evetta squeezed his arm gently, saying nothing. But Kyril appreciated her gesture as they headed down the path towards the field of white flowers where Kyril faced off against his mentor Gehrman, whose title he now bore as First Hunter. They stood watching Soren as he faced off against Sanakan and Hugh. The young apprentice switched from Spear to Saw as he blocked a sword stroke from Sanakan. Hugh lunged in only for the apprentice to trip backwards and fall over with a curse when he tried to dodge the sword strike.

In almost uncanny unison, Hugh and Sanakan lowered their swords.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Soren panted.

"Sort of, yeah." Sanakan pointed out helpfully. "We had you on your heels for a few seconds there, but you kept us from beating you handily."

Hugh grinned and nodded in agreement but he looked at Soren's foot pointedly. The young apprentice muttered to himself as he looked at his boots to see if they had somehow come undone during the spar. He saw Kyril and the Plain Doll first and nudged his head in Kyril's direction.

"Boss." Sanakan said and straightened to attention. Hugh stood by her. "Soren's doing great."

Kyril nodded. "How about the both of you?"

Sanakan looked to Hugh who shrugged. "We're...dealing with things." She sighed. "At least, trying to."

Hugh nodded. He was still a bit upset about losing Indriga. He looked at Kyril pointedly, wondering if the Good Hunter needed him to help Sharl with his duties. He was free of any obligations after all.

The Good Hunter exhaled. "We won that fight at a cost." He told the both of them. "But all of you, Lily included, fought with distinction."

"Still should have killed that slippery bastard, Shamuhaza." Sanakan growled.

"He escaped. It was not your fault." Kyril spoke.

"You fought bravely and returned." The Doll continued for him. "That is all the Good Hunter asks of you." Her voice was soothing. Sanakan and Hugh nodded.

"We'll do better, Boss." Sanakan told Kyril thumping her chest proudly. Hugh inclined his head.

Kyril looked all three of them in the eye. His Hunters would continue to prove themselves worthy of the title. Who knows? Maybe Sanakan would surpass him to become the First Hunter one day...

/

The mood within the capitol was dark, but life moved on. Kyril continued surveying the new recruits doing drills under Bergen's instruction. The sergeant, lieutenant he reminded himself, was observing also. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the crowd of recruits. Even the most foolhardy of them refused to lock eyes with Sir Kyril. Many of them had heard the stories of the Good Hunter, none of which compared to the real deal that was standing there observing him. He had dismissed a good recruits in person a few months ago. Most of them were unsuited for combat or were noblemen's heirs looking for a leg-up over their peers.

"Some of these poor bastards aren't going to cut it." Bergen told him scowling at the tired looking recruits who were doggedly finishing their combat drills. "What are we gonna do about it Captain?"

Kyril narrowed his eyes as a young girl stumbled but managed to get herself back on her feet quickly only for one of the sergeants to notice. He saw her wince as the sergeant shoved the training spear back into her hands. He then barked out an order for the drill to begin again. The Good Hunter exhaled through his nose, impassively observing the performance. While a few were hanging on, there were some who were clearly out of shape or had no business holding a weapon in their hands. Rad may have been a pyrrhic victory but that clearly did not mean that he would lower his standards for anyone seeking fame or fortune, those types of soldiers were a liability on the battlefield and an irritation off of it. There would be no glory hounds in his company, not while he still drew breath and lead it. Bergen had the same idea, as did the rest of the sergeants in his company.

It drew the ire of the nobility of course, but there was nothing they could do to try and change things. Sir Kyril's company was highly effective because there was no sycophants in it.

"Continue as you are. The ones who can't hack it with us will make themselves known in due time." Kyril said idly. "I'm hearing good things about Sharl, Sergeant-er...well lieutenant."

Bergen smiled cheekily. "Ah, well. The kid's still nervous but he does his duties well." He told Kyril. The man's left arm was wrapped up in a sling, a parting gift from one of the mutated orcs. Lucius was busy doing research on one of the cadavers they managed to salvage from Rad, but even with the help of Olga Discordia work was going to be slow.

Kyril frowned. Thoughts of Rad still troubled him but he continued to reflect on what happened, to learn what he could do to prevent such a disaster from happening again. When he had brought the news back to Ken, everyone had been taken aback. Prim was especially inconsolable being the closest one to the Half-Ling, Alicia Arcturus was speechless but he knew she was close to lashing out at him in a tirade. Celestine and Olga were understanding, although Celestine in particular was wrought with grief at what had to be done. Maia kept to herself in the meantime, although she would visit him once in a while to have a chat. Claudia Levantine, as expected of a soldier like her, understood his reasoning for doing what he had to.

She was, funnily enough, the one who explained why he had to kill Luu-Luu to the others. Especially Prim and Alicia. Why he had to grant her mercy. Kyril himself had said his reasons. A bright person such as the Half-Ling, reduced to a mere shell of her former self? That was something nobody should have to endure watching.

Kyril knew that pain, to see someone so far gone that there was nothing else that you could do but give them the peace they deserved. He had put down countless beasts the same way. Back in Yharnam, he had met up with a youthful Hunter who had asked him for help in defeating his brother who had lost himself to the bloodlust.

He could still remember the young man's words.

 _"If-If you love someone that much...putting them out of their misery is the greatest act of love you can do for them."_

Kyril had killed the very same man who taught him that, ironically the other Hunter had gone mad like his brother. By that time, he had long since become deadened to the horrors of the Hunt, but he truly regretted that things had happened that way. He had once wondered if he too would meet that kind of end some day. The Good Hunter shook his head.

"Announce an hour break and continue with the drills." Kyril said softly. "I have a meeting to attend."

"Aye sir." Bergen nodded. He then snapped loudly at the recruits who cringed in his direction. "Right! You lot just got lucky, take an hour break but don't think that any of you poor lords and ladies are done here! You've still got daylight left and I'll be damned if I let you waste it!"

Kyril left Lieutenant Bergen to the recruits with a small smile. Perhaps they'd win this war yet.

/

The council chamber was subdued. For the umpteenth time, Kyril really did not care that Archbishop Grishom was there. In fact he ignored the man completely as he was scowling at him. The Good Hunter was half tempted to punch his face in but his indifference won out in the end. His apprentices stood behind him in loose formation, garbed in their hunter attire. He had given Grace a few days off, even if the Dark Elf had protested about leaving his side for these things. He appreciated her loyalty, and reminded himself to visit her when he had the time.

To his left Prim kept her eyes down. She was still grieving for the person whose empty seat was beside her. Next to her on the opposite seat, Alicia held her hand and just glanced at the Good Hunter. Claudia sat at Celestine's right hand while Olga was on the left. The Dark Elf queen gave Kyril a quiet glance while Celestine's eyes were closed. Maia was closer to Kyril this time she sat at his right.

"There is much to do but with Rad acting as a buffer between us and Thorne, I am concerned that this newfound isolation may put Kaguya in danger." Celestine spoke gravely, opening her eyes after a long pause. Kyril could understand, Rad may have been denied to the Black Dogs but the energy from the creature that Kyril had slain was still permeating the region. Whatever power the creature exuded across the entire region, Rad would never be the same. For once, he was glad that he had killed the damn thing alone.

The consequences of such an abominable creature running amok in Eostia was far too horrible to even consider.

Celestine had heard reports of the dead rising, strange creatures that roamed the night and other unspeakable things from the refugees in Rad. It was shaping up to be a disaster of epic proportions, and a big distraction from winning the war against the Black Dogs.

"There is also the matter of Shamuhaza being on the loose..."

At that, Grishom looked smugly at Kyril. The one who responded, Sanakan, did so by narrowing her eyes at him in a fearsome glare and reaching for her weapon. The Archbishop wisely schooled his features. Sanakan was Kyril's second, as such she also demanded a certain respect. While Kyril was above being annoyed and ignored Grishom most of the time, Sanakan was not her master and never will be. She was less patient with such disrespect.

That and she could put a man easily twice her size down flat on their ass with one single punch.

"My scouts are keeping an eye out." Kyril said as he stood up. "I would however caution that Shamuhaza is clever and extremely dangerous, compared to certain individuals here who have been haranguing me for persecuting my duties." His tone was serene but everyone looked at Grishom. Celestine in particular didn't seem very happy with him, seeing that the old man withered but threw a nasty look at Kyril.

"In the meantime...I am more than willing to head into Rad to ascertain the situation and look for an alternate route to Thorn if need be." Kyril finished at that point, looking at Celestine who sighed tiredly.

"I thank you for your diligence, Sir Kyril." Celestine said gracefully. "But Chloe has volunteered for the job and is returning in a few days."

Kyril nodded, making sure to talk to lady Olga about that. If she needed his help, then he'd go out there and get Chloe out of whatever situation she had gotten herself into. A brave woman, that one.

"As if a missing Dark Elf is a problem." Grishom muttered to himself.

Kyril exhaled silently as Olga turned her deathly gaze on the Archbishop but before she could bark out a scathing reply, Celestine beat her to it.

"Grishom, your atrocious behavior during these past few meetings has been noted and will be rectified when I get to it." Celestine said firmly. The High Elf turned her attention to the old man. "You may leave the chambers. _Now_."

The Archbishop spoke, this time trying to convince Celestine to see things his way. "Your Holiness, is it wise to put your trust into these...Dark Elves? They were responsible for us being in this mess in the first place!"

"I told you to leave, Archbishop." Celestine said sternly and looked at Grishom, steel in her eyes. "The door is that way. Use it. Or would you like to be escorted outside?" As though sensing the High Elf's anger, the two guards in the room scowled and stepped forward in Grishom's direction.

Grishom's face curdled and he stood up, bowed stiffly and headed out. When the door closed Celestine sighed tiredly.

"What a flabby old cunt." Sanakan spoke, her tone derisive, what was on everyone's minds. Lily looked at her, aghast, while Hugh and Soren were overcome with laughter.

Everyone was staring at her then at Kyril who had quietly brought his hand across his face, trying to hide the smile that was beginning to form.

/

"I cannot believe you said that." Lily whispered harshly to Sanakan, who shrugged.

"Everyone was thinking it. Even the Boss." Sanakan said to Lily. Hugh's face was still slightly red from laughing so hard. The moment Kyril had them dismissed, the mute had descended into a fit of silent laughter. Soren bit his lip, trying to keep himself from laughing again. It was a task doomed to fail.

"You still don't say things like that out loud! Especially not in front of Her Holiness!" All four Hunters were on their way to get some food from one of the taverns, after that it was back to the Dream for more intensive training with the Caryll Runes in place. That was what Soren had been dreading.

Because all four of them were going to face off with the Good Hunter himself.

The four reached the tavern, Sanakan easily bartering with the owner to let them have a private parlor, once they were seated they ordered up some food and ate quickly.

"Say, uh...why do you call him 'the Good Hunter' anyway?" Soren asked Sanakan.

"That's the Doll's name for him." Lily answered Soren.

"The...oh, you mean Miss Evetta?" Soren perked up. "I like her, she's nice!"

Sanakan and Lily looked at each other. Hugh was too busy devouring what he could.

"Miss Evetta?" Sanakan asked. "That's her name?"

"I...er, overheard the Boss calling her that one time." Soren said, scratching his head. "Sorry, I thought you all knew her name."

"We've been calling her 'the Doll' this entire time." Sanakan muttered. "Now I feel bad."

"Like you should." Lily said. "Especially after today's council meeting."

"I didn't hear anyone disagreeing with me. Even the Boss didn't scold me for that." Sanakan countered.

Lily grumbled.

/

 _The Hunter's Dream_

The Good Hunter was waiting for them on the field of white flowers next to the Workshop. Sanakan gulped as the menacing figure of Kyril Sutherland sat on his favorite chair, one that belonged to his mentor who had passed on. The Doll, Evetta, stood at his side demurely. Kyril's eyes were closed but when he sensed Sanakan and the others had approached an appropriate distance he opened his eyes to look at them.

He stood up finally. The breeze caused the tails of his coat to billow around his legs as he unclipped his Saw Cleaver from the harness on his back.

"So, this is just a small match just to see how far all of you have come along." Kyril announced to his apprentices. "We also have guests."

Sanakan looked to the left. Oh great.

Celestine Lucross and Olga Discordia were the ones who were observing. Both had made a request to Kyril to watch him train his subordinates. The two elves smiled briefly at them. Hugh made a bow while Soren scratched his cheek nervously.

"Wonderful." Sanakan said to Lily. "The rulers of two countries get to watch us make asses of ourselves."

"This is your fault." Lily groused. "Somehow, it is." She looked at the Doll as she led both Olga and Celestine out of the way, seeing as Kyril liked to use the entire field as a sparring ground. She readied her weapon as Sanakan did the same. On the opposite side, Soren gripped his Saw Spear tightly as Hugh drew his Chikage.

Both Hunters tensed up as Kyril stared at them impassively for a few moments before he made the first move.

"He's going for the right, Hugh!" Soren yelled.

Hugh barely brought up his Chikage as Kyril charged, blade at his side.

/

"Well...this seems rather hectic." Olga remarked as she sipped her tea, watching Kyril throw Hugh to the side as he met Sanakan and Lily's charge. Soren leaped in right after them, blades ringing as Kyril blocked, ducked and weaved out of his apprentices' attempts to put him down. The Good Hunter kicked Soren aside, striking at Sanakan who blocked with her sword.

"They aren't going to hurt each other are they?" Celestine asked worried.

"The Good Hunter will heal them if necessary." The Doll answered Celestine. "Wounds sustained in the Dream heal faster than in the waking world."

Her mild, gentle tone clearly did not make the two elves any more comfortable at all. Olga winced as Kyril's fist slammed into Soren's face as Hugh stepped in to try and give him cover. Too late, as the boy was clearly stunned from the blow. The Good Hunter traded blows with Hugh, sword meeting cleaver. He then pushed Hugh aside as he crossed blades with Sanakan and Lily, striking back whenever he could.

Sanakan took a blow to the head that caused her to stagger backwards.

Kyril and Lily clashed.

"You're a lot fiercer today, Lily." He commented.

"I am expected to do my best, Master." Lily said before pushing back. "Now, Sanakan!"

Sanakan jumped in from behind Lily, her Greatsword in hand as Kyril tensed up then leaped backwards as the gigantic blade slammed down on the spot he occupied a few moments ago. The Good Hunter rolled back onto his feet. Hugh and Soren approached from one side, Soren holding his head but still in the fight. Sanakan and Lily went for the other.

The Good Hunter smiled. "Well, now. The apprentices are pushing the master. Months before you barely laid a scratch on me." He said to them all.

"Once or twice." Soren panted. "Not much, but it's an improvement."

"Indeed." Kyril agreed with Soren's statement as he dropped his Saw Cleaver. "Perhaps, now I should be a bit more serious in my lessons today." Ashes formed in his empty hand as the Holy Moonlight Sword summoned itself into the Good Hunter's hands.

The sword seemed to shimmer brightly in the air as Kyril brought it forward.

"Bring me down, if you can that is."

Master and students faced each other briefly before finally meeting in battle once more.

/

"So!" Celestine clapped her hands. "Um...that was rather spectacular." She smiled nervously as Sanakan, Hugh and Soren glowered at her. Kyril scratched his hair, slightly singed from Lily's Flamesprayer.

"We still got our butts kicked, milady." Sanakan said. "No offense."

"Don't be so negative, young one." Olga huffed. "Considering that you managed to knock the hat off Sir Kyril's head, I would say that was quite the success."

"True." Kyril said, his face impassive. Both he and Olga looked so alike right now, it was uncanny. "I believe I must go without my hat for the day, Lady Olga, as the ding Sanakan put in my hat was quite considerable. So much so that it must be excused in present company."

Soren chuckled.

"Still, you _did_ manage to give me more than a few bruises in this attempt. I am proud of all of you." Kyril said with a small smile.

Sanakan grinned. "Better watch out, Boss. We're getting better every day."

Kyril nodded in agreement. "I believe you both had something to discuss with me, Lady Olga? Lady Celestine?"

Olga took over this time before Celestine could speak up. "I've spoken to your retainer, Sir Kyril." She said softly.

"Oh?" Kyril quirked a brow. "What happened?"

Soren tensed up slightly but relaxed. Knowing Grace, she could handle herself. But then again, this _was_ Olga Discordia.

Olga sighed. "There is a particular mercenary that she wants dead. A man named Morgan who leads the Leaping Lizards band. They have apparently declared for the Black Dogs during the war."

Sanakan snorted to herself privately at the name but kept her composure when Hugh looked at her slightly.

"Leaping Lizards." Kyril said. "What are the rules of engagement, Lady Olga? Do you want this man dead or alive?"

Olga kept a stoic facade. "That is up to your retainer..." She said. "Seeing as Miss Campbell was, and still is, understandably upset with me during my war with Celestine I figured it best to pass this information to you for her sake."

Kyril kept silent but he nodded. "Very well, I shall discuss this with her tomorrow." He said.

"Ah...Sir Kyril." Celestine spoke up. "I...I've been wondering how you were holding up. With-with...well, you know."

The Good Hunter looked at Celestine quietly but the weariness in his frame was quite clear to everyone in that Workshop. Sanakan, knowing full well that the three of them wanted to be alone nudged her head at the other Hunters. "Boss, we'll head on out if that's okay."

"Very well," Kyril told them. "Just don't bother Bergen too much if you are headed to the barracks."

Sanakan grinned.

As the four of them left, Kyril leaned back in his chair. Evetta entered the Workshop as if sensing his disquiet.

"I deal with it as best as I can." The Good Hunter told Celestine at last. "...How is Prim?"

"Alicia says she still grieves for Luu-Luu." Celestine answered.

"I see." Kyril's response was disquieting because it sounded cold, almost callous. But Celestine knew the Good Hunter had gone through a lot. An understatement if anything. "I suppose she blames me for not doing enough."

"No." Olga shook her head. "Do not go down that path, Kyril. It leads only to madness."

Kyril nodded. "It's another burden I bear and not one I will share." He said. "But the guilt remains nonetheless."

"You don't have to hide it from us or...or the others." Celestine held his hand, knowing that he'd probably pull away. To her surprise, he did no such thing.

"I've never hid it."

/

 _The next day..._

Grace Campbell was still pissed. That made her even more annoyed. The Dark Elf flicked a stray strand of hair out of her face as she focused on paperwork. How dare she, that frost-hearted bitch queen thinking that she knew what Grace felt about losing someone important. Olga Discordia had everything handed to her when she first took the Crown of Garan. When she tried to apologize for sending Grace's husband to his death, Grace had wanted to slap the fucking thing off of her head just to see her expression.

Grace hated the bitch, and right now it was clear for all to see.

The Dark Elf put her quill pen back in the inkpot, her bad mood worsened now that it was clearly almost empty. That meant that she'd have to go out and get some more. And because she had sent Soren out to take a break, she had to go herself. Grace was not up to speaking with anyone, and while it was her job to act as Kyril's representative when Sanakan wasn't there...

With a growl of annoyance, Grace stood up and walked out of Kyril's office to get another blasted inkpot. The look on her face must have been spectacularly scary, because the guards only stared straight ahead instead of ogling at her. Grace continued down the corridor, eventually almost bumping into Soren who was heading back.

"Oh!" Soren let her pass. "Sorry, Miss Grace. I didn't see you there." He started mumbling when he saw that Grace still looked livid.

"I'm fine, Soren." Grace said. "I'm just..." She rubbed her forehead. "Looking for a thrice-damned inkpot."

"Oh...Um, well..." Soren sighed. "The Boss wants to speak to you. He says it's...well, important. We're going out on a hunt."

Grace knew that word. Hunt. That meant Kyril was on the move again, going to hunt down a particular target Celestine wanted dead or completely destroyed. But somehow she knew who the person they were going after was.

That bastard Morgan.

/

Kyril was waiting in his private parlor, already wearing his full Hunter's attire. Grace shivered. She could never get used to the sheer horrifying aura that Kyril Sutherland possessed. The man was lethality incarnate, much more so than any warrior she had ever met.

Vault may have been cunning and ambitious, a wily fighter who considered himself the strongest mercenary in Eostia. To compare him to the man known as the Good Hunter was impossible. Kyril was a cold hearted killer through and through. The man cared not for the meaning of honor or chivalry. He dealt death and if he was angry, he dealt a cruel and most dishonorable death.

"Hello, Grace." Kyril said, voice muffled behind the cloth bandanna covering his mouth. "Apologies for the sudden call."

"It is no trouble, Sir Kyril." Grace murmured. "Um...are you doing well?"

"I've been tasked to hunt down a band of mercenaries called the Leaping Lizards." Kyril's voice was serene but quiet. It was a private parlor but he understood that Grace had been upset for the past few days.

Grace flinched. The Leaping Lizards were led by that bastard Morgan. Morgan who had tossed Grace aside when she had fulfilled her uses.

"Yes. I heard from Soren." Grace said stiffly.

"Ah, of course." Kyril chuckled. It was still a terrifying sound that made the hairs on the back of Grace's neck stand up. "He should probably learn not to blurt out things without thinking."

Despite her agitated state, Grace smiled.

"The man who leads those mercenaries, Morgan...He's a slaver." Grace told Kyril. "I was...I was one of his 'products', so to speak. Annie helped me out when I escaped to Ansur."

"I see." Kyril said softly. His tone was still as serene as ever but Grace knew that he was going to kill that man. She learned that when his eyes turned blank. That meant that he was extremely pissed off.

"I suppose I should find out who else he is working for, seeing as slavers tend to have connections...Perhaps I might find something on one of the rats who are hiding in the walls of Ken." Kyril said softly.

Grace shook herself out of her funk as best as she could. "I am ready to serve if need be." She said to Kyril.

"Coordinate with Chloe on this." Kyril said. "Find out what you can about anyone who Morgan might be working with."

Grace nodded.

"Soren will be accompanying you on this." Kyril said. "As will Lily in case things get out of hand."

Kyril stayed silent after a long pause. "Forgive me for being short with everyone." He said. "My humors have been unbalanced since Rad." The Good Hunter slumped. He was honestly very tired of it all. Perhaps, retirement was a good thing to seek after the Black Dogs were destroyed. Maybe this was his chance to finally get some rest.

/

As Kyril went to prepare his troops for departure, he found someone else waiting for him in the corridor near the barracks.

"Ah, the infamous Sir Kyril." Grave Levantine commented as he pushed away from the wall he was leaning against. The old man held himself with a confident grace that belied his strength. The Good Hunter's dark eyes narrowed as he stared into Grave's eyes.

"Sir Levantine." Kyril nodded, greeting the man with chilling politeness. "A pleasure..."

"Please, I'm no longer a knight. I'm afraid those days are long since passed. New heroes take up the blade in my place, men like you are rare you know." Grave said.

Kyril's expression remained utterly disinterested as Grave continued smiling all the while. "how, exactly?"

"Warriors who shirk the idea of chivalry, who care nothing for fame and fortune." Grave said. "Only that they do their duty."

"I do not care what the nobility wants of me." Kyril's reply was straightforward. "What do you want from me, Sir Levantine?"

Grave raised his hands. "Nothing, Sir Kyril. I merely wished to meet you in person. Although that duel with my daughter-in-law...You were most impressive on the field."

Kyril's eyes narrowed. "Lady Claudia fought with all honor intact." He told Grave.

Grave smirked but nodded in agreement. "It was nice to meet you, Sir Kyril."

The Good Hunter walked past Grave without a word.

The old hero smiled. Yet again, the man impressed him. So much so that he regretted that he was stuck with his foolish son, Kyril was a better candidate to becoming his heir than Klaus could ever be. Grave rubbed his beard.

If only there was some way to be rid of that sterile fool...

Perhaps he could frame the man as a traitor? Sir Kyril _was_ trying to root out those who supported the Black Dogs after all...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Whew. Well, it has been a long road. I must once again thank everyone for the support that they have given this story. I did not expect it to gain this much traction.**_

 _ **Here we go.**_

18

Guiding Moonlight

 _"Ahh, ahh...Please...help us...ah. An unsightly beast...a great terror looms..."_

/

 _Scathlocke Province, North of Fortress City Ken._

"This...is looking like crap." Sanakan muttered, feeling the weight of Ludwig's Holy Blade across her shoulders. Beside her Hugh nodded, the mute kept a hand on the hilt of his Chikage. The pair were leading their own detachment of soldiers on the hunt for the Leaping Lizards. But either way, they had to deal with a large orc band alongside Ken's soldiers who were fighting off the orcs right now. From the look of things, if they didn't get any help none of them were going home to Fort Branswick, the garrison of Ken's soldiers stationed here in Scathlocke, the muddiest place Sanakan had ever been in her entire life.

Had she been a little girl, she would have been jumping in every muddy puddle she could find just to annoy Hugh who was not enjoying his situation in the slightest. As though sensing her thoughts, Hugh turned to her.

The annoyed look on the mute's face was enough to make Sanakan laugh out loud.

"A-Are we heading out?" Sharl asked, riding on Sanakan's left. The young man was Indriga's replacement, and despite his shy nature he knew he was filling in Indriga's place as the lead scout. The kid pushed up his glasses, Sanakan had at first thought that he belonged in a school instead of the battlefield but he was proving to be just as canny as Indriga was.

Hugh gave Sharl an encouraging nod as Sanakan drew her sword.

"Yep, find us a flanking route Sharl and we'll take care of the rest. The Boss is already leading his guys from the right flank." Sanakan told Sharl. "Here we go."

Scathlocke was to the north of the Fortress City of Ken. It was all hilly plains and drizzling rain, a lot worse in the winter. Kyril's company was hardened but even they would balk at the thought of fighting in this environment. However, they had their orders to hunt down the Leaping Lizards and that was what they were going to do.

The orcs here were a tougher breed but give or take, they weren't mutated by Shamuhaza's magics and neither were they supported by Black Dogs. Good. That meant Sanakan wasn't going to have a bad day. She and Hugh rode at the head, their horses splashing through the wet mud. It was slow going but if Ken's soldiery could hold until they could get into position, then the rescue could start in earnest.

Already, Sanakan could feel a rush of excitement go through her. For once, they were the ones who were blindsiding the enemy. She could feel that Hugh was the same way, that and he did need to work out some stress after all.

Not after what Henrietta Amatz had told him. Sanakan frowned slightly. The woman who dared call herself Hugh's mother was wishy-washy and the step father who called himself Hugh's father was even worse. He was all high and mighty, drunk on his own piss. Hugh had already washed their hands of those two but still they badgered him to come back to become the heir of the Amatz family. Something that he promptly declined without any hesitation at all.

Their persistence had been enough that Sir Kyril himself had to intervene for a brief time, making it clear that it was Hugh's choice to leave his vows as a Hunter. Hugh's stepfather, Neil, was arrogant enough to tell the Good Hunter that he could easily demand him to release Hugh to his family.

"The ranting of some lowly knight without a suit of good armor is not something to listen to." Neil had said.

Kyril's response was to draw his Hunter's Pistol and with a quiet tone told the noble to vacate his quarters or he would shoot him in the head. The pace that Neil used to vacate said quarters was record breaking.

Sanakan scowled as her mood darkened considerably.

As if they had any right to claim him for their own.

As if they had any right to say they loved him.

Sanakan let out a small snarl as she spurred her horse onward, gripping the reigns so tight that the leather creaked. _Hugh is_ _ **mine.**_ She thought to herself. Her sword was in hand as they reached the destination.

 _He is_ _ **mine.**_

/

Sergeant Roland was in dire straits. His men and women were being forced back by these greenskins and it was getting dicey. They'd be wiped out if things continued like this. As he held his axe close to his body and prepared to meet his end in a noble last stand alongside the men and women he fought and bled with for years, he caught sight of a flag being unfurled in the distance.

A dangling, upside down rune painted on the white flag fluttered in the breeze as Sir Kyril Sutherland, the bloody Left Hand of the Goddess himself, lead his troops in a daring charge through rough terrain that barely seemed to slow them down. At the front of his troops, the Good Hunter swung his Saw Cleaver into the orc chieftain in charge of the horde, killing it in one fell blow as his men and women followed him on foot. The line of infantry smashed into the greenskins, blades and spears forward. The orcs wheeled around to fight back against the sudden charge only to be outflanked by the rest of Kyril's troops, light infantry and scouts.

"It's Sir Kyril..." Roland muttered. He then waved his axe overhead. "Come on you apes! We still have fighting to do!"

With a war cry his weary soldiers followed after him. They were tired and outnumbered but gods damn them, they would prove their worth to Sir Kyril the Bloody, the most bloodthirsty knight in Eostia. A man worth fighting for.

They could win this, and if the greenskins didn't like that then they would die all the same.

/

Kyril cleaved another goblin sorcerer in two, fighting in silence alongside Lieutenant Bergen and his retinue of soldiers. They were hardened veterans, handpicked by the Lieutenant himself and thus they accompanied Sir Kyril on the battlefield whenever possible as his squad of escorts. Funny, the thought of having an escort tickled him a little and he had to fight back the urge to smile. The Good Hunter smashed aside another orc and took aim with his pistol, the firearm barking and sending another greenskin into the mud, face first. The Good Hunter holstered his firearm before advancing forward with his retinue, Saw Cleaver in hand.

Kyril looked around. The orcs were routed and as they fled through the mud, Sharl's scouts were picking the survivors off from behind using their bows and crossbows. He saw Hugh put a greenskin down with one shot of his Evelyn pistol. Sanakan was beside him, eyes glaring at the backs of the retreating greenskins.

"Lieutenant, let's regroup!" He barked out the command. "I want eyes and ears open for any chance that this horde of greenskins wasn't the only one out here."

"Yes, captain!" Bergen said. He then started snapping out orders and the sergeants under his command obeyed. Scathlocke had some of the harshest terrain in Ken, not as bad as the northern country beyond Eostia's borders but one that had to be respected, lest they found themselves bogged down and drowning in the mud during a surprise attack. Kyril made sure his men were well prepared for the mud, the cold and the wet rain that was sure to precipitate the possibility of disease and other maladies that could kill a man in half a dozen ways.

Staying dry and warm would be good for morale. They would have to head back to the garrison here to do so. Food would rot in this place, as could weapons, clothes and armor. That was going to be a problem here too.

The Good Hunter then turned to the soldiers he had rescued. Their own leader was busy keeping his men and women on their feet. Already, Kyril bet that he had seen some of his men fall into that muddy ground and never get back up again. The poor bastard was angry, Kyril could see it in his eyes. He looked up briefly at the cloudy sky before sighing. It looked like rain again, this was going to be a long march back to Fort Branswick, the seat of power in the region. Scathlocke served as a buffer between Garan and Eostia, although such things didn't matter now with the Black Dogs recruiting new members to bolster the ranks alongside the monsters.

The Good Hunter approached the sergeant in command, barely noticing the cold mud splashing around his boots. He was going to wait until he returned to a dry place before heading to the Dream, there was no way in hell he was going to go up to his Workshop in this state.

When he found his quarry, Morgan, he swore to himself that he was going to drown the bastard in the mud.

/

 _Fort Branswick, Scathlocke..._

Branswick was an old but still serviceable fortress located in Scathlocke. As it was stationed near dry ground, the soldiers who lived day to day in this place were grateful for clean sheets and hot food. Even if they were harassed constantly by the greenskins and the Black Dogs, it was still the driest, and warmest, place to be in.

Sanakan exhaled as she took off her mud stained boots. Flexing her toes she watched with amusement as Hugh did the same... and poured an unreasonable amount of dirty water out of them into a nearby bucket. The mute scratched his head then glumly looked at her as he pulled off his eye-patch. His ruined eye made Sanakan frown a bit, before she scooted over closer to Hugh to give him a hug.

He surprised her by leaning in for a kiss. One that she returned passionately, letting out a moan as his tongue danced against hers.

"Hugh..." Sanakan whispered blushing even as the young man gently laid her back down on the cot they were sharing. "Hugh...w-wait...I...I'm not ready. I'm all wet from the rain and muddy..."

He wasn't listening. Or rather, he was and he was just ignoring Sanakan's wishes as he sometimes did when he felt like he was being naughty. Hugh kissed her forehead gentle as can be, before idly drifting down to her lips. The mute smiled into the kiss as Sanakan craned her neck upwards, deepening the kiss even as she felt Hugh start undoing her collar and removing the cloth bandanna around her neck with one hand. His other hand found her trousers' buttons and undid them, snaking into her underwear and finding the growing heat between her legs.

Sanakan let out a whimper as Hugh began trailing butterfly kisses down her pale throat, opening her shirt one button after the other and nipping at her skin, tasting her pulse from time to time, leaving her skin hot from the small touches he'd give her. His fingers poked and prodded her, mercilessly teasing her into a frenzy.

"Hugh!" She squeaked. Sanakan _hated and loved it_ when he teased her like this. It made her feel all tingly. Especially with his fingers playing with her...

Kyril Sutherland opened the door suddenly, causing the pair to look at him. The Good Hunter, admirably, kept up his stoic facade as he faced both apprentices with a raised brow. Sanakan was flushed, her eyes wide and wild with passion. Hugh had an amused look in his eye, his hand still moving in Sanakan's trousers. Kyril promptly turned around without any preamble.

"Take your time." He told them before closing the door.

Sanakan and Hugh looked at each other after a few more moments, and then Hugh shrugged continuing what he was doing before. Sanakan just sighed luxuriously, throwing her head back before Hugh continued his ministrations while opening her white shirt.

"Ah...Hugh..."

They were alone. There was no one to disturb them. Not anymore.

/

Kyril rubbed his forehead. Yes, his apprentices were intimate. No, he was not angry. Just a mite embarrassed that he had walked in on them in the first place. No, he was not interested. Why did this have to happen to him? The Good Hunter grumbled to himself before heading outside.

He'd let those two have their fun. Far as he knew, they needed it anyway. The Good Hunter continued his way through the dark but thankfully warm halls of Fort Branswick, heading straight for the commander's quarters. The man was hardly a competent commander, seeing that he was only sending out his troops piecemeal and hardly doing anything to defend the countryside that is Scathlocke from the predations of the greenskin hordes. That simply would not do, and seeing that he was tasked with bringing order to the garrison as well as to hunt down the Leaping Lizards that was exactly what he was going to accomplish. He had other, more important duties to perform back at Ken. Such as rooting out traitorous elements in the noble class. He had left Grace a part of those duties and while he was confident in her abilities, he was still worried enough to send her Lily and Soren as bodyguards. This would be Soren's first test as a budding Hunter. He wondered what the slippery footpad was capable of, wishing idly that he was back in Ken.

It struck him suddenly that he thought of the capitol of Eostia as home now, but he buried that thought. His home was gone, ravaged by the plague that sent him into the nightmare that was Yharnam. The only home he really knew was the Dream. That saddened him somewhat.

"Sir Kyril."

The Good Hunter stopped to find Sergeant Roland Calhoun, standing there his helmet in one hand. His plate armor was scuffed, battered and covered in mud. He was the same age as Lieutenant Bergen. Unlike Bergen, however, Roland was serious and tight lipped. Even if he was quite young for the rank he had attained. Roland was lean and fit, with jet black hair and red eyes. A scar marred his young features, one that cross his left eye all the way down to the corner of his mouth.

"Sergeant." Kyril kept eye contact with Roland and both walked down the corridor towards Berol's personal quarters. "Good to see that you are doing well. How are your men?"

"Well enough, even if we had lost a lot of men." Roland said. "Are you meeting with Berol?"

Kyril exhaled through his nose in irritation. "Indeed, I am." He said bluntly. "Lady Celestine has deemed the situation here as entirely untenable and she wants me to try and fix things here."

"Alongside hunting down Morgan's Leaping Lizards." Roland added. "Her Holiness is a slave driver."

That blunt statement threw Kyril for a loop but he nodded in agreement, even if he had no negative feelings towards his objectives. Besides, Morgan might be the key to finding out who the traitors were in Ken. It would do more for ending the war than fixing the situation in this miserable countryside but killing two birds with one stone always had its advantages.

"Those are my objectives, and if I have to I will be taking command of Fort Branswick if Berol does not produce any satisfactory results." Kyril said, eyes turning cold. "I honestly have doubts that he will do anything to convince me from replacing him."

 _Or putting his head on a platter._ That part Kyril kept to himself. There was no telling what Commandant Berol would do if his prestigious position was threatened. But Kyril had long since stopped caring about the whining of the nobility.

Roland gave a little smirk. Berol always was a brown nosing sycophant. It was good that they were finally getting someone with backbone to stand up against the Black Dogs and their orcs around here. Kyril Sutherland was a divisive figure amongst the nobility, compared to the common folk who lionized the man. Some nobles thought him an upstart, a foreigner with the ear of the Goddess Reincarnated herself? That was unthinkable in and of itself. Especially since he was also a staunch ally of the former Dark Queen, Olga Discordia who was once the Goddess's greatest enemy and someone not to be trusted.

His brutal countenance and refusal to uphold the ideals of Chivalry was also a contentious issue for many knights. Few dared to openly challenge him, for it was said that Kyril Sutherland could sense malice of any sort. The fact that he had also bested Claudia Levantine, who was Ken's strongest knights was also something that mitigated the nobility's ire towards the man. He got results, that was all that mattered to most of them.

Meeting the man in person, Roland thought him uncaring and even frosty to the core. But he had been through a lot during the war to be fair. The uprising at Feoh, the liberation of Ansur. The tragedy at Rad. He was even there when the war between Olga Discordia and Celestine Lucross had been ended, when the Black Dogs declared the start of their so-called Sex Empire.

"Be that as it may, sir." Roland said seriously. "You might want to be cautious about a few of the men around here. Some of them are deep in Commander Berol's pockets and others are..."

"Traitorous scum?" Kyril asked.

The sergeant shrugged. "You could say that, sir. They tend to like extorting the common folk who live around here...although they haven't been successful with the wild tribes."

"Pardon...wild tribes?" Kyril said, eyes narrowed.

"Aye..." Roland said. "Unlike the half-lings, the wild ones are part beasts." The sergeant shuddered. "I've fought my way through some tough times...and I don't want to fight any one of those tribals at all."

Kyril hummed in satisfaction. "I see." He said.

Interesting...Perhaps securing an alliance with these wild ones would help him further his objective. Maybe, they too had some troubles with the Leaping Lizards in the past that needed some solving. He had to remind himself to find out where their enclaves are and visit.

/

Sanakan could feel Hugh's fingers still stroking her thigh, though unlike the last time this was more about affection than riling her up. She let out a pleased sigh before getting closer to Hugh, both of them were naked as the day they were born and hidden under a sheet that was a bit too small. She curled up her legs so her ankles pressed against Hugh's own. Their lovemaking had been passionate, not wild enough to destroy the entire room but enough that both had been satisfied.

He leaned in close and mouthed a few words in her ear.

 _You were having fun._

Sanakan smirked, a bit tiredly. "Says the one playing with me all night." She whispered. "You know that girl your...mother was introducing you to back when you went to talk to her?"

Hugh took her hand and squeezed it. He knew who Sanakan was talking about. That noble girl was rude but Sanakan had put a stop to it. By planting her fist square in between the cunt's eyes. That was the last time they had gone to the Amatz estate for a while. Sanakan took pride with the fact that noble girl was probably still nursing a bad concussion. That was not her problem.

 _What of it?_ Hugh mouthed in her ear. _She was a bit short for my tastes._

Sanakan elbowed him in the gut. "That's not what I meant...She said something to you that pissed me off." She told him. "Says I'm not ladylike or proper enough for you."

That was the last straw for Hugh who nudged her shoulder. She turned to face him and Hugh placed his forehead against hers, staring at her with his remaining eye.

 _I don't care what she says._ He mouthed those words slowly. There was no parchment or charcoal stick for him to communicate properly other than this. _I love you. And only you._

Sanakan bit her lip and tried to look away but Hugh held her shoulder before wrapping an arm around her.

 _Now get some sleep. We've got work to do tomorrow._

Indeed they did. Their first steps towards ending the Leaping Lizards would begin at dawn.

/

 _Fortress City of Ken._

Grace Campbell was not looking forward to this visit but she had to. Another one of her responsibilities as Kyril Sutherland's retainer was to be present whenever Lucius had something to report regarding the mutants they had fought against in Rad. The Dark Elf was not expecting Olga Discordia or her little footpad to be there.

Her dissatisfaction was shown quite clearly in her eyes, but she admirably kept her expression stoic throughout the whole meeting. Celestine Lucross and her right hand woman Claudia Levantine were there also and they were paying close attention to Lucius, one of Sir Kyril's mages, who was demonstrating the autopsy of one of the mutated goblin sorcerers from Rad. It had taken a few weeks and more than a dozen corpses to actually get a working specimen that either had not fallen apart or had not exploded suddenly when tampered with magic.

"As you can see, milady." Lucius explained as he tossed the knife into the tray of water he set aside after cutting open the goblin carcass. The young mage looked gaunt, having been working nonstop in his studies to unravel the mysteries behind Shamuhaza's experiments. "These greenskins have been magically enhanced and given several new organs thanks to their mutations. I can only shudder to think about the reasoning behind this and if the accursed Shamuhaza has also been doing the same thing to humans."

Celestine frowned. "Any weaknesses that we can exploit?" She asked.

"Holy magic, my friend." Olga spoke. "If you would be so kind to bombard Rad with much of your holy spells from here we'd be all set." Her sardonic tone caused a few smiles to erupt but she shook her head gravely. "As for more...physical means of dispatching these mutants I suppose brute strength and numbers would be appropriate."

"Something we don't have..." Claudia said. "Apart from Sir Kyril of course."

"Don't sell yourself too short, milady." Lily spoke up from the side. "The Master has spoken highly of the Dawn Templars and yourself." She stepped forward as all eyes rested on her and Grace.

"Grace?" She asked.

Said Dark Elf exhaled. "Sir Kyril has reached Scathlocke and has begun his operations there." She said after a long pause. "He expects some trouble with the local garrison but is confident he can solve that problem. He is also looking into something else involving possible new allies."

"Thank you, Lady Campbell." Celestine smiled warmly. Grace merely bowed and adjusted her shawl before stepping back in line with Lily and Soren, who was watching her closely. Grace could appreciate that. He had always stuck by her like a shadow and it amused her.

"Right, I declare the meeting adjourned we have learned a lot today and there is much to do tomorrow." Celestine said. "So rest and be prepared to do even more."

As the meeting ended, and the attendees dispersed Grace just sighed and walked back to her office her frown turning into a full on scowl. She wanted to be alone but Soren took his duties seriously, seeing that Kyril had assigned him as her guard.

She had paperwork done, now all she had to do was look for any indications that someone was after the Seven Shields alliance in Ken. That amounted to...more sifting through paperwork. Sir Kyril had wanted her to look into the financial records of Sir John Mandeville in particular. Grace didn't need to ask why. Man was a former slaver until he paid off his judges to keep the heat off of him. Slimy bastard.

Celestine was pretty angry about it, so the stories go. She would be doing a service both to her employer and his own. Double the pay was totally worth it and getting a few brownie points with the Goddess Incarnate was always a good thing.

As Grace walked down the corridor to the personal quarters of Lady Celestine herself, she overheard the conversation between Lily and Soren.

"Stop fidgeting, Soren."

"I'm not, Lily. I'm...freaking nervous. I'm going to see the Goddess Incarnate herself!"

"You needn't look so nervous regardless. Lady Celestine is a very kind woman. Just relax."

 _That_ put a smile on Grace's face. That plus she could give Annie more fuel so she could watch Soren turn beet red at the other elf's teasing. Anna had grown to like the former thief, she had claimed it was like having a little brother. Grace thought that summed everything she felt pretty well.

They finally arrived at the Goddess Incarnate's personal quarters, the two Dawn Templars at the door watched them carefully before letting the trio inside the room. Once there, whatever good mood Grace had managed to get back was instantly lost as she beheld Olga Discordia sitting next to Celestine. The Dark Elf Queen flinched as Grace's stony gaze locked onto her before Celestine stood up.

Grace quickly schooled her expression into something more appropriate for the occasion. She heard a shuffle of cloth behind her, indicating that Soren had adjusted his footing.

"Ah, Miss Campbell." Celestine said as all three bowed. "Oh, please. Raise your heads, I am just here to ask how you all are doing?"

"We are doing fine, your Holiness." Grace answered.

Celestine beamed. "I understand that Sir Kyril has given you quite a task." She said softly. "One t root out whatever traitors that you can find."

"Yes milady." Grace told her. "As he is busy finding the Leaping Lizards, he thinks there might be a connection between them and another noble, Sir John Mandeville."

Olga narrowed her eyes. "I have heard that name." She stated quietly.

"He was acquitted of all charges." Celestine spoke. "Seeing as I have not heard of this trial, I am quite upset that his...dealings were allowed to be swept under the rug."

"So why has he not been imprisoned yet?" Grace asked politely this time.

"He remains quite popular amongst a group of nobles who hold control over the taxes." Celestine said. "A thorn in my side as I have not been able to do anything to stymie their power over the common folk."

"You should just send out your Claudia and deal with them the old fashioned way." Olga suggested smoothly. "A few heads on the chopping block ought to serve a good example for what happens to those who choose to enslave others."

"I would like to, but with the current state of affairs as it is...I require a more subtle touch to things."

Celestine's green eyes locked onto Grace's own. "Something Sir Kyril understands if he has sent you to do this task."

"I won't be able to do it without Soren's help or Lily's." Grace spoke flashing a smile at the boy who flushed and turned aside. Lily hid her own smile underneath the white hood of her vestments.

"I see," Celestine smiled and folded her hands in her lap. "And what of the both of you? Sir Kyril has put a lot of faith in you."

Lily and Soren only bowed their heads. "We do what we have to, your Holiness." Lily said softly. Soren swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded in agreement with Lily.

/

"Gods, that was nerve wracking." Soren pulled at his collar.

"You did well." Grace told him. "Although it was so obvious that you were staring that it was getting really funny watching you try so hard not to do it."

"I was staring!?" Soren looked horrified at Lily and Grace.

Grace's smile only grew wider. But Lily shook her head. "You were, Soren." Lily said serenely. "You want some advice? I find it easier speaking to Her Holiness if I look at her feet briefly."

"Her feet?" Soren didn't look convinced.

Lily smiled.

Grace clapped her hands. "Okay, let's start thinking about what we need to do." She said. "Soren, I want you out on the streets. See what you can find out about our old friend Sir John Mandeville."

"Where should I start?" Soren asked Grace.

"The merchant guild. I've read that he has contacts there, just ask some general questions. Don't go too deep just yet I don't want you to get into any trouble. Sir Kyril might kill me if something happened to either of you."

"I suppose I should be a bit more careful then." Soren said before adjusting his hat. He turned to Lily. "I should get going."

"Already?" Lily asked.

"Night's coming soon and the ale doesn't start flowing until then." Soren winked then headed out.

Lily sighed. Soren did know the streets around here more than anyone, seeing that he was a product of the harsh life as a former thief. Still, he was the newest of the Hunters. She just hoped that he didn't get in over his head doing this job. He had been so excited to be assigned with her, eager that he was finally able to show off his stuff. The Master had already cautioned him about being overconfident.

Lily hoped that she could be just as convincing as Sir Kyril.

As she and Grace began to look through the records that Grace had "borrowed" from the scribes, Lily clenched her fist. Slavery was a crime that often went unpunished in Eostia, even in her time in the convent when she was first being prepared to be ordained she had heard horrible tales of slavers who would pick the "choicest" women to sell to those who were depraved and rich enough to buy one of them.

For someone to lay a price on something so sacred as human life...that was a sin that was unforgiveable. Lily glanced at Grace who was poring over the words and numbers on the parchment. The Dark Elf's eyes were filled with determination. Lily knew that something bad had happened to Grace, but she did not ask.

Soren, as dear as he was, had trouble keeping his mouth shut about personal things. He told Lily that Grace had a reason for asking Sir Kyril to hunt down the Leaping Lizards. She had once been enslaved by them, being used by Morgan when she had fled Garan to avoid fighting the war against Celestine Lucross, a war that cost Grace her husband. That was the reason why Grace had such a hard time being civil with Olga Discordia.

Lily continued working, wondering how Hugh and Sanakan were doing in Scathlocke.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Storm clouds

 _"The Great Ones that inhabit the nightmare are sympathetic in spirit and often answer when called upon."_

/

 _Fort Branswick, Scathlocke_

Berol gulped as the door slammed open and in walked that upstart Roland and...

Sir Kyril Sutherland himself.

Kyril looked around at Berol's quarters, noting the finery that he surrounded himself. The Good Hunter wondered how much the good folk of Scathlocke had to pay in order for Berol to live in such luxury. The Good Hunter stepped towards the chair slowly, his footsteps utterly silent in comparison to Roland who had his helmet in his off hand. He gripped the haft of his axe in the other tightly. The sergeant's eyes were hard. Kyril's was terrifyingly empty, observing Berol like a piece of meat waiting to be cut up properly.

Berol looked to Kyril, hoping that the Hunter was more friendly...and decided to look at his desk when he realized that the Hunter was a lot more intimidating than Roland by a large margin. Kyril pulled back one of the chairs at Berol's desk and sat down in it with a graceful practiced motion. Again, he didn't make a single sound until he decided to speak.

"You have been avoiding me for quite some time, Commander Berol." Kyril spoke idly. "I was beginning to think that you were up to something." The Good Hunter leaned back in his chair. "So...I decided to be more direct in this approach."

Berol swallowed the lump in his throat. Kyril had been working lately to make sure that things in Branswick were in order, the problem Berol had in it was that he was close to revealing his ties to not only the Leaping Lizards but also Vault and his Black Dogs. A whole career of command, getting riches and women from underhanded bribes and blackmail was about to come crashing down around the treacherous commander.

"I-I do not know what you mean." Berol stammered. The difference between the two men couldn't be any more obvious. Berol was balding, a middle aged man with a large gut. Greedy and inconsiderate to the lower classes of society, he only became a commander through connections and bribes. He considered himself a man of refined taste and liked bossing others around. He loved his women, more than he ever did his ex-wife and sons who were back in Ken.

Kyril Sutherland cared not for the finery and riches that a noble could afford. Lean, tall and sinister the Hunter only cared for the inevitable bloodshed that he would visit upon his enemies. He sought only victory, not glory and often times that meant the deaths of his enemies and any other poor bastard that got in his way. To him, there was no difference between nobility and peasant.

They all died the same way as any mortal did, alone.

Berol tried to swallow the lump in his throat and made the attempt to make himself seem less terrified than he actually was. This...this monster sitting in front of him was more than capable of annihilating him. He had to get out of here before he ended up dying in this very room from the stress alone.

"You know what I mean, commander." Kyril said softly, serenely. It was like he was merely discussing the weather. "I have asked multiple times to meet with you over why Scathlocke is in such a precarious position and you continue to brush me off. There are greenskins pillaging at will, a wanted mercenary group running amok looking for women and children to enslave with ties to the Black Dogs." He shook his head even as two of Roland's men stepped into the room, hands on the hilts of their swords. They were in full armor, their expressionless helmets making it hard to discern who they were. Berol prayed they were under his payroll.

But it was too late for Berol.

Over the past few days, ever since Kyril Sutherland's arrival in fact, a combined force consisting of Kyril's company and the loyal soldiers of Scathlocke were busy rounding up any and all suspected traitors within their midst. They did so with ruthless efficiency, because it was Kyril Sutherland who was running the show now and whether out of fear or loyalty the divided soldiers within Branswick now had someone more worthy to follow and with that would come a chance to strike back at the greenskins and their Black Dog masters. The Good Hunter's task would be arduous, but without a simpering maggot slowing him down at least he would be able to salvage something out of this.

"And, now..." Kyril's slowly chilling voice forced Berol to pay attention. "I see opulence when there should be discipline. I see greed. Lust. And I am most furious with this situation and Lady Celestine will be most displeased when I report your transgressions to her."

The Good Hunter nudged his head at Roland, still facing Berol. "Commander Berol, by the authority vested in me by the Goddess Incarnate, you have been charged with dereliction of duty and have been sentenced to hang at dawn. Sergeant Roland, seize this man."

Berol sputtered. "Y-You can't do this to me, you upstart foreigner!" He screeched. "Sergeant Roland, detain this man!"

Roland shook his head. "I don't follow the words of a traitor." He hissed.

"You have been relieved of command, Berol. Deal with it. Or pray, seeing as the hangman's noose waits for no man. Farewell, Berol." Kyril spoke and as Roland's men took away the profanity spewing Berol from the office he tilted his head before standing up. He looked outside the window of Berol's office at his men, new and old, shoving suspected traitor officers with their soldiers into the yard to be processed and dealt with.

If there were any signs of struggle, Kyril's orders were to slay all the traitors. Some could be redeemed...or they would choose to die. Either way their fates belonged to their former comrades. And judging from how it was looking down in the courtyard, the traitors were not going to have fun in the coming trials...

"Can't believe it took you showing up for the rats to come out of the woodwork." Roland commented. "Now, look at all the rat faces that I am recognizing right now. I'm not sure whether to be happy or pissed beyond relief that they've been ousted as traitors. You work fast, Sir Kyril."

"It matters not." Kyril said, still watching the organized chaos below. "We have a lot of work to do and not much time to do it. If Berol was indeed working with the Black Dogs and the Leaping Lizards, then this is just the beginning of troubled times here in Scathlocke."

He turned to Roland. "Do you have the strength to do this?"

"Aye, sir." Roland said. "What's the first thing on the list?"

"Reorganization. I take it you're more than capable of leading the men and women in Branswick?"

Roland blinked but he didn't hesitate to say yes.

"Excellent." Kyril said. "Reorganize your men, commander. We have work to do. I will brief you further on the situation as it develops."

Roland gave a salute. "Sir."

He honestly was troubled by how grave Kyril was sounding. Was it related to the Rad Tragedy? He hoped not. Roland had heard the stories, how Sir Kyril had literally fought through demons to cleanse Rad of the Black Dogs.

The sergeant wasn't sure about what would happen but as the rest of the day wore on, and he made himself useful by reorganizing all the squads to Kyril's standards, he made damn sure that his men and women knew what the stakes were for the upcoming campaign against the Black Dog forces here in Scathlocke.

He wasn't going to be caught with his pants down, ever again.

That was a promise.

/

 _The next day..._

Kyril was checking out the office. Already, Roland was busy with the trials. More than thirty officers and several squads of soldiers had been taken care of, meaning that they were executed as traitors and their corpses burned.

Berol himself had been hanged at dawn and Kyril could see the corpse of that man still swinging from the gallows. The Good Hunter quietly chafed at the idea that the body was still there, they really needed to burn that corpse before it caused other problems. In Yharnam, it was often not surprising that the dead would come back to life. Such was the virulence of the Beast Plague that even death was not an escape from its clutches. No one was spared, not even the Hunters who had finished upholding their pledges to the Dream could end up sharing the same fate as those poor souls who returned wrongly from the dead.

Kyril could still feel the revulsion he felt as he discovered such undead in the sewers of Yharnam, the crawling shambling beasts were rotted to the point that they used the very bones of their hands as rending claws. Good thing they bled just as much as any...well, any living thing. A good lesson to remember was that if something bled, that meant it could die.

The Good Hunter locked the door to the office and took out a Bold Hunter's Mark to head to the Dream. He had much to discuss with the Doll and messages to read, late last night a Messenger gave him some troubling news from Lily and Grace.

It seemed that young Soren had found something interesting in the list. As Kyril placed the mark onto his right eye he felt himself falling.

And fall he did...

/

 _The Hunter's Dream..._

The Dream was understandably foggy once more but it would clear up in a few moments. Kyril walked up to the Workshop where the Doll was praying in front of one of the graves. She knew he was there, she always did. Evetta looked at him briefly as he knelt down to join her.

"Welcome home, Good Hunter." Evetta spoke after a while, both standing up to face each other. "Are you well?"

"Yes, Evetta." Kyril answered. "How are things?"

"I have messages from your Hunters, they seem to have found something."

Kyril nodded, gesturing to the Workshop. "Very well, I shall read the messages."

They entered the workshop where Kyril began poring over the messages as the Plain Doll set about making tea for the Good Hunter. It was her own way of showing affection for him, something he appreciated greatly amongst other things. He owed her a debt that he would spend the rest of his life paying. It was something he had long since accepted.

Kyril rubbed his forehead as he saw that Soren had been stealing missives from several sources...then leaned forward, narrowing his eyes as he saw the last bit from Lily.

 _Master,_

 _I have grave news to report. Master Klaus Levantine's name is on a List of Names connected to the schemes and transactions of this Sir John Mandeville. We now search for the truth behind this matter, of whether he is a true traitor to the Goddess or an unfortunate soul being framed we do not know._

 _Know this master, a scandal right now could cause a rift between you and Knight Levantine. Something that we can ill afford to deal with you outside of the city. If you wish for me to operate in secret, then I will do so but if we continue to hide this I fear we earn ourselves a harder position by sowing mistrust from the Dawn Templars and possibly the Goddess herself._

 _Yours in confidence,_

 _Lily_

Claudia's husband was on a List of Names. Kyril exhaled through his nose and leaned back in his chair to think. Lily had good reason as to why she should inform Claudia Levantine of her husband's name being on a list that was connected to a possible traitor, but the more pragmatic side to him told him to stay silent on the matter. Kyril sighed to himself; he knew Claudia was a good woman and a great knight, but it was no secret that she loved her husband dearly even if they had no way to create an heir. There was no doubt that some influential folks in Ken saw that as a weakness to exploit but thanks to Claudia's fearsome reputation not much had befallen the peaceable Klaus. There was talk that Claudia should have been married to Kyril, instead of Klaus.

As if he and Claudia had any chemistry at all. It was honestly the dumbest thing that the Good Hunter had ever heard of. Whoever decided to make that idiotic rumor up, Kyril hoped that he or she would jump off a cliff and save the rest of the world from their attempts to reproduce.

Shaking his head of the thought, Kyril wheeled himself around and reached for an inkwell, parchment and a quill. The Good Hunter sighed. While Klaus Levantine was an upstanding sort, a scholarly man with nary a violent bone in his body, Kyril had to make sure that whatever this was it led to nothing.

That was something that would obviously upset his wife Claudia. The leader of the Dawn Templars. He was confident that Lily could hold her own, but he worried about Soren and Grace. That and the fallout of investigating someone related to one of Celestine's Princess Knights would be completely catastrophic to the goal of utterly crushing the Black Dogs.

Kyril pinched his nose, irritated.

He had enough to deal with up here in Scathlocke. Now, he'd have to accelerate his plans in case something does happen in Ken. He grabbed more parchment for Celestine, Olga and Chloe to tell them to keep on their toes and to inform them of a lead being investigated by Lily and Soren. Hopefully they didn't panic...or do anything stupid to tip off Mandeville by accident.

He did not know what to tell Claudia, but he trusted Lily to do what she had to on that account. There was nothing else he could say to assure Claudia that he was doing all he can to keep Klaus in the clear, seeing as it was his name on Mandeville's pay roll the Good Hunter decided to just investigate anyway in case something dirty showed up anyway. He doubted it however, seeing that Klaus was just a scholar. A brilliant man, but just a scholar nonetheless.

Kyril dipped the quill into the inkwell and began to write down his instructions. He made a note to congratulate Soren on his good haul...and to berate the former thief for being overconfident in carrying out his duties. That, more than anything, led to more harm than good. A Hunter must always be aware of their limitations. Otherwise, they risked being cut down by even the lowliest beast. However, Soren _did_ bring something that required his attention. He could give the boy a few points for that at least.

Still, if he messed things up...it would mean serious consequences that Soren would have to face alone if need be. Kyril was confident that the young man could hold his own, but he had to learn how to restrain himself if he had to.

Giving Lily his instructions on what to do was his first goal for the day. The next, he was going to oversee the organization of the troops under his command and actually begin the offensive against the greenskin tribes and the Leaping Lizards. Hopefully, he could clean up this mess and get back to Ken in order to help Lily and Soren unravel this new mystery.

He would hate to cause someone to become a widow. Or add another name to a gravestone in the Hunter's Dream. Especially if Claudia decided to draw her blade against his Hunters.

Still...

Sir John Mandeville was on his list of potential traitors. Perhaps, things up here would work out after all. Kyril finished writing quickly before reaching into his pocket for a Beckoning Bell. He rung it once and just like clockwork a Messenger popped into existence with a ghostly groan. It was wearing a small top hat.

Grotesque, little things the Messengers inhabit the Dream and often helped the Hunters of Yharnam by ferrying objects between worlds. Despite their frightening appearance they act like children and often worship the very Hunters they serve.

Kyril had at first been reviled by them but as time grew on, and the Night of the Hunt finally ended, he found them to be extremely useful. They always seemed to be carrying items that he would need. That and he swore that most of the things he scavenged in the nightmare that was Yharnam came from these little ones.

"Bear these to Lily and tell her to give them to their recipients personally. It is for their eyes only."

With another ghostly groan, the Messenger accepted the letters and faded away from the table. Kyril let out a grumble before fishing out a bag of hardtack. Finally, he could start eating. He'd been hungry for more than three hours.

This was probably as good as it gets.

He had a lot of work to do.

 **...**

 _Fortress City of Ken..._

"You did _what?"_

Lily was not amused with what Soren had done. Chatting up representatives of the merchant's guild was one thing...but actually stealing a List of Names from a representative was something that was giving her a headache. A List of Names was a small book that all representatives from the guild kept on their persons at all times, the book was a record of every transaction they made with the help of their associates. It ensured that the guild had records of every deal made, whether for organization purposes or for blackmail when a noble's interests contrasted with the guild's.

You could not find a slimier bunch of individuals in the land of Eostia, Lily thought to herself.

The merchant's guild did not take theft lightly. In fact many wannabe thieves learned well enough not to cross the guild. But what Soren just did was extremely risky, both because it would alert Sir John Mandeville and it would cause undue conflict with their master, Kyril Sutherland. Sure, the Good Hunter was probably more than capable of annihilating the entire guild by himself to get to Mandeville but nobody really, _really,_ needed to see that happening out here. Even if they were money grubbing bastards all the same.

"I nabbed this off another Guild representative." Soren said grinning. "And I did look through it to see what I can find."

"Soren, this is the third time you've taken a big risk..." Lily sighed. "We can't anger that faction or any other faction right now!"

"I know, Miss Lily." Soren said, flinching slightly. "But...I took a long look through the List and marked something out." His grave expression made Lily pay attention.

Soren flipped through the book, and offered the page to Lily. "This is all the transactions Sir John Mandeville made with some of his associates...Um, I think one of those names is very familiar. I...I had to read it twice to make sure I wasn't misreading it. But I knew I had to get this to you because...well, you'll know it's important now."

Lily did indeed recognize one of the names. "Klaus Levantine, four hundred pieces of gold." She said quietly. "For the accounts of several slaves." Soren shook his head, scratching at his unkempt hair looking quite grave. For a cheerful thief like him, this seemed to sober him up quickly.

That was not good. Not good at all.

"Soren...You can't tell anyone until the Master knows what's going on." Lily said firmly. "This is...I can't even imagine the scandal that could emerge from this. Claudia Levantine's husband is a potential traitor for the Black Dogs...This would ruin her and possibly kill him in return."

"Yeah..." Soren closed the List of Names. "I should...I should probably hide this, yeah? What are we going to do?"

"I have to inform Grace and the Master." Lily answered. "...Give that to me, Soren."

Soren handed over the book without hesitation.

"What are we going to tell Grace?"

Lily exhaled. "We tell her what we found out, then we'll decide what to do after that." She told him.

Soren sighed. "You know...I thought I was going to be in deep shit. I didn't realize that I was gonna cause trouble for people." He said, looking tired. He shook his head with a bitter smile before pulling his bandana up. "Alright, let's go."

Lily nodded observing Soren warily before the pair headed out of the private quarters to find Grace Campbell.

/

It was a cloudy day in Ken, a bit of snow was falling. Everyone was busy trying to keep warm, even during these trying times men and women sought company, huddling up in the bars and taverns or heading home to the warm embrace of their families. It would be a snowy day tomorrow and not much could be done for those who needed to work out on their farms.

In the palace of Celestine Lucross, Grace Campbell rubbed her forehead as she tried to make sense of what Lily and Soren had told her. The Dark Elf put down her quill, leaning back in her chair as she looked at Lily and Soren. The young thief was tired, but he was guilty about something.

"So...we all have a chance of losing our heads." Grace said chuckling ruefully. "Which would probably piss Sir Kyril off enough to kill everything in Eostia."

"That's probably the most likely outcome if everything goes to shit." Soren agreed, wincing as Lily stared him down before sighing.

"As crude as it is, Soren's right." Lily said quietly. "So I will go and speak to Lady Levantine about what we found."

"Is that wise, Lily?" Grace asked.

"I have to." Lily said softly. "Or rather, we have to be there. We did find out that her husband was on Mandeville's payroll after all."

Grace sighed but she nodded. "Alright, I'll go tell her at the next meeting tonight. Is today a good time?"

"Yes. I'd prefer it if we were all in Sir Kyril's office for this." Lily said. "He informed Lady Celestine and Lady Olga as well. So we should be fine."

Grace massaged her temples. "You know, I'd hate for all our work to be all for naught so...I'd be armed."

"What for?" Soren asked.

"In case something happens..." Grace said. "I know you're supposed to be guarding me but I'd rather you two be ready for a fight if it breaks out. Heaven knows what Sir Kyril would do to me if I got you guys hurt."

"The master has asked us to continue looking for traitors, Miss Grace." Lily said, smiling politely. "Don't worry about me, Soren has my back."

"Er...yeah." Soren fidgeted nervously. "Yeah..."

Grace laughed.

/

 _Later that night..._

Claudia Levantine scowled as she approached the private parlor of Sir Kyril. The Hunter was currently away in the northern reaches of Ken, Scathlocke. He was busy hunting orcs so he was not here, but his apprentices were working with his retainer Grace Campbell. Both were quite young but she knew the former nun, Lily, who had asked to speak to her.

The knight walked into the parlor where the guards bowed and allowed her into the private chambers. Seeing as it was rarely used by Kyril himself, the parlor was mostly empty and the decorations spartan. The man had no patience for ornamentation and seeing that he kept to himself, few were allowed in here save for Lady Celestine and Lady Olga. Sure the nobles were rankled but the last time someone barged in on him doing work unannounced, Kyril Sutherland had nearly thrown the man out of the window which was high above the ground. Celestine had to calm the Good Hunter down by ordering him to let the noble go.

She found herself looking into Celestine's eyes.

"Ah, milady?" Claudia asked as she bowed.

"Hello, Claudia." Celestine smiled although there was something wrong. Her eyes showed a worry that was most unlike Her Holiness. What was going on? "Please, have a seat."

Claudia did so and she noted Olga leaning against the wall, arms crossed. That made her scowl for a little bit before Olga looked right back at her then sighed, looking...anxious. That was not like her at all.

"What is this, milady?" Claudia asked.

Celestine opened her mouth a few times. "Claudia." She said gently. "We're just waiting for Lily. She...She has something important to discuss with you."

The way she said it...Claudia clenched her fists. Something was happening.

The doors opened and in walked Grace Campbell flanked by Kyril's apprentices, Lily and Soren.

"Please...don't bow." Celestine said to all three of them looking anxious. "Um...Lily, if you could begin."

"I agree with Celestine." Olga said, "Because I honestly don't want to make this even more awkward."

"What is this, Miss Campbell?" Claudia asked.

Lily took over from there. "Please, sit. All of you." She said. "Lady Celestine, is this room private?"

Olga let off a burst of magic in response. "There, no sound will leave this room." She answered in place of Celestine.

"Well...that works." Lily said. She sighed and took the seat directly in front of Claudia. Celestine sat by her second in command. Soren stood beside Lily while Grace took a chair at the middle. She was here as a witness to the meeting. Olga stayed at her spot although she was paying more attention now.

Lily sighed as she looked at Claudia. Her green eyes met Claudia's and she had a grave expression on her face.

"Lady Claudia, I will get straight to the point." Lily said softly. "During our investigations into possible traitorous elements in Ken's noble class we found your husband's name on a list of transactions connected to a possible suspect, Sir John Mandeville."

The room was utterly silent. Celestine bowed her head while Olga exhaled and looked away. Soren had winced and Grace made the attempt to keep a stoic facade.

Claudia's expression was especially heartbreaking. She looked like the world had just ended all around her and there was nothing she could have done to fix it. The Dawn Templar swallowed the lump in her throat as she stood up and began to pace anxiously. Her eyes were wide with fear, she didn't know what to think or say for quite a while. Lily watched her cautiously even as Soren tried to stand to get her to sit down.

"No..." Claudia said, stammering. Her voice had a slight hysterical edge to it. "No...No, that's not-that's not possible...That isn't true...My husband...Klaus..." She stammered, holding a hand briefly to her mouth as thought she was trying to ward off nausea before she let it fall to her side. The beautiful knight's face twisted into a mask of anger as her voice raised, to the point of screaming at the white clad Hunter in front of her. "You are _lying! Klaus would never-He is not a traitor!_ _ **He is not!**_ _"_

"Please," Lily said raising her hands even as Soren tensed up. "Lady Levantine, I must ask you to sit back down. I am not here to accuse you or Master Klaus of anything."

"Claudia. Please...sit." Celestine held Claudia's arm, slowly guiding the distressed knight down into the seat. Her voice was soothing. "I myself don't believe that your husband is a traitor. I am sure Lily and Soren are looking into this."

"What else have you found?" Olga asked while Celestine tried to calm Claudia down.

"It was just his name." Soren spoke up. "That's...that's all I found so far. I was gonna look for more...but..."

"It's alright, Soren. You did good." Lily said to him before turning back to Claudia.

"Does your...master know?" Claudia asked tensely. She knew full well about Kyril's opinions on traitors were. His utter contempt for the lives of the Black Dogs and their supporters' was well known to the knights. Nobody wanted to be offered up to the Hunter's 'tender mercies' and Claudia would never allow anything to happen to Klaus.

She'd fight the gods herself to keep her husband safe. If Kyril intended on breaking her husband to get to Mandeville he had another thing coming. Superior warrior or not, Kyril would have to go through her to get to her husband. Claudia's eyes narrowed at Lily who commendably kept up her stoic facade.

"Yes. I informed Sir Kyril the moment it was brought to my attention." Lily said truthfully, seeing that there was no point in hiding that Kyril knows. The Master always knew what was going on. That was the frightening thing about him, he read you as easily as a book. She was glad he was not the one telling Claudia the news, the Master was a good man but he was far too blunt to be polite.

"So that's it then..." Claudia shook her head. "Your cruel master comes back from his mission to interrogate my husband, and he intends to use him to ferret out all the rest of the traitors hiding in Ken because that bastard thinks my husband is a traitor."

The knight glared at Lily. "I won't let you touch him. _I won't-"_

"Claudia." Celestine said firmly. "Sir Kyril won't hurt your husband. They just saw his name on a list, that is all."

"The problem is why they are targeting you and your husband in the first place." Olga rubbed her chin. "That's basically suicide at best. Is it because Sir Kyril is out on a hunting trip for Lizards? What, do they think you play second fiddle?"

Claudia looked at her offended. Olga raised her hands. "I'm just throwing out theories here."

Grace shrugged. "Regardless, Master Klaus's name is on the list." She winced as Claudia's glare settled on her. "And we need to find out the reason why he's there."

"You also think he is a traitor, Dark Elf?" Claudia's tone was dangerously low. Olga scowled at the blatant threat in her tone. Lily frowned while Soren tensed up slightly.

"Sir Kyril told me to look at all other leads before making a decision." Grace spoke, trying to keep calm. Claudia looked close to drawing a sword on her. That would force Lily and Soren into conflict and open up an even bigger can of worms. "You can't trust anyone right now, and I am sorry that you do not like it but this is the duty I have been asked to fulfill. I won't let you blame Sir Kyril for something neither he nor I had any control over."

"She's right, Claudia." Celestine said gently. "I trust Sir Kyril and his apprentices will get to the bottom of this." She turned her head to Grace who nodded.

Claudia didn't look satisfied but she finally nodded. "I understand, Lady Celestine." She said hollowly. "May I take my leave?"

"You may, Claudia. We shall speak of this more tomorrow."

As Claudia left, Lily relaxed her posture. "I suppose it would not be too prudent to ask you all to keep this to yourselves?"

"We will." Olga said standing up. "Can't have a big scandal on our hands now, can we?"

Lily nodded in agreement. She leaned her head back.

That...actually could have gone worse.

She just hoped she was up to the challenge.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Roar

 _Long ago, the Healing Church used phantasms to reach a lofty plane of darkness but failed to make contact with the outer reaches of the cosmos. The rite failed to achieve its intended purpose but instead created a small exploding star, now a part of the Church's arsenal. At times, failure is the mother of invention._

 _/_

The first sighting of a Wild One was not what Kyril was expecting. The burning village was the sight of a slave trade that his forces had attacked, that was what Roland had reported and thus Kyril had sent Bergen and Roland out to put a stop to those slaver's schemes and to bring in anyone important within the enemy's ranks.

The battle had been quick, decisive and brutal with Kyril's company reaping a heavy toll on the slavers, sparing only a few Black Dogs. There was not much to be done to save the villagers but the soldiers of Ken did what they could for them before heading back to the Fort posthaste with their prisoners.

That was when they discovered the Wild One.

Currently Kyril was standing outside in the cold, looking down with confusion at the Wild One. She was a spritely thing, dressed in furs to keep out the cold. She was staring up at him with bright orange eyes but that definitely was not the strangest thing about her. It was her extra pair of ears that stuck out of her bright blonde hair. They were cat like. Huge even.

"This...is Yurie." Bergen introduced the child to him. "Daughter of Chieftain Raus of the Suvai Clain."

"I was expecting running into the Wild Ones eventually but you managed to save one of their children, the child of a Chieftain no less." Kyril rubbed his forehead. "Does she...?"

"Speak common tongue? Aye." Roland answered. "It's...broken but she can speak common."

"Chief?" She asked Kyril looking sternly into the Good Hunter's eyes.

"No." Kyril answered blandly. "But I do work for one."

"Oh, so that was what she was asking." Bergen muttered embarrassed. "I had no clue what chief she was talking about."

"If no chief. Why here?" Yurie asked.

"I'm here to hunt down Lizards and Dogs." Kyril said idly. "Where is your father?"

"Father no like humans." Yurie answered. "Keeps to himself."

"Can you tell me where he is?" Kyril asked.

"No."

The Good Hunter let out an exasperated sigh. He knew, somehow, that this was not going to be easy. Oh, well. A journey always began with a single step forward after all. Bergen scratched his cheek. "Er...sir? What do you want us to do?" He asked, looking really confused right now.

"Get her something to eat lieutenant, I'll leave her in your charge." Kyril muttered, barely able to look at the child. Repressed memories of Yharnam were coming back and it would do no one any good to see him uncomfortable. "I'll go ahead and make a report to Lady Celestine, after that I shall see to our...guests rotting in our dungeons."

"Uh...yes sir." Bergen said hesitantly as the Good Hunter left him with a Wild One child who was staring at him with those intense orange eyes. Bergen turned to Roland who raised his hands and shrugged.

"Whatever, let's get something to eat."

/

The dungeons were musty and old but they were serviceable. Kyril made his way down to where the prisoners were being held. The Good Hunter's eyes adjusted easily to the dim lighting. The only way one could find their way down here was the use of torches. Two guards escorted him down to where the prisoners were awaiting their fate.

According to his interrogators, these men were Leaping Lizards. And they were quite arrogant. Kyril could understand the way they felt, they put a price on the lives of men, women and children alike. He also knew how to break someone like that. You just had to show them just how...human they really were.

Which was why he started with fear first. As he approached the cells, the men began to jeer at him, taunting his every move with sneers and other insults. Kyril merely reached for his Flamesprayer, aimed at the solitary prisoner in the first cell and depressed the trigger. The man, the loudest of the bunch, screamed as the flames smothered him. The smell of cooking meat and smoke permeated the dungeons and as the burning Lizard mercenary howled and screamed, the others became utterly silent in fear. Whatever bravado they had was gone, dying in the flames that killed their boisterous comrade. Kyril swept the Flamesprayer side to side, cooking the man alive.

The guards, these men who were under Roland's command, watched the spectacle eyes wide. They had heard the stories about Sir Kyril Sutherland the Bloody. To watch the man in action just made the stories seem more like a flight of fancy. Now they knew just how far the man would go to put down the Black Dogs...

Then again, he _did_ set one of the prisoners on fire. They weren't going to argue though. Slavers were amongst the most reviled villains in Eostia. No one would shed a tear for their deaths, but the cruelty being delivered upon one of their number was a cause for concern.

Kyril released the trigger watching the corpse burn and cocked his head as it became blackened. He turned to the remaining prisoners who shrank back in fear, begging for their lives as Kyril approached the next cell. The Good Hunter didn't smile. In fact he was rather serene, despite having burned someone to death. They could see it in his eyes, he was not done with them yet.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Kyril said loud enough to be heard. The charred corpse in the first cell served as a very efficient tool in his interrogations. "You work for a man named Morgan, so you all should probably start talking about his current whereabouts." He then brandished his Flamesprayer. "Assuming you all want to live of course."

Kyril waited for an answer. It seemed that they feared the wrath of Morgan than they feared the Good Hunter. Kyril sighed as he pushed the Flamesprayer forward. The men in the second cell began to plead with their lives.

"No?" Kyril asked, finger on the trigger of his Flamesprayer.

"We- we just joined up." One of the men said desperately, staring in fear at the muzzle of the Flamesprayer. "Please, we won't do this again. We'll lead better lives...Let us go."

"Y-You don't have to do this!"

"Hmmm...'let us go'..." Kyril spoke, as if tasting the words. "Tell me, did the people you enslave tell you the same thing?"

The slavers could say nothing. Once, they had enjoyed getting rich and fat off the torment of others. Now? It was different. They weren't being enslaved themselves. They were in a worse situation now because the Good Hunter had come for them. And he held no respect for the lives of those who put a price on another living being.

"Can't answer?" Kyril said. "Oh...don't worry, it won't matter. I still have two cells to go through and we'll find out where Morgan is eventually."

His eyes turned cold. "Burn."

Kyril depressed the trigger on the Flamesprayer, ignoring the screams in the cell and the curses coming from the others. It wouldn't matter. All of them were going to die anyway.

/

He stepped outside of the dungeon, having managed to gather some intelligence. He figured that now would be a good time to launch an attack on one of the Leaping Lizards' strongholds. It was time he made a move.

Kyril walked away from the dungeons, passing by a squad of patrolling soldiers. Giving each man and woman an encouraging nod, he kept going. His scouts, and his apprentices should be arriving in Fort Branswick. Their responsibilities were to conduct small raids against whatever slaver scum or greenskin band they could find.

Kyril had high expectations that his Hunters were capable of doing this task as they were the best of his soldiers. Bergen, his lynchpins and Roland notwithstanding of course. The Good Hunter tilted his head as he waited in the courtyard ignoring the stares and the whispers from Branswick's soldiers. Of course there were stories about him slaughtering all five hundred Black Dog mercenaries in Ansur within the course of a single night.

An impossible task, even for him. It would have taken more than three nights to get through that much. Kyril could probably do it, he mused that it would probably take him two if he did not have Grace with him. The Good Hunter clasped his hands behind his back as a horn sounded and the guards at the gate began to open them.

Sanakan and Hugh were at the head of a warrior band consisting of Sharl and his scouts alongside many of Roland's own men. Weary, mud stained but proud of their accomplishments Kyril noted they had taken some casualties. While this band was successful, there was always going to be a price in war. Especially against opponents such as the Black Dogs and the Leaping Lizards.

Still, he knew that his Hunters had given them a bloody nose.

"Boss!"

Kyril nodded his head and approached Sanakan and Hugh as they dismounted their horses alongside Sharl.

"I see that you have returned victorious." Kyril remarked.

"Yep, Hugh beat another record of his. Shot one of those Lizard bastards in the throat from a mile away!" Sanakan crowed. Hugh just shook his head sheepishly, the hilt of Simon's Bowblade clearly seen over his left shoulder. Kyril merely nodded again.

"Have you gleaned anything that we can use to hurt the Leaping Lizards?"

"Aye, boss." Sanakan nudged her head in Sharl's direction. "Sharl can give you the details."

Sharl nodded, wiping his glasses against his tunic. "Yes sir, we have discovered several locations we can raid for the possible location of the Lizard's leader, Morgan."

"Good." Kyril said. "Rest and re-arm, we're heading out on the morrow."

"Er...we?" Sharl asked blinking.

"Yes, we." Kyril told him. "I will be leading a Hunt tomorrow. It's about time I made certain that the lizards know just who is coming after them."

Sharl gulped. The commander was coming with them on the next run. He gave a salute that Kyril returned. "I'll-I'll do my best. Sir."

Kyril knew he would. Sharl had long since proven himself worthy of assuming Indriga's mantle. The Good Hunter hoped that, wherever she was now, she was proud of her replacement as the leader of his scouts.

He just hoped that he continued to be worthy of leading them.

/

At the head of a hundred soldiers, Kyril Sutherland rode east of Branswick towards a ruined another ruined fort that was being used by the Leaping Lizards as an outpost of sorts. Supposedly there were only twenty men defending the place which made it an easy target. Kyril had another reason for attacking it of course, sending a message often meant that he had to rely on theatrics.

Sure, Hunters were not exactly the most flamboyant fighters. They were cruel, not boastful. But theatrics, psychological warfare and other such tactics were a useful tool during hunts. If your prey was off balance then it made them easier to kill. Pragmatism won over honor in every battle he had fought. So that was what he needed to do.

Send a message to the Lizards that their days of slaving, not to mention their lives, were over. They would either beg for their lives or face the Hunt.

Kyril hoped they wanted to face him in battle. It would make them less pathetic than they were right now.

He looked through his monocular. The fort wasn't that big, but there were men patrolling the walls. Kyril put the monocular back in his coat pocket before waving his men forward. Sanakan and Hugh took a contingent while Sharl took another. As they advanced steadily forward, Kyril did the same all the while gathering starlight into his hands.

Once, the Healing Church made the attempt to contact Great Ones beyond the cosmos. Although their attempts ended in failure they did manage to create a weapon out of it at least.

A Call Beyond.

Kyril swept his hand forward as streaks of light flew from his hands. The impact was devastating as the Lizards on the walls were suddenly hit with the cosmic force of exploding stars. Kyril threw another batch of starlight before drawing his Hunter's Pistol, watching grimly as the ruined wall began to crumble.

"Charge through that gap in the eastern wall!" Kyril snapped out his orders as he waved them forward with his Saw Cleaver.

Sanakan was first into the breach. She lashed out with her sword, slicing deep into a Lizard mercenary. The man gurgled and fell over as the sword bit into his side. Sensing another enemy coming at her, Sanakan swung her fist out catching the second mercenary in the face with her metal bracer. The man's face caved inwards from the savage blow. Sanakan caught another mercenary with a deft uppercut that sent him flying up briefly before he crumpled to the floor, dead as can be.

More soldiers were behind her, Hugh was next and he was swinging his Chikage two handed. Blood coated the blade, seemingly creating an extension. As if the Murder Sword wasn't deadly enough, she mused. When the blade was used in a blood rite it became far more deadlier. Kyril had cautioned Hugh about using the rite for too long...as the Chikage would also feed on the life force of its user.

Sanakan ducked a sword strike meant for her and thrust her own weapon forward into the guts of the mercenary that tried to kill her. Snarling she kicked the man out of the way, crashing into two more her sword hacking left and right. Hugh slashed his weapon across another man's face, killing him instantly as his head flew into two meaty halves. Brandishing his Chikage, Hugh moved like quick silver to support Sanakan's stubborn advance.

More soldiers went through the breach, led by the Good Hunter. That was when the Lizards began to rout, fear in their eyes as Kyril launched himself into battle in a near frenzy. His Saw Cleaver opened a man's throat. The Good Hunter took aim and opened fire, catching another foe in the throat with a pistol shot. Kyril Sutherland killed in utter silence. As the man gurgled and tried to staunch the bleeding in his throat with his hands the rest of the mercenaries fled towards the center of the fort. Whether to die there in a last stand or to make an attempt to escape, it made no difference. Sharl was already moving through the flanks, the scouts catching the lizards in a textbook pincer attack with archers and spearmen.

With the Good Hunter on their heels, the Lizards were as good as dead. As Kyril cut down another Leaping Lizard, there was a loud explosion at the central watchtower. Blinking he watched as what looked like a blue skinned ogre reached out of the tower and smashed aside several of his men.

Kyril deftly switched to his Holy Moonlight Sword. Another one of Shamuhaza's creations was spawned here. The Leaping Lizards had damned themselves in working for that man. Then again, he supposed that was rather clever for the bastards. Nobody would miss slaves after all. The tragedy at Yharnam was but one example of what could happen if the Eldritch Truth was unleashed upon the unsuspecting.

With a tired sigh Kyril waved his soldiers forward. "Hunt down the rest of the lizards." He ordered.

"That giant, blue bastard is mine."

/

"Hugh!"

Sanakan slid to a stop beside the mute Hunter who was cradling his broken arm as he lay in the cold mud, trying to stay awake. She swore as she saw the bone jutting out from the skin. "Damnit..." She whispered. They didn't expect the tower to blow up and for some blue giant to come stomping out of the place. She noted, with grim amusement, that Hugh was still holding his Chikage.

Hugh's head was bleeding. Sanakan bit her lip but she gingerly took the blade and sheathed it for him. She hauled Hugh up, not noticing that he had drawn the Evelyn in his off hand. Even if his arm was broken he was still in this fight, he could still shoot if he had to.

Sanakan wished Lily was here. She'd have had Hugh back in tip top shape in no time and they both wouldn't have to worry about each other. As both Hunters fell back, they already saw Kyril charging the monster as it gazed down upon the Good Hunter coming in with his greatsword in hand. The blade glowed eerily, even in the sunlight.

"The boss is one crazy bastard, right Hugh?" Sanakan asked.

Hugh let out a breathless chuckle, Sanakan smiling and leading him back towards the healers in the back line.

The battle was over the moment Kyril took the field.

The prisoners they took were few but what was most disturbing was what Kyril found from the corpse of the ogre that he had just killed. It used to be a Wild One, thankfully it was not someone important but even then to know that the Lizards were giving that bastard Shamuhaza people to experiment on did not leave a good taste in anyone's mouth.

Kyril was going to interrogate the Lizards they had managed to take as prisoners. Their warrior band returned to Branswick post haste as Kyril wanted to make a report to Lady Celestine. To do that he had to use the Hunter's Dream.

Idly he wondered if Evetta was up for delivering a message. He didn't want to keep her cooped up in the Dream for too long after all.

 **...**

 _Fortress of Ken, Celestine Lucross's personal quarters..._

Celestine was honestly not expecting the Doll-Miss Evetta to be sitting in the chair in her room. Neither did Claudia who had just noticed that the Doll had somehow managed to gain entry into Celestine's quarters. The pale faced...Celestine did not know how to describe her but Evetta was...just plain unnerving to look at. Especially with how still she was.

Evetta stood up from the chair she was sitting in and curtsied formally, something Celestine quickly replied to with a nod of her head. The movements was as graceful as can be, almost _too_ graceful in fact for any living being to imitate. Evetta was still wearing the strange outfit Celestine had first seen her in, including the bonnet that was placed delicately over her gray hair. She towered over the both of them but was as peaceful as can be. There didn't seem to be a violent bone in her body.

"Greetings." The Doll's voice was the ultimate expression of serenity and politeness. "The Good Hunter has asked me to deliver a message to you, milady."

"Who are you?!" Claudia asked, sword drawn. "How did you get in here!?"

Evetta clasped her hands before her. "I am a Doll, here to deliver a message for the Good Hunter." She answered plainly..and nothing else.

Celestine shivered. She had a feeling that if Claudia tried to harm Evetta, the predations of the Black Dogs would be **nothing** in the face of Sir Kyril's wrath...In fact, she doubted any of them would survive should Kyril come back to find the Doll in bad circumstances. The Good Hunter was clearly very endeared to Evetta, seeing that she was his longest serving companion it seemed.

Still, whatever he had found in Scathlocke must have been very important for him to send her this message.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question!" Claudia barked as she moved to arrest the Doll. "You're under arrest for-"

Evetta's pale grey eyes locked onto Claudia's. There was a small tremor in the room as the Doll regarded Claudia with a disinterested, inhuman glance as though the powerful knight was beneath her. The knight stopped in her tracks, breaking out in a cold sweat as her eyes fearfully stayed on the Doll's emotionless mask of a face. Claudia's grip on her sword hilt tightened as she found herself unconsciously sheathing her blade and taking a few steps back.

Celestine could do nothing as she stood there hearing utter silence, like she had been stricken deaf in one single blow. It nearly sent her into a blind panic and she had wanted to run away, never before had she felt something like this. There was indeed an ancient power that resided in the Doll, but unlike Kyril's own sinister aura Evetta's was much more subtle. The pressure eased off as the Doll turned her eyes away from Claudia and back to Celestine. Those grey eyes were just as empty as Kyril's but less...sinister.

"What was the message, Miss Evetta?" Celestine asked before things escalated. She was sure what would happen to all of them should anything happen to the Plain Doll.

The image of her burning capitol was probably the best case scenario in that regard.

Evetta nodded her head. "He has found traces of a man known to you as Shamuhaza. He is experimenting on slaves and Wild Ones brought to him by the Leaping Lizards."

Celestine narrowed her eyes. So Shamuhaza has shown himself once more. That was pretty important. But all the same, she worried about Sir Kyril.

"Is...Sir Kyril injured?"

"No." Evetta's answer was still serene as it ever was. "A dislocated shoulder was all he had to deal with."

Celestine blinked. That didn't seem to be such a minor injury. "Very well." She shook her head of the thought. "Does he need reinforcements?"

"The Good Hunter asks that you be alert and to increase security along your northern borders." Evetta answered the question politely. It was unnerving. Celestine had to restrain herself from shivering. Evetta's tone didn't seem to change from that serene voice. "And to be careful even in the halls of your own home."

She bowed. "That is all he has asked me to convey. Please, do not hesitate to call on me using this."

Evetta gave Celestine a small hand bell. It was such a small thing, pretty in its simple construction. She nodded in thanks to Evetta who departed in a rather strange way. She walked out towards the balcony as a lantern came into view and, like something out of a dream, she vanished in a glow of purple light.

"Lady Celestine...Who was that?" Claudia asked finally finding her voice.

"She is Sir Kyril's most faithful servant and his long-time companion." Celestine answered quietly. She smiled. "And a proficient brewer of tea."

"That doesn't matter, what does is that she has compromised security somehow." Claudia spoke stiffly. "I want her brought in for questioning, Sir Kyril's feelings on the matter is insignificant at this point."

Celestine sighed. "Claudia, if she were here to kill me I doubt very much she would have gotten past you." She told her knight. "But...this is Sir Kyril we are talking about, of course."

Claudia scowled. "That man has take far too much liberties right now."

"To help us." Celestine chided her gently. "I trust him. So should you. Did you not defend his actions in Rad?"

Claudia pursed her lips. That was true. She knew that there had been nothing Kyril could have done to save Luu-Luu from whatever predations she endured from Shamuhaza. And seeing that the despicable man was sighted in Scathlocke there was a chance for the Good Hunter to avenge her death.

"I did." Claudia said. "But I completely disagree with his methodology. He tortures whatever prisoners he takes and rids himself of the others. Where is his concept of mercy? He treats traitors like they are less than human beings!"

Celestine had no answer to that.

She did not condone what Sir Kyril did to the Black Dogs, however savage his actions they did manage to gain results. One part of her was telling her to censure the young knight she had brought into the fold for his brutal tactics. But her pragmatism was telling her to stay mum on that.

Celestine would have to speak with Olga about this.

/

Soren knew he was trapped but he was hesitant on starting a fight here because he might draw attention to himself.

"Something I can help you with gents?" He asked the thugs who had been following him for the better part of the day.

Thug number one sneered. "We've seen you sneaking around these parts, punk." He drew his knife. "The boss wants us to teach you a lesson."

Soren sighed as he noticed something white. "Wait in line." He said dejectedly.

"What do you-" The lead thug gulped as he felt a blade pressing against his neck. The rest of his goons blinked as they saw Lily holding up the blade of her Church Pick against the thug's neck.

"I must ask you to sheath that weapon, good sir." Lily spoke politely. "Or there _will_ be violence."

"Y-You think you can threaten me?" The thug blustered only to yelp as Lily pressed the blade closer.

"I insist that you sheath your weapon, good sir." Lily said. "Or I will be forced to incapacitate you."

The thug hurriedly obeyed and got some bravado as he tried to grab Lily. Who responded by slamming the pommel of her Church Pick into the man's guts. The thug doubled over and hit the floor winded by the harsh blow.

He then screamed as Lily stabbed him in the shoulder to pin him in place. She glared at the other thugs who ran off and abandoned their leader to his fate.

Soren scratched his head as Lily stared at him coolly. "I...could have handled that." He said.

Lily did not believe him in the slightest. "Who's he?"

"He's a ganger." Soren said. "Overheard him talking about getting paid by the Black Dogs to look into old sewer routes to get into Ken."

"You-You eavesdropping little shit!" The thug screamed. "I'll-"

Lily twisted the Church Pick, causing another fresh set of screams. "Please be silent while I am talking to my partner." She said then looked at Soren. "Sewer routes?"

"I'll explain when we get back with Grace." Soren said and nudged his head at the fallen thug. "What about this guy?"

Lily blinked her green eyes then glared at the whimpering thug. "I shall allow Miss Chloe to interrogate him about any dealings with the Black Dogs."

/

Lily watched Chloe get to work. The Dark Elf had been reluctant to work with Sir Kyril's apprentices at first but since she had been allowed to by Lady Olga, it seemed that she fit right in. The Queen's Shadow was a master assassin and knew how to get the job done. Lily was thankful that the Master had been able to convince Chloe and Olga to work with them for this assignment.

She was not used to all this sneaking around but she was thankful Soren had some skills.

Lily narrowed her eyes as Chloe used a most familiar tool in interrogating someone: Pain. She used knives, hammer and tongs and other tools to get to the thug first. Lily had tried to coerce the thug into talking but he had refused and merely mocked her.

That was why she sent for Chloe, who was very intimate with the use of pain to loosen lips.

"Push too much and the victim will believe anything that dribbles out of his or her mouth." Chloe taught her that. As a former nun, Lily would normally have been appalled by such measures. But ever since she had been tied to that post by the Black Dogs to be fed to the demons...it was hard to be sympathetic to her fellow man.

That saddened her.

Lily watched Chloe stop, her victim a wailing mess tied to the chair. "Well?" Chloe asked. "Are you going to keep blabbering on and on about your rights?"

"You can't do this to me, you damned monster!" The man, bleeding from his hands, screamed.

"I am not the one who made the deal with the Black Dogs, criminal." Chloe spoke coldly. "Now tell me what you know or else this continues."

"No." Lily shook her head and stepped forward. "He won't talk right now. Perhaps a day of isolation in this cell would be perfect for one such as he." The pristine Hunter looked to a guard. "Have a mage cast a silencing spell on this cell for one day. Do not interact with the prisoner."

"Yes, ma'am."

Chloe looked to Lily but shrugged.

"I could have broken him." The half-elf said.

"I believe this will take patience, lady Chloe." Lily told her of the reason for letting this thug languish. "He has denied and denied anything that he could know. So...either we beat it out of him, or he grows desperate enough to tell us."

Chloe shook her head. "And do we have time for that?"

Lily looked Chloe in the eye. "My master has told me that sometimes torture is an inefficient way of getting information. And I do not doubt your skills, I must add."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Speak sense, human."

Lily smiled gently. "While we let this thug stew for a bit in his cell, we should concentrate our efforts on finding more dirt on Sir John Mandeville..." She said gracefully. "In the meantime, I have a recalcitrant partner to scold."

/

"You're in trouble." Grace sang.

Soren scratched his head. "Yeah, I got a little over my head but that guy was definitely talking to a recruiter." He said to Grace. He palmed his face. "Damn it. I just had to get made, Sir Kyril's gonna be pissed at me when he gets back."

The unlikely pair was sitting in Grace's office while the Dark Elf was busy sorting through paperwork. Lily let slip a rumor that the Merchant Guild was being investigated by the Goddess herself. As a result, certain guild members were more than willing to share whatever documents they had with Sir Kyril Sutherland's apprentice.

Lily was thankful, both for the documents and for Sir Kyril's reputation which had helped them procure said documents. Now they had to sift through them to find just what they were looking for. In Soren's case this was his secondary duty. His first was to walk about on the streets looking for rumors on any Black Dog activity in the area. It was duty that he relished because he was back in his element.

But now, he felt a little guilty about being so confident in his abilities. Because he was causing trouble for Lily who sometimes had to bail him out of sticky situations. And through Lily, he was causing trouble for his mentor.

Soren flinched as Lily opened the door and she looked at him a bit sternly. The former thief looked up at her guiltily.

"Er...I messed up today didn't I?"

"You did indeed." Lily said. "Although you are more than capable of defending yourself, you still have to make sure that you are not in a disadvantageous position." She then smiled gently. "And you could have waited for me to accompany you."

"...I didn't want to disturb you and Lady Maia." Soren said.

Lily's smile turned sad for a bit. Maia was recovering but from time to time she'd be in a melancholy mood and she'd revert back to being sullen and silent. But she was talking to Lily, that was all that mattered to the Hunter right now. She'd often send updates to the Master about Maia's condition.

Sir Kyril didn't show it but he did worry about Maia from time to time and had asked Lily to see what she could do seeing that she was a better talker than he was. That made her slightly proud of herself.

"You made a mistake." Lily said to Soren after a long pause. "But, I assure you an even bigger one is to not learn from it. The Master expects great things from you, Soren. You do remember the message he sent a few days ago?"

Soren winced. Sure, Sir Kyril had praised his efforts in bringing in a List of Names from the Merchant's Guild but the Good Hunter still lambasted him for taking such a risk without thinking about it first. That was bad. Soren vowed that he wouldn't do anything without Lily's approval.

He wasn't going to mess up. Never again.

Soren didn't realize that he had said it out loud. That was when Grace had walked over and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Aww...My little Soren is all grown up." Grace said cheekily causing Lily to smile brightly.

Soren turned beet red as she felt Grace's large chest rub up against him. "Now, that you and Lily have made up...I need you both with me for this."

Lily blinked. "Do you need something?" She asked Grace.

Grace let go of Soren as she looked at them both. There was something in her expression that made Soren tense up. Did someone threaten her? Was she being treated badly? All sorts of scenarios went through Soren's mind.

Lily was more concerned with Grace being in danger.

"No. And, don't worry. Grace Campbell isn't in trouble. It'll take more than some ruffian to put me down, let me tell you." Grace said with a small laugh.

"No. Olga wants to talk to me." She told them both looking grave. "And I'm not sure I can control myself physically if I see her."

Lily and Soren looked at each other. "It's...It's your call Miss Lily, but..." Soren said to Lily. "But, if I can be there for Miss Grace...I'd appreciate that."

"Indeed." Lily agreed. "We shall go with her to that meeting."

Grace looked at them both with gratitude. "Thank you. Both of you, I would have asked Sir Kyril but he isn't here right now. Too busy looking for something to kill am I right?"

Soren chuckled.

"When's the meet?" Lily asked.

"...Later tonight."

/

 _That night..._

"I thank you for coming here, Miss Campbell."

Olga Discordia sat in a chair facing Grace. Lily and Soren were off to the side next to Grace. Chloe occupied the same place next to Olga, arms crossed.

"Don't." Grace said coolly. "Don't start with the platitudes. Just tell me what you want."

Chloe scowled as Olga blinked, looking quite hurt. "I know that, as Queen of the Jagged Crown, I made some very bad decisions." She said softly. "Decisions that have-"

"Cost me my husband?" Grace spoke over Olga, her ire causing her to clench her fists. Soren tensed up, looking worried. "And not just my husband, _Your Grace..._ " She said that title with a hiss. "But Loraine as well. I am a daughter of Loraine...did you know that?"

Lily and Soren didn't know what Grace was talking about. Olga did and her expressionless facade faded for a bit to show pain and guilt.

"Yes, Loraine. The most loyal stronghold to Garan. The stronghold that _you_ , Olga Discordia, _sacrificed to the orcs._ You gave our sons to the orcs so they could be devoured and our daughters to be raped." Grace continued coldly. "So I fled with the remnant of Loraine, the only possessions we had were the clothes on our backs and the warm memories of our home."

Her flinty gaze locked onto Olga. "My home. _That you raped and murdered._ "

There was silence. Olga's eyes had closed as she thought about what she could have said. Her people, _her children,_ had suffered because she had decided to offer them up for what? A few months of peace? Vengeance against humankind? She had truly been a vengeful, disgusting creature back then. She hated the humans, she still did, but meeting Sir Kyril had changed that.

And now, she was looking at the results of the sins she had committed. Grace Campbell, a former slave with three hundred years worth of bad memories on her shoulders.

Olga opened her eyes. "I understand your anger." She said softly. "And I know that there is nothing I can do to help you forgive me and my actions..."

"Oh?" Grace's reply was utterly scathing. "The Queen of the Jagged Crown understands what a lowly peasant is telling her? I thought that she was 'far too above' those concerns..."

"Enough." Chloe snarled. "You will show your Queen respect!"

That set Grace off. "My Queen!?" She screamed at both Olga and Chloe. _"My Queen!?_ Where was she when the orcs shattered our walls!? Where was she when they ravaged the farms!? Where was he when my house burned down!?" Angry tears streamed out of her eyes. _"Where was she when they killed my husband in front of me!?"_

"Miss Grace." Soren held Grace back as she suddenly lunged at Olga. "Miss Grace, come on...let's get out of here."

Grace nearly threw Soren off. She glared hatefully at Olga even as Lily wordlessly assisted Soren in gently restraining Grace.

"If there was one thing I am happy about." She said to the Dark Queen. "It was that I met Anna, and Sir Kyril after that..." Her voice turned into a bitter whisper. "I hope that he learns someday what you did during the last war."

 **"And I hope he kills you for it."** Were her parting words before Soren and Lily managed to get her away from Olga.

"Lady Olga?" Chloe whispered keeping an eye on the door.

Olga's eyes were hidden beneath her bangs.

"Go, Chloe." She told her handmaiden. "I...wish...I-I wish to be alone."

Chloe blinked, looking both hurt and worried. But she bowed in obeisance and left the room.

She didn't see Olga's hands shaking.

Or the tears start flowing.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Terror

 _You are nothing. Talentless. You should never have been born._

/

How do you fight an arrogant enemy?

Kyril mused that question over as he watched his soldiers ram down the gates to an old estate that had once belonged to a noble, which was now being used as an outpost by the Leaping Lizards.

"We've breached the gate, Captain." Bergen said to him.

Kyril gripped his Saw Cleaver tight. "Advance. Give them no quarter." He ordered and spurred his horse onward. As he and the rest of the men charged forward he knew the answer to the question he had been thinking about. You become a monster, he thought to himself. When a man or woman thinks themselves invincible you show them how wrong they are. You destroy them without hesitation, without remorse or pity.

Show them just how..."human" they are and the facade fades away pretty quickly.

The Good Hunter rode into battle once more. It was the second week and they were close to utterly dismantling the Leaping Lizards. Even with the confirmed sighting of Shamuhaza's work here, the Lizards were on the run and Roland was receiving more and more soldiers from the once helpless nobles of Scathlocke.

Although helpless wasn't exactly the word Kyril had in mind for these nobles. He made a note to have Roland make some inquiries as to why they weren't sending support before he took command. If the noble class here didn't like it well that was tough for them. He was going to be rooting out traitors here too if he had to.

Any resistance and he would raze estates to the ground. Down to the last child. When they heard that threat the nobility was more cooperative during Roland's inquiry. Kyril the Bloody was in town and nobody wanted to piss him off anymore than he already was. He hated Scathlocke. He hated the mud and the cold.

The battle was utterly pathetic, Kyril mused as the Lizards were destroyed by his soldiers. This was another paltry outpost. He had to give it to Morgan, he knew how to run and hide. The Good Hunter was still on his trail, but the man had proven elusive so far. The only description he got was from a screaming wretch he had tortured in Fort Branswick.

The wretch described an arrogant man with a penchant for trickery and working for the highest bidder. A whore of war, much like Vault was. A slaver and a philanderer at the same time. It was just too bad that Grace hadn't been wanting to talk about her experience with Morgan the Lizard, but he figured she was traumatized from the entire experience. That woman had been on this land for three hundred years, many of those memories bad.

She deserved peace and closure. Kyril had promised to give that to her when he undertook this Hunt. Now it seemed that there were two foes that had become important prey to put down. Shamuhaza for his experiments on the Wild Ones and Morgan for being a slaving wretch.

And for dragging him to this godforsaken place.

/

 _Fort Branswick, Scathlocke_

"You need to take a bath."

"No."

"Seriously, you fell in the mud. I don't want you to get sick. The Boss will kill me."

"No bath. Hate water."

"You're taking a bath."

"No like bath. No like water. Soap smells weird. Like you."

Hugh struggled to keep his laughter in while Sanakan tried to pull Yurie from the post she was hanging onto. The Wild One child was muddy, from the tips of her large ears and down to her toes. Good thing, the Boss put Sanakan in charge of taking care of her for the day. Even if it was their day off, Hugh found Yurie to be quite fascinating. Sanakan, in comparison, seemed to make the child even more uncomfortable.

The funniest thing was when Yurie kept thinking that Sanakan was a strangely shaped boy that smelled like a girl.

Deciding that Sanakan was already having enough trouble, he walked over and leaned down to look at Yurie with a pointed look. She pouted, looking up at him with those orange eyes. Then she huffed and let go of the post. Sanakan looked warily at the deep scratch marks made on it. Gods, even the little ones could probably tear off your face if you got sloppy in a fight. She then glowered sullenly at Hugh who was leading Yurie to the direction of the baths. He nudged his head for her to follow.

It was a slow day. Sir Kyril was out, investigating a lead on a possible location of the Leaping Lizards. He'd be back in a few days and had left Yurie in Sanakan and Hugh's charge. There were a few refugees in the fortress now, some had volunteered to work in the fort. Blacksmiths were valued in particular by Sir Kyril. There was even a Half-Ling there who was currently in the forges. Some of Kyril's men, the veterans from Rad, didn't really associate too much with her but it was understandable. The tragedy at Rad wouldn't go away from most of them and a few Half-Lings were still grieving for Luu-Luu.

"There. Finally." Sanakan grumbled wiping her forehead with her arm. Her sleeves were rolled up and she got started on drying Yurie's ears. The child was scowling up at them even as Hugh prepared another dress for her to wear. Much like Sanakan, Hugh had abandoned his coat in the private baths. His lean frame was easily seen under his clothes. It was a sight that Sanakan enjoyed. She bit her lip slightly.

"You stare too much." Yurie's comment snapped her out of it.

"Oh, hush you." Sanakan scowled.

"But he boy." Yurie said.

Hugh let out a soundless chuckle, shoulders shaking in amusement.

Sanakan turned red. "Yes, Hugh is a boy. And I'm a girl." She shot back at Yurie.

"Yes. He boy. You too. But smell like girl." Yurie said with a straight face.

That was it, Hugh lost it. Sanakan growled at him and took the dress so she could dress Yurie up.

/

It was night time when Kyril arrived back at the Fortress. He looked satisfied at the various jobs being finished up. Lucky too, because that Leaping Lizard Outpost had some top quality food they had managed to get back in wagons. It was a small victory but a victory nonetheless and moral needed to be kept up.

He got something nice out of it, more hardtack biscuits and a bag of some divine tasting salted pork. Someone had sweetened it and he had let slip a reward for those cooks who figured out the recipe.

He was currently in his office, sipping a cup of coffee as he finished drafting up his report to Lady Celestine for her review. Kyril kept his eyes on the door, waiting for Sanakan and Hugh to tuck in that little Wild One they had in their charge before heading up here so he could brief them on the current situation. As it stood they had more than enough men to wipe out the Leaping Lizards for good.

The problem was finding them, although rumors had begun to reach his ears about the old Malys estate that was quite a ways away from the civilized center of Scathlocke. It was said to be haunted and because of the war, the stories said, evil was stirring within that place. Something that the Lizards would regret unleashing. Kyril used to not put much stock in those stories but he knew better now. He held no more fear, that had been bled out of him back in Yharnam, but he did know horror.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Kyril said standing up behind the desk.

"Boss?" Sanakan walked in. "You called us? Sorry we were late, Hugh had to tell Yurie a bed time story."

Hugh walked in a few seconds after her, dusting off his hat before placing it upon his head.

"It's fine." Kyril said. "Our work here in Scathlocke has come to a head. I've heard of a possible location that the Lizards are using as their main base and since we are seeing signs of Shamuhaza's work here, I am going to guess that he is there also."

"The old Malys estate?" Sanakan asked. "Lots of fighters are talking about that place, Boss. Heard it was haunted by ghosties."

"It's a ghastly place from what I heard, true." Kyril nodded in agreement. "But it makes sense I suppose, if you want to do some experimenting."

Hugh wrote something down on parchment and held it up for Kyril to read.

 _Want us to scout it out Boss? Me, Sanakan and Sharl are on shift tonight._

"It's a three day ride." Kyril told them both. "I hope you do realize that you could be walking into a possible enemy stronghold."

"We understand, Boss." Sanakan said. "But we've always taken the hard jobs, we can handle it."

"Understood." Kyril said. "You leave at dawn tomorrow. Travel light, travel swift. Do not engage unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Yes, Boss." Sanakan nodded. Hugh repeated the same motion and both bowed before departing to give Sharl their new assignment. Kyril sat back in his chair and removed his hat to scratch at his black, grey-streaked, hair. Evetta had come by recently from the Dream to say that Olga had wanted to talk to him. Privately.

In the Dream. Now that was a request he had not heard before. He guessed this might be important enough, Olga was never seen without Celestine seeing that the Dark Queen was still mistrusted by the general public and Celestine's presence softened the enmity people felt against her. Kyril could understand that quite well, seeing that she was responsible for starting one war. Now she was with the Alliance fighting the war against the Black Dogs.

It was funny how fate worked sometimes. Truly, Kyril sometimes wished he had the gift of foresight. But that would have brought its own type of madness. One possibly even worse than what the Beast Plague would have given to him.

He put the quill pen back into the ink pot and fished out a Bold Hunter's Mark. He might as well see just what was going on back in Ken. And talk to Olga.

/

 _The Hunter's Dream..._

It was foggy and chilly here, but at least Kyril's workshop was warm. Olga drank from the cup of tea Evetta set down for her. The Plain Doll was cleaning the gravestones scattered all over the Dream. Kyril was a morose fellow for living so close to such a depressing sight but this was his home and he had allowed her to visit so she dropped those thoughts about the absent host. All Olga knew was that Sir Kyril was busy in Scathlocke going after the Leaping Lizards. He was currently causing quite a stir up there from what she heard from Celestine. The High Elf constantly worried about Sir Kyril, but that was what his job entailed. He was actively roaming the country side putting a stop to whatever the Black Dogs were planning. He wasn't the only one.

Maia was doing her own part in Ansur and she had heard that Alicia was also on the war march, taking down a large orc war band that had settled in her province's back door. Their reasoning was that if Sir Kyril could do some good on the counter-offensive then they could do that too. Although, Maia had other reasons to do it. As always, gossip said that she admired the Good Hunter greatly especially after the rescue from Ansur. Olga knew better though, Maia thought she owed Kyril a debt that she could never repay. It was something that made him very uncomfortable but he had not said anything.

The Dark Queen set her cup of tea down as she saw the Good Hunter walking up to the Doll. Both bowed to each other. Olga felt a rush of jealousy as she saw the warm expression on Kyril's solemn face. He never showed that side to anyone, not even her. Olga knew how unfair that line of thinking was, Evetta knew Kyril longer than she had and was utterly loyal to the Good Hunter. But Kyril had been the only man to show her or Chloe kindness, rescuing them from the Black Dogs' treacheries. Even now, after all that has happened he still put the both of them under his protection.

So Olga frowned slightly when Kyril let the Doll go on her way with a smile that gradually faded into the emotionless mask he preferred to show to the public. Before actively hiding it behind his cloth bandana. She was used to that sight even more so than others but Olga had heard Celestine privately complain that the Good Hunter never showed his face to anyone unless she explicitly ordered him to. Even then, the shadows of his hat seemed to make it hard to see his visage.

Impossible as it may have seemed.

Olga stood as Kyril approached. The Good Hunter bowed formally, as he usually did in her presence or Celestine's.

"Lady Olga." Kyril said politely, but distantly. "You wished to speak to me?"

Olga looked hesitant but she nodded. "I made your retainer..." She started but trailed off into a miserable silence. "I have committed a grave sin against your retainer."

Kyril's impassive stare did not make her any more comfortable. But he did gesture to the table for her to sit down. That made some of her apprehension go away, at least he wasn't annoyed or irritated. But what scared her was how...impassive Kyril was. Olga could see why no one really wanted to interact with Sir Kyril Sutherland. You never knew whether he was in a bad mood or not.

Olga sat down. "When I was still at war with Celestine centuries ago, I augmented my forces with the orcs that you fight against today." She said softly.

Kyril did not reply, he merely inclined his head for her to continue her...confession.

"To...reward them for their effectiveness..." Olga said laughing bitterly. "I gave them a city and their people to toy with as they wished. That one city was where Grace lived, thus forcing her to leave Garan with several others."

Kyril leaned forward watching her. "So you returned their loyalty with treachery." He said. There was no anger in his tone, he merely stated what Olga had done. It still made her wince slightly. "What has happened since then?"

Olga said nothing for a while. "We work together. That's it...but, she hopes that you will kill me someday." She stated softly. "For what I had done to her."

"An understandable reaction." Kyril said. "But you made your choice, I cannot change that. Neither will I speak to Grace on your behalf. _You_ were the one that wronged her." He leaned back in his favored chair. Olga wilted. She had hoped he would have _some_ advice at least on how to deal with this.

"Do you...hate me for what I have done?" Olga asked.

"Hatred has nothing to do with it anymore." Kyril said serenely. "You have wronged my retainer, a personal grievance that I cannot and will not act upon seeing that you are still a Queen and royalty." His tone turned neutral. "Logically speaking, what you did was a crime against your own people. A horrendous, cruel sin that logically would have had you assassinated."

The Dark Elf hid a wince from the Good Hunter's intimidating glance. "You...You would have killed me had it happened to you?" She asked.

"Depends." Kyril said shrugging. "I'm not over a hundred years old. Neither am I a ruler of a country at war, all I know is that you made a choice and you are now suffering with the consequences of that choice."

He stood up. "It truly only depends on you if you can live with it or not."

 **...**

 _Fortress City of Ken_

Soren moved quickly and quietly through the streets, bandana over his mouth as he crept closer to the group of mercenaries. He looked to his new weapon and grimaced, but he knew how to use it.

The Reiterpallasch was a mixture of sword-rapier and gun. He wasn't as good as Hugh or Sanakan but thanks to Lady Alicia and Miss Lily, he could use a sword decently now. He still had his Saw Spear of course in case things got desperate but he had other tools at his disposal.

Such as Molotovs, or fire bombs. Sure it would probably get him in trouble with Lily, or worse Lady Claudia, but if he had to he could set a building on fire. Soren grinned to himself.

"Getting paid." He told himself. "Got a job to do...oh, man Sister Ramiel is gonna kill me." Soren continued on, sneakily of course. Every footpad worth their salt had no business getting made while snooping. Soren was gettin better and better at this, with Lily's approval. Soren moved into the empty building that the thugs had occupied, making sure to keep low. He kept a tight grip on his Reiterpallasch and stayed quiet.

"How long are we gonna wait?" One thug said, a portly man in grimy clothes.

"We wait until the Black Dogs come by and ask us for the scoop." The lead man said. "That's what Sir John Mandeville says, so we wait. And if we get the chance to get our hands on that Dark Elf Queen's little bitch, all's the more better."

"But how long? I wanna get my hands on one of the Dawn Templars...I can't bloody well wait."

Soren nodded in his hiding place. Lily told him to take care of these goons after getting whatever info he could get. It seemed that Sir John Mandeville did indeed have his hands in dirty money and even dirtier causes. The apprentice exhaled then burst out of his hiding spot in a sudden, violent motion.

He may have been the newbie of the group but Soren had his own talents to add in Kyril's cadre of Hunters. He was quiet during combat, sometimes to the point that almost no one notices that he was on the way to kill them before it was too late. Mixed with the drive to become better in the eyes of his master, he had been forged into a Hunter who fought much like an assassin.

Soren's sword punched into the first thug's throat. Drawing the blade back, he struck the next scoundrel down with the hand guard of his weapon. Reaching into his jacket, Soren drew his Hunter's Pistol and fired a shot into the fleeing thug's back. The last one left alive had dropped his weapon.

"I surrender." He stammered.

Soren exhaled under his bandana as he loaded a new cartridge into his firearm. He could shoot, not as good as Hugh but decently enough. He kept the maw of his pistol on the man.

"What does Mandeville want with the Dark Elves?" Soren asked, his voice muffled by his cloth bandana.

"He likes 'em, kid." The man kept his hands raised, glancing to the side. "They-They sell pretty good on the market."

Soren was about to answer when someone clubbed him over the head. He dropped then quickly scrambled back as the thug he had recently knocked in the face raised his mace for an overhead smash that would have crushed the apprentice Hunter's skull.

There was a flash of white.

The thug with the mace screamed as both his hands were cut off.

Lily held her Church Pick in hand, kicking aside the handless thug without remorse. She looked at the last thug Soren had spared. Soren was getting up, grabbing his loaded pistol and shaking his head.

"You're hurt." Lily frowned.

"Yeah," Soren removed his bandanna. He let out an exhale, blood was running down the side of his head. "Either that guy had a hard skull or I didn't hit him hard enough."

"Either way...you got hurt." Lily said gently.

"I...you..." The thug stammered. Lily and Soren stared at him.

"I surrender. I'll tell you whatever you want."

/

"Well, that was easier than expected." Grace said as Soren and Lily reported back to her. "We should probably inform Sir Kyril that Sir John Mandeville is a traitor."

"What about Klaus Levantine?" Soren asked quietly.

"Ah...that can of worms." Grace frowned. "Well, since Mandeville is obviously a backstabbing conniving wretch that should solve itself shouldn't it?"

"I certainly would hope so." Lily said. "But you know how things can go downhill if you think you're ahead...that and Claudia refuses to work with us because of Sir Kyril."

"That's...really unfair." Soren frowned. "We did tell her that we weren't going to touch him right?"

Lily did agree with that statement. Sir Kyril had told them that he had absolutely no reason to shadow Klaus as a traitor, but regardless he asked all three of them to keep an eye on him just in case something happened. Claudia was not very happy when she found out but she had allowed them that, even if she was completely uncooperative with Kyril.

The fact that the Good Hunter had suspected Klaus of all people as a traitor seemed to have affected their working relationship. Soren knew Kyril didn't give a rat's ass about what Lady Claudia thought about him, and would probably just ignore her concerns anyway. You gotta hand it to the Boss, Soren mused, he was one stone cold fish with a stubborn streak.

"Well, in any case that's more charges we can bring to Lady Celestine." Grace said, looking cheerful. It was a marked change from a few days ago. Grace had been sullen and nigh unapproachable. Ever since Grace had confronted Olga Discordia she steered clear of the Dark Elf Queen, often pointedly ignoring her during the war council meetings.

Lily and Soren knew she had every right to be angry but they had a job to do. Kyril depended on them to keep things stable here. If they started falling apart right here and now, things in Ken would end in disaster. Sir John Mandeville could possibly escape and bring with him important information that the Black Dogs could exploit.

And...well, Soren didn't want to think about what could happen.

"How are they doing up there, I wonder?" Lily asked.

Grace sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "Since that Shamuhaza bastard is up there? I'm honestly worried."

"Worried?" Soren asked. "The Boss ain't easy to kill."

"I know, I know." Grace said. "I just...don't like seeing him get hurt." She shivered. She remembered Kyril taking three crossbow bolts to the lung back in Ansur. He had killed the bastard that shot him of course. It was like he didn't even feel pain, then he just pulled the bolts out of his side like they were nothing.

"Oh?" One of Lily's red eyebrows raised, her tone was intrigued.

Grace flushed. "Oh come on." She said. "You clearly know that Sir Kyril is...well...desirable to some folks around here."

Soren stared at her. Lily did as well.

Grace flushed even more. "Yes, I think he's handsome. There, are the both of you happy?"

"You didn't hide it too well." Lily said as a smile grew on her face. "But, jesting aside...Sir Kyril may be wrapping up his operations in Scathlocke."

"The Boss is coming back?"

"Aye." Lily said. "He's found the Leaping Lizards. It'll only be a matter of time." She frowned. "I should be there with them."

"They'll be fine, Lily." Grace told her. "Sir Kyril and the other two can handle themselves."

Lily didn't look too convinced. But Grace was right. The Master, Sanakan and Hugh were up in Scathlocke. They were back in Ken doing what they had to do to keep the peace. She decided that when the Master got back, they would all work towards exposing Sir John Mandeville and do what they could for Klaus Levantine.

They had to...otherwise Sir Kyril would be fighting a war on two fronts.

/

 _Fort Branswick..._

"Sir."

Kyril looked at the soldier as he bowed briefly and took a deep breath. He looked nervous.

"What is it?" Kyril asked the soldier. At his side, Roland and Bergen waited for the news that this soldier had bought.

"Sentries spotted a large group approaching us." The soldier reported. "Looks like company strength at least."

Kyril nodded. "Ours?" Roland spoke up.

"No sir...um...You might want to see for yourself." The soldier told all three of them.

The Good Hunter's eyes narrowed as he pulled his bandana over his mouth. "Let's move then." Kyril said to Roland and Bergen. If this was an enemy attack by Greenskins or the Leaping Lizards they were about to be unpleasantly surprised at just how many soldiers waited to kill them.

Sanakan and Hugh were out at the Malys estate to scout it out. Kyril was busy preparing a strike force of over five hundred Eostian troopers alongside his own company to head out there. He had given them free reign over how they chose to finish their scouting run but he knew full well that not everything was going to plan. So if this was a ploy by the Leaping Lizards to keep him from aiding his scouts, then they had another thing coming.

As Kyril ascended up to the northern wall, he looked out at the field where the large group had been spotted approaching.

"They're moving fast." Roland commented.

"Archers!" Bergen barked. "Ready arrows! You, in the bell tower sound the alarm! Prepare for battle, maggots!"

A bell began to ring even as Kyril reached into his coat for his Monocular. He decided to get a closer look, although he appreciated Bergen's caution this just got...extremely interesting.

"Belay that order!" Kyril's voice snapped out. He then returned his Monocular. "Roland, Bergen...Please fetch Yurie from her nap."

He gave a smile to both confused men. "I believe her father has arrived to pick her up from our care."

/

Kyril watched the gates open. Yurie was on her way and soon enough, the strangers at the gate had finally approached to greet them. Wild Ones, the tribes who had been living here before Eostians came over. Kyril had been doing some research, apparently they had been forced out by the native humans long before Celestine had come into power.

No wonder they hated humanity. The Wild Ones had lost their homes too. Kyril wondered if Celestine knew what her people had done in the name of purity. Then again, he found it rather ironic that the humans of Eostia followed a High Elf and named her a Queen.

It must be the Goddess Reborn thing, he mused to himself. He shook himself out of his reverie and saw that the Wild Ones were being led into the Fort by the strongest one amongst them. Which happened to be Yurie's father.

Strength was what mattered amongst these beast kin, Kyril remembered. The Good Hunter stepped forward away from his retinue of guards to meet with the Chief.

"Human." The Chief spoke.

"Welcome to the fort, Chieftain." Kyril said blandly. "I would offer you some refreshment but I am afraid you caught me...well, preparing for something else."

The Chief had the same large ears that Yurie did. He glared at Kyril with the same orange eyes and wore bulkier furs that did nothing to hide his intimidating physique. His retinue of guards had the same furs on although less ornate looking. The Good Hunter was unimpressed, especially with his own cadre of soldiers around him. The Wild One was clear he didn't like him. That was not his problem.

"I see that you humans are as arrogant as ever." The chieftain didn't seem impressed with him either.

Kyril raised a brow. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"You have my daughter, human." The chief said.

"You must be Chieftain Raus, I suppose?" Kyril asked.

"Do not say our chieftain's name so casually you little fleshling!" One of the guards snarled. She looked really high and mighty. Kyril scowled and merely raised an arm.

In unison, the archers on the wall turned and put arrows to string. Their bows aimed right at the retinue of Wild Ones around Raus, who was looking around with a snarl on his face. As he turned to let out a tirade against Kyril, the Good Hunter's Saw Cleaver was in hand.

"Let's not." He said to Raus who growled audibly. His tone was bland but it was clear that he was showing Raus just who was in charge of the situation here. "I will make this abundantly clear, you're angry at the humans for enslaving your people. I understand that quite well, but if you came here looking for a fight then that is what I will give you. But it won't end in your favor."

Raus glared at the Good Hunter.

"You seem to believe that the ten of you can put down this entire fortress...I have refugees here as well." Kyril said. "And I will do my utmost to defend them, even if it means making your daughter an _orphan."_

Raus looked at the archers and then at the soldiers who were tensed up, swords out and spears in hand. He did see the women ushering children back. The Wild One Chieftain exhaled through his nose then turned to his guards and nodded.

Kyril waved his hand once more and the archers lowered their bows. The soldiers resumed their more neutral stances.

"So...what will it be?" Kyril asked Raus.

"Let me see my daughter's face." Raus rumbled. "Then we shall discuss terms human."

/

 _Malys Estate..._

"Pull back!" Sanakan yelled for the scouts to retreat. She swung her sword into a bug headed mutant's face and cut its head off. Beside her Hugh shot another mutant down with an arrow from his Bowblade. He looked at Sanakan briefly.

Yep, this was something of a disaster. They had had no idea that the Malys Estate had been occupied by new tenants. A team of scouts had been spotted and overwhelmed by nightmarish mutants, men that had been fused with insects and other creepy crawlies. They were fierce and didn't seem to feel any pain. Battle had been joined almost immediately, casualties were heavy and Sanakan's group was immediately in deep trouble. But that wasn't going to stop them. In a daring gambit she had several men and women formed up into a group to report back to Fort Branswick, to Sir Kyril. The brash Hunter took the rest to form a cordon to make damn sure the messengers escaped. Bold, but risky. Sanakan wouldn't have had it any other way.

Sanakan struck off another mutant's head, regretting that she didn't send Hugh with the messengers. But at least they knew that the Malys Estate was the right place. The sad part was that the Leaping Lizards were turned into these things, and most likely Morgan was too. A screaming wretch charged at Hugh, who shot it in the throat with his Bowblade. He stepped aside then swung his weapon down, transforming it back into a sword. He began hacking down another mutant.

Sanakan was right by him even as Sharl organized his archers into a line to cover the escape.

"Did the second team get away?" Sharl whispered as Sanakan and Hugh met up with him.

"Yeah." Sanakan said. "Now we have to head back to base camp and hold. The Boss will know what to do."

"This is such a bad idea. But if Shamuhaza runs, we need to be there to put a stop to him." Sharl said.

Hugh shook his head and looked at Sanakan pointedly.

"What do you mean he won't run?" Sanakan asked reading his expression.

She knew the answer as to why Shamuhaza wouldn't run. Shamuhaza, back in Rad, had an obsession with showing up Sir Kyril. The Good Hunter wouldn't care of course, Sanakan knew the Boss didn't give a flying shit about Shamuhaza. He'd just see this as a good opportunity to put down a madman who had lived for far too long.

"All right then." Sanakan said. "Sharl, we're gonna head back to camp and prepare defenses. We're gonna hold Shamuhaza's attention right on us until the Boss gets back with reinforcements."

Sharl laughed sardonically. "Sounds easy enough." He commented. "We just have to take care of this rabble."

There was a loud metal screech as Sanakan combined the longsword of the Holy Blade with the gigantic sheath on her back. At her side, Hugh put away his Bowblade, hanging the weapon on a harness on his back, and readied the Chikage alongside his Evelyn pistol. "Yep." She grunted, settling the weight on her shoulder. "All right, you sorry lot! Here's what we're gonna do! We're going to countercharge these bastards and make them regret coming after us!"

As the men and women under her command lifted weapons with weary limbs, Sanakan pointed at the incoming horde of mutants. "We'll bleed them for every inch and then we'll fall back to camp! It's only for a short while gents but we'll dig in and make them wish they'd killed all of us!"

A ragged war cry sounded from the throats of the scouts as they readied for battle.

"So what'll it be boys and girls!?" Sanakan crowed. "Are we gonna let this filth make the Boss look bad!?"

 _NO!_

"Are you gonna let these ugly bastards feast on our bones without a fight!?"

 _NO!_

Sanakan laughed, a howling sound that reverberated over the din of battle.

"Well then, ladies... **Kill them all!** "


	22. Chapter 22

22

Great One

 _"The first Hunter of Hunters came from a foreign land, and gave the dead a virtuous native funeral ritual, rather than impose a blasphemous Yharnam burial service upon them. It is done with the hope that former compatriots might be returned to the skies, and find rest in the Dream."_

/

 _En route to the Malys Estate..._

Raus was certainly not expecting to have made a treaty in due time with the human known as Kyril Sutherland. The man called himself a Hunter, and had been knighted by the Goddess Reborn. He knew of the human's history and obsession with the High Elf known as Celestine Lucross, who had ruled Eostia for centuries...long after his ancestors had been enslaved by the last human kings before Celestine took up the mantle.

But this man who was now leading the force of five hundred soldiers against the slavers...he was no ordinary Eostian. His scent was otherworldly, half a cloying, coppery smell that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The other half was...disturbing to say the least, a cool wintery smell that seemed to be nothing of this land.

He...smelled like the moon. That was what Yurie had told him. When Raus had finally reunited with his precious daughter Yurie, the chieftain had asked her what she thought of the strange man who called himself a Hunter.

"He smell like Moon." She had told him. "He strong, father. Very, very strong."

Raus loved his daughter. He loved her oh so much, but to hear that from her was disconcerting. Wild Ones respected strength above all, which may have caused some of them to be arrogant beyond belief sometimes. As Chieftain, Raus had learned how to temper such beliefs with the reality that the Wild Ones weren't the strongest race on Eostia. He also knew that there were other ways to show strength.

This man, Sir Kyril, had command of over a thousand soldiers. More than enough to crush the warriors he had brought with him. Raus knew that wasn't the only strength this Kyril had.

He bore watching this one...

The Wild Ones kept a certain distance away from the human soldier's camp. He had gathered fifty of the best warriors with him but even that was a paltry amount compared to the five hundred men Sir Kyril had brought with him. A Wild One was worth twenty men, Raus was proud of that fact but he did not want to press his luck against Sir Kyril.

Raus was not afraid of any man but the enigma known as Kyril the Bloody...

That was one person that Raus was afraid of.

/

The scouts that had returned told a rather fearful tale. Sanakan and Hugh had given these men and women time to escape. As the First Hunter Kyril was not about to abandon his students to experimentation and death. Kyril looked at the map, particularly the area surrounding the Malys Estate. Flat, muddy and dotted with trees. Troublesome if they got ambushed but he already had a plan to deal with it.

"Looks like a tough cookie to crack." Bergen commented.

"The old Malys clan was paranoid." Roland said. Kyril gestured for the sergeant to continue. "Their household guard used to be pretty big way back when I was a child...it was just too bad that infighting did them in quicker than the plagues."

"Perfect." Bergen said. "I'm betting Shamuhaza raised them up as zombies so we have more crap to cut through before we get to him."

"That won't matter." Kyril spoke, loud enough that the rest of the officers in the tent heard him. "He is still my prey, and I intend to kill him in that ruin he now calls home."

His dark cold eyes surveyed the officers within the tent. "Some of you were not there at Rad, what we will encounter may shatter every conception of reality you have. Many of you may not even return home but if we succeed at killing Shamuhaza the land will unknowingly owe you a debt that it can never repay."

The silence was near deafening as each man and woman considered his words.

Kyril exhaled. "I cannot stress just how much this war will worsen if Shamuhaza is allowed to remain alive." He told them all. "But...I know that every one of you has the strength to see this grim task through."

"We'll handle it sir." Bergen spoke cheerfully. The lieutenant looked at Roland pointedly. "Just point us in the right direction and we'll send Shamuhaza off to hell where he belongs real sharpish."

Roland snorted. "Many of us heard the stories about Rad, the traitors we put down weren't really the believing sort. Unfortunately I was one of them." He said honestly and curtly.

Some officers, particularly the ones who were Rad veterans themselves, scowled at the sergeant's tone. Roland could see where they were standing, that and he had heard that Kyril's company officers had a lot of respect for the Good Hunter. To the point of near fanaticism.

"But, you've been leading us straight and narrow." Roland continued. "We'll do our jobs boss. So long as you remain straight with us."

"Here! Here!" One of the officers crowed.

Kyril nodded in appreciation. "In the meantime, I want all officers to make sure to check on your men. Keep their morale up. We end this farce and we are one step closer to ending this war." He sighed. "And I'm one step closer to getting some damn food after this meeting. I hate this place."

There was some laughter as everyone made their way to get to the mess tent for warm food, one of the most crucial requirements of a well trained army. Kyril had heard the expression that an army marches on its stomach. Without Bergen's help alongside the other sergeants, he would have been hopelessly lost in providing for his company. Once more he was thankful for the cadre of sergeants under his and Bergen's command.

As Kyril left the mess tent to head back to get some sleep he saw the Wild Ones setting up fires. They all stared at him warily, something he could understand seeing as he _did_ threaten their Chieftain. Kyril didn't wave but he merely looked them all in the eye, and saw even more apprehension before they turned away making the attempt to look busy.

Now that was pretty funny.

"Hunter."

Kyril stopped and turned to regard Raus who was still being escorted by his retinue of guards. The Good Hunter's nodded in respect.

"Chieftain Raus, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked politely but distantly.

"This man...Shamuhaza as you had explained to me." Raus said. "Why is he so dangerous?"

"The man is a sorcerer, Chieftain. One who has uncovered something best left alone." Kyril answered. "My work involves killing him so no one else has to suffer."

Raus scowled. "My people have long since suffered at the hands of these slavers and other humans, Hunter. What makes your cause so different?"

"I did tell you that I wasn't here to make amends didn't I?" Kyril told him. His tone had turned blank. The Good Hunter's horrible eyes locked onto Raus's. The Wild One Chieftain shivered as his guards tensed up. That same expression was what cowed him back at the Fort. "I came here to win a war. In order to do that, I have to kill the arrogant bastard who brought me here."

Kyril did not sound happy in the slightest. He hated repeating himself so he made his point clear to Raus. "Helping you is beneficial to my mission, but that is it." He said. "I came here to kill. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Kyril immediately turned from Raus. "Check on your men." He told the Chieftain. "And get some rest, we leave at dawn."

Raus watched his back.

"Chief, you should have killed him for that insult." One of the chieftain's guards growled.

"And risk angering over five hundred soldiers?" Raus countered. "I do not like this any more than you do, Silat. But this is the reality of the situation. We need his help in order to eliminate the slavers."

"Even if it means being commanded by a human?"

Raus rounded on Silas. "Do not think to know what I am thinking, Silat." He said. "That man..." Raus shuddered and that gave the guards pause. Raus was a powerful chieftain who had led his people to prosperity until these dark days.

"That is no mere man..." Raus looked at Kyril's back with apprehension.

/

The Malys Estate.

Once belonging to the Malys Clan, they were influential nobles who had held Scathlocke for many years, their patriarch having ruled this province long before Celestine Lucross rose to power. Their names forgotten, the Malys were not friendly folks and their paranoia had caused them to create a most negative reputation. It was said that they dabbled with other gods, ones that were less sympathetic than what the other Eostians worshipped, different from compassionate Laurendau and proud Garan.

Ruthless, paranoid to the point of near insanity the Malys Royal Guard was an army in and of itself that also sought out slaves to give over to the Malys's curious appetites. None of those people ever returned home or had happy endings. The Kings and Queens before Celestine had waged war against this family a long time ago when they had decided to secede from the Kingdom of Eostia. Since their destruction, stories emerged that the Estate had been haunted by the evil spirits of the Malys.

But these tales mattered not to the Good Hunter, who led over five hundred men to surround the estate.

Kyril stopped his horse and waited as his scouts emerged from the ragged camp alongside his two apprentices. They looked tired, having been fighting for their lives for the past three days. Kyril could see that they had taken losses, already he could feel the blood of the men and women lost here on his hands.

They would be avenged on Shamuhaza soon enough.

Sanakan was limping forward alongside several of her men. Sharl was being supported by Hugh who still held his Chikage unsheathed. Even now, the scouts were keeping an eye out especially on the path that led to the Malys Estate.

Kyril could smell the rot even here. He could sense the same horrible power he felt back in Rad. The trees were tainted as well, he noted. The Good Hunter got off of his horse to meet with his apprentices.

"Boss." Sanakan said hoarsely. "Good, you got the message."

"You seem to have made a good account of yourselves." Kyril stated, nodding to each scout.

Hugh kept an eye on Sharl who grinned tiredly. A bloody bandage was wrapped around his head but the scout seemed to be doing okay, despite the head wound.

"We found Shamuhaza, sir." Sharl said. "He's in the Malys Estate and he has mutants with him. I'm afraid the Leaping Lizards are part of the mutants too." He shuddered, wincing as that seemed to make the pain in his head worse.

Kyril turned his head briefly to Bergen. "Get camp set up, I want double sentries for tonight and make sure every man sleeps with a weapon."

"Aye sir." Bergen nodded and began snapping out orders to his sergeants.

Kyril then turned back to Sanakan. "Tell me everything."

"Sure thing, Boss."

As Sanakan led Kyril towards the command tent, the soldiers began setting up the camp and defenses. This was the start of the battle. It was here that Shamuhaza would find his great rival already prepared to do battle. In the deepest, darkest part of the estate the wizard was driven insane and spouting orders to the mutants he had created from his erstwhile partners, the Leaping Lizards, he struck first.

/

 _That night..._

The battle for the Malys Estate began when a horde of mutants poured out of the tree-line. Battle was joined as several sentries were devoured by insect headed former humans hungry for blood and insane. Durable, quick and numerous they had the element of surprise and the fact that most of the forces Kyril had brought with him were unprepared by the sudden appearance of such monstrous foes.

The Good Hunter had countered by facing down the enemy himself with a retinue of soldiers consisting of Lieutenant Bergen and several of the Rad veterans. Hardened by combat against such foes, they formed a staunch rallying point at the frontlines. Fighting alongside them was Chieftain Raus and fifty of his fiercest warriors, tearing into the mutants with bared claws and fists. The Wild Ones made good account of themselves and a new bond was forged between them and humanity, one forged in fire and defiance against a terrible enemy.

 **...**

Kyril ducked as a buzzing stinger flew past him. Brandishing his Saw Cleaver he opened the mutant's chest and blasted it apart with a single blast of his Hunter's Blunderbuss. Loading a new cartridge, the Good Hunter looked to his retinue as they covered him. The soldiers were rallying to his position alongside the Wild Ones.

Kyril nodded in satisfaction. Already the camp was up in arms, the clashing of steel drowning out the droning of insect wings and other terrible sounds. Casualties were mounting but the camp was holding. The Good Hunter advanced forward, his retinue forming up behind him. Sanakan and Hugh would probably be cleaning up their own section quicker than he had seeing that they had fought these foes before for three days.

The Good Hunter could count on his Hunters and soldiers, having been long since used to fighting such horrid foes in the tragedy of Rad. A mutant charged the retinue, swinging two axes wildly. His head had been replaced with horrifying bunches of eyes and stingers. Judging from the old grimy tunic, the man used to be a slaver.

Lieutenant Bergen knocked it down with his shield and stabbed down with his longsword. At his side, Kyril killed another mutant with a single swing of his Saw Cleaver, the bloody blade slicing it apart with little difficulty. Kyril swung it down to fold it and struck at another approaching mutant. The Saw bit deep into its face, the mutant's howling cry silenced instantly and replaced with the crunch of metal breaking through bone.

Kyril left the mutant's corpse behind as the retinue finally advanced. The camp was in shambles but they were victorious. Already, soldiers were finishing off the remnants of the mutants. The Good Hunter looked around even as Lieutenant Bergen demanded reports from the officers in the area.

"Well...this is annoying." Kyril said to no one in particular.

Casualties were well expected but it had been Kyril's plan to attack at dawn, by burning the mutants out before advancing into the estate proper. But it looked like Shamuhaza was disagreeing with that idea and had wanted Kyril to explore his new house. The madman was actually goading Kyril to attack him at night.

He put his thoughts out at the later war council meeting.

/

"This is obviously a trap." Roland said. "He wants to be in on the kill, and use your corpse to demoralize us."

Sanakan and Hugh stared at him but they could see that Roland was quite concerned. This was his first fight with the work of Shamuhaza and his eldritch pets but he had held his own in combat.

"Your concern is noted." Kyril spoke. "I intend to bring the fight to him however." He looked at the gathered officers with a critical eye. "If anyone wishes to stay behind, so be it, but one way or another I intend to kill the bastard before he sends another horde at us. We can't keep staying on the defensive like this. Hence why I shall be assigning mages to each group that will enter the mansion."

Kyril exhaled. "We end this now ladies and gentlemen."

Raus stepped forward. "And how shall we proceed with killing Shamuhaza, human?"

"We go in and chop his head off." Kyril replied bluntly. "We surround the estate and we enter at four different points, we strike until nothing is left of this estate. Make no mistake, men. This is not a fight. It is **extermination.** "

Kyril leaned forward on the table. "I want mages in each group to act as support and to burn out any obstacles. Fire will serve us all well in the estate but I want soldiers to be cautious regardless, support each other in these close quarters. Loners will die alone." He said to them all.

Lieutenant Bergen nodded. "Sir Kyril is right, ladies and gents. Shields and shortswords and torches for everyone." He said cheerfully. "Mages, you will get your assignments but some good advice to follow: Stay with your groups. You guys are squishy, the guys in armor are less so. So _stay with them._ "

There was some chuckling.

"You'll stay alive longer and do more good that way. This isn't the time for research so arm up the best that you can. Weapons and whatever healing poultices you need. No screw ups, mates, Sir Kyril hates embarrassing paperwork and because of that, he usually passes it to me."

More chuckling.

/

Sanakan prepared for battle. The estate was going to be close quarters so she selected a Saw Cleaver as a back-up weapon. It was pretty standard but she could use it quite well seeing that it was a heavy brutal weapon. She still kept the Holy Blade for when she got the chance to use it. Sanakan tied her boots up as she looked to see Hugh loading his Evelyn Pistol. Another pistol hung on his belt as a backup. He grabbed his Chikage and strapped it to his side. He gave her a smile, one that she returned with an eager grin.

It was finally time to put down that bastard Shamuhaza.

Kyril entered their tent. Sanakan stood up and noted Kyril's armament. He had replaced his Saw Cleaver with something else, it looked like a heavy gauntlet with a large stake strapped to it. She had seen it in the Workshop before, Kyril had called it the Stake Driver. On his back was a large Hunter's Axe, a brutal weapon that could extend its reach which further increased its destructive power. Kyril was also sporting what looked like a shield on his back.

Damn. It looked like the Boss was going all out on this one. Sanakan shook her head of distractions when Kyril was observing them both.

"I would ask you both to stay behind on this one...but you have made good account of yourselves." Kyril said.

Sanakan grinned. "We're ready, Boss."

Kyril nodded. "Then we shall go." He said. "Shame that Lily and Soren are not here."

Hugh shrugged. They have their work and those two had theirs back in Ken. At least they had some interesting tales to talk about when they head back.

/

The attack on the Malys Estate began on four fronts. Mages within each group of soldiers used fire spells to burn a path through the trees, soldiers in each group making sure they were protected. Lieutenant Bergen was first to enter the moldering estate, with a company of infantry at his back the wily Lieutenant broke open the wall and created a cordon with his own handpicked cadre of fighters.

There he established a good position as a fallback and sent out squads to spread out. The battle was going well, all things considered as Roland breached another section with his company. Raus and another Sergeant, DeVarne, hit the last sections by themselves encircling the estate with a wall of steel, claws and fire.

The Good Hunter's group, which consisted of himself, Sanakan and Hugh were met with almost no resistance at all as they entered the estate proper. Apart from the dim orange light from the mages' fire spells and the faint clashing of steel their route was utterly silent.

"Well...this is an obvious trap." Sanakan remarked, gripping her Saw Cleaver tight. Hugh nodded alongside her, drawing his Evelyn pistol.

Kyril advanced forward regardless. He reached out to push open the gate only for it to fall off of its hinges and onto the overgrown grass. Wonderful. The Good Hunter drew his Flamesprayer as he primed his Stake Driver with a loud clicking noise.

The gardens were filled with overgrown plant life. But it held no nature in it. The life here was twisted, vile. Kyril advanced steadily nonetheless, guided only by the small light of the lantern that hung on his belt. Eventually Sanakan and Hugh made makeshift torches that provided a bit more light.

Their advance through the garden was halted by the first sighting of mutants.

It was a shambling patrol but their vests made it clear that they used to be Black Dogs.

"Damn...Poor bastards." Sanakan readied her Saw Cleaver as the mutants charged, wielding swords. Two had flailing tentacles instead of arms. Their heads were a mixture of stingers, bulbous eyes or human faces locked in agony.

Kyril said nothing, meeting the first mutant with a primed Stake Driver. There was a terrific explosion as the mutant was reduced to chunks of gore. Kyril stepped back as the mutants staggered from the shockwave. The Good Hunter surged forward, Sanakan and Hugh taking on the stragglers.

Sanakan swung her cleaver into the next mutant, decapitating the twitching bastard before setting it alight with her torch. The Boss was right. These things didn't like fire. She could see that right now as she saw Kyril burn a mutant down with a burst of flames from his off-hand weapon. The Stake Driver punched a large hole in another mutant's chest, the Good Hunter still advancing forward.

Hugh's Chikage bit deep into a mutant before he pulled back and obliterated its head with one shot from his Evelyn. Shaking the gore off of the blade Hugh sighed tiredly and followed his partner.

Both noted that Kyril seemed...happier, like he was back in his element once more. That was kind of disconcerting but the Boss was the Boss.

/

The Estate was indeed permeated with horror. But Kyril and his Hunters continued on even as the dimensions seemed to expand. Sanakan and Hugh stumbled slightly as they looked up at the roof that seemed to stretch forever and ever...

"Don't look too hard." Kyril said, gravely. "Lesser men and women would be driven mad in this place. Which is why I took the both of you with me."

He looked back to give them nods. "You've both done well."

Sanakan exhaled. "Forward it is then, Boss." She said. Hugh followed her as she took point. Kyril smiled underneath his mask briefly. They would soon no longer be apprentice Hunters, but full grown ones instead. Idly, he wondered if Gehrman had the same feelings of accomplishment when he had first became a Hunter.

Kyril didn't dwell on the past any further as he followed his Hunters, gradually taking the forward position once more.

They reached a portal of sorts, the doors overgrown with shrubbery. Kyril walked forward and pushed the doors open.

Almost immediately they were set upon by guard dogs, these ones with red scales. Such creatures possessed wide mouths with far too many teeth and sharp claws. Kyril met the first one, axe in hand. The Hunter's Axe brutally smashed it into the wall. Kyril didn't hesitate and swung at it again, this time cutting it in half.

"Shamuhaza!" He roared. "Justice has come for you, wretch! Come out and face me!"

No answer. But the doors opened the moment Sanakan and Hugh sliced their own prey apart. The dogs were dead, another long hallway met them offering only dim torchlight and darkness.

"Yikes..." Sanakan muttered. "Even the flames look wrong."

Hugh sighed, swinging his Chikage down to rid it of the tainted blood.

"An illusion." Kyril stated. "Come along, it seems that Shamuhaza has lost his voice." The Good Hunter led his retinue forward, Sanakan exchanging the Saw Cleaver for her Holy Blade's longsword form.

Hugh loaded a fresh cartridge into his Evelyn Pistol, exchanging it for the other pistol he had brought with him. The Repeating Pistol was oddly named, seeing that it fired two shots in sync instead of one at a time. It was a powerful firearm but it was a ravenous ammunition consuming beast of its own.

Hugh had a feeling he'd need some extra punch to deal with whatever was coming up next.

/

The next door deposited them right into a laboratory and already there were things in here waiting for them. Mutants with wings, spines and insect legs marched against them. Leaping Lizards, too insane to feel anything, charged without hesitation. Former slaves who had been experimented on gave birth to other monstrosities. But the Good Hunter and his retinue persevered without pause.

They were battered by the numbers but in the end, Kyril Sutherland showed his own terrible prowess at combating the insane and the impossibly horrifying. When time had finally passed and the Good Hunter's exploits had reached the lofty heights of Eostian legend a question would often be repeated in those stories.

Who was worse? The monsters? Or the men and women who willingly hunted them down?

Kyril batted aside a winged carnivore, the insect buzzing of its wings sounding enraged only to be silenced as his axe smashed it into the ground, brutally hacked in half. His Stake Driver primed he lunged into a mutated slave. This one's eyes were unfeeling and unfocused, even unto death by explosion. Gore flew everywhere as the shockwave staggered the rest of the mutants. Sanakan tore straight into the staggered group with a feral roar, her sword hacking off insect arms, legs, heads and other miscellaneous limbs as she vented her rage against the mutants that Shamuhaza had sent against them.

In comparison, Hugh worked in silence and with grace. His swordsmanship was near perfect, the Chikage having become an extension of his arm. The blood enhanced blade ripped through mutants, singing in rapt bloodlust as it fed on the unworthy blood that stained it. It was a hungry weapon, and Hugh knew that he could not keep this up for an extended period of time.

The last mutant fell, to the blades of the Hunters who stood panting and resting their weary limbs.

"What was that!?" Sanakan muttered. "Silence then monsters. Silence and then more monsters. And then even more after that...Shamuhaza should be more bloody consistent." She wrapped up her arm with a bandage. "Bastard!"

Hugh used one of their healing poultices. Kyril declined of course but he let out a ragged breath as he used a Blood Vial. While he did appreciate Eostian healing arts, sometimes you just could not argue with the tried and tested Blood Vials.

Already Kyril could feel his wounds sealing up. He picked up his axe and waited for his Hunters to get ready to move.

"I bet there's a big ugly beyond those doors." Sanakan pointed at the large doors.

Hugh shrugged. But his eye narrowed as he looked at Kyril.

"Steel yourselves," The Good Hunter spoke. "I believe we have come to the apex of this mess...Shamuhaza may be waiting for us beyond this point."

Sanakan readied her sword as Hugh did the same. Kyril readied his Stake Driver, and gripped the haft of his axe as he raised it and chopped down the doors with a relentless drive to get inside.

The battle for Scathlocke would end here.

/

"So...This is what he has been reduced to." Kyril remarked.

Sanakan and Hugh were silent, both in awe of what they were standing in.

They stood, how it was possible neither knew, on the waters of a great lake. Underneath the waters were plant roots. In the middle of the lake was a large Lumen flower that Kyril recognized.

He could hear its displeasure cleanly in his mind. The poor thing would probably feel right at home in the gardens of the Hunter's Dream.

Sanakan readied her weapon as she heard scuttling. "Here it comes." She said. "Whatever it is..."

"It's Shamuhaza." Kyril said as their quarry came into view. It was a great scuttling insect, thick with power but less intelligence. Kyril could see that this used to be Shamuhaza, the sorcerer had indeed given up far too much. He managed to get his hands on power, but in the end the price had been his very sanity and soul.

What remained of him was inside this beast.

The Good Hunter smiled as it focused its many beady eyes on him blankly. "You don't even know what you are anymore." He commented.

He turned to his apprentices.

"Kill it."

 **...**

 _Celestine Lucross's personal quarters, Fortress City of Ken_

The whispers had started once more.

Celestine had locked her doors, ignoring the knocking from the other side. Olga was collapsed on the floor. Weeping silently, Celestine covered her ears once the whispers intensified. She wanted it all to stop, but they didn't.

What was happening to her home? Why was she hearing these things?

"Please..." She sobbed. "Make it stop!"

The High Elf curled up into a ball. Olga had tried to help her but she had suddenly collapsed and the Dark Elf was grimacing, eyes moving under her eyelids as though she was in a fever dream. Outside of Ken, clouds gathered at the northern borders.

The farmers reported their animals being spooked as a feeling of dead permeated the land. Inside the castle, Lily knew the feeling. It was much like the Tragedy at Rad. She looked to Grace who rubbed her forehead and took another swig of ale.

Soren paced uneasily but Lily had stood up and went to calm the young man down. The air of Ken soured slightly, its people unknowingly seeing the effects of eldritch forces moving against each other.

Inside her quarters, Celestine's weeping had silenced. A hand gently touched her shoulder, making her look up.

"I apologize for entering without notice, Lady Celestine." Evetta spoke serenely. "But you have need of rest."

The Plain Doll helped the High Elf up to her feet and slowly led her to her bed as if she was being tucked in to sleep. Evetta sat Celestine down, even as the elf stared at her serene expression with a tear stained face.

Evetta smiled gently and laid Celestine's head down on the pillow and pulled the blanket over her body. Celestine heard the whispers stop and suddenly she felt very sleepy. The last thing she heard was Evetta putting Olga by her side.

The Plain Doll covered Olga with the same blanket. She then looked up and said a blessing.

"O Flora of the Moon, of the Dream. O little ones, o fleeting will of the ancients...Let these poor souls rest, their minds clear of doubt and worry. Let this nightmare, their captor, be ended. And one day...foretell a pleasant wakening..."

The door flew open and Claudia marched in, sword drawn. Her glare turned to a look of confusion at the sight of Evetta watching over two sleeping queens like a mother watching over her children to keep them safe.

 **...**

 _Malys Estate, Lake of the Inane One_

They fought as one.

Kyril struck as Sanakan and Hugh jumped back to avoid a swipe of clawed legs that would have torn them in two.

The Hunter's Axe bit deep into the side of the gigantic creature that had once been Shamuhaza. Kyril sawed the weapon in deep, then yanked it brutally backwards. White ichor flooded the lake's waters but it did not take away from its clear depths. The insect creature skittered and whirled to snap at the Good Hunter with its jaws.

Kyril stepped back, readying the axe once more. Sanakan leaped onto the creature's back slamming the Holy Blade into it repeatedly. He heard her cursing it.

"Just fucking DIE ALREADY!" She screamed. "DIE!"

Hugh silently kept slashing into its fleshy bulk. It wasn't dying. The blasted...thing wasn't dying. Kyril slammed the axe into its face once more. Indeed it was a much stronger foe than they realized as a surge of power launched all three Hunters back.

Kyril landed on his feet but Sanakan was down, her arm dislocated. Hugh leaned on his sword hilt with a wince. He was breathing raggedly even as he glared hatefully at the foe. Kyril stood to his full height and for a few moments...he let some of his power out.

It was only a few moments...but it was more than enough.

The Good Hunter walked forward, axe turning into ash as he spread his arms wide.

"And here I thought I wouldn't have to do this." Kyril spoke. His eyes blazed red. "Shamuhaza..."

The insect beast chattered, its jaws dripping with venom.

"It's a pity." Kyril said softly. "I would have shown you just how unwise it is to cross me. So...as a final gift. Let me show you just how small and insignificant you truly are." He smiled as he removed his mask.

 **"A taste, if you will, of what I truly am."**

The beast chattered as it backed away from the Good Hunter in fear. Its last thoughts before it glimpsed what was behind the mask that Kyril Sutherland wore was that it had made a horrifying mistake.

The mask slipped.

Just a little.

And the creature that had once been Shamuhaza was obliterated utterly as it saw without seeing, as it heard without hearing, felt without feeling, unceasing agony as the man who had once been Kyril Sutherland showed him what he looked like behind the mask. The creature that had once been Shamuhaza screamed as nightmares, dreams and hate bombarded its empty brain like a torrent.

Waves, waves that crashed against the shore. Flames that burned. Death, Death, Death...Blood. Nightmarish realities, beyond the scope of the former sorcerer's imagining bombarding his mind with hurricane force and absolute stillness. And all the while, a great eye stared down upon him, watching his agony with callous disinterest. As if watching a bug pinned to a table by a needle.

It was only for a moment. But for one such as Kyril Sutherland, time held no meaning and Shamuhaza suffered every undignified death imagined and unimagined until the ending of an age. He would suffer this again.

And again.

And again.

/

Hugh watched as the creature simply died when the Boss stared at it, the creature thrashing in agony as though it had seen something horrible. The mute gulped as he pulled Sanakan back. The Boss had his back turned to them but it felt like he was way, way above them all. Like he was staring at a giant when he was an insignificant ant.

The mute Hunter gulped and held Sanakan close. He supposed that she was lucky, being unconscious and all.

He realized that he was mouthing the word "Boss." Over and over again. As though noticing him for the first time Kyril turned to Hugh.

 **"Prey Slaughtered."**


	23. Chapter 23

23

Reverie

 _"A doll sheds neither tears or blood. And whoever believes this stone to be precious must be affected by severe naiveté."_

 _/_

 _Black Fortress, Garan_

The return of Sir Kyril Sutherland from the northern reaches of Scathlocke made it clear that another blow had been made against the Black Dogs. Vault scowled at the messenger as he made the report. They were so close too but that bastard Shamuhaza had to ruin things between the Leaping Lizards and the Dogs by experimenting on Morgan. Now his plans were delayed further by a crazy man who had decided to off one of his contacts.

At least the bandaged bastard hadn't made it to Ken. The thought of such a disaster was enough to piss him off. The Black Fortress had its resources sure but without its owner, Vault had to make do with using only a little bit. The leader and self proclaimed King of the Sex Empire smiled to himself.

There was much to use here, even if its purpose was shrouded Vault knew he could count on Kin and the rest to get the job done. With the mages at his disposal, Vault could crack open Ken's walls without much effort. That and turn whatever magic Celestine or Olga would use against him right back on those two bitches if they thought to even up the playing field. The orcs and other monsters were being armed up and readied for battle and while Shamuhaza was supposed to have been doing more research on the Black Dogs' behalf, they still had enough surprises for the Seven Shield Alliance.

His only problem was that damn Hunter, Kyril. From what the message said, he had cleaned up the operation in Scathlocke and had personally killed Shamuhaza. That was the difficulty because the Hunter seemed nigh unkillable.

As the self-proclaimed King entered his throne room he was greeted with the sounds and smells of deeds most foul as his mercenaries and orcs helped themselves to the female Dark Elves that they had captured throughout Garan. Olga's people were suffering under this tyrant.

Vault smiled.

They had the time, there were men and women in Eostia that were still willing to answer his call to create a new world.

Vault should have ruminated on the thought that his rival, Sir Kyril, had focused his own thoughts on killing him.

 **...**

 _Fortress City of Ken, the private quarters of Kyril Sutherland_

"Er...Sir Kyril?"

Kyril looked up as the door to his office opened and he put down the quill back into the inkpot. To his side Grace was far too busy looking through more paperwork. The Dark Elf didn't seem to have heard the guard open the door.

"Yes?" Kyril asked the guard serenely.

"Lady Celestine wishes to see you, sir. At your earliest convenience."

The Good Hunter nodded. "Grace, I shall be departing." He told the Dark Elf who gave a smile and a salute before she returned to her paperwork. Kyril stood up, placing his hat on his head. He pulled on his gloves and left his office, the guard bowing his head and holding the door open.

Kyril followed the guard musing on what had happened so far. He had personally reported on what had happened to Scathlocke and what he and his company encountered during the battle of the Malys Estate. Shamuhaza's death had solved much of the problems up there and the situation was stabilizing thanks to Roland and the Branswick Garrison. Even now, soldiers were being sent up to Scathlocke to bolster the defenses there.

The Leaping Lizards were no more. Kyril had taken few prisoners, alongside their Black Dog compatriots who had been unfortunate enough to be caught by his Company. They were awaiting their fates in the dungeons. Whatever happened to Morgan wasn't exactly solved but they had found an extremely mutilated body in the Malys Estate. If the mercenary had met this most gruesome end, no one would ever know. But there was only one who knew the truth of the matter and the Good Hunter does not share his secrets lightly.

Grace, as far as anyone knew, had gotten her revenge and she had privately thanked Kyril for helping her revenge be achieved.

Celestine was relieved to know that a disaster that could have rivaled the one in Rad had been averted and had sought to reward the Good Hunter for his troubles. During the meeting, Kyril had noted the bags under her eyes. Olga was also strangely quiet during the meetings and seemed utterly exhausted.

Claudia had explained, though not without a bit of heat, that Ken had been hit with some kind of myriad power that had nearly caused riots in the streets. It was only through Celestine's swift intervention with Olga's help that that crisis had also been averted. The only thing on Kyril's mind now was dealing with the traitors in Ken.

Which was why he had Lily and Soren out on their own Hunt for information on Sir John Mandeville's whereabouts, the slippery noble having disappeared into the underground. Sanakan was still recovering and Hugh refused to leave her side. Kyril let them have their own private time, he was eager to get back to work himself but Celestine had insisted on him resting for a week.

He appreciated her concern, but wars never really let anyone have a good rest. That and he was never much for idleness. It only invited horrible memories he would rather not revisit, and if he did descend into that black hole of the past he didn't think that he'd ever recover. Or, worse, he'd turn into the very beast that he had been tasked to hunt. Kyril eventually stopped alongside the guard to the corridor that would take him to Celestine's personal quarters.

The sound of a harp made one of his brows raise in curiosity. He walked through the corridor, noting that the Dawn Templars were glaring at him. He simply looked each one in the eye blandly until they turned away and let him in.

Well, it seemed that last week's meeting was not as productive as he hoped.

Kyril shrugged and walked inside. He stopped for a little bit to take in how bright Celestine's quarters were. Then he saw her, the High Elf playing a small harp singing a beautiful song in a foreign tongue. Olga was reclining on Celestine's sofa. Her arms were crossed and she seemed to be taking a nap.

Celestine's voice lowered as she finished. Her long ears twitched as she finally registered Kyril standing at her doorway, waiting for permission to come in. That made her frown slightly. The Good Hunter seemed to think that if he stepped into her quarters without permission he'd burn alive. She trusted him enough to allow him access, within reason of course, and he had done nothing to make her doubt that trust.

"Oh!" She said, setting the harp down. "Please do come in, Sir Kyril. Forgive me I was just helping Olga relax."

"Relax?" Olga said, eyes still closed. "After that heated argument between Kyril and Claudia last week, I'm surprised they haven't killed each other."

Celestine winced. "Sir Kyril is standing right there." She said, hoping that this conversation was not to turn out the way it was going to.

/

 _The week before..._

"You wish to do what!?"

Claudia was not believing what she heard from Kyril Sutherland.

"I wish to have those prisoners executed." Kyril said serenely.

The council was headed to a good start until Alicia had asked about the prisoners Sir Kyril had taken from Scathlocke. They had been interrogated by the best of the best, a job that Chloe had also relished.

"These men have surrendered." Claudia said. "It is not our way to treat prisoners as cattle to be _slaughtered._ "

Kyril's bandanna was off, but it didn't matter. His blank face was just as intimidating. "I suppose you would like to give them a slap on the wrist for giving over innocent people to be experimented on like animals?" He asked Claudia.

"Sir Kyril has a point." Sir Mikhail Pantielle spoke. "There is no leniency to be had with these fiends. We already spared their lives once."

"So we should stoop to their level?" Claudia returned looking a bit concerned that the knights were hesitant in supporting her. She could count on the Dawn Templars sure, but they were a small part of the military here in Ken. "My lady, Sir Kyril's violent actions could tarnish your reputation as a benevolent ruler."

Celestine frowned as she looked at the impassive Kyril and the more irate Claudia who regarded the apathetic knight with disapproval.

"What I saw up there in the north...was not something I would like repeated." Kyril said, tiredly. "The Black Dogs and by extension the Leaping Lizards are a cancer upon this land, a cancer that I will root out without mercy."

"And so you would become a monster in order to win this war?" Claudia asked.

"I _am_ a monster, Lady Claudia, in case you haven't noticed." Kyril said, his apathy present for all to see. It made Claudia scowl. "It would not surprise me if the thought of killing me had not crossed your mind."

That was a brazen statement and could have been misconstrued as an accusation. Celestine gasped and Olga stared. Claudia looked at Kyril, eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that statement, Sir Kyril?" Claudia asked.

"I was tasked to bring the Black Dogs to justice. A task that I will complete. I do not care if you disapprove of my methods, but do not stand in my way." Kyril told Claudia firmly.

"You sully the title of knight." Claudia said venomously.

"A title." Kyril smiled thinly at her. It was not a pleasant expression. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Ignoring Claudia, Kyril turned to the guard at the door. "You."

The guard gulped but stepped forward. "Yes, Sir Kyril?"

"I name you a knight." Kyril said. The council hall was silent. Olga could see that Kyril was making a point and held Celestine back from saying something. Claudia watched, looking a bit confused.

"Now, tell me." Kyril said to the guard. "Do you feel any different?"

"...No?" The guard looked unsure.

Kyril nodded.

"A title is a title. That is all it is, a fancy thing to put with your name." Kyril said quietly. "What does it have to do with me wanting to execute the prisoners? Simple. My reputation has spread, and there are many traitors who don't believe the lengths I would go to in order to root them out."

His cold eyes swept the room. "I intend to change that. The Black Dogs wish to spread fear and terror. So be it. I shall make them experience that a hundredfold."

"You intend to make an example of them." Alicia spoke, frowning. "I would disagree...had this war not escalated."

"Alicia!?" Claudia looked at her former protégé utterly flabbergasted.

Alicia Arcturus sighed. "I can understand Sir Kyril's reasoning for doing this." She said standing up to be heard. "I fully do not endorse this, but the Black Dogs won't stop until they have ravaged this entire country and enslaved all of the good folk here in Eostia. We cannot let them do that."

She looked at Kyril. "So...I reluctantly back this approach, Sir Kyril. Even if it sickens me to do so."

Kyril nodded his head. Claudia shot a nasty look at the young knight.

/

 _Presently..._

Celestine knew that there was bad blood between Kyril and Claudia, both had their points of view...

"Sir Kyril, there was a better way of presenting your point." Celestine said softly. "I can understand your reasoning but Claudia's right. We are not a cruel people."

"I know." Kyril agreed. "Which is why I am the one doing the executing." His voice was serene, but...sad. Celestine stood up to face Kyril. His dark eyes were tired, so tired. She wanted to relieve the tired young man before her.

"I do not wish for you to do this." Celestine whispered. "When I...I believe that you are a good man. This...something like this, it isn't like you."

Kyril shook his head. "I am not the paragon that you think I am. And you both know that better than anyone." He told Olga and Celestine, his voice quiet. That admission made the both of them wince. Only they knew the trials and tribulations he had endured to reach this point. Only they knew part of the pain he suffered. "But, I have traveled this road for far too long. My life is yours to do with as you see fit...You can do whatever you wish with it after the war."

"Don't say that!" Celestine told him passionately. "I don't want you to die, I don't want anyone else important to me to die! My people have suffered enough... _You_ have suffered enough."

She sighed and turned away from Kyril. "I...I dragged you into this, so I should be the one asking for your forgiveness."

"My, my..." Olga said. "You seem to have a very large effect on Celestine, Sir Kyril." She winked at Celestine who shook her head.

"But, regardless...Why do you believe that you have to make a public spectacle out of this execution?"

"To send a message to the traitors." Kyril answered. "And to the Black Dogs, I want them to know the fate that awaits them should they continue this farce."

The Good Hunter shook his head when Celestine looked like she was going to speak up. "I will say no more on this matter." He said. "I stand by my decisions. Even if it means I am vilified in the end."

Celestine wilted. "Your conviction is admirable, Sir Kyril. I just wish you know how much your allies worry about you." _I worry about you too..._

Kyril stared into her eyes intently then he sighed. He bowed and walked away. Celestine watched him go, seeing the immense burden that she had placed upon his shoulders, much like the other Princess Knights, and she felt guilty of doing so. Celestine reached up to her crown and took it off.

This crown was a curse. How she wished she could throw it away.

Olga placed her hands on Celestine's shoulders. "You okay?"

Celestine nodded. "I wish Sir Kyril would relax." She said dejectedly.

"I do too." Olga smiled. "And watching you try to get him to relax is the funniest thing I've seen all week."

Celestine reddened and she frowned at the Dark Queen, who laughed.

"Oh, calm down." Olga said. "I know you like him a lot."

"Maia does, as well as his retainer Grace." Celestine said, wincing as she saw Olga's expression turn regretful for a moment.

"If you ask me, he has his hands full." Olga spoke wistfully, her smile turning mischievous again. "Dealing with us...but mostly you."

"What?" Celestine yelped. "I have done nothing to make him uncomfortable!"

"Oh, and what was that spiel about him being important to you?" Olga's eyebrows raised.

Celestine blushed. "That's...well, of course he is important to me!" She said, making every attempt at defending herself. "He is a loyal knight and he has been tirelessly working to help us win the war!"

One of Olga's eyebrows only raised further. Celestine wilted under Olga's glance and gave up. This was definitely going to be awkward at dinner. For Olga, she didn't mind this. She just had more ammunition to mess with Celestine.

/

Kyril rubbed his forehead as he left Celestine's quarters. He knew what Celestine wanted from him and he was not sure that he could give that to her. He grumbled to himself, a bit annoyed but the feelings of bitterness returned.

"It's better this way." Kyril muttered. Celestine was a good woman, highly desirable and he saw that quality of hers in that very room. "She deserves better than I." The Good Hunter let those thoughts pass and headed out of the palace. He needed a damn drink, and if he was going to get one he was certainly not going to manage that here.

He walked out of the palace, handily ignoring the terrified glances his way...and the maids sighing wistfully as he passed by. Kyril did not understand why that was happening. He killed people on a daily basis and already women were trying to line up at his door. He knew several women of high rank were interested...hell, he caught _Grace_ of all people giving him appreciative looks all the time.

Kyril was thankful that she at least did not act upon her desires. The Good Hunter eventually made it to a bar, one of many that he frequented in the city of Ken. Mostly because it was out of the way and less boisterous than the other places. During his stay here in Ken, he had somehow managed to get involved in several bar brawls that had nothing to do with him.

One of these days someone was going to lose a hand for trying to start a fight with him. The Good Hunter stepped through the doorway, then sighed as he spotted the familiar sight of the red haired Queen of Mercenaries.

The bar was quiet and she was even more so, mostly taking small sips from a tankard of ale. Kyril walked up to the bar and ordered one, briefly glancing at Maia who didn't seem to have noticed him coming in.

"You came back." Maia said.

Kyril nodded his thanks to the bartender who put down the tankard in front of him. The Good Hunter didn't answer for a bit. "Yes. Scathlocke belongs to the alliance, and I figured it is time I continued rooting out traitors back here."

Maia nodded. "I was doing my own things out there too." She told him, giving a brief glance. "You...You had a good idea going, we need to counterattack too."

Kyril could see the merit in that. He just wished Maia was in a better condition to do so, but he refrained from dissuading her. It could jeopardize her already fragile psych further, pragmatically he also did not want her getting in the way. Lily had told him that Maia was doing fine, recovery was going to be steady but the former nun had told him that sometimes Maia would descend into a more melancholy state.

"This bar used to be a bit bigger, you know?" Maia said, shaking Kyril out of his thoughts. "More...noisy, but I guess I'm glad it's still here."

"Did you frequent it?" Kyril asked. "Before the war with Olga?"

"Hmm...Yeah, I got recruited into the Black Dogs at this very bar." Maia grinned slightly. "It's...well, it has been a while since then. Things have changed."

They lapsed into silence. Kyril kept a wary eye on his...compatriot. Like the others, he kept a healthy and professional distance away from the women he worked with. Claudia, he knew, utterly loathed him on the account that he did not act as a true knight would. The Good Hunter didn't give a shit about that however.

Olga Discordia was a strange companion, but Kyril considered her a friend nonetheless. He appreciated her straightforwardness, which she had probably hid behind the stoic facade that she wore as the Queen of Garan for centuries.

Celestine Lucross was his employer, nothing more and nothing less. But he appreciated the warmth in her voice whenever they met for business or just to have a small conversation before getting back to work. It was shocking that he'd have a conversation over the weather, back then he would have...

"How have you been?" Maia asked, shaking Kyril out of his reverie. "You...look tired."

Kyril did not realize that she had moved over closer. "I am tired." He said honestly. "But, I suppose that can wait for a bit while I am at it."

Maia frowned. "You should rest."

"I will rest when the war is over." Kyril said softly.

Maia looked into her ale, almost as though she was chastened. That made Kyril regretful. She bit her bottom lip, then turned to him again with a sad smile. "You don't want to get close to anyone, do you?"

Kyril sighed. "I did once." He said. "It...didn't end in a good way." There was a tired quality to his tone, and he was not going to bring up any part of his past. The only person he shared his pain with was Evetta. She was the one person he could be comfortable with, even if Celestine tried her hardest to do so. It seemed that Maia was trying her best as well. He would have been flattered, happy even, had he not been a Hunter. If he was only Kyril Sutherland the man, not Kyril Sutherland the Hunter, he would have been glad to return any of their affections.

But he was a Hunter of beasts, and because of that he walked a lonely and bitter path. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Oh..." Maia drooped even further. "Sorry."

Kyril didn't answer. The Good Hunter took a swig of ale and kept his eyes glued to the bar. He just waved the apology off and decided to change the subject. "How are you?"

"Ah?" Maia turned to him curiously. "Oh...well, I talk to Lily all the time...She's been helping me with-with well, you know...my bad dreams."

Kyril blinked. "You still have nightmares?" He asked, gently this time.

"Yes." Maia whispered. "...I can't change what's happened to me. But, I can't let it affect me anymore." She gave Kyril a sad smile. "Luu-Luu would have told me to pick myself up off the floor and get back to fighting."

The Good Hunter could see Luu-Luu doing that. He never really interacted with the Half-Ling but he supposed that she would have been here as well, partaking in the ale they were drinking right now. He smiled thinly and raised his tankard. "To her then."

Maia blinked, then she chuckled a bit and matched his toast. "To Luu-Luu, wherever she is."

They continued to drink in silence, basking in a small sense of peace. They may have been at war but moments like these were not ones to pass by.

/

Maia could not believe that she was doing this right now. Walking alongside someone considered to be one of the deadliest men alive while looking at the shops that were still open. Even with the war going on, life still moved at its usual pace. Merchants called out to potential customers to buy whatever was in stock and people wandered by just to see what was there, maybe talk with a couple of friends or so.

The Queen of Mercenaries watched for a bit, fascinated, as the Good Hunter inspected a market stall that was selling hats. The hat maker had paled considerably when she realized just who was looking at her wares before she calmed down enough to answer Kyril's queries into the price for several hats.

He waved good-bye when he saw one that he intended to buy at a later date. Kyril continued on browsing the stalls. Maia shook her head ruefully. Watching him look around for clothes...it really humanized the Good Hunter in comparison to the pitiless killing machine that he was usually known as.

Maia caught sight of a young couple, recently married it looked like, walking down the streets. Oddly enough, she wanted to try holding hands with Kyril. She wanted to see how people reacted if they got hitched. Kyril Sutherland holding hands with the Queen of Mercenaries. It definitely painted a really strange picture.

The mercenary blushed slightly. Where the hell did that come from? She wasn't some girly-girl from the city who was in love with a dashing foreigner! She then sighed as she realized the kind of person she was thinking about. Kyril Sutherland wasn't a warm person at all. He was cold, tired and sad. A bloodstained blade that was arranged against their terrible enemies. She didn't know what had happened in his life that had hardened his heart, but she knew it would take a momentous amount of work to get into it.

Maia bit her bottom lip.

"Sir Kyril!"

The pair stopped as a runner from Celestine's palace ran up to them, panting. The young man caught his breath. "There's been a development, sir. Her Holiness has asked for your presence immediately." His voice was anxious.

"Development?" Maia asked.

"Yes, milady. An uprising. There's riots already in the district east of here." The messenger said.

Maia looked at Kyril.

"So the traitor's hand strikes..." Kyril said, sounding amused. Maia shivered. The Good Hunter pulled up his bandanna over his mouth. He seemed to relish the possibility of conflict.

That was one thing Maia could never get used to.

/

"Why now?" Olga asked as the impromptu council began. To the east, soldiers fought against the rebels who had apparently publicly denounced Celestine as a false goddess and were exhorting men to join with the Black Dogs.

"I do not know, Olga." Celestine said. "But this is something that we can ill afford to deal with right now, it leaves us vulnerable to an attack from Vault's forces." She turned to Grace who was currently taking Sir Kyril's spot at the council table.

"Where is Sir Kyril?"

"I sent a runner." Grace answered. "Sir Kyril isn't one to ignore a summons."

To her left and right were Kyril's apprentices. Sanakan rubbed her forehead. She really did not want to take up the Boss's place at the table but...

The doors opened. Jamal bowed to Celestine as Kyril and Maia walked in. Kyril immediately thanked Grace for holding his place at the council and took over from there. At Celestine's side, Olga frowned as she realized that Maia was with Kyril then she looked at Celestine. If the High Elf was miffed about that, she didn't show it.

"I heard the summons." Kyril said, unflappable as always. "What is the situation?"

"A rebellion, obviously." Olga answered. "Men are practicing their 'right' to a woman's body as if they own it."

"They are denouncing Lady Celestine's rule. The ungrateful curs are convinced that the Church is on their side." Claudia said, looking at Olga with disapproval.

"I intend on speaking to them, to try and make peace..." Celestine said. "But...I do not know if I can convince these rebels to lay down their arms and speak terms."

"So what are we to do?" Maia asked. "We can't just let them do whatever they want and spread all this chaos through the fortress."

"Sir Kyril?" Celestine turned to the Good Hunter. "What do you suggest we do?"

Kyril put both hands down on the table and leaned forward. "I believe you know what I intend to do." He said quite calmly.

Indeed they did. The Good Hunter intended to meet the rebels with fire and sword, to scour them from the Fortress-City of Ken without mercy or hesitation. It would be the quickest solution but it would also alienate a lot of the people. Celestine knew full well that Kyril didn't care at all about his reputation. And knowing the rapport he had with his company of soldiers, she knew that they would follow him into hell if he but asked.

On the other hand, Celestine had planned on appealing for peace and to discuss terms with the rebels, but she was not sure she would be able to pay the price these Black Dog supporters would ask for. Even thinking about what they had asked for, it rankled her to the core.

This was the longest option, but the risk was that it would distract them all from the war. Kaguya would also be endangered because there would be no way Celestine could give her support. Alicia would try, there was no doubt about that. But the distance between Feoh and Thorn was considerable. They could not afford to fight a war on multiple fronts.

Celestine looked to Claudia who she knew wanted her to take the more peaceable option. She shook her head. Claudia nodded, looking disappointed.

"Sir Kyril." Celestine stood up even as the Good Hunter straightened his posture.

"Yes, your holiness?" Kyril asked.

"Muster your soldiers." Celestine ordered firmly. "Punish the traitors that dare to bring harm to my people and my city."

Kyril blinked in surprise while everyone stared at the High Elf. The Good Hunter brought a fist to his chest and bowed.

"As you command, Lady Celestine." He said.

/

 _Barracks..._

"Come on you maggots!" Lieutenant Bergen snarled. "Arm up! We're marching east into the city!"

All around him was focused chaos as Sir Kyril's company mustered for battle. There was a rebellion in Ken, unheard of ever since Lady Lucross came into power. It galled him that there were supporters of Black Dogs amongst the people of Ken. Disgusting really, Bergen had dealt with rapists before.

He just never dealt with an army of them. Well, if they wanted to clash with the best then they'd get what was coming to them. Bergen looked around. Five hundred of the best men and women he'd ever served with. And Kyril was leading them again.

The Good Hunter was looking over the map of the city with his four apprentices. Each one was armed heavily. Kyril himself had an axe strapped to his back. It looked like a brutal weapon. The Good Hunter looked at Bergen and nodded.

The plan was straightforward. Hit the rebels hard and fast, using the streets against them. It was going to be close quarters so Bergen made damn sure everyone knew what that was going to entail. It wasn't like an open battle, this one was going to be street by street. And he knew the toll was going to be bloody.

Kyril knew that also, which was why he was going to be at the forefront. There was another reason for that too. The traitors hadn't seen Kyril in action yet, so he was going to show them just how foolish it was for them to have made him their enemy.

Bergen pitied the poor bastards who would face the Good Hunter in combat.

/

"Milady, are you certain this is wise?"

Celestine turned to Claudia as she saw Sir Kyril's company march in force towards the eastern districts.

"What would you have me do, Claudia?" Celestine asked. "The rebels would ask for a price that is too high to pay. And this is a distraction that we can ill afford."

Claudia frowned. "But you are sending Sir Kyril out to punish these traitors? How many are going to die because of him?"

This time it was Olga who answered. "And how many more are going to die because we stood by and said nothing?"

Claudia glared at Olga who looked right back at her with the same amount of steel.

"Please, you two. Stop fighting." Celestine said. She looked at the orange flames that had sprouted in the distance. "We cannot afford to fight each other when we have a war to win."

She sighed dejectedly. "I know Sir Kyril will be hated for this, but he has not given us any reason not to trust him to be victorious." She told them both. "I will bear full responsibility for those who are about to lose their lives this night."

Claudia still looked unconvinced but she joined Celestine on the balcony. Celestine watched, eyes distant as Kyril led his forces into the maelstrom once more. His personal heraldry flapped in the wind, an upside down rune that made her head hurt slightly.

She hoped the rebels would surrender once they figured out just who she had unleashed against them.

The Good Hunter was thorough in persecuting his duties.

Even if it meant the deaths of hundreds of people.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Martial

 _Healer's Tent, temporary refugee camp, western district..._

Celestine would not have believed that her city was in the middle of a rebellion, if she had not left the palace to see to the refugees who had managed to escape the fighting that had been cordoned off by the Dawn Templars. As a Queen many thought that she should have been sheltered from the ugly side of war.

She herself had seen many horrible things in her centuries long life, but for her to experience it was...

"Gods, please! Please, my eyes!"

The screaming in the healing tent was horrific. Healers went to and fro, going from one cot to the next, doing what they could for the injured who had been brought here by their families or by more kindhearted soldiers who were fighting the rebels and had found some reprieve to do at least some good. Celestine had intended to give out her aid, despite Claudia insisting that she stay in the palace. Olga had wanted the same for her, but Celestine had insisted regardless of what she was about to see.

Now she wished she hadn't.

Seeing children, _some barely even ten years old,_ sitting in cots wrapped up in blankets staring at nothing with horribly blank eyes was almost too much for Celestine. The High Elf shook herself out of the state she was in and marched onward to where the healers were doing their best to keep a disemboweled soldier alive. There were others who had debilitating injuries, but the healers had insisted on trying to save those who were worse off and had better chances at surviving. The walking wounded would have to make do, which made its own problems known.

Hence the armed guards stationed around the tent, by the order of Sir Kyril's lieutenant they were here to act as security. Desperation and fear were volatile when combined with the general panic of the city. It was no wonder that many wished to leave. Something that she wanted to stop.

Never before had the city of Ken experienced such dissent amongst its people. Celestine had tried and tried to rule with benevolence, doing her best to keep its people safe and warm and fed. She had tried to reign in the nobles but seeing the devastation first hand through the eyes of the injured and the broken in this very tent...

"Healers?" She asked, trying to keep the stammer out of her voice. "What's to be done with him?"

One of them, his robes marked with the same dangling rune that adorned the same flag as Sir Kyril's fighting company, looked at her. "Your assistance is greatly appreciated, your Holiness." His voice was hoarse, and his face was haggard. He had been here for three days it seemed. But still his tone was respectful.

Another healer collapsed. "Damnit." The man talking to Celestine swore and turned to one of his assistants. "Get Lily and another healer in here, we're being swamped enough as it is. And get Hellas off of the damn floor, he's in the bloody way. It's embarrassing enough as it is seeing him collapse."

"Aye, Sir."

Celestine exhaled as she readied her magic even as a pair of guards went to haul the collapsed healer out of the tent so he could recover properly. It had been centuries since she had used healing arts. "I will help you in the meantime, good sir."

"It's Albert, Your Holiness." The healer replied with a grim smile. "But thank you...and in this case, Sir Kyril thanks you."

Celestine nodded, still concentrating on the person on the cot.

She was not allowed to fight but she could at least alleviate some of the suffering her people felt in here.

/

Six hours of grueling work and surgery, six hours of screaming pain and the man died anyway. Utterly crushed by the unfortunate circumstances, Celestine stood outside of the healer's tent the moment the atmosphere had calmed down a bit. Knowing what was going to happen if she stayed too long, Healer Albert had sent her out for a break when it was clear that the atmosphere in the tent was getting to her. Was this what her healers dealt with every single day they worked? What reason did she have for ignoring her healers whenever she had some free time?

The High Elf sighed as she dusted off her robes, her green eyes staring distantly ahead before she closed them and rubbed her forehead to ward off a headache. She wanted a drink but that would be quite unseemly, for a Queen to indulge in something so base as alcohol. The refugee camp was a mess of organized chaos as healers and volunteers did what they could to assist the unfortunate folks who had been gathered up here from the Eastern Districts. Soldiers were patrolling the area to try and keep the refugees calm but even that was a stopgap measure. More troops were in the Eastern district clashing with rebel soldiers, an action that would probably garner enmity from the people. The Dawn Templars had split their attentions between hunting down the rebels and protecting her from harm.

Celestine watched as an armed patrol marched towards the east, replacing the more haggard one that was coming back. From the reports, the eastern districts were in absolute chaos. Anarchy ruled the streets as the rebels looted and took whatever woman they wanted in the name of the Black Dogs. Sir Kyril had reported in that Grishom was seen amongst the rebels, exhorting them to do away with the yolk of the "False Goddess and her pet demon."

That infuriated and disappointed her, because now she had been forced to be suspicious of all the men and women of the Church. She had been forced to detain those who were deemed suspicious. Some included her healers, which would have been a boon during these dark times. Sir Kyril didn't seem to care about his reputation with the Archbishop and had in fact taken things in stride. To the Good Hunter, the Archbishop had made his choice and had resigned himself to the fate of dying shamefully and painfully. Thus, Kyril had made the point to order his company to bring Grishom to him alive. Any other priest who was spouting rebellious nonsense was fair game otherwise.

Celestine knew Kyril had killed several of those rebel priests regardless of whether they surrendered or not.

Celestine rubbed her forehead as she found an unoccupied bench to sit at quite a distance away. It was situated under a tree, and was at least private. She just wanted to rest and be alone for a bit. Celestine clasped her hands on her lap. Even now she could still smell the blood on her hands from the person she had tried to save.

The Dawn Templars who had followed her, having been assigned that duty by Claudia, kept a respectful distance away from her ward but were close enough to intervene should anyone wish harm upon her. Celestine lowered her hood and just allowed herself to feel the sun for a little while. Had her city not been caught in the throes of rebellion, she would have called this an outright beautiful day to be out and about. She could scarcely remember such a day, having been busy ruling her kingdom for centuries.

It was a mockery of the dark times her people were enduring. And it was all thanks to the Black Dogs. Celestine leaned back in the bench, sighing tiredly and trying to relax from the stressful surgery attempt she had just gone through.

"Your Holiness?"

Celestine turned to the left to see Lily approaching. The former nun turned Hunter wore her white vestments, her hood down to reveal her red hair tied up in a ponytail. Slung across her back was her weapon, the Church Pick.

"Hello, Lily." Celestine said softly as Lily bowed in obeisance. The former nun may have been the third apprentice, but she had a way of speaking politely. Kyril was brusque and to the point and Lily often stepped up to soothe any choler that his speech would inevitably create, something that Kyril privately appreciated. It seemed that while Sanakan was Kyril's second in command and Evetta was his most prized companion, Lily had become the soothing balm to Kyril's blunt and often cold public demeanor.

Not that the Hunter cared, Celestine mused. Kyril moved at his own pace, but there was no denying that he was effective at wholesale slaughter.

"You're troubled, milady." Lily commented idly as she sat down. "Do you mind?"

Celestine shook her head, knowing full well that the Dawn Templars were keeping an eye on Lily. They were making sure that she kept that weapon of hers away. Celestine knew that Lily was to be trusted, she learned her skills from Sir Kyril Sutherland and was a healer long before she had joined his cadre of Hunters. It still amazed Celestine that Lily had survived her ordeals in Ansur, eventually rising to a position of relative esteem.

"Six hours." Celestine said, smiling bitterly. "I spent six hours and the man we were trying to help died anyway." She sighed. "I have failed my people, because the war came to them despite all that I have done to protect them...I was supposed to prevent all this."

"Tell me." Celestine's voice was bitter. "What is the point of being a reincarnated goddess if I cannot spare my people from a terrible fate?"

Lily's expression was utterly serene. "I can understand your feelings, your Holiness." She dusted off her skirt, laying both gloved hands on her lap. "When...When I had been captured by the Black Dogs in Feoh, I tried to offer myself." Her own green eyes were filled with melancholy. "But the demons cared not, until Sir Kyril slaughtered them all and took me in as a Hunter...I hated myself for being so weak. I should have been stronger."

She looked at Celestine. "Now? I have been taught the skills I now wield to defend the weak." She continued. "My strength is for them...and for the other Hunters of course." She gave a soft giggle. "If only to help Hugh keep Sanakan out of trouble."

Celestine laughed softly. "Are they out there right now?" She asked.

"Yes, your holiness...but Sir Kyril is expected to return with them soon." Lily answered. "Milady, this war will take its toll on everyone. No matter how hard you try, this war will cost everyone dearly."

She looked Celestine in the eye. "You may not save everyone, but do what you can anyway. That was what Sir Kyril had taught me."

"I..." Celestine started to say. It was a rather grim way of thinking but... She guessed that was how Sir Kyril operated. How he managed to stay sane after all he had been through was beyond her. "I understand. Thank you, Lily."

Lily merely bowed. "I live to serve, your Holiness. If you wish to speak to me or Sir Kyril you only need but ask.

Celestine watched her go, wishing that she had the same indomitable strength of her master. It had only been three days but it felt like an eternity. The rebellion was significant, the Dawn Templars having expected to route the ruffians who had dared to turn their backs on the Goddess Reborn. But with the support of Archbishop Grishom and other nobles who had been overshadowed by the kindly light of Celestine's reign as High Queen, there were many elements that had gained confidence to act in the open against her. She should have foresee this but as time had passed she knew now that there was nothing else she could have done.

Which was why Celestine had agreed to unleash Sir Kyril Sutherland. She knew that it would cause fear and panic in the eastern district, she knew that many people were going to die gruesomely at the hands of the Good Hunter's cold wrath. Claudia had argued against setting the young, volatile, knight against the rebels as he had no remorse for brutally killing off suspected rebels and traitors.

She had argued for the code of Chivalry, where every enemy was treated with honor. Celestine could understand her point of view, she was afraid of what Kyril had been capable of in fact, but she knew just how much the war would cost them if they allowed themselves to be complacent with an enemy that discarded the sacred values that the knights held dear. The Dawn Templars were the finest order of knights Celestine had under her command and were much loved and adored by her people.

But the Good Hunter was arguably the most lethal weapon she could use against the Black Dogs who did not care whether the people loved or feared him. Celestine had learned a valuable lesson during this war. Honor would be the first casualty against a terrible enemy.

What mattered now was that her people were kept safe from Vault's predations. Celestine stood up to head back to her palace, struggling to resolve herself to being a harsher ruler than in the past.

/

Another day of slaughtering more rebels.

Kyril removed his hat briefly as he looked down at his coat, having been covered in blood and other bodily fluids he was quite a bit tired. Giving Bergen the order to help defend the checkpoints against rebel incursions, Kyril had decided to return to the palace to rest and recuperate before marching into battle again. He had ordered his other Hunters to do the same. He decided to check on Lily who was in the healer's tent and Soren, who was busy being a bodyguard to Grace once more. Kyril knew that Soren had been doing well in that regard, perhaps he'd make sure that it was a permanent assignment for Soren. Grace did comment that Soren proved himself to be a pretty good bodyguard.

The Good Hunter walked through the refugee camp, already he could smell the fear of the populace. That was fine with him, so long as they stayed out of each other's way Kyril could deal with the fear laced glances. Already he had heard the talk, that he was the Left Hand of the Goddess or something like that.

Parents told their children to behave lest the Hunter would come for them in the night to drink their blood. Kyril personally did not like that kind of talk, he found it offensive in fact. What were these foolish mothers teaching their children? He wasn't some sort of degenerate that would harm children. Idly, he wished that those mothers and fathers would stop using him as an aid for their parenting.

What was even worse were bards. Especially the female ones who were more romantically inclined towards him. Gods...if ever someone wrote a sonnet and offered to sing for him, he'd probably just pack up everything and leave Eostia before he went mad from all the attention.

Irritably he shook his head and muttered to himself. "I hate fame."

He continued onward through camp. Many of the refugees stared openly, others had whispered and shrank away in fear. Still more drew close around the Good Hunter, giving thanks that he had decided to enter the battlefield to save their lives. A few even sought blessings from the left hand of the Goddess, even kneeling in the street before him to beg forgiveness for some unspecified crime that he didn't care (or need to know) about or protection from the evil of the Black Dogs. These people he avoided with much discomfort. He was no god despite what people thought of him, and neither was he blessed by their benevolent Goddess Reincarnated. Kyril could say nothing to those people but he pitied them all the same. They thought they were safe at Ken, that whatever was outside of their walls stayed outside and nothing bad would happen to them.

Kyril sighed. They had that one emotional crutch taken from them as well as their homes, friends, families and peaceful lives. The only thing he could do was to end this pathetic rebellion and anyone else who started it and make damn sure that this would never happen again. Work was work, and he had a report to make to Celestine before he headed back out into battle again. The Good Hunter looked around. It was already sunset. The third day of rebellion had ended. Tomorrow there would be steel being stained with blood and he would be in the thick of the bloodshed once more.

The Good Hunter felt the reassuring weight of his axe on his back and continued onward. It would glut itself on rebel blood soon. Of that Kyril was sure about.

/

"Sir Kyril."

Celestine looked exhausted, her green eyes looking utterly tired and depressed...until she caught sight of Kyril. The High Elf had stepped back at the sight of the Good Hunter, who was still heavily armed even in the serene lofty halls of her palace. The Hunter's axe and Blunderbuss were hanging from the harness on his back. He also had a bandolier of throwing knives wrapped around his torso. All in all, he was an extremely intimidating sight to behold.

Especially since Celestine had realized that he was also covered in dried blood. Blood that obviously belonged to countless rebels that he had been killing in her name.

For the past three days, Sir Kyril had led his company into the thick of combat. The Good Hunter had acquitted himself well in quashing the rebellion. Celestine was relieved to have made the right choice in allowing Sir Kyril to move against the rebels who were bringing harm and ruin to her fortress and its people. Even if it was at the cost of many lives.

All was not well however...

"Your highness," Kyril bowed. "I am pleased to report that another section of the city has been retaken for the alliance."

Celestine nodded. "E-Excellent work." She said, even if she had sounded oh so nervous. She had heard the reports about what had happened to those rebels. Kyril had not harmed them in fact, he had left them alone...

To be utterly dismembered by the people they had wronged. She had heard of a gruesome sight of people carrying the dismembered body parts of those nobles who had supported the Black Dogs on pikes. It utterly horrified her to hear that Lord Sherrin of the Merovich Clan had been executed by being forced to eat hay and beheaded after he choked. There were even reports that two of his heirs have been killed by being trampled by horses when he had been caught trying to escape the vengeance of the peasants ground under his Clan's heels for decades.

All of it had been quietly approved, even encouraged, by Sir Kyril and his company. He had allowed those aristocrats to die at the hands of the peasantry because he decided to do nothing when they called for aid. There was no way to prove it, but it was obvious.

Celestine wanted to speak up, but the Hunter's cool gaze remained on hers silencing her utterly. How was he able to scare her so, she wondered. "I wish to ask you a question, Sir Kyril."

"Yes milady?" Kyril asked.

"Why are you not helping the nobles who called for help?" Celestine asked hesitantly.

"Simple." Kyril said. "Those who support the Alliance and your crown are the ones worthy of that title." His voice turned cold. "Those who support Vault and his Black Dogs are vermin to be expunged."

He looked to the side for a few moments. "Rest assured, justice _will_ be done on those who wish to continue this farce of a rebellion."

Celestine gulped. But she could see the reasoning behind this. She wished that she could have Sir Kyril's strength. All too often, she realized that she needed to steel herself for something like this. The war was changing her, but she could not foresee whether it would end for good or ill. The only thing she knew that was certain was that the knight in front of her was fighting for her sake.

Even if the methodology was...questionable.

"Are you heading out again?" Celestine asked quietly.

"On the morrow, yes." Kyril said. "And I hope to run into Grishom, it seems that he and I need to have a little chat on the whereabouts of John Mandeville, and his crimes against the crown."

Celestine nodded. "I thank you for your diligence in this matter, Sir Kyril." She said quietly.

Kyril merely tipped his hat towards her. "I do what I can."

As the Good Hunter bowed and turned to leave, Claudia entered the throne room next with a squad of her knights. The leader of the Dawn Templars scowled at him. In return Kyril gave her and her squad of knights such a blank stare that they all avoided eye contact with him. The Hunter continued onward, his footsteps utterly silent even in the echoing hall of Celestine's throne room.

/

Claudia's mood deteriorated even further as she watched the Hunter depart. The scoundrel didn't even have the common courtesy to speak to her. In fact, Sir Kyril had not been talking to any of her knights at all save for Sir Mikhail Pantielle. She promptly turned around to pay him no more heed as she strode up to Celestine.

"Your Highness, we have fully secured another district to our cause." She said. "We stand ready to serve you when needed."

"I understand Claudia." Celestine answered her with a tired smile. With you and Sir Kyril on the job we may end this rebellion soon." The High Elf leaned back in her throne.

"...Are you alright, milady?" Claudia asked.

"I went to lend the healers a hand at the refugee camp." Celestine said. She raised her hand when Claudia made to protest her actions. "I did this of my own volition, Claudia." She smiled sadly. "Even if it was tragic in the end. I had to watch someone die."

Claudia frowned, seeing how distraught Celestine was. The High Elf stood up. "Walk with me, please Claudia."

Claudia nodded and dismissed her retinue of knights who went to put away their weapons. Rest was important to keeping up morale. Even a killing machine such as Sir Kyril was resting it seemed, considering that he had slunk off to do whatever he does whenever he was not busy killing things.

Or people.

/

"I see that you both are still...at odds with each other." Celestine said to Claudia.

"Sir Kyril has been asking my husband pointed questions. Questions that he already knows the answers to." Claudia spoke, her tone clipped but polite.

Indeed, Sir Kyril had been speaking to her husband. To say that Claudia was upset was a complete understatement. There would have been another duel between the both of them if not for Celestine's intervention. The loss Claudia suffered against the Good Hunter still rankled her, but there was no way she was going to win against him if he was motivated to utterly destroy her in single combat.

The fact that Klaus of all people was keeping things from her hurt even more. Klaus had tried, unsuccessfully, to keep her calm by saying that he was helping Sir Kyril with a few things concerning the rebels. He knew about what his name being on the list meant. Sir Kyril did not show mercy to traitors and Klaus implored her to calm down and let him work his way to regaining Sir Kyril's trust.

Still...it rankled her that that bloodthirsty psychopath was close to her husband. Claudia inhaled shakily.

"He has made his reports." Celestine told Claudia. "And he has been asking Klaus to do more work on his end." The pair was in Celestine's personal quarters.

"And Sir Kyril has chosen not to tell me this?" Claudia asked. "I find it rather disrespectful that he treats his comrades in this war as-"

"He deemed it fit to ask me to tell you." Celestine said serenely. "Because he knew that you would disagree with his methods. He is willing to work with you, you know."

She smiled at Claudia's perturbed expression. "But I must ask you this." Celestine's smile faded. "Do not approach Miss Evetta in a threatening manner. We cannot afford you both fighting each other."

"I am not so petty as to do that to Sir Kyril." Claudia said scowling.

"I know..." Celestine said. "It's some of your other knights that I am worried about. And it is his reaction that I fear most of all."

Claudia nodded. "Very well." She said bowing stiffly. She wasn't going to do anything to Miss Evetta, but she had her followed whenever the mysterious woman was at the palace to deliver messages to lady Celestine.

That task had been proving to be quite difficult...because Evetta _never_ strayed from the Good Hunter's side. The Plain Doll, as she called herself, was just as elusive as Sir Kyril Sutherland himself. Her Dawn Templars often had difficulty trying to follow Evetta whenever she was seen at the palace with Sir Kyril. It was becoming a more commonplace event that the mysterious pale faced woman was being seen with the young knight. But even then, it was rare to see her with him openly.

The only ones who had seen Evetta and Kyril together were Olga and Celestine. Olga had refused to answer any questions from Claudia about Evetta. The Dark Elf Queen was sullen, as usual, whenever Claudia went to question her but there was a certain apprehension in her eyes. As if she had been threatened with death if she spoke with anyone about the Plain Doll.

Claudia couldn't trust either of the mysterious pair as far as she could throw them. But should they show any sign of treachery against her Highness then there would be no hesitation in cutting the both of them down. Even if it cost her life, Claudia would not allow them to bring harm to Celestine.

As the leader of the Dawn Templars went to meet with her two subordinates who had been trailing Sir Kyril and Miss Evetta over the past few days, none of them were aware of the Messenger that appeared from the wall.

It watched them and listened to every word. When it was done, it would head back to the Dream to where Evetta was staying.

There it relayed everything it had heard to the Plain Doll, who resolved to tell her Good Hunter just what Claudia intended.

 **...**

"Push them back!"

Kyril let Lieutenant Bergen take command of the company and began hunting once more. His axe was covered in drying blood as he advanced forward on his own. Bergen knew what the commander was doing and let him go forward. They had their objectives, and Bergen had his. That was how they operated. Kyril knew Bergen was dependable, and thus just told him what he expected to be done and the lieutenant would complete the objectives in his own fashion. He could count on Sanakan doing the same, much like Hugh and Lily.

In this particular case, Kyril had managed to extract some information from a surrendering rebel. John Mandeville would meet with his associates in a particular warehouse that was in the slums of the Eastern District.

The Good Hunter kicked the door in. Inside the warehouse was nothing but darkness and torches. It didn't matter to Kyril, he could smell the fear and anticipation of the rebel soldiers waiting to ambush him. He guessed that there were maybe ten or so in here, judging from the smell of course.

One soldier ruined the element of surprise by letting out a shout. Kyril turned and promptly blasted him backwards with a single shot of his blunderbuss. The scattershot made short work of the rebel's face, killing him instantly.

Kyril lashed out with the Hunter's axe, cutting down another rebel soldier and cleaving his head from his neck. As the headless corpse flopped backwards the rest of the ambushers stepped back, cowed. The Good Hunter didn't allow them any respite, cutting down one after another until one of them tried to flee.

With a deft movement Kyril dropped his blunderbuss briefly to draw his flintlock, firing at the rebel's leg. The man went down with a scream of pain as the bullet punched through his left knee effectively hobbling him.

Kyril holstered his pistol stooping briefly to grab his Blunderbuss, loading a new cartridge into the firearm. His footsteps echoed ominously as the rebel tried to crawl away. The Hunter's boot slammed into the rebel's back and forced him back down.

"W-Wait! Mercy! I surrender!" The rebel wept as he realized just who they had been asked to ambush.

"Tell me where Mandeville is." Kyril said coldly. "And perhaps I shall make your passing painless."

"We-We don't know!" The rebel stammered. "He was supposed to be meeting us today!"

"Where would he be now?" Kyril asked quietly.

"I don't know!"

At that point, Kyril pulled the trigger on his Blunderbuss reducing the man's head to a bloody mess. He then searched the bodies, going on his gristly rounds and ignoring the dying throes of his slain enemies until he found a strange key. Kyril took a look around, finding nothing until he approached some of the crates.

Eyes narrowed, the Good Hunter readied his axe even as he unlocked one of the crates. He pulled it open, revealing a young Dark Elf stuffed in the crate. Kyril caught the young woman and gently set her on the ground. He saw the brand on her neck that belonged to House Mandeville.

Kyril lit his small hand lantern and saw several more crates. All locked.

It seems that he had found more evidence against House Mandeville. Dark Elf slaves waiting to be transported to the north for Vault's taking.

Olga would need to be alerted about this.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Rift

 _"She just...disappeared? Where did she go?"- Unknown Dawn Templar making an attempt to trail the Plain Doll._

 _/_

Sir Kyril had found Dark Elves being enslaved by House Mandeville.

Olga Discordia did not allow anyone or anything to get in her way as she marched towards Kyril's office. She knew she risked provoking his wrath, but she had to see him and demand that her people be kept safe. She knew how prejudiced the people of Eostia towards those Dark Elves of Garan. She knew Grace Campbell had to deal with that even as Sir Kyril's retainer. The Dark Queen moved through the halls, tailed by her loyal handmaiden Chloe. She moved with purpose, not even bothering with the whispered curses that were made behind her back.

Noticeably the hecklers began to trickle down as Olga got closer to Sir Kyril's personal quarters.

The Dark Queen found herself outside of Sir Kyril's personal quarters. Tapping her staff on the stone floor, the door magically opened itself. Kyril Sutherland had his eyes on his desk but had raised his head to look at her, his terrifying eyes filled with curiosity. To the side, Grace frowned at the interruption between her employer and her trying to do work. Her expression darkened into hate as she realized who had just entered the abode. Grace's beautiful features were twisted by the snarl on her face but she refrained from speaking in the presence of her employer.

Olga ignored the heated glare and instead approached Sir Kyril. "My people are in your care." She stated simply.

"Yes. The former slaves." Kyril said quietly, seemingly unconcerned. Olga narrowed her eyes. The Good Hunter was not in the mood to be interrupted, but she didn't care even if it constituted a major risk to her health. "The healers are doing all that they can for them and I am sure they could do with some rest and recovery in a safe area which is why I had them isolated from the other refugees."

"I wish to speak to them."

Kyril looked at Olga. "Your concern is noted..." He said dismissively, still looking over his paperwork and signing on a line before putting it on the stack next to him. "But, I am afraid that I must deny your request for the time being."

"My lady wants to speak to those people you rescued, knight." Chloe snarled stepping in front of Olga.

"And she can when I say she can." Kyril returned slowly, mocking Chloe as if she was a particularly stupid child. "It is not safe for her to be around them anyway."

Before Chloe could start a tirade, judging from the way she was sputtering furiously, Olga asked a question.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that they hate your guts." Grace answered for Kyril. The Good Hunter blinked then turned to look at Grace who huffed indignantly.

"Despite her rudeness...Grace speaks true." Kyril said quietly, turning his terrible eyes on Olga. "They told me that they were from Loraine. The city you gave to the orcs."

Olga winced, her expressionless facade broken briefly by Kyril's answer. Her ears drooped. "I see...could you give them a message?" She asked, sounding recalcitrant. "I ask this not as...as a queen, but as a favor from a friend."

Kyril sighed. "Grace." He said.

"Yes, Sir Kyril?" Grace schooled her expression into something more appropriate, one of indifference.

"Tell Demeter...the Queen of Garan wishes to speak to her people." Kyril spoke. He stood up. Olga had just noticed that Evetta had been standing by Kyril's side. She had been so still, she had hardly been noticed until now. Chloe gaped at the tall, pale haired woman. As far as she knew, Chloe had thought that Evetta was a statue. A strange proclivity for the Hunter but something she had ignored when she entered his office. Olga knew she was there but didn't say anything, merely nodding in Evetta's direction.

Evetta wordlessly handed Kyril his hat as the Hunter pulled his balaclava over his mouth. She hardly paid any attention to Olga and Chloe, bowing to the Good Hunter before taking his place at his desk. Even Grace was spared from her attentions...when there was no work to be done, Grace found Evetta to be a calm and serene soul who could brew a pretty good cup of tea. Grace had met Evetta only briefly whenever she emerged from whatever place she came from to serve Sir Kyril as his personal messenger. She found her presence...eerie. Soothing, but eerie all the same.

"Oh and Grace?"

Grace, Olga and Chloe shivered as Kyril turned back to look them. All three Dark Elves could have sworn that his eyes had turned a horrifying shade of claret, a beast's eyes. "Do try your best to reign in your temper. That display of yours a few moments ago is unacceptable. I expect more of you." His tone was chillingly polite.

As the Hunter and the Doll departed from the office, Grace frowned. "As much as I'd like to blame it on you, that wasn't your fault." Grace said indifferently.

"What has happened?" Olga asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Grace said, irritably now as she stood up and fixed her shawl. "There's bad blood between Lady Claudia Levantine and Sir Kyril right now. Especially since Claudia's husband, Klaus, is in protective custody. Claudia made an accusation against Sir Kyril that involved Miss Evetta. If you want to know what it was, ask Sir Kyril. He's pissed enough as it is and now I have to deal with you."

Olga winced. That was obviously not going to sit well with Kyril. In fact, she was surprised that Claudia was still walking around unharmed. She may have been Eostia's strongest knight but Olga knew there was no doubt that Kyril would turn her into an unpleasant stain on a wall if she touched a hair on Evetta's head.

"Come on." Grace said, snapping Olga out of her thoughts. "I have to take you down to the refugee camp." The Dark Elf scowled. "And when we get there, don't blame me for what people say about you."

She stood up from her desk. "You asked for this."

/

The refugee camp was organized chaos.

Olga and Chloe kept their hoods up but Grace could travel openly because she was guarded not just by Kyril's newest apprentice, Soren, but also by a full squad of his soldiers, ten in all led by a sergeant. Nobody dared to stand up against the soldiers who bore Sir Kyril's personal heraldry for the Good Hunter was said to be able to sense malice...and no one wanted to be on the man's bad side in these troubled times. Stories say that those who tempted fate and made a move against Grace were never seen on the face of Eostia again.

"Are you alright, Miss Grace?"

Olga paid some attention to Grace's bodyguard. Soren was young, about the same age as Lily the third apprentice in Sir Kyril's cadre of Hunters. The boy wore the same garb as Sir Kyril except less austere. It seemed to be newly made. He was armed with a sword-rapier that was strapped to his hip in naked hostility, much like the pistol holstered on the opposite side. He had been glancing at Olga and Chloe for some time now but he mostly kept an eye on the surroundings, especially the people who were just noticing who was travelling in their midst. More and more people started gathering, hence why Soren had asked for a squad of soldiers to follow him and Grace to the refugee camp.

"I'm fine Soren." Grace answered. She threw a nasty look at Olga and Chloe. "Just dealing with things."

Chloe sneered at Grace's back but Olga nudged her handmaiden in the elbow seeing that Soren was looking at them both briefly before turning back around with some indifference, caution even. He noticeably adjusted his position so that he was directly behind Grace, keeping both Chloe and Olga away from her.

Olga thought the gesture would have been insulting, had they been alone. The Dark Elf warily looked at the soldiers sent with them. Sir Kyril's men were well disciplined, and many were veterans from the Tragedy at Rad and the retaking of Scathlocke. The Queen of the Dark Elves held no special terror for them, not when they had come out of those battles with their own scars. That and they fought at the side of one of Eostia's deadliest knights on the battlefield. A man who had no qualms about getting his hands dirty, unlike some of the so-called noble knights who strutted about Celestine's castle. The Dawn Templars were the obvious exception to that sarcastic line of thinking.

Olga sighed, her pride deflating somewhat. How far the Queen of the Jagged Crown had fallen, she mused to herself, that even a fresh faced boy was not afraid of her. Once the mere mention of her name would have sent shivers down these men's spines. The Hunter leading them held no such fear and they respected that utterly to try and follow in his footsteps. Olga wondered if Kyril was aware of how many people worshipped the ground at his very feet. She rethought that, the young Hunter probably really did not give a damn about what people thought of him...so long as they stayed well out of his way.

Grace moved quickly, forcing Olga and Chloe to catch up with the other Dark Elf. Olga was uncomfortable now that many of the refugees were staring at her with either utter fear or utmost hatred. None of them moved to do anything...well, all save one.

A man, large and heavyset, started screaming profanity at Olga before Soren drew his sword with no hesitation. Grace stepped back as Sir Kyril's soldiers raised shields and swords, their stances indicating that they were battle ready. It was rather intimidating and the crowd backed off even further, their ire replaced by apprehension. The heavy set man blinked in shock even as a pair of guards subdued him and dragged him back to the crowd none too gently throwing out of the way.

Soren watched the situation warily, then sheathed his sword. "Keep up...Lady Olga." He said, a hint of nervousness in his tone.

Olga had to admit, that gave her back some pride.

Celestine had declared martial law in the city, thus making it difficult for anyone to enter or leave Ken without explicit permission. It was a dramatic and sudden decision. Olga had been there when Celestine made the declaration, the High Elf's expression was admirably stoic but she could see that she was ultimately tired of the war.

The nobility attending the meeting, at least those who were still loyal and alive, made their displeasure known for a brief moment until they saw that Sir Kyril was still in the room. The knight was sitting at Celestine's left side, next to Olga. Kyril had seemed satisfied with the decision. Claudia in the meantime had thrown a nasty look in the young man's direction.

Maybe martial law was Kyril's idea.

Olga shivered.

The impression of helpless rats being trapped in a cage did not leave her thoughts after that council meeting.

 **...**

"Sir Kyril."

Kyril looked at Klaus quietly, his terrible eyes glancing at the rather messy office that the scholar practically lived in. Protective custody was something he devised so that Klaus could be monitored comfortably, even if it did rankle certain factions otherwise. Kyril did not like this as he had made Klaus to be blameless but the Hunter did not get this far by being complacent. For what it was worth, Klaus was handling his "penance" quite well.

He had no idea why his name was on some merchant's list, none at all. Kyril knew it was a setup and Klaus had proven his loyalty to the crown several times over, having done his best to provide whatever help he could to the Hunter. Particularly, he kept the Good Hunter informed on the whereabouts of Sir John Mandeville. The bastard was slippery and Kyril gave the noble his due credit. Perhaps he would complement the man on his subtlety before killing him painfully.

"Master Klaus, I see that you've been busy as of late." The Hunter commented looking at all of the documents stuffed haphazardly into shelves, the messy desk. The scholar's office was cluttered but Kyril wasn't going to judge the man.

His own office was full of goddamned incomplete paperwork all the same. Even with Grace's help it was still a monumental task to sift through them. Kyril wondered idly if Celestine was passing some in his direction.

"Well...You've been bringing me intelligence and it takes some serious will to sort through it all." Klaus said, waving a hand at the stacks of paperwork scattered haphazardly throughout his office. "I figured I could lend a hand." The scholar smiled earnestly.

"Is there anything I can help you, milord?"

Kyril blinked. "I am no lord, I am just a knight." He said tonelessly. Where did this "Lord" stuff come from?

"There's talk that Celestine wishes to offer you peerage for your services after the war is done." Klaus said, shrugging. "Forgive me, Sir Kyril. I meant no offense."

Kyril blinked again. The Good Hunter counted to ten, doing his best to reign in his mounting irritation with sentimentality. Lordship? When he already had enough bloody paperwork to deal with as a knight and now they wanted to give him more? Kyril counted to ten once more, letting out an irritated breath as he considered just how he was going to decline taking up a peerage without making it look rude.

He was not made for lordship. He was good at ending lives, not improving them.

"Well...that's her decision." Kyril said blithely, hiding his irritation. He had enough problems already. "What do you have for me, Klaus, on Mandeville's location?"

"Nothing more than other meeting spots." Klaus looked disappointed with himself. "You have them spooked. All I know is that they are moving constantly, and Mandeville is known for being meticulous in that regard."

Kyril could understand that. The rebels were constantly moving now, making attempts to hide from reprisals, specifically from his reprisals now that the rebels knew just who was coming after them in the city. Grishom and John Mandeville were the ringleaders behind this, of that he was certain of. He just needed to root them out one by one. The lesser nobles were the ones he needed to clear out first. But, just to be sure he wanted to keep tabs on Mandeville's actions. Archbishop Grishom was a lesser concern, Kyril had a feeling that Mandeville was the brains behind this operation. Grishom was just a crony but all the same, Kyril wanted to see just what kind of information was in that bloated head of his.

Patience. A Hunter knew that patience and guile were just as effective as the weapons he wielded.

"So it would seem." Kyril said as he quietly looked over some notes he had found in one of Klaus's bookshelf.

"...What do you intend to do with Sir Mandeville's house, after you find him?" Klaus asked, hesitantly.

Kyril read the notes briefly, idly considering his question. "It depends on if they repent. If they do not I will put their entire house to the sword." His empty gaze sent shivers down Klaus's spine. "Down to the last screaming child."

His tone of voice said that he was serious. Klaus knew that Sir Kyril was always serious. The ludicrous amount of bodies he buried these past three days was a testament to that. Klaus wondered what history would say about Kyril Sutherland, and assuming he ever survived the war, also wondered if he would be able to tell the story of the Good Hunter in its entirety. Of his actions during the war...

And what levels he had been willing to sink to in order to win it for the Seven Shields Alliance.

/

Kyril left Klaus's office, finding himself face to face with Claudia and two of her Dawn Templars. The woman was livid but Kyril found it very hard to care. Besides, so long as Klaus was in his custody there was nothing she could do.

Not if she wanted him alive...

The Good Hunter straightened his posture regardless. "Yes, Levantine?" He asked wearily.

Claudia scowled. "You're here again." She said, angry that this murdering psychopath was allowed near her husband due to him being under Kyril's custody for an indefinite time.

"So I am." Kyril deadpanned. "Mandeville is as slippery as ever, but I will find him eventually. In the meantime, Levantine. I should get going, I have a rebellion to crush."

"Damn you, insolent cur." Claudia's fists clench. "Why is my husband still in protective custody!? Has he not proven his loyalty to the crown!? He is no traitor!"

"It's for his own safety." Kyril said quietly. "In case someone tries to silence him in the name of the Black Dogs." The Good Hunter brushed past Claudia and her knights not even bothering with their indignation with him.

"Lady Levantine is still speaking to you." One of the knights growled. Claudia made to stop her. "Hey! Stop-!"

The brown haired knight grabbed at Kyril's coat, a near fatal mistake as the Hunter turned with mind numbing speed and slapped her hand out of the way. The knight, stunned at just how _fast_ Kyril could move, suddenly gagged as the Good Hunter's hand wrapped around her throat and began to squeeze.

"Best keep those swords in their sheaths." Kyril said mildly to Claudia and the second knight coldly, ignoring the way the girl was grabbing at his wrist. Kyril tightened his grip slightly before letting the Templar go.

The girl gasped for air as she fell to her knees coughing. The Good Hunter sneered at her beneath his bandanna and he left quietly, with nary a word.

But not before he glared at Claudia who stepped back. The Hunter emanated such a large killing intent it nearly sent her down to her knees.

He knew. There was no other reason why he was this angry. The bastard knew she had Evetta trailed.

Claudia knew she may have just sent some of her knights to their deaths in doing so.

/

"Hugh?"

The mute Hunter looked at Sanakan, even as the Dark Elf child braiding his brown hair frowned and tried to get Hugh to face forward. She was a small, sweet thing. Sanakan nudged Hugh with her foot. "Hugh, come on look over there. Isn't that Lady Olga?"

Hugh looked over, smiling inwardly as the Dark Elf child huffed indignant that she couldn't do her job of fixing Hugh's unruly hair. Indeed, the Queen of the Dark Elves was gracing them with their presence. That brought a sardonic smile to his face. The mere mention of Olga Discordia would have once induced fear and hatred within him when he was younger, but the Hugh of today only felt calm instead of fear. Lady Olga was close to the Boss anyway. What was the point of being afraid of an old enemy? The new ones were worse. He wondered what would have happened if the Boss had sided with Olga.

He shook his head. What was the point of thinking about something like that? He had a good job and a great way of getting money. His partner, in life and in battle, was still here with him. It was certainly better than the nomadic, despairing cycle of poverty they had been stuck in during their childhoods.

Hugh stood up, offering his hand to the Dark Elf child he was babysitting. They had volunteered to help guard the Dark Elves from any foolish reprisals from the populace. Some idiot had spread the rumor that the Dark Elves were responsible for the rebellion. Sir Kyril had put a stop to any foolishness at one time when a group of men had intended to kill the Dark Elf refugees. Three messy executions later, no one approached the area set aside for the Dark Elves in fear of receiving a Saw Cleaver to the throat.

Sanakan and Hugh walked over to Soren who had removed his hat and scratched his head. Grace had gone ahead with Olga and Chloe to meet with the quartermaster and Demeter, the de-facto leader of the rescued Dark Elves.

"Hey Soren." Sanakan said. "Still on bodyguard duty I see?"

Soren scratched his hair. "Miss Grace has been in a bad mood all the way up here." He said. "I don't get it, why did the boss let Lady Olga come up here anyway?"

"She's royalty, Soren." Sanakan shrugged. "He can't exactly just refuse her on a whim...So, how are you?"

Soren sighed. "Just...tired is all. It's getting dangerous for Grace to walk at night so she hasn't been able to visit with her friend. I go check things out over there for her." He looked weary, but Soren had proven himself to be just as able as Sanakan and the others.

That made her proud. Soren was growing, and the Boss probably appreciated that. Sanakan was itching to get back into the action. She just wished that Mandeville and his cronies would show up already so they could die, it was getting annoying just sitting around lazing about the whole day. Her arm was fine. She was fine, Hugh helped her recover. The only thing wrong with her, Sanakan felt, was the distinct lack of action in her life right now. Sure, she appreciated a full week of being pampered by Hugh but she was so utterly _bored._

The mute tapped Soren's shoulder and pointed. Soren turned around to see Grace returning.

"Well...I'm headed back to the office for a bit." Grace said, sighing irritably. "If Olga gets herself killed please do alert me...Not that I care in anyway, but I am the one handling Sir Kyril's paperwork."

Sanakan and Hugh looked at each other. Soren nodded. "I'll walk you back to the castle." He said, gesturing for Grace to lead on.

"I'm going to Annie's to vent, Soren." Grace told him with a tight smile. "If you'd like, you can sleep for a little bit there. I know you've been up for quite a while." She looked at Sanakan and Hugh, greeting them.

Sanakan saw just how pissed she was at Olga. She could understand but neither she nor Hugh really interacted with the Dark Queen, they only knew that the Boss considered her a friend...How someone like the Boss who murdered people that do horrible things considered Olga a friend was beyond Sanakan. Still, the Boss was the Boss so Olga was an ally.

Even if she was to be kept at arm's length.

"So, the refugees don't like Olga...what else is new?" Sanakan commented. "Are we going to have to intervene over there in case things happen?"

Grace exhaled. "It's not really my problem or yours...But that would probably be a good idea." She explained. "I don't give a shit about what happens to Olga. But Sir Kyril probably would, alongside her Holiness."

Hugh nodded. Olga was Celestine's closest friend in this world. The mute looked at Sanakan who took over the babysitting duties and went to where Grace had just departed from Olga's side. Sanakan watched his back carefully before looking to the Dark Elf child she was now responsible for.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

/

Olga let out a breath before she finally entered the large tent where her people, the refugees, were waiting with their leader.

Unlike Grace, who was a commoner many years ago back in Loraine, Demeter was a soldier in Olga's depleted army of Dark Elves. It showed in the other Dark Elf's more muscular form that was still quite feminine. Her features were sharp, but it was her eyes that would have drawn many a male gaze. They were a bright green.

Demeter looked up from her table and met Olga's dispassionate gaze with one of her own.

"So...the Queen of the Jagged Crown has come at last to grace us with her presence." Demeter commented. Her tone was neither happy nor was it angry. It was just...neutral. It was nothing compared to Sir Kyril's apathetic, if refined speech but it rankled Olga all the same. Once, such disrespect would have cost the offender dearly but Demeter was, for all intents and purposes, Sir Kyril's guest.

And no one harmed that man's guests should they wish to stay alive and in one piece.

"Tell me, Your Grace." Demeter said, standing up. She wore a white tunic and brown trousers that fit her muscular, lean frame with a tension that bordered on tenacity. Her movements were sinuous, graceful. A healthy predator in her prime. Demeter was older than Grace by a century and yet she was still quite powerful.

Olga kept an eye on the soldier's hands, which were by her sides.

Chloe had other ideas as she leaned forward carefully, watching Demeter with a critical eye lest she try something with her Queen.

"Was it worth the few moments of peace you had when you sacrificed loyal Loraine to the filthy greenskins?" Demeter asked.

Olga tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her shame.

"To my eternal shame, it was not." Olga answered. They were now speaking in the sibilant tongue of Garan, a more refined language compared to the commoner's tongue they spoke in Eostia. It sounded like the whisperings of a murderer at the bedside of a dead man.

"Eternal shame." Demeter said slowly, nodding as if she was tasting the words. "Hmm...that is interesting indeed. For an arrogant witch-queen who knew nothing of the harshness of life, whose arrogance could have blotted out the sun, to know what it means to be shamed."

Still, that neutral tone but Olga felt every word slam into her confidence like a volley of arrows. Demeter looked at Olga coolly.

"Tell me... _Your Grace._ " Demeter said. Her tone turned slowly venomous as her hands clenched into fists. "What is stopping me from slitting your throat right here and now?"

Chloe was about to say something, in particular she was about to tell Demeter to shove it and respect Queen Olga but the tent flap had opened and Sir Kyril's apprentice walked in. Demeter scowled at the young human who was obviously mute.

The young man gave a cheery, and polite wave before bowing towards Olga. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, the Chikage.

Demeter noted the young man's posture. He was skilled, extremely so. But that was obvious for Sir Kyril trained his apprentices well and all four of them had proven themselves in the fires of combat. Demeter turned her attention to Olga and Chloe.

"What do you want?" She asked scowling. "And make it quick, your presence here has angered more than enough of my people."

Olga bit her bottom lip. She was not sure how this was going to work out but she had to apologize. She had to, because the guilt was killing her. That and not knowing what else had befallen her people in Garan.

Sir Kyril was not here to protect her. She knew Hugh had his orders to keep the peace, but she could not count on him.

Olga sighed. "If we could sit down to discuss this? I have much to ask you...Lady Demeter."

 **...**

"Sir Kyril."

The Good Hunter stopped at the small convent they had just liberated. Rebel corpses were strewn all around the grass as Kyril Sutherland stepped forward towards Lieutenant Bergen, returning his salute with a nod.

"And who are these gentlemen?" Kyril asked, pointing with his Saw Cleaver. The three former men of cloth flinched at the sight of the brutal weapon. Already, there were legends that the blade never left Sir Kyril's side. That it drank the blood of the traitors and faithless. Stories of course, but Kyril let them develop just like his 'legend'. It was just another tool he used against the Black Dogs.

"Clergymen who follow Grishom, Captain." One of Bergen's sergeants, Allen, spoke up with a toothy grin. "Thought you could use them for something." He was a big, surly bastard with a penchant for heavy weapons. Kyril liked him, because of not only his cheerful disregard for death and dismemberment but also for his unimaginative interpretation of his superiors' orders.

Kyril looked down at the clergymen, they were old. At least two of them were past their sixtieth year...and yet here they were, supporting the cause of rapists and slavers. Truly, it made him wonder just how much of the Church was tainted with filth.

"Well now..." Kyril said. "And here I thought today was going to be a boring day."

"Demon filth." The one in the middle snarled. "You've ruined everything our city and country stand for! You, the False Goddess and that Dark Elf harlot can all rot in hell!"

Kyril raised his Hunter's pistol and shot him in the face. The clergyman fell flat on his face. The other two began to tremble and plead for their lives, blubbering and sobbing. Kyril watched them dispassionately. They had never felt this way, had they? When their lives were just about to end, when they had no idea what lay beyond the void. Kyril would have smiled...they were the same as he once had been.

He felt no satisfaction in doing this, just the same emptiness that had become oh so routine in his life as a Hunter.

"You're afraid." Kyril remarked to the two rebel priests he was about to kill. "Of death."

The clergymen watched as Kyril loaded a new cartridge into his pistol. "Oh well...it doesn't matter if you don't know anything."

"Wait, wait! Please! I only followed because I was forced to!" The one to the left squealed in fear. "I didn't want any part of-"

Kyril backhanded the old man across the face. "Be silent." He said coldly to the wretch writhing in pain on the floor. "You made your choice the moment you threw away your oaths to her Holiness. I am not here to punish you on her behalf. I'm just here to kill you."

His eyes narrowed. "And I'm getting paid for it."

"I can give you gold!" The second clergyman shrieked. "I have a stash! And I know where Grishom keeps the riches he pilfered!"

Kyril looked to the man, then raised his pistol and shot the second priest in the head. He then readied his Saw Cleaver. "You know where Grishom is?"

"Yes! Yes!" The priest groveled at the Good Hunter's feet. Behind Kyril, Bergen sneered at the old fat priest while Allen shrugged leaning his greatsword against his shoulder.

"Good. You will take us to him at a later date." Kyril said, then gestured to two soldiers who took away the prisoner. "Allen, go with them. Make sure our...guest is secure. I will see to his interrogation _personally._ "

"Are we at the endgame sir?" Bergen asked as Allen led the prisoner back towards the barracks to await his fate."

"The rebellion is pathetic." Kyril said softly. "But significant in that it is a distraction that we can ill afford. Our enemy once thought that the throne is too soft-hearted to deal with this situation by force. They expected appeasement." The Hunter's eyes narrowed in utter contempt.

"They will believe otherwise once I get my hands on Grishom."

When Kyril had returned to Celestine's estate, he got to work interrogating the priest through the use of several different tools he had under his disposal. The prisoner broke under duress. The Good Hunter was not gentle in his ministrations and it was said that his prisoner's screams had reverberated throughout the halls of Celestine's serene estate. Claudia Levantine had publicly censured Kyril for his brutal methods claiming that the knight had gone too far and was no better than the Black Dogs, something that was met with division amongst the military of Ken. Kyril's company fully supported their commander as Kyril retorted with a scathing accusation that Claudia was a coward, something that rankled the leader of the Dawn Templars greatly. A rift had opened between the Dawn Templars and Sir Kyril Sutherland's troops but the Good Hunter frankly didn't give a damn and ignored Claudia's censure.

Celestine had, of course, spoken out against Kyril's brutal methodology but privately she had begun to appreciate the man's callous efficiency. Because he had found out just where Grishom was hiding his ugly mug. There was an old cathedral in the Eastern District built by preceding Archbishops at the expense of the common folk who lived there. Celestine, having had enough of the bitter divide between Kyril and Claudia, sent the both of them to prosecute their duty to Ken by bringing in Grishom.

Much to Claudia's disappointment, Celestine declared any and all followers of Grishom as traitors to be slain without hesitation.

Only Grishom was to be spared so that justice may be done upon him. His faith would not spare him from the wrath of Sir Kyril.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Lord Executioner

 _"Rules of Engagement, Sir?"_

 _"Grishom is to be brought to me alive. Kill everything else."_

 _-Exchange between Sir Kyril and Lieutenant Avery Bergen._

/

"So now they come out of the woodwork."

Sanakan wiped her sword off on a rebel's clothed back. The man was as dead as can be, having lost most of his face to an offhand swipe from her blade. She lowered her bandanna. "What, is this stuff too easy for you?" She asked.

"No...I mean..." Soren loaded a new cartridge into his pistol. "How can someone, the head of a church no less, be so...so..." He searched for the word but to no avail. He couldn't think of it right now.

"Incompetent?" Sir Kyril answered for him.

"Yes...Boss. Sorry, I won't lose focus again." Soren said.

"Don't be. You have every right to ask that question. The answer is simple anyway: some men are stupid, but lucky enough to be born. Others...have to work on becoming competent." Kyril said and waved the apology off. They were still quite a ways away from the chapel Grishom was supposedly hiding at. The fool priest he had taken prisoner was right about one thing at least. They had stumbled onto a veritable hive of rebel forces here. His company had been fighting hard left and right for the past day. Kyril looked up at the rising sun.

Hmm. It smelled like rain.

It was the dawn of the sixth day of this pathetic rebellion. Six days of listening to terms, to demands to surrender lest they be enslaved by the will of "King" Vault. The Good Hunter snorted briefly to himself. How utterly arrogant and pathetic, if he were a lesser man he would have cared more.

Such was his apathy that he idly waved his soldiers forward, even as another group of rebels surged into the attack, making every attempt to look as intimidating as possible. Kyril idly wondered if they even knew who they were up against before he met their charge with utter contempt, readying his Saw Cleaver. His cadre of Hunters prepared their weapons as well, blades out.

His first victim died to the sound of rupturing flesh and cracking bone as the Saw Cleaver punched right into his skull. Without even missing a beat, the Good Hunter opened another rebel's throat. Gurgling, drowning in blood the rebel dropped his weapon and attempted to staunch the flow of blood. A useless gesture. Kyril knew the man was dead the moment his Saw opened his throat.

On Kyril's left, Lily's Church Pick punched through another soldier's chest even as Sanakan decapitated the man with a single swing of her sword. Soren shot another rebel in the face, his Reiterpallasch making short work of another man's life, the younger hunter pulled his sword out of his victim's body and stabbed again and again. Hugh's Bowblade took the life of an archer making the attempt to put an arrow to his string. Pulling back, Hugh fired off another arrow that punched straight through another rebel's chest sending the man into the ground .

"Push up! Push up!" Lieutenant Bergen waved the company straight in, following Sir Kyril's path. He knew his orders, to cause mayhem was secondary what he needed was to create a cordon surrounding the cathedral and hold those positions in order to make sure Grishom doesn't make an attempt to escape the city.

Kyril trusted the lieutenant to do his job. That was all that mattered. He honestly didn't care if Grishom died by Bergen's blade or by his own. Grishom was the first step to ending this farce, Mandeville would be the next. He had left the barracks with his company, telling no one what he was about to do. Sure, it was a bit of a rude move. Sure it would probably piss someone off. Did he care?

Not really. The best way to end someone's life was to do it while everyone was unaware of what was going on.

A soldier swung a club at him, disturbing the Good Hunter's thoughts. Kyril stepped back and shot the man backwards with a single blast from his blunderbuss. Stepping over the ruined body, Kyril loaded a new cartridge into his gun with a deft, practiced motion. Another rebel lost half of his face to another blast. Kyril advanced forward, the tails of his coat snapping in the wind.

"Slaughter anyone in your way." Kyril told his apprentices quietly. "No quarter...save for Grishom. That fool's life is forfeit when we bring him back to Lady Celestine anyway."

"Find him. And **bring him to me**."

/

 _Sir Kyril's Private Quarters..._

"Sir Kyril told no one he was launching an assault on Grishom's forces!?"

Claudia shouted at the Plain Doll who said nothing, merely nodding as she sat behind Sir Kyril's desk. Evetta's expressionless facade weathered Claudia's ire. In fact, she seemed to be unaware (or uncaring) of the Princess Knight's anger that Sir Kyril was once again doing things on his own without a set strategy. The Plain Doll had taken Sir Kyril's place at the desk although visits when she was around were rare.

"The Good Hunter has made his decision." Evetta stated quietly, hands clasped on the desk before her. Such was the poise and grace she showed few ladies of the noble court could have matched it. "He intends to end the rebellion with one swift stroke." She tilted her head at Claudia. "Is there anything else that I can help you with, Lady Claudia?" Her tone was the ultimate expression of politeness. Something that rankled, and disturbed, Claudia greatly. Evetta never showed expression unlike Kyril, who was capable of irritation.

Claudia scowled and turned to her subordinates. "Ready the knights, we have work to do." She then turned to her father-in-law. "I'm sorry, Father. It seems that Sir Kyril has impulsively decided to work on his own once more."

Graves, who had accompanied Claudia, just smiled thinly. "All is well, dear daughter." He said. "Perhaps, I shall accompany you in assisting Sir Kyril in his endeavor? He _is_ fighting against the pathetic rebels that are making the attempt to take over this city, after all..."

Claudia looked surprised. Graves was a veteran hero in his own right, for the man to personally sally forth into combat..."Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you wish to accompany me, father?"

Graves rubbed his beard. "I merely wish to see how my daughter is doing. That and Sir Kyril is a rather intriguing fellow..."

Claudia scowled. "How so? The man is a despicable murderer who bears the title of knight."

"Aye." Graves surprisingly agreed. "His mannerisms and his conduct in battle is...gruesome to say the least, but has he not persecuted his duty to our kingdom with devotion? Did he not rescue Lady Maia? Lady Alicia? Little Lady Prim?"

Claudia scowled. That was true. Sir Kyril may have been a murderous psychopath but he did help three of the Princess Knights, rescuing them from dire straits. He was also the first one on the front lines whenever possible, striking at the Black Dogs wherever they may attempt to do harm on the common folk. He fought at the side of his soldiers, greater men would not have taken such risks.

The people lionized him for that, his soldiers were said to worship the ground at his very feet. Even the nobility grudgingly respected his strength...that and his willingness to kill anyone who stood in his way. He saw no difference between noble and commoner, speaking with an honesty that many found refreshing. But others considered him blunt, cold and even apathetic to the concerns of the nobility.

Kyril Sutherland was certainly a divisive figure but there was no doubt that he was building a legend for himself amongst the people of Eostia. There was even talk amongst the more religiously inclined that he was the Left Hand of the Goddess, here to smite the evildoers that dared to cause harm to her land. It was something she considered an utterly ridiculous notion.

Had Grishom still been the Archbishop, there was no doubt that he would have branded Kyril a heretic. But Claudia knew that would have had the old man killed sooner rather than later.

"That still does not excuse his dishonorable conduct in battle." Claudia stated.

Grave shook his head. "The battlefield is different from a philosopher's lecture, Claudia. I thought I taught you better than my idiot son." He reprimanded her.

Claudia looked to him, feeling hurt but she hid it. It was Klaus who taught her that the concept of mercy in battle was not a weakness. It was one of the reasons why she loved him dearly, he was a kind man.

She didn't answer, instead heading out to muster her knights for the battlefield.

/

"What do you mean he set the cathedral _on fire!?"_ Grishom was panicking. He had not expected this to happen.

He had good reason to panic. As the fanatical rebels under his command readied themselves to sell their lives dearly for their cause against the False Goddess, Grishom had not expected Sir Kyril to hold back his forces...and opt to set the entire cathedral aflame. Such an inferno would cause untold damage to the city and that False Goddess was going to allow her precious demon to do this to her city and people!?

Was she mad!? She had to be! Celestine Lucross would not stand for this...this unholy desecration of her city!

Grishom coughed as the smoke penetrated the walls and the sound of ringing steel reached his ears. The Archbishop carried his staff of office. He still had this, he would face the demon himself and triumph! Lord Vault had required his services. He was not about to disappoint the true ruler of Eostia. Bravado and lust appeared on the old bishop's face. Vault would surely reward him with plenty of women should he bring Sir Kyril's head! As he marched out of the cathedral, reality struck home.

The rebels were already being pushed back, both by the flames and by Sir Kyril's company. The Hunt was nearing its end. Kyril Sutherland had come to collect and when he targeted someone, their only chance of survival was surrender...and even that was not very likely to succeed in persuading him to spare their lives.

Grishom held his staff tight as he watched the rebels desperately holding the line against the Eostian troopers led by one of the deadliest knights in service to Queen Celestine Lucross.

Damnit, where the hell was Mandeville!? He had pledged the support of his house for the rebel's cause. Surely, this was supposed to be their finest hour!?

Grishom grit his teeth as he held his staff tight. "Hold them brothers! Hold them in the name of the Black Dogs!"

His voice was hoarse, and not a single rebel had missed the fear in his tone.

/

"The Boss is insane."

Soren launched another Molotov into the cathedral. Seeing that he was pretty good and reasonably accurate when throwing things, he had been chosen to "smoke the rebels out". Hence why Kyril had given him a stock of Molotov Cocktails in order to start a fire at Grishom's cathedral. Their orders were to begin flushing the rebels into Kyril's path and to make it difficult for any of the rats to escape the slowly encroaching unit headed after them. Soren knew the Boss had wanted to strike first so that was what he did, and decided not to alert Claudia Levantine as to his intentions.

The Good Hunter had no patience for Claudia Levantine to ask Grishom to surrender. He had decided to bring the man to justice himself. Soren knew that was going to rankle the lady's temper but Soren honestly didn't give a shit now. The Boss was scarier than the leader of the Dawn Templars could hope to be anyway.

"We have our orders, Hugh." Lily said to him calmly. "Besides, Lucius is here in case we need him." She smiled prettily at Lucius who shook his head and smirked.

"It took mountains of gold to build this you know." The mage spoke to the both of them. "I think Bergen and I were still children when it was being constructed. It was quite the scandal, Her Holiness was not very pleased with Grishom's predecessor which was probably why she had it closed down after he died." He looked up at the cathedral and frowned. "Such an ugly piece of architecture that I have to stare at right now."

Soren could agree with that assessment. The building was gaudy and ugly, misrepresentative of the Goddess's vision for prosperity and peace for all people, not just nobility. He was actually pretty glad to be burning down this magnanimous pile of shit making the city look bad. Maybe Her Holiness would pass some gold his way for burning it down. Grinning, Soren lit another Molotov up. "Okay, here's one for Lady Celestine then." With a grunt he chucked it.

The Molotov cocktail sailed through the air, over the wall and shattered against the ground. The flammable liquid inside burst into flames and quickly ignited the dry grass, causing the flames to spread even faster throughout the area. The smell of burning wood and grass reached Soren's nostrils and he quickly pulled up his bandanna.

Lily's squad of soldiers got ready as Lucius instructed his mages to breach the wall and control the flames simultaneously. Nobody wanted to burn to death today. The only ones doing the dying were the rebels. Soren drew his Reiterpallasch while Lily did the same with her Church Pick.

"Sanakan and Hugh are doing okay right?" Soren asked.

"Don't worry about them." Lily answered. "Our job is to make sure nothing escapes. Focus on that instead, Soren."

Soren nodded, tensing up as Lucius hit the southern wall with a blasting spell.

"Go!" Lucius yelled. Soren was the first man through the breach at the side of several soldiers. They had to move fast before Grishom started making the attempt to escape the cordon.

"Shit! Loyalists!"

The rebels who were trying to put out the fires were quickly ambushed by the troops under Lily's command. Soren parried a sword strike meant for his head then stabbed the attacker in the chest. The Reiterpallasch punched straight through the man's leather armor. Yelling incoherently the rebel tried to push Soren off.

The young Hunter pulled the trigger mechanism on the sword-rapier's gun attachment and ended up killing the wounded rebel instantly. Soren let the corpse fall away from him, loaded a new cartridge into the gun attachment and quickly moved on to the next opponent. They had to be aggressive and force Grishom into a fight before pinning him down.

That was the plan. Right?

He rushed towards the sound of battle.

/

Kyril struck down another rebel that had the foolishness to get in his way. He barely listened to Grishom's ranting, even if it did give the rebels some backbone. Traitorous backbone, but it was backbone nonetheless. Irritably, he shoved aside a dying rebel and continued onward. His Saw Cleaver bit deep into the skull of another rebel swordsman. Annoyed Kyril struck the dying man down with the sound of crunching flesh and bone.

The Good Hunter was front and center, leading his men with no hesitation and fear in battle. His blade made short work of the poorly armed, fanatical rebels but he cared not for their bravery or their devotion to the cause of the Black Dogs. Death followed his footsteps and anyone who tried to stand in his way reaped what they sowed.

The cowardly rebels, those who had joined up under the false belief that they could be rewarded with women and pleasure were rethinking their choices now, making the attempt to flee or surrender. The Good Hunter did not let these men go free as they pleased however.

To Sir Kyril Sutherland, a traitor was a traitor and what they owed was their pathetic lives. He cut them down like wheat before a scythe. The rebels felt the bite of the Holy Moonlight Sword, the blade flashing black and green in the rising blood colored sun. Kyril swore that he would be caked in blood by the time the day ended.

Lady Celestine had tasked him with utterly crushing the rebellion and that was what he was going to do. Pity, he had hoped for a greater challenge from the foolish traitors who declared for the Black Dogs. This was almost too easy.

Kyril dodged a spear thrust meant for his head. Gripping his sword, Kyril swung it one handed cutting down the spearman that had forced him out of his thoughts. Quaint, that one would have actually wounded him. Shame that his opponent's body was nearly rent in two from the vertical strike to his left shoulder.

The Good Hunter shook the gore off of his sword and continued onward, followed by his soldiers. Sanakan and Hugh were hunting on their own. If they spotted the fleeing Grishom, the pair would flush him out towards either him or Soren. Failing that, the old man could always flee straight into the blades of Lieutenant Bergen. Or Soren. The young thief was eager to prosecute his duties, something that Kyril was appreciative of. He would become a splendid Hunter in due time. Sanakan and Hugh were already clear to renew their oaths and take their mantles as true Hunters.

Shaken out of his thoughts, Kyril heard an explosion. Good. That meant Lily had breached the cathedral walls with Lucius and the others. The Good Hunter pushed onwards, exchanging his Holy Moonlight Sword for the tried and tested Saw Cleaver, revealing it had caused even more revulsion to spread through the rebels that stood in his path. It amused him briefly that many legends had sprouted about the Saw Cleaver. He had heard ridiculous things as well...but it was an effective weapon of terror now, one that he would take advantage of.

Fear was a weapon that sharpened with use after all.

Kyril reached into his coat to find a Beast Blood Pellet that he consumed. He let out a savage growl, his Eldritch Blood singing with killing rage. He let out a monstrous howl like a maddened animal and smashed into the crumbling rebel line like a meteor. For a few moments, he was like the very beasts he hunted in the city of Yharnam. For a few moments, he let the chains off and became a beast. He lost himself in the bloodlust as he locked onto his first victims.

He clawed, he bit, he slashed and rendered terrified men into pieces of offal with his weapon or his bare hands if he had to. As he was covered in gore, the Good Hunter smiled fiercely underneath his bandanna as his canines lengthened. He snarled as his clawed hand slashed across a soldier's face, killing him almost instantly as talons made of blood cut straight through muscle, bone and finally brain.

In his other hand Kyril's Saw Cleaver bit deep into a man's side. Screaming the soldier flailed on the blade as Kyril sawed deeper until, impossibly, he tore the man in two with the cleaver. Blood and gore spilled onto the ground as terrified rebels made the attempt to escape the unchained horror that was slaughtering its way through their ranks. Many of them begged the Goddess for her protection. Dozens more fled for their lives, utterly broken at the sight of the bloodstained Sir Kyril coming after them like a demon out of the old myths.

The Good Hunter howled and snarled, infuriated that his prey was running.

Annoying.

Annoying.

 **Annoying.**

" **TRAITORS!** " Kyril roared at the fleeing rebels. " **You should have fallen on your own swords to spare yourselves from this torment! Now** _ **weep**_ **in agony! Beg for your worthless lives! I HAVE COME FOR** _ **YOU**_ **!"**

/

 _Gods above. He's really doing this._

Claudia dismounted from her horse as she caught sight of the pillar of smoke coming from the Eastern District's cathedral. Her disbelief was mirrored by several of her knights. She was willing to concede that Sir Kyril was effective at doing what he did, but this was just...mind-bogglingly reckless.

Did the man not care for collateral damage? Claudia cursed under her breath as she directed the mages under her command to do what they could.

"Sir Kyril is a reckless soul." One knight said in distaste. "How could Lady Celestine put her trust in such a dangerous man...?"

"Enough." Claudia stated before more murmurings could start, there was already bad blood between the both of them but she could agree on one thing with Sir Kyril. There was no point in talking when they had a job to do.

Claudia drew her sword. "Let's go! Tamara, take the left flank! Shura, you are on the right! Everyone else with me!" The Dawn Templars shouted their acknowledgement, drew swords and raised shields as they advanced into enemy territory. In all their years of service, each knight had never dreamed that such destruction would come to the fair city of Ken, home of the Goddess Reincarnated.

Claudia Levantine marched to war, and when she did so the enemies of her Holiness would tremble. Sir Kyril may have already been here but even he needed help from time to time. She heard the sound of steel clashing against steel.

"Double time!" She snapped out her orders. "Men are dying, Templars! Let's move!"

Above, even as the clouds gathered to hide the sun, flocks of crows were beginning to circle the cathedral. They were waiting for the inevitable carnage, to feast on the cadavers of the slain.

/

Claudia struck down a fleeing rebel even as the rest of the elite Dawn Templars joined the fray. The knight moved quickly, her thoughts focused only on the plain to find Grishom and extract him before someone turned him in to Sir Kyril's 'tender mercies'.

No one deserved that fate and she certainly did not want to lose a high valued target to that...madman. Claudia tightened the grip on her sword as she saw one of Kyril's cadre, the mute boy, cut down a rebel. He looked up at her, his one eye widening a bit in surprise.

"Hugh!"

Claudia saw the other member of this pair, Sanakan she believed her name was, walk towards him. Both youngsters were caked in gore and ash. Sanakan leaned her sword against her shoulder as she regarded Claudia with a raised eyebrow.

"Hail, Lady Claudia." Sanakan said. Her tone of voice clearly indicated her lower class upbringing. Claudia nodded hesitantly. She only knew about these two by reputation but Sanakan was considered Kyril's second in command, a position she shared with Lieutenant Bergen.

"Hail." Claudia greeted back. "Were the both of you separated?"

Hugh shook his head. Sanakan looked at him briefly. "No, lady." She answered for Hugh who Claudia knew was mute. "Sir Kyril has tasked us with cleaning up the remnants. He's interrogating Grishom right now, before he brings him to Her Holiness."

Claudia blinked. "Sir Kyril has Grishom in his clutches?" She asked. This was not good, if she knew Sir Kyril then Grishom was going to be dying painfully soon. She had to put a stop to the man before his murderous torture kills another prisoner.

"Aye." Sanakan said. "Do you wish to meet him?" Her tone of voice was wary. Claudia scowled inwardly. She was the one who was supposed to distrust these two, not the other way around.

"I suppose I should." Claudia lowered her sword.

"Hugh, take her over." Sanakan said. "I'll lead the rest of the squad to kill the rest of the rebel bastards myself."

Hugh gave an overly theatrical bow of subservience that made Sanakan laugh. He then turned to Claudia and gestured for her to follow. Claudia cautiously followed the silent hunter with her retinue of knights even as Sanakan took the squad of soldiers towards their duties.

Above them the crows had begun to gather. The rebellion was over, but the feast of crows had begun. Claudia heard them squawking, the black feathered birds were out and about today. All in thanks to Sir Kyril perhaps.

 _At least they won't starve._ Claudia's thoughts were maudlin. A rebellion from half the noble houses, the Archbishop and de-facto leader of the Church rising up against the Goddess Reborn. She would not have thought such things to have been possible, but the Black Dogs had turned on Eostia and spat on their oaths. They had revealed themselves to be nothing more than evil rapists hell bent on turning this land into a plaything for their entertainment.

The Dawn Templar to her right scowled. "I don't trust this one." She said to Claudia.

"What do you mean by that?" Claudia asked.

"He moves like a cat. As if he's toying with us."

Claudia turned to the front at their guide. There was no wasted movement in Hugh's form. The young man may seem careless or confident but that was only for show. There was a tensile strength in his limbs. She had not seen the young man in action before but from what she saw, he was a very skilled swordsman.

Kyril trained his apprentice Hunters thoroughly, setting his standards high each and every day. The Good Hunter had no patience for the weak or slow, and he only accepted the absolute very best into his company.

As though sensing their unease, Hugh gave the Dawn Templars a brief glance. Claudia frowned at the young man who gave an apologetic smile as he led them through the archway that denoted the entrance to the cathedral.

Claudia was shocked at how...ransacked the place was. Bodies were everywhere, the rebels accounting for most of them. She saw two soldiers, both having the strange upside down runes that denoted their allegiance to Sir Kyril, throw a body into the pile. A third doused the pile of bodies with oil and began burning them.

The stench in the air was that of burning meat, sickly sweet in the morning. She was used to it but some of her knights gagged or covered their mouths. Claudia felt the stares but there was no scorn in the chatter, just the usual gossip between soldiers. She was merely a guest intruding upon Kyril's temporary domain.

She saw the two guards stationed at the entrance to the burned down cathedral and bade her knights to remain here while she spoke to Sir Kyril himself. She intended to demand the status of the renegade Archbishop, Grishom.

/

"Sir Kyril. We've taken the few prisoners that remain into custody."

Kyril waved a hand as he looked down at the broken form of Grishom. The old priest groaned in agony before the Hunter removed his boot from the man's back.

"Shove this animal in the dungeons with the rest." Kyril told the soldier. "No food, water or interactions are permitted. If they demand something from the guards, instruct them to answer with silence."

The soldier bowed and went to relay the orders. Kyril looked down at Grishom before waving his men to take the Archbishop to custody. The Good Hunter ignored the old man's babbling, then he sighed tiredly. Great. He had paperwork to do and he had to make his report to Her Holiness. Kyril pulled down his bandanna and rubbed the back of his head. He looked to the side at the two gigantic muscular corpses of the Minotaurs that Grishom had summoned to do battle with him.

Kyril was pretty sure using dark magic in Ken was a death sentence...

Pity, those Minotaurs would have stood a chance if they had been protecting someone more competent. He killed them both personally for interrupting his conversation with Grishom. After that, the old renegade had folded pretty quickly and Kyril had brought him outside of this hovel to be questioned.

For most of the morning, Kyril was insulted and belittled until he started the old fashioned technique of using pain to get what he needed from Grishom. It was...irritating to say the least.

"Sir Kyril."

The Hunter turned to Claudia Levantine who approached, her eyes widened at the sight of the two dead Minotaurs off to the side. Each one had been cut apart, their heads were gone. Kyril shrugged his shoulders.

"Grishom brought out his friends." He deadpanned. "I put them down."

Claudia looked at him suspiciously. "And Grishom? I saw him on the way in here, Sir Kyril. What did you do to him?"

"I asked him for more information on Lord Mandeville's whereabouts." Kyril said. "And for the names of traitors in the court. He wasn't very forthcoming so perhaps an extended stay in the dungeons will loosen his tongue." He sighed. "Other than that, this farce of a rebellion is over."

"You think it would be that easy?" Claudia questioned him scowling.

"We haven't found Mandeville yet." Kyril answered apathetically. "So we have to go hunting for him soon." He pulled his bandanna over his mouth.

"Let's go. This place is making me irritated."

As Kyril walked out of the burned out shell of what was once a symbol of the Church, Claudia shook her head and followed the Good Hunter out.

The rebellion was over.

Claudia wondered who was going to pay the price now.

 **...**

 _A day later..._

The Council began in earnest. At least, the first part of it anyway.

Celestine Lucross took her seat. As the High Queen, her chair was more ornate and her place made it clear she was the first amongst equals in the Princess Knights. To her right was Claudia Levantine, her second in command. Going down in order on the right side was Alicia Arcturus, Prim Fiorire and then Maia. Kaguya's spot was empty as she was going to be arriving soon while Yukimura defended the fortress Thorn in her name. The rest were occupied by lords and ladies...although their demeanors were less than calm. Some were fearful for their lives because one other person had not arrived yet.

The doors opened and in walked the Good Hunter. Kyril took his seat at the left of Celestine. Following him was Evetta, the pale faced woman that was rumored to be always by his side. There was an involuntary shiver through the room as they saw Evetta take up her position behind Kyril's seat. The Hunter himself didn't show any emotion, his stern visage and intimidating appearance made for a terrifying sight compared to the soft appearance of Celestine and the other Princess Knights.

"Apologies for being late." Kyril whispered. "I had matters to attend to."

"Has Grishom said anything, Sir Kyril?" Celestine asked.

Claudia watched her warily. Celestine's face was impassive, showing neither relief or concern. The High Elf was strangely serene on this day.

"No, Your Holiness." Kyril answered as he stood up. He accepted a scroll from Evetta. "But I am working on that. For now, at least, perhaps these names might sound familiar?"

The nobles in the council chamber looked around nervously as Kyril walked over to Celestine and handed her the scroll. Celestine unfurled it and looked over the contents. Everyone waited with baited breath as they saw Celestine's eyes narrow. It took her a few minutes to read through, Kyril had already made it back to his seat.

"I can safely assure that none of the nobility present here this day are the ones on this list." Celestine said placing the scroll down on the table, her voice had controlled anger in it. "However, know that I will be forced to take punitive measures to make sure that this rebellion _does not happen again."_

The room was silent. "The nobility has enjoyed far too much of its privileges at the cost of the people." Celestine looked disappointed as the nobles in the council began to protest against her doing anything rash.

"Enough!" Celestine snapped, shocking the other Princess Knights to the core. "There will be silence in this Council and I will have it now, whether by permission or by force." Sensing their liege's anger, two of the guards stationed at the door marched forward hands on the hilts of their swords.

"All of you," Celestine gestured to the assembled nobility excluding the princess Knights and Sir Kyril. "Are dismissed. Remain at your estates until I send messengers to you."

As the assembled lords and ladies made their way out of the council chambers, Celestine exhaled through her nose and faced all of her knights. "Those nobles on the list are hereby censured. Their assets will be frozen and any who try to leave are dead men and women." She said to all of them.

"Are we to detain the ones who surrender, milady?" Alicia asked.

"No, throw them in the dungeons." Celestine answered. She turned to Prim. "I do have the legal right to do this, do I not little Prim?"

To her credit, Prim remained passive. "You do, your Holiness. War-time law states that the ultimate authority lies with you for the duration of the conflict...so long as you swear to remove such emergency powers when the war is over."

Celestine closed her eyes, then nodded. "Very well. I will draft the orders..." She then turned her stern eyes onto Claudia and Kyril. "And you will follow them to the letter, the both of you."

Claudia nodded but regarded Kyril who did the same.

"Sir Kyril, in light of recent events I have decided to bestow upon you another duty." Celestine continued. "I name you Lord Executioner. Your first task is to extract information from Grishom and his compatriots on the whereabouts of Sir John Mandeville, all methods are open to you."

Kyril nodded his head. "Lord Executioner..." He said quietly now. "I suppose I'm responsible for Grishom and his cronies."

"Yes, Sir Kyril." Celestine answered. "Do what you must. Mandeville is a slippery snake and I want him found and killed."

That shocked Claudia. "Milady, that is injustice. He has a right to defend himself." She said. "Perhaps we should consider imprisoning him-"

"I want him dead, Claudia." Celestine answered. "We cannot afford to be lax anymore."

"Er..." Maia spoke up a bit. "Isn't he at the head of the Merchant's Guild? Wouldn't that make negotiations difficult with them?"

"Not if they wish to remain out of the Lord Executioner's sights." Prim commented glancing at Kyril.

Celestine faced Claudia who shook her head. "This is unethical, milady." She said sternly.

"Much must be sacrificed in war." Celestine countered just as resolute. "I am sorry Claudia, but this is what must be done to keep my people safe."

"What of the Guild?" Kyril asked. "Shall I be dealing with them?"

"No. Claudia shall do what she has to on that front, if Prim could coordinate with her that would be much appreciated." Celestine answered. "We must recover from this...incident as best we can."

She leaned back in her chair. "For now, this meeting is adjourned."

Alicia and Prim stood up with Claudia so they could begin their work. Maia gave Kyril a wave before heading off on her own. That left Kyril and Celestine alone as the Good Hunter had instructed Evetta to inform his cadre that they would be meeting soon to renew their oaths.

"Am I a monster, Sir Kyril?" Celestine asked. "I just sent several men to their deaths. What of their wives? Their children?"

"Such is the price of war, milady." Kyril answered. "It's best if you let me shoulder the blame for this."

"I ordered you to do this." Celestine whispered as Kyril stood up. "I am the hand that guides the blade."

"Then that is how people will see it." Kyril spoke quietly. "But, I will follow your orders. You gave me a task and I will complete that task." He went to leave. "Will I see you in the Dream?"

Celestine looked up at him shocked. Then she smiled warmly. He knew how stressed she was, that was something she didn't expect.

"Yes."


	27. Chapter 27

27

Duties

 _"Many believe that I take pleasure in the torment I place upon my enemy's head. I do not. This is not a hobby, it's just bad business that I happen to be good at."- Excerpt from an unpublished memoir on the Lord Executioner._

/

 _Sir Kyril's personal quarters, Office of the Lord Executioner._

Lord Executioner. The title had its own perks to it, such as being part of the elite of Ken. However, he was considered a pariah for those who bore the title had the power to execute whoever and whatever intended harm against Eostia and her Goddess Incarnate. Celestine had not named such a person in centuries because of how...ostracized someone was when they acquired the title. Celestine had in fact come by to apologize profusely for troubling him and for adding another heavy burden on his shoulders.

It was enough for Kyril Sutherland, however, being the High Queen's personal executioner. Kyril was glad that he could be more flexible in how he handled things now, for one he had overall command over how his prisoners were treated. Claudia Levantine had not approved of his ascension as Executioner but at least she stayed out of the way. He didn't know why she was complaining when her husband was merely under protective custody for the duration of the rebellion, and even that was a "light punishment" compared to what the other poor bastards he had under his care were suffering. It was a conundrum he would have to solve in time. Perhaps the good knight would be more civil now that the rebellion was utterly crushed. He made a note to share whatever he had learned with her.

And to discuss what exactly she was doing having Evetta trailed.

The gaolers who worked with him were not going to be running out of coin at least. They were the ones who kept watch on the former Archbishop Grishom and the animals who chose to follow him. Kyril was surprised that the man refused to talk, but that did not matter in the slightest. The Good Hunter would get what information he needed, even if he had to break the priest apart with his bare hands.

Kyril looked over another letter, demanding that he release another lower nobleman's heir. He crumpled the piece of parchment up and tossed it into the fireplace with an irritated motion. The Good Hunter massaged his forehead trying to ward off a headache as he glared furiously at the stack of letters awaiting his approval. This was the part that he hated the most about his new position.

Bloody paperwork. As if he had the time for this when the war was on, was Celestine passing this onto him for some reason? If she was then he was just about ready to bring the entire stack of letters for her approval, and was that close to having the Messengers replace his name with hers. Kyril exhaled through his nose, calming himself down. Grace was off today, and since Soren's duty consisted of watching over her she had dragged the poor boy to Anna Florence's house for a little party celebrating the High Elf's anniversary with her betrothed Ian. He had to make a note to purchase a gift for them both. While Anna Florence was not fond of Kyril in the slightest, the Good Hunter thought it prudent to buy something for the couple in gratitude for taking good care of Grace and Soren whenever he was away on tasks for the High Queen.

Perhaps a bag of gold would suffice? If they were planning on having children, they would need financial security...oh, the joys of socialization. He had never bothered with it in Yharnam and he certainly had no reason to bother with it now...for the time being at least.

Kyril turned back to the stack of letters. Most were useless greetings from the noble class, but the vast majority were angry letters demanding his attention as to why they were being investigated by the Crown or to demand the release of relatives who had the misfortune of being caught up in the net of Kyril's investigations. He ought to have put the entire stack of letters into fireplace. Damned, useless peacocks!

Said investigations were conducted by Demeter, one of the Dark Elves that he had rescued from Mandeville's clutches. The Good Hunter massaged his temples as he thought about his newest followers. Each and every one of those Dark Elves had sworn absolute loyalty to him and asked to serve him in gratitude for sparing their families from Mandeville's depredations. Demeter was especially fanatical in that regard and as a result of proving her loyalty he had thus put her in charge of rounding up suspicious individuals who were supporting the Black Dogs during the rebellion. Demeter, when she had found out that Sir Kyril was trusting her with such an important job, looked like she was suffering hot flashes after that particular meeting. The Good Hunter had never seen someone with such dark skin turn that flushed.

Which was disturbing in and of itself, but Kyril needed that job done. So he assigned it to her. The Good Hunter honestly didn't know how Demeter enjoyed being ordered around but...he decided not to ask why. It was one thing to be the subject of adoration. It was another to be worshiped like a demigod in human form.

Irritably he wondered how Celestine dealt with this kind of insanity in the first place.

As a result of the tumultuous events of the last week, Celestine Lucross had ordered martial law to be instated and was currently working on laws to stymie the undisputed power of the noble class that had been the status quo for centuries. There was certainly quite an uproar when the announcement came up...which was promptly silenced when Celestine had also announced Sir Kyril's new rank as Lord Executioner and had explained his responsibilities to Ken at large as the one investigating the noble families whose members had been caught with dealings with House Mandeville and the Black Dogs. As Kyril's reputation for ruthlessness was well known the nobility's complaints had turned to pleading and fearful obedience, the worthless rats doing what they could to sell each other out to avoid being given over to the Good Hunter's "tender mercies". He had already seen enough pleading from the traitors he executed a few days before, it was utterly pathetic and Celestine was said to have been in a dark mood after yesterday's court announcements.

The Good Hunter felt Evetta's presence by his side as she set down a cup of tea and a tray of biscuits. Whenever she was here, it was quiet which was just the way he liked it. Visitors of the unwanted kind were rare whenever Evetta made her presence known and even then, most did not see her if she willed it. Celestine and Olga knew that the Plain Doll was precious to Sir Kyril and they, apart from Claudia, were the only non-hunters who knew of her existence. Those two were also not hostile to her, which gave them both points in that regard.

There was a knock on his door. "Enter!" Kyril called out, idly wondering what this was going to be about. He idly unbuckled his pistol holster just to be sure. Even if the rebellion was done with, there was no reason for him to slack off. Traitors were still about. If they thought him soft because of his ascension to nobility, those Black Dog bastards had another thing coming. The war was still going on. Kyril continued his musings, even as he pondered on the next war council with the rest of the Princess Knights that were coming up. It would be good to hear from Lady Kaguya and her ever dependable bodyguard, Yukimura.

"Milord, Celestine Lucross requests your presence." The maid at the door spoke meekly unable to keep her gaze on the Good Hunter's stern visage. "At your earliest convenience."

"Very well." Kyril said, distantly as he reached for the stack of letters before he thought better of it. "Let her know that I am on my way."

"Yes, milord."

The maid closed the door. Kyril sighed and stood up even as Evetta handed him his feathered, tattered hat. "I will remain here, Good Hunter." She said, unruffled as ever.

Kyril nodded and both bowed to each other in their customary greeting and farewell before he departed for the throne room where Celestine took court. He walked the hallways of Celestine's personal estate, ignoring the way the guards stared at him. The tails of his dark coat billowed slightly behind him. His footsteps were silent as he walked, prowled some would say, down the hall and headed straight to Celestine's throne room where she made announcements or decrees. It was where she ran the country in public, unlike Kyril who preferred isolation and silence, Celestine was warm to her people. Commoner and Noble alike praised her for being so upfront with them. Her honesty was...refreshing for the Good Hunter. Celestine was a warm and humble woman to all who encountered her. Her beauty and grace were matched only by a few but that only put her on a pedestal, utterly separating her from her subjects.

It was just too bad that there were many who admired her for all the wrong reasons. Or had the gall to take advantage of her generosity. Kyril made sure that those "admirers" would pay for their folly and arrogance, their crimes of joining the Black Dogs for cheap rewards were worthy of a most painful death.

It was mercy enough for them to suffer that pain quickly.

Shaking away his dark thoughts, Kyril chided himself for such blood-lust. A Hunter must always be careful lest they become as corrupt as the very beasts they slew. He walked up to the entrance to the throne room where two guards were stationed. They bowed swiftly, almost fearfully as the Good Hunter approached. "Lady Celestine and Lady Olga are inside waiting for you, milord." The older one spoke, nervousness evident in his body language even as his tone was commendably neutral.

"Very well. I shall pass through." Kyril said, although he was a bit confused as to why these two were so nervous. Then again, there was his reputation as the "Bloody Left Hand of the Goddess" to think about. He shrugged to himself.

That was but one of many titles the people of Ken had given him. If he added any more he would probably end up celebrating a new record. He sarcastically wondered where he was going to get that much funds for a party.

/

"Lady Celestine. Lady Olga."

Olga nearly jumped out of her skin as Sir Kyril approached. The man was still wearing his usual ensemble of coat, mask and strange feathered hat. He was armed, as usual with his gruesome Saw Cleaver and pistol. Celestine had decided not to bother trying to convince him to disarm and relax whenever he was at the palace. Her Lord Executioner was a paranoid man and ever since the rebellion he had been somewhat of a recluse of late, spending most of his time in the Hunter's Dream with Evetta his longest serving companion.

Celestine turned and smiled warmly at Kyril, even if her eyes showed some form of sadness. It seemed that she was still in a dark mood from the aftermath of the rebellion. Kyril could understand her feelings but knew this was not the time to rest. The Black Dogs had to be punished and reminded of their failures. He had a war to win.

The Good Hunter kept his thoughts private. It was rude to complain in front of one's superior, and Sir Kyril did not want to start any of that right now. Or ever.

"Sir Kyril. It is good to see you on this day." Celestine spoke softly. "Have you been resting?"

Kyril tilted his head down. "I've been doing paperwork if that's what you mean." He answered her, honestly.

Olga frowned. "That simply will not do, Sir Kyril. You need your rest. You have been fighting for quite a while now!"

The Good Hunter regarded the Dark Elf Queen with a look. "I have rested enough, I believe." He said softly. He weathered Olga's glower stoically, matching it with an arched brow that sent Celestine giggling for a bit.

Celestine intervened before Olga could start something else. "Sir Kyril, it's not about resting enough. It's that you have done so much for my country and my people." She smiled gently. "Do I have to order you to come to my chambers for tea? Olga and I have managed to find a wonderful brew that you might enjoy."

Celestine knew she was taking a risk, that Kyril could just as easily decline and ask for more tasks to be done as her new Lord Executioner. But the man liked his tea. She watched Kyril's expressionless face for a moment, wondering if he was wrestling with the choice of saying no, but he finally sighed and gave his answer.

"Very well."

The High Elf beamed. At last, some headway. She knew that this was but one rare moment in their encounters but Sir Kyril had decided to rest. Even if for a little bit, he was just Kyril Sutherland the man, not the Hunter. All she wanted for him was a moment of peace, however fleeting it was. He deserved the rest.

Privately, she wished that he would find the time to rest with her, and her alone. But there was no way she was going to admit that in front of anyone. Even Olga, seeing as it would only give the Dark Elf even more ammunition to make fun of her.

"Thank you, Sir Kyril." Celestine said gracefully. "And don't hesitate to ask Miss Evetta if she wants to come along."

"You don't have to." Olga deadpanned as she nudged her head at Kyril. "That one is pretty much attached to his shadow."

"It would be quite rude if we said nothing to Miss Evetta." Celestine said. "Even if she does come and go as she pleases."

Kyril shrugged. "I never planned on stopping her from doing that." He told them both. "She is a lot more independent than I."

Celestine and Olga looked at each other. That was saying something.

/

Celestine's quarters were humble, but private. Hence why she chose it to hold the small tea party between all three of them. Of course, the High Elf was not immune to the sordid rumors that she had a fascination with the intimidating Sir Kyril (she had heard that there were plays written on the subject, but she told no one that she had asked for copies) that some would deem inappropriate.

In any case, they would not be disturbed here for an extended amount of time. Not even Celestine's personal servants were allowed in without permission. It may not be the Hunter's Dream, where time behaved differently whenever he needed it to, but it would suffice. Celestine beamed as Olga and Kyril sat down. Olga leaned back in her chair while Kyril sat perfectly still, a huge contrast to the peaceful setting. Still, he relaxed his posture somewhat and quietly removed his hat, lowering his bandanna at the same time. The tattered tricorne sat at his left hand, drawing Celestine's stare for a few moments before she turned her attention back to the Good Hunter who stifled a yawn unsuccessfully. Celestine never really looked at Kyril's stern visage, seeing as it mostly remained covered by both his hat and the bandanna he wore at his neck.

Celestine frowned. "Sir Kyril, have you been sleeping?" She asked.

"I have." Kyril answered . "I must confess, however, that paperwork has been mounting ever since the rebellion and my ascension to this office. I'm afraid that sleep is a secondary concern."

Celestine's frown turned deeper as she processed the information. Kyril sighed knowing full well that she was most displeased with him prioritizing work over his health. Thank goodness for eldritch blood, he thought sarcastically. She sighed. "It would do well to soothe my worries if you slept more, Sir Kyril."

The Hunter shrugged in apology. He'd try, nothing more nothing less. Sleep never did anything for him, but it was an enjoyable activity nonetheless. Even if he really did not need to.

Celestine poured out some tea, which Olga took. Kyril sipped his appreciatively and set the cup down on the small tray. It was a slow day, just after Celestine finished overseeing her court to keep the city running. However, the skies were not cloudy and the sun was shining. It was a tribute to the brief peace that Ken was going through, a well deserved one since it had just endured a rebellion for the first time in centuries. Celestine could not have believed it at first but she knew now just how fragile peace could be. She wondered idly as to what history would say about the victor of this war.

She was especially curious of what historians would say of Sir Kyril the Bloody.

"How are things, lady Olga?" Kyril asked after taking another sip of tea. The question snapped Celestine out of her reverie.

"With what?" Olga returned.

"Your people." Kyril said. "I know you spoke to Demeter earlier."

Celestine watched with some concern as Olga's ears drooped slightly. "We...came to an understanding that I had no right to abandon my people to the orcs, that I ought to be executed for what I have done. But, you have fought long and hard for all of Eostia and now for Garan by saving me." She stated.

"We're not friends...but she is willing to work with me and Chloe for the duration of this war."

Kyril nodded, seemingly satisfied. "I shall talk to her if you wish." He said to Olga.

"No, Sir Kyril." Olga said. The Dark Queen smiled slightly. "This is my burden. It is high time that this Queen bear it by herself. If you have need of my assistance, then you only need but ask. It is my payment for you saving my life and Chloe's in my Fortress. I owe you another for saving my people from slavery."

Celestine knew Olga did not think lightly on this. The Dark Elf Queen she knew was haughty, but the war with the Black Dogs had changed that it seemed. Celestine smiled. She took a sip of tea while Kyril did the same.

It was a slow day. They could take their time.

Kyril tapped his gloved hands on the surface of Celestine's table. "There were more slaves in the holdings of House Mandeville." He said softly.

"Oh, really?" Olga sounded deadpan but her eyes flashed with such fury that Celestine put a hand on her upper arm in a soothing motion to try and calm her down. It was no small wonder that they had gone to war over this. Kyril had not been there, but the slavery of one's people tended to be most unpalatable to a ruler.

Kyril did not say anything about his own past, seeing as he had seen far worse things than the enslavement of others during the Night of the Hunt. The Good Hunter exhaled before continuing on.

"Seeing as that house has been put under censure and most of its members were arrested, I figured I'd let Lieutenant Bergen do what he can on that account." He said softly, knowing full well that Celestine had asked him to lay low for the time being. His brutality had caused a bit of an uproar within the noble court. Even if he didn't give a damn about his reputation.

Celestine wasn't certain that Kyril needed protecting from the politics in her court however, while the Good Hunter didn't care about politics he was good at doing what was needed to be done.

The High Elf wondered just who would survive should Kyril be provoked into moving against the noble class.

"Sir Kyril...how many did you manage to rescue?"

"Twenty are still alive," Kyril said blandly. "A handful have already died at the hands of their masters. Most of those were children."

Olga's fists clenched and Celestine sighed, whispering a prayer.

"Those who had participated were asked to draw lots as to who would live and who would die. Since the believe that the lives of others are worth a profit, I will show them just how cruel chance can be in that regard." Kyril said quietly. "I will see to them at dawn."

"Please make it quiet, Sir Kyril." Celestine said. "We cannot afford any more distractions."

"As you wish."

/

 _West District of Ken, Little Angel's Orphanage…_

Soren took a deep breath as he looked at the old building that had once served as his childhood home. He nervously fiddled with the string that kept the bag of god shut as he tried to calm himself down. He hadn't seen Sister Ramiel in a very long time. The High Elf nun had been like a mother to him, and the only things he could do for her was to send her a few pieces of gold to help support the orphanage.

"Are you nervous, Soren?" Lily asked with a smile.

"I just...I'm remembering a few things." Soren said looking up at the old orphanage. "I hoped that it wouldn't close, this place." He scratched his messy hair. "It would probably kill me if it did. This was...This used to be my home."

Lily's smile faded slightly but she nudged him in the shoulder. "Come on, Soren. I think it's time you showed your face to the children here." She said. "I bet they missed you a lot."

Soren took another deep breath but nodded. Lily smiled wider. The young Hunter had told her about this place, all the funny stories about his childhood adventures away from the orphanage, and how Sister Ramiel did what she could to make sure he was raised right. Soren had been the oldest child in the orphanage, and thus did what he could to help when he was old enough to strike out on his own. Which was why he was forced to turn to thieving and he had ended up under the deceased Barnum Bailey's employ. He had realized that he never thanked Sanakan for that. He probably should remember to do so when he got the chance.

How times had changed, Lily mused. Now the former thief was a Hunter in service to Her Holiness's Lord Executioner and he was now receiving money instead of taking it by guile. Soren had once aspired to become a knight, just for the pay not the fame. Because the orphanage was in dire straits and he was disappointed that Sister Ramiel had told him not to worry. While the West District wasn't as bad as the east right now, there were still a bunch of street gangs out here to worry about.

"Soren, come on." Lily said, pushing Soren forward as he had stopped in the middle of the street. He was beginning to draw looks, just as she did. Not many saw Sir Kyril's apprentices but they were recognized by reputation so they were at least left alone and not surrounded by crowds waiting to give them praise or suck up. Nobody started any fights either, which was a bigger bonus. Soren was still armed though, because he saw quite a few shady folks giving him and Lily the stink eye.

"Alright, Lily." Soren said. He then hesitantly knocked on the door three times.

A child opened the door then stood stock still, gaping up at Soren who was still heavily armed with his sword-rapier and pistol.

"Big Brother?" She whispered, unwilling to believe that he was the real deal.

Soren blinked then nodded, removing his hat in the process. The girl, aged twelve with black hair lashed into pig-tails, hugged Soren around the waist. "Big Brother! You're back!" She cried out, then started crying.

"Yeah, I'm back." Soren said, rubbing the girl's back. "I'm back Neela."

Neela buried her face into Soren's chest. "You were gone for so long big brother...You didn't send a letter for weeks..."

Soren scratched his head. "Yeah, sorry." He said softly. "I was...busy working for Sir Kyril."

Neela stiffened slightly. It seemed that Sir Kyril's terrifying reputation reached even the Western District. Being a part of the cadre of Hunters under his command didn't do much to rectify the terror people felt for the Good Hunter.

"Oh...Sister Ramiel's gonna flip when she finds out!" Neela said, sniffling happily now. "Come in..." She noticed Lily standing politely behind Soren. "Oh...you brought someone..."

Soren opened and closed his mouth for a bit as Neela stared unabashedly at the white garbed Hunter. "Uh, Neela. Hey, this is Lily. I work with her."

"Oh...okay..." Neela shyly looked up at Lily, blushing now that she saw how pretty Lily was. "N-Nice to meet you, Miss Lily."

Lily smiled demurely. "Nice to meet you as well, Neela. Can we both come in? Soren's been a little nervous."

Neela nodded enthusiastically.

Soren glumly looked at Lily who smiled innocently as Neela opened the door wider for them.

"This is for all the trouble I've been giving you, isn't it?" He asked.

Lily just grinned at him without saying a thing. "Shall we?"

Soren nodded and the pair entered the orphanage building. It was quiet inside, a bit musty but it was just as Soren remembered it. Sister Ramiel did what she could but money was always tight, even if Soren had made his attempts at giving more money to her. He remembered spending so much time trying to get out of this place and realized that it was the only home he had ever known. The bag of gold jingled in his hand.

"Here! He's here, Big Sister!"

Soren looked up to see a High Elf in dark robes. Her short black hair was kept in a tight bob cut. Ramiel's golden eyes widened and she stiffened. She frowned. Soren swallowed the lump in his throat while Lily watched him carefully. The former thief was nervous, but even he had not expected his foster mother's reaction to be a frown.

"Hi...Sister Ramiel." Soren said, politely.

"You've never answered my letters." Ramiel spoke evenly as she stepped closer to Soren.

"No, ma'am." Soren answered, sounding a lot less confident than he used to be. "I...I didn't. That Barnum Bailey had me by the throat, I couldn't do anything."

"Furthermore." Ramiel said, her hands clasped at her waist. "You stand before me armed for battle. You are now a squire under one of the deadliest knights in the history of Ken."

She unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Soren's shoulders and began to sob. "Why didn't you tell us you were alright?"

Soren swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged her back. "I'm sorry, mom..." He mumbled. "I was...busy. Sir Kyril's a slave driver."

Lily frowned. "The Master has his reasons for training us so thoroughly Soren." She spoke up. "Besides, you've thrown yourself into every opportunity to better yourself so why are you complaining?"

Ramiel let go of Soren who turned towards Lily scratching his black hair. "It's so not worth the bruises."

"If we bleed during training, we bleed less during war." Lily replied with a smile. She bowed to Ramiel. "Greetings, Sister. I am Lily, Soren's partner in Sir Kyril's cadre."

Ramiel bowed to her as well. "Sister Ramiel, as you know Miss Lily." She said and smiled. "I thank you for keeping this rash boy's head on his shoulders." The High Elf let go of Soren.

"Please, do come into the kitchen. I was just about to start cooking some lunch."

Soren scratched his cheek. "Can I help?" He asked.

Ramiel smiled at him. "Of course."

The kitchen was just as Soren remembered it. It was a bit stuffed now, what with the orphanage children doing what they could to help out. He remembered taking turns being the one in charge of cooking, the older ones were responsible for the actual work while the youngsters were setting up the table. As Soren rolled up his sleeves and got ready, Lily followed Ramiel to her office.

"I cannot accept this." Ramiel said as she looked uncomfortably at the bag of gold Soren had given to her. "Lord Kyril...He is a kind man but this is just too much for..."

"He intended it as a gift, Lady Ramiel." Lily said making Ramiel flinch. The Pristine Hunter smiled gracefully. "The Master may be a cold man but even he recognizes the efforts you have made here."

She looked around at the humble room Ramiel claimed as her own. "Soren talked a lot about this place. He loved it, even if he had to leave it in the end." She continued.

Ramiel set the gold aside. "I worried constantly about him." She said. "Especially with...the rebellion."

Lily sat back down. "Soren has proven himself an able Hunter in our Master's cadre." She commented. "We will keep him safe, but he intends to prove himself able to stand by our side. Which he has, on multiple occasions."

Ramiel nodded. "Your master's reputation for brutality precedes him." She said evenly.

"I know." Lily agreed. "But, he fights for us all. I will not defend his action as of late but he does what he has to in this war so that it may end swiftly."

Ramiel pursed her lips. "And so he stoops to a level lower than the Black Dogs?"

"Lady Ramiel, I've seen terrible things." Lily said tonelessly as she laced her fingers together. "I have seen what men can do to another living being. I have seen my sisters become entertainment for demons, their flesh and their minds consumed by insanity as they were used as playthings. I have seen a man transform a good woman into a mindless shell of what she used to be. I have seen him sacrifice an entire city to bring a horrific monster to kill another. But I have also seen my Master stand against such evil, to be as lethal to everything that threatens this country and its ruler. He is a hard man, but he has chosen our side."

Lily smiled faintly. "I know that he has to do terrible things. I know he hates himself as much as the enemy. That is why he has my loyalty, because he would do anything to keep the people safe. Even if they hated him for it, he would still raise his sword to protect them."

...

"Are we even at the right bloody place, Hugh?"

Hugh exhaled through his nose, then rubbed his forehead before he gave Sanakan a meaningful look. Yes, he had followed Soren's directions to the orphanage he was heading towards. Even if the Western District had the same types of buildings all over the place, Hugh was pretty sure he had the right place.

"I don't see a sign." Sanakan commented.

Hugh exhaled, throwing his hands up in the air. Fine, he'd just let her ask for directions if he got it wrong.

"What!?" Sanakan frowned. "What did I do, Hugh!? I'm just being cautious!"

Hugh shook his head, simply walking up to the door and knocking. He hated to do this to Soren but duty called.

And when the Boss called, everyone answered.

When the door opened, Sanakan took over. "Afternoon lady." Sanakan said tipping her wide brimmed hat. The nun at the door blinked in surprise seeing them both.

"Is Soren here?"

/

Kyril Sutherland put down the quill pen. "Good to see that the four of you are here." He said and stood up from behind his desk.

In front, all four of his Hunters were waiting. The Good Hunter was usually going to assign them a monster that needed to be killed and sent them in pairs. That was the usual thing, but today he had all four of them in his office together.

That meant trouble.

"I will get straight to the point." Kyril said, looking each of them in the eye. "Chloe has gone missing in the Eastern district. She was following a lead into Mandeville's location."

"Shit." Sanakan muttered.

"I assume, Master, this is the doing of the rebels?" Lily asked.

"Most likely." Kyril said.

"Which is why we're going on a Hunt tonight."

 **Mandeville's screwed.**

 **Sorry for the rough going.**


	28. Chapter 28

28

Cadre

"What can we expect, Boss?" Sanakan asked even as they walked into the Eastern district to begin their search for Chloe and her kidnapper Mandeville.

"Anything. Everyone trying to kill us." Kyril answered blandly. "Things in this district aren't exactly stable. There are many street gangs here that want to see us dead." The Good Hunter strapped the Stake Driver onto his arm, the stake clicking as it was primed. He smiled to himself before strapping the Hunter Axe to his back alongside his Blunderbuss. He was going in heavily armed today, and no one was going to stop him from leading his cadre in the Hunt for Mandeville.

Olga had requested permission to go with them but he had denied it, her presence would only make things harder, especially in the Eastern District. Kyril felt sorry for the Dark Elf Queen, it was her handmaiden that was out there in the dark but it was Kyril's job to drag her out of it. Olga was being too emotional, her facade was breaking down in the face of Chloe's disappearance. He had to count on Celestine to keep Olga sanguine, otherwise nobody would be very happy with an entire district of Ken being reduced to ash thanks to Olga's magic.

He just hoped that it would not be a tragic ending for this Hunt, Kyril was going to make sure of it. Otherwise, Sir John Mandeville will pay dearly for what he was attempting to do. Idly, Kyril wondered if John Mandeville thought taking hostages was going to weaken his resolve. The Good Hunter decided that if Mandeville thought that he had the drop on the Good Hunter, then he was going to be quite surprised at the outcome.

The man was going to die. Olga could be there for that at least. He would allow her vengeance for the enslaving of her people. That was why she had one of his Small Resonant Bells, said to have been used by Hunters to assist each other during one of many Nights of the Hunt. Olga was no Hunter but she was a canny sorceress like Celestine who was more focused on darker magic.

/

The Eastern District.

The destruction wrought here by the rebels was still in the process of being rebuilt. Armed soldiers patrolled the streets as crime had risen enough to warrant the extra patrols. It was here that Kyril found many Dawn Templars as well, all under the command of Claudia Levantine. Kyril wondered if she was the commander on duty here. He would not be surprised if she was.

And she was, being set up at an abandoned estate belonging to a deceased noble. Kyril made a note to head up there first to see if she noticed anything, particularly if Chloe had been seen by her. He hoped for the best and prepared or the worst as he walked up the steps giving a respectful nod to the Templars at the door. To their credit, they didn't scowl as much as they used to at him but at least they returned the greeting.

Inside the great hall of the musty estate, Claudia was looking over a map of the eastern district. She saw Kyril walking inside with his cadre of Hunters. "Lord Kyril." She said, evenly. Her scowl still remained.

"Lady Levantine." Kyril said just as evenly though his masked face made it difficult to gauge his expression. "I'm afraid this is not a social visit. I'm here looking for Chloe, she was reported missing to me a few days ago."

Claudia blinked but she nodded. "Tell me what happened. I was just speaking with her before I took over operations here."

Kyril did as asked. Chloe was following a lead on Sir John Mandeville and supposedly she had found a trail only to end up missing. Sharl, the commander of Kyril's scouts, was sent in and they found no trace of the half-human half-dark elf but they would be on station if Kyril had needed support. The Good Hunter had then asked for Lieutenant Bergen to be prepared to march into the Eastern District when signaled. After that, Kyril had volunteered to lead his cadre of Hunters into the East district to find her for Celestine and especially for Olga, seeing as she was close to the Hunter as a friend of his.

Celestine had originally wanted to deny that and was going to ask him to send someone else but she knew that if there was one person in this entire city who could rescue Chloe and find Mandeville to kill him, then the Good Hunter was the only one capable of doing so.

Claudia rubbed her chin. "Blast. And here I had hoped that the rebellion would truly be over with." She said. She looked at him. "What are you going to do?"

"What I can." Kyril said. "I'm here to find her, and get her out of any jam."

"Is that why you're so...heavily armed?" Claudia asked, looking distastefully at the axe on Kyril's back.

"Before I came to this country, I spent a horribly long amount of time nearly dying and killing off mobs of insane villagers. I have seen good people get torn apart by beasts and other things too horrifying to speak of." Kyril told her, which surprised Claudia. Nobody had heard just what Kyril Sutherland had gone through. Now, while their relationship was strained immensely, Claudia still did not expect Kyril to be open with her.

"Creatures like Mandeville, Vault, Beasley and Shamuhaza are nothing to me. But the people who suffer under their care are the ones that matter." Kyril said quietly. "Those who deceive the people like Grishom are also not worthy of the blades that will kill them. Luu-Luu is dead. Maia is still recovering from her ordeal. That will not happen to Chloe, not on my watch."

Claudia looked at him skeptically. "Don't burn anything down and we won't have a problem." She said. "I don't like you, Sir Kyril but we have the same goal. I'd suggest going to the Talon Bar deeper into the district."

"Talon Bar?" Kyril pressed her.

"Indeed." Claudia answered. "It is known for housing much of the criminal elements here...and seeing that you and your cadre are more than capable of defending yourselves, you might find some information there." She then crossed her arms. "After that, I should be able to take care of the scum there."

Kyril raised a brow. "You're hunting down criminals now? Why not leave that to the regulars?" He asked. It was a strange duty for the most esteemed order of knights in Eostia, second to nobody.

Claudia shrugged. "They have their hands full already with the reconstruction, I figured I could lend a hand." She said.

"Hmm." Kyril let out a satisfied hum. "Well, then. Looks like I'm going in for a drink."

/

"A drink Boss?" Sanakan groused looking up at the bar, it looked ratty as all hell and she swore that one of the guys just laid out on the ground in front of them was dead and had been dead for a while. It certainly did not have the welcoming atmosphere compared t the other districts that's for sure. "In this raggedy place? I'd be surprised if the drinks weren't made of rat piss and cat shit." She looked distastefully around her, wrinkling her nose. Several unscrupulous folks watched them warily, before recognition set in as they realized just who was in town today. Word had quickly spread that the Lord Executioner was in town and only the very arrogant or very foolish disregarded that significant fact and made plans to waylay the cadre of Hunters in their midst.

"That...is a rather disgusting way of putting it." Soren muttered with a grimace. Lily had to agree and she scowled at Sanakan who shrugged. Hugh nudged Sanakan with his elbow, looking at her reproachfully.

"What? I'm just saying..." Sanakan didn't look contrite in the slightest and Hug simply just huffed in annoyance. She needed to learn tact.

"While Sanakan could be right...we are not going to be here for a long time." Kyril said, a little amused at the commentary. "We're here to get information."

"Rules of engagement, master?" Lily asked focused as always.

"If anyone starts a fight, take their hands. If anyone draws a weapon, take their lives." Kyril answered and walked through the doorway. Indeed, he himself had consumed worse things during the Night of the Hunt. He was not eager to repeat that experience here in Eostia and made sure to keep an eye on his coin purse seeing all the unruly little children around here. He would make a donation but he was a bit pressed for time. Perhaps he would do so later? That would certainly help things with restoration in the East. Kyril sighed as the smell brought back memories of just surviving in the crazed streets of Yharnam. The sewers, in particular, were one of the things he remembered vividly.

"Bloody hell, it stinks in here." Sanakan muttered under her breath and pulled up her bandanna. Soren and Hugh did the same. Lily endured, thus far she seemed the most calm out of all of them. She was focused entirely on the mission. Besides, demon and green-skin stink was worse than this place anyway. Soren said nothing and if the stench concerned him, he didn't show it. He kept his face remarkably stoic as he watched everyone in here warily. Considering that he had lived most of his childhood as a thief on the streets, he had probably seen a lot more than either Sanakan or Hugh.

Kyril took a look around. The bar was quiet, the tavern-goers were all ragged and some were thin to the point of starvation. The bar maids looked...well, he was having a rather hard time describing them as they were exposed and yet only inspired revulsion in him. He bit that down. The Good Hunter approached the bar where a large man was laughing at some private joke he shared with other, more unscrupulous characters. He was fat to the point of being grotesquely formed. Kyril had seen similarly built creatures deep in the Chalice Dungeons, where they held surprising agility that caught him off guard more than once. This bartender was probably incapable of such feats for only the insane were capable of doing so.

"Well, now." The bartender smirked insolently. "Look what we have here, isn't this one the Goddess's new Lord Executioner? Well, what are we-"

Kyril had quietly unbuckled his holster and pulled out his flintlock in open hostility. The bar quieted down almost instantly as he raised the weapon and fired a round into the ceiling. The gunshot was loud enough for everyone in the bar to focus on what was going on and a scream came from the second floor. The Good Hunter's cadre watched the bar goers silently as they readied for a fight.

Kyril was not a very patient man when he had a job to do. He lowered his pistol as he regarded the crowd with an unfeeling glare.

"I killed quite a few of the Black Dogs and their orcs with this weapon." Kyril said, his tone sibilant yet loud enough to be heard by all. "So...let's dispense with the welcome. I come here in search of Chloe, Olga Discordia's handmaiden. She was sent here to follow the trail of a certain lord who has escaped my clutches."

He lowered his gun. "Does anyone wish to speak about what they know?" He asked them all. "Or is this miserable shitpit going to end up a charnel house instead of an alehouse?"

/

"Well, Boss...I can say with certainty that that actually worked." Sanakan said with a smile as the bartender began preparing drinks, in thanks for sparing his life in exchange for any information on Mandeville's movements. "We get free room and board, the food is actually quite good...and..."

She reached into the bowl of cashews and popped them in her mouth. "Some excellent cashews."

"Is food really all you think about?" Lily muttered, having ordered nothing but soup. The former nun watched Sanakan chew open mouthed with absolute disgust, until Hugh also got sick of it and nudged Sanakan with his elbow. The mute gave Sanakan a meaningful look until she closed her mouth while chewing. She looked ashamed.

On the other side of Lily, Soren snickered before tucking into his bowl of stew. A large tankard of ale sat next to his hand. The boy was drinking too much and Lily had also looked at that with disapproval.

Kyril in the meantime looked into his tankard of ale before addressing the bartender and began questioning him. The bartender answered truthfully, for the Lord Executioner was in the building and everyone knew that crossing him was a fatal mistake that few were willing to risk.

"The Boss is pissed, isn't he?" Soren asked as he took a swig of ale.

"He is." Sanakan said, swallowing her food. "He was the one who rescued Chloe and Lady Olga from the Black Fortress a few months ago."

"Damn." Soren said sounding impressed. "Three against Vault with a hundred or so Black Dogs at his back? I'd have called those odds really long."

Hugh shrugged. The Boss was more than capable of taking care of himself. But towing two really important individuals from Garan to Eostia while keeping them alive at the same time? That was a tall order that even Kyril had admitted would be stacked against him. He idly wondered again what would have happened if Kyril had sided with Olga instead of the Goddess. That was an interesting thought but he pushed it aside for now as Kyril nodded in thanks to the bartender and slipped him a few gold coins, which was probably more than what he made in a year. The surprise on the man's face was priceless and Hugh could see the amused gleam in Kyril's eyes.

Hugh wasn't going to complain. Kyril paid everyone handsomely, although people began to wonder just how and where he was getting his gold. Hugh still refused to believe that Kyril had spent some time picking up spare coinage dropped around the streets of Yharnam. Gold that had somehow accumulated while he was not paying attention. To sum it up succinctly, Kyril was rich enough to live comfortably for several lifetimes. Hugh finished up his own food and reached for the cashews.

"Well, now. It seems that I have heard some interesting things from our friendly bartender here." Kyril stated as he stood before his cadre's table.

"What have you heard, Master?" Lily asked.

"Mandeville has indeed been spotted in the area." Kyril answered. "Alongside several more of his cabal who supported the rebellion."

"So Grishom really was the fall guy." Sanakan said. "Clever bastard."

"Indeed," Kyril said. "Although he never really expected for the rebellion to be crushed so easily. Now he is making an attempt to secure passage to Garan, to the Black Fortress. I believe he has information on secret routes, entrances to the city of Ken."

"So he is a dead man." Soren stated. "It would be bad if he gets out of the city would it?"

"Aye." Sanakan said. "If the Black Dogs find a way to get into Ken without bothering to smash the walls first, then we're done for."

Kyril nodded. "Indeed, anyone who can enter the domain of an enemy without difficulty has all the advantages, regardless of how familiar the defender is with his domain." He said. He knew Vault would be canny enough to take advantage of that. The last war council they attended spoke of some grave news.

Thorn was being harassed by more and more orc war bands and while Sanada Yukimura and Kaguya were holding, there was a chance that they could be cut off if Vault's Dogs manage to turn that situation into a siege. Celestine was considering that situation very carefully, and there would be no doubt that Kyril and his company would be among those who would be sent as reinforcements. An open battlefield was not exactly his cup of tea but he would manage, for once they'd be on the offensive.

Kyril looked at the entryway to the bar. "Well now..." Kyril said quietly to himself. All four of his Hunters looked to him but Lily sensed it first, the cloying aura of killing intent.

"Shit." Sanakan murmured as Hugh stood up from his place, drawing his Evelyn pistol. Soren did the same with his own firearm as Kyril readied the Stake Driver on his arm. The bartender gulped as he saw what was going on and ducked behind his bar as several traitorous soldiers rushed in, weapons drawn.

In unison Soren and Hugh shot the first two men they targeted and just as those two went down, Kyril struck.

"It's the-" The sergeant had time to utter only two words before the Stake Driver ended his life, the weapon easily punching through his chest plate and into the flesh beneath it. There was a loud bang as the Stake Driver exploded and sent the man flying brokenly into his compatriots. The traitors were scattered and unfocused, with their leader dead they were easy prey for Soren and Sanakan, who had drawn their weapons.

Soren's Reiterpallasch gouged into another traitor's chest before he pulled the trigger on the gun attachment to deepen the wound. Sanakan had taken off a soldier's head in one fell swipe before punching another aside to get to the one that was fleeing. Just as the man had reached the doorway, Sanakan had caught him by the collar of his vest and dragged him back into the bar.

The man started whimpering in fear, confessing to all sorts of crimes that the cadre neither cared or needed to know about, as Sanakan dragged him back onto his knees and Kyril walked slowly towards the man's front. The Good Hunter looked down at the traitor and stooped slightly to look at the crude patchwork of the Black Dog's emblem on the vest. Kyril let out a rumbling chuckle.

He turned to Soren. "Kill him."

Soren ignored the traitor's pleading, promptly aimed his Hunter's pistol at the traitor's head and pulled the trigger. He looked apprehensive for a brief moment before he nodded at his handiwork. The traitor lay dead on the wooden floor, blood and brains decorating the wood in a spectacular display of gore. Soren reloaded his firearm and holstered it, ill at ease. Hugh patted his shoulder, he didn't know if Soren knew this guy or not but the job needed to be done. Anyone could be a traitor now, especially with the new wave of paranoia washing over the city of Ken.

"He knew nothing." Kyril said to his cadre. "But what does intrigue me is who might have sent these men to try and kill me."

"Well, whoever they were, they only sent a few guys." Sanakan pointed out. "Six isn't exactly the number I'd set to kill you, Boss and even then I would be pessimistic about those odds."

Hugh let out a mirthless snort while Lily bent down to look at the body. All the while the bar goes tried to get on with business as usual, trying to ignore the murders that had just happened in their midst. Even the bartender was trying, without much success, to wipe down his bar and serve drinks to customers. Newcomers were treated to the sight of several dead bodies and the Lord Executioner with his cadre. Many fled the premises as they saw just who was gracing them with his presence.

Some stared openly. Soren gave them a sarcastic wave in return before he decided to take position at the doorway to check if any other assailants were going to come over to try and start something. Some of the newcomers wisely ignored the happenings and just went up to the bar to get a drink and rest their feet after a long day's work doing repairs or selling wares to the people of Ken. Even with the traitors being hunted down and killed, life moved on and the ongoing war against the Black Dogs was not going to change that until a clear victor was decided. If Kyril had free time he would have been shocked at just how resilient these people were, even in the face of being enslaved by the Black Dogs. He shook his head at the thought. Right now, he looked down at the traitor that he had executed before shrugging. Kyril knew this corpse had no idea what or why he was being sent to kill a knight of Eostia let alone the deadliest one of them all. Regardless, he still made a note to remind himself to send Claudia a warning that she might have been targeted as well.

He could count on Evetta and Grace up at Celestine's estate to take care of themselves. Grace was being guarded by one of Bergen's sergeants and Evetta…Nothing would be able to kill or harm Evetta and woe to those who even tried to do anything to the Plain Doll. Indeed, any would-be assassins should be more worried about what Kyril Sutherland would do to them if a hair was bent out of shape on Evetta's head.

Maia was up there too...so she should be okay. He just hoped that the Doll did not frighten or annoy the others.

Too much, at least. Evetta may have been the expression of serenity and grace but even she had a stubborn streak that could match his when she had a task to do.

Kyril suddenly had the urge to rub his forehead in irritation.

/

The Good Hunter was out once more looking for his prey. As his caretaker, Evetta's duties were to make sure his office was in tip-top shape. Which was why she had the servants cleaning his office while she and Grace were busy with paperwork. There was such a huge contrast that Grace didn't bother asking Evetta to stop sending the useless letters into the fireplace as per Kyril's instructions.

Grace watched glumly, as Evetta picked up a ridiculous amount of letters from angry noblemen and had simply pitched them into the fireplace with nary a glance back at her. Taking up the fire iron she tended to the flames briefly before settling back at her master's desk to look through Kyril's paperwork. To her credit, she was going through it quite swiftly and the number of unfinished documentation was dwindling fast.

It was just too bad that most of them, the letters and the demands from the nobility, were mostly being used as kindling for the fire.

The Dark Elf, who was also Kyril's retainer, sighed and asked Evetta. "Are you...even gonna read those? You do realize they'll just send another letter in a few days right? At least give them a negative answer..."

Evetta calmly put down the quill pen in her hand and looked at Grace impassively. There was no malice, she had simply considered the question for a few moments.

"The Good Hunter has tasked me with sorting out his paperwork." Her answer was quiet and polite. Grace could not understand how someone could be so sweet yet so...lifeless at the same time but she shrugged. She was going to have to deal with her strange coworker anyway. She looked at the two guards standing at the door to the Lord Executioner's office, both young men holding a sword and shield. They each had the same upside down rune that Lord Kyril used as his personal heraldry. It made her head hurt but Evetta wasn't affected at all.

Grace knew that Evetta was familiar with the rune, maybe she even knew what it meant, but the Dark Elf knew that the both of them were not going to be forthcoming with that information. She doubted that even Celestine or Olga knew, and they were closer to the stern and unyielding Kyril Sutherland than anybody other than Evetta herself. Grace tapped her pen on the ink-pot muttering to herself before signing another declination from Kyril to one minor noble who complained about, surprise-surprise, being investigated for supporting Grishom's little rebellion with John Mandeville. Grace signed the parchment, used the wax seal to keep it closed and placed it on the stack of finished replies that would soon go on its way with the couriers that had been assigned to work for the Lord Executioner. To their credit, the young girls and boys all enjoyed their time working for Kyril. The Good Hunter had a soft spot for children it seemed, that put another point in his favor and Grace found herself liking the man even more. She smiled to herself as she imagined a life with the stern, yet kind man that had taken her under his wing. Living on the little farm he planned to have…Finally making the man smile...Being bound to him in marriage...

Having his children...

She quietly pushed the thought aside before she went down even more dangerous territory.

Grace had talked to a few of those couriers, all of whom worked with merchants that didn't belong to the "prestigious" Merchant's Guild under Sir John Mandeville's employ. A wise decision seeing that a few of those families were now rising stars thanks to their loyalty more to the crown than to lining their pockets. Grace flinched as Evetta stood up to put another stack of letters into the fire. She sighed as Evetta once more took up the fire iron and began tending the flames.

Grace muttered to herself again. If this was going to be an ongoing thing, she was going to cut her day early. It was already sweltering in here and Evetta was making it worse by feeding the bloody fire.

"Oh, dear me…it is quite stifling in here."

Grace looked up in surprise as Celestine Lucross walked in with Olga in tow, escorted by two Dawn Templars. The guards at the door had let her in and with good reason. Lord Kyril did not allow anyone from the noble class to enter his quarters without explicit permission, a rare thing if it even happened at all. The only ones who were truly allowed free reign were Olga Discordia and Celestine Lucross.

"Y-Your Holiness!" Grace stumbled to her feet then bowed. She looked as Evetta did the same with far more poise and grace. She then curtsied to both Celestine and Olga in an ultimate expression of politeness that few ladies of the court could ever emulate.

Celestine gave a light smile and nodded her head humbly for both to resume what they were doing. Olga just huffed and waved a hand which made Grace scowl for a bit, as the gesture had soured her mood. Although...there was a certain disquiet in the former Dark Queen's glance. A vulnerability that she unsuccessfully tried to hide. If Evetta knew that, she certainly didn't show it. She merely resumed her natural stance. She towered over almost all of them. Even Kyril was shorter by a few inches. Grace felt nervous standing next to Evetta. She was way too tall, inhumanly so. It made her feel so...tiny. That and there was the unspoken fact that if something happened to Evetta, the war with the Black Dogs would look like a cheery walk through a park compared to Kyril's obviously murderous reaction to such a thing going on. Grace knew he would probably tear all of Eostia itself apart in his fury. She looked back at Olga and exhaled. The news of Chloe's disappearance was known to Celestine's close knit circle and they knew Kyril was out there looking for her.

Grace hadn't been to the Eastern District but she knew it was a mess.

"Hello, Grace. Miss Evetta. I was just coming in to check on you both." Celestine's gentle tone snapped Grace out of her thoughts.

"We..." Grace looked at the fire. "We were...um, just helping finish Lord Kyril's paperwork."

"Evidently." Olga deadpanned looking at Evetta who was now pitching more letters into the fire. Grace put a stop to that. Well, she tried to until Evetta looked at her pointedly. The Dark Elf sighed and stepped back in front of Olga and Celestine. If Evetta had a job, it seemed, it was best not to try and dissuade her from doing it on her own.

Celestine giggled as Evetta took up the fire iron and began tending the flames once more. When she was finished, Evetta returned to her place by Grace's side. "Come, the both of you." Celestine said. "I have news to share."

"Er..." Grace looked at the now unattended piles of paperwork.

"Lord Kyril will understand if you had no time to finish for the day." Celestine told Grace. "Do not worry, I will explain the situation to him if you'd like."

Grace shrugged at that point. Lord Kyril may have been her boss but Celestine was her boss's boss so it evened out. Lord Kyril didn't mind anyway. He took care of the paperwork regardless if she was there or not, although it kind of made her feel guilty whenever Kyril let her have the rest of the day to herself.

"There are still traitorous elements within my city." Celestine said, her voice serious. Grace gulped at the sound of that. With Kyril out and about, there may be those who were foolish enough to act more courageously now that the Lord Executioner was away. "And Lord Kyril had warned me that there may be some in this very castle."

Damnit, and Soren just had to be called into the fold. Grace could feel the weight of the small dagger strapped to her thigh. It didn't feel very reassuring.

"So what do we do?" Grace asked. "Milady, I am not that much of a fighter and I've been in some scraps but this is a whole different order."

Celestine nodded. "I know...I am just warning you to be...prepared." She said softly.

"How long will the Good Hunter be away?" Evetta asked.

"I am not certain of that." Celestine answered but she smiled back at them. "What I am certain about is that he will return to us successful."


	29. Chapter 29

29

Unleashed

" _...Few would argue with the potency of the Holy Moonlight Sword, one of Lord Kyril Sutherland's personal weapons. It was said to have been the very same blade to have cut down the dreaded sorcerer Shamuhaza. It is also the blade that put Luu-Luu, one of the Princess Knights of Eostia, to rest. It is a devastating weapon to be sure and stories say that it strikes fear into the hearts of those who would dare take up arms against the Goddess Reborn..."_

 _-Unpublished memoirs on the Lord Executioner, Kyril Sutherland._

/

They hit another warehouse where Mandeville's associates were meeting and once again there were more slaves that needed rescue. Soren picked the lock to the door and slowly pushed it open. Hugh moved in, low and sneaky as he drew a knife. Sanakan did the same and the pair silenced the two guards keeping an eye on things. A third was drunkenly asleep in his chair. Soren dispatched this one with a knife to the throat as well, gently lowering the body and chair to the ground. Lily and the Boss entered next, Lily took up position behind the Boss as he advanced through the building. There were young women and children in the large cages and they all were reaching out for him but the locks on those cages were going to be hard to pick. Soren knew that he wasn't going to be able to succeed and it would probably take all of his picks to get through even one of those locks. Soren kept a look out for anything that looked like a key or a ring of keys. The Boss had asked him to keep an eye on every key he had taken from the traitors and slavers of House Mandeville.

Kyril Sutherland marched brazenly into the next area where a meeting was taking place. He simply kicked the door off of its hinges in one shot of his boot and charged in. His cadre followed him closely, Soren staying at the rear with Lily. The men in this area, noble buyers and Black Dog sellers of slaves, reacted in shock and fury at their plans being unraveled. Their fury turned to fear however as they realized who had come to them in turn, the sudden violence of the cadre's actions keeping them off balance was more than enough for Kyril to take advantage of the situation.

The Lord Executioner struck first, his walk turning into a sprint as he readied his Stake Driver. There was a terrific boom as his weapon smashed into the chest of a mercenary and exploded. The man's body flew backwards brokenly with gore streaming from his chest. Another pair of guards gave shouts of alarm and drew their weapons only to be set upon by Sanakan and Hugh. Sanakan's blade spitted the first mercenary in the stomach. She then pulled back with a vicious snarl and mercilessly broke her opponent's neck with a blow from her heavy bracer.

Hugh was less messy with his own blade work, his Chikage opening lethal wounds in his own enemy's body. He finished off the traitor by separating his head from his neck. Soren and Lily concentrated on the nobles who were about to flee while their guards went to protect their craven masters. Soren stepped into the guard of the first warrior.

The man held up his shield, Soren knew he'd have some advantages with that metal board he was carrying but he tightened the grip on the hilt of his Reiterpallasch. He knew he could get past that shield. The man was armored sure, but the Boss taught him that armor didn't matter to a Hunter so long as he or she knew the weak-point of such defenses. Of course, Soren wasn't strong enough to tear into this idiot's armor with his bare hands like the Boss but that was beside the point.

 _Go for the throat._ Soren thought to himself as his opponent, tired of being a timid rabbit, lowered his shield to go for a sword thrust. Soren stepped back to the left side, gracefully, and allowed the man to overextend himself. Soren's sword found its mark and the Reiterpallasch punched straight through the man's throat. Soren pulled back instantly and looked to the second man who he was going to have to kill, this one had an axe that looked particularly dangerous in his hands. Lily dueled with two at a time, her Church Pick affording her a reach that neither swordsmen could take advantage of. She was more patient, he caught her glancing at him. Right before she dispatched both swordsmen with a single swing.

Soren blocked an incoming strike to the face from his opponent, already chiding himself for being distracted. As he went to disengage, a pistol shot rang out and the axe-man toppled, dead as can be.

Both apprentices and their opponents looked on as Kyril held a smoking pistol. The Good Hunter was liberally covered in so much blood it was maddeningly terrifying. "Go after the runners." He told Lily and Soren neutrally. "I will take care of these."

Soren didn't hesitate and slipped by his opponent's corpse as Lily gave a nod to the Master and followed Soren who immediately caught sight of the fleeing prey. The former thief let out a shout as he dashed after the fleeing nobility. Lily pounded after him, gripping her Church Pick tight. Faintly, she heard the sound of another explosion and the crunch of steel against flesh and bone. She knew the Master was somehow in a very good mood tonight.

She found that hard to understand.

/

 _Seven Shields Command Post, Eastern District of Ken..._

The hunt for Mandeville was growing to be a rather more complicated maneuver that needed caution. Kyril Sutherland removed his hat and lowered his bandanna as he watched Claudia begin the interrogations. The noble buyers Soren had caught were kind enough to give out names. Kyril honestly could have tortured the information out of them but seeing as his reputation alone as the Lord Executioner was enough for anyone to start spilling their guts out to him was strangely very, very amusing. And useful. Now he didn't have to get his hands dirty, and all he had to do was simply walk into the cells of prisoners to get what he needed. Unfortunate that he couldn't use his usual tricks because of exposure, but what the hell...Perhaps he'd visit the dungeons for a more personal interrogation later at night when no one was looking.

Insight was both a blessing and a curse, and only those who had the strength to resist the whispers were capable of retaining it unscathed. It surprised him that Celestine and Olga did so admirably well. Then again, they were both above more ordinary mortal beings in the first place. Perhaps divine blood had a hand in keeping them safe. He shuddered to think of what would happen should the two of them break or worse, find out the meaning behind the Eldritch truth.

He hid a sad smile from Claudia who scowled at him. The torturers would be out of coin for a while, it seemed. Kyril wondered if that would be the next point of contention to take care of. It seemed that his amusement had been caught by the Princess Knight who walked out of the cell of the current prisoners being interrogated.

"What's so funny?" Claudia asked.

Kyril resumed his usual expressionless mask that he usually affected. "A personal thought. Apologies, Lady Levantine." He said calmly. "Have we learned anything other than what these animals are babbling?"

"Nobles with the usual, illicit and illegal proclivities Lord Kyril. They were caught dealing with the traitor Mandeville." Claudia answered as they headed out to walk around the garrison. "Most do not fear me, but they sure do fear you."

Kyril let out a nonchalant hum. So they did. Kyril quietly clasped his hands behind his back. "Mandeville may be a slippery snake but even he is starting to get rattled. My cadre and I have been dismantling his slave operations left and right." He said quietly. "Perhaps with my presence here they shall be more...reckless with how they want to proceed with their plans."

Elements of Kyril's soldiers were heading into the Eastern District, already heightening tensions. He left a skeleton crew with Lieutenant Bergen back at Celestine's estate in order to give him eyes and ears on the situation there...because if there were traitors in the city then it would be an obvious thing for them to infiltrate Celestine's own house. Kyril knew that was something unacceptable but perhaps if he was not there, he could also play on the traitors feeling emboldened on him being busy hunting them down in the streets.

A bold plan if a bit of a gamble. But he could trust Lieutenant Bergen. Evetta was up there also, to keep an eye on Olga and Celestine. Kyril knew that was enough. It was all he could do. If he hunted down Mandeville here, he'd come back to the castle to see just what the traitors were willing to do. The Good Hunter exhaled.

"What makes you so certain?" Claudia asked.

"They're getting sloppy in how they handle shipping the slaves." Kyril said to her as they continued through the headquarters. "Although I do wonder what Vault is doing with all of them. Perhaps he is feeding them to his orc armies to keep them in line, or maybe he partakes in them himself."

"A crude statement, but one I could understand." Claudia spoke wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You're heading out again aren't you?"

"Duty calls." Kyril said, replacing his hat back on his head. "And a Hunter must Hunt."

Claudia watched him go, eyes narrowed. The Princess Knight decided that she had more important work to do than to keep an eye on the Lord Executioner. The man was dangerous, but he did his duty. It was time for her to do the same. They would never be on friendly terms, the rebellion and Lord Kyril's brutal actions towards ending it had seen to that.

But still, she was sure that having a working professional relationship with the Lord Executioner would yield better results.

/

"So...what do you think the Boss is so happy about?" Soren asked Lily as they patrolled the area.

"Perhaps he has finally managed to get out of his office." Lily stated quietly as she led them down their usual route. Lily had volunteered for patrol since Sanakan and Hugh didn't want to do it for obvious reasons but Soren actually didn't mind. While he was okay with being sidelined on bodyguard duty with Grace, he was actually still itching to get into combat with the Boss and the Hunt for Mandeville was the best way to get into the action.

Soren chuckled but kept that to himself as he cautiously looked around. The Boss had an interesting way of appearing when you least expect it but Soren wasn't about to ask how the man could find him, even if he was hiding. Soren didn't like to brag but if he had wanted to he could slip some of the best scouts in the Company.

Kyril though was a different story, but nonetheless he appreciated Soren's talents as a young thief and encouraged him to sharpen his skills as much as possible, especially lock-picking seeing as it would be difficult to find the right key to certain locks that needed opening.

"Hey Soren...what will you do when the war is over?" Lily asked suddenly, catching the former thief off guard. Soren never really thought about the answer to that question but now that Lily asked he really didn't know the answer. Maybe he'd continue working with the orphanage with Sister Ramiel. There was no sense in becoming an adventurer or mercenary, especially since the Black Dogs kind of tarnished the reputation of any sword for hire. Kyril himself was once a mercenary but he had neither planned on becoming a Lord or a noble of high esteem in Her Holiness's court, an unheard of achievement for someone who was not a Princess Knight but Kyril personally thought that it was a load of rubbish and had complained about the large amount of paperwork in private.

Soren wondered if anyone would be needing a thief...then discarded that thought with a laugh. "Well, one thing's for sure, I'm not gonna continue thieving if Kyril keeps his Lord Executioner job."

Lily let a smirk form. "And if he decides to retire and someone hires you to steal what he owns?"

"I'll say no, of course." Soren said frowning. "I don't have a death wish."

"I'll say." Lily said. The pair continued on their patrol. It was quiet for a while as they walked. Soren glanced at Lily briefly.

"What about you?" Soren asked as he returned his gaze to the area around him. "What are you going to do after the war Lily?"

There was a long pause as they continued on their patrol. Lily exhaled. "Truth be told I do not know yet either." She said to Soren. "A few of my friends wish for me to return to the clergy." She looked sad. "Although, with my duties as a Hunter and what I had to do in order to fulfill them I do not believe I can."

"Oh..." Soren knew this was a sore subject and was about to change the subject, no matter how unsuccessful he would be in that endeavor, when Lily sighed and looked up at the sky. It was going to be a clear, cloudless night. Perfect for another nightly operation the Cadre was good at. It probably meant that there was going to be a fight but still...

"And even if I could, I would still decline." She said quietly but firmly. "It would probably disappoint Lady Celestine if she heard this but I no longer believe in the powers of the Goddess Incarnate. If anything, I will forever only trust my own strength now."

Soren nodded sagely and kept his mouth shut, although he wished he had something to say that would cheer Lily up. What Lily had just said would have been counted as heresy in Ken and would probably have gotten Lily excommunicated or worse, executed by the Church. Soren knew that wasn't going to happen as it would provoke the Lord Executioner. And with the Church reeling from Grishom and so many of their senior members being exposed as traitors to Eostia, they weren't willing to risk anything at all lest they provoke Celestine's wrath. And while she was merciful enough for some, she was not to be trifled with anymore. Considering that she had set the Lord Executioner out on the Eastern District once more, there were not many willing to even speak out against Lady Celestine lest she give any evildoers over to the Good Hunter's "tender mercies."

Soren had to admit that it was quite an achievement. One man had shifted the balance of powers in Eostia. Kyril Sutherland would probably end up becoming a living legend when the war was over. And all the guy wanted to do after all this was start up a small farm in the middle of nowhere in order to be left alone. It probably wasn't going to work, what with people seeking him out and all.

Soren chuckled at the thought of Lord Kyril seeing statues of him erected throughout the capitol city of Ken. The guy would probably have an aneurysm just thinking about it. There were already bards singing songs and praises about the Good Hunter, and even plays about a supposedly blossoming romance between him and the High Queen herself. He had even seen parts of said plays out in the streets. They got Celestine right, but Kyril...Kyril was definitely out of character for someone so dour and cold. It would have given the Boss an aneurysm at seeing that spectacle.

Rumors stated that the High Queen had paid several of those bards to write down their sagas for her own private entertainment. They were considered sordid falsehoods but Soren, when he had seen the Boss meet up with Her Holiness, could see that Celestine held very warm feelings for the man whenever they met.

Soren shook his head with another laugh. Celestine Lucross was obviously not the only woman that was pining for the Good Hunter. He had heard from Grace about the love letters from all the noblewomen that Kyril received on a daily basis. The man would be swimming in women when the war was over.

Imagining the look on the Boss's face when he learned about that fact was utterly hilarious.

"What's so funny this time Soren?" Lily asked. She looked amused.

"I dunno," Soren said smiling. "The fact that the Boss has a string of women at his door."

"A string?" Lily asked with a giggle. "That string would probably reach all the way up to the North if you let it." She laughed. "The Master already has his hands full with Her Holiness. I'm sure he could handle a few more."

Now that was funny.

"Guys!"

Lily and Soren stopped and turned around as Sanakan approached from behind, already armed and ready. "Boss wants us. We've got another mission." She tilted her head as her brown eyes narrowed.

"You two seem really chummy." She said crossing her arms.

"We are." Lily smirked. "Just not to the point that you and Hugh are though."

Soren coughed nervously as Sanakan scowled. "And?" Sanakan said archly. "What's that supposed to mean."

Lily beamed cheerfully as she pointed at a spot at Sanakan's neck with a white gloved hand. The other Hunter blushed suddenly as her hand went straight to the hickey mark on the right side of her neck, where Hugh was…

"I assume you both were pressed for time?" Lily said interrupting the brash Hunter's thoughts, enjoying very much how she had turned this against Sanakan. It was so, so easy to tease Sanakan this way. Any more of this and she would totally make it a hobby, but she did wish these two well and wondered just when they were going to make it official…

"S-So we were!" Sanakan let out a squeak that was unbecoming of such a fierce fighter. There was no question that Sanakan was the strongest of Kyril's apprentices, but all the same she was as solid and as dependable as ever. If a bit easy to rile up and embarrass. "H-He was just helping me relieve s-some stress on my b-b-back!" Her expression faltered as Lily's grin grew a lot wider.

"So I see. He had you bent over a barrel I presume..." Lily deadpanned, hiding her smirk. Soren grumbled inaudibly, looking like he would really not like to hear about his friends' sexual habits.

"N-No!" Sanakan snapped and pointed an accusatory finger at Lily. "And for your information we did it on a-"

"Oh for fuck's sake." Soren muttered interrupting the smiling Lily and the practically crimson Sanakan. "Enough! I don't want to hear this! I do not want to hear about any of this!"

"But Soren!" Lily tittered. "We were just about to get to more saucy details! Especially when Sanakan talks about how she got that mark on her neck-"

"Stop!" Soren yelped looking utterly embarrassed, both for Sanakan and himself...but mostly for himself. He sighed. "You know what, I'm leaving to go see what the Boss wants, you two have fun talking about your...Anyway, I'm not getting involved in this."

"But we're getting into the more saucier details!" Lily called out to him. Soren just walked even faster.

As Kyril and Claudia finished up another round of interrogations, the Good Hunter felt something...off. He glanced behind him at the squad of soldiers now suddenly following him and Claudia. The Princess Knight slowed down briefly and both shared a glance. Kyril saw more guards posted. All of them seemed...apprehensive. As if they were not expecting to meet such two knights of esteem.

There was a sound of ringing metal as another squad stopped in front of them. Kyril clenched his fist and readied his Stake Driver, the dagger attachment priming with a muted click. At his side, Claudia loosened her sword a fraction from its sheath. Clad in heavy armor forged from the finest steel, the strongest knight of Eostia was a daunting prospect up close. Kyril's own malevolent presence backed that up even further. With a pistol and a powerful gauntlet, the Good Hunter was a nightmarish foe to face in close quarters.

"Evening gents." Kyril said to the guards in front. "Is something the matter?" His tone didn't indicate that nothing was wrong, it was as if he was just discussing the weather. The guards didn't move but he caught some of the younger ones exchanging glances with each other. Kyril smiled under his cloth bandanna.

How intriguing.

The sergeant was about to bark out an order to draw weapons when Claudia struck first. Her blade cleared its sheath in a matter of moments before it found itself buried in the sergeant's chest in a perfect display of swordsmanship. Kyril struck next, his offhand drawing his pistol from its holster. There was an echoing bang and one of the traitorous guardsmen fell over backwards as the bullet smashed into his skull. The Stake Driver punched right through another traitor's helmet and sent the body flying backwards as Kyril launched himself at the rear squad as Claudia slaughtered her way through the front. Both warriors moved efficiently and when all was done, they kept their weapons ready.

"L-Lady Claudia!?"

One of Claudia's Dawn Templars had approached the killing ground, a squad alongside her. She had apparently heard the sound of battle inside their very own headquarters she lead a squad to investigate just what was going on. Judging from her flabbergasted expression a fight in the headquarters was something she had not expected.

She looked over then at the Lord Executioner. "L-Lord Kyril!"

Kyril turned his gaze briefly on the Templar before his attention finally settled on Claudia who wiped her blade off of one of the dead men's chests. "Traitors." She spoke, scowling. "I wonder who else has fallen under the thrall of the Black Dogs this night."

"That isn't important." Kyril said quickly. "At least, for right now, but what does need to be done is for you to return to Her Holiness Celestine's side."

"And leave things defenseless here?" Claudia shot back.

"I have my ways." Kyril said calmly. "Mandeville is making his move. And I am most concerned that there are agents already in Celestine's palace who are ready to act on his orders..."

Claudia's scowl deepened but she nodded in agreement. "Very well." She said. "Then I shall go see to Her Holiness's safety. I suppose you will take care of Mandeville?"

"I will." Kyril said. "And I shall head towards the palace soon enough." The Good Hunter briskly turned away, the tails of his coat snapping in the air as he exited the Alliance headquarters. "I am sure there are soldiers here willing to work under my command."

"Good luck." Claudia said.

"May the good Blood guide your way." Kyril returned, dully but sincerely nonetheless. He went out to muster the troops. Judging from the ringing of steel he was hearing right now it seemed that the traitors had struck out in the open.

Mandeville had made his move.

/

 _Celestine Lucross' personal estate…_

"Miss Grace Campbell?"

The Dark Elf turned around to find a trio of Celestine's guards. Not the Dawn Templars. Grace narrowed her eyes at the interruption. "Yes?" She asked. "I'm sorry but Sir Kyril is not in his office right now, if this is about business then I can give him whatever message is required."

"That's not what this is about." The guard in the lead said. "Sir Kyril has asked us to-"

"You do not serve the Good Hunter." Evetta spoke to the guard directly from the Kyril's desk. The guard scowled at Evetta who weathered the angry look she was given with stoic grace.

Grace frowned as she realized that she really did not recognize these guards at all. In fact, the guards at their door had just changed out their shift and there should have been replacements already. One of them, the farthest one, looked real twitchy. Like he was nervous about something.

"Which Sergeant are you with?" Grace asked.

"What?" The lead guard's answer was an annoyed question in return.

Grace remarked back coolly. "When the guard changes shifts, the sergeant in charge usually comes up and introduces himself to us. It was what Lord Kyril had set up in order to keep things organized while he is on his mission." She crossed her arms defiantly. Grace felt the weight of the knife strapped to her thigh, and it didn't feel reassuring in the slightest. It was difficult to keep her voice from wavering too much. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "A few hours ago it was Sergeant Yates who came up here to take over from Sergeant Karl."

"You-" The lead guard sputtered annoyed that this Dark Elf bitch was questioning his authority.

"Please do not embarrass yourself any further." Evetta said quietly. "Because your two friends have stopped breathing already."

The lead guardsman watched as his two compatriots began to choke. One started scratching at his throat, gagging. Evetta smoothly unruffled her skirt as she stood up from Kyril's desk. There was a current in the room, Grace couldn't explain it as she watched the Plain Doll approach. It was as if an ancient power had stirred, briefly, from the Plain Doll's body. The two choking guards finally fell to their knees still unable to breath before they spent their last, agonizing moments in life trying to pull oxygen into their lungs. The smell of soiled clothes and spit permeated the area as the last of the choking sounds faded away.

The lead guardsman swallowed as he drew his sword. "Fuck it, I'm not getting paid enough for this-"

"Who is paying you?" Evetta asked. Her height, dear gods Evetta towered over even the traitorous guardsman, was quite intimidating to those who weren't used to her. Let alone to someone who was on the receiving end of whatever power she held.

"I ain't telling you shit!" The traitor soldier snarled. Then screamed as his leg suddenly _bent in the wrong direction_ with an audible crack _._ The man hit the ground screaming, dropping his sword as his hands went to his now broken leg. It happened so suddenly that Grace had no idea what was going on or why. She knew one thing though: Evetta was just as dangerous as Kyril.

"I will ask you again." Evetta said blinking, her head tilted in curiosity as if she had never seen someone in agony before.

"Who is paying you?" Evetta asked again and as though responding to the Plain Doll's question the man's broken leg further bent in an obscene angle.

"M-Mandeville!" The traitor screamed. "Lord Mandeville! He has traitors hidden in the military! Enough to do whatever damage he could! It was-It was the Black Dogs who he works for! That's all I know I swear!"

Evetta kept silent even as Grace stood up from her place and drew her knife. They had to get to the barracks because as far as she knew, Lieutenant Bergen was there with a few of his soldiers. "We have to leave now." She said to Evetta, trying to keep the stammer out of her voice. "We're not safe in this area. We have to get to Bergen and his men."

"Indeed." Evetta spoke quietly. As if she hadn't just killed two men by having them stop breathing and maimed another one's leg without so much as lifting a finger. "Then we must depart immediately."

The man with the broken leg kept screaming in agony and Grace looked over at him uncomfortably. Evetta didn't even glance back as she left Kyril's office. Suddenly there was the sound of bone cracking and the traitor was silenced forever as some kind of force crushed his throat in a vicious display of power.

Grace winced as she followed the Plain Doll who walked calmly down the hallway to exit the Lord Executioner's personal quarters.

"Um...what about the corpses?" Grace asked.

"We shall deal with that at a later time." Evetta answered. "Come, we must hurry. The Good Hunter would not wish to see you harmed in any way."

Grace followed hesitantly. She was honestly not looking forward to any of the poor bastards to get in their way getting mangled. But it beast meeting the wrong end of a sword in the mean time.

/

 _Eastern District, Market Square…_

"Bastards." Sanakan snarled as she crouched down on the roof overlooking the market where there was a spectacle going on. In the middle of the crowd was the young Half elf Chloe, apparently missing an eye and looking severely wounded was strung up on a platform. The crowd was either cheering or whispering but that was not her concern right now. "Mandeville is going to make a show of her."

"What do we do, Boss?" Soren asked as he tightened the grip on his Reiterpallasch. "That's fifty guys and we're four."

Hugh had to admit that Soren had a point in all of this. Still, he was looking at the crowd and trying to find a route through. The Templars were going to be busy and Hugh knew there were archers positioned on the roofs of the buildings and houses in the area. This was going to be a tough cookie to crack. Kyril himself kept his eyes on Chloe and Mandeville who was making a speech. It was hard to hear the old man but it sounded quite bombastic.

"Hugh, Soren." Kyril spoke up. "Kill the archers on the western flank. Lily, Sanakan you are also responsible for the East."

"Yes, Boss." Soren whispered.

Sanakan gave a salute. Hugh exhaled as he drew his Chikage and followed Soren.

"Strike when I give the signal." Kyril gripped the haft of his axe as he unbuckled his pistol. "I shall bandy words with our traitorous acquaintance and then sever his head from his neck."

The Good Hunter crouched down and slid off of the low roof while his cadre separated to do their master's bidding. Kyril advanced out of the alleyway and into the crowd.

It was the end of Mandeville's rebellion. Kyril stepped ominously through the crowd as they began to realize just who was in their midst.

It was the end of the rebellion.

That was all that mattered to the Good Hunter.

/

 **Work sucks. But at least I managed to get this chapter out for all of you.**


	30. Chapter 30

30

Endurance

" _Lock your doors and behave, lest the Left Hand of the Goddess find you…_

 _Do not wonder what preys upon you, for a monster only begets a bigger monster…_

 _Fret not if you are innocent for the Good Hunter will guide you home...However you must take heed of your evil deeds...For if you do not, surely the winds of death that follows in his wake will sweep you away forever..."_

 _\- The Ballad of the Good Hunter, by Stefan Normfolk of Feoh…_

 _/_

"Chloe..."

The half elf snarled as she looked up with her remaining eye at her tormentor, her father. The one who murdered her mother when the humans took them as slaves to be entertainment. Mandeville's old lined face was lit up with cruelty, lust and a hundred other vile emotions as he beheld his greatest treasure. One that had escaped his grasp for far too long.

Chloe responded with a venomous, fearful stream of curses in the tongue of Proud Garan. Mandeville smiled as he eyed her dark colored skin which was exposed to the dark dungeon air. "Such language! And here I thought I taught you better than that."

"I will kill you, wretch." Chloe hissed in pain. "I swear I will kill you. It won't matter how long you put me up here."

"You sound so delectable when you are angry my dear..." Mandeville reached out and stroked Chloe's thigh, even as the half elf made every attempt to kick him in the jaw, an unsuccessful attempt due to being chained to the wall. She was starving, thirsty and wounded. Mandeville had sick tastes. Pain, pleasure it didn't matter to him. Underneath that old wrinkly face was a cruel man with perverted morals.

Chloe trembled as the man approached hands outstretched. She would not let this...thing get the satisfaction of hearing her scream. On the name of her liege, Lady Olga, she swore that this man would die by her hands even if it cost her her very life to do so. Her eye, the one that Mandeville's tortures had not taken just yet, closed as she prepared herself for another day of cruelty.

"Face my familiars, Lord Executioner!"

She heard Mandeville roar as she opened her exhausted eyes. Chloe watched from her prison as two massive suits of armor slammed their swords in unison at the spot Kyril Sutherland had occupied a few seconds ago. They were shaded a resplendent gold, but at the same time it disgusted her. The armored pair of warriors, whatever they were, had a gold that was not pure but scratched at the back of the eyes like a maddening disease. Yet at the same time, there was still some nobility there. Tarnished but unbroken. Waiting to be released into oblivion forever.

Chloe watched with an exhausted sigh as Kyril dodged the gigantic armored warriors' attacks, the Hunter moving without hesitation to deal out his own damage with his axe. The Hunter didn't make a sound, hard to believe seeing the crowd scatter away from the battlefield. Chloe knew that John Mandeville was not a sorcerer but his House certainly had tricks up its sleeves, these two armored beings were something she had not accounted for. Chloe tried to raise strength to yell, to warn Kyril of the impending danger but she could not. She was exhausted and her wounds were not healing properly. She weakly struggled against her bonds. The sound of cracking stone alerted her as the fight escalated into near legendary heights.

It was a battle made for flights of fancy, not the reality she was seeing right now. Chloe had never seen such martial discipline brought to the fore by someone. Kyril Sutherland dueled two armored demons, each one outweighing him by more than a few stones and had longer reach by far, equally with an axe. His strength and speed were enormous, far above the strongest warriors of Eostia. Chloe had caught a glimpse of his skills way back when she had escaped with her Lady and the Hunter when he had rescued them from the clutches of Vault back at the Black Fortress.

Now, she saw just what the Good Hunter was capable of and felt fear, fear at what kind of torments the man had gone through to reach such martial might.

/

He was fighting armor. How quaint. Most of the time in Yharnam, Kyril spent his time fighting against half naked maniacs and furry beasts among other more horrible creatures that stalked the quiet streets of dead Yharnam. Even then, the monsters he had fought were tougher than they should have been. Kyril dodged another great-sword swipe from the first armor, then the sword thrust from the second. He counterattacked, actually managing to score several blows against one of the golden knights forcing it back. Its twin stomped over and helped it up. Kyril exhaled as he watched the twin golden warriors march forward in lockstep, as if daring him to come closer to the master they were enthralled to. A challenge that Kyril accepted wholeheartedly.

The two golden knights fought in unison, it had been a long time since he had seen such synchronicity. Never before he had seen such things in Yharnam. The beasts and the mad Hunters he fought in a pack through instinct only, the madmen avoiding killing each other only because he was not like them at all. The Yharnamites had been a suspicious folk and even in their madness that suspicious paranoia had not changed.

These golden knights, each bearing a sword taller than he was, fought like heroes. Kyril smiled underneath his bandanna. Perhaps that was who these two warriors were, maybe they were cursed to forever serve the master of House Mandeville. Maybe they were heirs who decided to serve beyond death. Whatever the case, they fought harder and if he took a hit he might actually go down for once. They were a challenge, as much as Lady Maria and Ludwig were back during the Night of the Hunt.

What a fate, Kyril mused as he readied his axe. To be bound to servitude for all eternity. That was why he hated the concept of heroism. It only made things harsher in the end. Heroes never get the happy endings, all they get is a heavy burden for life and a possibly horrific death and an even worse afterlife. Only the dead knew the true price of heroism. Shaking his head clear of such morose thoughts, the Good Hunter charged once more into the fray...His Hunter's Axe meeting swords in a deadly whirling dance of steel. The market square rang once more with the fury of the battlefield, the clashing of steel a constant ringing. The crowd was thinning out and the rebels fought against the loyalists that were now flooding the area and making cordons against the rebel troops that were trying to make their escape from the Good Hunter's bloody advance. It seemed to be a wise decision that he had ordered Lieutenant Bergen to send his best men out to the Eastern District, leaving him with just a skeleton crew back at the palace.

Kyril smiled.

Sharl had also come at the behest of his commander, the Lord Executioner, and thanks to the work of Kyril's cadre taking care of the rebel troops stationed above, his archers were now positioned on the rooftops surrounding the market square to provide support. In the ensuing chaos, Mandeville slipped out of the battlefield with several of his guards. That was the only thing that wiped the smile on his face when he learned of that fact.

Sanakan was the one who spotted them. As she finished off another traitor with a single swing of her great sword, she pulled Soren toward her as the young former thief rushed past her.

"You go there and you kill him, you hear me kid?" Sanakan told Soren. "Bring that animal down!" The thief nodded dumbly then clambered off of the roof he was standing on as Sanakan slammed another rebel off of it. Soren gulped as he finally reached the ground and continued forward to follow Mandeville's trail.

He caught sight of the guards battering their way through some of Sharl's scouts and sped after them. Goddess Reborn...was he really going to take on Mandeville and his cronies all by himself without support? Soren shook his head and continued forward, sprinting through the crowd. He didn't dare shoot lest he hit any civilians. No way he was going to make things more difficult for the Boss in the long run. He drew his sword.

Soren had a job to do. He just hoped that support was incoming because there was no way he was going to be able to do this alone. He grit his teeth and ran after Mandeville and his cronies. He had to shove his way through the crowd but a pistol shot in the air was more than enough to help clear the way.

He saw them turn the corner and continued on his dead sprint, doing his best to keep the guards in sight. As Soren continued down the streets he was suddenly met with the flashing of steel. One of the bastards had sought to ambush him to slow him down.

Soren parried the hasty blow and broke the mercenary's jaw with the hand guard of his sword. Panting, he kept moving forward.

"I have to catch up." He said to himself. "I have to catch up..."

The former thief kept going, knowing full well he'd be outmatched as several more mercenaries turned to do what they could to delay him. Soren killed one with his pistol. Then another died to a sword thrust, and then another…

Soren let out a hoarse battle cry as he charged the remaining two, sword in hand.

/

"You sent him out by himself?!"

Sanakan winced as Lily snapped at her but she was just as resolute in her reasoning to send Soren out by himself. The battle around them had ground down into a stalemate as loyalist forces clashed with the traitors all the while the civilians were running about in a panic, making it even harder to tell who was friend or foe.

"He was the closest one!" Sanakan argued back, waving her arm in the direction where Soren went. "What did you want me to do!? Sit there and let Mandeville go!?"

Before Lily could reply, Hugh shoved them both away from each other. He then gestured to himself then at the direction where Soren was going. Shaking his head looking absolutely incredulous that this was happening right now, the Silent Hunter moved on in pursuit of their young charge. Lily gave Sanakan a meaningful look and she moved to support the loyalist battle line. Sanakan shook her head, a bit pissed really, but she could defend her decision when this was over.

Soren could handle himself. That was what she expected of him, and she was sure that was what Kyril expected of him too. Sanakan smashed down another rebel soldier with a single blow of her greatsword. With a roar she charged forward, an inspirational gesture that roused the loyalists who were with her.

All the while, Kyril fought against Mandeville's familiars, his axe cleaving golden armor from the bodies of the demons with brutal hacking blows. The Good Hunter savagely broke through one Golden Armor's guard, smashing the greatsword aside. His Hunter's Axe cleaved the helmet off of its neck. The familiar died on its knees as ash drained out of its neck. The second Golden armor charged in to avenge its sibling, sword raised to cut down its twin's murderer. Kyril dodged back from the horizontal strike that had every right to cut him in twain. Shortening the haft of his axe, Kyril stepped forward and then cleaved his last opponent in half with one single vertical blow that cracked the ground as his axe slammed through the armor.

Panting, Kyril looked around him as the rebels backed off in shock and fear. They expected him to be weakened but the Good Hunter stood proudly, gun and axe in hand as he lifted his axe up and began slaughtering rebels in earnest, advancing towards Chloe who was being approached by a squad of rebels. He could smell her blood and sense her exhaustion. He was running out of time. He had to count on his cadre to take care of Mandeville.

Two rebels charged at him with spears. Kyril responded by hacking them both to death with his axe. The Hunter moved quickly, slaughtering the rebels that tried to get in his way as he strode towards the gallows. Continuing his killing spree, Kyril shook the gore off of his axe as he approached Chloe. She looked at him blankly, and he read the blank shock in her eyes as particularly worrisome.

That was when there was a sudden breeze and Olga Discordia appeared in a blaze of hellfire that scorched more approaching rebels and reduced them utterly to ash. Clad in her dark robes and scaled armor, she was in every way the Dark Queen she used to be. Her beautiful face held no emotion but her eyes were smoldering with such a fury that even Kyril was momentarily taken aback. Her fury was...exquisite, as if it refined her beauty to a sharper more potent level. For a brief moment, he found Olga to be truly beautiful before he shook his head of such things.

The Good Hunter quickly did what he could to help Chloe down. The half elf let out a tired groan as Kyril let her down, doing so as gently as he could to avoid aggravating her injuries further.

With a wave of her staff, Olga smashed aside another group of rebels and approached Kyril...it was also that time the loyalists had finally managed to link up with the Lord Executioner.

/

Olga Discordia was known for her stoic, almost cold-hearted nature but she knew Sir Kyril was seeing the true face that she hid behind the cruel visage of the Queen of the Jagged Crown. As the Good Hunter bandaged Chloe's wounds with a practiced ease he looked up at her and shook his head. He then bellowed an order for healers, and a squad of soldiers went to go find them in the rear lines of his forces.

Olga bit her lip, making every attempt to stop herself from doing something regretful. Celestine had hardly been able to warn her not to do anything foolish before she had teleported to this location in such a fury that she was hardly coherent or reasonable.

She strode up to Kyril and his loyalist soldiers, her cold expression alight with such monstrous fury a few soldiers stepped away from her path.

"Hail, Lord Executioner." Olga said, surprising herself in how she kept her voice level as she beheld the still body of her most loyal vassal...and the little half-elf she spent years raising by herself in the lonely halls of the Black Fortress. The child had once been the sunlight in her otherwise dark world, before she grew up into the noble vassal Olga wanted and needed her to be. Her heart ached as she saw the young woman's wounds, particularly the hollow place where her eye used to be. Chloe was barely coherent, and her chest rose and fell in a shallow rhythm.

Kyril never looked away from Chloe even as his healers began their work in desperation to try and save the life the Lord Executioner had entrusted to them, the soldiers of his Company creating a cordon against the rebels who thought him vulnerable. Two volunteers began to prepare a stretcher even as the healers continued their work. Kyril glanced at Chloe lying there and for a few moments Olga saw a tiny remnant of humanity in the Good Hunter. He regretted that this was happening and judging from the sad expression on Kyril's somber face, there was even more bad news incoming. She braced herself as Kyril quietly removed his hat and faced Olga.

"I am sorry Lady Olga." He said quietly, grimly as he looked the Dark Elf Queen in the eye to speak the words that she feared would come from one such as he. She suddenly felt...distant, as if she was watching this happening to someone else.

"She is dying." He told her, no hesitation in his tone. Olga closed her eyes trembling slightly. She didn't hear herself let out a whimpering plea in the language of Garan or the tears beginning to form in her eyes. Neither did she feel Kyril gently taking her arm as he escorted her off the executioner's block. The battle was no longer something she was paying attention to. The sound of steel faded as she kept hearing Kyril's voice over and over again.

The only thing she knew was the gloved hand of the Lord Executioner taking hold of her forearm in a surprisingly gentle grip.

For his part, Kyril kept his countenance grim as he quietly led Olga away from the field of battle. He heard the sergeant in charge of this squad of soldiers barking out orders and put that aside for now. Long ago, he had sworn to defend Olga Discordia from harm. He had not rescinded that oath. She needed him. That was all there was to it. He was not helping a Queen, but a grieving woman who was possibly about to lose one of her most treasured loved ones in the world.

It was the end of the rebellion. Never before had victory tasted so bitter.

/

Soren fought hard, knowing full well he was outmatched but here he was dearly selling his life to keep Mandeville from escaping. The young thief panted as he wiped the blood from his brow and gingerly held his broken arm before letting go. There was no point in focusing on the pain. He could still fight even as he looked at the ten men he had just killed. The final one was bleeding and dying from a large wound in his throat, one that Soren had torn open with his Reiterpallasch. Soren panted, looks like he won this fight.

Barely, he let out a cough and a crude laugh. Five more remained, including Mandeville himself. The old bastard had led Soren on a merry chase but it was the end of the road. Soren could feel that his arm was in really bad shape but he tried his best not to focus on the pain and instead tried to think about how he was going to get to his target. One life for a traitorous bastard's, Soren knew he could step up to that. It would be a proud moment for him. Even if it was gonna be his last. He was just sad that he wasn't a full fledged hunter yet.

"You work for that demon do you not?" Mandeville's voice was kind, yet mocking. "Did you know that he sent you here to die, young man? What a pity, talent such as yourself shouldn't be wasted."

Soren wasn't listening, he was too busy watching the five guards Mandeville had on him. So what? He wasn't going down without a fight. Kyril Sutherland would remember the day that some orphan, freshly combat trained, took down fifteen mercenaries from the legendary Black Dogs. He was going to be a legend in the making, he mused sarcastically. The thought that he had inconvenienced the bastard Mandeville for a few minutes made him smile as he tightened the grip on his Reiterpallasch. The Young Hunter smirked at Mandeville and he briefly gave the old man a rude gesture with the remaining arm that still functioned.

"Fuck you and your mother." Soren said loud enough for Mandeville to hear clearly, his smirk growing wider.

"Kill that brat." Mandeville said coldly. "I want his head to display when the Lord Executioner loses me. Again."

There was a loud bang. One of his mercenaries suddenly died as a hole blasted itself into existence in the side of his head. The other four mercenaries turned as they saw Hugh, the Silent Hunter, charge from the left flank. His pistol was smoking and his Chikage was streaked with blood. Mandeville turned to see that Soren was charging at him as well, a sword-rapier in one hand and the other arm useless because of its wounds. Even then, the boy still charged. The determined expression on the youth's face never faded, as bloodied as it was.

"Hugh! Take care of those bastards!" Soren roared. "I've got that slippery snake Mandeville!"

Hugh made no sign that he had heard Soren but the Silent Hunter moved faster regardless. His one eye was cold and angry as he homed in on two of the mercenaries guarding Mandeville.

The arrogant sneer on the old man's face melted off as he realized just what was about to happen to him...

 _City of Ken, the Lord Executioner's Office, a few weeks after Mandeville's capture…_

Kyril Sutherland put down his quill and leaned his head back, utterly exhausted.

Days had passed and already there were those who were calling the rebellion the Mandeville Schism, where loyal blood had been spilled in the streets of Holy Ken for the first time in centuries. With Mandeville and his cabal of traitors in chains, the Lord Executioner now turned his focus on putting down the rest of the traitors. A paltry task but one that he was well suited for.

There were a few nobles who called for the rebels to be publicly executed, but Kyril had firmly declined and had quietly asked for them to continue making their contributions towards rebuilding the city of Ken and to leave the rebels to him. The damage to the city, when counted up by the scribes and scriveners, was utterly horrendous. The damage to the heart and soul of Ken's people was worse. There was a distinct feeling of panic and paranoia in the air as Ken's folk realized that traitors were in their midst.

Murder, looting and rape were on the rise in the chaotic eastern district which forced the Alliance to put money and troops towards keeping the peace. By order of Celestine Lucross, the entire district was quarantined and armed guards were a common sight these days in the East as the West was now fully fortified against criminal elements that may have infiltrated the West.

It was just as well that the Lord Executioner was so feared by the people. Crime in the Western District had lowered ever since he had sent two of his cadre out to patrol the streets to put down any burgeoning criminal enterprise. There were even rumors that the Good Hunter himself was out at night, which sent even the most bloodthirsty criminal and hardened thief cowering into their homes.

The Good Hunter exhaled as he looked outside his window. Lieutenant Bergen had made a name for himself as he defended both Celestine and Olga from harm, having slain quite a few traitors in their defense. Kyril felt a quiet sense of pride in the lieutenant who was growing into his role. The man was a good pick to take over command of his Company when the war was over. There was talk of him being granted a knighthood. Kyril personally hoped that it was true, he could think of no other soldier to deserve it.

Kyril stood up from his desk and headed towards the window looking out at the hustle and bustle of the city. Not all things were to be counted as a success. He clasped his hands behind his back, thinking of casualties.

Chloe was still unresponsive. Her torture at Mandeville's hands was considerably cruel and the loss of her eye was sure to be one trauma on a long list of depravity she had suffered, if she woke from the coma she was in there would be no doubt that she would carry those scars for the rest of her life. Kyril counted on his Head Healer, Albert, and Lily to do what they could in that regard. The body would heal but Kyril was more worried about Chloe's mind. They had stabilized her at least, that was something he could be more cheerful about. He had heard that Olga had refused to leave Chloe's side, even if it was distracting the healers from doing their work. Celestine had to personally intervene, but even she was having trouble with dealing with the grieving Dark Elf who seemed out of her mind.

On the second account, Soren would be out of action for quite a while seeing that his arm was broken along with several ribs but the brave young apprentice had earned his keep as a Hunter, he needed to be able to take the oaths soon but for now he was down a Hunter in his Cadre. Soren's broken arm would need looking at and the boy had also endured several more severe injuries during his pursuit of Mandeville. As far as Kyril knew, Soren was taking his well deserved rest with good cheer but was eager to get back into the fight. Kyril, with a heavy heart, had to dissuade the boy from making an attempt to join in on Sanakan's patrol. The Good Hunter knew there was something of a rift between Sanakan and Lily, while both Hunters were professional enough to keep it from interfering with their work Kyril had made a note that he would speak to them both privately once they were free.

They had no reason to be at each other's throats, not when they both had work that needed doing.

Kyril exhaled through his nose and turned his attention to more pressing matters in the meantime. The surviving mercenaries Mandeville had hired were awaiting their fates alongside the traitorous Lord and the despicable former Archbishop Grishom. Kyril knew Mandeville had nothing to offer and thus decided that his life was forfeit. Of course, the nobility complained about having no trial set up for the traitorous Sir John Mandeville and many of those complaints came from the now ailing Merchant's Guild that Mandeville was once in charge of. House Mandeville was, oddly enough, silent on the matter although Kyril expected something to come up in the coming days.

Perhaps they wished for a more personal meeting with him. Kyril had no reason to believe that they were that foolish to think that he would afford Mandeville any leniency whatsoever. The man was a hedonistic traitor and he would face an executioner regardless of wealth and social status. He had killed many for even less than that.

Kyril took up his hat and placed it on his head. His Saw Cleaver he strapped to his back. The Hunter made sure his pistol was holstered before he stepped out of his office. There was no point in wallowing in doubt. He had more personal business to attend to.

Celestine was in a state of depression and Olga was even worse off, both queens having sequestered themselves to the High Queen's quarters. What made it worse was that he was the only one they wanted to see.

Kyril sighed and exited his quarters. The two guards straightened their postures as he passed. These ones wore his mark and thus were to be trusted. He would never again allow any others to guard his quarters other than soldiers from his company. Evetta had killed the traitors who masqueraded as his guards and had taken Grace to a safer area. Kyril had given them both a few days off. Evetta went to visit Soren and make sure he was okay at the orphanage of Sister Ramiel. Grace had gone to her friend Anna's house to recuperate her frayed nerves although she expressed the desire to continue working but Kyril had firmly asked her to rest and thanked her for standing firm in her duties as a retainer. The Good Hunter made a note to at least give a show of appreciation to Grace, perhaps a small gift? He didn't know.

Sanakan and Hugh were on patrol, while Lily stayed behind to do what she could for Chloe and made a point of making sure Soren stayed in his bed. With how serious Chloe's condition was and Lily's dedication to healing, Kyril was sure Soren would obey her words.

The Good Hunter headed down the hallways, the maids and servants keeping to themselves as he preferred it. His stern gaze made it hard to keep eye contact and there were few who were willing to cross the Lord Executioner during these sad times. He walked down the corridor, one that was familiar now since Celestine Lucross had allowed him access to her quarters.

"Lord Kyril?"

Kyril stopped briefly as Celestine's butler, Jamal, followed him.

"Jamal." Kyril said quietly, turning to the old man and nodding in respect. "Is Lady Celestine in her quarters?"

Jamal nodded, reproachfully as if her Holiness's current state was his fault. Kyril didn't blame the man for acting this way. The Good Hunter merely looked back blankly. He had done the best that he could.

"I am here to see them."

"Them?" Jamal asked.

"Lady Olga and Lady Celestine." Kyril answered straightening his posture. "And you know me better than this."

Jamal nodded. "Indeed, milord." He said sounding a bit upset. "They know you better than I ever could. But I must ask that you speak to them respectfully."

Kyril gave the elderly butler a nod. Nothing more needed to be said. The Good Hunter advanced through the hallway leading to Celestine's quarters. Already he could hear the sounds of a harp being played...although the song was mournful, as if the Goddess playing it didn't have her heart in playing the song.

It...sounded like a dirge almost. That was not a good sign. He kept walking, the Dawn Templars avoiding making eye contact. Claudia was busy with making sure her husband was alright and that her knights were aware of their orders. Kyril had Demeter rooting out the rest of the traitors alongside Lieutenant Bergen, and that task was ending. In short, the rebellion was essentially over. Whatever dreams the traitors had in taking the city didn't matter anymore.

All that was left was consolidation and working out strategy for how the rest of the war was going to be. Kyril was not really looking forward to those talks. More politics and meetings about who was going to be sent out to the battlefield to die. He was sure most of those nobles who were boisterous about having 'no shortage of volunteers' had never even set foot on a battlefield...let alone have any experience wielding a weapon.

He knocked on the door and he heard the harp stop. Celestine opened the door. Her expression softened to one of surprise before she sighed, closed her eyes and let him in. Kyril looked around then let out an exhale as he saw the disheveled state Olga was in, all wrapped up in a blanket and her robes. There was a reek of alcohol in the air. Olga stared blandly ahead, idly swirling what seemed to have been her fifth wineglass. Celestine had already put aside her harp and had approached Kyril, she tugged on his sleeve so that he would lean in closer to hear her whispering.

"I..." Celestine started looking hesitantly at Olga, as if she was going to just stand up and walk off the balcony. "She just started drinking and she hasn't stopped." She looked at Kyril despondently. "I managed to persuade her to stay here with me, but I could hear her sobbing most nights, Sir Kyril."

Celestine sighed as the both of them approached the small couch in front of Olga. Celestine's expression was one of quiet sadness. Kyril was as stoic as ever. The High Elf could never understand how he could be so sanguine in these times, as if he had seen that there truly was a limit to atrocity. That scared her bit it also saddened her. He hid so much from them.

"Lady Olga." Kyril spoke up, interrupting Celestine's thoughts for a moment.

Olga downed her wineglass. Then she muttered something in drunken Garan as she reached for her wine bottle. A gloved hand stopped her, not roughly but it was simply there keeping her hands away from the wine. Olga looked at the hand dully before slowly raising her eyes to meet Kyril's dark glance.

"Oh. Good." She said, taking the wine bottle anyway. "You're here. You've come to save us all right?" Her tone was hoarse and dull. Olga had bags under her eyes. "Don't you worry about little old me...I'm just...I'm just..." She tilted the bottle spilling a few drops on the floor. It didn't matter to Celestine. She just wanted her friend to be okay.

Kyril took the wine bottle away and began inspecting it. Olga's brows furrowed. She glared sullenly at Kyril then her eyes, along with Celestine's, widened as he lowered his bandanna, pulled the cork out and took a long swig. The Hunter set down the empty wine bottle with nary a reaction.

"It's good wine. But it's not exactly something that will dull the pain." Kyril said quietly, as if he had not just downed an entire wine bottle in one sitting. To his side Celestine gaped at the casual, indifferent display and the fact that if she had just tried to do what Kyril did she would be on the floor.

Olga just stared at him.

"Chloe is still unresponsive." Kyril told Olga what Healer Albert had reported to him. "But there is a sign that she could wake up. It may take days, or it may take longer than that." He didn't have to tell her that Chloe could never wake up at all, his eyes expressed that concern clearly enough. He was not about to lie to Olga either. Kyril was a murderer, but lying was still something he found...unpalatable. Hypocritical seeing that he had done so to save lives but still...It was an offense against oneself. All other crimes were against another living being. Kyril knew that even he had limits to his hypocrisy.

Olga let out a shaky breath as tears started forming in her eyes. Celestine quickly switched over to her side and held her shaking hands.

"What worries me is her state of mind." Kyril continued gravely. "And yours. Lady Celestine has told me that you have been...troubled."

Olga let out a humorless chuckle. "You have a fine way of underestimating things...Lord Kyril." She replied. "Chloe is the daughter I never asked for yet always I wished to have, never before have I had a truly loyal servant...or a fine friend. I just wish..." She laughed bitterly before continuing.

"Truly I deserve this." Olga looked outside. Such a sunny day...One not suited for grieving. "I asked Celestine to pay a dirge for me. This is my punishment for all that I have done. Perhaps one day when this war is over and the Black Dogs are no more...I shall let an assassin's blade take me."

Celestine let out a small gasp but Kyril responded before she could even formulate a rebuke.

"Perhaps. But I shall still be there to defend you from harm." He stated simply. Olga looked at him incredulously. "I never rescinded that oath, Lady Olga." He took off his hat and cloth bandanna, revealing his somber expression. Celestine was considerably surprised because he usually kept both of them on, even in this private parlor of hers. Olga just kept staring even as Kyril knelt down in front of her and took one of her hands. "And I do not intend to do so."

"You won't leave us?" Olga whispered squeezing his gloved hand. The rough texture of the leather gloves Kyril wore was strange but it was comforting. In an act of warmth that nobody else would ever witness, Kyril also took Celestine's hand as well.

"No."

/

 _Ken's Western District, Little Angel's Orphanage…_

"So this is where the little punk lives eh?" Anna Florence commented as she held the picnic basket in her arms. All three of them looked up at the orphanage that Soren called home.

"Not so little any more, Annie." Grace said cheerfully. "I hear he's gonna become a full fledged Hunter in a few days, as Sir Kyril says."

"Full fledged?" Ian Florence gasped. "With all the stories you've been telling us about him, I'm surprised that kid Soren is still an apprentice."

"In any case." Grace said dropping the subject. "We should knock and see if Soren's okay." Adjusting her shawl she walked briskly up to the orphanage's door. Anna and Ian were on her trail curiously looking around.

After Grace knocked, all three waited patiently before a little girl opened the door...and gaped at Anna and Florence. Grace sighed inwardly but smiled anyway. She was used to the gaping but Soren's face was definitely the funniest thing she had ever seen.

"Hi there." She said gently. "Is Soren up and about?"

The girl closed her mouth. "Um...Big Brother's in the garden." She said hesitantly. "Do...Do you know him?"

"Oh yes we do." Anna spoke up from behind Grace. "Funny kid, he is. We just want to see if he's okay. We're his friends!" She smiled brightly enough that the girl's expression brightened and she let them in. As the girl chattered excitedly to Anna and Ian, Grace glanced at their surroundings. The orphanage had seen better days but apparently a sympathetic patron had paid money for workers to come in and spruce the place up a bit.

Grace continued walking down the hall, already smelling the kitchens on overtime cooking up today's lunch. The Dark Elf saw that many of the children were also cleaning up and doing various chores around the orphanage. She knew that things were tough on these children, and chores would help keep them distracted from other things. She sighed. Though she wondered just how much the war got through the walls to reach their little ears.

"Oh! It seems that Soren has more guests!"

A High Elf with raven locks, dressed in a nun's habit, walked out of an open office. She smiled and bowed to Grace, Anna and Ian. "I am Sister Ramiel. I am in charge of this orphanage. May I ask who I am speaking to?"

Grace bowed as well. Anna and Ian did so, feeling rather awkward. The girl with the black hair had deigned to stand next to Sister Ramiel.

"Grace Campbell, Sister Ramiel. I am Lord Kyril Sutherland's retainer. These two are Ian and Anna Florence, my dearest friends in this world." Grace introduced herself and her companions. She grinned. "We're just here to see Soren. Is he up and about?"

Sister Ramiel's smile faded slightly, a cause for concern for Grace, but she nodded. "Soren is, as you know, injured." She said. "But...he is recovering well. I believe Lily, one of Lord Kyril's apprentices is here as well."

"Ah?" Grace was surprised. Although at the same time, it was to be expected. Lily was always the healer in the cadre. She was glad it was her instead of some other healer. Grace found Lily to be a gentle soul, but at the same time witty and always ready to banter with others. Grace was sure Anna would like her as well.

"Can we see him?"

/

They found Soren in the orphanage garden, his sling removed. Lily was checking over the wounded limb. When Grace had seen Soren getting brought back into the palace in a stretcher she had been so worried. Now the boy was sitting in a chair, laughing and grinning even if his head was still wrapped up in bandages.

Lily had frowned at Soren who had made a joke then lightly punched his uninjured arm and told him to hold still as she re-wrapped the sling around his broken arm. Grace smiled when Soren noticed them all and his joker's grin turned even wider. He stood up and began walking. Grace's smile faded slightly as he saw that Soren walked with a slight limp. He hasn't fully recovered it seemed, he moved like an old man in the winter. She saw that he still winced in pain when he made certain moves. He held his side briefly before he straightened his posture. Lily was following him at a discreet distance to make sure he didn't do anything strenuous. It was clear from her expression that she was still worried about Soren. Grace knew he had taken quite a beating.

He wore his Hunter's garb still, save for the hat and the bandanna. Soren was recovering, slowly. But she was glad to see him on his feet now. Grace didn't want anything bad to happen to her little brother, that was who Soren was to her.

"Good to see you up and about, kid!" Anna exclaimed as Soren stopped in front of Grace. Ian gently clapped the boy on the back.

"How are you feeling, Soren?" Grace sounded concerned.

Soren shrugged. "I'm not dead. I guess that's all I can say about how I'm doing right now." He said hoarsely but he smiled all the same. "The Boss is planning on letting me take the oaths when I'm fully recovered so...yeah, I'm excited about that too."

"What about the arm?" Ian asked.

"It's going to take a while." Soren tried rolling his shoulder only to stop when Lily's expression hardened slightly at his antics. He sighed. "At least it's not my sword arm though."

"Ah, well we can't have everything." Grace commented. She beamed at Lily. "Have you been keeping him out of trouble Lily?"

"I have." Lily answered. "But I'm afraid I have been splitting my time between here and with lady Chloe." There was an unspoken warning in her tone. Anna and Ian looked at each other. Grace never kept anything from them but they knew the name of Chloe, the retainer of Olga Discordia who had been captured and tortured by the traitorous John Mandeville.

"I see." Grace said patiently. She would never be on good or friendly terms with Olga Discordia but even she didn't deserve seeing someone close to her in such a state. If it was Anna lying there unresponsive in a bed, Grace knew she would have never recovered from such an ordeal.

Lily smiled graciously. "I see that you have something fun involved." She told Anna.

"Ah, yeah..." Anna said. "Sorry, we haven't met before have we? I'm Anna Florence. Grace is my best friend and this bumbling oaf..." She nudged Ian who wasn't paying attention. "Is my better half, Ian."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Ian nodded his head.

Lily curtsied. "I am pleased as well to meet you both, Miss Florence."

"Oh, please." Grace said as she wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders. "Just call her Anna, were not all formal here Lily."

She gestured to the tree, "Come on. I don't know about all of you but I am starving."

As the four of them began setting up for a picnic lunch, Soren thought to himself that this was the most peaceful he had felt in his entire life. He let go of his worries for now. Even as he knew that the looming executions were coming. Sir Kyril let his apprentices decide if they were going to attend but Soren knew the Boss wasn't too keen on letting anything else happen. He was just going to kill the rebels quickly and quietly. He shook his head of such things. There was a lunch to be had and he for one wanted to eat something that someone else had cooked.

/

 _Dungeons of Ken_

"And so the Goddess consigns your souls to oblivion..."

The priest stopped talking as Kyril stepped into the dungeons escorted by two of his Rad Veterans and the ever dependable Lieutenant Bergen. He immediately stammered a greeting then made a hasty departure and didn't look back. Kyril didn't stop any souls from coming in to visit the prisoners. Rare as it may be, some wayward priests believed that the prisoners deserved a chance for redemption in the afterlife. He let them at it. That was their privilege and he had his.

The dungeons were separated from Celestine's palace. Some would say that it was a symbolic gesture, that the Goddess had done away with those who would refuse to repent their sins. The Church Folk would come in and try to redeem those who were claimed lost. Kyril had no idea how high their success rate was...or maybe the constant failures pushed them to do more. He himself was more of the opinion that those who ended up here were lost causes.

There was utter silence in the dungeons, save for the pleads for mercy that began to erupt when the prisoners realized who was walking in their midst. The familiar stern visage of the Lord Executioner was enough to send even the most hardened rebel traitor to tears. Kyril ignored the blubbering of those nobles who were sent here by his command.

Men, women...it didn't matter who it was that was caught consorting with the rebels and the Black Dogs. All the traitors could expect was no mercy. The only thing Kyril gave them was water...and that was it. There was an incident in the dungeons that he heard about, men cannibalizing each other in the darkness. Kyril had put a stop to that by burning an entire cage full of rebels in sight of all the others, warning them that if he had to come down here again then their torments now would be nothing compared to what else he had in store. He could still smell the ash from what he had to do previously, which was made even worse by the fecal stench of waste and urine. Blood was a constant companion to the stench in here, which he promptly ignored. Ever since Yharnam, he found that task to be quite easy.

Kyril saw the gaunt, pale faces in the torchlight. How easy it was for human dignity to be stripped away in times of adversity. These traitors did not know what they did to those less fortunate than they were. Kyril merely exacted the same torments they heaped upon the shoulders of the innocent. It was a balance, a delicious sense of irony that the rich would be cast down and the poor raised up in their place.

"Lord..." One man whispered and reached for Kyril's boots. "Lord...please, mercy...Mercy...I beg you and the Goddess for mercy. Just a little food, my lord...that is all I ask. Is my punishment not enough?"

One of Bergen's guards shoved the man back with the butt of his spear. Kyril moved on, hardly paying attention to the pleading and curses coming from the prisoners. One cell was emptied as the gaolers took the corpse of a dead traitor out to be burned. That was his doing. Instead of a public execution, Kyril had a more quiet and effective method of disposing of the traitors. Why let the public hear their last words? Why should these ignoble traitors have the spotlight, trying to exhort the people to more falsehoods and bad deeds?

They would die...alone, in pain and in the darkness and when death had finally come for them they would find themselves disposed of like rubbish to be burned. Kyril would have considered that a mercy compared to a more messy spectacle. Anyone who thought about public hangings and castrations was a worthless, unnecessary vagabond who should have his lips sewn shut. Kyril shook his head of the thoughts. He was here for two specific traitors. It was time for John Mandeville and Archbishop Grishom to die. And die they would.

They should consider themselves lucky. One of them would have a reminder of what the sunrise was like before the reaper came for them.

/

"Hello, Sir John."

Mandeville opened his tired eyes and glared up at the man who was going to kill him.

"You..." The old lord growled. "You think you've won? The Black Dogs will sweep you away demon. It's only a matter of time."

The Good Hunter blinked. His face was hidden behind the cloth bandanna he usually wore. Even then Mandeville shivered as Kyril Sutherland regarded him with the air of someone who had discovered an insect on his floor.

"I did win this round. Remember?" Kyril said tilting his head. Before Mandeville could continue speaking Kyril leaned forward to face him. "Chloe is still alive, your House is being investigated for crimes and you sit here still posturing with such bravado I don't know whether to laugh at you or commend you for your bravery."

"Bravery? I have faith that Vault will kill you." Mandeville answered. "So say your peace or leave me be, demon."

Kyril let out a small chuckle. "Depending on Chloe's condition I had considered killing you today." He said softly. "Your life belongs to her in any case. She can do whatever she wishes to you."

"She won't harm me." Mandeville smirked. "Not after tasting the pleasures that I have given her."

The Good Hunter ignored that revolting statement and continued onward. "Either way, you and her have a lot of things to discuss." He then stood back up to his full height. "That should be quite an interesting chat. In the meantime, my associates are already putting your assets to good use by funding reconstruction in the Western District. Your House is being disassembled as we speak. And those doing the disassembling, some of them were the very Dark Elves you sought to enslave."

Mandeville gripped the bars of his prison at that. "Liar!" He rasped as Kyril went to visit the other cell. "My wealth isn't something to banter with! My line will not end here!"

"It already has." Kyril said dismissively. "Your House has lost its right as nobility. Being a treasonous snake tends to anger Her Holiness quite greatly and with the recent discovery that your family was involved in the Dark Elf Slave trade centuries ago..." His eyes gleamed with a cold humor. "Well, I can't say much other than your fortunes are naught but dust in the wind."

"I have rights!" Mandeville snarled. "More than any commoner or Dark Elf wench in this world! My House has stood strong these past centuries! _No Vagabond will ever change that you cur!_ _ **DO YOU HEAR ME!?**_ "

" **I did."**

Mandeville stumbled back as Kyril advanced closer to the bars. "You should consider yourself fortunate that I did not put your entire family to the sword." He said viciously. "So sit there and wait. Your death comes at the hands of the one you claimed to love..."

Kyril turned around. "Be at peace with that fact at least, although Chloe's not very happy with you." He shrugged. "Good-bye, John Mandeville. Die with ash upon your tongue."

As Mandeville let out a howl of rage and fear, Kyril and his retinue continued on to the next cell where Grishom was waiting.

"Arrogant bastard that one." Bergen said, talking about Mandeville. "He'll get it when the reaper comes for him."

Kyril nodded. "A corpse is no longer a concern for us." He said. He then pointed at Grishom's cell. "Let's get this one ready for his execution." He looked inside the cell at Grishom. The portly priest had lost so much weight and he still wore the robes of his office, not that it mattered anyway. The man had broken these past few weeks. Unlike Mandeville, Kyril would at least grant this one a quick death by hanging. The loss of his office and the trust of the very one he worshiped, Celestine herself, was enough of a punishment.

Kyril was just going to put the old bastard out of his misery. That was all there is to it.

The former archbishop looked up at Kyril. "You've taken everything from me already." He said dully. Prison time it seemed was not very kind to the old Archbishop. "Why won't you kill me?"

Kyril stood outside the cell. "Hello Grishom." He greeted his prisoner quietly. "I believe it is time now. You will hang for what you have done."

Grishom looked at Kyril blankly. "Shall I be allowed to preach one last time to my people? Will they be able to hear my sermon to them before I go?"

"No." Kyril said softly. "You will die outside the city, a broken man. Nothing more, nothing less. I will hang you from a tree and that will be the end of it. That is enough of a mercy, I think, for a traitor like you."

"A broken man...A broken man..." Grishom repeated the phrase dully even as Bergen and his guards unlocked the cell door and brought him out, putting a bag over his head. When this was done Bergen looked to Kyril with a questioning look.

"Let's go find a tree outside of Ken." Kyril said, sounding bored with it all. "I believe Grishom has gone on for long enough."

It was on that day, during a cloudy afternoon outside the walls of Ken that Grishom, Former Archbishop of the Goddess's Church, was executed by hanging from the neck until dead. No one witnessed his death save for the Lord Executioner and his guards who were waiting for him to truly expire.

Kyril looked up at the clouds frowning as he did so.

"Alright, lads..." Bergen said to his two guards. "I think he's hung there quite enough. Let's cut him down and...what do we do with him sir?"

Kyril looked at the corpse of Archbishop Grishom.

"Burn him."

 **Well, Mandeville's dead when Chloe wakes up from her coma. She is not very happy with him at the moment for taking her eye. Business has been taken care of as usual and Ken is free from traitor influence.**

 **Again, thank you for all the support and see you when I see you I guess.**


	31. Chapter 31

31

Consolidation

" _Take heed. The moment a Hunter turns his back on his oath, he becomes less than nothing. He is nothing more than a blood addled beast. Break this oath, my Hunters...and my blade comes for you regardless of your pleadings for mercy."_

 _-Kyril Sutherland, First Hunter, addressing his Cadre…_

/

 _Ken, Personal Office of the Lord Executioner…_

Once more, Kyril resigned himself to completing paperwork. He honestly did appreciate that Grace was here to help him, her dedication to the task was admirable that and they sometimes shared small snippets of conversation. It was just small talk but he appreciated it nonetheless. Kyril could also count on Evetta to bring them blends of tea that would soothe the mind whenever things got rough. The Plain Doll was instructing those maids who had volunteered in cleaning the outer parlor of his quarters...which was turning into a more common happenstance that he honestly did not understand why it was happening to him.

The Lord Executioner put down another letter then tossed it in the fireplace with nary a glance. To the side, Grace Campbell gave a knowing smirk and glanced at him briefly before continuing on her own share of the paperwork. Kyril sighed. While he always did feel a little guilty at putting so much on Grace's shoulders, he was still busy with overseeing his company reorganizing. There was a round of promotions that had come up and Lieutenant Bergen was also planning on bolstering the ranks with more healers. Kyril had to look in on his fighting company as new recruits were also being trained but all the same he had always been looking for more healers to fill the ranks.

The war was still going on, whether anyone liked it to or not.

The Good Hunter stood up. "Grace, I believe you have everything well in hand?" He asked her. "I will be departing to look over the training of the recruits for the day."

The Dark Elf smiled and gave a little salute. "I will take care of things here, milord. Have a good day."

Kyril nodded and accepted his hat and bandanna from Evetta who went to give him his usual armaments. The Hunter clipped his Saw Cleaver to the harness on his back and holstered his pistol at his side.

"I shall return to finish up the rest tonight, Grace." He said to the Dark Elf. "You may leave at any time that you wish."

"Yes milord." Grace said with good cheer and continued working harder. The Good Hunter tipped his hat to Grace and made to depart. Evetta nodded in his direction and then she continued observing and overseeing the maids who were busy dusting and polishing the furniture within his quarters.

Kyril sighed as he saw all the new expensive things he now apparently owned. Apparently there were some nobles who were hellbent on staying on his good side, to avoid risking his displeasure they showered him with gifts although he had to politely ask them to stop sending potential marriage candidates and servant women that would attend to more "personal needs", instead hiring those women on to assist Evetta in what she was doing to keep his quarters presentable.

The Hunter shrugged. If they wanted to waste money for his favors fine...just so long as they kept things less...ostentatious he did not mind them sending gifts. Although that tea set he got from a minor house...he was particularly interested in that marble colored tea pot. Perhaps he'd have the Messengers take that to the Dream. While his one teapot was serviceable...it would be nice to have something more appealing when he was entertaining Lady Olga and Celestine when they were in the Dream, which was a commonplace thing whenever the two had free time to do so.

War councils were stacking up and Celestine had to balance that with running her country. Even with the devastation wrought by the Black Dogs, the kingdom still needed to be run. Kyril smiled, politics would surely survive the human race if it ever decided to destroy itself. The Hunter's mood would not be soured for today at least.

The Good Hunter eventually made it to the barracks where Lieutenant Bergen and his sergeants were observing the new recruits who were standing at attention. A few curiously brave souls stared at him openly, which caused the sergeants to bark at them with curse laden orders to face forwards. Kyril ignored the incident and continued his observations.

Spears, swords and other pointy objects were commonplace here as was the stench of fear as the new meat regarded him with guarded awe. Kyril looked at the lines of recruits and walked forward, keeping eye contact with a few new soldiers who dared to look over despite the wrath of the sergeants who were checking the lines. The Good Hunter stopped at where the lieutenant was.

"Training's been ongoing sir." Bergen said cheerfully to him. "Three weeks and already we've washed out maybe half of the weaklings. Many of them aren't happy about it but here we are..."

"We're running them wild sir." Allen, Bergen's now appointed second in command, spoke up. The large man leaned his greatsword against his shoulders. "More warriors than magicians though, Lucius was a bit disappointed but he says he'll make do with what he got."

"I see," Kyril said looking around. "I suppose I'll have to introduce myself to this bunch?"

"Yes, sir." Bergen smiled eagerly awaiting the speech.

Kyril cleared his throat. " **Attention!** " His voice cracked like a whip and the new recruits stood to attention, eyes forward and wide with awe and fear as the legendary Lord Executioner was addressing them personally. The stories about Kyril the Bloody were flights of fancy compared to the real thing. Kyril walked down each row of recruits, there were fifty in total separated into lines of ten. Bergen had done well in following his orders. The Good Hunter wanted only the strongest and those who were foolish enough to show bravado or arrogance were quietly dismissed from his company, no questions asked and no answers given. Anyone who complained or, in one bad scenario, meant to persuade the Lord Executioner physically by challenging him to a duel ended up crippled or maimed in the most horrific ways possible. The Good Hunter was honestly surprised at what lengths some fools would go to for accolades…

Still, a duel was a duel and he would respond in kind...With all the malice he could muster. Even cruelty could teach a lesson that one would never forget.

Kyril Sutherland wanted trained killers. Not some fresh faced boys and girls who dreamed of becoming knights or wanted to play at war. While that meant that the company would never reach above five hundred, Lieutenant Bergen would make damn sure that they were the best, and deadliest, five hundred soldiers he had. Which was why his training was near inhuman but effective. And with such high marks on their record, Kyril Sutherland's company had a knack for getting the job done as line infantry, with a small part of that infantry being scouts or combat mages and healers.

"You know who I am." Kyril spoke to all of them, his voice loud enough to hear in the afternoon. "And you will learn that my rules are simple: Follow my orders and kill your enemy. You are not here to gain glory or to get stories to tell some tavern wench about how you slew ten orc chieftains in a row. You are here to reap a blood price from your enemies. That is the purpose of this company. You are soldiers, not children playing at war. Anyone who thinks otherwise is free to leave."

Kyril's gaze grew stern as he looked over the recruits. "The only things you will owe me in your service to this company is the blood you spill. I do not care if it is yours or your enemy's." He said with great finality. "Lieutenant Bergen and my sergeants will be showing you the ropes. Follow their orders as if they come from the Goddess herself. Anyone willing to risk my wrath further can also leave."

He clasped his hands behind his back and stepped back to allow Bergen his due. "Lieutenant. The show is now yours."

"All right you maggots!" Bergen roared. "We're going to start over from the beginning, that's great for all of you because you already went through this at sunrise! Guess what that means!? You get to do it, all over again! But I wouldn't worry, if the lot of you fuck this up then at least you'll get the privilege of _disappointing the_ _ **Lord Executioner**_ _in person!_ "

"Straighten those spears! I see another crooked angle, and I am personally going to stomp one of your asses into the floor!" Allen snapped. "Get in formation, you worthless shit stains!"

The recruits scrambled to get to position for drills as Kyril observed, a little amused at the curse laden orders coming from his retinue of highly effective sergeants. He noted the terrified energy that they all had. Good, he mused. He wanted these men and women to fear him more than the Black Dogs and their green-skin pets. Gradually, they'd grow out of their jitters and they would become the fiercest fighters Eostia had ever seen or they would fail and fade away into obscurity. He just hoped none of them wanted to become Hunters. He had a good team already…

That and he was in no mood for training any more apprentices. Let the next generation handle it, maybe Sanakan would be interested in the title of First Hunter or maybe she would not. It was her life. Kyril thought distantly that he would live by his rules...when the war was over, he would see what would happen.

He was still looking forward to having that small farm and a peaceful retirement after all…

/

 _Little Angel's Orphanage…_

"Let me see your arm, Soren." Lily said.

Soren slipped his arm out of his coat's sleeve, wincing, before holding it out to the side so Lily could check it.

"Well now...It's safe to say that it's not broken anymore. The bone has healed." Lily smiled as she watched Soren stretch his arm out to the left, slowly so she could see if anything was hurting still. "Much like your ribs, I think you're okay...Provided that you work to slowly getting back into shape."

Soren sighed. "Good." He said, with a quick smile. "I've been itching to get back to work." He had spent quite some time at the orphanage but he felt that it was time to get back to it. He was a Hunter now, although he had not taken the oaths. Lord Kyril had pretty much named him as a Hunter, which meant he now stood equally with Sanakan and the rest...although there was no doubt that Sanakan was still second fiddle to the Boss for a reason. Soren knew she could take him down with one shot if she felt like it.

"Well...you'll be glad to know that the Master has called for us to meet after the war council." Lily said. "It seems that...Thorn is our next destination of concern."

Soren clicked his tongue as Lily let him put his coat back on properly. "So...we're heading out again?"

Lily nodded. "It's almost time to say good-bye to Sister Ramiel." She said softly. "If I were you, I'd make it quick."

Soren wanted to say something else to that but she was right. Sister Ramiel would be sad again...The young Hunter exhaled. "Right, well…" He scratched his head. "I think-I think I should tell her that-that we're leaving soon."

Lily touched his shoulder briefly before heading off to leave. He had to do this alone, it would be impolite for her to stay. "I'll come back tomorrow." She told him just in case he wanted her to stay. "I have duties to attend to with the healers." There was also the unspoken fact that she had to see to Chloe as well. Albert had alerted her that she was going to be needed at the Half Elf's bedside to check on her condition. Lily was not looking forward to that, but if they needed her skills she went where she was needed.

Soren nodded and waved good-bye. As he watched Lily set off Soren leaned back in his chair and looked at his old room. He had almost no personal belongings except for the chair that Sister Ramiel kept in shape. Something that made him feel guilty.

He felt worse now. He was going out again and Sister Ramiel was not going to be happy about him going off to battle. Soren leaned forward, his head in his hands and scratched at his black hair.

How was he going to spin this?

/

Lily left the orphanage to head back to the palace barracks where Kyril's company was stationed. Once there she would have to report to the Company's head healer, Albert, and see what was needed. Technically she outranked Albert on the account that she was in Kyril's Cadre but she deferred to the older man seeing that he was more experienced than she was. Lily kept walking, her white garbed form drawing some stares from the townsfolk who were off doing their errands. It still surprised her how quickly people bounced back from the tumultuous events of what was being called 'The Mandeville Insurgency'. Still, life had to move on regardless of the war. There was money to be made and the city would not run by itself if everyone was frozen in fear.

Lily could sense it despite not seeing it. Everyone was still afraid of how the war would turn out, if the Black Dogs would still come at them. She thought about it, then shook her head. If anything, the people of Ken should be grateful. The Lord Executioner had done all that he could to defend the city from the traitors. He'd burn them out again if he had to and she would be right there with him.

The pristine Hunter stopped at the gates to the palace, the guards letting her in despite the growing line of people waiting to be heard during Celestine's appointed time to settle court affairs. Lily nodded in thanks, giving a gracious smile to the guard who waved at her. She made her way through the halls eventually reaching the barracks where Lieutenant Bergen was overseeing the training of new recruits.

"Ah, Miss Lily?"

Lily stopped and turned around to see Lucius, the commander of the company's battle mages, carrying a stack of tomes.

"Master Lucius." She said bowing briefly. "Good day to you."

"And to you as well." The arch-mage smiled. "I was just on my way to see how Albert is doing. You healers work hard, I just wish we had more magically inclined recruits."

"Albert had indeed suggested hiring mercenaries..." Lily said carefully. "It's just too bad that their reputation has been..."

"Ruined to the point of near estrangement?" Lucius suggested. Lily shrugged. "Albert's trying. I think Lord Kyril understands that but..."

"Yeah, it's the mercenary suggestion." Lily said. "I will talk to Albert and try to reassure him that the Master is not upset with him. He has always been grateful that Albert had volunteered his services to the company."

"Is he well?" Lucius asked. "I've heard that he has been under quite a lot of stress lately."

Lily exhaled. "Between managing his company, rooting out traitors and all the other politics he has to deal with?" She said, sighing and shaking her head. "I have reason to believe that he is not getting as much rest as he should."

"He is driven." Lucius agreed. "And it honestly scares me, but I believe the Lord believes in doing good in his own way."

Lily pouted at that. "Still...it is very unhealthy." She said frowning in concern. "Either way, I'm to report to Albert as soon as I am able. We're going to check on Chloe…"

Lucius nodded. "Good luck. And do stay safe, Miss Lily."

/

Her first experience upon awakening was pain. Pain and an icy cold where her left eye used to be. She reached up with a frightened trembling hand to feel around her left eye and felt...a void there. She began to hyperventilate in panic.

 _Where is my eye!?_ Her thoughts were frantic, unfocused. _Where is my eye!? Milady, milady I am so sorry I failed you...Please...where..._

Chloe, Half Elf retainer of the former Queen of Garan, felt pain as she opened her one remaining eye...and screamed as she rocketed up in the bed she woke up in, startling several of the healers who rushed to her bedside, some already looking for Albert, Lily or even the Lord Executioner himself to appraise them of the situation.

"Miss!" One of them, a young woman in a white habit, called to her as she tried to push her back down gently. "Miss...Oh dear! Could someone get Healer Albert in here!?"

Chloe kept struggling, weaker now as she realized she was somewhere safe. "Where..." She rasped. "Where is..."

"Lady Olga is sound asleep in the lounge outside. You are in the Healer's Quarters of Lady Celestine Lucross." The healer said gently. "We are going to take care of your wounds first before we do anything else, Miss Chloe. We do not want you to reopen any of them."

Chloe, breathing hard let herself lay back down on the bed. She felt...well, naked apart from the sheet that covered her lower body and the bandages wrapped around her chest. That was when she remembered what had happened to her. Her time in the dungeons of House Mandeville was horrific, day in and day out she suffered nothing but cruel torment as John Mandeville and his cronies used her like a doll.

It was all she had dreamed when sleep came to her, when the men had grown tired of making her scream. Chloe's breathing began to grow faster, something the healer assigned to keeping an eye on her had noticed and went to call for help.

That was when the screaming began and healers moved quickly to try and restrain the half elf but one had been hit hard enough to be sent flying into the opposite wall, such was the hysteria Chloe was in and her desperate strength made it hard for the healers to approach. Albert and Lily rushed in, doing their best to soothe the hysterical Half Elf with their healing magic, all the while the lesser healers did their best to restrain the hysterical Dark Elf. The difficulty was enough for Lily to knock Chloe out with a blow to the back of the neck as Chloe had actually managed to get out of her restraints and was about to rush out of the room she was in. Lily closed the door and exhaled as Albert got to work with his own magic. He looked at Lily with some reproach but regardless, he was thankful for her quick thinking.

"Well..." He said. "At least we know she's...conscious."

Lily wordlessly got to work alongside him. She didn't know how they were going to help Chloe but the first thing they needed to fix was her wounds. She had reopened most of them along her sides, her chest and her left arm. Chloe was a wreck, both physically and emotionally. She didn't even know where to start with her mental state.

Perhaps...Perhaps the Master would have some advice for her?

Lily sighed. Lady Olga was going to be very disappointed...and Lord Kyril was going to be most concerned with the situation at hand.

"Shall I inform Lady Olga?" Lily asked. "Tell her that Chloe will need to be...delicately handled?"

Albert nodded. "Go on lass, I'll do what I can for her wounds." He said then sighed. "I'm gonna need a damned drink after this."

/

Kyril heard the sobbing before he opened the door to the lounge that was close to the healer's quarters. He knew who that was. The Good Hunter knocked on the door once and entered, seeing Olga sitting down on one of the couches. She held her face in both hands and her shoulders shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. Beside her, Lily stroked the Dark Elf Queen's long black hair and said nothing. She had decided to stay by her side, but then noted that the Lord Executioner had come by.

Lily's eyes were weary and also sad. She nudged her head in Olga's direction before standing up to bow. Kyril wordlessly stopped her by raising his hand and gesturing to the room where Chloe was staying. The pristine Hunter nodded, bowed and went back to assist the other healers. Kyril in the meantime had exhaled through his nose, lowering his bandanna and sat down next to Olga.

"Lady Olga." He spoke quietly seeing that Olga had stopped crying but had still held her face in her hands. Kyril reached out and held her shoulder with a gentle grip. "If you need someone to talk to..."

"She's scared and she's hurt..." Olga whispered. "And there is nothing that I can do to help her." Her voice was quiet but distressingly monotone.

Kyril didn't say anything, he merely took one of her hands in his. He stayed silent as Olga's other hand covered his. "Kyril..." She said softly. "Kyril...what should I do? I don't...I don't...I don't know what I should do to help..."

The Good Hunter looked at Olga, his eyes examining her with some degree of trepidation. He had not seen the Dark Queen this distraught before, always she had exuded a stoic facade. Sure, there were times when she would break out of that shell but not like this. Kyril sighed. "Lady Olga, I hate to say this but truthfully..."

Olga leaned in close, as if she was hard of hearing. Her eyes held desperation in them and Kyril hated to see such hope dashed away. He shook his head. He was not about to lie to her.

"There is nothing that you can do." Kyril stated. Olga rocketed to her feet and slapped him. Her thoughts were filled with nothing but rage and grief. How dare he say that to her!? How could he be so cold as to say that she could do nothing while Chloe suffered alone!? How could he!?

The Good Hunter's head moved sideways but only slightly. Olga bared her teeth in a snarl as she was about to launch into a tirade at him, to say that there had to be something she could do to help Chloe. That he had always been an utter unfeeling bastard.

Her rage lasted for a few seconds until he turned right back around to look at her.

Kyril stood up and faced Olga, his expression blank. His cheek was red from where Olga had slapped him but apart from his head moving to the side, he hadn't even reacted to the blow let alone feel anything from it. Olga's anger faded as Kyril looked at her with a neutral but not unkind expression. The man didn't say anything or do anything at all other than weather her hysteria with the patience of a saint. Olga gasped as she realized what she had done and began to hyperventilate as Kyril raised one arm. The man she had struck had killed more than a hundred enemies during his service to the High Queen of Eostia. The very same man that she had struck had also gone through horrors she could not even imagine during her centuries of life. This was the man who slew men and monsters without mercy or hesitation, someone who lived and breathed to end the lives of his enemies. Even she, the Dark Queen and Mistress of a Thousand Curses, was no match for him in these close quarters. Kyril could have killed Olga a thousand times over with no more effort than swatting a fly.

Instead, much to her shock, Kyril drew the Dark Queen into a quiet embrace. Trembling, she pressed her face against his shoulder and hated herself for being so weak. She felt Kyril wrap another arm around the small of her back. It was an embrace one would give to a dear friend, to attempt to calm her down and it helped wonders when he started rubbing her back.

Olga let go. It didn't matter for how long or why or if anyone was going to see her right now. She just let go, gone was the stoic mask of the Dark Queen, the holder of the Jagged Crown of Proud Garan. Instead, she was a woman who had caused so much suffering that the guilt had eaten away at her heart and she had steeled herself until now when the dearest servant she had in the world was driven mad by her ordeals.

And here was a man who had no reason to protect her, and _yet did so anyway,_ who held her through it all. Despite the long coat and the gloves, Olga felt so warm and oh so safe in the arms of the Good Hunter. It was obvious what was going to happen next.

Olga pulled away, her hands trembling as they remained gripping Kyril's coat. She looked down for a few brief moments. The Good Hunter tilted his head in confusion as he saw that her eyes held nothing in them. Then, she turned to look up at him. Kyril saw that there was a dull fire in her eyes as he looked at him. A need. Something that desperately wanted the pain to stop.

"Lady Olga..." He started speaking and was about to ask a question. He never really did get a chance to do it.

She pulled him in closer and her lips met his in a searing kiss that did much to catch him off guard.

/

"Olga! I heard...what..."

Celestine opened the door and she stopped, her green eyes widening at what she had just witnessed. Olga had pulled Kyril close and she was currently exploring his mouth with her tongue. Celestine swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes darted from Kyril to Olga and then back again. The High Elf struggled to keep herself from saying something and instead let out what seemed to be the mixture of a growl and a whimper.

It took an eternity but Olga finally let go of Kyril and they parted. Celestine was intensely interested in the trail of saliva that existed for a brief moment between the two. Olga's face was red and there was also a fiery need in her eyes. Celestine could not see Kyril's face but she doubted she needed to judging from the way he was standing still, he was caught off guard by what Olga had done. Kyril was the first to notice that they had an audience. He blinked and that was when he saw Celestine's expression. He took a deep breath and then sighed as he stepped away from Olga.

Olga looked down at the floor between her feet, refusing to look at Celestine who looked hurt. The High Elf abruptly turned around and left, her footsteps echoing through the hall. She ignored the servants and those who greeted her, instead fixing her shawl, doing anything to distract her from what she had seen. Celestine's thoughts were a maelstrom and the High Elf had no idea what to do with them. All she could focus on was Olga, her dearest friend, and Kyril, the young Lord Executioner she knew she had feelings for, locked in an embrace. Frantic with her thoughts she marched into her quarters and closed the door, ignoring the questions from the Dawn Templars and Claudia herself. She leaned back against her door, flushed and breathing hard.

She realized that she wanted that from Kyril as well...what Olga had done. She touched the tip of her index finger to her lips. Yes...she did not doubt that anymore. She wanted the Lord Executioner's favor, as if he were the king and she…Celestine felt her heart skip a beat as she thought about it. Surely if she began showing favor to the Hunter, he would become her...her King. She could imagine it...Then her thoughts turned to Olga, who was not in a good place right now. She sighed and walked over to the balcony, wanting to look outside to clear her thoughts.

There was a knock on her door.

Kyril straightened his posture as he waited at Celestine's door. What had happened in the healer's quarter was a mistake and it should not have happened at all. He cursed himself for not seeing it but neither did he blame Olga for what she had done. He sighed in irritation. How complicated things had become, truly he was better off slaughtering beasts during that one fateful night instead of maneuvering through politics and his...love life. He shook his head, annoyed. Hunters were not supposed to love anything or anyone. They hunted, they fought.

They killed without remorse or pity, man or beast, they were killers No more, no less. And here he was, about to apologize for something he had no control over. Kyril was about to raise his hand to knock again when the door opened. Celestine had turned pale, then flushed as she turned her head to avoid making any eye contact with her Lord Executioner. Kyril sighed.

"I would like to apologize, Lady Celestine." He said softly.

"Whatever for?" Celestine asked. She exhaled. "Please...Come inside."

Kyril walked inside when Celestine allowed him entrance to her quarters. He was struck by how quiet it was. The sounds of the populace outside barely reaching the personal quarters of Celestine Lucross. It was no Hunter's Dream but nonetheless there was a sense of peace here that few things would disrupt. Kyril watched Celestine as she walked over to the balcony. He stood at her side and slightly behind her, keeping his eye on the back of her head.

"Truth be told...I..." Celestine hesitated. "I am rather jealous you know."

Kyril didn't say anything although he winced inwardly. He kept his stoic facade as Celestine turned to face him. "What makes you say that?" Kyril asked, his tone neutral.

"Olga never shows that kind of vulnerability to anyone." Celestine said. "And this is coming from someone who knew her for the past thousand years or so."

Kyril raised a brow. For the High Elf to admit just how old she was...it seemed personal. He never did ask about her life because it would have seemed rude to do so. "But enough about that."

Kyril blinked as Celestine walked closer, taking his one gloved hand with her own. Her head was down. "I...I know that you...you care for us both in your own way." The Good Hunter was about to speak when Celestine shushed him. It was the most surprising thing he had ever witnessed. She actually reached out with her other hand and placed her fingers on his mouth to keep him from talking.

"But...please, grant me this one favor." Celestine whispered getting closer. Kyril found it hard. He should have shoved her away or warned her off. Olga had surprised him but Celestine? He knew that somehow this was going to happen and one part of him was glad that it did. Many times in private he had asked himself if he was in love with one or the other and found that he cared for the both of them quite a bit and yet…

Yharnam. He almost smiled to himself sadly. It always came back to Yharnam. The bloody deeds he was responsible for in that mad city full of beasts would always, _always_ , haunt him for the rest of his unnatural life. Death was too good for him now and having the affections of another, far more good person? He would have laughed at the impossibility.

Love. Such a frustrating concept to deal with.

 _I have already made one mistake with Olga._ Kyril thought bitterly. _What is one more with Celestine?_ Neither of them deserved being hitched up with a broken man or what was left of him.

/

Celestine looked hurt as Kyril turned away from her, looking so hesitant that it shocked her at the same time. And then she understood, even if she had only glimpsed part of the reason why he would not open up to her or Olga. Or Grace. Kyril, for all his formidable strength and fearsome countenance, was kind at heart but ultimately he was so utterly _**broken**_ it astonished her that he still tried to do good. But that was the problem, he was a broken man and she had no way of healing the wounds he suffered. He was capable of love but was so frightened of loss that he had no idea what to do. He didn't speak of that but she could feel the bitterness and the pain that made up Kyril Sutherland's every waking moment.

The High Elf wished things were more simple between them, that she was dealing with a trail of women coming after the Good Hunter rather than the past horrors he had been through. She wanted to save him from all of that...knowing full well that only madness and pain lay that way. She sighed.

"A favor?" Kyril asked looking at Celestine warily.

Celestine blushed but she nodded. "Yes..." She whispered. "You have fought so hard for my country and my people." She had never felt her heart beat so hard before, it was hammering in her chest.

"And...You do it all simply from a desire to do good..." Celestine continued. "Please...Just this once..."

Kyril sighed as she begged him. "Kiss me. Kiss me as if I was not the queen and you the Hunter. Just this once..."

The Hunter exhaled...and he obliged Celestine. It was a kiss, nothing more but Celestine treasured what she felt as Kyril drew her close, their lips locking together. She felt so safe and for a few moments she forgot that she was the High Queen. That she was at war with a band of traitors. That she had obligations. It just felt oh so right.

Celestine let out a whimper as the kiss deepened. After a few more seconds, Kyril let go of her and stepped back. The High Elf had a dreamy look in her eyes. "That wasn't like what you did with Olga." She whispered huskily.

"With respect milady." Kyril deadpanned. "If I were not the same man that stands before you today, I would have had my head cut off if I were caught."

Celestine smiled, giggling at how...how nervous Kyril seemed to be. "But I enjoyed it." She said. She held his hands again. "I know...I know you're hesitant about this but...Please...know that I am not angry with you or Olga. She was hurting and you were the one she turned to."

Kyril nodded. "I should go check on her."

"I'll do that." Celestine said gently. "I'm sure you're quite busy at the moment."

Kyril sighed. "Indeed." He said softly. "I have to induct my newest apprentice as a true Hunter. That and I have to decide Mandeville's fate."

Celestine exhaled, frowning slightly. Back to business, she supposed. Kyril didn't let her dwell on the warm tingly feelings she was experiencing right now. Still...Another Hunter that Kyril would be swearing in.

"Say, Lord Kyril." She said. The Hunter stopped to take a look at her.

"Yes, your Holiness?"

"Would you mind if I...observed?" She looked hopeful. "I won't speak a word of the ceremony to another soul. I'm just..."

"Curious..." Kyril finished for Celestine who blinked. He then smiled at her. Celestine blushed. It was the warmest expression that he had given her. He shook his head in mock distress as if scolding an overly curious child.

"Very well." He said softly. "That will be fine, I will see you in the Dream."

Celestine beamed. "I will hold you to it."

The pair walked out of the Queen's Quarters and out into the corridor. As Celestine stepped out first, Kyril caught movement at the corner of his eye and turned to the right to see a hooded figure draw a weapon. A hand crossbow. Celestine, not knowing why Kyril had stopped, was about to ask a question when the figure moved.

Kyril saw the figure take aim and shoved Celestine out of the way as the crossbow fired. The bolt punched into the side of his head and the Good Hunter felt pain as he felt his legs give way and he hit the stone floor. Faintly, he heard Celestine scream in utter terror before oblivion took him.

Pain. First it was pain as he felt the bolt lodge into his head.

Then oblivion.

And then…

 **Rage.**

* * *

 **Ah...the complications of love. And then an assassination attempt that was technically successful…**

 **In pissing off the Good Hunter. Whoo boy. Anyway we come at last to the beginning of the Siege of Thorn which is the next chapter. This is just me trying to get back into it. Thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

32

The Wild Hunt

" _I assure you ladies and gentlemen, the reports of my death are greatly exaggerated."- Lord Executioner, Kyril Sutherland, addressing the noble class of Ken._

Rage was one hell of a painkiller.

Death didn't come for him. Not now, or ever. Instead all he felt was an all consuming rage as he punched the stone floor hard enough for it to crack. The Hunter let out an inhuman growl as he reached up and yanked the crossbow bolt lodged in his head and tore it out in a fountain of ichor and blood that sprayed across the floor. He threw the irritating projectile aside. His eye, he had lost a damned eye, and while there was no doubt there would be no impediment to his combat abilities it still did not diminish the fact that _some bastard had blinded him in one eye!_

It seemed so petty, thinking about it but Kyril had decided that the man would die regardless. This was his first death in the Waking World and he was not particularly very happy about it. Why? Simple. Celestine was there and she was nearly harmed because of his presence. Unacceptable. Unacceptable. The high Elf had sunk to her knees, hyperventilating as her eyes widened in shock at what had just happened to the Good Hunter. She had witnessed a large part of his rage as he literally came back from the dead.

Kyril looked at her briefly with his one remaining eye, the other was a bloody ruin and even now crimson life fluid was dripping from the horrific wound that he had suffered. What a sight he must have made, judging from the way Celestine shrank back, her own green eyes wide with terror. She was barely even able to move. Celestine began to sob in horror as Kyril turned his malice towards his intended target. Gripping his Saw Cleaver tight he unbuckled it off of the harness on his back. He swung it down with an ominous metal screech the saw becoming a cleaver.

The assassin responsible was frozen, as was Celestine his unintended target. The assassin dropped his crossbow as Kyril Sutherland stood to his feet, Saw Cleaver in one clawed hand. His one remaining eye burned crimson and he began stalking forward to follow his prey even as it ran for its life. Kyril was utterly silent as he moved relentlessly, one eye focused on the retreating assassin's back. Kyril advanced not even bothering to see to the aid of those who were wounded The assassin had used his blade and many of the wounded were screaming or begging for his help.

He ignored them, as callous as it was he had more important things to do...like interrogating then killing this bastard assassin that owed him an eye. After that...After that, he owed Celestine answers. She knew. She knew he was supposed to be dead. There was no other way around it. He would have to explain his...affliction in greater detail.

The Hunter let out a bitter laugh as he stalked his prey. The laughter echoed in the halls as they impossibly darkened. Kyril's blood dripped out of the ruined eye socket constantly, hissing as it hit the red carpet. He was furious to the point of near insanity and yet he kept silent as he stalked his prey. It didn't matter that the man was highly skilled and well trained. Neither did it matter that there were guards who were slowing the assassin down even as he cut through them in desperation to report to his craven masters.

The Hunter had the scent of his prey. And nothing was going to stop him, not even reality itself. He continued walking and all around him objects shook on their plinths or began to bleed. The walls themselves seemed to shiver in place and the air took on a deathly cold that would steal away the breath of those who were unprepared. The portraits of past rulers shifted briefly into malevolent, insane things that shook and expanded their frames, their screaming faces would surely terrify a man to death had they seen it. The Hunter saw his prey, not in a mortal sense for Insight was a great and powerful tool with a price. He could see the fate of the assassin as he ran, heading out of the castle and into the streets of the capitol.

The Hunter walked and hell followed him.

/

 _Alleyway..._

Perdita wiped the blade of his knife on the guard's back as he continued his flight back to the east. Goddess above, he had done it now. The bastard Mandevilles didn't tell him that the Lord Executioner they wanted dead was a _bloody immortal!_

The assassin was a good one, having served House Mandeville for a decade with his old partners before gradually becoming the last sole assassin to serve them in entirety. Still, if he played this right he'd be rich for life for setting back the Alliance's steady advance. The fact that he had actually put out the Good Hunter's eye was a bonus.

Now he just had...to…

The alleyway had turned dark. Pitch dark except for a small circle of light around him. Perdita couldn't see anything beyond his sword arm. There was the tolling of a great bell but other than that there was no sound. The assassin drew his shortsword and faced the source of the sound. "Come out!" He roared. "Come out you bastard!" He swung around, watching his back. Watching his front...for something. There had to be something out there. Somebody had to have noticed this! Perdita snarled in anger again. "Come on coward, let me see if I can put out another eye to blind ya!"

All the while the sound of the bell continued, tolling in the distance as if to announce the coming of some looming terror.

Perdita wanted to feel confident but his posture was shaken and he licked his lips, features hidden beneath the leather cowl. Perdita was a hard fighter but he preferred not getting into head on fights. Or being trapped in some kind of illusion magic. Celestine was not a magician of such low caliber, Perdita knew that because he studied the Goddess Queen extensively before going on his mission to put down the Good Hunter. He knew the man had no way of magical abilities either, until today when he learned that the Good Hunter was literally unable to be killed. He had to get this information back to his employers, the Black Dogs would pay handsomely for such information and perhaps they would be able to figure out a way to put down their greatest enemy.

"Show-" Perdita's battle ready roar was suddenly silenced as a gloved hand reached out and grabbed him by the throat. The assassin gagged as the grip tightened like an iron vice, depriving the would be murderer of air.

The Hunter emerged from the shadows. His visage was ruined by the open, bloody wound that had once been his right eye. Even then, there was a red glow in the ruined socket where the crossbow bolt had penetrated. Kyril Sutherland pulled down the cloth mask that hid his face from view. He smiled and showed the assassin rows of sharp teeth in a ghastly smile that would not have looked out of place on a deep sea predator. His remaining eye narrowed.

" **You should be honored."** He told the terrified assassin in a ghastly growl. **"Greater men than you have died instantly at my hands. But you, my friend. I believe you know who killed me. You don't have to worry about much anymore after this."**

The smile grew bigger.

" **We will have all the time in the world to chat. Be at peace, your death will be quick if you do not resist."** The Hunter said amicably. He tilted his head. **"And in return for this kindness you will show me all that you know."**

Perdita struggled, his screaming muted, even as the Hunter's mouth opened in a hellish scream that drowned out all else.

 _A few days later…_

Lady Olin Mandeville was in a foul mood. Not because of the current investigation that was bleeding her House dry, not because of the damage her reputation had suffered. Oh no, it was worse. It was that upstart Lord Kyril Sutherland who had invited her up to his abode in the lofty white estates of the Goddess Reborn herself.

Olin shook her raven locks as she scowled at the pair of lackeys that the upstart had sent to invite her, both of them riding ahead of her palanquin. The girl was a menacing brute, hardly one fit to be called a lady. She was rough spoken but even her guards were wary of the way she handled the great-sword strapped to her back. Her partner was a lean, filthy rat who never spoke...but the way he handled himself indicated a master swordsman that behind the mask. At least the boy was more polite and knew his place beneath someone like Olin.

She looked up at the abode of the Goddess, sneering as she saw the increased patrols of guards. What, the Lord Executioner asked for more guard? He was supposed to be a warrior wasn't he? Olin leaned back in her chair with a snort.

What else was in store for her today?

/

"This way."

Olin sneered at the girl as she gestured with her gauntlet to head down the hall to the Lord Executioner's private offices...which were dim and foreboding. Olin gestured to her two guards as they followed her noting the extreme discomfort both men had. Olin had no doubt that she had a low opinion of the Lord Executioner, as he had no noble blood in his body which made him a sort of pariah to the noble class. His constant investigations into the traitors had also made him hated by those who saw an upstart who had wormed his way into Her Holiness' favor.

Still...why were there no guards here? As she continued walking, she noted that the hallways had become entirely silent. The whispers of the servants had faded, as had their presence throughout the hallways leading to the Lord Executioner's office and personal quarters. Olin kept walking, followed by her more reluctant guards. She stopped at the door where a pair of soldiers waited and opened the door. Both were in steel plate marked by the personal seal of the Good Hunter. Both men merely stood aside, one opening the door for her to head inside the office. They were heavily armed with spears, shields and heavy daggers. They didn't speak either.

The quarters were spartan, well kept but spartan regardless. Olin looked around then locked eyes, or rather eye, with the Lord Executioner himself. Despite her low opinion of him, Olin knew the man demanded respect and awe from those who encountered him for he was no mere warrior. The man had stood against the Black Dogs and had been there when their war began.

The pale faced woman at his side merely gestured to the chair that had been set for her. _Fucking servant._ Olin thought as one of her legendary scowls went into place. She did not bother hiding her scorn as she glared at the Hunter coolly. It was something she regretted as the noblewoman's face paled when the Hunter faced her fully.

Kyril Sutherland looked down at her with an almost neutral expression, it was the burning fury in his one remaining eye that was cause for terror. He was not happy at all as he stood up to speak to her.

"I would hope that we would have met under better circumstances, Lady Olin." He said in a creepy monotone. "However things must be...settled here and now."

"I have done nothing wrong." Olin stated defiantly. "My house has cooperated with your investigations and we have already given up those who would dare to betray the Goddess."

"Indeed." Kyril said. "Hence why you had me shot of course."

Olin raised a brow as she gripped the armrests of her chair. "How so?" She growled.

Kyril said nothing, merely reaching down below his desk and presenting a bloody haversack. His two apprentices moved to his left and right. The sound of the door opening and closing indicated the presence of his two other apprentices. Olin glanced behind her at the boy wielding a sword rapier and the red haired young woman in the white habit. Both were armed.

Olin turned back to the Good Hunter who had unveiled just what he had in that haversack of his. It was the head of the assassin, Perdita. House Mandeville's last remaining pawn. The head...looked like it had been gnawed upon by a great beast and yet the last expression of horror Perdita made was all but apparent in the milky eyes of the deceased assassin. Olin swallowed the lump in her throat as Kyril reached into his coat pocket for a letter, which still bore her personal seal.

"During the...conversation I had with this filth, I had Evetta here dig through his effects." Kyril said softly, his single eye boring into Olin's with a malevolence unmatched by any hardened killer that walked the streets at night. "I found it interesting that there were still those who dared to spit on the graciousness of her Holiness. I had wanted to put the traitors to the sword you know."

He smiled emptily. "She persuaded me to show mercy." He covered the head back up, retying the sack with a practiced ease. "So now, here we are..." Kyril said as he sat back down behind his desk and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk and placing his fingers into a steeple.

"The second eldest daughter of the Disgraced House Mandeville and the Lord Executioner." Kyril continued. Olin looked around uncomfortably. "The heir has already been executed for his crimes against the crown. The patriarch of House Mandeville has been given to the Dark Elves for his punishment. And now...the one who ordered my assassination sits right here."

Kyril tilted his head. "So...what say you, Olin of House Mandeville?" He said. "Any last words before I rip the life out of you?"

"You mean to kill me without a trial?" Olin asked, defeated.

"Her Holiness has already been informed of your treachery." Kyril answered her question truthfully. "Lady Celestine has declared that she has washed her hands of the entire affair with House Mandeville. She has already condemned you all in her court." He sighed and leaned back watching Olin as she began to hyperventilate. She wanted to beg for mercy, when she clearly knew that there was none to be sought from the Lord Executioner.

"Sanakan, I grow weary of this." He said with finality. "Kill her."

Sanakan approached Olin who had began to blabber before the brash hunter reached out with both arms. She snapped Olin's neck with brutal efficiency. The Mandeville guards escorting her only had moments to live as they stood in stupefied horror before Lily and Soren dispatched them both with their blades, quick and clean.

The Good Hunter regarded the corpses with utter disinterest. Sensing his thoughts, Evetta gestured for the guards to rid the Lord Executioner's office of the corpses. While the guards got busy with dragging away the corpses to be burned or buried, Kyril stood up and headed towards the window, looking down at the courtyard. It was an overcast day, and it looked like rain from what he was seeing.

"Boss?" Sanakan asked.

"I am glad that this has been settled." Kyril said. He then smirked under his bandanna. "Were you worried?"

Sanakan looked down. "Pissed is more like." She commented after a long pause. "We're a big happy family of misfits, aren't we? If you kicked it Boss, none of us would be in a good state of mind."

Kyril barked out a laugh. "True." He said, thoroughly amused. "I would have been just as angry if it were one of you who had lost an eye...even more so if it was Hugh as he would be blinded."

The mute Hunter let out a snort of amusement. Hugh gave Sanakan a cheeky grin while Lily hid a smile from a grinning Soren. "Still, Master." Lily said gently. "It is...good to see that you are still in good shape."

"Indeed." Kyril agreed. "Now we can focus all of our attention on Thorn and the coming battle ahead."

"Thorn." Soren said. "We're getting into the thick of it, aren't we sir?"

"Aye." Kyril spoke. "We are."

Politics, as always, was the greatest impediment towards moving swiftly. It was the same when preparing for battle as nobles complained about who would be sent out to die, and how much money to pay for soldiers and their equipment. Kyril had more important things to worry about as he began intensifying the training regimens of his apprentices. Running battles in the Dream, forcing them to go through the ancient myriad labyrinths of the Chalice Dungeons to hunt whatever beasts there may be in those ancient catacombs and even showing them the memories of his greatest battles during the Night of the Hunt.

Harsh, but totally necessary. He needed Sanakan and the others sharp and he would do his utmost to keep them that way. He was especially proud of Soren, who had grown up to be a powerful Hunter in his own right. He wasn't a marksman like Hugh or skilled in the arcane as Lily was but he could shoot decently and had some arcane talent that he could rely on in a pinch, using such tools like the Old Hunter's Bone to mimic the art of Quickening or the Empty Phantasm Shell to enhance his Reiterpallasch with arcane magic. He was also a quick pickpocket and a first rate scout, as Sharl had reported to him.

"Sharp as can be." Sanakan had commented. Soren had been smiling then but had quickly wiped that smirk off of his face when the Good Hunter turned his attention on him.

It wasn't just the Hunter Cadre who were training hard. Lieutenant Bergen was doing his own training with the company, hardening those who had passed muster and making sure that the veterans themselves could still hack it. Despite the enmity between Claudia and Kyril, the Dawn Templars had begun reluctantly doing some cross training with Kyril's troops after Claudia had come by to observe Bergen and his training regimens. In particular, she was intrigued by the wily lieutenant's revisiting of the Tragedy of Rad.

When questioned by Claudia, Kyril had admitted that Rad was a harsh lesson that needed to be learned and had thus began developing tactics against the myriad foes they would probably face in Thorn. Ranging from the green skins and the infantry of the Black Dogs...to the malevolent mutants that Shamuhaza had spawned. No doubt Vault was using them as well considering that Kin was still their best mage. Alicia and Maia had also allowed their troops to join in and that had taken quite a bit of organizing to pull off.

Even if they were never going to be friends, Kyril still appreciated that Claudia was willing to work together. It was more than enough. Klaus had been doing his best too, giving out old maps of the area surrounding Thorn that Kyril studied long into the night and even when he entered the Hunter's Dream. So much work. So much study. So much training.

He barely had time to think about his three other problematic areas in Ken right now.

/

Of the three women who made every attempt at seeking his affections, Grace was probably the most dangerous one. The Dark Elf was a beautiful and sensuous woman, on par with the likes of Celestine Lucross and Olga Discrodia. Unlike the pure and innocent Celestine or the more isolated, yet direct Olga...Grace was a charming woman with a certain cheer that he found rather attractive, and mixed with a confidence and an eternally winning smile Kyril knew that had he been another less dangerous man he would have fallen hard for her.

"Dangerously sexy." As a Hunter he had once met would have told him. He had called the bastard 'Pinfinger' after their repeated games during the rare lulls in the Night of the Hunt. Kyril had once asked him how good he was at the game. The surly bastard had grinned at him, flipped his knife in his hands and played the game with his eyes closed in a fantastic display of dexterity and skill.

"Mastered? More like perfected!" Pinfinger had crowed in his face. Kyril wondered where that man was...he could remember that Pinfinger's name had started with an 'L', although he honestly did not know now.

"My Lord?" Grace's voice snapped him from his reverie and he looked down to her as they walked through the market stalls, a reoccurring event ever since...well, ever since his more romantic rendezvous with Lady Olga and Lady Celestine. Grace was, more or less, very upset with the whole affair and was near inconsolable for a time. Kyril believed that the near endless torrent of angry complaints he got from Miss Anna Florence was what motivated him to do something for his loyal retainer.

It would at least stop Anna from bombarding his office with letters at least, he had thought sarcastically.

"Apologies." Kyril said, even as the crowd parted to allow the Lord Executioner and the lady hanging off his arm safe passage through the busy markets. "I seem to have been lost in thought." He heard a snicker and sent a glare at a couple of men who paled when they realized who they were laughing at. They left the scene quickly and quietly before Kyril decided to take further action.

Grace smiled. "You seem to be doing that a lot, milord." She commented.

"I apologize." Kyril said softly. "I've been working hard these past few weeks."

Grace's smile faded slightly, although she was worried that Kyril was soon heading out to the battlefields of Rad she made sure not to let that get to her. Her lord was a warrior, regardless of how kind he could be when battle wasn't on his mind. His impending departure did not matter to her right now...They had a date set up and nothing was going to get in the way. Not when she still had to catch up with two certain royals who she knew were more than a match for her. Grace didn't let that stop her, which was why she told almost no one that she was going to be doing this with her boss instead of heading to Anna's house for a spill. Anna had been miffed of course and had told her that there were better men to shack up with but what did she know?

She had been horrified of course when she had heard that someone had tried to assassinate the Lord Executioner. As it turned out, House Mandeville had been seeking revenge for the imprisonment and the subsequent execution of their patriarch. The once powerful house was now in shambles with the two of its greatest heirs dead and the rest of the family squabbling for every scrap of coin left in their coffers even as it was being drained to support not only the war effort but the tiny Dark Elf community that were now spending their lives in Ken under Lord Kyril Sutherland's protection.

Many of whom had sworn their eternal service (or love) to the Good Hunter. Grace giggled as Kyril looked at her with a raised brow. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, milord. Just..." She stifled another giggle. "Thank you. For making time for us to go about like this alone."

Kyril looked at her with his one remaining eye. "It is no trouble." He told her. "I do enjoy the time we have when we are alone, Grace. I apologize if it is not enough for you."

Grace gently took up his hand and squeezed it. "It is more than enough for me." She told him. "Now come on. I'd like to make it through all of the stalls today."

"As you wish."

Neither of them noticed Soren tracking them reluctantly.

/

 _A few hours before…_

"Er...What? Your Grace?"

Soren fidgeted with his tricorne as he stood in front of not only the Goddess Reborn herself but also the Queen of the Jagged Crown of Garan.

"I wish for you to escort Lord Kyril on his excursion." Celestine told him cheerfully. Soren in contrast was highly disturbed. Beside Celestine who was sitting primly in her chair, Olga rolled her eyes as she leaned back on the couch. Celestine beamed at Soren and tilted her head. It was honestly the most frightening thing the thief had ever seen. Soren swallowed the lump in his throat and said.

"If I may be so candid, Your Holiness," Soren's tone was cautious. "Why am I being tasked for this? Surely the B-Lord Executioner is more than capable of taking care of himself." _And cleaving me in half if he catches me fooling around._ He kept that thought to himself. He wasn't going to be the one who refused Her Holiness to her face.

Especially if she could just simply blast him into oblivion without even lifting a finger.

"Regardless, I wish for him to stay safe and so I am asking you to shadow him." Celestine spoke over Soren's concerns with a smile. Soren swore that he could feel the sun's heat on him for some reason and shook the feeling away. He bowed and agreed to Celestine's request, even if it was glaringly obvious that the High Queen was asking him to spy on Grace Campbell's excursion with her employer...and his Mentor.

Soren left the quarters quickly to embark on his new "mission". He wondered how he was going to explain this to the others, it was embarrassing enough that Sanakan was laughing at him when the Dawn Templars came calling.

/

When the young Hunter left, Olga turned to Celestine and regarded her with a raised brow. To her credit Celestine remained poised and calm as ever, even as the tips of her long ears and her cheeks became red from embarrassment.

"I wish to ensure the safety of my Lord Executioner." Celestine spoke to Olga.

"I'm sure you do." Olga deadpanned. "Which is why I saw you plant a scrying spell on young Soren's hat."

"Oh hush." Celestine huffed. "You screamed when I told you Kyril...When he was incapacitated."

Olga saw her hands trembling for a bit before Celestine composed herself. "In any case I wish him and Miss Grace a happy outing. There is a lot of work to be done and they deserve a rest."

The Dark Elf only had sights for Celestine's teeth grinding as she looked out the window. Olga sighed as her thoughts turned to Chloe. Chloe, who was still traumatized from what she had been through. Someone that needed the help of not just a healer. She had Lily to thank for that, but what worried her was distancing herself from Chloe.

She hoped she was going to be okay alone here. Olga had volunteered her services for the march to Thorn and while she had no authority amongst the reinforcements being sent to Thorn, she was relieved to know that she was going with the Lord Executioner's own company of soldiers. Which also included the Dark Elves rescued from House Mandeville's clutches.

Olga was really not looking forward to meeting those refugees again, considering that she knew that there was much enmity against her for what she had done in the centuries long conflict with Celestine. Still, this was a way to atone for that. If her sorcery could do some good she would be happy.

/

"Well...I must say that I have never seen someone pale so quickly before." Grace chuckled as she and Kyril exited the small tavern they had decided to dine in.

"I was just trying to get my ale." Kyril said softly. "He had no reason to be rude."

"I'm sure that guy won't be coming to this bar again." Grace smiled as she spun to face her Lord. "Shall we head back?"

Kyril, in a surprisingly gentle motion, took Grace's hand and squeezed. "As you wish."

They returned to the Queen's estate, with Grace feeling much better although a part of her was still worried. She did not know what was going to happen in Thorn but she prayed to...someone, anyone to keep her Lord safe.


	33. Chapter 33

33

The Departure

" _Let this be a day for glory..."- Unknown soldier during the Siege of Thorn, memoirs of the Battle for Thorn._

 _/_

 _Ken, Capitol of Eostia...A few days before the departure of the Alliance Expeditionary Force..._

Kyril waited at Celestine's door for a few moments before he entered. She had summoned him that night after he had bade farewell to Grace after their little rendezvous around the market town. He had a few moments to spare, after all he still owed answers to Celestine's questions. This was their secret between them although he had no doubt that Olga would know as well.

They probably haven't seen anyone come back from the dead before. He bet Olga did...She was the darker half to their duo after all. It would not surprise him in the slightest if that was the case, seeing just what kind of arcane arts Olga had practiced. The Good Hunter waited patiently until the door opened magically. He stepped inside, removing his hat as he did so.

"Lady Celestine?" He asked. "I've come to..."

Kyril stopped talking when he saw Olga sitting on the recliner and Celestine out on her balcony, staring out into the distance. He placed his hat on the rather conveniently placed hat stand next to him. The Hunter stepped into the room and closed the door, locking it as Celestine had instructed him to do before.

"Kyril." Olga said gently. "We were just..." She looked at Celestine who had turned back around, heading inside. She looked up at Kyril who stared blandly at her. He was shocked when the High Elf pulled him forward and leaned her head on his chest. He quickly pulled her into an embrace, soothing the High Elf by rubbing her back.

"I...I saw you die." She whispered, trembling now. "No...I...I _felt_ you die. How is this possible?"

Kyril rubbed her back even as he weathered Olga's stare. Olga herself had not believed what Celestine had told her about the Good Hunter dying but she knew Celestine was no duplicitous being and neither was she a fool. So Olga looked at Kyril expectantly, waiting for his explanation.

In response, Kyril lightly nudged Celestine forward and away from him. He reached into his pocket for his journal, saddened slightly that Olga had flinched away from it rather violently and Celestine's eyes gaining a horrified sheen as if she was about to start crying again at a moment's notice, the light in her eyes dimming into horror almost immediately. The truth was hard to swallow, that was something that would not ever change in the Waking World or in the Dream.

"It would be easier to show you." Kyril said softly. "See the Hunt through my eyes...See what the Night of the Hunt was all about. And what it had taken from me."

He opened the book.

 _City of Yharnam, the Great Bridge_

The Hunter dodged the screaming monster as it bore down on him. It was huge, far taller than any of the monstrous trolls that he had faced on the way here. Its horned visage was a bloody ruin as it let out a horrific scream. It charged the Hunter who dove to the side, the beast smashed into the carriage screaming again as it swung its arm out. The Hunter barely dodged it by ducking, breathing heavily he charged.

The Hunter ducked under another weighty blow and struck with his extended cleaver. He let out a bitter curse as the creature turned on him again, screaming more in rage than pain as it swatted him backwards. Neither the beast or the creature noticed the three observers watching the battle.

/

"This is..." Celestine Lucross whispered, barely resisting the urge to let out a scream as the Hunter was launched brokenly into the water below. The area faded to black. Celestine whimpered.

"What in the many infinite hells is this..." Olga Discordia said looking at the third member of the trio. "Was this...Was that...you?"

Kyril Sutherland nodded. "Thanks to an illness I was forced to come here." He said. "My first payment as a Hunter was a small part of my humanity." He answered them as they kept walking through the darkness.

There was a light ahead and the three found themselves in a building. Celestine and Olga watched as a pale and drawn Kyril Sutherland lay down on a cot. Their Good Hunter was watching over what was happening with a withdrawn look, as if he was reliving the horrors he had seen even now. The gap between the past Kyril and the present one was astonishing to both elves. He looked less haggard and yet there was still life in his eyes, alongside a determination to survive whatever was happening to him. Celestine in particular pitied Kyril as he is now. Would he still have done what he did if he knew what was going to happen to him during that fateful night?

It was the uncertainty that scared her even more.

"Just get to the point doctor...Is this where I can find the cure?" Kyril asked. His voice lacked the bitter tone Celestine was used to, it was the voice of a man who had nothing else to lose. It belonged to someone who wanted to live.

"Oh yes...Paleblood...Well, you've come to the right place." The man standing over the cot said. "Yharnam is the home of Blood Ministration. But where would an outsider like you begin? Simple!" The madman gestured to the blood in the jars.

"With a little bit of Yharnam blood of your own..."

Olga and Celestine gulped as they saw what was in those jars. Celestine paled as she realized what the hoses and the needles attached to the jars were for. Kyril did not speak, merely observing his memory with a thoughtful gaze. He then turned to Celestine and gave her a nod.

"I signed the contract." Kyril said smiling blandly. "I expected something to happen but alas…I was certainly not expecting anything like this"

They saw the young man awaken as if startled from a dream. Celestine and Olga noted with disturbing clarity that the madman responsible for turning Kyril into what and who he was had vanished seemingly into thin air. Where had he gone? Celestine really did not want to know. But they had to keep going. This was something long coming, after subtle hints into what the Lord Executioner was, Celestine had to know. She knew that Olga was also dying to know what had happened to him in the past. They had to keep following Kyril down this mad road into the past. Into the one fateful night when everything had changed for him.

As they followed the memory, Celestine backed up and screamed as she beheld the gigantic beast that was eating a corpse, Olga retched at the sight and the sounds as she turned her head away. Evidently the past Kyril had noticed as well and had stopped but it was too late, the wolf like creature let out a roar and lunged at the past Kyril, ripping him apart in a fantastic display of gore and violence. Celestine let out a terrified moan as the past Kyril's head rolled to a stop in front of them and the present Kyril caught her before she could fall to her knees. To his left, Olga looked fairly pale and withdrawn...she was unable to speak as she held a hand to her chest. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Not really one of my finest moments." Kyril commented in a deadpan tone as the memory faded to black once more...as if mercifully blanking out his memory of being eaten alive. He knew Olga and Celestine were not going to be as lucky but the truth, no matter how horrible, had to be known. "Come to think of it...I do believe that was my first death."

"Your...first death?" Celestine whispered astonished. "How…Is that even right?"

"No. None of these things that happened aren't right at all." Kyril answered smiling grimly. "Like I said, the first price I paid was my humanity. I suppose if there was one thing I was thankful for, it was like waking up from a bad dream when I...came back so to speak."

"Come on." He continued. "We still have much to see."

"Kyril...what else are we going to see?" Celestine said, recovering as much as she could although her legs were like jelly. She wanted to stop, heavens above she would have gladly gouged out her eyes or bashed her head against the wall to try and forget what she had seen but she owed it to this man, her Lord Executioner, to see what he had seen.

To try and understand just what made him who he was.

"More memories of that fateful night." Kyril answered Celestine quietly. "And what choices I had to make in order to survive it." He turned to regard Olga and Celestine equally. "I owe you both answers after all, and it would be remiss of me not to pay that debt."

He kept going, deeper into the darkness...And both queens followed him.

There was no turning back.

/

"I believe it was here that I learned that there was something else going on in Yharnam."

Kyril, Olga and Celestine followed the memory of the Good Hunter as they walked through the forbidden forest that hid the Byrgenwerth College from those who would dare seek its cursed knowledge. The Good Hunter had explained what he could but thought it best to continue on through, guiding the two elf queens through his memories.

They watched the memory of Kyril as he advanced steadily through the forest, Saw Cleaver in hand. Another weapon hung on his back, a great hammer with a metal head inscribed with writing that Celestine was not able to decipher. Celestine noted that Kyril walked with confidence now, as if he was getting used to the unimaginable horror of the night of the hunt. The forest path eventually led them to a large, ivy wrought building. It reminded Celestine of an academy of sorts.

There was a buzzing noise.

Past Kyril turned and blasted a creature back with his blunderbuss before taking it apart with his Saw Cleaver, hacking it apart ruthlessly.

Celestine swore to herself that she would never be accustomed to whatever mad creatures Kyril had encountered here. But the human body and the insect head with many eyes the creature possessed would haunt her dreams for a while.

"Damn this place." Olga whispered. "Damn this...Damn this..." The Dark Elf spat out a curse in Garan.

"Was all of this necessary for you?" She rounded on the present Kyril who shrugged.

"Necessary?" He shook his head. "No. But I wanted to live you see. I was desperate for anything that could help me preserve my life."

They continued following the Hunter's past. "I blamed everything and everyone when I had found out that I was sick with the plague. So would anyone to be honest." The Good Hunter turned his attention towards Olga. His eyes were painfully blank. It caused Olga to shrink away from him briefly.

"Is that so wrong, to want to live?" He asked her.

Olga, honestly, had no answer to that question. To be driven to such an extent that she would do anything, _anything at all no matter how horrible,_ was unthinkable to her. Not in a thousand years had she been pushed to the extreme lengths that the mortal in front of her had endured.

"Trust me. Try not to answer that question. I learned a lot about myself during this long night." Kyril turned back around, facing away from the two queens. One was angry at the fate he endured, the other was horrified.

"Look at how I ended up now."

The Good Hunter beckoned his "guests" to continue onward with him. "Come. This memory is not finished yet, but it is close."

Kyril led the two Queens farther into his memory. He seemed to move wearily now, the atrocities he had both committed and witnessed weighing heavily on his shoulders. Yet his tone and his expression never changed from the stoic mask he affected, as if there truly was a limit to the imagination of the horrors he had seen.

Celestine knew he had seen far, far too much to be affected anymore. That scared and saddened her.

/

 _Moonside Lake_

They ended up standing on a lake. How or why they ended up here was beyond Celestine's reasoning. Kyril had said that this place was a buffer against nightmares. It was his first sign that he had done something wrong. A grave mistake that would cost him dearly and destroy whatever human morality he had left.

Kyril, Celestine and Olga watched as the Hunter put down the gigantic Rom, the so called Vacuous Spider. Celestine was horrified at what Kyril had done. The Hunter lowered his sword, panting. Beside her, Kyril just shook his head.

"I had no other choice." He said as he looked up. Celestine and Olga followed his gaze and saw the weeping woman. Olga gulped as she saw the bloodstains on her dress, and then her eyes widened in horror as she realized that she was, or had been, pregnant.

"Yharnam." Kyril answered when both Queens turned to him for answers. "The ancient Queen the city was named after." He shook his head. "And the mother of a Nightmare that I had slain."

"A...A nightmare." Celestine whispered. "What manner of creature would...birth such a thing?"

"Every Great One seeks a child." Kyril said to her softly. "And mortals suffer for that desire. Do not think about it any further." His tone hardened.

"It will kill you to know that truth." He spoke gravely. "And now we come to the real terror of the Hunt."

"What...what do you mean?" Olga said warily.

Kyril turned to her. His eyes were dead and cold. "This is where I, whoever I was back then, truly died." He looked up at the red moon. "And there is the symbol of my failure. The red Hunter's moon."

It was indeed a red Hunter's moon. Celestine let out a scream as she saw...something come down from the moon. She realized they were now standing in a field of white Asphodel Flowers. She saw the workshop…Kyril's _home_ burning. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to die. Her mind instantly shut down and she felt herself falling.

Falling.

Falling.

* * *

 _The Hunter's Dream..._

Five thousand spears. It was all that they could afford to send against Vault's marauding armies in Thorn.

Five thousand men, that included Kyril's own five hundred men who were elite infantry and Claudia's Dawn Templars, Alicia's Knights of Iris...and Olga Discordia herself who would be working with Kyril's own company. Not a bad batch if Kyril thought so himself but it was still five thousand men compared to gods know how many Black Dogs and orcs they would have to kill in Thorn. Or, he hoped pessimistically, the mutated enemies they had encountered in the streets of Rad itself.

The Good Hunter quietly buckled the Holy Moonlight Sword to the harness on his back. All preparations were complete, mostly and it was time for him to rest before they finally departed for Thorn. Lieutenant Bergen had all of the soldiers on resting duties and a skeleton crew would remain in Ken for the recruits who still needed to be trained. There wasn't much that he could do at that point. Many volunteered to head into Thorn with him, but he only wanted the best of the best. He was a bit guilty for picking the ones who had to be left behind but it is what it is. This was his Company and he had to make the hard choices.

"Good Hunter."

Kyril turned to Evetta who bowed and waited for him to finish arming up. He had decided to have supper with his faithful companion, quietly but firmly avoiding the feast being held for the departing forces that was being held by the nobility. He wanted no part of any of that but he did let his apprentices have their own private celebrations which they held in Sister Ramiel's orphanage, it was Soren's idea. Grace was there as well, seeing that Soren was going into battle after all.

He let them have their time. It was their reward for sticking with him this long. Kyril instead followed Evetta to the small circular table they had set up and he ate while Evetta watched. She smiled kindly at him, knowing that she did not need to worry about her Good Hunter anymore.

"I depart tomorrow, Evetta." Kyril said as he finished his platter. "I hope that you can forgive me for being away from you for so long."

"I understand." Evetta said. "I will support you, Good Hunter, wherever you may be."

Kyril bowed his head in gratitude. He owed the Plain Doll so much that he would probably live out the rest of his life repaying her kindness. The Good Hunter finished eating and the pair spent the rest of the evening in contemplative and comfortable silence. Nothing more, nothing less.

The Good Hunter eventually returned from the dream. One last destination before he left. Kyril decided to leave both his hat off and his bandanna lowered. He was no craven. He had to check on Her Holiness and Lady Olga, because what they had seen in his past was…

He just had to see them. He owed them that much at least.

The Good Hunter found himself walking down the corridor heading towards Celestine's chambers that night. He had seen Olga heading towards the healer's quarters, no doubt going to see how Chloe was doing. She was...more robust than Celestine it seemed, then again he did not expect Olga to be fully alright either.

She looked withdrawn but she did give him a nod, and a quiet glance that said that she was doing what she had to to keep going. Olga had decided to accompany Kyril into battle, even if he had stated some misgivings in doing so. She would be going alone after all, without Chloe by her side. That was what worried Kyril but it seemed that his concerns were unfounded.

"You should see her." Olga blurted out. "Before we head out."

Kyril stopped just shy of reaching out his hand to knock on Celestine's door. He knocked on the door once, then ventured inside the High Elf's quarters. Olga stayed for a bit, smiled and shook her head before she headed in the direction of the Healer's quarters.

/

Celestine was again standing at her balcony. Kyril closed the door and locked it. He noted that the room was brighter than usual. The Good Hunter guessed that all the things she had seen in his memories was enough to raise the fear of the dark. For someone like him, fear of the dark was just one of many mortal things that he had given up a long time ago.

The Good Hunter waited for Celestine to notice. The High Elf turned around and walked inside. She looked up at him. Kyril sighed. Her green eyes were anxious, which made him a bit worried. Kyril blinked as Celestine pressed herself against his body, burying her face into his chest. The Good Hunter felt blindsided for a bit before he sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered.

Kyril did not know what to say, really, he felt that he'd make things worse if he told her that he didn't sleep at all anymore. "...What causes this insomnia?" He asked her instead.

"You're leaving. You, Alicia...Olga….Claudia. Thorn may be under attack and I do not even know what will happen." She said. Her eyes grew watery. "Promise me. Promise me you will return."

Kyril took both of her hands in his. "I swear to return as I am able." He said softly. "And I will bring my sword down upon those who would ruin your kingdom."

Celestine squeezed his hands, then raised them up to kiss them. She pulled him towards the sofa, where she sat down with him. Laying her head on his shoulder, the High Elf sighed contently as Kyril put an arm around her shoulders. He squeezed her hand gently.

The Good Hunter stayed there, until Celestine finally fell asleep. In the late hours of the morning, he stood up and allowed the High Elf to sleep. He walked back to his quarters, to spend the rest of the late night to meditate upon the battles that would undoubtedly come.

* * *

Dawn.

Kyril Sutherland rode at the forefront of his company alongside his cadre of Hunters and Lieutenant Bergen and his own squad of handpicked Rad Veterans. The Expeditionary force was heading out and Kyril caught sight of Claudia speaking to her own cadre of Dawn Templars. He looked around again.

Five thousand spears. Somehow he knew that not a lot of them would be making it back home. It was a sobering thought, one that he dismissed from his mind as he saw Olga ride up on a black horse. The Dark Elf Queen nodded at him, a gesture he returned. She gave him a small smile, that faded when Claudia approached.

"Are we ready to depart?" Claudia asked. At her side was Alicia Arcturus and her own command retinue of knights. She brought as much as she could muster, a full company of over two hundred light cavalry. The Iris Knights were legendary light cavaliers. Kyril had heard of them, and knew he did not have to worry about Alicia anymore. She seemed to have grown, but whether she would...He stopped himself. The Good Hunter did not need to worry.

"Aye." Kyril answered softly. "Let's get this over with already." He rode back with his cadre of Hunters, back to his own troops. At Claudia's signal, the expeditionary force moved out of Ken. Kyril looked back at his cadre. Sanakan gave Lily's shoulder a light tap, grinning. The younger woman smiled underneath the habit of her white hood. Soren kept his eyes straight ahead, but when he saw his mentor looking he nodded. Hugh tipped his hat, with a small smile. All four of them were looking to him, each a full fledged Hunter in their own rights.

Sanakan, his brash, uncouth, but boundlessly courageous pupil.

Hugh, ever silent, cheerful and supremely skilled.

Lily, gentle but focused and the possessor of sheer will and commitment.

Soren, eager to prove himself, never stopping until he had done his best.

His Hunters. Kyril felt a sense of pride in his choices. Perhaps one day each one would teach students like he once did for them. Or, maybe they would cast aside their blades and live their own lives. He hoped they chose not to carry on the Hunter's burden. He was the first Hunter of this realm and certainly he was going to be the last.

The Good Hunter looked forward. Now was not the time to muse on what could be.

He had a war to win.

* * *

"Fire!"

Standing in serried ranks on the field, the red armored ashigaru of the famous Sanada Clan raised their arquebus muskets as one and fired down into the hordes of mutants and greenskins. Raw courage would win the day here, Yukimura mused as he watched the smoke. The commander scowled as reports reached him of the other fronts of the battlefield.

Some lines were already buckling. Other stood strong but would be in need of reinforcements soon. The mutants should not have been able to press the men under his command so hard but he knew why. The wretched Black Dogs had cast some sort of spell on the good people of the villages of Thorn, driving them mad and turning them into defiled, defaced...things. They felt no pain, they feared death not and they were more than a match for any mortal warrior in open combat.

But Sanada Yukimura was no mere man, and neither did he get to his position by sheer combat mastery alone. He had fought more battles than he could possibly care to count, and with courage and honor had brought glory to his family. Yukimura took up his spear as his retinue formed up around him. Each and every Samurai and Ashigaru swore to fight alongside him the moment he or she had donned the red armor to the death. But these ten, these Ten Braves, would die before any harm could come to their lord. The greatest of all of them, first among equals, was Sarutobi Sasuke.

The Shadow of Sanada, people called him. He was a quiet and intense man, garbed in red and black armor. His subordinate was a Kunoichi, Kamanosuke Yuri.

"Lord Yukimura. You are headed out to the front lines?" Sasuke kept a hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Surely, you must not do so, milord. It is dangerous." Yuri kept her helmet on but even Yukimura could see that she was very worried.

"All battles are dangerous." Yukimura donned his helmet, with the famous six coins emblazoned on the front. "Nonetheless the men will fight harder if their commander is with them." He looked to his retinue.

"Braves! Assemble!"

/

The sight of Sanada Yukimura at the head of a host was awe inspiring. Wielding his spear, Virtue, he cut a path straight through the hordes of mutants in a devastating cavalry charge. Yukimura thrust his spear forward, ending the life of a wailing mutant. It had once been a farmer, before mutations had caused it to wield its pitchfork like a spear in the Black Dogs service. Yukimura kept going followed by his retinue. All around him, the forces of Thorn began to move forward cutting deep into the enemy horde. The battle was shifting in their favor surely, but it was just one fight in a dozen others that were going just as bad as this one was going well.

Yukimura exhaled, feeling tired. He could not be anywhere but his men needed to hold the line. He looked at the devastation and shook his head. He had always wanted to visit Thorn, the country of his childhood friend Kaguya.

The Black Dogs had raped this country. Ruined its beauty and serenity, all for the sake of enslaving the people. He swore to himself that this would not stand, and that he would be there when Vault, the so called Mercenary King was struck down for his part in all of this destruction.

"I wield this spear in the name of Virtue." He whispered the words his father had taught him when he had inherited the armor, the sword and the spear of his ancestors.

He would prove himself worthy of wielding them all.


End file.
